In Darkness
by gempire
Summary: This is a sequel to Uncertainty, the summary is inside to avoid any spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Summery: Essie Black, uncertainty, vamp-wolf brat, alpha of the new pack, lover of a vampire, gave up her freedom to protect her family. Taken to Volterra with her imprint, the almost three thousand year old vampire Tobias Hannigan, she's now a 'guest' of the Volturi. Now she finds herself in the employ of the people she had always thought of as the bogeyman and using her powers in ways she hoped she'd never have to. She carries on simply because it keeps her family safe along with the two others like her back home in La Push. The wear and tear of years of servitude start to show on Essie, but when trouble threatens back home where will her loyalties lie? Will she return to help, or will she slip too far into darkness…**

**Ok, so here it is, the sequel to Uncertainty, thank you for reading this and sticking with Essie, I hope you enjoy it :) **

**This is dedicated to everyone willing to give this story a go**

* * *

The road trip to Volterra was short, mainly because I slept through most of it with my head resting in Tobias' lap. As soon as we reached the fortified city I was roused from my slumber and it was inside the palace itself that Tobias and I were led to a room where we were told to prepare.

Well quite frankly I couldn't be bothered to dress up none. If Aro wanted the vamp-wolf brat then he'd get her, warts and all.

Tobias fretted slightly, but quite frankly I didn't care. I knew I was a prisoner here but that didn't mean I had to comply. So it was wearing my usual T-shirt and cut-offs and my bronze hair flowing free that I was led to the throne room.

As soon as we entered Aro stood in a fluid motion.

"My son Tobias and the delightful Essie, how good that you could come." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Let's get one thing straight here Aro. I don't bull shit, at least when it counts, so I prefer that others do the same." I cut in.

Aro looked at me in confusion as I felt Tobias' hand tighten on mine in warning.

"In other words, cut the crap and just tell me what you want me to do." I said with a sigh as I wondered too late if I'd gone in a little heavy handed there.

"So feisty." Aro said with a smile.

"Damn straight." I declared. "So what do you want from me?"

"I merely wish to get to know you, unique creature that you are." He crooned.

I eyed him speculatively.

"Well, I guess I should start with what I am. I am a vampire but I am also a Quileute shape shifter. I usually refer to myself as an uncertainty, or in a joking mood I call myself the vamp-wolf brat. That's about it really."

"Oh come now Esther, there is surely more to you than that?" Aro observed.

I bristled slightly when he used my full name.

"Only Renesmee calls me that." I growled.

"I'm sorry?" Aro said, looking a little confused.

"Only Renesmee calls me Esther and that's when I'm in trouble. So am I in trouble?" I demanded.

"Not yet insolent child." Caius cut in.

I snorted.

"I was wondering when you'd pipe in. I bet you just hate me don't you. The being with the sacred venom yet tainted by the curse of the wolf?" I said, adopting a haughty voice for the description.

"So you admit your race is cursed?" Caius said, latching onto my words.

"No. I was just wording it in a way you'd understand. Believe me, I've taken crap all my life for my mixed heritage. I've even nearly been killed because of it, so I can take whatever you have to say."

Caius scowled at me and I noticed that Marcus was looking as blank as I'd heard he looked, but there was tension around the corners of his mouth as if he was stopping himself from laughing.

"I won't be bullied by you Caius. I am here at the request of the Volturi and I will co-operate within reason, but that doesn't mean I have to put with you making nasty remarks about me." I directed to Caius before I turned back to Aro. "But to answer you question your Lordship, I can read minds and I can talk into people's minds. I guess you could say my powers are a mix of Renesmee's and Edward's."

"You can read minds?" Aro mused.

_Yes and I can talk into them too. And no, you will not separate me and Tobias, we're more than just mates, he's my imprint._ I replied with my mind and I didn't much like the grin that spread across Aro's face.

"Of course my dear. I wouldn't dream of such a thing?" He said sincerely enough and I was surprised to find that he meant it in his mind as well.

"That's cause you need to sleep to dream." I pointed out. "Talking of which, my sleep pattern follows that of your average human and the better sleep I get the better I perform. I need to feed on blood once a week, and by this I mean animal blood, and I need human food everyday. A lot of human food. My Quileute metabolism demands it."

"That's quite a list." Aro observed.

"Look. I've given up everything to come work for you, the least you can do is oblige the few requests I need to keep myself healthy enough to continue."

"And what will you give me in return?" Aro asked.

"I will be at your beck and call when nature permits me. I will be your mind reader, rooting out the guilty without ever needing to lay a hand on them. In special cases I can offer my wolf self, although you will have to appease her with the freedom to run at least once a week if you want her to stay in shape."

"Can you show us this wolf before we come to a decision?" Aro prompted.

"What? Right now in here? Are you fricking crazy? This is a fairly small place full of vampires I don't really know and have that tang of carnivore about them. Do you really want to run the gauntlet?"

"No." Aro replied. "Although you will show me your wolf side. Perhaps in the arena later."

"Perhaps."

"And how about you Tobias, my prodigal son. You are yet to say a word." Aro said in an almost doting voice.

"I have no polite comments at this juncture so I thought it wise to hold my tongue." Tobias said in a voice devoid of emotion or warmth.

"Ever the joker." Aro mused. "There is plenty of time for us to catch up my son. I expect you wish to get your charming bride settled in at present. We will not stand in the way of this. Jane will show you to your permanent quarters."

"You are most gracious Master." Tobias said with a bow, although his voice belayed the sentiment. "Come my love, you must rest." Tobias added as he held his hand out to me.

I looked between Aro and Tobias for a moment as I contemplated my love's behaviour before I took his hand and we followed Jane from the throne room.

Jane led us through the corridors of Volterra in a huff. It was clear that she didn't much care for this errand and even though I didn't think she'd actually use her gift on us at present I threw my shield around Tobias' mind as well just in case.

She led us into a big room with an oversized bed in one corner of the room. There was also a work area set up with an old fashioned desk but a very modern looking computer system set up on top of it. There were bookshelves filled with books and an entertainment centre in another corner.

"This is where you will stay when we have no need of you." Jane said flatly. "The bathroom is through there."

"So I have to stay in this room unless I'm summoned?" I asked.

"No. But I wouldn't recommend you walk around just yet. I hear a certain Wolf Hunter is out for your blood." Jane said with almost a smile.

"I thought there was no fighting in the corridors of Volterra." Tobias said softly. "Or have such rules been abandoned for barbarity?"

"The rules still stand." Jane assured us. "But accidents do sometimes happen."

"I'll bear that in mind." I said.

"Of course." Jane said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to attend to."

Jane left us alone.

"Do you think…" I began, but Tobias placed his fingers to my lips as he gazed into my eyes.

_It is not safe for us to talk freely within these walls. If there is anything you wish to say that you do not want the Volturi to know then you must use mind speak_. He thought toward me urgently.

_Really? You think they'd listen in on us?_

_I've no doubt about it, especially with modern bugging technology that is available. If Aro is not bugging us then Caius most certainly will be. We must be careful of what we speak aloud._

_But if they're listening in don't you think they'll get suspicious if we're not saying anything?_ I pointed out.

_Then think of something mundane to speak aloud while we carry on the conversation in our minds._

_I'll try._

I whistled and looked around the room for good measure.

"Will you look at this room? It's got to be bigger than my whole house back home." I declared while I thought, _Aro couldn't wait to get rid of me could he?_

"I believe my room was of similar size to this." Tobias observed while he thought, _I think Aro is unsure of what to do with you now he has you. He needs time to think now that he knows your capabilities and he needs time to discuss what is to become of us without us in the room._

"No way! If anything it was half the size of this." _Do you think I went a little over the top?_

"Perhaps you are right Miss Esther." _Maybe a little. _Tobias said with a smile. _I don't think anybody has ever spoken that way to Caius before. If I die tomorrow I will die happy having witnessed the look of indignation on his face as you told him you would not be bullied by him. As much as it may have put our lives in danger, I am proud of you._

"You know I am Fang Boy." _Thanks._

"As always my dearest." He replied and kissed me, "Now I advise sleep. The flight was long and you must be exhausted." _And Aro is not one to observe the hour when it comes to summoning his subjects and obedience._

"Sure, sure." I replied. "I'll jus go get changed."

After I changed into some pyjamas and freshened up a little I returned to the room to find Tobias already in the bed. I climbed in with him and curled around him. I found it hard to sleep at first, which was not surprising considering where I was, but Tobias began to run his fingers through my hair and sing softly to me. With the reassurance of his presence I dropped into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Beta Noble, my muse Nikki and the faithful LordXeenTheGreat. Your reviews keep me writing :) thank you**

* * *

I couldn't shake the feeling that Aro was avoiding me, despite the fact that he was the one who had requested my visit. It had been a week since I had arrived here in Volterra and Tobias and I hadn't set foot in the audience hall since the day we'd first arrived. I couldn't help thinking that maybe I'd come on a little too strong, but I couldn't see how one precautious teenager would be enough to unnerve any vampire as old as Aro, Caius or Marcus.

Maybe it was simply that after a few thousand years they no longer perceived time the way us mere mortals did. Not that I'm a mere mortal, at least I think I'm not. I am Essie Black, the six foot three Quileute with just a dash of vampire for that added flair. My skin is the russet of my father Jake while my hair is the bronze of my mother Nessie, you know, the famous coven child of the Cullen clan.

I know what you're wondering, why is the daughter of a Quileute and a vegetarian half vampire in Volterra? Well that is a long story; probably need at least 48 chapters to tell it. I don't want to go into it now; my present is too precarious to worry about the past.

Anyway Aro hadn't called on me and I was starting to feel anxious. What if I'd displeased him and he was plotting war on both my families at this very moment?

_Aro knows of your power now and would not risk losing it over the sake of a few misplaced words by a frightened child hiding behind bravado_. Tobias my imprint thought toward me as he stroked my arm soothingly.

Oh yes, did I mention I can read minds? I can also talk into the minds of other people, I have…other gifts too, but you don't have to worry about them.

I gave Tobias a look.

_I am merely using the words that they will think_. He said defensively. _You know full well I do not think of you as a child._

_I know._ I thought back solemnly. _I'm just a little on edge with all the waiting._

_As am I_. Tobias thought back and he kissed me on the forehead, something only possible since I was sitting while he stood. _Still no news from home?_ He asked, glancing at the computer screen.

"I wish they'd send something, even if it was a 'we hate what you did to us we never want to hear from you again' but this silence is killing me." I said as I hit refresh on my inbox page for the thousandth time today.

"I doubt they would do such a thing. Give them time my Essie, they will contact you." Tobias said soothingly.

"I hope so, cause I miss them already." I said forlornly.

"They will contact you." Tobias promised as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course they will." I said with a sigh. "They're probably regrouping right now."

"Yes. That is what they do." Tobias replied.

"You don't think that." I accused when I registered his tone.

"No. Not for the majority of them, but I know Carlisle would have the decency to let you know either way."

"Why did I have to do it that way? Why didn't I let them know sooner?" I moaned.

"As you said, they would have done everything in their power to stop you had you been forthcoming with your plan. Give them a few more days and I am sure you will hear from them." He assured me and kissed me once more.

I gasped as I thought of something.

"You haven't checked your mail." I pointed out.

"I doubt there is anything in my inbox." Tobias said softly.

"Check." I ordered as I signed out of my profile.

"Very well." Tobias said with a sigh as he pulled the other chair across and sat beside me. "But I am sure we'll find my mail box as barren as yours."

"Just look." I sighed, certain that Marlin at the very least would have contacted her brother, if only to establish that he still existed.

Tobias gave me a hurt look and I knew I'd gone a little far in snapping at him, but I just needed to know that the others had survived, that my sacrifice had meant something. Even if they never spoke to me again at least I'd know they were safe and well.

Tobias signed in and sure enough there was a message waiting for him from Marlin.

**_Tobias, brother, how goes it back home in Italy. I hope you and Essie are well and know that we are all fine and thinking of you. We have much to do for the time being, but we will contact you when we can. Chow for now, Marlin x_**

It seemed rushed and didn't sound like Marlin at all.

_I think they were worried that the Volturi had access to our e-mail somehow. This is Marlin's way of telling us to wait a week or two and then they'll contact us. _Tobias informed me.

_You got that from that?_ I asked, trying to decipher the code from that brief note.

Marlin and I planned for every eventuality. There is no discernable code for it was sentences that we agreed on. It just sounds like a brief note from my sister should the Volturi intercept it while we remain here.

_Ah, for the same reason why we're using below the radar communication._ I said, referring to the fact that we'd used mostly telepathy since we got here.

_Yes._ Tobias said as he clicked to sign out.

He turned to me and placed his hands on mine.

"Really my dear, please stop fretting, they will contact us soon."

"I know." I said softly and managed a smile.

Tobias smiled at me in encouragement and my smile grew because of it.

"That's better." He said before he leant forward and kissed me.

I kissed him back, and it started out just a little peck, but it grew in intensity until I was leaving my chair in order to straddle him as I tried to find release for all the tension that raged within me. I felt his icy fingers flutter across the small of my back as he sent them investigating beneath my top. As his bare skin brushed mine I felt my mind become blessedly blank as I sought only to find pleasure.

The heat was flashing across my skin now, and if we'd been in our secret little house outside of Seattle we'd already be naked right now, but I was drawing great pleasure in just being held by him and kissed by him. It was our own little private place so far away from home and one the Volturi could never take from us.

Tobias was also enjoying it and I knew that he was as happy as I was for it to remain merely kissing for the time being. I wasn't comfortable enough in my new surroundings to go beyond this quite yet anyway. I mean what if the bugs extended to more than just mikes? Not to mention vampire super hearing, it took all my effort of will to ignore all the other sounds I could hear coming from the other side of the castle.

There were footsteps approaching the door, this was a sound that I couldn't ignore. I groaned and pulled away from Tobias and I rolled my eyes before I climbed off him and we both straitened up just as there was a knock on the door and somebody opened it without waiting for a reply.

It was Gianna who didn't even attempt to look apologetic at barging into our room.

"Have the Volturi lost all manners or is it merely you young ones who lack common decency?" Tobias demanded.

Gianna looked at us in confusion.

"In my day you waited for permission to enter after announcing your presence when visiting the private quarters of another vampire."

"But I have a message from Aro." Gianna protested.

"Regardless of rank or reason." Tobias added coldly.

"Then please forgive me Mr Hannigan and Miss Black, but I have an urgent message. Aro said that if you wish to take the dog for a walk then now is the time to do it." Gianna said, "You have use of the practice grounds for the next three hours."

"And those are the words that Aro used?" Tobias asked.

"I did not come from Aro directly. I was delegated the task by a member of the guard, who told me that was the message."

"Thank you Gianna." Tobias said with his dangerous smile that I realised he always wore when dealing with any of the Volturi.

"Do you require directions?"

"Has the location changed in the past thousand years?" Tobias asked.

Gianna shook her head and her dark curls bounced.

"Then we will find our way." Tobias declared.

"We sure will." I said, feeling that I should contribute at least something to this conversation. "But I'll need to change first."

"Change?" Gianna gasped, looking startled, as if she thought I meant become a wolf right there in front of her.

"Into clothes that are easier to take off and put back on." I pointed out.

"Of course." Gianna said with a laugh. "I should have realised. Well I shall not detain you, I hope you find our facilities up to the task." She nodded her head to us and left.

I laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"She sounds like a hotel rep, I hope you find our facilities up to the task, ha!"

Tobias gave me a look.

"It's funny." I said, going to close the door since Gianna had left it open. "Come on, you got to admit it's funny."

He still looked unconvinced so I stepped up to him and gave him a quick kiss. _We're here for the long haul by the looks of things; we have to lighten up some if we're to survive here._

I cannot be…light here. There is too much darkness seeped into these walls, darkness for which I was the cause. Do you know how many humans died by my hand in this very room?

"What?" I gasped. "People died here?"

"I suppose one could say that this was the mess hall during the early days of the guard."

I shuddered at the thought, no wonder I felt like I was being watched, if ghosts were real then this place would be full of them.

"Come, we must make use of the practice area while we can."

I nodded my head and went to change into a long bathrobe that would cover me nicely for the journey to wherever this place was and then the robe was easy enough to throw off and on when I got there because I had the feeling that my little practice session was gonna have spectators.

Tobias took my hand and we left the room, and even that little difference felt good after being cooped up in there for the last week. I don't know how I would have coped if I'd been with anyone bar Tobias.

It was quite a distance, we ran through long twisting tunnels that I was sure put us far outside the village, miles away from the hill on which it sat, but I didn't care about the distance since it was nice just to stretch my legs again. Although it wasn't the same down here in the darkness as it was to run free through the trees with the wind whipping back my hair.

I felt better when I smelt the fresh air and that spurred me on a little as we ran out into a square room that led to bright sunlight beyond.

"I will have to stay here." Tobias said softly. "It is midday and we are not allowed in the practice area at this time for the reflection of light."

"So I better not go vamp skin out there." I said.

"No." Tobias said. "But I will be at the ready."

_Just in case?_

_Yes._

I nodded my head as I felt the nerves swim in my stomach, and then I felt annoyed at myself for feeling afraid. Then I was annoyed at myself for being annoyed at myself, fear was good in this situation. Fear would make me cautious.

As soon as I stepped out into the strong light I knew I was being watched. I felt about ten minds hidden up in the shadowy balconies that lined the high wall about fifty feet above me. I calmed myself and looked around, taking in the structure that the Volturi must have carved themselves, although to an untrained eye it looked almost natural. It would have looked like nothing more than some deep canyon or sinkhole or something if a human happened across it by accident, although I doubted this would ever happen.

I sighed and looked back to Tobias as I untied the belt of the robe.

_It might be for the best that you stay there for now anyway. There's too many vamp scents here, I don't know how I'm gonna react as a wolf._

_You'll be fine_. Tobias assured me with a smile.

I smiled back before I turned from him with my hands still holding the robe closed. I pushed it off my shoulders and as the smooth silk slid over my skin I pushed the heat through my body and leapt. Miss Wolf burst from me with a happy rumble, thankful for a chance to be out in the open.

But as I caught the vampire scents so concentrated here I finally understood what the rest of my fellow wolves meant by the sickly sweet burn. It hurt my nose and made me want to destroy the thing responsible because it couldn't signify something good.

I pushed these thoughts away as best I could. Come on Essie, I thought, we don't know when we'll get to be a wolf again, make the most of it.

I began running and it was fun at first but soon I was panting, not with exhaustion but because it was so damn hot with the sun and my thick fur coat. I cursed Aro for making me run in the midday heat, wasn't this supposed to be the hottest time of the day? I thought people in the Med took siestas around this time because it was too hot to do anything else. Only British tourists were stupid enough to stay out in it, and werewolves far away from home who were happy to let go for the first time in over a week.

Luckily there was a stream running through here, although it was nothing like as fresh as the water back in Washington, but it was good refreshment to cool me down. I splashed in it for good measure, rolling around to make sure it got to my skin.

It was only as I stood with the water trickling against my skin that I realised how dog like that looked. Damn it! Way to make first impression!

Well, it was time to show them just what this wolf could do now her skin felt cool with the trickle of water in her fur. I resisted the urge to shake myself dry as I straitened up, and then I began rushing around the arena that seemed so small to me now I was running properly as a wolf.

I needed more exercise than this and I spotted a ledge halfway up the side of the wall that looked just about big enough. I took a running leap and landed on the ledge about thirty feet above me. I turned to the 'box' and sat on my hunches, peering into the gloom trying to make out a shape, but all I could see was shadow.

I threw my head back and let out a howl that echoed eerily around the stone walls. I heard a gasp inside the shadowed place. I smiled my wolfy smile that showed a lot of sharp, vampire-tearing teeth, making them clearly visible to my keen-eyed observers.

I let out a snigger as I leapt off the ledge and trotted back to the shadowy area where my robe lay discarded. I sat down once more and concentrated on pulling down the heat until I was my own Essie shaped self once more.

I pulled the robe on quickly, pulling it snugly around my body as I rose. I tied the cord as I stepped into the cool shadows where Tobias was waiting. I pulled him to me and drew on his cool as if he was a reverse hot water bottle.

I felt some of the surplus heat leave me but I stepped away from him as we heard footsteps approach. Tobias and I stood side-by-side and I took his hand so that there was no mistaking we were a package deal.

The Volturi emerged into what little light there was, all forming a protective group around the three brothers and the two wives. I resisted the urge to smirk at this, since I didn't think it would really help us right now.

"That was impressive Miss Black." Aro sang jovially.

"Please, call me Essie." I said. "Everyone else does."

"Except your mother." Aro said, and I couldn't quite figure out if he was trying to point out that I was worthy enough to remember some trivial detail about me or that he remembered everything, no matter how insignificant other vampires of his age would consider it.

"Only when I'm in trouble. If I'm in serious trouble then she pulls out the Marie." I replied pleasantly.

Aro gave me a sharp look but I smiled back serenely.

Aro smiled then and clapped his hands together.

"That was simply enchanting Essie, would you not agree Caius?"

"It was not like the Children of the Moon." Caius said dispassionately.

I could almost feel the growl rise in Tobias throat at the insult and I had to tug on his hand to stop him lunging forward and doing something stupid. Really, this wasn't like Tobias, it was a clear indicator of how being here put him so much on edge.

"It would have been better if it had been cooler. Maybe I could show you at night sometime." I said, hoping that it might be tonight.

"Perhaps." Aro said kindly, and that made me angry.

"I find it hot here anyway, after all I am used to cold rainy Washington. I'll feel cooler in my vampire skin if you would care to see it."

"Why not." Aro said as if he were humouring a child who wished to show him that they'd lost their first tooth.

Tobias was the one to advise caution this time and I resisted the urge to make a sarky comment and merely bowed my head before I pulled the heat down into the core of my being and I felt the blessed cool descend over my skin.

When I opened my eyes the Volturi were looking at me with controlled expressions until Aro gave an exclamation of joy.

"Simply marvellous." He crowed as he took hold of my hand, "You are like one of us now."

One of us? One of _us?_ I didn't want to be one of us when the 'us' was the Volturi. Of course I didn't say this aloud, that would be suicide. Then to my horror I realised that Aro had grabbed my hand and he now owned every thought I'd ever owned.

I looked down at his long thin hands that entwined around my right hand and wrist then up into his smiling face.

"It seems you do have a shield." He said with a smile. "Just like Bella."

I nodded my head; thankful that it had kicked in automatically, at least my powers seemed to be paying attention even if I wasn't. I had to be more aware; my thoughts were too sensitive for Aro to own.

"Did you not say that you can lower the shield at will?" Aro asked.

Did I say that? I couldn't remember, that whole first day had been somewhat of a whirl. Had he heard it from someone else and was testing me? God I wish my vampire side included their perfect recall! Well there was no use denying it, he obviously knew.

"Only in certain circumstances." I said, "Besides, I know the secrets of my people that should not be revealed to outsiders. Bad things will happen if I do."

"Such as?" Aro prompted.

"You wouldn't want to know." I stated darkly.

Aro gave me a sceptical look, but then he smiled and dropped my hand.

"I sometimes wonder what it will be like to determine the workings of another's mind without the ability to merely read them. I think it will be most challenging, I look forward to it." He said, sounding sincere in his enthusiasm, but the hungry grin he gave me, coupled with those dusty red eyes made me want to cover my neck with my hand. I resisted the urge.

"And what new thoughts have you Tobias?" Aro asked, and reached for his hand.

I was quick off the mark this time and had my shield safely around Tobias as Aro's fingers closed around Tobias' hand. Aro frowned and glanced at me.

"It would appear you shield your lover too." He remarked, one dark eyebrow raised.

"As my imprint he is privy to our tribal secrets, his mind must also be protected." I said steadily.

Aro's look was easy to read, you could almost see the words in the air, bullshit, but he didn't call me out on this. He merely smiled and pulled his hands back toward himself and entwined his fingers together in front of his chest.

"Of course. I would not dream of robbing your heritage. Perhaps, one day you will think well enough of me to confide those secrets, but I will not press the matter." Aro said softly.

Caius gave a snort of indignation and looked as though he was going to protest but Aro held up a hand and Caius fell silent.

"You are a most unique creature my dear. How do you feel to be the only one of your kind in the world?" Aro asked in a nice way, but I could sense the vindictive undertones as he tried to play on my sense of alienation.

"All's I got is a bit of vampire in me, otherwise I'm like all the other Quileutes." I said with a smile, determined not to let him get to me with this one.

"Yes. But they can not take on the visage of a vampire and they do not need blood to live." Aro pointed out.

"Everything needs blood to live. Just most things don't need to take it." I said a little harshly, just stopping myself short from saying 'steal'.

"A valid point." Aro said, with a dangerous smile. "You do have quite the temper Miss Black."

"I'm a little hot headed, but then again I am an alpha to my pack. At least I was." I said feeling suddenly sad as I tried to calculate what time it was back on the Res and if my pack were on duty tonight.

Was it that they weren't wolf form or had they joined with Jake's pack now I was no longer there to lead them? Maybe I'd finally gone beyond the limit of our communication range? I didn't know what I hoped for more, the selfish part of me wanted them to remain my pack while the practical part realised this was impossible and hoped that they would join with Jake for the sake of the village.

Aro must have guessed that he had hurt something there because I didn't like his smile one bit when I looked up. In that moment I vowed that I wouldn't let anything else through, I had to keep my thoughts guarded around Aro and not let them show through to my face.

Tobias squeezed my hand in comfort.

"Well Miss Black, it appears that you may prove useful to us after all. I have a task I would like you to perform for us this evening. Go and refresh yourself and come to the audience hall at eight o'clock and please wear something a little more decent." He said, his eyes flittering over the bathrobe.

"As you wish master." I said and bowed my head slightly.

Tobias nodded his head stiffly then we returned to our chamber hand-in-hand.

I felt a little hesitant to enter the room of death once more, but then I had to think about the fact that the person I was holding hands with was responsible for some of those deaths. I couldn't be picky about such things, I had to think of the present, what he was now, what this room was now. Tobias was a vegetarian and my imprint and this room was now home.

Home? How could I even think of Volterra as home? This was…this was exile; it could never be my home.

This room was, for all intents and purposes my prison cell. Yes the door was unlocked, but I was under no illusions that if I tried to leave Aro would not think twice about killing me and Tobias and then he might just pay another visit to Forks, or allow Caius to use our deaths to trigger a war that painted my family as the instigators. Veggie vamps against carnivores, even with all our powers we'd be no match for the carnivores are stronger and in greater number.

"It will not come to that." Tobias said. "We will bide our time until Aro grows bored with you and then we may return home."

_Are you sure about that?_ I asked, feeling dubious.

_If you prove useful enough Aro will not kill you. He will reward you by allowing you to return home._ Tobias assured me, and well he was the Volturi expert.

_Aro might, but can you see Caius allowing me to become somebody else's 'weapon'?_ I said mournfully, knowing how much Caius hated me simply for the fact of what I was.

_If Aro has freed you Caius wouldn't dare raise a hand against you. _Tobias said in such sure tones that it was hard to disagree.

_He wouldn't need to raise his own hand, accidents can be arranged._ I pointed out moodily.

"Essie." Tobias whispered, "Please, you must not fret_." To fret is to let them win. Think positively and we will get through this._ He said as he stroked back my hair.

_It's hard to think positive when your entire existence rests on the decision of three madmen. _I pointed out.

"Madmen?" Tobias asked with amusement.

"Come on! Beings that old have got to be mad." I declared.

"Does that mean I'm mad?" Tobias asked, contriving to look hurt but I could see the humour in his eyes.

"Well you're with me ain't ya?" I stated with a chuckle.

"Then I guess that makes me very mad indeed." He replied solemnly, but then he smiled widely and I felt my heart flutter.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his, kissing him as passionately as I dared here in the compound of the enemy.

I pulled away from Tobias and sat down on the bed and he sat next to me.

_I just can't relax here._ I informed him silently.

_I know._ He said, rubbing my hand lightly. _And part of me hopes that you will never feel relaxed here for fear that I lose you to them, while another part knows that you will not rest well if you can not relax and I don't want you to become ill._

I sighed.

_Why did they have to find out? Why did Holly come here? _I asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

_That I cannot answer._ Tobias said softly as he placed his arm around me and pulled me into his chest so that he could kiss my forehead.

I sighed again and snuggled into his chest, drawing strength from his scent.

_As long as we're together they can't wear us down._ I said and turned my head to kiss the corner of his jawbone.

_As long as we're together._ He thought back, his right hand stroking my hair as his left hand rested gently against my cheek.

_We'll be solid. _I stated.

Yes.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, closing my eyes as I leant against his chest. It wasn't exactly comfortable for my since I had to bend my back some, but it was comforting to my mind, and that's what I craved at this particular moment.

Ever so gently Tobias lay back, bringing me with him so that my head remained in the same position against him but now I could straiten out and feel comfortable in body as well.

I felt almost peaceful and I could almost forget where I was as he ran soothing fingers through my hair. I reached my hand up to the side of his cheek and then slowly around to his ear and started to curl my fingers in his thick black hair. He let out a contented sound and I had to admit that I was feeling pretty content too.

There was a knock at the door and both Tobias and I groaned as we sat up, knowing we couldn't ignore it.

"Come." Tobias said brusquely.

The door opened and Gianna came in with two garment bags over her arm.

"Master Aro requested that you wear these for this evenings event." Gianna said as she hung them on a hook on the front of the wardrobe door. "He would also like to remind you that the meeting commences at eight o'clock and hopes that you are on time. Although he did caution me to inform you not to arrive before half past seven as we will be feeding and he does not wish to upset you in your beliefs."

"Thank you Gianna." Tobias said coldly.

"Is there anything else you require?" She asked.

"That will be all Gianna." Tobias said firmly.

Gianna pouted slightly but said nothing as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well let's see what the 'Masters' want us to wear." I said, getting up from the bed and ghosting over to the garment bags.

The first one I opened was full of pastel purple delicate flitsy material. I felt my mischievous grin spread across my face as I pulled the dress out of the bag.

"Well I sure hope Aro picked out something better for me." I said dryly and Tobias raised an eyebrow at me as I laughed.

"I would wear that if it would make you happy." He said, coming to stand by my side.

"I know you would." I said and gave him a quick peck. "But it would probably piss Aro off and we don't really wanna do that at the moment."

"I think we can placate him where clothing is concerned." Tobias said.

"For now." I added.

Tobias frowned slightly at this remark but he didn't comment.

"So let's see what you have to wear to the ball Cinderella." I said cheerfully as I pulled his garment bag to the front and unzipped it. "There's a lot of black." I said as Tobias and I pulled the plastic aside.

Suddenly Tobias froze as a robe was revealed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is my robe." He said softly.

"Yeah, Aro probably just wants us to look the part and will take it back later." I said with a shrug.

"No Essie, you don't understand. This is _my_ robe." He said, stressing the my.

"As in antique?" I asked.

"As in, this was the robe I wore when I was Volturi." He said pointedly.

"They kept it in good condition." I conceded.

"Why would they do that?" Tobias asked. "Why keep this when I made it clear I would never return?"

"The Volturi are like a family right? So maybe they kept it in the hope that you would return. Maybe they keep the robes of all their wandering members in the hope that they'll come back some day. Maybe this is a welcome back, no hard feelings thing. Maybe they just don't want you to stand out at whatever this thing is tonight." I said, rattling off all the reasons I could think of.

"Maybe this is a test." Tobias said, his voice like a glacier.

"Then if it is you want to pass it. I suggest you wear it and not make a big deal of it." Tobias was still glaring at the robe. "Hey, I have to wear a frilly dress. I think I'm getting the worst end of the deal here."

Tobias laughed, but there was not much humour in it.

"Come on." I said, taking his hand. "Let's go have a shower."

He looked once more at the robe, then frowned and turned to look at me in shock.

"Together?" He asked.

"Not shy are you?" I teased.

"No." He said defensively, "It is merely unexpected."

"Why? You are my fiancé." I stated.

"I suppose there is that." He agreed, but then he frowned again. "Hold on, I thought I proposed to propose to you in the future."

"Well here's me upgrading us from possibly, maybe, most likely to get engaged; to, we are engaged and some day we will marry." I said firmly.

"You can't do that without my say-so." Tobias pointed out.

"Do you have any objections?" I demanded.

"No." He answered promptly.

"Then it's a done deal. We're officially engaged. I am yours. You are mine. Nobody else can touch us." I stated.

_That was a brilliant idea._ Tobias thought toward me. _Now you are off-limits to all the males._

_Not that I would have let them do whatever the hell they wanted with me, but it's nice to have vamp law on my side. But it wasn't just for them; I do want to be officially engaged to you now. A wedding will give us something to look forward to once we're free of this place, not that I intend changing my name from Black. _

_So I will have to take your family name?_ He asked with his genuine smile.

_Yours is a made up one anyway. _I pointed out.

"I suppose."

"There's no suppose about it. You know I'm right." I said as I placed my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "And I wasn't joking about that shower either."

Tobias grinned and we headed into the bathroom. Luckily this had a lock, not that it would stop a vampire, but if they were polite they'd take the hint.

The water was soon steaming and Tobias and I stepped beneath it and the water felt good on my skin, so did his hands as he ran them smoothly over my hips. I felt a delightful shiver and the combination of the water and his cold hands on my hot skin brought back memories that made me blush.

"You're remembering the lake." He said, bringing his hand up to stroke lightly along my cheek.

I nodded my head shyly.

"Me too." He whispered into my ear and I swallowed slightly as he pressed against me. "Our last night of freedom." He added and kissed me just below my ear and I shivered again a little smile playing across my lips.

"Uh-huh." I managed as he slid his hand down the line of my back. "Hard to believe it was just a week ago."

Tobias stopped and stepped back to look up at me solemnly. "A lot can change in a week. You can become immortal in that time."

"You can become enslaved in that time." I murmured, dropping my head.

"No." He commanded, "The shower is OUR place. I forbid you from bringing the Volturi in here with us."

I glared at him for a moment, he forbids me? He was telling me what to do? But then I realised he was trying to make me angry so that I'd stop moping about something I couldn't change.

I laughed.

"Well for one thing." I said, grabbing the soap and flannel, "It's not big enough." I added, as I began to wash him over.

"No." Tobias said in a slightly unsteady voice as I moved the cloth lower.

"And for another, I get stage fright in front of an audience." I said, and I placed my lips to his in an open mouth kiss that he met with much enthusiasm.

As our tongues danced I dropped the cloth and brushed my finger against his throbbing length. His cool fingers encircled mine gently before I could go any further and he pulled my hand up to rest it against his chest.

"I believe we have discussed this before." He said against my lips.

"We weren't in this situation before." I replied, my lips still on his. "How long can we go without making love? We'll have to find some alternative cause I sure as hell didn't pack any of the 'precautions' in all the pre-fight commotion."

"I'm not so desperate yet." He said, holding me as if we were slow dancing. "But if you are…"

He let go of my hand and skimmed his fingers down my body until he came to my inner thigh. He ran his fingers up until he reached my most sensitive area and began to caress it softly. My knees went weak as the tingles began and my head fell back as he continued his deep caress.

_I can show you pleasure without the precautions._ He thought to me as he kissed his way down my bared throat until he reached my cleavage.

I was lost for a moment in bliss, but then I thought of something.

"No." I said, clamping my hand on his wrist and pulling his hand away even though my body protested. "If I'm not allowed to pleasure you this way then you can't pleasure me. No matter how much I might want it. This works both ways Fang Boy."

"If that is your desire Miss Esther." He said, with a smile.

"It is." I said firmly, although my body was telling me otherwise. "Now let's finish washing before Aro sends someone to find us."

"As you command my goddess." He said, and he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

He was still smiling to himself as he lathered up the flannel and began to wash me with it. I got to admit that it was nice to be washed by Tobias, there's was something more soothing about being washed by the one you love and then returning the favour. I felt more than relaxed by the time I stepped out of the shower and ready to face whatever the Volturi would throw at me tonight.

"Go ahead and wipe I will be but moments." Tobias counselled.

"You should have let me do it." I sang as I wrapped my hair up in one towel before drying my body with another.

Tobias didn't answer and I chuckled a little smug over the fact that us girls had better control over our bodies.

"I can still tell when you're aroused." Tobias said and stroked his hand down my arm and kissed my cheek as I bent over to wipe my legs.

"You couldn't if you didn't have such a great sense of smell." I pointed out.

"Perhaps." Tobias conceded.

I laughed as I continued to wipe.

Once I was finished I wrapped the biggest towel around me and Tobias had wrapped one around his waist. I smiled at him and he smiled back as he stepped closer.

"May I style your hair?" He asked as he removed the towel from my hair and began to run his fingers through the wet tresses.

"Yeah. Cause I know I'm gonna have to dry it and I hate using the hairdryer at the best of times." I said, resisting the urge to give in to the tingles.

"You will be the most radiant at the ball." Tobias said as he took my hand and led me out into the main room.

"Well that's a given." I said with a shrug as I sat on the stool in front of the dressing table with its big oval mirror.

"No modesty?" Tobias asked in mock shock.

"I'm not being big headed, but since all the others are vamps I'm the most radiant because I'm the only one alive." I pointed out.

"Am I not alive?" He asked, and he actually pouted into the mirror.

"You know what I mean." I said as he began to loosen the knots with his fingers before applying the brush.

"Of course I do my love. I was merely pulling your leg." He said with his rare mischievous grin.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I demanded.

"Yes." Tobias stated. "Is it working?"

"Sort of." I said with a smile. "At least I haven't thought about anyone but us for the last half hour."

"Then I have succeeded." Tobias declared. "Even if it was only half an hour."

I smiled at him in the mirror and he smiled back before he picked up the hair dryer and began the painstaking task of blow-drying my hair into proper curls rather than the half-and-half state it usually liked to be in.

As much as I liked my pure Essie look, I was also in favour of my hair when Tobias or Marlin styled it for me. They always made it look effortless, but I could never do it like the same myself. I had tried, often, although I'd never admit it to anyone, but I never seemed able to get it right.

Tobias left my hair down and the curls bounced like bronze springs when I moved. I rose from the chair and motioned for Tobias to sit so I could dry and style his hair. He obliged and went on with the pretence, although we both knew he would be at it with the comb and gel himself once I was through.

Then it was time to dress. The dress was beautiful and fitted me perfectly I had to admit, although grudgingly at first. I admired myself in the mirror and was glad that the dress was flitsy but sophisticated, not in the least bit frilly. It had thin straps and a strait neckline that came under my arms. It was empire line with the billowy silk skirt falling over the satin underlay like shifting clouds all the way down to my feet.

With the flow of my dress and the bounce of my hair I felt that I could float away they made me feel so light. I gave a little spin and the skirts fluttered around me. I hated to admit it, but Aro had picked out a good dress for me.

Tobias was wearing light coloured chinos with a tailored dinner jacket in the same colour. His shirt was silk and although white at first glance, you could just about make out the pinstripes of purple that matched my dress. He was still again, holding the dark robes in his hands as he looked at them mournfully.

"It's just clothes." I said.

"But what if it has memories?" He asked. "What if I fall immediately back into my Volturi role when I don this?"

"What? You mean hating your existence and wishing there was another way for you to live without taking countless lives?" I pointed out.

"I refer to my previous role, the one I so enjoyed at first." He said with a sick look on his face.

"Point one." I said, as I took the robe off him. "If that happened you'd have to change your act, because I'm sure not many people would know who Bacchus is nower days, although plenty still worship him." I finished with a wink.

Tobias gave me a look.

"That was a joke. " I pointed out, as if the wink wasn't evident enough.

"Ha ha." Tobias stated.

"Point two, clothes don't change who you are, put me in this flitsy thing, I'm still the same rough and tumble Essie underneath." I said as I threw the robe around his shoulders. "Point three, you are not that person anymore. Would you really go and throw all those years of hard work away for the sake of some cloth?" I demanded as I fastened the pin and smoothed out the material on his shoulders. "Point four." I said as I pulled up his hood. "I'd totally kick your ass if you relive your bad old days."

"Is that a promise Wolf Girl?" Tobias asked.

"Yes. And don't you forget it Fang Boy." I said and gave him a kiss while I still held the hood.

"Thank you." He said solemnly, taking hold of my hands in his and holding them between us. "You are my strength."

I smiled and kissed him once more.

_We'll get through this._ I promised him.

"So what do you think?" I asked, stepping away and giving him a twirl.

"Very nice." Tobias said, although his heart wasn't in it at the moment.

Not that I thought he thought I looked bad, it was merely that he had other things to worry about at the moment, so did I. I tried not to dwell, but if I was returning here rather than being here for the first time then maybe I'd be as downcast as Tobias.

"But there's something missing." I said brightly.

"Shoes?" Tobias asked.

"Shoes are for wimps." I said automatically. "Besides I haven't got any shoes that would go with this dress and I'm sure Aro can put up with that small amount of Essiness."

"There are no rules that say you cannot be barefoot." Tobias said with a shrug. "So what is it that you think your outfit lacks?" Tobias asked.

I smiled and held up my finger to indicate a moment's patience and glided over to my bag, which was still mostly packed. I rummaged around until I found the box; it was a little smaller than a kid's shoebox and was made from polished rosewood. This was my treasure box. It contained a few trinkets that I held dear and what little jewellery I owned.

I placed it on the bed and opened it reverently. Tobias watched as I reached inside and pulled out a little velvet box and a long length of leather cord. I opened the little box and smiled at the ring nestled inside. I pulled it out and gave it a kiss before sliding it onto my finger, but I couldn't wear it there, just in case whatever the Volturi planned caused me to fursplode.

I doubled over the leather cord then removed my ring. I put the looped end through the ring and then pushed the ends of the cord through the loop so that the ring was held in place.

_Could you tie this to an adequate size for if I was a wolf?_ I asked Tobias as I held the ends around my neck.

_Of course my love._ He said, ghosting over to me.

He took the ends of the cord and then tied it. When he let it go the ring rested just at the base of my sternum so I knew there was enough give if I needed to phase.

_So everyone knows._ I informed Tobias.

Tobias smiled at me, then kissed the ring before kissing my lips.

There was a bleep of an alarm and Tobias pressed a button on his watch.

"It is quarter to eight, we should go to the hall now." He informed me.

I nodded my head and as we held hands and stepped out of the room I felt the first moments of dread wash over me as we moved along a stone corridor.

Tobias kissed my hand and then held it to him trying to comfort me.

_We will prevail_. He promised me.

Tobias led me to huge double doors where two vampires stood either side. They nodded their heads to us and opened the doors to admit us.

The brothers were sat on the thrones as we entered. Dusty shafts of sunlight still crisscrossed the tower, but this just made the shadows darker and I wondered how many vampires we couldn't see to the twenty that we could.

"Tobias my boy and the delightful Essie, I am glad you are on time." Aro said in greeting.

"It's great to be here this fine evening." I said brightly, bobbing slightly in curtsy. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Patience my child." Aro said, holding up his hand. "Take your place and all will be revealed." He added and swept his hand toward the two women who stood meekly behind the thrones.

The one with the light hair stood forward and smiled at me kindly holding out her hand and I recognised her as Sulpicia from Tobias' memory of when he was changed. I took her hand and she led me to stand by the dark haired Athenodora.

As she placed me behind Marcus' throne I looked across the line of us and noted that my dress was of a similar cut to the ones they wore.

"I'm a wife!" I exclaimed.

"Merely for the look of things." Aro said, "We cannot have you stand out and indicate that something is amiss."

"Couldn't you have given me a robe to throw on and hide me among the guard?" I tried not to demand, but it was hard.

"Only the Volturi guard may wear them." Aro said firmly.

"Then why is Tobias wearing one? He's not a member anymore." I pointed out.

"Once a Volturi always a Volturi." Jane said in her flat voice but when I glanced at her she gave me a smile, it was never good when Jane smiled.

"But I suppose Tobias wouldn't look so hot in a dress." I said with a shrug. "Fine, I'll go along with this, but won't this 'guest' know that there are only two wives?"

"Marcus has finally found someone to help soothe his heart after the loss of his Didyme." Aro replied.

I heard Marcus sigh and I didn't need to read his mind to know exactly what he thought of this.

"So you want me vamp skin for this?" I asked.

"If you would be so kind." Aro said pleasantly.

I pulled the heat down through my body and felt the cool rise. I felt the interest of the Volturi members who hadn't witnessed my little trick earlier. I guess I was something new and curious to creatures who had lived so long there probably wasn't much they hadn't witnessed.

_What is it that you require of me Master?_ I sent into Aro's head. _If you think it I will hear._

Scan the person who next enters. He is keeping something from me and will not allow me to read him. Aro informed me.

_Can't you just force him?_ I asked, feeling myself frown.

_No. He is too valued among us for that_. Aro replied, sounding a little embarrassed to be admitting this fact.

_So you want me to spy on him instead?_ I clarified.

_That is precisely what I want you to do._

_Ok. I'll scan him for you_. I informed Aro.

I glanced over to the wives to see how they stood and I copied their stance and opened my mind. The susurration of Volturi minds filtered through me, but shining like a beacon amongst these was my Tobias, I managed to catch his eye where he stood next to Alec and we shared a brief smile.

If Tobias was here I could do this without losing myself. I had to keep a hold of myself cause what most of the Volturi were thinking of was the wonderful dinner they had just had and their hope that this meeting would result in an execution.

Execution? Did I really want to be party to this? Did I want to be the crucial evidence that condemned someone to their death? But then again it was most likely a carnivore that was such close friends with the Volturi that Aro couldn't read him. Maybe I should just not read the guy and not get involved? But this is what Aro wanted me for, to be a lie detector or whatever.

By the time the doors had opened I had made up my mind to help since it meant my safety. I sharpened my mind, ready to latch on to that of the person who entered. He was tall, and dark haired, he was pale obviously, and there was a dangerous air of power around him. No wonder Aro didn't want to touch him, this vampire had some form of power that worked through touch. I got a picture from Felix as he remembered the electric through his body when they'd once got into a fight.

The defendant, I guess we could call him that, sauntered up to the throne and bowed low before Aro with a wide grin on his face.

I couldn't read anything bad from him for the time being. I mean not worse than any other carnivore, on that point he seemed less guilty, he certainly didn't feed as often as the rest of the Volturi.

"You called on me Your Lordship?" The defendant said, his voice was thick and sweet like honey.

"Dayton, thank you for coming on such short notice. I know you are no longer an official member of the fold, but there is something on which we could use your expertise." Aro said lightly.

Dayton chuckled.

"Who do you want me to zap?" He asked, holding his hand palm up and small crackles of electricity danced across it.

"We have been hearing reports of a 'vampire' killer and after investigation by some of our number we now believe the killer is an actual vampire." Aro said.

Dayton was suddenly on guard and I could feel the stirrings of guilt in his mind and fear that he'd been caught.

"I was not aware of such reports. Where is it taking in place?" Dayton asked in a steady voice that concealed the turmoil in his mind.

"Los Angeles, California. I believe you visited there recently?" Aro said, almost in one breath.

"Yes." Dayton said, knowing it was foolish to lie and I got a flash of him biting people, but that was what vampires did, they travelled and they fed.

"Were there any suspicious vampires in the city while you were there?" Aro questioned.

"Not any I noticed." Dayton said.

"Shame." Aro said lightly. "It would be most convenient if we caught the culprit for he is leaving quite a mess behind him. He is leaving much proof of the existence of our kind."

"Can't help you I'm afraid." Dayton said stoically and he was starting to worry if Aro would risk touching his skin in order to read his thoughts.

Really? I began to look a little deeper into his mind as Caius said, "There is another interesting factor; some of the police reports state that many of the victims appeared to be electrocuted before they were drained of blood."

There was a brief flicker of his thoughts across his face before he said in a too calm voice, "Then I see why you would need me. You're worried that this guy has the same power as me."

"Exactly the same power." Caius said pointedly.

Suddenly the vision swam up around me,

…_I was in Los Angeles, it was a busy Friday night in the winter, the night had come early and I was able to start the hunt sooner. Thank god, I was thirsty tonight. I'd left it too long to feed again. I always did on these long trips. The woman surprised me before I had time to scope out adequate prey and I was feeding from her, her body convulsing with the electricity as I fed. I dropped her to the floor and panicked. She was clearly a high up, not someone likely to run away. A fuss would be kicked up if she just went missing, better they find her body. So I left her in the alley, after all, what was one more body in a big city like LA? _

_I watched the news bulletins over the next few days but nothing came of it. I'd finally found my perfect hunting ground, no need to play it safe. _

_The coven caught up with me around about the second week, I was surprised they hadn't tracked me sooner. The leader, the red haired young lady, was angry that I was drawing attention to the city, that the Volturi would come and punish them for my crimes so they said they were going to take me prisoner in order to hand me over to the Volturi when they came._

_I laughed at them, as if these children could capture me. There was no one who could stop me now. I tore down that coven and left them burning in an old abandoned tenement. _

_LA was my city now and no one would take it from me. No one would tell me what to do. I would feed on whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted…_

"Kids as well?" I gasped. "You sick monster."

"You have something Essie my dear?" Aro asked.

"Yes Master Aro." I said, coming around the throne and I took his hand and showed him what I'd just taken from Dayton's head.

"Interesting." Aro said with a grin.

"What is?" Caius asked.

"Would you like to see too Master Caius?" I asked, holding out my hand to him.

Caius looked at me hand as if it was something disgusting.

"Please show me." Marcus said and his papery cold hand closed on mine.

I showed him what I'd shown Aro.

"His guilt is evident if you would but look Caius." Marcus said as he let my hand go.

I held my hand to Caius once more and he glared at me, but with an air of annoyance he reached for my hand and I showed him Dayton's memory. When Caius pulled his hand away he gave me a calculating look that I didn't like one bit.

"What's going on?" Dayton asked.

"Seems our little wolf friend is useful after all." Caius said with a savage smile.

"What?" Dayton demanded.

"Essie can read minds without having to touch your skin." Aro said smugly, "And she has shown us exactly what you've been up to in LA."

"It's lies." Dayton declared.

"But we have not said what she showed us." Aro pointed out.

"It's all lies." Dayton said defiantly.

Aro gave him a doubtful look and I turned to give him an angry look.

"I'm no fricking liar you monster." I growled.

"Dayton, you have been found guilty of neglecting your duties to keep the secret of our existence, for wilfully disregarding the laws of the Volturi and the illegal destruction of the LA coven, who happened to be allies of ours. You are sentenced to death." Aro said ominously.

"No!" Dayton growled as Felix and another burly guard came in to take hold of him. "I am not subject to you." He declared and as Felix and the other vamp touched him they flew backwards. "This is all your fault you little bitch." He growled and launched himself at me.

His hands locked around my bare arms and I felt a wave of concentrated pins and needles all through my body, starting in my arms. Miss Wolf growled.

"Stay down girl…" I whispered and pushed her back since Miss Vampire could probably handle this better.

Actually the main part of me that was Essie had been working as I fought back my wolf self.

"Tobias…no…" I gasped as he made to leap at Dayton, it was no use us both getting zapped. "Jane…hit him…"

"But then I will be electrocuted."

"Use your power you idiot." I growled as I continued to feel that painful prickling wave through my body. "He needs to concentrate."

"Jane dear." Aro said.

"Yes Master." Jane said and then Dayton let go of me and fell to the floor writhing in pain.

I was panting heavily and the power was still zinging through me, it was causing my fingers to twitch and I slumped to the floor as my legs went numb.

"Now's the time to get him." I said as he continued to writhe and Jane continued to smile at him.

Some of the guard seemed to get a clue and hopped to it, tearing Dayton apart with that metallic screeching. I felt arms around me and looked up into Tobias' worried face, I smiled at him in reassurance, and then we both looked to where Dayton was now a burning pile of body parts. The usually cloying smoke was being pulled up in a draft toward a hole in the tower ceiling. I was still twitching slightly, but other than that I felt good.

"That was a quick deduction Essie dear." Aro said, placing a fatherly hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah? Well it's amazing how focused your mind becomes when there's a couple of hundred volts running through your body." I said trying to rub some life back into my hands as my knuckles throbbed.

"Why did you not turn into a wolf and devour him?" Caius asked.

"Good question." I said. "Of course that was my first instinct, but then I remembered that my wolf body would be a better conductor than my vampire one. Plus I'm still not comfortable being around all these vampires or what I might do if I let my wolf instincts take over. And we don't devour vampires. That would just be so gross! We do exactly the same as you do. Tear and burn."

"Interesting." Caius growled.

"Not really." I said, rising to my feet and looking at him. "You knew that already, so it's not a big secret."

"Of course not Essie." Aro said in reassurance.

I smiled but then I felt a little faint, but Tobias had his arm around me so I didn't stumble.

"Is something wrong Essie?" Aro asked.

"I need to feed." I said softly knowing the ghost feeling that was running through me well.

"We've already fed you today." Caius said in disgust.

"Way to make me feel like a person Caius." I said and Caius growled.

"Please forgive Essie, she becomes grouchy when she needs to feed." Tobias said quickly. "And perhaps we should clarify that when Essie uses the word 'feed' she refers to needing blood, if it is human food she craves then she uses the word 'eat'."

I nodded my head, a little angry that Tobias was speaking for me, but I could chew him out over that later, as long as I got some blood.

"Then we must cater to your needs after the deed you did us this night." Aro said with a smile. "Please come look in the menagerie and choose which animal you would like."

"A zoo?" I said.

"Have you objections." Aro asked offended.

"No. You just don't strike me as a zoo kind of person." I pointed out.

"I like animals." Aro said.

I didn't know what to say to that.

"If you would care to follow Sulpicia and myself." Aro said with a smile.

I nodded and Aro turned, heading through the curtain behind the thrones. Sulpicia took his hand as he passed her. Tobias and I followed and although Tobias arm around me looked like a possessive gesture, he was holding me up a lot more than I liked. That electricity had really taken it out of me, especially on top of using my powers, but at least I could pin it on the electricity. I knew I didn't want to show them how much using my powers weakened me.

We stepped outside and I was immediately hit by the scent of animals in captivity, it's usually much worse than animals in the wild where their scent is not so concentrated.

"What animal would madam prefer tonight?" Aro asked jovially.

"A carnivore." I said. "Meat eaters always taste best."

"Then I have just the thing." Aro said with a smile and he and Sulpicia led us through the very old fashioned zoo.

We were led to a cage that was twenty by twenty at the most and inside sleeping was a very old looking lion.

"He's not long for this world." Aro said softly. "You most likely do him a favour."

"African lions like company." I said. "You can't keep them on their own away from a pride."

"Is that true of all social animals when removed from their family group and left in solitude." Aro asked in concern.

"Yeah. They get lonely and they die." I said with a frown.

Tobias gave Aro a dark look but I couldn't work out why.

"He's all yours." Aro said, indicating the cage door.

"Ok." I said and let go of Tobias to walk up to the cage door.

I made sure that my vamp skin was firmly in place and took a deep breath before I slid the bolt back and stepped inside. The lion looked up at me with most intelligent expression I'd ever got from an animal that wasn't really a shifter. I waited for it to attack but it merely looked at me solemnly before turning over on it's back.

It was as if he knew what I planned and had accepted it. He just wanted me to get it over and done with. I still moved cautiously though just in case. Then when I was by the lion I had to think where I could bite him. The neck was out of the question of course because of his mane, so I bit into the vein that protruded in his front leg.

He convulsed but I stroked him in the hope that it would calm him.

Of course nothing could calm him once the venom hit his system, but mine was so dilute that he was almost drained before the burn could register. Finally the heart stilled and the lion expired. I stood solemnly and gave the lion a small thank you before turning to Aro.

"What shall I do with the body?" I asked.

"The cleaning crew will see to it." Aro said happily. "Come Essie, Tobias we have much to discuss."

Aro and Sulpicia led us back into the main hall where there was no sign of the charred remains of Dayton. We didn't stop there though; Aro led us into the home corridor and to the first set of doors.

As Aro opened them and let us inside I realised that this was his private chamber. It was nice in a grand kind of way, although all the furniture did look comfortable.

"Please, take a seat." Aro said, indicating one of the sofas.

Tobias and I sat side-by-side as Aro sat in the grandest chair in the room. Sulpicia went off to her own little corner and turned on a computer.

"It used to be needle work, now it's computers." Aro said with a fond smile when he caught me looking.

"There are only so many techniques you can learn while embroidering." Sulpicia said in a dark husky voice that surprised me. "I like to know what's going on in the world."

Aro turned back to us and smiled as if apologising for his wife's rudeness.

"That was some display." He said. "Your powers could prove useful to us."

I nodded my head.

"There is room on the guard for one such as you."

"Ok. I don't want to be a Volturi, but I'll work for you. I just don't want to be a member of the guard." I stated.

"I admire your honesty. Very well, I will not force you to be on the guard, but if you wish to stay here then you must earn your keep."

"So I can leave if I want?" I asked brightly.

"If that is your wish." Aro said lightly, but there was something in his look that I didn't like.

It seemed to say, you really have no choice in this matter.

"I will do whatever you ask of me, providing it's not killing humans." I stated.

"We can work around your beliefs." Aro said. "And you Tobias, your former position is available, along with all its benefits for you and your mate."

"Which position?" Tobias asked, his voice a glacier.

"Spokesperson and diplomat. I believe we have entered a time for diplomacy and the others are too eager for the fight to be of any use in this area. You have always had a level head about you and will not allow the others to make mistakes that may cost us or our reputation dearly." Aro said lightly, although in a pointed way.

Tobias was looking thoughtful.

"All the benefits?" He asked.

Aro nodded.

"Then I accept your offer Master." Tobias said solemnly as he bowed his head.

"Good. Welcome to our fold." Aro said magnanimously. "Now I am sure there is much a young couple like yourselves would rather be doing right now so I will leave you to it."

"Thank you Master." Tobias said, rising to his feet.

He pulled me up too as I felt numb with shock, wondering what exactly Tobias had just agreed to.

"You will be summoned when needed." Aro informed us as we reached the door.

"Yes Master." Tobias said and led me outside.

I managed to keep a lid on my questions until we were safely inside our quarters.

_What the hell did you just agree to?_ I asked.

Tobias looked at me shocked.

"I have just signed up as a full member of the guard?" He said as if he didn't quite believe it himself.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because now we are untouchable." Tobias stated.

"Yeah. But what do you have to do?" I asked, hoping the answer wasn't too bad.

"Go wherever I am needed." He stated.

"But, what if they need us in two different places?" I asked, feeling a wrench in my stomach at just the thought.

"Then at least you will be safe." Tobias said in a way that made me frightful for his safety.

I felt worried.

_If I had not have done this Aro would have found some way to separate us, he would rather control you alone. But if I am a guard member then he cannot work to separate us. We are protected by his own rules._ Tobias said as if he was trying to assure himself as much as me.

_But now you're his bitch. _I pointed out.

_I am willing to endure it to keep you safe._ He stated.

_Thanks_. I said and I placed my arms around him and kissed him_. But you're giving up way too much for me._

_You are my Essie; I couldn't bear if anything was to happen to you._ He said as he hugged me back, and his hug felt desperate as if he were afraid that at any moment I'd go up in a puff of smoke.

We stood there for a long while merely hugging each other. It felt nice just having the contact; his vegetarian scent was comforting to some deep down part of me. Not to mention he was my imprint so his very presence brought me comfort anyway.

_And Aro with his veiled insults and attempts to degrade your well-being. It took all I had not to attack after his remarks in the zoo._ Tobias said with anger in his mind voice.

_What remarks?_ I asked, pulling away from Tobias so I could look at him.

_About the social animal taken from a family group to live alone in captivity far away from its home._ Tobias stated.

_You think he meant me?_ I asked in shock.

_This is Aro we talk of, of course he meant you._ Tobias said darkly.

I growled as I felt the heat rise.

_I'm glad I didn't work that out earlier._ I growled.

_That's why I did not mention it in front of him._ Tobias stated.

_In case I went all Essie on his ass?_ I asked.

_Yes, although it took all my power of will not to attack him myself._

_He knew we wouldn't attack, that's why he did it._ I said. _He's seeing how far he can push us before we snap, but we can't let him goad us into anything like that. We can't let any of them goad us into showing anger, just play it cool and that will get to them most._

_Can you keep your cool?_ Tobias asked.

_As long as I have you I can._ I said. _Our safety depends on it._

_Our safety._ Tobias agreed. _Talking of which, you do realise you called Jane an idiot?_

"Yeah. Well she was acting like one."

Tobias laughed and kissed me.

"We should sleep now." He said.

"Yeah, cause who knows what time they might call us."

With that Tobias and I got ready for bed and settled down for the night.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble and Nikki**

* * *

Life with the Volturi was a lot different to what I expected. I'd always imagined them sitting around in the audience chamber every minuet of the day unless sent out on errands, but as it turned out there were only certain hours when the Court was in session, then everyone did their own thing.

Tobias and I kept to our chamber, only coming out when we were summoned or to feed and exercise my wolf half. Aro had told me that I could use the practice area whenever I wanted, so I mainly used it at night so that Tobias could run with me as well. I preferred this obviously.

We had our thing, the running, our one shot at freedom that no one could take from us and so in the first week we went every other night. Since there were no objections to this we decided to push for every night, and still nobody objected so we carried this through the second week and into the third. It was great being able to do this every night, but Tobias warned me not to grow too attached to this arrangement since it was most likely only tolerated because there were no newbies to train for the time being. On that note we were more or less the newbies, well I guess I was and Tobias was my trainer.

Tobias laughed at that statement and kissed me, but it was all show really, him trying to play light hearted. But I was tied to him in every way possible and I knew the constant dread he felt that I was here in the one place in all the world he didn't want me to be. I didn't want me to be here either, and I especially didn't want Tobias here to be pulled once again into the dark life he thought he'd escaped forever.

I thought it best not to draw attention to this since I wanted him happy. I mean I'm not delusional, I know there is no way on earth that Tobias could ever truly be happy here. Neither can I for that matter, but I'd like to make it easier for him if I can.

So we ran every night for the next two weeks and it was with an air of fascinated horror I realised that I had been here a month. I'd been here a month? And still no word from home? If there was any indication that they were truly pissed at me this was it. Because if they weren't then they'd have found some way to communicate by now.

There was something constant about the times I ran, there was one mind in particular who watched me every time although I couldn't place that mind. It was just a random mind in many but I knew it was the same one every night. I wondered if the vampire had been set the task of observing me by one of the brothers, and if it was Aro then the person was like living CCTV and Aro could review the disc later without having to do anything so tedious as to watch me himself.

I thought I'd figured it out one Saturday night when Renata was waiting in the mouth of the tunnel. But after I talked to her for a couple of minuets and got a feel for her mind I realised it wasn't her. The mystery remained, although her conversation was well worth noting.

"Good evening Tobias, good evening Miss Black." Renata said politely.

"Good evening Renata." Tobias said with a formal bow.

"Hey Renata how's things? And please, call me Essie." I said lightly.

"As you wish Essie, and things are as normal." She replied giving me a curious look.

"Glad to hear." I said with a grin plastered across my face that was clearly so fake.

"And how are things with you?"

"As well as can be expected." I said lightly.

Renata nodded her head.

"So you got the night off?" I asked, because it was rare to see her without one or other of the brothers present.

"Yes. The Masters do not require me so I thought I would take a stroll down and see for myself the much talked about wolf friend."

"Cool." I said with a shrug.

"Surely there is not much talk." Tobias said with a frown.

"Tobias, you know as well as I that any new member to the fold becomes the topic of conversation for a while after. It is nice when there is a new person to discuss, especially if there is something interesting about them, and there has never been one more interesting than you Essie."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." I said, frowning slightly.

Renata smiled.

"Of course it is much more thrilling to discuss said powers first hand with the person who possesses them." She said in an excited voice.

"Really?" I said with a derisive snort.

"Yes." Renata said, choosing to ignore my tone, although she had registered it. "I have many questions for you Essie. Am I permitted to ask you them?"

"Well I guess it depends on the questions." I said as Tobias frowned and took my hand.

_Careful love, you may inadvertently give something away._

_I know. _

"Ask away and I'll answer if it's not too personal."

Renata's smile widened.

"Very well. Firstly, what is it like to be a wolf?" She asked.

"By that do you mean the actual wolf or do you mean werewolf?"

"I refer to the animal. When you are that beautiful creature who is so clearly not a cursed Child of the Night, what is it like?"

"It's hard to explain really. I mean it's different from when I'm this form. For a start I've got four legs and a tail. Then there's like, I haven't got hands, but you don't need them in the forest. Oh the forest, so great to run through that as a wolf. The wind whipping through your fur as the scents build a picture on the air that is much more reliable than your eyes that can only see the present. I guess what I like most is the freedom of it."

"Freedom?" Renata questioned, latching on to that one word.

Tobias gave my hand a squeeze and I realised that I'd said the wrong word.

"Yeah, you know from the constraints of being human. Back home it meant a few hours where I didn't have to worry about school and that damn five thousand word essay that should have been in yesterday. You become your instincts and your senses and you realise most of that crap don't matter. It's a bit like when you slip into the hunting trance and all you care for is the blood while your senses guide you in your quest."

"I see." Renata said with the nod of her head. "I too find a sense of freedom when the hunt takes me, it frees you from thoughts that have no place in life. Thoughts that only serve to complicate nature."

I nodded my head.

"But being vegetarian do you not find it hard to allow yourself to succumb to the hunt?"

"We still need our instincts and senses to hunt." Tobias answered. "You merely train yourself to want the scent of animal blood rather than that of humans."

"Does it still taste foul?" A new voice asked and Marcus stepped out of the shadows.

Renata bowed her head and moved to the side to allow him to take her place opposite us.

"No your lordship." Tobias answered. "I passed that stage long ago, for the knowledge that I have spared yet another life is honey enough to sweeten the blood for me."

"You've become quite the poet in your old age." Marcus said his voice still flat and dead.

"I speak how I find." Tobias said softly and Marcus nodded his head.

"And you, how do you find the taste of animal blood young Esther?" Marcus said, turning his gaze to me.

"I think it's delicious, so warm and rich. Carnivores taste the best, but herbivores make up the quantity. My favourite is mountain lion, although I'm not opposed to the odd bear provided Tobias and I take it down together." I said with a fond smile as I remembered one particular time we wrestled with a bear.

"Taking prey together is most fun." Marcus said softly and took my hand.

_…Didyme was always gentle, that's why she made the perfect hunting partner, for like me she did not like to see them suffer. They are our prey yes, but what did screaming add to the thrill? Nothing but hurting our sensitive ears. That time we stole into the slave quarters in the Villa of Osirius and worked our way with such deadly precision that not one slave woke to know their fate. After the blood had flowed and the humans were no more Didyme put her little hand to my cheek and smiled in that way that stole my unbeating heart from the first time I had laid eyes on her. She placed her lips to mine, the taste of blood was still on them and it thrilled me. Frantic were our hands and our clothes did not last in our desperation to…_

I shivered and pulled my hand away.

"Is something wrong dear?" Marcus asked.

"You and Didyme sure had fun back in the day." I said, feeling my stomach roll and a shudder ran through me but I tried desperately not to show it.

"What did you see?" Marcus asked, sounding intrigued by my power rather than freaked out that I'd invaded his privacy.

"This." I said, and placed my hand against his cheek to show him.

His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't become angry or annoyed or disgusted like so many others had when I'd accidentally read them like this. Instead he smiled and said, "She did not like to see them suffer."

"Didyme was always a conscientious hunter." Tobias agreed.

Marcus nodded with a sad smile, then his red eyes flashed up to me, "Tell me my dear, how did you come to know that? I was not thinking it."

"Perhaps not consciously, but at some level you were and when you touched me my mind latched on to it. It does sometimes. I try to rein it in, but now and again something slips through. I try not listen in, but sometimes the knowledge is just there before I can cut it off."

"I can imagine how troublesome that must be." Marcus said kindly. "Well it has been an interesting conversation, Tobias, Esther, I will look forward to more in the future."

"Yes your lordship." Tobias said with a bow.

"That would be great." I said with a smile, "Although I would ask you one favour in return."

Marcus looked at me expectantly.

"Please call me Essie. Renesmee's the only one who calls me Esther, and that's only when I'm in trouble."

"But I have heard Tobias call you Esther." Marcus said with a frown.

"Yeah." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "But he calls me Miss Esther it's a joking annoying nickname thing we got going on. He calls me Miss Esther and I call him Fang Boy. It's from before we were imprints, or even really friends for that matter." I said, smiling at Tobias. "When I was dealing with an annoying pain in the ass vampire who was making it more difficult for me to keep a low profile at school than it already was."

"And I was dealing with a petulant child who would shun my hand of friendship then call to me in times of trouble." Tobias replied and he wore the first genuine smile he'd had since we arrived.

"Sounds…wonderful." Marcus said, and he dropped his head.

"Oh god! We're being so rude! We shouldn't be talking about this in front of you, not after…" I didn't finish the sentence but hugged him instead.

Marcus froze solid in the vampire shock, but then he relaxed and patted my back once.

"Such delightful warmth." He said, "But your scent is truly repugnant." He added with a chuckle and I heard Renata gasp.

I laughed myself and stepped back.

"Well it keeps the vamps at bay." I said and winked.

"All except one." He said as Tobias took my hand once more. "We will talk again Essie. And Tobias." He added and nodded his head.

We nodded back.

He smiled one last time then his face fell into its normal state of boredom before he turned around and headed back into the tunnel with Renata close behind him.

_I kinda like Marcus._ I thought to Tobias.

_He was the only one of the Masters that I could stand. Even when I was all for the blood and slaughter. _Tobias replied as we headed into the tunnel to make our way back to our quarters.

_I like the fact that he seemed curious about me for the sake of curiosity and not because he was making a little list in his head in the hope of figuring out the best way to employ me and what weaknesses I might have in case I ever decide to leave._

_Marcus is only curious and I would satisfy that curiosity for him in a heartbeat under the safe knowledge that he would never use that knowledge to hurt you. However…_

_If we tell him next time Aro touches him he'll know all our secrets._ I finished.

_Precisely. _

_It's a shame really cause I reckon Marcus would make a great friend. _

_And ally in this place of enemies._ Tobias agreed although I didn't agree with his choice of phrase.

_You mustn't think like that._ I declared.

_But they are our enemies._ Tobias stated.

_I know, but we have to live with them every day so we'll have to think of them more as friends, who also happen to be our enemies. You know, like…frenemies._

Tobias chuckled aloud and two of the Volturi guard who were passing us in the corridor looked at us curiously. I smiled at them until they got unnerved and looked away, and I laughed.

So much for big bad Volturi. What's the world coming to when members of the guard can be stared down by one little wolf girl? I chortled.

_They should choose their stock more carefully._ Tobias stated_. Although to be honest they were only low ranking members. Cannon fodder if ever I_ _saw it._

_The Volturi need cannon fodder?_ I asked as we reached our door.

_In the instances when Alec and Jane have to be separated for there are two battles that happen simultaneously, then yes, cannon fodder is required. _

_I bet they don't get to wear guard robes._

_No. They wear civilian clothing and then are listed among the enemy should they fall._

I shook my head in disgust and dropped onto the bed. _That's just sick._

_I know, but Aro cares too much for the reputation of the Volturi to allow an under performing member to spoil our record for crushing the enemy and showing no tolerance to those who choose to flaunt our laws._ Tobias stated firmly.

I laughed at his statement.

"Our?" I demanded with one eyebrow raised although I was still laughing.

"You know what I meant." Tobias said moodily, looking down at his hands.

"Hey I was teasing you Fang Boy. I know what you meant, and we are part of the machine now so I guess their reputation is our reputation." I said with a dismissive shrug.

_I hope not._ Tobias thought to me darkly as a look of dread crossed his face.

_Ok, how about their reputation for not tolerating the vampires who over feed and draws attention to our kind?_

_I suppose I'm ok with that reputation_. Tobias conceded.

_Ok? Really Tobias Hannigan?_ I teased.

He grinned at me and placed his hand against my cheek. He gave me a flash of memory of the night I'd first teased him about using the word that seemed so out of place in his vocabulary. I smiled and placed my hand against his cheek and began adding my own memories to his of what happened after we got up to his room.

My body was heating up at just the thought and I leaned closer until our lips made contact. I moved until I was sat in his lap with my arms and legs wrapped around him as we kissed for all we were worth. I could feel those passions stir within me, all heaped up and contained as they had been before my eighteenth birthday. Actually it was more or less how I felt round about this time last year.

It had been a month, a very long month since we had arrived in Volterra. A month where our contact had been limited, but it had been bearable because of one simple fact. My body knew it would get the release it craved. But now it had been a month and still no release? The pressure was building.

Ok. So I know what you're thinking. How could anyone feel relaxed enough to want to have sex in Volterra? But you don't quite understand the drive of imprinting when it comes to it wanting you to create babies. It wants you to produce the babies and so it entices you to make them.

God damn it, I didn't want kids yet let alone in Volterra! Why the hell couldn't my weird wolfy senses recognise the danger of all the damn vampires around me? Or maybe it did and that's why it was encouraging me to proceed with my love making in order to make as many more protectors as quickly as possible.

"Essie!" Tobias voice brought me back to reality.

I blinked and looked at Tobias where I had him pinned to the bed, we were both topless and Tobias was looking particularly ruffled. God he looked so sexy when he was so unkempt, I just had to feel him in me, to ride that wave, climb that mountain…

"Esther Marie Black!" Tobias said sharply.

I was brought to my senses once more to find Tobias looking up at me with worry.

"What am I doing?" I gasped. "Why am I…"

I slid off Tobias and onto the floor. I knelt there with my head on my hands on the edge of the bed as I despaired at what I'd just nearly done.

"Essie." Tobias said softly as he knelt down beside me and placed his arm around me. "It's not that I don't want to. God no. I would love nothing more than to take you right now, but without the proper precautions… I will not…"

"Risk my safety." I cut him off. "Yeah. I know that. I don't want to risk my safety either let alone risk the safety of our children. But my stupid wolfy compulsions are telling me to make babies and make them quick. Why? Why is it telling me to do that? Why would I want to expose any children to this place, especially our own?"

"Shhhh!" Tobias said in despair as he ran his hand over my back comfortingly. "I know this is hard, I feel the compulsion too." He whispered and his voice sounded thick with tears. "But we have to remain strong, stand against the voice in our head, for the sake of you. And for the sake of our children."

I sobbed and turned to him and he pulled me into his chest where I wept as he held me as if he was afraid the whole world was out to get me.

_I feel as if it is a lot of the time_. He thought to me.

Please don't. It's bad enough that I think that.

_I can't help it._ He stated.

_I know._ I replied as thick tears ran down my cheeks. _I hate them for what they've done to us, I hate them all. I wish I could tear them apart and burn up all the pieces, but the world needs them or I'd do it this second._

_I know, and I would help you destroy every last one of them._ Tobias thought back.

I couldn't think coherently anymore, I was too upset. I cried in painful sobs as Tobias held me. I should have just let the Volturi kill me rather than be their prisoner here.

"Never think that!" Tobias commanded as he pushed me away from him and I looked into his eyes with shock. "Never think you are better off dead."

"I…I won't." I said through my sobs. "I…I…I won't…"

"I can't lose you Essie." He said as if speaking a fundamental truth. "Not after how long I had to wait to find you I can't lose you. I can't even bear the thought of it."

"Hush." I soothed, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never be lost to you." I promised and stroked some of his hair back behind his ear. "Hey." I said, with the best Essie grin I could muster. "I'm Essie Black, the vamp wolf brat. It'll take more than…whatever this is, to keep this bitch down."

"You are not a bitch." Tobias said firmly.

"I can be if the mood takes me." I said as lightly as I could manage, but you could still hear the tears in my voice.

Tobias laughed, but it was that shaky laugh of someone who'd just been crying and wasn't quite over it but was doing their damndest to make out that they were.

"Essie…" He began but trailed off and his face was contorted as if he was stopping himself from crying once more.

"It's ok." I said, and I pulled him into my bare shoulder.

"My Essie." He murmured as he nuzzled at my neck, getting as close to my heat as he could.

"My Tobias." I whispered as I tightened my arms around him and kissed his neck ever so tenderly.

I was still upset but I felt those stirrings again, the tingles of want as I took in his scent with his body pressed so closely to mine. I let out a shuddering breath as his cold fingers skimmed over my bare back.

I was lost in the thrill of it now and I placed my lips to the side of his neck, I threw in a small lick for good measure and he purred as his hand slid to my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his want press against me and I pulled my head back slightly to look at him in question. He looked back with the same question.

Should we go ahead with this and to hell with the consequences?

I felt my breathing pick up as did his, but we were frozen looking at each other. His hand slid from my lower back to round my thigh before he reached the bare flesh of my inner thigh. He was looking into my eyes wanting me to stop him as he moved his hand higher, but I couldn't stop him. I wanted him to stop himself, well my sensible part did. The rest of me was cheering him on, that's it, just a little higher. I was already tingling in anticipation of his touch.

If Tobias wanted restraint he wouldn't get it from me, he'd have to find his own or in less than a minuet we'd be having full sex au naturelle as it were. I was ready for it too, I was ready to face the consequences because when all was said and done, there wasn't much more that would add to the trouble I was already in.

He'd reached my opening and his fingers were messaging gently as I moved against him, trying to get the delightful friction as he placed his lips to my throat and began to suck. I was lost, my body starting to tighten, waiting for release. I was wet now; wet enough for him to enter me so we could reach the top together…

'You have mail.'

I opened my eyes and looked at Tobias curiously as the electronic voice cut through all thought or feeling.

'You have mail.' The voice repeated.

This could only mean one thing!

I gasped and jumped up, pulling the bathrobe back up around me properly. When I glanced at Tobias he was still in position as if I was in his arms as he sat there a little dazed.

"I've got mail!" I squealed as I ran to the computer.

"From who?" Tobias asked, stopping behind me as I sat in the computer chair.

I moved the mouse and the screensaver disappeared, I clicked on the tab for my inbox and sighed in relief as I saw that it was an email from Sammie.

I clicked on it and the message in Quileute came up on screen.

_**Essie, **_

_**I don't care what the others say. I know this silence is for your protection as well as ours. It could be that a certain cold one has managed to get your login details and he's reading it now. I hope none of them know how to read Quileute. **_

_**Anyway, I know you must be tearing your hair out wondering why we haven't contacted you, but you know why, and no, it's not cause we're angry with you, although you know, you could have told me. I would have helped you as much as I could. **_

_**It's been bad here these past four weeks, there's such a sense of loss on the Res since Timmy died and you've gone. We had Timmy's funeral the other day and all the pack showed up, I thought you'd like to know that. So he's gone to his rest and we've made previsions for his family.**_

_**Renesmee is pissed at you, but mainly because you didn't let her know beforehand. That seems to be everyone's biggest problem, you didn't let us know. We would have supported you if you had, even in the choice you made. And we all know why you did, but just cause you're Alpha doesn't mean you have to shoulder everything on your own.**_

_**If there's anything you need from home let me know and I'll try and get it shipped to you. Although god knows where I'll get the money lol.**_

_**We still all love you and I hope you're still alive cause I couldn't bear to lose another wolf to them.**_

_**I'm gonna get into so much trouble for this :(**_

_**Sammie xx**_

I read the message through a couple of times before I hit reply_**.**_

**_Sammie_**

_**I'm glad to hear from you. God I've been losing my mind here thinking you'd all abandoned me, but Tobias assured me it was because of what you said. I'm so relieved. I miss everyone and I wish I was back there.**_

_**I mean, life's not too bad here, but I miss the freedom of the Res. **_

_**I don't need you to ship anything to me but could you tell Carlisle that…**_

I paused in typing as I tried to work out what to write.

"How can I phrase this so that Carlisle will know what I mean but Sammie won't?" I asked.

"Allow me." Tobias said, taking over the keyboard.

_…**tell Carlisle that instinct is hard to oppose and that I need all the precautions I can get before I do something stupid. You have to tell him that exactly. **_

I frowned at that sentence before batting Tobias' hands away.

_**Not that I'm alpharing you or anything, but Carlisle will know what I need. **_

_**Give my love to everyone and tell them that I'm sorry**_

_**Really, really sorry for what I put them through**_

_**Ess xx**_

I read over the message then hit send.

I slumped in my chair as the message was pending, but once it was sent I didn't feel the uplifting I was expecting.

_What's wrong?_ Tobias asked.

_I thought that once I had heard from them I'd feel better, but I don't._

_Because it is not the same as being free to meet them face-to-face_. Tobias replied and kissed me softly on the head.

_Probably._ I conceded.

I sighed and sat up straight.

"I need a shower." I stated standing up. "A very cold shower." I muttered as I headed for the bathroom.

"That is probably for the best." Tobias said.

I snorted and grinned at him before I closed the bathroom door.

The shower helped to cool me, and maybe it was being away from Tobias too. I didn't have his scent driving me wild. I washed thoroughly with the shower gel and the shampoo in the vain hope that this would hide my scent from Tobias, although I knew it wouldn't. But anything that would stop us from getting all hot again was worth a try. I can't believe how close we actually came to actually doing it! Thank god for Sammie, that's all I can say. If her message had come through any later I might be regretting the consequences right now. Well not right now, Tobias and I would probably still be going, but later I would regret.

After I finished in the shower I dressed in my pyjamas since it was late and I really should get some sleep now. When I returned to our room Tobias was still where I had left him and he looked deep in thought.

"Shower's free." I said lightly.

He looked up and smiled.

"Yes. I think I should shower too." He stated and ghosted past me into the bathroom and shut the door.

I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and began to towel my hair dry while I waited for Tobias to finish up. I was feeling really tired now and I just wanted my sleep. I went over to the dressing table and brushed my hair as I regarded myself in the mirror. I didn't look happy, I looked tired and out of hope.

No, that wasn't Essie Black. I had to be more positive or they would drag me down. Like Tobias said, as long as we have each other they can't take us over. I smiled at myself but it didn't really help.

The bathroom door opened and I turned to greet Tobias as he emerged.

"Did you have a nice shower?" I asked.

Tobias nodded.

I smiled then yawned.

"Time for sleep?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." I said, and rose from the chair.

We got into the bed and I settled against his chest.

_That was a close call today._ I said as I allowed my eyes to droop.

_Yes. Thank goodness for Sammie's timing. We were saved by the bell as it were._

_Yeah._ I agreed as I felt myself drift.

"Night my love." Tobias whispered when I was just on the cusp of sleep, I pulled closer to him and fell into sleep.

…Where's Essie? Where's Essie?

_I didn't recognise the voice that was running through my head but it felt familiar._

I want Essie, I want Essie, where is she?

_I got the feeling of longing and of being lost. I was trapped by my inability to communicate. Why was everyone so sad? And where was Essie? Essie was there and now gone. Essie go away and I can't see her now. _

"_Is that you brave Hunter?" I whispered into my dream._

"_Essie?" And he was there with me in my dream._

_I picked him up and cradled him against my shoulder._

"_I'm her brave Hunter." I said._

"_Essie go! Essie go!" He said, wriggling in my arms and I could feel his rejection._

"_I had to protect you." I whispered._

_Hunter shook his head and pushed himself away from me._

"_Essie go." Hunter said as he placed his hand against my cheek._

_An image formed and I was at a low point of view but I could see Renesmee sitting on the little couch back home. Her hair hung either side of her as she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and it was clear that she was crying. Jake was sat next to her with his arm around her trying to comfort her even though he too looked upset. _

"_It'll be ok." Jake said but not really convincing like._

"_They have her Jake. They have her and…" Renesmee replied. _

"_If anyone can survive the Volturi it's Ess." Jake said with a chuckle, but it was clear he didn't think so._

"_Nobody can survive the Volturi." Renesmee growled._

_I made a sound and Renesmee looked down at me._

"_Oh Hunter." She said and picked me up onto her lap. "If only you knew what was going on?" She added as she pulled me into her chest and I was surrounded by heat and the sense of my mother._

_But then I realised Hunter did know what was going on. Or at least he had some idea but he couldn't quite work it out yet. I looked down at Hunter still in my arms and he looked back with tears in his wide green eyes and his bottom lip trembling. _

"_Essie go." He said._

"_Yeah. Essie go." I whispered, feeling the tears in my own eyes._

"_Essie stay." He said firmly and I got a flash of the night he'd woke up and he'd been crying in his crib. He'd told me to stay and I'd promised I would._

"_I'm sorry bro." I said. "I'm sorry I broke my promise."_

_His eyes were sad._

"_Stay?"_

"_I can't. This is just a dream, it's not real. It's just our connection, or maybe my guilt. But I'm not really here, I'm somewhere far away."_

_Hunter frowned at me, of course how could he possibly understand me?_

"_Essie gone. Forget Essie." I whispered and kissed him on the forehead. "It's the best thing for you kid." I muttered as I put him down in the floor. "I never existed." I whispered and pulled myself away from him._

_It was harsh, but it was better for him. He was too young to be worrying about a sister he couldn't save. I wanted him safe and happy and if that meant he never remembered me, well maybe that was for the best…_

I awoke and sat up strait from my dream. I could feel the sweat on my brow, something that hadn't happened with a dream for a long long while. I also felt drained but I knew there was something I needed to do first.

I went to the computer and turned it on while Tobias came to stand behind me.

_What's wrong?_ He asked.

_I need to send a message home._ I thought back. _Hunter needs to forget me._

_You cannot mention him in the message. _Tobias said urgently.

_I know that._ I replied as I waited for the computer to go through all its set up processes impatiently.

_Then how will you get your message across?_

_I'll think of something._ I said as I finally got into my e-mail.

I opened a new message and addressed to Renesmee. I decided to make the subject of my mail, _**An Apology,**_ and I typed it into the relevant box.

I clicked on the main box and began to write a message that was the first contact I'd had with my mother in a month. I'd never gone this long without some form of communication and it was a little hard to get started, but after a little thought I knew what needed to be said.

_**Mom, and everybody really, **_

**Ok so maybe I shouldn't message you guys, you're probably all pissed at me for handing myself over. I guess there's not enough apologies in the world to make up for what I did. I know that in time you'll all forgive me, but until that time it's probably better that most forget me. Especially the kids, you know what they're like. Maybe it's better they think I'm dead or better still that I never existed at all. You know how fond the Res kids are of me and I wish I hadn't formed bonds with them in the first place. But what's done is done and better they don't remember me than to pine after me.**

_**Mom, I'm really sorry, but you know it was the best thing for everyone. **_

_**Esther Marie Black x**_

_Do you think that will work?_ I asked.

_I think Renesmee will glean your meaning from it while to any prying Volturi it merely looks like the rambling message of a homesick girl. _Tobias observed.

_Good._ I replied as I hit send.

_What has brought this on?_ Tobias asked as he draped his arms around my shoulders.

_Hunter communicated with me._ _He was in such distress I couldn't let him go on missing me. He has to forget all about me if he wants to grow up right._ I said sadly as I realised I was removing myself completely from the Res.

Are you sure it's such a good idea? Will it not hurt him to find out later in life that he has a sister they hid from him?

Maybe, but at least he's not hurting now. And who knows how long we're gonna be here? He might not even turn out like me and will live out a normal life. Do you really think we'll be out of here in one lifetime? I asked, trying to rationalise my decision since Tobias made some pretty valid points.

Yes. I understand your logic, but there is the possibility that buying your brother peace of mind now will cause him heartache later should he find out. Tobias persisted.

But he'll be old enough to deal with it then. I sighed.

_I hope you're right._ Tobias said softly.

I was silent while I weighed up the pros and cons.

I was notified of a new message.

_**Essie,**_

**Thanks for the message and you must understand, we're not mad at you and you're already forgiven. Although I am annoyed that you have waited until now to message me when you promised to message me everyday. That aside, I agree that the children should forget you and I will work toward making this so, although they do miss their treasured instructor. Nobody can impress them quite the way you can. So have faith lamb and stay happy, and make sure you message me everyday young lady or I will be vexed.**

_**Mom xxx**_

I smiled and patted Tobias' hand as he still laid it on my shoulder.

_They forgive me._ I thought.

_I told you they would._ Tobias replied and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and turned to meet his lips. We kissed for a while but then I thought I'd better break it off, didn't want to get carried away like we did yesterday.

"I need a shower." I said with a smile. "Isn't there court at eleven this morning?"

"Yes." Tobias answered.

"Then we'd better get ready." I said and gave him one last peck before heading for the bathroom.

It was the evening now and I was getting ready for my nightly run. I was glad of it after such a boring day at Court. Absolutely nothing of interest happened, it amazed me how the Volturi didn't die of boredom. So I was really looking forward to the run, but I was even more excited to discover I had a message from Carlisle in my inbox.

_**Dearest Essie,**_

**Sammie was kind enough to pass on your message and although it troubles me that you could want such things while there I also know how the draw effects you and it is always better to be safe than sorry. I will have the items you requested sent to you as soon as possible so expect them within the week. I do hope they reach you intact.**

_**Please feel free to let me know how you and Tobias are getting on in Volterra and how fares my old friend Aro, please send him my regards.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Carlisle x **_

I hit the reply button feeling happy.

_**Thanks Grandpa, you don't know how happy it makes me just hearing from you. Tobias and I are as well as can be expected. I'll pass your message on to Aro the next time I see him.**_

_**Essie xx**_

I sent the message and felt as light as air as I stood up from the computer.

"You're in a happy mood." Tobias observed.

"Carlisle said he'd see what he could do." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear." Tobias observed.

_Me too, I hope he sends it by airmail. Maybe there's a chance that I might just be able to behave myself_. I observed.

_And I will do this too._ Tobias promised me and kissed me on the cheek. "Ready for our run love?" He asked.

"Yep. Come on." I said, as I made sure the bathrobe was secure. "Let's go blow some steam."

Tobias gave me a goofy smile and I grinned back as I took his hand and led him out into the corridor. We rushed along it and it took me a moment to realise but there was somebody keeping pace with us. I looked to my right, since Tobias was on my left, to find Jane ghosting along beside us.

"Good evening?" I said, a little curious.

"Good evening both." She said flatly. "I thought I should come see what all the fuss is about for myself." She said.

"But didn't you see me that first day?" I asked with a frown since I clearly remembered her in Aro's entourage.

"Yes. But I didn't pay attention. What need was there for me to observe when we have no intention of wiping out your kind?" She said bluntly.

"But you do now?" I asked, feeling the heat leap into my chest.

"There is no sense in us taking out your little tribe. As far as we're concerned you're making our job easier in the Pacific North West along with all your vegetarians. I find my own curiosity piqued now for the word is that you two work almost as one. Vampire and werewolf together, now that would make an ideal teaming. Imagine the fear we would strike into the hearts of those who do not abide by our rules if we had a few werewolf in our rank?" She said, sounding alive for once. "But alas this will never work since your tribe will never consider working with us because of our diet, and the Children of the Moon are cursed wretched beings with no hope of training. Since this limits the dream I'd like to at least observe what might be possible."

"Well you're more than welcome to watch." I said.

Jane smiled and it seemed to say 'I would watch without your permission'.

"Feel free to ask anything after." I said happily.

"Oh I will." She assured me.

I was thankful that we reached the mouth of the tunnel at this point and Jane fritted away to wherever the tunnels led up to in the viewing area. I sighed and turned to Tobias who gave me an encouraging smile. I shrugged and slipped out of the bathrobe as I allowed the heat to burst through my body.

My front paws thudded onto the floor and I turned my head on the side to regard Tobias through my wolf eyes.

_You ready to roll Fang Boy?_ I asked.

_As I'll ever be Wolf Girl._ Tobias replied.

_Let's give Jane a show to remember. _I declared and winked.

_Is that what we're reduced to? Performers for the entertainment of monsters?_ Tobias asked forlornly.

_Find the place you're most useful and exploit it._ I pointed out.

_I suppose you are right Miss Esther._ Tobias said with a wry smile and he reached up to scratch my ear. _Let's give Lady Jane exactly the display she craves._

I let out a wolfy snigger before I bounded out into the practice area, Tobias close at my side. We ran a few circles of the area before we started our usual messing about. It was nothing really, just bounding and jumping and chasing each other. I don't know where all this, 'hope for vampires and werewolves to work as one' was coming from when this was only horseplay and I'd never consider going into battle as full wolf with Tobias in tow if I was up against vamps. That was tempting fate just a little too much for my liking.

I felt the happy clouds of fatigue after a couple of hours and after an indication to Tobias we headed back to the mouth of the tunnel so I could phase back. Tobias had the robe ready to throw around me as soon as I was human. We were getting good at this.

I tied the robe around me as my body settled back into shape. I felt happy, but tired and a little achy.

"Was it a good run love?" Tobias asked as he placed his arms around me.

"Yeah." I answered. "But do you know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

"A nice hot bath. It would be so soothing right now. Maybe you could go run it for me and I'll join you in about half an hour." I suggested.

Tobias gave me an inquisitive look that was tinged with a little hurt.

Ok. So I want a little me time! Go run me a bath and who knows, maybe we could take it together. I said seductively.

_It depends on our control_. Tobias pointed out.

_I'm sure you can find enough for a simple bath._ I said and kissed him.

_I'm sure I can. But why do you wish to stay here?_

I don't know. I just want to be a part of everything. Just lie back and relax into nature. I answered with a frown as I tried to work it out for myself.

_I look forward to when you join me._ Tobias said, and kissed me_. But keep a channel open. Just in case._

_Like I wouldn't?_ I said, a little offended.

_I know. But you must understand my worry._

_Of course I do_. I said. _But all I'll be doing is resting some under the open sky and then I'll jump in the bath._

I don't like the thought of leaving you here.

I know. But I'll be ok. The Volturi are not gonna try anything at the moment because Aro hasn't satisfied his curiosity about me. The worse that can happen is one of them might call me some names, but I can handle that.

Tobias gave me a worried look.

"I'll be fine." I promised him and kissed his lips. "Just go run that bath and we'll have some fun when I get back." I whispered into his ear.

Tobias smiled but then he frowned.

Not too much fun. We do not want things to get out of hand.

_Of course not._ I said, contriving to look as innocent as possible. Because maybe we didn't need things to get out of hand but I sure as hell wanted it to.

Ok, so maybe not the best thoughts to help my will power. I had to be strong, for the sake of my health I had to behave. I can do that. I know I can. After all, Carlisle's package should be here within a week, that wasn't too long to wait.

_If there is any trouble, no matter how insignificant it may seem, call on me and I will be here promptly. _Tobias declared.

_I know._ I said with a smile. _Now go, draw me that bath and I will be with you soon._

_Ok._ Tobias thought as he sighed.

"Don't be too long." He counselled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I won't." I promised.

We smiled at each other one last time, although I'll admit Tobias smile was a little strained, before my beloved headed into the tunnel.

I headed back out onto the floor of the practice area until the light of the full moon fell upon me. I lay down and looked up at that bright ball floating in the sky, wondering at how clear it was here to allow me to see the moon in all her glory. There were no scuddering clouds to add an eerie atmosphere to the scene and for this I was glad.

I lay looking up at the moon, basking in her glow. Us Quileutes weren't controlled by that rock, but I could sure feel her presence somewhere deep within.

"Hello Holly." I said without opening my eyes as I felt a sudden intrusive presence, "What can I do for you?"

"I have done you a great disservice." Holly said in a sorry voice and I realised she had been the constant mind, the one who watched me every night.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I am responsible for you being here. I brought this fate upon you, but you don't deserve this. You belong amongst your family, not here in the hot lands of Volterra."

"It's no big deal." I said with shrug.

"But if it was not for me Aro would not know of your existence."

"He was bound to find out eventually. You just made it sooner, so what's there for you to feel bad about?"

"You seem unperturbed by your lot." Holly stated as if I was her lab project of plankton and I was suddenly showing a curious new behaviour that she hadn't anticipated before.

"Well I'm here and there's not much I can do about it now. So what's the point in moping?" I said in a bored voice as I continued to look at the moon.

"Really?" Holly asked, sounding hopeful.

"You were hurting and so you ran back to your family. It's nice to know who you really consider your family. I mean, we never ever made you feel welcome, did we?"

"The Cullens were most gracious, but how could I have gone to them after what I did to you?" She asked gravely.

"In case it's escaped your notice, the Cullens are quite a forgiving lot. It would have been so much simpler if you'd just owned up after the whole Amber thing. They would have helped you through it. They've all had the odd slip up, but you just went on killing didn't you? You must have really liked human blood to be so devious, which is what bugs me the most. You're here in Volterra where human blood is practically on tap, but you still got gold eyes. So that means you're still feeding veggie style. Why?"

"Shall we call it penance for my sins?" Holly said dryly, but then she sighed and her tone became serious when she added, "I feel bad when I feed on humans now. I am unable to switch off that voice in my head that tells me what I do is evil. I have unfortunately developed a conscience. It is the most wretched of things, a cricket constantly chirping away in my ear."

I snorted at her statement.

"So you got a conscience? Pity you didn't figure that out sooner. Like before you tried to hunt me! Then you would never have needed to seek your comfort here."

"Yes." Holly replied downcast.

I felt a little stab of guilt at making her feel bad, but then I remembered that she'd wanted to eat me and if it hadn't been for her I'd be back on the Res now, well at its edge at least, designing a house with Tobias.

But then that little voice of conscience that Holly had been so happy to ignore made me sit up and look at the woman who had wanted to kill me with no thought of our familial ties. She was sitting on the dusty floor near where my head had been with her knees pulled into her chest, she looked so lost and alone. I almost felt sorry for her, but my angry part had to have her say.

"You wanted to kill me and now you've got me stuck here in the one place on earth I really shouldn't be and you want me to make you feel better? Well that's not gonna happen." I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to make me feel better." She replied, sounding a little offended that I'd come to this conclusion. "I just wanted you to understand that I never intended any of this for you. I didn't want it and I certainly never wished it upon you."

"Well that's something at least." I said a little sarky. "Ok, so that was a bit mean, and it does mean something that you didn't want it, I just wish you'd figured it out sooner."

Holly didn't respond to that.

"And even if you didn't want to turn me in to the Volturi, you still wanted to eat me. Which is really weird cause I tend to be a big turnoff for all the other vampires on account of me smelling too much like a wolf. But it just about sent you wild. I saw it in your mind."

"But I smell different to other vampires." Holly said solemnly.

"You smell just like any other vamp to me." I said with a frown.

Holly gave me a look as if I was being deliberately misunderstanding.

"I was referring to my sense of smell." She said a little off hand. "It does not work the same as it does with the others. It's hard to explain, but I do not smell so much as see the scents of others in colours way beyond your imagining. I have seen the colours in many different combinations. But I have never seen them in quite the exquisite symphony that seems to surround you. It is hard to not want to sample you."

"Human and vampire and wolf oh my." I said flatly, repeating her words from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I suppose one could watch a tad too much 'Wizard of Oz'." Holly said with a nervous chuckle.

"That was probably the lamest part of the whole experience for me. I could handle the, you hunting me part, but the Wicked Witch of the West? That was beneath you. Even you must agree to that?"

"I will remember not to quote popular movies when I have designs on your life in the future." Holly said dryly.

"You'd better remember." I warned. "Now I have to go. My bath is probably run and I have plans with my imprint this night."

"Of course you do." Holly said, sounding sad once more, but what could I do about it? I didn't owe her anything. Anyway she had tried to kill me and it was her lies that brought about the end of her marriage. Not my problem.

"Good night." I said brusquely.

"Good night." Holly replied before I ghosted away back toward the chamber.

When I opened the door the main room was empty, but there was steam pouring out of the bathroom and the sound of running water. I inhaled the scent of steam and lavender and camomile and I felt relaxed almost instantly.

I shut the outside door and went over to the bathroom door and peered in. Tobias was kneeling beside the bath testing the temperature of the water in the almost full bath. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up and the combination of our run and the steam was making his hair curl just how I liked it.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"Hey." He replied as he glanced up at me. "How was your communion with nature?"

He held out his hand to me and I took it and allowed him to guide me down into his lap.

"Interesting." I conceded.

"Interesting?" Tobias asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yep."

"How so?"

"Holly was there." I informed him.

Tobias let out a growl that rumbled from his chest and vibrated through mine.

"What did she want?" He demanded through his teeth.

"To let me know that she never meant for them to find out. I knew that anyway, but she had to say it. I think she needed to make herself feel better." I said and rolled my eyes.

_Regardless of the fact that she's ruined your life and destroyed any chance you had of a happy future. _Tobias demanded angrily.

_I can have a happy future here as longs as you're with me._ I said, giving him a quick peck in the hope of distracting him from his anger.

We will never be truly happy here, even with each other's company. We are prisoners in all but name and there is nothing we can do to remedy this situation. We are here and unable to live out even the smallest of the things we planned.

_We got to travel together._ I pointed out, but Tobias gave me an unamused look.

I sighed and leant my cheek against his shoulder.

_I know our lot is hopeless, but if we think of that then we're gonna be miserable and I'd rather a bit of fake happiness to the crushing despair that will take me if I let it. _I said, more truthfully than I intended.

Tobias said nothing, merely held me.

_Now can we have a nice soak in the bath and then go to sleep. Who knows, maybe Carlisle will use special delivery and his parcel will arrive tomorrow? _I said excitedly in the hope of enticing Tobias out of his funk. Why did I mention Holly tonight?

_That's one thing to look forward to I suppose._ Tobias observed.

_So come on._ I said, rising to my feet and pulling him up with me. _Let's just enjoy the little pleasures when we can and the rest wont seem so bad._

_I can try for you._ He said and kissed me.

_Good._ I replied.

We undressed and after a little splashing while we organised ourselves in the unfamiliar tub, we got as much enjoyment out of the bath as we could and I went to sleep that night feeling a little more optimistic that things weren't as bad as they could be.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter as usual to Noble and Nikki and also to Esme Rox My Sox and Iput. Thank you for the reviews, they keep me writing :)**

* * *

Carlisle's package arrived and I received it without any embarrassing confrontations. With the package here Tobias and I could finally give into our urges. It was amazing to let go and enjoy the shivering rush, but afterwards was horrible.

Not because of the usual aftermath, I was used to that now, it was nothing. What I didn't like was the feeling of complete vulnerability I felt as I sat bleeding under the water. If the Volturi ever wanted to get rid of me now would be the time to do it. If they caught me asleep I'd wake and be ready to fight, but I couldn't fight them like this and Tobias would die trying to protect me.

The thought of it made me sob.

_It will not come to that._ Tobias thought and kissed my cheek.

_I hope not, but you have to admit we're more or less sitting ducks here. _I replied sadly.

Tobias was thoughtful for a moment before he responded.

_I think we should limit our love making to when we can no longer hold back in order to reduce the number of times you ovulate and have to take this shower_. He suggested.

_Sounds good._ I replied and leant my head back against his shoulder.

Tobias tightened his arms around me and I closed my eyes trying to draw as much strength as I could from being close to him. I tried to think of other things while I waited out that half hour that seemed worse than the first time I'd gone through it.

I was quick to wash up afterwards and I was sleeping against Tobias chest within half an hour hoping the fear of vulnerability would be enough to cool my hormones for the next month or two.

We were due in Court the next day and I dressed in the flowing purple dress that Aro had sent to me the night before. Tobias was once again in the dark robe of the guard.

I was feeling a little despondent this morning; part of it was trying to work out why I couldn't just have a guard robe. Did that mean that if I was ever sent out on a field mission I'd be cannon fodder? Would Aro ever trust me to work for him outside of Volterra? Now that was an interesting thought.

Tobias felt my anxiety and without a word he took my hand and kissed it lightly before placing his fingers gently to the ring on its leather cord around my neck. Then he placed his fingers gently beneath my chin before kissing me lightly on the lips.

_I would rather not see you in these cursed robes_. He thought to me.

_But why am I dressed as a wife?_ I asked.

_Just one of Aro's little fancies. There's no reasoning behind it other than he might think he's bestowing you with an honour. Either that or he just wants you to look pretty. Aro does admire style and since he has yet to see you in battle he sees you in the same role that the wives play._

"Eye candy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Eye candy." Tobias agreed.

"Well. Great." I said, not sure how I felt about that explanation. "Well come on, let's go rot a few eyeballs." I said sourly, grabbing his hand.

Tobias burst out laughing as I opened the door and I giggled in response as we stepped out into the corridor. It took us the entire walk to the audience chamber to regain our composure, but those severe double doors would have been enough to sober the laughing policeman.

"Hello Katy dear." A voice purred like an oil slick in my ear.

I felt Tobias tense beside me as I myself went on alert. I forced a smile to my face before turning around.

"Hello Darius, and please, call me Essie." I said in the friendliest voice I could muster.

"But I prefer Katy." He insisted, his red eyes drinking in the feminine cut of my dress.

"Katy is dead." I said firmly before turning around and opening the door to the audience chamber so Tobias wouldn't have time to respond. The last thing we needed was to antagonise a fully trained member of the Wolf Hunters.

We stepped inside and Aro greeted us with a smile and motioned us in. I went to take my place behind Marcus' throne as Tobias took his place next to Jane. The guard were in true formation today, ranging from light to dark and nearly all the robed members of the Volturi were here.

Aro waved his hand and Gianna stepped outside, then she returned leading a procession of people in grey trench coats. I quickly pulled down the heat since Miss Vampire was less likely to betray the sudden wave of terror I felt at seeing those coats as they'd torn Timmy apart.

They were led by a tall woman with long raven hair that fell about her in waves that danced when she moved. If it wasn't for the old Soviet great coat that she wore you could see her dancing by firelight, a mysterious Esmerelda, the Gypsy girl ready to steal the hearts of the men-folk with her wanton ways.

Aro greeted her warmly in Romanian or at least some Eastern European sounding language that I didn't understand. I reached my mind out for Tobias' so I could listen to the translation through his mind.

"Saskia my dear, I did not expect you back so soon."

"Master Aro, I have a task that I am unable to fulfil on my own. I require the aide of your gift." Her voice was deep and mysterious and I wanted her to speak English so I could hear if she had an accent or not.

"And who would you like me to read?" Aro asked with a smile.

Saskia nodded and stepped aside as two of the Wolf Hunters threw a girl to the floor. I felt my gut clench when I heard the quickening of her heart, this was a human girl all battered and bruised as she sat shivering on the floor. She was grubby, her blond hair was in greasy rattails hanging from her head and obscuring her face, as she remained in the subservient position the Wolf Hunters had left her in.

Everyone in the room fell silent and all that was to be heard were the whimpers of the girl. When the silence continued she looked up. Her right eye was swollen almost shut and her lip was thick. A trickle of dried blood ran in a trail from the corner of her mouth.

Under the grime there were signs of malnutrition, her cheeks sunken her good left eye looking a little too large for her gaunt face. Her skin was stretched along her cheekbones and you could see her ribs through her skin where it was visible through the too big armholes of the old basketball shirt she was wearing.

Then I saw something else, if you took away all the factors that screamed homeless beggar, this girl had been beautiful and possibly rich. Rich enough to afford a good haircut, although it was very nearly grown out now, it was the type that probably cost a hundred dollars just for a cut and blow dry. Two or three nails still bore the evidence of an expensive manicure and with more meat on her bones, filling out her cheeks and lips she would have been the very picture of the blond princess ready to be rescued.

So what had happened to turn her into this frightened fragile girl who was at this moment scraping her dirty hair back behind her ears in an effort to look more presentable.

When she noticed all the impassionate eyes watching her from statues she cringed once more.

"Where am I?" She asked, she was speaking Swedish and I was getting the translation from Tobias once more. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Quiet filth!" Caius snapped and slapped the girl across the face.

I leapt from where I was standing and stood between Caius and the girl.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded before I could stop myself. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"You would protect your own." Caius snarled reverting to English.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"She is a werewolf Essie." Aro said sounding a little amused and I wasn't sure if it was me or Caius who was the source of his humour.

"But…" I sniffed at the girl. "But she smells human." I protested.

Somebody laughed, it was the raven haired Saskia.

"They don't in the day silly girl." She said in English that held no accent at all. "The Children of the Night only show their true scent when in wolf form. Not like your little tribe of mutants who smell all the time."

Tobias gave a low warning growl but I smiled at him and winked.

He settled back but he didn't look happy. But I didn't want him happy right now, I wanted him to be calm and not start needless trouble.

I turned to Saskia and striated to my full height and looked down at her since a quick glance at her mind had informed me that she liked the fact that she was six foot two in her heels cause it made her feel more domineering when she looked down at her subordinates.

"We are not mutants." I said happily. "And I happen to like our earthy smell, shows we're one with nature."

Saskia gave me a calculating look but I turned from her before she could make her comeback.

"Master Aro, even if the girl is a werewolf surely she does not deserve to be treated like this? By all accounts that I know of, the Children of the Moon don't remember their wolf side when the moon's not out."

Aro looked thoughtfully into my eyes and I got a sudden glimpse of the glacial precision with which his mind thought. I resisted the urge to shudder and to turn my eyes away as I reeled my mind back in.

"I think there has been enough violence shown to this girl without proper conviction." Aro said to the clear disappointment of the others. "What is it that this girl has been accused of because really if her crime is being a Child of the Moon then why was she not dealt with when you found her?"

I knelt down beside the girl and offered her my hand.

"We have reason to believe she is part of pack." Saskia answered, the vampires keeping to English now since it was the only language they thought I knew.

I stopped in my effort to help the girl sit.

"But the Children of the Moon don't form packs. They're lone wolves, that's why they're dangerous. A lone wolf always goes mad without the pack to remind them how to behave." I stated.

"They don't usually form packs, but every so often you'll find a cluster of them. They usually end up tearing one and other to shreds, but not before wreaking havoc in the surrounding communities." Saskia said, speaking to me as if I was merely a trainee who needed teaching rather than something that was beneath her now.

I liked that, she'd had the initial reaction to me, I was a filthy dog, but since this filthy dog seemed to want to learn something then teach it.

"Safety in numbers." I said as I put my arm around the girl.

Saskia nodded.

"So I take you want the location of her pack." I said.

"Yes." Saskia said, directing her answer to Aro.

"I will look." He said and placed his hand to the girl's cheek.

The girl flinched slightly but seemed to relax when Aro merely held his hand to her cheek. His face was motionless at first, then he closed his eyes as if to get a better read. But as far as I knew he got all the thoughts at once and then he sifted through them for the knowledge he wanted.

He sighed and dropped his hand.

"I can't read anything that would indicate she is anything other then human." He said in frustration.

"But she is a Child of the Moon. We came upon her at moon set, she was already changing back and it was too late for her to return, she was bunking down for the day in a makeshift nest in the forest." Saskia said, quickly explaining why they didn't just let her go back to her den and follow her.

"I can not help you." Aro said. "I can't see all her thoughts."

I bit my lip and thought about whether this was betraying my fellow wolves, but even though they were harmless weak things as humans, as wolves they were crazed indiscriminate killers who did nothing to cover up their atrocities.

This girl might be quivering right now, but she had most likely killed and killed often.

"But you have seen all her thoughts Master." I said.

"I have not seen her wolf thoughts."

"But the wolf is not her." I said trying to word out my theory. "Ok I sometimes joke that I'm three people, Miss Wolf, Miss Vampire and plain old Essie, but really it's just a way for me to differentiate between my states. What if, what if in the Children of the Moon there really are two beings. The human it once was and the wolf that has taken over. The wolf must somehow draw power from the moon or something and that's why it comes to the fore when the moon is out. In the day it retreats to the safety of some little bubble in the human's head and it leaves them confused as to how they got into the middle of nowhere all naked like."

"Interesting theory." Aro said.

"Only I think I might be able to locate and access her wolf mind." I said. "I'm not promising anything, but I can find things hidden deep in a persons mind. Even if that person has forgotten it themselves. I once saw into the dream of a murderer and saw through all his rationalising that his wife deserved it. I saw the truth through the lie of his memory."

"I suppose there is no harm done if you fail and if you succeed then all the better." Aro said with a smile.

I nodded my head and moved to kneel in front of the girl I smiled at her.

"Do you speak English?" I asked.

"A little." She answered.

"Ok, well I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "I just need you to look at me and keep looking in my eyes."

The girl shook her head and muttered something in Swedish.

"You need to speak a little slower." Tobias informed me.

"Ok. Look in my eyes. I won't hurt you." I promised.

The girl looked into my eyes and I placed my hands either side of her face, careful not to aggravate her damaged right side. I made the connection even though there was only her good eye to look into.

_Hi, can you hear me?_ I asked.

_What?_ The girl asked.

Don't be frightened. I'm Essie and I can look into your mind. These people think you are guilty of bad crimes. I explained.

_What crimes? _The girl gasped and her mind flashed with nothing more sinister than lifting a lipstick from a beauty store when she was thirteen.

_They think you're a werewolf. Well they know you're a werewolf but they think you're worse than the normal ones_. I explained, and I cursed myself for lying at the end.

_Werewolf?_ The girl asked and laughed aloud.

_Yes a werewolf. _I stated.

_But they are stories to frighten children._ She scoffed.

_Are you sure? What do you think these people are? _I asked.

Confusion flavoured her mind.

_They are vampires, Carita_. I informed her.

_How do you know my name? _Carita asked in astonishment.

_I'm talking into your mind; I think my knowing your name is least freakish thing about this. Wouldn't you agree?_ I asked a little more sarky than necessary.

_But vampires? _Carita demanded, and her mind swam with images of movie vamps old and new.

I ignored her preconceptions and ploughed on with the facts.

You've seen their red eyes, felt their cold stone skin. They are vampires and you are a werewolf.

_And what are you?_ She asked.

_I am…something else. Never mind what I am, what's important now is whether or not you're a run of the mill Child of the Moon or if you're part of a pack_. I said, feeling a little exasperated.

_But I don't remember being a werewolf._

_But there are many things you don't remember. Your nights are lost to you now and when was the last time you saw the moon?_ I pointed out.

I felt the blanks in her memory grow darker as she tried to pursue them.

_Don't force them_. I said. _Let me look and try to unlock them for you._

_How?_ She demanded.

_Just relax and let me in._

_How do I do that?_

_Don't resist, allow me to look where I want to look and try not to panic._ I said, keeping my mind voice low and soothing.

I felt her mind relax and I moved in, unhampered by her which made it easier for me to see everything I needed to see. There was a dark patch at the back of her mind, a thorny snarl of a thought with a centre of darkness. I moved toward it and I sensed something cowering within.

"How much longer is this going to take?" A voice demanded from outside.

I held onto the edges of the den of a thought, before answering, "As long as it takes and it'll be even longer if I lose concentration and have to begin again. So please be quiet until I'm finished." I said aloud, then I returned to looking into Carita's mind.

So I returned to that snarled up thought that was so much like a den and there was something cowering within.

_Here doggy, doggy…_ I whispered.

It whimpered.

I pondered for a moment and allowed a bit of my wolf essence through. The creature in the hole sniffed and surged forward leaping out of the den at me.

It was a shadow of a wolf, ragged and almost humanoid in its deformity.

A flutter of images_…a snarling wolf in the night…bone crushing pain of metamorphosis…The moon in control above the silver light calling to the bloodlust driving me to despair…to seek nourishment…_

I was forced from the mind, literally thrown out and my body actually flew back some as my mind whip-lashed into my head.

I sat up and shook my head, trying to get rid of the ringing in my ears and the sudden urge I had to go tear up the nearest village. I felt an odd sense of displacement as the wolf looked out at a coloured world before she settled back down.

Carita swam into focus as she let out a scream, clutching at her head.

She let out cries in Swedish that I couldn't even begin to understand. Although I could hazard a guess as she roared and whined and writhed. I looked on in shock wondering what the hell was happening.

I felt an arm around me and knew it was Tobias.

"What did you do?" He asked in a quick whisper.

"Nothing. I just found the wolf and called it out." I said in the flat voice of shock.

"Oh." Tobias said, and there was a lot of weight behind that 'oh'.

"Why? What is she saying?" I demanded.

"There's a lot of swearing but it amounts to 'my head…it's splitting in two…what have you done to me?' That's more or less the gist of it."

"Oh god! What have I done?" I gasped.

Carita gave me a baleful look with her one good eye before her head dropped and she went still.

"Did you get the required information?" Aro asked.

"I…I don't know." I replied. "I need a moment to sort out my mind."

"Very well." Aro said.

I tried to catch my breath all the while attempting to sort through the images of the wolf's feral brain. There was nothing truly coherent, just senses and instincts that had to be pieced together.

There was a growl and the Carita surged up off the floor, only it wasn't Carita now, it was the wolf and it looked around, angry and frightened. A cornered animal with no choice of flight so it was determined to fight. It crouched and leapt at Aro but I was up and in the way, grabbing around the bony arms in the hope of holding it back, but the wolf knew how to use the hidden strength in Carita's slight body and I lost my grip on her. She managed to get one arm around me but Aro caught her hand and the Wolf Squad moved in to apprehend her.

"Wait." Aro said and the Wolf Hunters held her.

I could almost feel it, the flow of mind from the wolf to the vampire and me caught in the middle. I made sure my shield was intact just in case.

"I have all I need." Aro said, dropping the hand and the Wolf Hunters secured it. I moved from in-between the vampire and the werewolf and moved back to my spot behind the throne feeling that I probably should now I'd served my purpose.

"Deal with it." Aro said as he moved to sit in his throne.

It took me a moment to realize what he meant. By the time I worked it out they were tearing Carita apart, only it wasn't the metallic screeching of a vampire, but the wet, sinewy sound of blood, bone and muscle. I suddenly felt myself transported back to the battle and Timmy was being killed again.

I felt the tears fall but then I felt something else entirely as the scent of her blood hit my nose. I felt hunger. I fought against it, but I wanted that blood that was trickling so wastefully down the grate in the floor. I held myself in place and balled my hands into fists as I tried to hold back Miss Vampire. I pulled up some heat in order to be the me in the middle, but even she liked the blood.

I had to be strong, I couldn't show weakness. Maybe it would help if I held my breath. I held my breath but as I started to feel faint I realised it was no good. I wasn't like the vampires; I needed to breath to live not just to smell.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Essie?" Tobias' voice seemed to tune in from afar as black spots danced around his face.

I blinked and tried to get my breathing back to normal

"I'm ok. Just need some fresh air." I said. "May I be excused?" I directed at Aro.

"Yes you may Essie, but I'm afraid I will require Tobias to stay." Aro declared.

"Why?" I asked, too unnerved to remember who I was talking to at present.

"Because we need his strategic wisdom to help with the raid of the wolf den. You may go wait for him outside." Aro said.

"I'm not going without Tobias." I said, feeling a sudden dread of the thought of what might happen to me out there while Tobias was detained in here.

"You can't stay here, I need Tobias fully focused on the task ahead. Something I'm sure I will not have if his delightful fiancé is present."

"Then you don't know the ins and outs of imprinting." I said. "Tobias will find it hard to concentrate if he's worried about my safety."

"Then I'll assign you a protector until we are finished with Tobias." Aro said pleasantly.

"Who?" Tobias and I asked at the same time.

"Jane." Aro said simply.

I was about to reply, are you fricking insane? But Tobias beat me to it and replied, "A wise choice Master."

"What?"

"Jane is the best person to trust to guard your life." Tobias said. _If Aro tells her to guard you with her life then she will do so. To her Aro's word is law. She will not even be rude to you if Aro orders it._

"Ok." I said.

"Jane dear." Aro said pleasantly.

"Yes Master?" Jane replied.

"Please keep Essie company and should anyone act in a manner you think offends Essie in any way you have my permission to burn them." Aro said benevolently.

"Yes Master." Jane said as her red eyes suddenly lit up with life. "Shall we." She directed at me with a sweep of her arm.

"Sure." I said, knowing I had no choice in this at all and that was really worrying. "I'll see you later." I said and kissed Tobias on the cheek and as I did so I threw my shield around his mind and attempted to wrap up any information that we didn't want the Volturi to know, just like I did with my pack. If Aro was trying to get something out of Tobias then hopefully he wouldn't.

Jane gave a dramatic sigh and I followed her out into the corridor. She marched along it and I kept pace although I'm sure she thought I couldn't.

"Are you sorry your missing the meeting?" I asked.

"Please? I find such occasions so utterly boring. A waste of time. I know of one strategy that always works. Burn, burn, burn…" She finished with a fiendish smile.

"Unless you come up against Grandma Bella." I pointed out.

Jane hissed and rounded on me.

"Don't mention the name of that harlot in my presence." She growled.

"Ok." I said, resisting the urge to add 'touchie' because I didn't want to wind her up too much. "But seriously Jane, you don't have to win every battle."

"You do when you are Volturi. If you are defeated then they no longer fear you or worse you are dead. Winning is everything."

"I guess in a life or death battle that's true." I conceded. "Provided you know you're in one."

"I do not understand." Jane said.

"Do you want to see my scar?" I asked, suddenly excited that I had someone new to tell the real story of how I got it regardless of the fact that it was Jane of the Volturi.

"If you insist." Jane said in a bored voice.

"Come on." I said, grabbing her hand. "Take me to that place where you first showed Masen his rainbow skin."

"What is rainbow skin?" She asked looking at me as if I was slightly mad.

"You know, cause you all sparkle in sunlight and it throws rainbows." I explained.

"Oh. It's this way." She said, pulling me in a different direction.

We ended up in the little round alcove that I had seen in Masen's mind once. He had filled it with light but it merely made my skin glow when I stepped into the strong sunbeams since I was in my human skin.

"Look." I said, and pulled the left strap of my dress off my shoulder to show her.

Jane made sit down motions with her hand and I realised I was a bit too tall for her to see properly. I sat down on one of the benches and Jane stepped into the light and now rainbows danced on the light coloured stone as she moved in for a closer look.

"Oh." She said and poked at the scar tissue. "Did something try to take a bite out of you?" She asked.

"Yeah. A dumbass boy who had a crush on me but thought I was better off dead than to be in love with a vampire." I said with a shrug as I pulled the strap back up. "It's no big deal. I could have taken him like that," I said and snapped my fingers, "If I'd been aware from the get go that it was a fight to the death. Also I didn't want to kill him and I had no idea how to put him down without actually putting him down."

Jane laughed.

"That was a dog joke if I am not mistaken." She said.

"Yep. But only I'm allowed to make them cause I am a damn mutt. You can't." I said firmly.

"So does that mean you are not permitted to make jokes at the expense of vampires?" Jane asked.

"I'm also vampire so yeah I can." I pointed out.

"Ah-ha! But you are not Volturi." She observed.

"No." I conceded.

"Therefore you may not make jokes at our expense." She stated.

"Ok I won't. Not that I intended to anyway." I said. "Way too much of a risk."

"Good. So how did you escape?"

"I didn't. Not really. He had the jump on me and I was holding back until it was too late. I was nearly dead, but then Tobias saved me." I said with a wistful sigh. "And Jake and the rest of the pack too." I added quickly.

"They were in time."

"Yep. So I'm here to tell the tale." I said lightly.

"What happened to the stupid mutt afterwards?" Jane asked.

"He was exiled."

"After he tried to kill a pack member? Should he not have been executed?" Jane asked as if it was an appalling oversight on our part.

"We do not kill our pack brothers regardless of their crime." I said firmly.

"No. Instead you exile them, thus making them someone else's problem." Jane said.

I shrugged.

"Let's just agree to disagree on that one." I said. "You have your politics we have ours."

"I suppose I could view it as such." Jane said with a shrug.

"So. Have you had any near death experiences?" I asked.

"Not since I became a vampire." Jane said smugly and sat on the bench next to me.

"So you had a scrape with death when you were still human." I asked, feeling privileged that she was sharing but wondering how long this window would remain open or what she would consider a question too far.

"When I was born every day was a scrape with death. But I think the biggest incident I would consider most life threatening was when they…" Jane began.

"Well looky here, Lady Jane palling it with the mutt." Darius said snidely.

Jane and I looked up at him from our seats. I groaned while Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Hello Katy dear." He crooned.

"What do you want now?" I demanded, feeling angered by his intrusion.

"I want to talk more about our little date." He said, sitting down on the stone bench opposite.

"We weren't even on a date." I said with a snort.

Darius shook his head.

"You were supposed to be the main course and your treacherous friend the dessert." Darius said joyfully.

"Marlin is not a traitor!" I growled.

"I think that depends on your point of view. What say you Lady Jane?"

"Marlin is not a traitor." Jane said primly.

"What would you know?" Darius snorted.

"A damn site more than you my boy." Jane replied and there were warning tones in her voice.

"How come your not in the strategy meeting anyway?" I demanded.

"I'm a doer not a thinker." Darius said, stretching his legs out on the bench and leaning back against a pillar. "Saskia's the brains. She gets the two four then tells us what to do. That's how we roll, wolf."

"What made you come back? Did you run out of vampires to screw over?" I demanded.

"Nah. Me trick didn't work so good when I was working it alone." He said with a lazy shrug.

"What happened to that guy you were with. He seemed ok with what you were doing, loved it in fact if I remember correctly." I said, my voice low and acidic.

"Well he changed his mind on helping me out on account of being thrown through a brick wall." Darius said in sorry tones.

"I warned him to keep his hands to himself." I said a little smugly.

"Yeah well he packed the gig in and I didn't want to work with a human so I came back here. Thought I may as well since I had me some dirt on Tobias. Little Jane here even went to the New World to check it out. Didn't find much to report as I recall. Wonder why that was?" Darius yammered on.

I was gonna respond but then he let out a yell and fell to the floor. I glanced at Jane who was glaring at Darius with cold fury.

"Respect your elders." Jane said and blinked once.

Darius got back to his feet and sat on the bench. He gave Jane a wary look but then his eyes fell on me once more and he grinned.

"So after you got rid of me mate I couldn't play the date game no more and do you know how hard it is to find an incubus what's willing to work with a vampire?"

"Oh puh-lease!" Jane said with a snort. "Are you still continuing with those fairy stories?"

"They're not fairy stories. They're real. They feed off energies that we can't see. So he had the energies and I had the blood and the vampette to play with after since he couldn't get nothing from her. Well if she was stupid enough to go veggie then she deserves to die." And with every word out of his mouth I hated him that little bit more.

I clamped back on my growl and forced myself to remain in my chair as I had visions of tearing him limb from limb.

"Why Katy dear you're trembling." Darius crooned. "Just like the night we met." He added as he sidled across the floor space between us.

He reached his hand out toward we and I had a flash of his tongue rasping against my neck.

"Don't touch me." I growled and punched out blindly.

Luckily I connected with his nose and actually sent him staggering backwards. I shot to my feet before he could.

"Just stay away from me." I stated and turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Jane said, and at first I thought she was talking to me, but when I turned back she was using her power to keep Darius in his place.

Jane lifted her chin and folded her hands neatly in the sleeves of her robe.

"That's what happens when you mess with my ward." She said flatly. "Now I suggest you go scuttle off somewhere that is away from us."

She turned and walked past me. I was a little shocked as I began to follow her.

"Did you just zap him for me?" I asked.

"He offended you and Master Aro told me to burn anyone who did so." Jane said flatly.

"Oh. Well thanks anyway." I said, and I really was thankful for her gift for once.

"You're welcome." Jane said eloquently. "On a more personal note, I suggest you challenge the snake to a duel in the arena and put him on his ass."

"What?"

"We are girls of the Volturi and we must keep our reputation for being tough. It would not do for you to let the side down. Besides Aro does not abide fighting in the hallways, so a display of strength in the arena will put him in his place. And if you happen to irreparably damage him in the process I doubt many would mourn his passing."

"I… You want me to kill him?" I gasped.

"If you had to choose between your life and his would you kill him then?" Jane asked, regarding me with a thoughtful look.

"Well yeah." I answered without hesitation.

"Then do it sooner rather than later. In the end it will be a fight to the death between you so you might as well get it over with."

"Is that your solution to everyone who's a problem? Kill them?" I demanded.

"It's worked for me so far." Jane observed.

"Well it may work for you, but I can't just kill for the sake of killing. The person has to be an actual threat to the life of me and mine, not just an annoyance."

"Shame." Jane said sadly. "Well if you change your mind merely call on me and I will instruct you in the etiquette of the arena."

"I will." I promised.

Jane nodded her head and we walked on along the corridor.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked, feeling a little bored now.

"Burn those who deserve it."

"Well I know that's what _you_ do, but what do you do when there's no one to burn?" I replied.

"Wait with anticipation until there is someone to burn." Jane said flatly, her bored voice having returned.

"There must be some other pleasure you get out of life other than torturing people." I said in exasperation.

"Nothing I can think of." Jane said in absolute tones.

"Do you…collect anything?" I said, striving for an old fashioned hobby.

"Such as?"

"I don't know…dolls?" I suggested.

"Do I look like I'm seven?" Jane demanded.

I shook my head.

"I have collected many things over the years in the hope of gleaning some pleasure from them. But collections are tiresomely finite and I end up throwing them away because they are creating a clutter."

"I suppose…" I conceded while I thought. "Ooh, I know. You could collect blood samples of each of your victims, see how many people you eat in a year, see what your best year was out of a decade."

"Have I suddenly changed my name to Dexter?" She asked. "Besides having the scent of blood around constantly would be maddening. And what happens if I turn vegetarian?"

"How likely is that to happen?" I asked.

"It is a minimal possibility."

"Anyway, you could collect samples of the animal blood to compare with your past records. Hold on, Dexter? As in that old cop show? The one where he's a cop and a serial killer?" I asked, shocked that Jane even knew about TV.

"A blood splatter analyst to be exact, yes I refer to that show. I enjoyed it ever so much and despite the fact us vampires have total recall I bought all the box-sets in order to view as many times as I desire."

"Really? Well I like that show, but I've never been able to catch it in the right order and I don't think I've watched all of them."

"Would you care to watch them?" Jane asked.

"If you don't mind." I said, feeling weird excepting an invitation from Jane of Volterra.

"No. Although we should devote a viewing time to each season so you will have to find time away from Tobias. Unless you wish to bring him along. Although if you do can you ensure he brings a handsome friend with him?" Jane replied.

"I'll see what I can do." I chuckled.

"I was being serious." Jane stated flatly.

"Then I'll see what I can do." I promised.

We walked on for a while in silence as I wondered where all this was leading with Jane. Or if she was just doing this to occupy me while the meeting took place.

"You are a surprising one wolf girl. Why do I not scare you?" Jane asked and I was so lost in my thoughts that it took me a moment to realise she'd spoken to me.

I shrugged.

"I got my shield so you're not burning me." I said simply.

"But there is more than one way to burn a person." Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, but you can't hurt me at the moment since I'm under your protection." I pointed out.

"There is that I suppose." Jane said lowly. "I think they are most likely finished now. I should return you to your chamber."

"That's fine by me." I said.

"Come." Jane said in her regular tone.

I followed her even though we were heading to my room.

Thankfully Tobias was coming the other way when we reached the door of our chamber.

"Here you are." He said taking hold of my hand and kissed it.

"Here I am." I said jovially and kissed his cheek.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked.

"It was good. Huh Jane?" I asked, turning to her, but she was gone. "Where did she go?" I asked.

"She is no longer required to guard you and so has gone to do her own thing." Tobias said.

I shrugged and we entered the chamber.

_What was your afternoon really like?_ Tobias asked as he shut the door.

_I told you it was good._ _Apart from Darius turning up, but other than that it was good. Weird but good_. I said as I went to sit on the plush love seat in the reading section of the room.

"Darius?" Tobias said, his voice low and icy as he sat beside me.

"He started haranguing me but I punched him when he tried to touch me and then Jane zapped him." I explained.

"Jane zapped Darius for touching you?" Tobias asked in astonishment.

"Yep. She said it was cause Aro told her to burn anyone who offended me."

"I told you she would follow Aro's orders." Tobias said with a nod.

"Yep. But we also talked." I informed him.

"Talked?" Tobias asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah. I thought she was gonna be all moody at me for being forced to baby sit, but she spoke with me."

"What did you speak about?"

"Oh this and that. How Timmy tried to kill me and you saved me, and then how it's hard to find a hobby that'll last you forever, unless you happen to have a passion for torture. Did you know she likes Dexter?" I guess I was rambling a bit, but it had been a while since Tobias and I had something new to discuss that wasn't our current predicament.

"I know of no Dexter among the Volturi." Tobias said with a frown.

"No. The TV Dexter." I replied with a giggle. "You know, the serial killer."

"Of course she would like him." Tobias said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I sighed and smiled. "You know, she seemed different from what I was expecting."

Tobias looked uncertain. _I think it would be wise if you did not let your guard down with Lady Jane quite yet. She has no friends for a very good reason._

_Ok. I'll keep my guard up, but I don't have to shut her out completely._ I said a little irritably because I always got annoyed when I thought he was trying to dictate my life, even if he was offering good advice.

I don't suggest you do, I merely suggesting caution.

"And I will." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Very well, but I worry."

"I know. And you don't think I was worried for you?" I pointed out.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"You were stuck in the audience chamber alone with a lot of the Volturi. I was worried."

"There was no need to be." Tobias said.

I gave him a dubious look but decided there was no use arguing.

"So what did you discuss?" I asked.

"How best to beat a pack of werewolves." Tobias answered.

"I know that. But what did you come up with?"

"It was ridiculously simple, Saskia has used the same tactics many times. I know not why they needed to consult me?" Tobias said a little aggrieved.

"Other then to separate us?" I asked.

_We must be careful in these instances since we are unable to refuse Aro's orders. _Tobias said, not denying my suspicion.

_I know, you could almost taste the threat behind his words this afternoon. _I said, feeling a little shiver down my spine as I remembered just how simple Aro'd made my choice without needing to actually saying, obey me or you'll be punished.

_He's testing us and we must be careful_.

_Yeah. But let's not talk about him now. They take up a lot of our day as it is so let's make up a rule._ I said as I moved closer to him.

_A rule?_

_No Volturi in our chamber. _I said and grinned.

_That sounds good to me._ Tobias replied and he kissed me.

I giggled and kissed him back and it turned to making out, and it was nice and clean with no urge to mate. I was glad the push had subsided for the time being, I didn't want to leave myself feeling so vulnerable as I had last night in the shower. Not here in Volterra.

After I ate the supper I was provided with I went to change into my bathrobe and Tobias and I headed out for our evening run.

I was looking forward to my run after such a long day. Funny how I looked forward to that stone oval when I would have felt penned in by it a month ago. But then again it was the freest I could be now. The freedom that came with the wolf was something to cherish.

We ran the last mile of tunnel and I could feel the thrill in my veins as Miss Wolf waited in anticipation for her chance to be free. But I slowed as we neared the fresh air of the tunnel entrance and Tobias slowed with me.

There were too many vamp scents here, well new vamp scents, for my liking.

I looked at Tobias in question and he looked a little worried. He took my hand firmly in his as we continued on out under the stars. There were torches burning in hoops all around the walls sending red light dancing all along the area. Figures danced in the midst of the light and cast shadows in all directions.

It took a moment for me to recognise the Wolf Hunters all engaged in mock combat.

Saskia sauntered up to us dressed in a combination of leotard and leggings you'd more likely see on an aerobics instructor than the leader of a hit werewolf hunting team.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said. "Did you have the practice area booked?"

I shook my head.

"Ah well, my troops need to brush up on their skills before we head out to take on the mutts. No offence." She tacked the last bit on in a way that made me seethe.

"None taken." I said through my teeth.

"You're more than welcome to join us."

I snorted, "I don't think that will be such a good idea."

"They will not kill you, you have my word." Saskia promised.

"Yeah? Well I might just kill them." I said before I could stop myself since I had just spotted Darius making lewd gestures at me from the safety of the group.

"What?" Saskia exclaimed.

_Essie…_ Tobias warned unnecessarily.

"I meant, I might not be able to help it when I'm wolf. I'm all instincts then and the Quileute instinct when a vamp is coming at you is, they're trying to kill me, get them first." I explained.

"Oh. Well maybe you can practice later." Saskia said kindly.

"Yeah. Maybe." I said just as nice. "See ya."

"Toodles." Saskia said with a wide smile.

"Good bye Saskia." Tobias said coldly and we turned from the Hunters and headed back to our chamber.

I felt…it was…I was bursting inside. Disappointment, anger, frustration. I felt like tearing down the walls, throwing an epic scale tantrum. I wanted to…I wanted to go and tear every last one of them apart. I wanted to… I wanted to cry.

Tobias and I entered the chamber and I slammed the door before I leant my back against it and slid down it until I was on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest. I dropped my head into my hands and began to cry.

It wasn't any sissy crying either; it was proper chest wrenching sobs that had tears streaming between my fingers in no time at all. I was a wreck, and it was over something so stupid. That made me angry, and then more upset that I was letting them anger me.

"Essie?" Tobias said softly and placed his arm around me.

_Why? Why? Running is my only freedom and they've taken it away? I hate them. Damn them all! Why?_ I raged loudly in my mind.

_It is most likely only for tonight._ Tobias replied as he sent his fingers searching beneath my hair so he could stroke my cheek.

_I know._ I said as I moved so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. _But a little warning would have been nice._

_It would have been the courteous thing to do_. Tobias said. _But the Wolf Hunters are rarely known for their manners. Thanks to Caius mortal dread of werewolves they've managed to elevate their status and seem to think they are above the guard._

"Are they?"

"No. They like to think they are, but in the hierarchy they rank lower. Hence the grey coats." Tobias explained.

"Great. So they've just got ideas above their station." I said sourly, sniffing as my tears started to ebb.

"So it would seem. Fear not for we can run later." He said in a perky voice, which meant he was trying to cheer me up even though he wasn't happy, himself.

"Nah. I'll be too tired by then. Let's just go to sleep. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me."

I smiled as best I could and kissed him before I got to my feet. I pulled him up also and we made our way over to the bed.

_Do you not want to change first?_ He asked.

I shook my head. _I just want to sleep. _I informed him as I turned down the cover.

"Very well." Tobias said, although he looked slightly worried.

_I'm not giving in._ I promised him. _I'm just playing it smart. They want me to go demand at Aro or go for a later run, but I'm not gonna do that_. I declared as I got into the bed and Tobias climbed in on the other side.

"Light." I reminded him.

He gave me a look of mocking annoyance but there were traces of relief that I was being a little more Essie in that statement.

He got up off the bed and ghosted round the room, switching off all the lights. There was a little light that filtered in from a high small window and it offered enough light for me to make out his shape as he climbed back into bed.

His arm went around me and I moved to lie my head on his chest.

_Night Tobias_. I said.

_Good night Essie._ He replied.

I smiled as I settled against his chest, drawing comfort from his cool and his scent as I drifted into sleep…

_Treacle, that's the only way I could describe it. Thick dark treacle that clung to me, only it wasn't sweet and it smelt awful. So not treacle then, tar maybe. You know one of those prehistoric tar pits that became the grave of countless unknowing animals. I was up to my waist in the oozing gunk and it was pulling me down._

_I tried to move toward the side, but there was no side and anyway I couldn't move out of it, I was stuck. Stuck and sinking and there was nothing I could do about it as the sticky black climbed past my breasts, my neck, it was up to my chin now._

_I panicked, struggling but it was no good. I sank beneath the surface and I felt the pressure weigh in on me. It went in my mouth, up my nose, down into my lungs and I suffocated. As I fell away from life it was no longer tar, just water._

_I kicked to the surface and burst through gasping. There was a canoe nearby and I climbed into it, lying in a spreading puddle as I tried to get my breath back. I sat up slowly and peered down into the murky water, I was sure something moved down there._

_There was a surge in the water and the canoe rocked. I fell onto the floor of the canoe and held on, waiting for it to subside. It didn't, it continued to rock until something leapt out of the water and hovered. _

_Blond hair danced on the wind and blue eyes looked accusing as she pointed her finger at me. Carita was glaring hellfire at me, but she couldn't seem to hold herself together as her image jumped between the pointing Carita and the ragged wolf ready to pounce._

_I readied myself, reaching for the Quileute fire if I needed it as I watched her carefully waiting for the attack._

_She rushed at me so fast I couldn't respond…_

I screamed and awoke on my feet, crouched and ready to pounce.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, landing in front of me.

I jumped a mile and it took me a moment to catch my breath as my heart pounded in my chest.

"I killed her and she knows it." I whispered.

"Who?" Tobias asked his gold eyes wide with worry.

"Carita. She knows what I did. I let the wolf free and they saw what she was and killed her." I said, my voice faint and raw.

"No. No. She was dead regardless. She had been cursed and was a Child of the Moon. The Volturi hold no tolerance for them." Tobias explained while trying to soothe me at the same time.

"But I sold out the others." I countered.

"They would have tracked them down eventually. Better this way, it means less innocent lives lost to the Moon. You are not to blame for this." Tobias said gently.

_I wanted to drink her blood_. I admitted shamefully.

_Yes, but you crave the blood of the Quileutes more than you ever have normal humans. There is most likely a similarity in your scents that spoke to Miss Vampire. Especially since you were in a heightened state of emotion and you were wearing your vampire skin at the time_. Tobias rationalised.

I shook my head, unworthy of his words of comfort.

"Essie, what happened today would have occurred whether you were here or not." Tobias said a little firmly.

"What? Like her going all psycho cause her wolf got let loose?" I demanded.

"Very well!" Tobias said in exasperation. "What you did today was awful and you're bad person for doing so. How could you drive the poor girl insane like that? Never mind the fact that she was half crazy to begin with, since the wolf was always there looking over her shoulder, awaiting the rise of the moon. You are a selfish and hideous person for craving that which your body wants naturally. I have no idea how you will ever forgive yourself." Tobias said in one long ice-cold rant.

I blinked and looked at him in shocked anger.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"My words of comfort were not working so I thought a little shock treatment would work." Tobias said firmly, but then he sighed before he said in softer tones, "I do not think those things of you Essie and neither should you. You are in a highly stressful situation and you cannot make it worse by sending yourself on a guilt trip." And he stroked my hair behind my ear before resting his hand against my cheek.

"But I…" I protested.

"No. You didn't." Tobias cut me off, his tone sharp once more. "Now stop. You must lock it away. It is the only thing you can do. If you entertain your guilt it will eat you alive here in the walls of Volterra."

I nodded my head and he hugged me.

"Now come." He said, "You were only asleep an hour, you must have your rest."

I nodded my head as he helped me to my feet.

We got back into the bed and it took me a lot longer to settle down this time. And when I finally settled my mind for sleep I didn't find my rest. Every time I dropped off to sleep I'd wake with a start. I didn't get much sleep that night, but then again, I didn't deserve it.

**

* * *

Ok, so that's a bit of a depressing note to end on. But Essie is in Volterra and it can't be all sunshine, lollypops and rainbows… gah, got that song stuck in my head now lol. Anyways, Essie is gonna have some dark times, but there will be enough light to make up for it.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble**

**I'd also like to say a big thank you to Noble for helping me name some characters. Cheers :D**

**Sorry I took so long over this chapter but I've had a killer cold and it's been hell on my concentration  
**

* * *

"You look dead." Jane said glaring at me as we passed in the corridor.

"Gee thanks." I said with a shake of my head.

"Well you do. You look like one of us, but you're still soft." She said, giving me a poke for good measure.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well." I admitted before I had chance to think it through properly.

"Why not?" Jane asked.

"I'm worried about Tobias." I stated.

"But he's only been gone three days." Jane pointed out.

"Which means there's eleven days before he'll be back. Eleven days without him to keep the…" I realised what I was about to admit, "Me company." I said, hoping that I'd recovered my sentence but knowing that I probably hadn't.

"Are you lonely for company?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Because if you are I give you permission to indulge in a Dexter marathon with me."

"Don't you think we've pretty much exhausted those box-sets now?" I asked, since I'd watched the whole series through about three times now.

"Maybe you have." She snapped in a way that made me think I'd hurt her feelings.

"I'm just not in the mood for serial killers right now." I said. "Even if they are taking out bad guys."

Jane shook her head and walked away.

I sighed and continued on my way to the practice area. My evening run wasn't as fun with Tobias away and I was constantly on the alert for if they tried anything when his back was turned. I was also worried in case he met with an 'accident' in the line of duty. This was an awful time.

In the year that I'd been here I'd drawn comfort from the fact that no matter what happened Tobias and I were here together, but now he'd been sent away on a field mission and Aro thought it wouldn't be safe for me since I needed sleep etc. So here I was, stuck in Volterra alone and worried if my imprint would ever come back.

I sighed as I reached the entrance of the tunnels. I went behind a rock I used now that Tobias wasn't here and shrugged off my robe. I let my anger fuel the heat and I fursploded with a feeling of release and leapt over the rock, landing on the rock floor of the practice area. I let my head back and howled out my annoyance at my entire predicament. I was stuck here alone; my imprint was god knows where doing something dangerous. I'd missed so many things at home, like Susie marrying Tuck. She was going to hold off the wedding until I got home, but how could I ask her to do that when I didn't believe I'd ever go home? Hunter was two now and was probably able to say all kinds of crap and I expect he was already running round the Res.

Tish had her baby, a girl just like I predicted, although the message had been coded and almost hard to decipher. So there was another one like me out in the world, and the weird thing is, I knew she'd arrived even before the coded mail got to me. Maybe that's how I'd worked it out, cause I don't think I would have otherwise. I was linked to Hunter and to Tish's baby, us three Uncertainties, but I couldn't be with them. I couldn't guide them through all the awkward steps with encouraging words that I had done it before them. Hunter was gonna go through all the trauma I went through since he was older, baby Tish would know by my brother's example.

I shook my head, there was no use being mournful, I should use my time of freedom to my advantage and not mope. I forced myself to my feet and to run a lap of the area. By the time I was half way around the second lap I'd lost myself to the wolf and the running, concentrating on the feeling of freedom. Sometimes when life got complicated it was nice to become a wolf in order to get away from it all.

I didn't do anything fancy this time, I didn't feel like it without Tobias with me, so I just run circle after circle for a couple of hours until I felt run out. As I finished the final lap I was suddenly aware of a presence in the area. Make that two, I corrected as the two vampires came into view.

They were in monochrome at the moment, obviously, but I knew that they had copper hair that they usually wore piled on top of their heads. It was the so called Fire Twins who had been the tool that led to my mother spending a few months thinking she was a normal human girl called Ronnie.

"It is the wolf child sister." The twin on the left said.

"Indeed sister." The one on the right replied.

I reached my mind out to theirs in order to communicate but they had no mind I could make out. There was nothing but the shape of a mind.

Oh my god! Grandpa and Masen were right! You haven't got minds. I sent toward them in a gasp.

"It is a wolf, how does it speak?" Lefty said with a slight frown.

_I'm projecting my thoughts into your mind. And I'm a_ she _not an it._ I snapped.

"She is feisty."

"Such a fiery spirit."

They said in amused tones.

_Has anyone ever told you both you're really annoying?_ I asked.

"On many…"

"…occasions I believe."

Ok, so that was creepy, Lefty finished Righty's sentence so seamlessly that if I hadn't been watching them I would have thought only one of them had spoken. They were taking the freaky twin thing to a whole new level of peculiarity that was unthinkable. I was glad Sammie and Susie had yearned for their independence and hadn't catered to horror movie stereotypes.

_So are you auditioning for the Shining or something? _I demanded, glaring at them down my snout.

They gave me equally blank stares.

_Never mind. What did you want cause everyone knows I practice around this time of the day. So you obviously wanted me for something_. Annoyed by their presence and more than creeped out by their manner.

"We wanted to see the wolf." Lefty answered.

_Anything else?_ I demanded, wishing they'd leave so I could phase back and return to my room.

"No." Lefty said lightly.

"Although we would like to stroke your fur." Righty added as they both held out a hand.

I backed away quickly.

_I don't think so._ I stated.

"Do you not let vampires touch you?" Righty asked, contriving to sound hurt.

_Depends on the vampire. But mainly it's because I like my memories where they are thank you._

"So you know…"

"…of our power?"

They used the eerie sentence-shifting thing again and it made my skin shiver.

_Of course I do. You wiped my mother's memory when she was here._ I hissed, wishing like anything that someone would show up and distract them so I could get the hell out of here, but I couldn't while they were focused on me. I didn't dare turn my back on them.

"Ah yes." Lefty said in recognition,

"The half blood Renesmee." Righty conceded.

_Yeah, the half blood Renesmee. The one you put through hell. So you must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you touch me._ My mind voice was edged with ice and I let out a growl that made my own bones chill.

"You are just like all the others." Righty chortled.

"We are the most feared vampires on the planet." Lefty added.

I let out a wolfy snort. _You just keep telling yourselves that. Now I really have to go, it's been nice really, maybe we could catch up again_. I babbled, knowing that I wanted to be as far from the 'Fire Twins' as I could possibly get within the walls of Volterra.

"We will see you around wolf girl." They said in an eerie unison that made my fur stand on end.

Even with my prejudice against them over what they did to my Mom it was at that moment that I decided I really didn't like those two. There was something underhand about them, even by Volturi standards, that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I didn't like or trust them and it was in that moment that I made my vow to avoid them as much as I could.

I didn't respond further or wait for further response. I made my way behind the rock while watching for any flicker of thought that they might chose to attack me. I phased back as quickly as possible. I was already running on two legs as I secured the bathrobe around me. I needed someone to talk to and with my imprint away that left me one unlikely candidate. Jane.

I reached her chamber door and knocked.

"Who's there?" She called.

"It's Essie." I replied and the door swung open almost immediately.

"You look even more like death now." She observed.

"When I was training I had a run-in with the Fire Twins." I explained.

"Ah! The henna-haired-harridans." Jane said wistfully.

"I wouldn't say they were so much scolding as in they gave me the creeps. I grew up with twins as best friends and that made me scoff at all those horror movie references, but those two…well they're creep central." I said, with a shake of my head.

"Yes, they do give us twins a bad name." Jane observed with a shake of her head.

"Bad name? They may as well have 'We're the female Beverly and Elliot Mantle' tattooed on their foreheads. They are the blueprint for evil twins. Sans the goatee."

Jane laughed.

"I have often thought that myself." She confided. "If it were not for the fact that their gift was useful to our plight the Masters would have been rid of them years ago."

"Providing you could touch them to tear them apart." I pointed out.

"There is that of course." Jane conceded. "You are feeling lonesome, do you wish to come in?"

I hadn't really thought about that, but suddenly I was lonely but I also craved my little space.

"I am lonesome, but do you think you could come to my chamber?" I asked.

Jane looked thoughtful for a moment, but then she smiled.

"Why not." She said and stepped out into the corridor, pulling the door behind her. "At least this way I will not have to turn you away." She added as she locked it.

I didn't bother arguing, Jane had a habit of asking you things that while correct on paper was wrong where courtesy was required. Like there she was asking me if I wanted to enter her chamber, she wasn't inviting me in. These were the type of things you had to watch out for with Jane.

Although I didn't know what Jane hid in her room. Had I imagined the muffled cries of protest as she'd closed the door?

I tried not to think of Jane's private life as we walked the silent but well lit corridors back to my room. I paused for a moment with my hand on the handle. Then I opened the door and felt the emptiness wash around me. This room was empty without Tobias here and it made it almost hard to step over the threshold.

But Jane was here and I had to show backbone.

I stepped into the room and turned on the overhead light. The bulb fittings had been arranged on the framework of an old cartwheel style chandelier. The old dark wood still had a sheen from centuries of molten wax having dripped on them and I had to suppress a shudder while I considered why the light source had been built on such a big yet utilitarian scale in the first place. This had been the mess hall, a place for the medieval Volturi to gather and feast. Now the arms each held a fitting that powered a buzzing halogen bulb that seemed to pound through my temples when I wasn't feeling at my best and the light was rather harsh, but I didn't think it would be appropriate to use the lamps with their intimate glow when Tobias was away.

"Have a seat." I said, indicating the seating area.

Jane sat in the impressive wing-backed armchair and watched me expectantly.

I sat down on the love seat and pulled my left foot up onto the seat and rested my chin on my knee as I picked at the hem of my robe.

"What bothers you?" Jane asked.

"My conscience." I said with a sigh. "It's very demanding."

"Then ignore it." Jane said flatly. "I did and eventually it went away."

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to anyway. It's the only thing that's keeping me sane. I can't just switch it off, I'm part human and I can't…"

Jane looked thoughtful for a long moment before she eventually commented. "Your problem is that you never suffered the thirst, or have the memory of the fire that ravaged you while it healed and renewed you. When the blood is the only thing to dull the fire you find that you soon grow wary of your conscience. I also delighted in the fact that I could now seek vengeance upon those who had sought to hurt my brother and I. I burned them as they had intended to do to us, and then I ended them. It was delightful to hear the weak willed charlatans scream when they saw I had returned from the dead bringing hellfire with me." Jane looked simply demonic as she smiled, her eyes looking off into the past with a glint that was truly terrifying.

"Do you think you'd be so up for the torture if they'd never come after you?" I asked.

"Who?" Jane responded her head tilted to the side as if she was an eagle sighting its prey from a perch.

"The witch finders, the town elders, whoever the hell it was who decided you were witches and should be burned."

"Perhaps I would still have my conscience, but then life would not be so much fun." She said with a shrug.

"You can have fun without the torturing and the killing." I pointed out.

"Can you? Really?" She asked.

"Sure you can. I used to have fun all the time back on the Res. Me and my friends, we were known as trouble from an early age. A lot of the people, out of Jake's earshot, used to call me 'Devil Child' cause of the nuisance we caused. I even got expelled from school, that's kinda how I met Tobias. But yeah we liked to get into trouble, but we also had other things, like the cinema or discussing our favourite songs. In the summer we'd cliff dive and swim in the ocean, other times we'd go into the wood. They were good times."

"There was no cinema in my day. Music was provided by travelling minstrels and amounted to nothing more than news and to go into the woods was foolish if you valued your life for fear of the bandits and the wolves. The sea is not close enough here, besides there were chores that needed doing, time consuming chores that you have machines for these days. It was causing mischief that had Alec and I condemned. Devil Child, they called me and they meant it."

"Oh god! That must have been awful." I said, feeling sympathy for Jane for the first time I could remember.

I mean I'd learned a couple of months ago that Jane and Alec had been condemned to the stake, tied to it with the torches already burning, but I'd never thought of how it might have affected her before now. I'd felt bad when Jila had thought of me as Demon Child in the privacy of her own head and had meant it, but she had no intention of speaking the words aloud. Those people had said the words aloud and had condemned two children to be burned alive in front of gawking villages all because they were superstitious.

"So that's why you were turned so young." I stated.

"I'm not young." Jane said defiantly.

"You'd barely get into a PG-13, you look like a kid." I said in sorry tones.

"I'll have you know I was very much a woman by the time I was changed." Jane said primly.

I must have looked shocked because Jane chuckled.

"I was still a virgin, but I already ovulated. The first time I saw the blood I knew trouble was at hand. I was born of a fairly well to do family and I was nothing more than a decorative baby machine. I knew my mother had come from a far away place and had married my father through arrangement in the name of peace. I knew this fate awaited me as soon as I was ready to bear children. I did not want to marry anybody, let alone a stranger. The boys were all brutish oafs and did not appeal to me in the slightest. The only boy I knew to be civil was my own brother and he had acted as my protector as children when the others threw stones because we were so different.

"Alec and I have always had a strong bond, he was the only one who understood me and I knew not one other creature on this earth would accept me the way Alec did. I did not wish to be separated from my brother, but marriage was expected of me, as surely as it was expected of Alec. I was thought something of a catch with my blond hair and blue eyes and many a young noble son wanted me for his bride, but I hated them all. They wanted me to be a simpering little girl catering to their every whim, but I refused.

"That's when they called me witch and said that my brother must be too, that he was polluted by me when we shared a womb. One girl stated that I caused her pain just by looking at her; I don't think I had the ability when I was human. Some things are harder then others to remember." Jane broke off and frowned. "Why do I tell you this?" She demanded.

I shrugged.

"Enough of this. You were going to tell me what the twins did."

"Yeah. Well they didn't really _do_ anything; they just gave me the creeps. And their minds! Very disturbing." I said with a shudder.

"Why?"

"There's just nothing there. It's like looking into the void." I stated.

"Interesting." Jane said looking thoughtful. "Do you think you could read their minds at all? You know you have that little trick where you delve further into people's minds than anybody else?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I'd like to try. I can feel them pulling at me as I look into their minds." I said, more truthfully than I liked.

"Perhaps if you could get one of them alone their power will be rendered void? I know that they have a symbiotic power." Jane mused.

"I'm not sure. I mean you still don't touch them when you have them on their own do you? And what about the fact that they are always together?"

"If it could be arranged?" Jane coaxed.

"Maybe." I said biting my lip while I thought. "It's worth a shot."

Jane smiled coldly.

"What exactly do you want me to find out?" I asked feeling like I was in the middle of some kind of spy movie.

"Nothing of importance. I am merely curious of whether they do have minds or if they are blank all the way down." Jane said a little too lightly for my taste.

"I'll give it a shot." I said, putting my exhaustion down as the main reason I was willingly going along with this plan of Jane's that I didn't really like. "When do you want me to do it?"

"How about now?" She asked. "We'll go find the twins and I'll state that I wish for Lisa to accompany me to the arena for it's annual inspection while Louise remains behind to note the books in the library to see if there are any missing. They will have to obey when I tell them it is the will of Aro."

"What if Lisa or both of them put the whammy on you?" I demanded.

"They won't because you will be there with me to affirm the Masters' orders." Jane said sweetly.

"So you want me to be able to lie and then use my mind reading?" I asked, feeling dread pool in my stomach.

Jane nodded.

"In that case I don't think tonight will be so great. I need sleep. I'm so tired I'll probably make a mistake and end up screwing it all up. If you really want my help with this without it all going wrong I suggest you wait until Tobias gets back and I get a good nights sleep." I said, again more truthful than I would have liked.

"I admire your honesty and I accept your terms. Once Tobias returns and you have had your required sleep we will implement our plan to find out exactly how blank the minds of the harpies are." Jane said without a hint of mocking.

"Sounds good to me." I said, since I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Then we have an accord Essie. The day…make it two days after Tobias returns we will make it possible for you to read mind of at least one of the vermilion vipers."

"Sure, sure." I said feeling very exhausted all of a sudden. "You know what? I'm really tired and I'm sure you got someone or other to get back to, all tied up in your room."

Jane grinned at me.

"So I'll let you get back to whoever and I'll have a nice cup of coco and see if I drop off." I said, not really wanting sleep, but suddenly wanting my own company to mope.

"If that is your wish." Jane said flatly.

"It is." I confirmed.

"Then I bid thee good night Essie and hope that you have pleasant dreams." Jane said with a smile.

"Good night Jane." I said and nodded my head to her.

Jane nodded back and rose to her feet.

I got to my own feet and led her to the door. I shut the door and waited until her footsteps had disappeared down the corridor before I bolted it and went quickly to my computer. I woke it up; I found it much easier to just leave it on sleep than going through the whole set-up protocol when I was feeling impatient to write.

As soon as I could I logged into Messenger and I was glad to see that Sammie was on line. Her message came through before I was completely on:

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-Hey Boss_**

**_-It's mid-afternoon here and I know you're s much ahead so god knows what time it is there?_**

I checked the clock before I typed.

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-Two in the morning_**

I began typing again but Sammie beat me to it:

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-What?_**

**_-Then why the hell aren't you sleeping?_**

**_-Are they keeping you up?_**

God bless Sammie, ready to protect me despite geography. But the point was this late night was my own doing.

**_Essie says:_**

**_-No_**

**_-Honestly_**

**_-It's just that Tobias is still away and I can't settle myself to sleep with him gone_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-I know what you mean_**

**_-I can't sleep if I don't know where Max is and that he's safe so god knows how you do it there?_**

**_-So what's up?_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-Nothing, I was just wondering how the wedding went_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-It was great_**

**_-Susie looked stunning_**

**_-I'll have to email you some pics_**

**_-There's this good one of Harry with his face full of frosting cause he fell asleep on a gateaux :L_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-Trust Harry 8-)_**

**_-So you had fun then?_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-Yeah :D_**

**_-But it would have been much better with you here :(_**

**_-I miss you Boss_**

**_-We all do_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-And I miss you all too_**

I was sad for a moment as I thought about this. I got the chimes and a message from Nikki flashed up.

**_Angel Wings says:_**

**_-Hey Essie my girl :)_**

**_-How goes it in the land of the V_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-Everything's good_**

**_-I'm talking to Sammie about the wedding_**

**_-You want to join the convo?_**

**_Angel Wings Says:_**

**_-Sure_**

I invited Nikki into my conversation with Sammie.

**_Angel Wings Says:_**

**_-Hi Sammie_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-Hi Nikki :)_**

**_Angel Wings Says:_**

**_-What were you talking about_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-About Harry falling asleep in the cake_**

I typed quickly before Sammie could say about missing me.

**_Angel Wings Says:_**

**_-Yes it was hilarious_**

**_-It took me ages to stop laughing_**

**_-And then I helped him clean it off_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-I bet you did ;)_**

I was rewarded to laughing emoticons from both of them. This was what I wanted. I was starting to feel better.

**_Angel Wings Says:_**

**_-So how are things with Tobias_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-Good :)_**

**_-When he's here :(_**

**_Angel Wings Says:_**

**_-He's not there! :O_**

**_-Where is he?_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-He's out on field work for the Masters and I'm not allowed to know_**

**_-I don't know if they think I'll compromise the mission or whatever 8-)_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-When will he be back?_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_At least another week_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-You can't go that long without sleep!_**

**_-Now I don't care if you're having bad dreams or whatever_**

**_-I want you to go and get some sleep_**

**_-I don't care how, just do it_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-Is that an order?_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-No Boss_**

**_-It's advice_**

**_-Now sign out and go get some sleep_**

**_Angel Wigs Says:_**

**_-I have to agree with Sammie_**

**_-You need your sleep Ess_**

**_-Do you want Tobias to come back to a zombie?_**

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-No I don't_**

I sighed and looked for a moment at the screen.

**_Essie Says:_**

**_-I guess I'd better take your advice_**

**_-Night girls :)_**

**_Angel Wings Says:_**

**_-Night x_**

**_Sammie Says:_**

**_-Night night :)_**

I signed out of messenger then sat staring at the screen until the screen saver began to wind its way across the screen. I blinked and glanced over my shoulder at the bed. Big and uninviting. I shook my head, determined not to let the thoughts settle. Sammie and Nikki were right, I needed to sleep.

I put the computer into sleep mode then got quickly into my pyjamas.

I turned out the lights and made my way in the dark to the bed. I took a deep breath before I pulled the cover back quickly, as if I was expecting something to jump out, but nothing did.

I sighed, angry with myself for being silly as I climbed into the empty bed. The covers were cold around me, but they were not the reassuring cold of Tobias, just cold. I curled into a ball and hugged a pillow to my chest. It took a long while, but finally I drifted to sleep.

Boy do I wish I hadn't!

…_I was back on the Res walking into the forest; only it wasn't the forest I knew. The trees seemed much bigger and instead of pines they were twisted oaks and elms and yews, those type of deciduous trees you get in creepy ass horror movies surrounding the haunted house of evil. You know the type, think Tim Burton and you're there. _

_So my forest, the one I was used to running since I was a kid and I'd never had any fear for, was now some kind of setting for a Halloween movie. I could feel the goose bumps settle on my skin as I moved through this fake looking set up. There was mist streaming around my feet and the wind was whipping at my hair and throwing leaves and other forest debris into my face. The finger like branches of the trees scraped at my arms and tore at my clothes as I began to run beneath a full moon that was ridiculously big. _

_I had that fear running a chill through me, not fear of anything, but fear of the familiar suddenly being unfamiliar. I was in my forest but nothing looked right and sure as hell didn't feel right._

_I heard a wolf howl in the distance and I felt a surge of relief until I realised I didn't recognise it as it was picked up by another and another. I stumbled over a tree root and cut my knee on the sharp rock as I suddenly felt with certain knowledge that I was being hunted. _

_I was surrounded and there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide from their powerful noses. My hand closed around a big stick and I rose to my feet as I heard something getting near. I sought inside myself for the Quileute fire in order to fursplode, but it wasn't there. I tried for the cool, but the only cool I could find was the chill of terror as I realised I was human. _

_Weak and human with only a stick to protect me! This was no good I needed silver for werewolves. I felt myself cower in inevitable defeat, but I shook my head, angry at myself. I wouldn't give in; I am Essie Black, the most stubbornnest kid that ever run the Res. I wouldn't be intimidated by the goddamn Children of the Moon._

_I felt the strength settle over me and I turned my cower into an offensive crouch and brought the stick up around my shoulder as if awaiting the pitcher. The first wolf hurtled out of the darkness and I swung the stick around, putting all of my force behind it, and I caught the wolf mid-leap in the stomach and sent it back into the shadows. I swung around and caught the second as it sprung at my back, and for a while I was making great progress, but there were too many of them._

_I was overwhelmed and I waited for the kill, but then I was curled in a ball on a damp concrete floor beneath a powerful spotlight. There were things circling outside the ring of light. I sat up and I peered into the absolute darkness to try and make them out._

_Then a voice like the echo from hell whipped out of the darkness, "Betrayer!" and it was repeated by a multitude of voices._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You betrayed us Esther Marie Black, Princess of the Quileute. We are your people and you betrayed us to the pale faces. You told them how to find us." A voice hissed from the dark, a female voice that I recognised with a feeling of dread like cold lead in my stomach._

"_What? No! Wait! You're not my people. You're Children of the Moon, you're not my family." I protested._

"_We are all family those of us two-natured." That familiar voice hissed._

_I snorted._

"_Are you kidding me? We don't terrorise the countryside killing men, women and children indiscriminately with mindless abandon. We protect them from the monsters." I said this firmly, glaring defiance at whoever had me captive even if I couldn't see them._

"_Yet you would help monsters worse than us?" Carita asked and she stepped into the light, appearing as the pampered socialite she'd been before the curse took hold._

"_I…I have to. I have to protect the others like me so they don't have to live in fear. And there are worse out there than the Volturi. Without the fear of the punishment meted out by these ancient beings, vampires would not be so careful and would most likely feed more frequently. The Volturi are a necessary evil."_

"_That's just your excuse to help you sleep at night." Carita hissed. "Do you know how many people died because of you?" She demanded._

_I shook my head._

_Carita raised an eyebrow then motioned with her hand. The light grew and I found that I was surrounded by a ring of at least twenty people, all looking healthy and untouched by the curse._

"_Ok, so you guys died, but you can't tell me you enjoyed your cursed life? Not knowing what happened when the moon rose, watching yourself grow more malnourished by the day as you lost touch with everyone around you. Knowing the pain would come and bring the darkness and you would wake naked and covered in blood and grime." I turned my face up to Carita's, "You asked me how many people died because of what I did to you? I think the better question is how many people now live or live untouched by the curse because of me? Face it, you were a plague that needed to be purged."_

"_Spoken like a true Volturi." Carita sneered._

"_I'm right and you know it." I said, "You were monsters, maybe not in the moonless hours, but when that baby hit the sky you were on all fours finding food wherever you could."_

_Carita's face contorted._

"_You know I'm right, you remember now."_

"_But did you not think that the problem was that we were two separate beings within our own heads? How could we possibly keep control of the wolf when we don't know it's there?"_

"_And that's why you need to be stopped."_

"_But you made me know my wolf. They killed me before we had a chance to see where it went."_

"_You were dead the moment the wolf bit you." I said. "It would probably have been better if you'd died rather than become cursed in the first place."_

"_Maybe, but being ripped apart is no way to go."_

"_You were a flea bitten, mangy, loony, Child of the Night, you couldn't be allowed to continue."_

"You are a dangerous creature of three natures who has little control over herself. You can't decide from one day to the next what you truly are. You deserve to die." Carita said coldly.

_They were circling me now, all of them, and they were no longer people, they were the wretched wolves with the humanoid deformity. They were circling me, led by Carita. They were trying to faze me, building the terror before they would strike._

_They rushed at me. I curled into a ball and screamed…_

I awoke dripping in sweat. I was panting and I had an odd sense that I was missing an ear. I had to feel it with my fingers to be certain. I turned to the clock on the bedside cabinet and pressed the button to illuminate the hands. It was four in the morning, I'd barely been asleep and hour and a half. I groaned and rolled onto my back. I looked up at the ceiling as I contemplated this problem that had just suddenly pounced on me.

I hadn't had a bad dream since I'd dreamt of Carita, that was until three nights ago, my first night of sleeping here alone. It was bad enough that it was my first night to sleep alone, here in Volterra my prison in all but name. After the night Carita attacked me in my dream I pulled Tobias in with me whenever I slept and together we created a good dreamscape. But that first night he was away, well it seemed as if all those bad dreams had just been piling up, waiting for their chance and they obviously weren't abating.

I curled onto my side, wondering if there was any point trying to sleep again. If I was just gonna have a nightmare anyway. But then I cursed myself for being so silly. The dreams were bad, but they wouldn't kill, but lack of sleep might.

I sighed and decided it was better to try and sleep again; it had worked in the past when I'd had bad dreams and gone back to sleep. So I snuggled into the warmth and closed my eyes, feeling sleep descend fast.

I awoke to bird song having had a few hours sleep at least. It wasn't entirely refreshing but I felt better than I had and neither was it dreamless, but it had been mostly disjointed images with no suggestion of a threat.

I got out if bed and made my way over to the bathroom and did my normal morning things without Tobias. I was amazed by how many aspects of my life included Tobias now; there was practically nothing that I did without him to compensate being here. In a sense I'd been building myself up for a whole lot of hurt now he was gone.

I knew they'd send him away at some point if only just to test us and I should have started to prepare myself, but I hadn't and now I felt lost without him. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my teeth, Jane had been right, I did look dead. Maybe I aught to get out in the sun some today, take a stroll down to the village with the other humans who waited on the whim of the Volturi.

I nodded my head deciding that's what I would do.

I showered quickly and set it high in the hope that the heat would bring some colour back to my cheeks. I stood under the steaming jet of water and washed until I felt clean. I jumped out and wiped quickly and dressed into my old shorts and T-shirt while I blow-dried my hair. I was getting better at taming my hair now, and soon it was dry and looking like spun bronze as it caught the first rays of dawn as they streamed in through the high window.

I did something then that I almost never do. I applied some make up. Aro had provided it for me a while back, but I hadn't touched it since I normally didn't need it. But I thought it would help my cause if I looked a little more alive. I had to admit that it was good quality stuff; even down to the foundation that was the same shade my skin was when I wasn't looking so ill. I thought the end result was pretty good considering my only experience of applying make-up to myself consisted of face paints at Halloween in my early teens.

Teens? God, I'll be twenty next birthday and I really will have left childhood behind, although I was hard pressed at the moment to see how much further from childhood I could get.

I pushed the thought from my head since I was trying for a mope free day.

Satisfied with my face I went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a cross the heart floral print dress with a long flowing skirt that ended above my knee. I was going for tourist and this seemed about right. I pulled it on and admired it for a few minuets in the full-length mirror, getting a look from every angle. I looked good and imagined myself walking along those narrow Tuscan streets.

I pulled out a pair of flat sandals and put them on my feet then got my sunglasses and a wicker purse, it just cried tourist.

With my disguise at the ready I made my way to the audience chamber hoping that Aro would already be in attendance. I wasn't sure what time he got there but I was sure he'd be there by now, or possibly he was still there from last night. I wasn't quite sure about that fact, Tobias and I had always gone to Court when summoned.

When I reached the doors Santiago and Carswell were standing guard, which was a good indication that one or the other of the Masters were inside. I walked up to them and stopped about three feet from them.

"Morning Santiago, Morning Carswell how are you today?" I asked brightly.

"As well as can be expected." The dark Santiago responded in his sultry Portuguese accent.

"Likewise." The strawberry blond Carswell said in his crisp British tones. "And you Essie?"

"Just peachy." I declared, thinking my grin was just a little too forced even to myself. "Is Aro here?"

"Yes." Santiago answered.

"Can I go in?"

"Of course." Carswell said and he and Santiago opened the doors for me.

I stepped into the audience chamber, which looked pinkie/red since the sun was still climbing and the ruddy light was bouncing off the pale walls. I walked into the echoing hall that seemed much bigger and hollower with no one else here besides Aro. Aro was seated on the middle throne, his chin resting in his palm as he stared at god knows what.

I waited a moment for him to respond, but he seemed lost somewhere.

"Aro?" I said softly, trying not to startle him.

He looked up and didn't seem to see me at first, then blinked. His dusty red eyes focused on me and it was another moment before recognition dawned and a smile creased his ancient face.

"Essie! You are up and about early my dear." He observed.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask if I could get out for a bit today. I mean I've been here a year and I really haven't gone down to explore the town. I'm here in Tuscany and all I've known so far is the inside of the Palazzo and the tunnels leading to the practice area."

"You wish to go to see the town?" Aro asked, studying my face. "You seem afraid to ask. You are not a prisoner here my dear, you may come and go as you please, although I would ask you to let us know when you choose to leave."

"I'll remember that in the future." I said knowing that what he said was a lie for the most part.

"Feel free to explore the village but may I suggest you take a guide with you." He said in reasonable tones and I had to resist the urge to snort.

"Of course." I said brightly. "I might get lost otherwise."

"And we wouldn't want that." Aro said sounding every bit the concerned host.

"But I would like to explore in the day when the markets and stuff are there."

"I guessed that from your attire." Aro said with a small smile that hinted sarcasm. "The person I had in mind is one of our human tourist guides. She is to begin work at seven and I am sure she would be more than delighted to accompany you around the town."

"Sounds good to me." I observed brightly.

"Yes. In the mean time stay here and talk with me."

I frowned because it sounded almost like he was beseeching me rather than ordering or asking. Like he didn't want to be left alone. But he had hundreds of cronies to boss around not to mention his true mate, couldn't he get one of them to talk to him?

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked a little guardedly.

"Tell me about your life back home in Forks."

"There's not much to tell that you don't already know." I said with a shrug.

"Please." He said, indicating Marcus' throne for me to sit, "Indulge my curiosity for there are not many people for whom the inside of their head is barred from me."

"Well there's not much to tell really." I said, moving over to Marcus' throne and hesitating before I sat down. "I was your run of a mill sarky teen running around the Res causing havoc." I said with a shrug.

Aro turned to look at me and his eyes seemed to glow as the confident smile returned to his face.

"Tell me about the havoc you caused." He said.

"Well, it wasn't anything major, it was more like hiding things that the adults needed or bugging my older cousins, you know, childish things. They also thought I led my friends astray, getting them to do dangerous things that you don't think much of when you're a kid, like going too far into the woods or going into the ocean when there was a storm brewing. Then there was the playing up in school which led them to expel me." I laughed. "They didn't really expel me but they recommended to my parents that they should consider transferring me. Got to hand it to old Pikey, she actually told my parents that their little darling was a bad 'en. There weren't many on the Res who would do that willingly I can tell you."

"Are people afraid of your parents?" Aro asked looking a little perplexed.

"Not so much afraid as in they know there's something about them they can't quite put their finger on. Not to mention Jake's a council member, so that makes people more respectful."

"I see." Aro said, still looking a little confused, but I shrugged it away.

"Anyway, that's how I ended up in Forks High and I met Tobias on my very first day there. Although he annoyed the hell out of me at first." I said with a fond chuckle. "But we became good friends before I imprinted on him at the Halloween party. That never would have happened if I hadn't seen Olivia making out with Harry in the linen closet since she was trying to rile me up because she didn't like me from the get go."

"Who is Olivia? And who is Harry?" Aro asked and I suddenly realised I'd been babbling mindlessly about things that I really didn't want Aro to know.

"Um…just some stupid people I don't think about anymore." I said lightly, only half lying.

"Clearly you do or you would not have mentioned them."

"I haven't thought about them since this moment, they're just a footnote in my history. Not important really."

Aro nodded but I knew he'd come back to this again.

"So what about you?" I asked. "How did you meet Sulpicia?"

Aro looked at me for a long while and I looked back willing myself not to fidget.

"Sulpicia was here when I was sent for in order to be changed." Aro said softly and he was watching me for reaction.

"So…you're her toy boy." I said with a grin.

"She has been a vampire longer than I but I was born before her." Aro corrected.

"Oh. Did you know her as a human?"

"No." Aro said. "There is not much I remember of my human life but I would remember Sulpicia if she had been part of it."

"Fair enough." I said. "But you remembered that Didyme was your sister."

Aro gave me another look and I realised he was wondering if I was reading his mind.

"When I discovered my power I wondered if it was hereditary and I waited for my sister to mature and made the suggestion that she should be turned. I was sure I was able to control myself by that point but I didn't want to risk Didyme, but the Ancient one refused to change her, thinking her to be of no use. I was at a loss of what to do, but then a wary war party stumbled upon us and as luck would have it one amongst them displayed the quality that the Ancient looked for in the ones he changed. I thought him a perfect subject on which to test my control and the Ancient agreed to let me attempt the change."

"You're talking about Tobias." I stated, seeing clearly the ancient vampire sitting beneath a tree in the garden speaking in the old language that suddenly twisted and focused to become something recognisable.

"Yes. And I would not have risked him so had I known at the time that he was…" Aro trailed off and looked at me in an accusing way.

"That he was?" I prompted, wondering when this spell of sharing would brake.

"Going to prove so valuable in the long run I would not have risked him as my first. But I cannot see the future and I attempted to change him and succeeded. I knew then that I had the restraint necessary to change my sister, although I waited until the Ancient had relinquished his rule to me."

"That's a nice way to put it." I said before I could stop myself.

Aro narrowed his eyes and I realised I'd gone too far and I began to worry that he would punish me in some way. I glanced back at him, vowing to myself that I would stare him down and not show any fear, no matter what he did to me. The air in the hall seemed to become charged with static and the hairs on my arms began to raise even though the rest of me was perfectly still.

The moment was broken when someone opened the door. Both Aro and I snapped out of the trance to look at the door as Jane came in dressed in her robes.

"Yes Jane?" Aro said.

"I am ready for Court." She replied brightly.

"But it does not start for three hours." Aro pointed out.

"Yes." Jane said as if she didn't really care.

Aro gave her a wary look.

…_We must arrange a mate for this girl…_

I caught the flash from his mind and suppressed a laugh, although to be honest it wasn't really funny. Jane had been around for a long time with no friends and just the Volturi for company. No wonder she was so cranky.

"Jane dear, would you care to do me a favour?" Aro asked, his tone suddenly sweet.

"Yes Master?" Jane said obediently.

"Would you go down to the human station, Laurana should just be arriving, ask her to accompany you up here." He said smoothly without giving any indication of what intended.

"With pleasure Master." Jane said as she shot me a questioning look, but I wasn't sure if this was my guide or whether Aro just fancied a mid-morning snack.

She bowed and turned in a swirl of robes to head back out of the door.

"Perhaps it would be best that you vacate Marcus' throne before anybody else arrives." Aro said softly.

I shrugged and leapt lightly to my feet, I made little sound despite the marble floor and the vastness of the hall. I smiled and suppressed a happy dance. I was glad that I'd managed to surprised myself with my gracefulness; I hadn't done that in a long while.

I straightened out me dress and shouldered my bag as I waited for Jane to return. I found that Aro was watching me in a scrutinizing way and I knew I didn't want to pry into his thoughts this time.

Just then the door opened and Jane returned with a petit brunette who allowed her hair to fall loose around her face although bits were held back with bobby pins. She was wearing the red blazer, black skirt combo that was the uniform of the Volterra staff.

"Buongiorno Signorina Laurana." Aro said grandly. "I understand you have good English."

"Si Signore, my English is very good." Laurana replied.

"Then I have a special task for you today. Rather than your usual tour group you will be showing Signorina Black around the town, she wishes to see everything."

"Si Signore." Laurana said with a bow. "If you would care to come with me Signorina." She said, bowing to me.

"Oakey dokey." I said with a smile. "Lead the way."

"One moment Essie." Aro said. "Are you forgetting something?"

I looked at him frowning slightly. I had no idea what he was referring to.

"Do you have money for your little jaunt in case you wish to buy something?"

My face fell.

"The only money I have is still in dollars." I said disheartened.

"No. You forget this." Aro said and he threw something to me and I picked it out of the air before I was aware that it was a wallet stuffed with those funny looking Euros. I wasn't sure of the exchange rate or whatever, but I could still tell it was a lot of money.

I tucked it quickly into the bag in the hope that it would be safe there.

"You're too kind." I said to Aro, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Aro shook his head, "I just ask that you enjoy our fair town and all she has to offer."

"I will Master." I said and then I turned to follow Laurana who was watching the exchange a little shocked.

She blinked and noticed that I was waiting, she nearly panicked and scrambled about when she realised she'd been keeping one of us waiting. I didn't like the thought that she grouped me in with the Volturi, but then what was she supposed to think when she saw Aro handing me money.

She led me out through the other set of doors, the ones I liked to think of as the business doors despite the fact it was reached by a secret passage behind a panel. But this was where the visitors were brought in by.

We passed through the reception area where an old lady in cleaners' overalls was vacuuming between the chairs and giving the place a quick once over before the visitor centre and museum opened for the day. Although you couldn't tell if you looked at her the old woman was watching us as we crossed to the elevator and I saw her make the sign of the cross as the doors closed.

"Where would you like to go first Singorina?" Laurana asked as the elevator began to descend.

"Ok." I said. "First things first. Enough of this 'Singorina' crap. I do have a name you know? I'm Essie, pleased to meet you." I said holding out my hand to her and she eyed suspiciously. "And you're Laurana right." I said and grabbed her hand and shook it.

She gasped and looked at me in shock.

"I know. I'm not cold like the others." I said with a smile.

"But…"

"I'm not a Cold One." I said with a grin.

"Then why do they treat you like one." Laurana asked with a frown.

"Because…I'm something else." I said, not wanting to expand too much at present.

Laurana said nothing else although her mind was buzzing with questions. She had a very noisy mind but she was keeping quiet. She was a curious person but she knew better than to ask too many question around the 'Padroni'.

The elevator stopped and slid open to reveal a beautiful modern glass room with a long information desk to one side. Laurana led me straight out through the doors and we were at the top of some steps that led down to the road.

I stepped out of the shadow of the foyer and down onto the first step. I felt the sun hit my skin and I sighed, feeling the warmth seep through me, tingling across my skin with a caress I'd almost forgot.

I looked back to see that Laurana was watching me cautiously.

"Were you expecting me to sparkle?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course not Signorina." She said although she still looked a little shocked.

"Call me Essie." I said and skipped down the rest of the steps.

Ok so the skipping was a little childish but it felt good to be outside those walls, to be back among the living. To be among humans.

"What do you wish to do?" Laurana asked.

"Show me the town." I said. "But not like I'm a tourist but like this was your day off. What would you do for fun?"

"On my days off I catch up on house work." Laurana said flatly.

"Ok. Then how about we do all the things you'd like to do if it was your day off and you had no chores because they'd already been done. What's the first thing you'd do?"

Laurana looked thoughtful.

"Although I will tell you that I'm not allowed outside the city walls." I warned as I caught a few ideas from her mind.

Laurana nodded and then smiled.

"Do you like food?" She asked.

"I love food." I declared.

"Then you must try Mama's cooking, she is wonderful and will have many fresh things ready by now."

"Then let's go to Mama's." I said.

Laurana nodded and beckoned for me to follow her down the narrow streets. You could tell the more residential areas from the tourist ones because the windows held evidence of life and laundry lines criss-crossed some of the streets. Laurana led me to a door that was surrounded by flowers and the scent of them alone was something, but the smell of cooking coming from inside had my stomach growling like nobody's business.

"The food smells great." I said with a smile.

Laurana smiled at me then pushed open the door and the scent grew around me and I was almost like one of those cartoons when they smell something nice and they float after the scent trail. I was inside a warm kitchen before I could register it and there was a plump middle-aged lady about four foot in height glaring at me in defiance from behind her work counter.

"Bonjourno." I said lightly and she spat in my direction before turning to Laurana and administering her in a string of Tuscan I couldn't quite follow, although it was clear that she was unhappy that Laurana had brought me here. I was marked by the curse and now I was in her sanctuary.

I reached out my mind to Laurana, considered for a moment, then ploughed on, _I'm a telepath and I can read minds as well as talk into them, don't be alarmed._

Laurana, to her credit, showed no other sign of shock other than a brief stiffening when I first spoke to her.

_Does your mother know about your line of work?_

Laurana looked a little worried.

_Think it and I'll hear._ I assured her.

_Yes. She worked there herself in her youth._

"I'm from the castle but I'm not like them." I said softly. "I'm just Essie, the uncertainty."

Mama looked at me for a moment longer.

"You have some kind of gift." I stated. "You know what things are just by looking. So you know I'm not like the Volturi."

"But you are still a blood sucker." The old woman said.

"Well yeah, but I only drink animal blood." I said, "I mean some people eat buristo, I just get the fresher version."

Mama regarded me for a long, uncomfortable moment, then she nodded her head and went back to whatever she'd been doing. I took that as a sign that I'd past whatever test and I was welcome into her kitchen.

I moved further into the warmth, and for once the heat felt homely rather than stifling. I looked around with interest; I liked the big modern range all stainless steel nestled among the traditional dark wood of the surfaces that contrasted well with the light coloured walls. Herb bundles hung from the ceiling and there were vegetables in baskets and meats hanging here and there. Everything ready to be used for whatever Mama wanted to cook up. Whatever she was cooking at the moment sure smelt good.

The window was thrown wide and fresh herbs danced in the window box beyond the curtains and framed the building across the street. This was the type of place I wanted to be, not the palazzo.

"This is a nice place." I said with a smile.

Mama glanced at me but didn't comment.

"I know Renesmee would like to see this. She loves cooking."

"Renesmee?" Mama said quickly. "You know her?"

"Course I do." I said with a chuckle. "She's my mother."

"I should have known by the hair." Mama said. "It's the same colour that her father Edward had too."

"You know my mother?" I gasped.

"Yes. I was working as a receptionist at the time. Always there to greet people at the door. I was there when the strange vampire-human arrived with her suitcase and appointment to see the Padroni. I mistook her for human at first but once I read her file I could see the vampire in her. I liked her, she was polite and didn't treat us as if we were invisible."

"Mom wouldn't dream of being so rude." I observed.

"No. Then she disappeared and we did not see her for months, I thought the Padroni had dealt with her as they deal with all those they are finished with. But then she returned with her parents and she went home."

"Is your name Carlotta?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlotta said with a smile.

"God, it's so good to meet you." I said.

"You've heard of me?" Carlotta asked astonished.

"Yeah. Mom told me the story and how Masen didn't eat you. You don't know how lucky you were that day; he was a newborn barely a week old. He managed to hold back on the hunger, do you know how hard that is?"

"I have heard stories." Carlotta said.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said, as my stomach growled.

"Then come through." She declared and beckoned for Laurana and me to follow her through a brick archway into a room that held a table.

This room was painted in light colours and the table was covered in a clean linen tablecloth, I was expecting a lot of food from the delicious scents in the kitchen, but the table was made up with rolls and pastries. Carlotta carried in a coffee pot and placed it on the table and indicated for us to sit.

Laurana and I did so. Carlotta joined us and passed us each a plate. Then we ate, the bread was crusty on the outside, soft and warm on the inside. It was fresh out of the oven and the smell put an extra edge to my hunger as I spread on some jam and butter.

I ate it and it was divine. It was the best food I'd had since being here and I ate as much as I could, hoping that it wasn't rude, but Carlotta seemed pleased that I was enjoying her food and that I'd brought such an appetite to the table. Carlotta poured some coffee for the three of us and I drank since I didn't want to offend her, besides I probably needed the caffeine boost.

My plan to come out today had been a good one. Time among humans is what I needed, time to recharge and remember who I was.

"There is something about you that is hard to determine." Carlotta said, watching me over the table as we sipped our coffees.

"Determine what?" I asked, placing my coffee cup down on the table.

"You are part vampire and human, but there is also something else. What is it?"

"Werewolf." I said, since Carlotta seemed to know most other stuff anyway.

Laurana gasped and spilled coffee on the tablecloth. I watched the dark stain spread as the word rang in the sudden silence.

"I'm not a Child of the Moon." I assured them. "I'm a Quileute shapeshifter. Our ancestors chose the wolf as the form to protect our tribe. We're not cursed, and we're not a threat. We're protectors against those who are. I'm not controlled by that big ball in the sky. If there was enough room in here I'd phase and show you, but when I'm a wolf I'm seriously big." And I stretched out my arms as if to emphasise this.

"You turn into a wolf?" Laurana asked.

"Yes."

"You are the one the Padroni talk of." She said softly. "You remember Mama, I told you they had new interest."

"I do. Why have you come here with my daughter today?" Carlotta demanded in a suspicious voice.

"Laurana brought me here. I asked her to show me the real Volterra, not the tourist spots." I explained.

"Why?" Carlotta asked and her eyes narrowed.

"I've been stuck inside those walls for a year with only vampires for company. I wanted a little human time, a little me time. A little time to remember who I am. I'm Essie Black, the vamp-wolf brat, but I'm also part human, and mustn't forget that."

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"Because I have to be." I said softly. "And you'd best leave it at that. Believe me."

Carlotta nodded and I knew that she understood me and that she had guessed the reasons keeping me here.

"Anyway, I can't sit around here all day. I want to make the most of the sun while I can." I said, rising to my feet. "Thank you for the lovely breakfast Carlotta, it's the best food I've had since I've been here."

Carlotta nodded.

"I hope to see you again." Carlotta said.

"Me too." I said with feeling, knowing I probably wouldn't get to come here again.

Carlotta and Laurana said their goodbyes in Italian and then Laurana led me from the house.

The day spent with Laurana was great, it was nice to stretch my legs and feel the sun beat down on me as we mingled among the humans. I revelled in the scents, building them in my memory for when I needed to feel human again.

I bought some books from a store that had a few English ones in the back. I knew I could get them mail order off the Internet, but it's nice to go into a bookstore and feel the books before you buy them. To know they're real and not just potential until they arrive. I also bought some postcards with pictures of the city on so I could send them home. Other than that there wasn't much I could get that would be surplus to requirement up at the castle.

We headed back up to the castle around mid afternoon and headed straight past the receptionist and to the elevator. We rode it back up to the second floor and met with Gianna in the waiting area.

She indicated for us to wait.

It was a very long time and I must have fallen asleep because suddenly it was late and the lights in the waiting area were turned down to the low level they were put at during the night. Laurana had gone but Jane was sitting next to me.

"Finally." She said. "I was about ready to burn you."

"That wouldn't have been very nice." I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"And neither was trying to bite me." She replied with a pout.

"You tried to move me." I stated. "Tobias did warn you."

"Yes, but I thought he was joking. Come, Aro wishes to know about your day." She said swiftly, rising to her feet.

I stood and stretched out my limbs that were feeling a bit stiff from sleeping sitting up. I picked up my shopping bags that were still lying on the floor. As I followed Jane I wondered whether I should tell Aro about Carlotta. Although I wasn't sure I should, if she used to work here then how was she still alive? Humans who worked for the Volturi and knew their secret were either killed or turned when their contract was terminated.

But Laurana was here and she was in the inner circle so Aro must have touched her at some point and known who she was and who her mother was, unless he didn't really care. After all they were just humans. I knew I had to tread carefully here.

I decided that I'd tell him about breakfast with Laurana's mother, but leave out the details. I had my story clear in my head by the time Jane and I had reached the audience chamber.

Aro and part of his personal guard were still here but everyone else had gone.

"Welcome Essie, did you have a good sleep?" He asked as soon as we entered.

"I did." I said, and stretched out a sore spot in my spine. "Just wish I'd been in a bed."

"We did try to move you." Aro said a little put out.

"Jane said." I stated.

Aro nodded.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

I told him my story without saying anything incriminating about Carlotta and I had to show Aro the books and the post cards, although I had to wonder why. After about an hour Aro seemed satisfied and dismissed me. As I walked out of the hall I was surprised to find that Jane was still with me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Since you have slept you have free time, could you help me with something?" She asked, sounding a little angry at herself that she had to ask for help.

"Well that depends on what that something is." I said.

"I need to speak to you in confidence." She said.

"Ok. Where to?"

"Come on." Jane said and took my hand.

She led me into a part of the castle I'd never been before; down into the dark depths of what were most likely dungeons, I started to feel panicked.

"I don't intend on locking you up." She said, having read a lot in my hesitant steps. "I'm worried about Alec." She said when we finally stopped.

"Well, shouldn't you discuss this with Aro?" I asked, feeling really panicked being in this place.

"I can't." She said, looking down.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because." Jane said, looking at me defiantly.

I realised that was the only answer I was going to get on that subject.

"Ok. So what's wrong with him?"

"I think he's got a lover." She said softly.

"Yeah. And?" I said with a snort.

"And? And?" She demanded as if I was asking 'oxygen, what's so great about it?' "He always gets overprotective should a male even look at me with nothing less than fear and he's allowed to do whatever the hell he likes?"

"Yeah, well he's a boy and they're all pig headed." I said.

Jane frowned.

"I feel angered that you insulted my brother but you make a valid point. What am I to do?"

"Just let him get on with it. Maybe if this girl, or whoever, is keeping him busy then that'll leave you free to pursue as many men as you like. Look at it as a blessing." I said, pushing for the bright side.

Jane nodded but I realised that wasn't what was troubling her.

"You're worried that it's something more permanent and that you'll be on your own." I stated, knowing full well that this was her worry.

"He is the gentle one. I am the fierce one whom everyone fears, I will be on my own." Jane said forlornly.

"Then maybe you should lighten up a little." I suggested.

"But then I will be a target." She pointed out, and I realised what a tightrope Jane had been treading for the past thousand or so years.

"This is a tricky one." I said, "Maybe I could help you. Vet all the new vamps coming through and let you pick. I could be your go between."

"You'd do that for me?" Jane asked sounding shocked.

"Yes." I answered, and realised I'd meant it.

"Then how can I refuse?" She said with a smile that held no trace of mocking or malice.

"Well there's not much we can do about it right now, so why don't we go watch a Dexter marathon?"

"I thought you'd had enough of him." She said.

"That was yesterday." I said with a shrug. "I changed my mind."

"Then we shall watch Dexter and discuss more our plan to snag a mate." Jane said firmly.

"Sure, sure." I said, since I hadn't really wanted to watch it, but it was the best thing I could think of to cheer her up.

As I followed Jane back out of the vaults I suppressed a laugh at what I was doing. Who would have thought that me, the vamp-wolf brat, daughter of the Quileute, descendent of the Cullens, was thinking of ways to try and cheer up Jane of the Volturi? The world had gone mad.

**

* * *

Ok, so a little quiz for all my lovely readers:**

**1. What film did Beverly and Elliot Mantle appear in and which brilliant actor played them?**

**2. Lisa and Louise are the real life names of creepy identical twin girls from a well-known horror movie. What is the name of that horror movie?**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review or PM**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Beta Noble and to Nikki**

_

* * *

I came around slowly, groggy like. It took a while for my mind to focus but when it finally did I felt that I must have been imagining things. The walls seemed to be made of plastic and I couldn't move. When I glanced down the reason for this became apparent. I'd been bound to a hard cold table by masses of food wrap. It was in strategic places, which was a blessing considering the fact that I was naked beneath this. _

_Something familiar about this scenario began to ring alarm bells in my head when a face covered by a splatter guard blotted out the spotlight above my head. _

_I groaned as I realised this for the dream that it was._

_The figure raised the visor to reveal a face that was practically indescribable, mediocre to help this killer blend in. There was nothing to distinguish this face from any other you might pass in the street, unless you looked into the eyes. Those light brown-hazel eyes that held no human emotion. The eyes of a predator._

"_You are a monster like me." He said, in a flat voice, but the voice was one that could be charming if used in the right way._

"_Yeah." I said, too wary to play along with the dream._

"_You've caused the death of many."_

"_Whatever." I sighed. "I know how this is gonna go. You'll blame me for the death of Carita and her pack and then you'll kill me. Well I'm not in the mood for games Dexter Morgan. If you're gonna kill me just get it over and done with. Although if you do take a sample of my blood on one of your little slides I suggest you look at it beneath a microscope and see what you think of it."_

"_Are you finished?" Dexter asked in a dull emotionless voice, and then I felt the heat of the scalpel on my cheek, but I rode the pain out. _

_He made sure that I could see him take the sample and put it onto a glass slide. I could see the sense of calm descend on him as he the blood satisfied the monster within._

"_You know, the more you feed it the stronger it becomes." I observed._

"_What?" He asked._

"_It's what drives us to kill, but the more you feed it the more it wants. Don't you think I'd like nothing more than just give in to it? But I don't because it will only make it stronger."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you will pay for your crimes." He said and he pulled the visor back down.

_His hands appeared above me holding an electronic carving knife._

_I rolled my eyes and braced myself as the whirring blade came closer to my neck…_

What I didn't expect was to awake with a start.

"Again?" Jane demanded. "Are you a nightmare magnet?"

"No." I said moodily, settling back onto the couch as an image of Dexter about to dismember someone with a chainsaw flickered on the screen. "I think I've been watching too much Dexter."

"Well I'm glad Tobias is due back tomorrow, this constant twitching is beginning to prove tiresome." Jane grouched.

I was about to retort but then my heart soared.

"He's coming back." I gasped. "I can't wait." And I could almost feel him in my arms.

"Lucky you." She said sadly.

"You'll find your mate." I assured her.

"After fifteen hundred years? I doubt it."

"Tobias had to wait nearly twice as long to find me, so not all hope is lost. Like I said, I'll scan potential vampires for you and if you like I'll put in a good word." I offered, although I was unsure what vampire would listen to the uncertainty.

Jane didn't really look convinced and I didn't blame her.

"You'll find someone." I assured her.

Jane sighed.

"Anyway there's no rush. You still have your fun." I pointed out.

"Fun becomes meaningless after a while." She said solemnly and it killed the conversation dead.

I turned my attention to the screen to see Dexter throwing the bin bags over the side of the boat. I blinked as I felt my eyes droop again, I hadn't intended to fall asleep at Jane's but the fatigue had caught me off guard.

I sat up and stretched, "I'm going back to my room so you can watch Dexter in peace." I said and got to my feet.

"I will see you later." Jane said, then turned her attention back to the screen.

"Bye." I said, before I left the chamber.

I walked through the corridors heading for my chamber thanks to that dream my senses were on high alert, and I knew someone was following me.

"Cut it out Darius." I said, "I'm really not in the mood."

"Awww! It must be love if you know it's me without looking." He said and stepped beside me.

"No." I said. "It's that your mind is unimaginative and really easy to spot. Now go away."

"I can walk here if I want to."

"There's a difference between walking and stalking." I growled. "Go and bug somebody else." I commanded and without thinking I threw my mind voice behind it.

Darius made a sound as if he was going to protest but to my relief he started walking in the opposite direction.

After that I rushed to my room and shut the door quickly. I couldn't believe how fast my heart was beating as I leant my back against the door. Darius had shook me up more than I'd thought, god the guy was really starting to bug me. I mean he did before, but now I was starting to feel unsafe even with the rules protecting me.

I didn't want to sleep now, I was too upset, so instead I grabbed a blanket from the chest at the bottom of the bed and a bag of chips from the little food cupboard in the very small kitchen area I'd created in my year here. Then I settled down in front of the telly and watched a comedy film. Something to make me laugh.

I fell asleep on the couch.

…_I was running through the forest and something was chasing me. I had no idea what was after me but I knew whatever it was wanted to hurt me. It was with sudden dread that this threat wasn't Carita and her pack. This was a different threat, a real threat. _

_I pushed myself to run faster, my legs pumping as they propelled me through the forest. Something was close behind me and I couldn't afford to stop, even when I saw the cliff edge appear in front of me. I didn't even hesitate; I ran harder and launched myself over the edge blindly._

_My hair streamed out behind me as I fell through the air and I held my body like a skydiver until I spotted a tree, I angled myself toward it and grabbed around the top of it. Then I half climbed, half fell all the way down to the carpet of pine needles that covered the floor._

_I nearly left a furrow in the ground as I turned and started to run again, whatever was chasing me was taking the same express route as I had down the tree. I'm not sure exactly when I realised, but suddenly I knew that it was Darius who was chasing me. I felt the fear take me fully now because I knew how easily Darius could rip me apart._

_Then I sensed another person coming in from the left; I changed my course in order to dodge them only to feel another person come in from the right. I ducked and dodged and felt elated that I was giving them the slip._

_It was with a sense of sick dread that I realised they were herding me. It was too late to do anything about it as I came up against a cliff that was un-scalable even by vampire standards. _

_I turned panting as I realised I was surrounded, there was no escape._

_Darius stepped forward and grinned._

"_Got yourself into a nice little trap." He said and he lit a match._

_I was trapped and suddenly I could smell gasoline. _

"_Goodbye Katy dear, it's been fun." Darius observed and he dropped the match to the floor._

_The flames spread quickly and the heat beat against me. So hot, and there was no escape._

_I fell to the floor and curled into a ball, as the heat grew, unwilling to let my distress show. If they wanted to kill me they'd have to do it without their kicks._

The heat was intense, but not intense enough to burn away my nerves so that I couldn't feel it. I curled into a ball feeling the heat all around me and I waited for it to consume me.

_Something light brushed against my face. Was it ash?_

_But no, it was too cold._

_Something cold? Snow flakes. Snowflakes stroking my cheeks and eyelids. They kissed my lips and brought with them a very familiar scent…_

I opened my eyes to look into gold.

I felt the smile spread across my lips before I pressed them to those sculpted pair, wrapping my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss.

"Tobias." I gasped as I pulled him onto the sofa with me. "I've missed you." I murmured before I continued to kiss him as he settled beside me.

_Not as much as I've missed you._ He thought for my benefit without moving his lips from mine.

_I beg to differ_. I thought back, tightening my arms around him, revelling in the feel of his body against mine once more.

Tobias lifted his head and looked into my eyes as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I just missed you." I said and buried my nose in the base of his neck so I could take in his scent.

I relaxed and hugged him as I felt the dreams slide away. Tobias was back and he was safe and so was I. We'd made it through our first time apart and feeling him in my arms once more felt even better.

_I don't want you to go again._ I said as I curled my fingers in the ends of his hair.

Suddenly Tobias was on his feet and pulling me up into a sitting position. I groaned, I'd felt the most comfortable I'd been for the last two weeks and I didn't want it to end yet. I looked up at Tobias feeling a little annoyed and wondering what his problem was.

He was looking at me with concern and he placed his fingers beneath my chin and then caressed my cheek.

"What is troubling you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." I sighed and shrugged.

Tobias gave me a doubting look.

I sighed again.

"I haven't been seeping well." I admitted. "I keep having bad dreams thanks to Carita haunting me."

"She reappeared?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't keep her away on my own. Her and the rest of her pack, it was like they've been waiting all this time to pounce." I tried to explain, rubbing at my temples. "It'd been a nightmare."

"Oh Essie." Tobias murmured and pulled my head into his chest before placing his lips to my hair. "I should not have left you here alone."

"Yeah." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "But you have to go away when Aro asks you or we've got no safety here." I pointed out. "You made a deal remember. We both did."

Tobias sighed and moved his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to the air moving in and out of his lungs. We stayed like that for a long while and I didn't want to move, drawing comfort from his presence.

_Do you wish to sleep now?_ Tobias asked. _For Aro does not require us for a good few hours. _

_That would be nice._ I thought.

_Then let's get you to bed._ Tobias replied and stepped back slightly before he helped me to my feet.

I smiled, as I stood thankful that my Tobias was back and now I could get some sleep and also stop hanging around Jane. I think I was beginning to get on her nerves. Well I was starting to get on my nerves, and now I could find peace.

I hugged Tobias for good measure, taking in his scent just to make doubly sure he was there. Then we both let go of each other at the same time and held hands to cross to the bed. We were just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said automatically as Tobias sighed.

We turned to the door as Jane came through.

She was dressed once more in her dark robes and her expression was blank.

"Master Aro wishes to see you both in the Audience Chamber." She informed us. "You are to attend promptly."

I felt the flicker of worry in Tobias' mind but I put it down to him wanting me to be at my most savvy whenever we had audience with the masters, and I wasn't when I was sleep deprived. But I knew I could keep my wits about me now, I just went on high alert whenever I got near the doors of the Audience Chamber.

Jane walked ahead of us in a swish of robes and it was only as we stepped through the door I realised I was in sweats and an old T-shirt; well it was too late to change now. I took a deep breath and tried not to feel guilty about not dressing accordingly.

_You make me sick. When have you ever been worried about your clothes?_ A voice in the back of my head said, the other me I hadn't heard in ages. _I'd be less worried about how you're dressed and take more note of lover boy; he really doesn't want us being here. _

I tried not to frown as I thought this through. I reached out a small tendril of my mind and I could feel the turmoil that washed through Tobias' mind. The other me was right, Tobias didn't want to be in the Audience Chamber for whatever the Volturi had planned. Were they gonna feed right here in front of us? If they did could Tobias resist? Could I for that matter.

_You're right, but I have to keep a clear head._ I told the voice. _So shut up and let me concentrate or something might slip out._

_Yes Sir!_ The other me replied sarcastically, but then went quiet.

When I took note of the room I saw that nearly all the guard was in attendance and Aro was greeting us.

"Essie, Tobias, so good of you to come on such short notice." He said gravely.

"Had you informed me the meeting was so soon we would have been here earlier." Tobias said with an edge of ice to his voice. "I was informed that it was not until this evening."

"That was the original plan, but new evidence has come to light that demands immediate attention." Aro said smoothly and I knew he was lying somehow.

"Of course." Tobias said with a cynical edge that nearly made me nudge him with my foot.

"If you would care to take your places we can begin." Aro said lightly.

Tobias went to his place in the guard while I took my place behind Marcus' throne.

Gianna left in that moment and then returned leading a procession into the hall, all members sparkling as they passed through the shafts of morning light.

First up were Felix and the equally burly Barry who were holding a male vampire who must have been in his early twenties when he was changed, although judging by his hairstyle that had been a few centuries ago. The man looked angry rather than afraid as he glared at all the Volturi with betrayal in his gold eyes.

Next came Alaya and Tabetha, who were the main female fighters, leading a tall girl with strait corn silk hair that fell either side of her long face. She hadn't been a vampire long but she was well past the newborn stage as was evident by her gold eyes. She did look afraid, the fear rolled off her in waves. She was frightened of this whole situation, but all her fear wasn't just for herself, or even the make vampire. Most of it was for the last prisoner.

Alec and Demetri were leading in the last prisoner and my stomach did a flip of anger when I first spotted the figure. He was small, no more than ten with a messy thatch of mousy hair that fell around his long pale face haphazardly. Immortal Child, that was my first thought, but then I kicked myself mentally for being so stupid when the boy looked up with a mixture of interest and fright and I saw the flash of green. Not an Immortal Child, it was a Coven Child, something that was confirmed when I caught his scent and heard his hummingbird heartbeat. I felt myself grow cold as I realised what was going to happen here.

The family was forced to their knees in front of the thrones and Aro rose to pace in front of them.

"I am very disappointed in you Jeremy." He said sadly.

"You said we could go free provided we came to Volterra to register." Jeremy retorted angrily, beyond placating Aro in the face of hollow promises.

"That was under the condition that you knew nothing of the other half bloods or the law forbidding their creation without permission before the boy was conceived." Aro said sadly.

"I knew nothing of this law of which you speak." Jeremy said defiantly. "Or that making love to a human woman would produce a child. I love my Zoë and I would not have put her through that willingly."

"I have evidence to suggest that you were among the party who followed us to Forks during the misunderstanding over the Cullen's coven child." Aro said smoothly and he sounded so sure of himself that I expected him to pull out a home-movie of the Great Standoff with a sudden zoom to show Jeremy there.

I also resisted the urge to snort, misunderstanding, sure, any excuse more like.

"I was not there." Jeremy said firmly. "I have never been to the New World."

"How did you know Forks was in America?" Aro asked.

"Everybody knows that Cullen is in America. He holds many territories there and only comes to this side of the world for holidays and such." Jeremy said with a frown, it was clear that he was wondering what Carlisle had to do with this.

"You seem well informed about the habits of my good friend Carlisle and yet you claim ignorance to that which his coven is now most famous for. Namely the discovery of the half bloods." Aro said as if he'd caught Jeremy out.

"I have not kept up with the vampire world for at least sixty years. Since I became vegetarian I prefer the company of humans. The first contact I've had with the vampire world since I went human was when your goon squad came to me with their false promises." And with that he shot an accusing look at Tobias which made me want to growl, but I didn't because I'd be pissed with the one who lied to me and put me and mine in mortal danger, even if they didn't know they were lying.

"A likely story." Caius sneered and Jeremy glared at him.

Aro held up his hand and Caius settled back.

"It is clear that you knew what would happen if you lay with a human woman and knew well the consequences if we were to find out." Jeremy shook his head defiantly and I had to admit, this back and fore was starting to bug me, why didn't Aro just lay hands on him already?

I tuned out the conversation and sent a tendril of my mind searching into Jeremy's, figuring that Aro would ask this of me anyway since there appeared to be some reason why he couldn't touch Jeremy. If he could then this whole thing would be cleared up in a second.

As soon as I read Jeremy's mind I wondered why Aro didn't just touch him already. There was nothing I could see in Jeremy's mind that would prevent Aro from seeing it and he was so obviously innocent of these trumped up charges.

Jeremy had gone 'human', as he'd put it, for the last sixty years. Ever since the nineties he'd been underground, completely cut off from the vampire world as he sank into the human one. It had been easier for him to move from place to place since he was alone, but he did seek friendship and he found it many times in various humans. Zoë had been the first one he'd truly loved, but even then he wanted her to remain human, and she did until a few weeks after they started having sex and well, the inevitable happened. They'd had the same worries as Bella and Edward about what was growing in her womb, they didn't know.

Yes he had fathered a half-blood, but it was clear from his mind that he didn't know about them before hand.

"He's telling the truth." I said aloud, without thinking.

Well without thinking about my own safety, what I was thinking was that I had to save this little family. They couldn't be destroyed when they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Just read him and you'll see."

"I offered to read him Essie, but Jeremy refused, this led me to suspect him guilty." Aro said a little on patronising side.

"Isn't that why you called me, to figure out if he's innocent?" I asked with a frown.

"Of course." Aro assured me.

"Then I tell you he's innocent, he didn't know anything about the half-bloods before Malachite was born. They only found out about the others when they looked into his rapid growth and what it meant. They only kept him secret because he learned of your edict that all 'illegal' half bloods should be killed on sight."

"So you admit he deceived us?" Caius demanded.

"No. He was keeping his son safe from those who would hurt him. It was paternal instincts, not deceit."

I waited for Caius to say something else, but he didn't. Instead it was Aro who made me shiver as he looked at me coldly. In that moment I realised that my power was useful so long as it was proving the guilt of perpetrators, or finding information somehow hidden to him. But, it wasn't so useful when it was blowing gaping great holes in his plans. Whatever they were, cause I couldn't figure out what Aro was hoping to gain from all this.

I could have looked into Aro's mind, in fact it was ridiculously easy to read his mind, I just didn't like doing it. It was a strange universe in there, with Aro's own mind as the centre around which all the others orbited. There were minds in there that belonged to people long since dead, and yet their entire lives lived on within his mind, boxed and marked up like a museum exhibit and somehow Aro managed to keep on top of it all. He still knew exactly where he began and ended; yet he could dip into those other memories whenever he felt like.

I sighed, realising I was skating onto thin ice here. I had to prove useful cause if I started to become a hindrance Aro might just decide to cut his losses and kill me. Caius would love that cause then he could start his war.

"I will not interfere." I promised and drifted back to my place behind Marcus, I hadn't even realised I'd moved.

Aro nodded his head, then continued on with his false accusations that Jeremy would then deny. I couldn't believe the stupidity of the situation, but I'd already been more or less warned and if I spoke out again I'd forfeit my own life, not to mention Tobias' life and that was an even harder thought to bear. I mean I wouldn't even have to risk my life if the stupid man just gave Aro his hand; it wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong. Why was Aro disregarding my evidence, was there something else he wanted to know?

_What is it that you're hiding?_ I demanded irritably into Jeremy's head.

Jeremy's gold eyes flickered to mine for a moment and then his mind filled with chatter and songs that made it hard to think through. It kind of made it clear that he'd been around a telepath or two at sometime in his past and knew how to keep them out. Well I knew when I wasn't welcome so I pulled away from the din before I got a headache.

I got back into my head just as Aro was passing judgment.

"Since you are unwilling to prove your innocence then you leave us no choice but to find you guilty. There is only one punishment that can be meted out in these circumstances." Aro said gravely, as if he was sorry for this turn of events.

"NO!" Jeremy roared and he actually managed to shake off Felix and Barry and made to lunge at Aro.

Jeremy sailed through the air, but then it was like he hit an invisible wall and he fell to the floor. I glanced at Jane and she was smiling serenely at Jeremy as he started to writhe.

"I was going to be lenient and allow Alec to dull your senses so you would not feel the pain of your punishment." Aro said sadly as Jeremy still writhed in pain. "But after that appalling display…" He trailed off and clapped his hands.

Jane blinked and turned her attention to Aro. Felix and Barry took hold of Jeremy once more and dragged him to his feet, Felix holding a handful of Jeremy's hair so he'd have to look at Aro as he moved toward Malachite.

The little boy, well baby really, he only looked ten so he couldn't be more than three, was shaking as Aro went toward him, seeming to float like some evil spectre, bringing death. No, he wasn't really going to…

"And since you've hurt me deeply you will be the last to die." He informed Jeremy.

I felt a strange sense of displacement before it all clicked into place; suddenly I knew why Aro wanted me here. He wanted to show that he was the boss and it could very well be me at his mercy right now. No, I was at his mercy; I just wasn't in peril…yet.

"And we will start with the subject of this crime." Aro said softly, motioning for Malachite to stand.

I felt the floor fall from beneath me as I realised that Aro was going to kill the kid right here and no one was going to stop him. In fact some of the Volturi looked eager to see his blood spilled.

I was having trouble breathing; the room was spinning with Aro at its centre. Malachite looked up wide-eyed at the vampire, those emerald greens flashing as Aro brought his hand closer.

As that pale hand moved ever so slowly my vision got filtered or something cause Malachite's hair darkened to black and his pale skin became russet and the features shifted, but the eyes remained the same, those bright green eyes that looked so scared.

Aro was about to hurt Hunter. Not if I could help it…

I let out a war cry and cleared the thrones from a standing start. I was on Aro's back my one arm around his throat my other hand on his forehead as I tried to pull him away from Hunter. I felt a strange heat lap at me, but I pushed it away irritably as I continued to cling on to Aro, stopping whatever he planned to do to my brother.

I felt hands on me and I was being pulled back, bundled to the floor. Stone bodies on top of me, but then there was a roar I recognised and I was ready to leap up as soon as I was free to fight side-by-side with my imprint. But Felix already had him in a headlock.

I growled, feeling the heat wash through me, hell the wolf needed the exercise anyway.

"Don't make things worse for yourself Essie." Aro said in serious tones. "You are clearly upset and I should have anticipated this reaction and asked you to leave beforehand. I think you need time to cool off and I think the best place for that is down below where you may be secured until this unfortunate business is dealt with."

I shook my head, I couldn't just go now, I'd still know he was killing Malachite.

"But why kill Malachite?" I asked. "He didn't ask to be born. Kill the guilty by all means, but he is an innocent and I thought the Volturi didn't kill the innocent. I thought you were above that."

"I don't think you quite understand the danger you are in Miss Black." Aro said flatly. "Felix."

Felix moved his hand to Tobias' arm and tightened his fist and began to pull.

"No!" I gasped; I couldn't bear to see Tobias in pain.

"Then you will obey." Aro said. "Santiago will accompany you down to the dungeons and we will keep Tobias up here until we call upon you. If you cause any more trouble I will not hesitate to destroy him, and then I will be very angry. I do not wish to kill my first child, but I will do so if I have to."

I felt a chill run down my spine as I realised he was deadly serious. He would destroy Tobias just to get back at me. I straitened up and dropped my head in defeat. I was helpless here, so goddamn helpless. What was the point in being a super talented vamp-wolf if I couldn't even save myself?

Santiago came and took hold of my upper arm, not that he needed to; I was being a good doggy now. Essie a good dog, Essie not want newspaper. Grr…I was a stupid bitch, I should do something, but I was too much of a coward to watch them hurt Tobias, or to even think of them doing it and so I followed Santiago silently wrapped in a cloud of misery.

He led me down to where I'd been only days before when Jane had told me about her fears of being alone if Alec found a mate. Santiago said nothing as he showed me to a cell. I went inside and he closed the bars behind me as I looked around at the thin mattress on the shelf and the toilet in the corner. I shivered slightly, wondering why the Volturi would have a cell equipped for a human, then it occurred to me that there wasn't really a cell that could hold a vampire so all these were for holding humans.

"That was a very stupid thing to do." Santiago said darkly.

"You don't say." I said moodily and dropped down on to the mattress.

"You're just lucky the Master likes you so much or you'd be dead now."

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Count yourself lucky." He said, "And don't cause anymore trouble tonight. Aro would really hate to have to kill you and Tobias."

"Well he doesn't have to." I pointed out.

"He does, but he will hate doing it." Santiago said. "I must return to the Audience Chamber now, but if you cause trouble…"

"I know." I said, wishing he'd just go already, I may have had a lapse in sanity earlier, but I wasn't suicidal.

"Don't make Aro kill you." Santiago said, and with that he left.

I groaned and slouched with my back against the wall and my feet pulled up onto the bed. I was angry and upset all at once. I'd been so stupid, but I couldn't just stand by and let them kill Malachite, what kind of person does that? How could I have lived with myself if I didn't at least try?

Part of me thought I should cry, but I felt too angry to cry. I was also too cold, I mean you hear about the Volturi being ruthless, but in my time here I'd built up a different picture of them. Some of them were annoying, some I could almost think of as friends, like Jane, but now…

Now I knew they were as bad as they were in all the stories I heard growing up. I was in no doubt that if Aro hadn't known of my telepathic abilities Jane's party would have been bigger and I would have died that day on the old baseball field. Unless of course they brought me back here so that everyone could witness my death.

I shivered and locked my mind down firmly. Part of me hoped that Aro wouldn't do it, but I knew he would and it took everything I had not to send my mind up there and see what was happening. I was not going to do it, I would stay here and wait like a good little doggy.

I don't know how much time passed, I just knew it was passing because I could here water dripping somewhere, but the rhythm wasn't steady enough to keep the time by. I didn't want to strain my hearing for other sounds just in case I heard… well I didn't want to hear that.

"Essie, you are still alive." A voice said in relief and I turned to find Marcus peering in through the bars.

"Of course I am." I said, "Aro likes me too much to kill me." I said sourly, echoing Santiago's words from earlier.

"I was afraid that he had…" Marcus trailed off and I got the echo from his mind.

"I should have remembered that before I acted." I said, placing my hand on Marcus's as he gripped the bars.

"I believe you were not thinking. You saw another of your kind in danger and you acted in accordance with your beliefs." Marcus stated. "Aro knows this too and I hope it is enough to spare you."

"Well I got your vote right?" I said, trying to be cheerful in order to cheer Marcus up.

"Yes, you have my vote." Marcus said and tapped my hand lightly.

We both looked to the stairs as light footsteps descended.

Jane appeared and her expression was hard to decipher, but it sure wasn't her usual blank look.

"Aro will see you now." She said softly. "And he said I have to burn you if you misbehave. Please don't."

Jane not wanting to use her burn on someone? Well that alone merited my cooperation.

"I had a moment of insanity." I said, stepping back from the bars as Marcus did too.

"I thought as much." Jane said, as she unlocked the door and beckoned me out. "Let's get you back up there before Tobias does something stupid and loses an arm."

I moved swiftly then with Marcus and Jane behind me until we reached the doors of the Audience Chamber and Santiago let us in.

Nearly everyone had cleared out, the only ones present were Aro, Caius, Alec and Tobias. Tobias looked up as I entered and I felt relief that he was fine and I wanted to feel him just to be sure. I held myself where I stood and looked at Aro since I wasn't sure exactly how much trouble I was in.

Aro swept his hand toward Tobias and I took that as my cue to go to him. We had our arms around each other before I even realised I was moving, but we both looked toward Aro waiting.

"Chaos." Aro said, "You caused utter chaos today. Have you any idea what would have happened had any of the others tried that?" He demanded.

"You would have killed them on the spot." I stated.

"Yes, and I had no idea why I was lenient. But now I have had the time to think and I know why, because you are human. You have human emotions that compel you to acts of stupidity and therefore we must allow you a little leeway in those circumstances. As for Tobias, we are all prone to act irrational when our mates are in danger."

Tobias' arms tightened around me and I wondered if Aro was just leading us a merry dance before he let the axe fall.

"I will not punish you harshly this time, but should you cause such disruption again then your punishment will be most severe indeed. Is that understood?" Aro demanded.

I nodded my head and bit back on the retort about how I thought the Volturi didn't give second chances. That really wouldn't be helpful right now.

"And another reason I am willing to be lenient this one time is because you made a very valid argument." Aro continued.

"I did?" I said, I couldn't remember making an argument.

"You were right to question us on killing the half bloods when they did not ask to be born. Obviously the father must be punished, but what do you suggest we do with the children afterwards? Leave them to the cruel world? Is that really kinder than killing them?" Aro demanded.

"So you would kill their parents then chuck them out on the street?" I asked. "That's not very benevolent."

"Then what do you suggest?" Aro said with an edge to his voice that reminded me I was in trouble here.

"Look after them. You got tons of money and it's not like they take forever to grow up. Care for them until they are fully grown, train them too, then when they're old enough you can offer them a place on the guard or if not set them up with a bit of money and let them make their own way in the world." I said, almost seeing how that could work.

"And who would train them?" Aro asked.

"Everyone could help out. It's not like you're scarce of time here." I said with a snort.

"Would you be willing to raise these waifs?" Aro asked.

"I'd do my fair share." I answered, refraining from saying that it wouldn't be necessary if he didn't kill the parents in the first place.

"It's an interesting proposal and it's something I will consider for the future. Now run along, I'm sure you need your sleep." Aro said, dismissing us.

Tobias and I wasted no time in leaving the audience chamber and heading back to our room. Our steps were quick because I had the sudden fear that at any moment Aro would call us back and say that he had made a mistake and we were going to die.

We reached our chamber and Tobias closed and bolted the door. But even though we were safe in our room I felt highly-strung, on edge and unable to relax. Maybe it was because we were not safe. That bolt wouldn't keep out a vampire, if they wanted to get us nothing would stop them.

I could feel unsaid words and it was twisting into an uneasy knot in my stomach.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Tobias demanded. "Risking your life for the child when his father could have easily remedied the situation by allowing Aro to read him."

"Was I supposed to just let them kill him?" I demanded, feeling the heat rise with my anger, it felt good to shout. "Is that what you wanted me to do? Be a cold heartless Volturi and stand back while Aro killed him for no reason other than he was a half vampire?"

"You are supposed to be keeping yourself safe. I am supposed to keep you safe, and how can I do that when you do something so foolhardy?" Tobias demanded, really in a rage now.

"I know it was stupid but you didn't see." I growled.

"I saw it all well enough. I saw Felix grab you and throw you to the floor. He was about to hurt you badly. He would have killed you in the name of Aro if I had not stepped in. I could not allow them to kill you." Suddenly the edge of his anger had turned to desperation.

"Exactly." I said quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "And you didn't see."

"See what?" Tobias said, his tone softer now that he realised I wasn't talking about seeing with your eyes.

_Did you see that kid's eyes? So green, whose eyes do they remind you of?_ I asked.

Tobias sat beside me and shrugged.

_I wasn't saving Malachite, I was saving Hunter_. I explained.

_I don't quite follow._

When Aro went to touch Malachite suddenly it wasn't him but Hunter. I couldn't let Aro hurt my brother. What kind of sister would I have been to allow that? What kind of protector? I demanded.

Tobias was silent for a moment, digesting all of what I had said.

_Then I see why you acted as you did. I'm sorry for yelling._ Tobias said and placed his arms around me.

_I know. You were scared._ I said, returning the embrace. _And I'm sorry for needlessly putting myself in danger._

Needlessly? You tried to save an innocent from death I'd hardly call it needless. In fact I would have been more disappointed had you stood by and done nothing. My Essie is a fighter, regardless of the odds. Tobias stated firmly, doing a complete 180 on his former grievance.

_You put too much faith in me._ I said, blushing a little.

_I didn't have enough_. Tobias said firmly.

_You're giving me a lot of mixed signals here Fang Boy._ I pointed out.

Yes, I am. But I cannot help that this place confuses me now and then. You are the protector of the innocent as you were raised to be and sometimes I wish it was not so for my own selfish reasons. However I cannot ask you to stop caring or to stop fighting for those who cannot fight for themselves.

I let out a shaky laugh, but then my face fell.

_Fat lot of good it did since the kid died anyway._ I said sadly. _Was it bad to watch?_

_I didn't see._ Tobias said. _Aro ordered Carswell and Alec to take me out to the menagerie where Alec took away my senses. I only recovered moments before you returned. I didn't even sense them when they moved me back to the Audience Chamber; it was most disconcerting._

"Oh god." I gasped, and pulled him closer to me, "How could they do that?"

_I am fine now, honestly_. Tobias assured me.

How about your arm? I know Felix hurt you, even though you didn't show it. I said, laying my hand over the spot where Felix had grabbed him, hoping that it wasn't still sore.

_He did hurt me, but it's fine now, it was a momentary strain, like exerting pressure. It hurts only until the pressure is released._ He assured me and it was the truth, he wasn't trying to stop me from worrying.

I nodded my head.

_How about you? How is your head?_ He asked, placing his fingers gently to the back of my head.

"My head?" I asked, leaning back so that I could look at Tobias to see if he was serious.

"You hit it fairly hard when Felix threw you to the ground, I heard the sound echo around the hall." Tobias said tensely as he placed his fingers beneath my chin and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I don't remember hitting it." I said as I felt the back of my head and there was a lump there. "I can't remember that."

_Perhaps you were still lost in your imaginings and it did not register._ Tobias suggested.

_Maybe, but you think I would have noticed the pain._ I said, wondering why it wasn't throbbing, the lump was quite big and I should have felt something by now.

"Do you feel dizzy in anyway? How many fingers am I holding up? Do you feel nauseous?"

"I haven't got concussion." I said, lowering his hand. "And I heal quick remember? So if I was it would have cleared up by now."

"You may heal quick, but you can still scar." Tobias stated and he placed his hand lightly on my left shoulder where he knew the scar to be.

"Yeah but I don't think I damaged my head that much." I said solemnly, trying not to remember the state my shoulder had been in after Timmy's attack. "It just knocked some sense into me is all." I added with a smile.

Tobias gave me an unamused look.

I laughed and kissed him, a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm ok, honestly." I assured him. "I mean on the physical front. Mentally I'm a little shaken up, but I just need my brain to sort through everything and I'll be fine. All I want to do is get some sleep since you're back and I can hold you again."

"Are you sure you should sleep?"

"I haven't got a concussion. And I think it's been twelve hours since all that stuff happened." I pointed out. "I think I'll be ok to sleep."

"Then let us sleep." Tobias said with a defeated sigh.

"I'm just gonna change first." I said, and gave him another quick kiss before I went to get my pyjamas from the wardrobe.

I had a quick freshen up in the bathroom while I changed my clothes, then returned to the main room. Tobias had changed into some pyjamas too and he'd pulled down the bedding. He smiled at me slightly before he climbed into the bed and I climbed in with him. I settled down against his chest and as I felt myself sink into sleep I drew Tobias with me.

And yeah I know that a lot of crappy stuff had happened, but I really needed rest or I was going to make some terrible mistake that would lead to god knows what kind of trouble. I could sink into grief for the boy and guilt that I didn't do enough to save him tomorrow, but tonight I would sleep in my imprint's arms.

It felt like the best sleep I'd had in a year. Probably because I hadn't slept so good over the past two weeks and I could really appreciate a good night's sleep. I hadn't dreamed as such, but I knew I'd held Tobias in my mind all night and now in that toasty warm state before you just wake up I began to untangle our minds.

I stretched with a hum, my cheek resting on his cold chest as it began to rise and fall with his breath now that he was back in there as it were. I stirred and opened my eyes and jumped a mile.

"Jeesh kid, give me a heart attack." I gasped, and then I noted that long pale face and those sad green eyes. I groaned and dropped my head back onto Tobias' chest. "Great! So you're gonna haunt me when I'm awake. Well that's just great kid, but I am not responsible for your death, in fact I tried to save you."

"I'm not dead." Malachite said in a small voice.

I frowned and opened my eyes to look at him, then very slowly I reached up to nudge Tobias.

"Can you see him too?" I asked.

"Yes." Tobias said, "And he has a scent, he is real."

I sat up slowly, watching Malachite as I did and he watched me back with eyes as green as the stone for which he was named. I reached out carefully and poked at him. He was solid and warm and now I could hear his heartbeat.

"They didn't kill you." I gasped and pulled him up onto the bed, hugging him without thinking. "Thank god." I gasped.

I let him go and frowned at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mister Aro said that as soon as I woke up I was to come to you for training. You are Essie right?"

"Yeah I'm Essie." I said. "Training?"

"You did agree to it last night." Tobias reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I said, remembering that I had agreed, although I hadn't expected to have to follow through with it so soon. "Well I'm not quite awake yet kid, so your training will have to wait about half an hour."

Malachite looked at me in confusion.

"I need breakfast and I need a shower and then I'll be awake."

Malachite nodded.

"Have you had breakfast?"

Malachite shook his head.

I snorted, "Of course they wouldn't think about feeding you." I remarked, "Come on kid, let's get you some rice krispies, the Essie special. No cooking involved."

"Unless you wish for something a little more substantial." Tobias offered.

I smiled, "Would you like some pancakes?"

"I've never had them for breakfast." Malachite said, his eyes wide. "It'll be like in films."

"Yep."

"Cool." He said, his face lighting up.

"Then I guess I should start cooking." Tobias said, rising from the bed.

I smiled at him then turned back to Malachite.

"Are you American?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Are you an Indian?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah." I said, "If you want to get derogative. I'm a Quileute." I corrected, "I come from the Pacific North West where my people have had territory for thousands of years."

"Quileute." Malachite said softly, sounding out the name. "Do you fight cowboys?" He asked.

"No, that's just in movies. I fight vampires."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because…Mister Aro heard of my mind gifts and wanted me to show them to him." I said, which was mostly true.

Malachite looked thoughtful for a minuet.

"How come you're warm and soft? Everyone else here is cold stone like Mam and Dad. Are you like me?"

"Sort of. I am part vampire, but I'm also a werewolf."

Malachite gasped and he looked at me with fear.

"I'm not a Child of the Moon." I told him. "I'm Quileute. We're shapeshifters who turn into wolves, not cursed creatures compelled by the moon. We never got bit, it's just in our DNA."

Malachite looked at me blankly.

I chuckled.

"Kid, you got some serious learning to do." I said and ruffled his hair.

"I am only three." He said with a grin.

"And cheeky too." I said.

"Mam calls me that." He said with a smile. "Where is she?"

Ok, that one stumped me.

"What did Mister Aro tell you?"

"That she had to go away with Dad." He said with a frown and I realised that he didn't really believe this explanation.

_Tobias?_

"Tell me Malachite, what do you know of heaven?" Tobias said coming to the foot of the bed.

"That Nana Nina had to go live there cause she was old. I can't see her anymore, but she can see me and she smiles when I'm a good boy." Malachite said promptly.

"Your mother and father have gone to live with Nana Nina." Tobias said gently.

"But… They weren't old or sick." Malachite protested.

"I know, but Nana Nina needs them to help her, and they've gone to visit her. They brought you here first so that you'd be safe."

Malachite lowered his head and closed his eyes. He raised his head and opened his eye's the green flashing with fire.

"You're lying." He said. "I know you're trying to cushion the blow, but I want the truth not pretty stories for kids. Which one killed them?"

I looked at him a moment and he gave me a solemn look.

"If I knew I'd tell you." I said, "But I wasn't there, they locked me in the dungeon."

"There really is a dungeon!"

I nodded.

"Oh." Malachite fell quiet again, then pointed at Tobias. "What about you?"

"They rendered me deaf and blind." Tobias said.

"How?" Malachite asked sounding mortified and I got a clear image from Malachite's mind of how he thought it had been done that made my stomach churn.

I fought back the nausea as Tobias answered, "Alec used his gift on me."

"Gift?" Malachite asked.

"Yeah, some of us can do stuff that is sort of like magic, like I can read minds, and talk into them and a few other things." I explained.

Malachite gave me a dubious look.

_Don't doubt me young Malachite for there is much in this world that you don't know of yet_. I spoke into his mind and his eyes widened in shock.

"Told ya." I said and winked.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked.

"Sorry kid but it's and innate ability." I said with a shrug.

"Innate?"

"You need to be able to do it before you can learn how to control it. Not everyone has the same gift and not everyone has a gift. Some are more awesome than others, and some are more scary than others." I informed him.

Malachite looked thoughtful for a moment and then he gasped, his mouth and eyes widening with shock.

"That big girl had one didn't she? She did something to Dad. Hurt him some how?" He declared.

"Yeah. That's Jane. It's best to avoid her if you can, or at least try not to bug her because she can burn you with her mind. Well not burn you really, just make you think you're burning." I said, trying to figure out the best way to explain it so he knew the dangers but I didn't scare him.

"But it still hurts."

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Then I'll avoid her." Malachite said firmly.

"That's the wisest course of action." Tobias said.

"So can you do anything?" He asked Tobias.

"I can speak a new language after only hearing a few words."

Malachite looked unimpressed.

"And I can play any song after hearing it once." Tobias added, realising what part of his power would appeal to a kid.

"Can you play 'The Darkness Cometh' by 'Obsidian Knights'?" Malachite asked.

"I'm not aware of that particular track, is it their new one?" Tobias asked, and I realised that he was quite good with kids and I had an odd imagining of how he would be with our own. I pushed the thoughts away, putting it down to the imprinting agenda.

Malachite nodded in response to Tobias' question.

"You will have to play it for me and I will demonstrate, however I believe I am quite accomplished at their first song, 'Obsidian Knights Ride Forth'. Especially when Essie accompanies me on the guitar."

"You play guitar?" Malachite asked me, he was clearly impressed by this information.

"When I'm in the mood." I said, "And I think we've drifted a little off topic here, and I'm no expert but I think those pancakes are burning."

Tobias quirked an eyebrow at me, then he turned quickly to where the first signs of smoke were starting to rise out of the pan.

He was over there in a flash taking it off the heat and I giggled.

"Actually you are much the expert if I'm not mistaken." Tobias said as he scraped the ruined batter into the trash.

"That I am." I said with a grin. "Burnt food is my specialty."

Tobias chuckled and Malachite looked between us curiously.

"So are the pancakes off Chef?" I asked lightly.

"No, I can salvage the pan and you will have them but five minuets later than expected." Tobias replied, turning to us with the pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Sounds good, what do you say Mal?"

Malachite shrugged. "It's human food."

Tobias turned back to the counter to make up some more batter.

"Not much for the human food then?" I asked Malachite.

He shook his head.

"My Mom was the same when she was a kid, didn't much like the human food, but once she got older she really enjoyed it. She's probably the best cook in the world." I said proudly.

Tobias cleared his throat while seeming engrossed in his work.

I rolled my eyes then winked at Malachite.

"She _is_ the best cook in the world." I amended.

Tobias turned to us and pouted.

"But Tobias is a good cook for someone with no taste buds." I said with a grin.

"Thank you for the complement." Tobias said graciously.

"Like you weren't fishing." I snorted.

"You two are funny." Malachite stated.

"Yeah." I said with a sad sigh. "It's been a while."

"Too long." Tobias agreed.

"Hey Mal, perhaps that's your power, you make people have fun." I said with a grin.

"That's not a very good power." He said with a scowl.

"But you'd get invited to all the best parties." I pointed out.

Malachite shrugged and it was a little saddening to know the kid had never been to a party cause his parents wanted to keep him secret. I decided that we'd have to throw him one at some point.

"Breakfast is served." Tobias announced grandly as he placed the stack of pancakes on the little table.

"Let's go eat." I said to Malachite and I leapt from the bed and ghosted to the table.

I beckoned Malachite over and sat in my chair. Malachite took the chair that Tobias usually used when I was eating and since there was only two chairs Tobias got on with tidying around the kitchen. He still liked things to be neat and I worried I'd let things slide a little in his two week absence.

I picked up a fork and Malachite copied me. I dug my fork into the stack and grabbed a load of pancakes and transferred them to the plate in front of me. Malachite copied me, but some of the bottom pancake broke off as he was transferring them. He reached out his hand to pick up the dropped piece, looked at me and blushed as he pulled his hand back slowly.

"I was just being formal." I said, "Pancakes taste much better like this." I added and I picked up the top one with my hands and took a bite out of it. "Although it's much better with syrup." I said with my mouth full as I reached for the syrup and poured it over my stack.

Malachite giggled and I thought I was off to a flying start teaching the kid bad manners. Ah well, I wasn't here to teach him etiquette; I was here to train him, whatever that meant?

"As long as you enjoy it I don't care how you eat it." I said, licking the syrup from my fingers. "Unless we were eating out, but that's a different matter."

Malachite nodded and he picked up the bits of pancake with his fingers. Very hesitantly he brought it up to his lips and ate it, then he grinned at me as if he was doing something a little naughty.

"Syrup?" I asked, handing him the bottle.

Malachite nodded and took the bottle. He emptied nearly half of it over the stack.

"Whoa there mister." I said, grabbing the bottle back. "This has to last us another week. I have to get Sammie to mail it to me since they don't make this brand here."

Malachite looked at me solemnly and I realised he thought I was mad at him.

"I like my syrup, and I only get so much sent over. I'll e-mail Sammie later and see if she can squeeze in a few more bottles in for us." I said conspiratorially and I winked.

Malachite smiled.

"Tuck in." I said and did so myself.

Ok so I don't normally eat syruped pancakes with my hands for the simple fact that it was so god damn messy, but I wanted Malachite to feel at his ease. Malachite ate them greedily, gobbling it down as he shovelled the sticky mess into his mouth with his hands.

We fought over the last pancake, but I let him have it and he ate it with every sign of satisfaction.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't like human food." I commented.

"This is nice. Mam never lets me have anything sweet cause she said it will rot my teeth." He informed me.

"Well as long as you brush them afterwards." I observed. "Which you can do now since you need to wash up anyways." I said, "Come on, the bathroom's through here."

I led Malachite to the bathroom and got a new toothbrush from the cabinet and handed it to him still in the packaging. I got my toothbrush from the pot along with the toothpaste. Malachite had taken his toothbrush from the wrapper and was holding it out ready for me. I squeezed some toothpaste out for him and for myself and then we brushed our teeth.

"Now wash your face and hands." I said, handing him the soap and a fresh flannel. "I just need to go and speak to Tobias."

Malachite nodded and I headed back into the main room. Tobias already had the table cleared and was washing the dishes in the sink. I went over to him and picked up a tea towel. Tobias tugged it back off me and threw it on the counter.

I frowned at him.

"I do not wish to have to wash them again." He said lightly.

"What?"

"I have no doubts that your hands are still sticky." He stated.

"Oh." I said, rubbing my fingers and they did feel sticky. "Sorry about the mess."

"You enjoyed it and you made Malachite feel welcome, there is nothing to be sorry about." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek, although his hands were still in the water.

_What am I supposed to do with him?_ I asked.

_Train him._ Tobias said helpfully.

_I know that! But what does it mean exactly?_ I said, snapping a little in my agitation.

_Teach him to defend himself in combat; he will need it in the future regardless of what he chooses to do. Then teach him what it means to be a true half-blood, all those things that make you and your mother great. Just teach him to be himself and to be able to think for himself_. Tobias explained.

_That's quite a tall order_. I observed.

_Perhaps, but you have a few years until he is fully-grown. _Tobias pointed out.

I nodded my head. That was true.

_Merely go about your daily routine while accommodating his needs and you will find that he is learning without either of you having to put in much effort._

_I guess I could try that_. I said, _And he seems real sharp for a three year old._

_Yes they do._ Tobias said, speaking from experience_. Yes he is three, but he looks around ten, so he is also a ten year old, and at the same time his mental faculties are advanced even beyond that. It can get confusing trying to determine as to what age you should treat them._

I nodded, I remembered well with Ebony; sometimes she acted like a thirteen year old while other times she acted like the twenty something she looked. I think it would have been more difficult if it wasn't for one easy way to tell her two sides apart. When she was Ebony she was thirteen, when she was Miss Hannigan she was in her twenties, but that didn't stop it crossing over now and again.

I guess I just had to treat Malachite like a person and work from there.

Malachite emerged from the bathroom and looked at me expectantly.

"I'll just go have my shower and then I'll be with you." I promised him.

Malachite nodded.

I grabbed my things and headed into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I had a quick shower but it sure was nice and relaxing all the same. Clean and relaxed I stepped out of the shower and dried and dressed into shorts and t-shirt since I didn't have to be in Court today, at least I hadn't been instructed to yet.

I towel dried my hair and run a brush through it. That would have to do for today, I didn't have time to mess about with it.

When I returned to the room Malachite was sat in the big wing back chair watching something on the TV. When I looked it was a documentary about lions but the narration was in Italian and I wondered if Malachite could understand it.

"Can you speak Italian?" I asked.

Malachite looked up at me and shook his head.

"I just like watching the pictures." He said, "It's not hard to guess what the man is saying."

"Good point. So what would you like to do?" I asked.

Malachite shrugged.

"Do you like to run?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to run unless I'm hunting." Malachite answered softly.

"Well there's places here you can run when you're not hunting. A place where humans can't see so it's ok to run fast. Do you wanna go?"

Malachite shrugged again.

"Come on kid. Tobias and I will take you." I said, holding out my hand.

"I will dress first." Tobias said and disappeared into the bathroom.

I dropped my hand and stood where I was watching the lion take down an antelope while Malachite and I waited. Tobias was less than a minuet and he returned dressed in a shirt and trousers, his hair combed and neat. Malachite stood and took my hand.

We took Malachite through the tunnels to the training area. Tobias stopped in the cave entrance since it was daytime and he would sparkle.

"I'll race you to the other end." I said to Malachite.

"Ok." He said and began to run.

He was super fast of course, but he was nowhere near as fast as me. I had to remember that I was entertaining a child and ran a pace behind him. He reached the other side and cheered that he'd beat me.

"Way to go Mal." I cheered, tapping him on the shoulder. "Now see if you can catch me."

Mal gave me a look that said, I just beat you, I'll catch you.

"Ready?" I asked, and took off running a little faster than Mal had managed moments before.

I kept an eye on him with my mind, ensuring that I stayed just ahead of him but not too far in front so that he fell behind. He made a swipe for me and I laughed dodging off to the left and I was happy that he managed to keep on my tail. I went to the right this time and he followed. I grinned and feinted left before going right again.

Malachite went left a few paces before he corrected himself.

I turned and jogged backwards a few paces, "Gonna have to think quicker than that." I teased then ran past him.

He made a grab at me again, but couldn't quite make contact. He spun and chased me, and the kid sure had determination, so I slowed and gave him the opportunity to catch me. He leapt and landed on my back with his arms around my throat.

I stopped, laughing, "Hey, you got me kid." I said.

"Yeah." He said, "But only cause you let me." He added, and jumped down from my back.

I turned and looked down at him, "There's not much gets past you." I observed.

"No. And I didn't mind you letting me catch you. It was fun running like that. How fast are you really?"

"You really want to see?" I asked.

Malachite nodded.

"Ok. Well let's go back around by Tobias and you can watch from there." I informed him.

We jogged back to Tobias and he smiled at Malachite.

"That was very good." He said.

"Only cause Essie let me win." Malachite said a little grouchy.

"Ah yes. But with practice you will one day be able to beat her." Tobias said solemnly.

I thought this highly unlikely since the half-vampires tended to be slower then normal vamps, and I was as fast as the normal vamps, but I decided not to say anything. Tobias was trying to make the kid feel better.

"So you ready to see?" I asked.

Malachite turned to me and nodded.

"Ok." I said and shot off for the other side at my top speed, I was back to him in a few seconds.

"Wow!" Malachite gasped, "That is fast."

I grinned, "That's rule one Mal, never show your full strength at the get go, hold something back until you need it."

Malachite nodded.

"So, do you wanna run some more?"

"That would be great." Malachite declared.

"Come on then." I encouraged, beckoning with my hand.

We ran all morning, and even though I had to slow down to run at Malachite's pace it was still nice to stretch out my muscles. I hadn't realised how much I'd been missing running on two legs, now I thrilled as my blood flowed and my hair streamed free.

We played follow the leader for a while, first Malachite followed me; I went easy on the leaping and dare devil stuff. Then I allowed Malachite to lead.

At first he was a little hesitant, but then he started getting a little more daring. I allowed him to just go with whatever he felt like, but then I thought I'd better rein him in a little when he more or less run up the cliff wall to the bottom most observation deck and balanced along the railing before jumping back down to the floor. I followed him and we both landed lightly on the rocky floor, but I was worried in case he did something that was too difficult and he hurt himself.

"Let's do one more lap on the ground to cool down and then we'll head in for lunch." I said.

We did a cool down lap and returned to where Tobias was waiting in the shade of the tunnel entrance.

"Time for lunch." I said as I took Tobias' hand and he kissed my cheek.

"Of course." He said, not quite hiding his amused look.

He was thinking of the irony that I should worry about Malachite jumping from the platform when I used to do similar things when I was younger. I decided I wasn't being hypocritical, it was just that your views on what's dangerous change when you grow older, especially when you see a kid doing that dangerous stuff. I also decided that I didn't have to explain myself to Tobias, so I didn't take any notice of his smirk as we led Malachite off to lunch.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Ok, so this is a special 'birthday' chapter. I really wanted to get this up for today the 14****th**** of October 2010. It was on this day last year that I posted the first chapter of Uncertainty, so I figured I should do something. There's nothing particularly special about this chapter but you got it a couple of days earlier than planned.**

**So I'll stop my yapping and let you get on with the story.**

**This is dedicated to everyone especially those who have reviewed, Minschen, Nikki, Noble, LordXeenTheGreat, Rickmer, Esme Rox My Sox, Iput, Sammy555 and my 'invisible reader' ;) Thanks guys for reviewing and thanks to everyone else for continuing to read.**

**So without further ado, on with our tale…**

* * *

Tobias, Malachite and I were playing pairs with a normal deck of cards when there was a knock at the door.

Tobias sighed before he said, "Come" in a solemn voice.

Gianna opened the door and stepped into the chamber. We looked at her expectantly, even Malachite turned to look at her.

"There is to be a Court held at eight o'clock this evening. Everyone is expected to attend." She said.

"We'll be there." I said flatly.

Gianna nodded and left.

I sighed and put back the card I'd just turned over.

"I guess we should start getting ready." I said glancing at the clock and noting that it was nearing six.

"Why?" Malachite asked.

"Because we have to look our best for Court and my hair takes ages to dry." I said, pulling at my hair as if to demonstrate.

"So we have to wear our good clothes?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But I didn't bring them with me." He said softly, looking guilty.

I thought for a moment then rose quickly to my feet. I raced out into the corridor and caught Gianna's scent. I followed it until I caught up with her.

"Gianna?" I called.

She turned and looked at me in question.

"Malachite needs some clothes for Court. Where can I get some from?" I asked.

"Return to your chamber and I will organise for some to be brought to you." Gianna explained.

I nodded then returned to my room.

"Gianna will get some clothes for you." I informed Malachite.

Malachite nodded.

"Now you wait here with Tobias while I go wash my hair."

I spent a little longer in the shower this time. I pulled on my underwear and bathrobe and wrapped a towel around my hair before I stepped out into the room. Tobias had cleared away the cards and appeared to be teaching Malachite chess. I smiled and watched for a while, not wanting to disturb them.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called and both Tobias and Malachite looked to the door.

The door opened and Gianna came in carrying some garment bags over her arm.

"Obviously there wasn't anything here in his size so we sent down to the clothes store. This was the best we could get on short notice." She said, handing the garment bags to me. "There is a selection of clothes in three different sizes as the human was unsure of what would fit him."

"Thank you Gianna." I said.

Gianna nodded her head and left.

"Right then young man." I said and Malachite looked up at me. "It's time for you to have a shower. Let's see what you want to wear first."

Malachite nodded and he came to join me as I placed the garment bags on the bed and unzipped them. Inside there were a load of shirts and a selection of pants.

"Take your pick." I said.

Malachite poked at the first shirt, then frowned.

"Do you want me to pick?" I asked, feeling awkward since I wasn't exactly the fashion expert.

Malachite nodded.

"What about this one?" I asked, picking up a light gold shirt, "It brings out your eyes." I said holding it against him.

Malachite looked at the shirt then shook his head.

"Not gold." He whispered.

"Ok. Then what about this one." I said, grabbing a forest green one. "This one's good too."

He looked down at this one and nodded.

"Ok, so there's your shirt sorted, what about pants?"

"I think these ones would be best." Tobias said, picking up a pair dark ones. "It will go well with the colour of your shirt."

"Thank you." Malachite said.

"I'll hang them in the bathroom for you so that you can dress once you've finished washing." I told him.

I led Malachite into the bathroom and hung the clothes on the hook on the back of the door, and then I turned on the shower since it was too high for him to reach. I also made sure to check the temperature since I didn't want him scolding himself or something.

Once I was happy I moved the shampoo and body-wash down to where he could reach it.

"Ok. I'm sure you don't need me to wash you." I said.

"I'm a big boy, I can do it myself." He replied.

"Good. Well here's everything you need, the towels are in that hamper. I'll just be in here if you need anything." I declared.

"Ok." Malachite said, frowning slightly.

I nodded my head and left the bathroom, pulling the door but not closing it completely just in case.

"I will dry your hair." Tobias said.

"Ok, but you'll have to keep an ear out for Malachite." I said, moving over to the dressing table.

"Of course I will." Tobias said as I sat down.

Tobias began to dry my hair and it was full of bouncing curls by the time I saw the bathroom door open in the reflection of the mirror.

I turned to see Malachite come out looking a little self conscious in his shirt and pants. The shirt was un-tucked and he hadn't done the top two buttons up. His collar stuck up on one side and his cuffs were undone. His hair was wet, though not dripping and it was sticking up here and there.

I moved without thinking and started to put him tidy while I felt Tobias watch me. I could sense the amusement in his mind and I tried not to blush or feel angry about it. Once his shirt was tidy, although I thought it looked better un-tucked and so I left it like that, I smiled.

"That's better, now go with Tobias and he'll dry your hair." I said softly.

Malachite nodded and a drop of water fell from his fringe.

I got to my feet and handed him over to Tobias before I went and chose a dress from the wardrobe. I went to the bathroom to change, although I did pick up Malachite's laundry and threw it into the hamper before I changed. He'd left his clothes and wet towel on the floor but he'd put the shampoo and body-wash back where they belonged, and I smiled happy that he had tidied up some of his mess at least.

I changed into my dress and left the bathroom with the material flowing around me.

Malachite was watching himself in the mirror when I emerged as Tobias gathered his clothing from the wardrobe. He kissed my cheek as he went by me into the bathroom. I went over to Malachite and smiled at him in the mirror.

"You look pretty." He said, turning to face me.

"Thank you kind sir." I said with a curtsy. "And may I say you are looking particularly handsome tonight."

Malachite giggled.

"Here's your shoes." I said, handing them to him.

"Thank you." He said and he placed them on his feet.

He looked up smiling but then he froze, his face became rigid with fear as he looked around me. I turned to find out what he was looking at, and it was Tobias.

"It's just Tobias." I pointed out.

"You're the one who told us to come here." Malachite gasped. "You brought us here."

Tobias dropped his head.

"I made the stupid mistake of trusting Aro. He told me that I would help on this mission in extending the hand of friendship since I am vegetarian. He told me that he wished to help your parents so that they would no longer have to hide you. I was a fool to listen to him. I should have known he had an ulterior motive. But if I had known what he truly intended I would have refused him and gladly suffered the consequences." Tobias said solemnly.

I felt ice down my spine as I heard those words, I knew exactly what some of those consequences were and I couldn't bear to think of it. I was about to question him but then I realised Tobias hadn't considered the fact that I might be the target of his consequences. That was stupid, Aro had threatened to hurt him yesterday for my crime, he'd just as soon punish me for Tobias' crime because it would hurt more.

Do what you like to me, but never hurt my family. I'd always lived by that rule but now I realised how your enemy could use it against you.

"Aro wanted my parents?" Malachite asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Malachite frowned.

"Why did he want them?"

"I don't know. You're father knew something but he wouldn't reveal what it was. Maybe it was something Aro really wanted to know." I replied.

"Why did they die?" Malachite asked.

"We have to go." I said firmly.

Malachite looked as if he was about to say no, but then he deflated and took my hand. I hated to do that to him but what could I say? You're parents were killed because Caius hates half-bloods and the Volturi put a ban on them which was their way of getting your parents here by using you. Then when you got here the Volturi went back on everything they'd promised because your father knew something that he didn't want Aro to know. There was no nice explanation to this and I didn't want him thinking about this when we were in amongst the entire fold.

We left the chamber and Tobias closed the door behind us as I led Malachite along the corridor. Malachite was quiet as I led him along now and I resisted the urge to pry into his mind. It was his private place and I didn't want to invade on his thoughts right now.

We walked swiftly but not too fast, as much as I wanted to avoid Malachite's questions I didn't want to rush him. We were making great progress but when we reached the final bend of corridor before the Audience Chamber Gianna stopped us.

"You have to wait here until we are ready for you." She informed us.

We stopped and she smiled before disappearing around the corner.

_Ok, I don't like this._ I informed Tobias.

_Me neither._ Tobias replied as he took my hand protectively.

_Why do we have to wait here again? _I asked, hoping that he might have a better idea than me.

_Because we are the main guests at tonight's Court_. Tobias said solemnly.

_No! You don't think… _I gasped, my thoughts trailing off in my agitation.

_I have lost all faith in Aro and would not dream of knowing exactly what he has planned for us. It could be to put us on trial and then put us to death, or it could simply be that he wishes to show off his new prize to the entire fold._ Tobias replied.

_Prize? You mean Mal?_ I asked, looking down at Malachite.

_Yes._

I felt angry and I didn't know which scenario was worse. Was it worse that Aro wanted to kill us or that he wanted to put a little boy on display the day after he killed his parents? I wasn't sure which was worse, but I knew which one was the most cruel.

"What are we waiting for?" Malachite asked.

"Until we're announced." I lied. "It's just like in those old time films where people read out your name when you enter."

Malachite nodded.

Then we fell into silence as we waited for Gianna to return. I don't know how long we waited, but it was with a mixture of relief and dread that I smiled at Gianna when she came for us.

"We are ready for you now." She said.

I nodded and squeezed Malachite's hand slightly to let him know we were moving.

We walked around the corner and suddenly Malachite's hand clamped on mine so hard I thought he'd shatter my bones. I refrained from making any indication to this cause I guessed Malachite would be wary of this place.

We moved toward the door but as we did little things were registering in my mind, like Malachite's heartbeat had picked up and his breathing seemed to increase. His hand in mine suddenly felt sweaty and I could feel the danger signals sounding in his mind.

Malachite stopped dead and I nearly whiplashed back into him. I turned to him and looked down into two wide green eyes set into a face that could have given the figure in Edvard Munch's 'The Scream' a run for its money.

"Malachite." I said in warning tones.

"You can't make me go!" Malachite shouted.

"Go? What? Where?" I asked, a little lost for a moment.

"I won't go in that room again." He screamed, clinging to my hand with such strength I thought he'd crush it.

"But we have to." I said, unsure of what I could do.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Malachite growled and as he planted his feet firmly on the floor I realised there was no way I could move him.

"Malachite." I snapped, but he didn't seem to pay any notice to me, he just stood there shaking his head.

I looked to Tobias for help; he gave me a frantic look before he kneeled before Malachite.

"Malachite, what troubles you?" Tobias asked.

"You can't make me go in there, they'll kill me." Malachite observed.

"They won't." I said. "I won't let them."

"They'll kill me!" Malachite gasped.

I could feel the impatience in Gianna's mind and I knew I had to act quickly.

I placed my hands either side of Malachite's face and compelled him to look at me. Once I was sure I had him locked in my gaze I spoke to him.

"If we don't go in now we will definitely die. I know that room is scary but Mister Aro wants us to go in there and if Mister Aro tells us to go somewhere we don't want to we'll do it or he will kill us. Now I know it's scary, but do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?" I asked, knowing in a strange way that I would do anything to keep Malachite safe.

Malachite shook his head.

"Then what's there to worry about?" I whispered. "Essie will take care of you."

Malachite nodded.

"So stop being silly and come with me into the Audience Chamber. Mister Aro only wants to speak to us and then we'll be free to go." I said, trying to sound certain.

"But he'll kill me." Malachite murmured.

"I won't let him." I said firmly. "Now come on."

His lip began to tremble.

"Don't cry." I gasped and pulled him into me, he wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my hair. "Shhhh, you'll be ok."

Very carefully I rose to my feet with Malachite in my arms. He was probably a little on the big side to be nursed like this now, but at his core he was a three year old and he was scared.

I carried him into the Audience Chamber with Tobias beside me, I knew it didn't look so great but if Aro wanted us in there this was the only way.

I felt the eyes of everyone on us as we entered and I did my best to keep my eyes forward and not look at any of them as Malachite sobbed quietly against my shoulder.

"Can he not walk?" Aro asked.

"He is mourning his parents and feeling tired." I replied.

"But he seemed well enough to run this morning." Aro pointed out.

"These things can hit you suddenly." I stated.

"And he knows nothing of…where his parents are." Aro corrected himself mid-sentence but the hesitation was glaringly obvious.

"Aro, he's a kid, not stupid. Telling him that something is different from what it is doesn't cut it. Just cause you want him to forget doesn't mean he will." I pointed out, trying not to sound patronising.

Aro suddenly looked shifty.

"Ah. I see." I said, glancing at the fire twins. "I don't think that helps the situation, even though you were only trying to help him."

Aro gave me a curious look as he tried to figure out if I really believed he was thinking of Malachite's well being in removing painful memories, or if I knew he'd just been making his own life easier by taking away the knowledge that he was the one who was responsible for the death of Malachite's parents.

"Yes. I will remember this in future." Aro said.

I nodded my head.

"So what is it that you require of me this evening Master?" I asked.

"This was in aide of Malachite so that he may meet everyone in our family, but if he is grieving then perhaps we'd best postpone to a later date." Aro said in reasonable tones.

"I think that would be best." I said.

"Then hand him to Gianna and she will take him to his room so that we may discuss a few matters." Aro commanded.

"Yes Master." I said and went to hand Malachite over to Gianna who was waiting with her arms open, but he wouldn't go to her.

"Come on Mal." I whispered.

"No." He said and his arms tightened around me.

I could feel the impatience grow around me.

"How about I carry him to his room with Gianna and then come back?" I suggested.

"Very well." Aro said, and I realised that this was just to hurry things along.

"I won't be long." I promised.

I turned back to Gianna and nodded for her to lead the way. I don't think she liked that much but she started moving anyway.

I followed her out of the Audience Chamber and back along the corridor. She led me down a flight of stairs to the floor below. This was another corridor, although the doors were closer together.

She opened the first door and I carried Malachite in, he was still sniffing, but the tears were drying up. Gianna turned on the light as we entered the small room. It was little bigger than my room had been back home with a single bed and a small wardrobe. There was a door on the other side of the room that led into a bathroom that was even smaller, although it still managed to house a shower and a toilet.

I placed him on the edge of the bed, kneeling down since he still had his hands around my neck.

_Mal you need to let go now._ I said into his head. _I have to go back up to the Audience Chamber._

…_Please don't leave me here alone…_

The thought wasn't directed at me, but it clamoured in Malachite's mind, floating on top of a wave of anxiety and panic. Malachite's arms tightened around me and I hugged him tighter in return.

_You'll be ok._ I promised him_. Gianna will look after you._

Malachite sniffed but wouldn't let me go.

_If there's anything you want to tell me without the others hearing just think it like you're talking it and I'll be able to hear you._ I informed him, hoping that he could grasp the concept.

_I don't want to stay with her_. _She's one of_ them. He said in despair.

_I know, but she won't hurt you because she's not allowed to. There's gonna be times I have to leave you, and sometimes it will be because I haven't got the choice. Malachite, they're not going to hurt you tonight, but we have to prove that you can be useful to them or Aro might decide it's easier just to kill you. I'm not saying that you mustn't cry or that you can't let me know that you don't like something, but you have to know when it's safe to and when it's not. This is one of them times you have to be brave, stay here with Gianna and I'll come check on you before I go to sleep. Is that a deal?_

_You'll really come back? _Malachite asked, sounding as if he didn't quite believe it.

_Yes. But you have to promise me you'll be brave. Here._ I said and I placed my hands on his temples. _This is where I come from. _I said_, _showing him the Res and the forest around it_, hold on to the memory and you can go there any time you want, all you have to do is remember it_.

"Ok." Malachite said aloud as he let go of me. "You go and speak to Mister Aro now. I'll be ok here with Gianna."

"Good boy." I said and patted him on the head as I stood up.

Malachite managed a smile for me before we said goodbye.

As I passed Gianna I wondered what the merit would be of threatening her to make sure she looked after Malachite properly.

"Take good care of him." I said, "Or else."

Gianna smiled, "That's what I intend to do." She said lightly.

I gave her a glare for good measure before I left Malachite's room and made my way back up to the Audience Chamber.

Santiago and Carswell opened the door for me and I entered. Most of the vampires had cleared out now leaving behind the core of the Volturi. Or at least what I liked to think of as the core of the Volturi. There were the brothers and the wives of course, and their bodyguards, although they counted more like furniture. Then there was Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. They were all formed around the thrones while Tobias waited in the middle of the room for me.

I went to his side and took his hand then turned my attention to Aro.

"Essie, your idea to train the Coven Children has merits, but there are numerous things we must discuss if we are to make this work."

"Of course Master." I said.

"First of all what plan have you to train the Coven Children to a sufficient standard?"

"A sufficient standard for what?" I asked, suddenly uneasy.

"To survive the harsh life they will meet because of their mixed heritage." Aro said, and it was a good reason that I couldn't argue.

"Well every person is different, so I don't think the same thing will work for all of them. But what worked for me was playing with my friends, messing around at fighting, racing, playing tag. Then later it was honing the skills we'd picked up through play into something more useful." I explained.

"But will that not take time?" Caius asked.

"About the time it'll take him to grow up. Don't forget he will be fully grown by the time he's seven. That's only four years away, and the half vampires are quick learners so he will learn in time."

"I don't like this idea of play." Caius said with a frown. "It suggests lack of discipline."

"Gee golly I would have hated to be your kid." I said with a snort. "Think about it. We learn better when we don't realise it's a lesson. Why do you think they keep making pre-school programmes in bright colours and with cheery music? Because kids respond better when Mickey is telling them there are one, two, three apples on this tree than some dry old man going…one…two…three…" I finished holding up my fingers accordingly.

"On the other hand he will be less inclined to resent us as he moves through that awkward teenage phase they like to clamour on about these days." Caius mused, rubbing his chin.

I had to hide my shock that he was agreeing with me before I answered.

"Yeah, cause speaking as someone who has only recently gone through the awkward teen stage myself, I must say that I kind of hated authority figures or anyone who seemed to be telling me what to do." Neglecting to add that I still felt this way.

"Yes, kindness now will make him more responsive when he is grown." Caius mumbled.

"Responsive to what?" I demanded.

"To following orders." Caius said off-hand.

"Whose orders?"

"Our orders." He clarified.

"For what?"

"Whatever orders we decide to give him, whether it be for him to accompany the guard on a mission or merely to attend court, he will follow them." Caius replied, starting to sound a little irritated now.

"Wait a minuet. You're gonna make him join the guard?" I demanded.

"Only until he has paid off his debt." Caius said with a smile.

"What debt?"

"The one he will owe us by the time he has grown."

"What? That's just…" Tobias squeezed my hand and I refrained from leaping forward. "Surely it is you who are in his debt."

"Me?" Caius said.

"Well not you personally, but the Volturi in general. You killed his parents, is it not customary in those circumstances to compensate the injured party? The injured party in this case would be Malachite who would not need you to support him if his parents were still alive." I pointed out.

"You dare talk to me that way?" Caius demanded, rising to his feet.

"Someone should." I hissed.

Caius growled and went to leap, but Aro held up his hand and Caius settled back. We glared at each other as Aro smiled and clapped his hands together once, as if recovering a speech from an embarrassing relative.

"Essie, you are right. We do owe compensation to Malachite and I think it only right that we support him to adulthood for free, however should he wish to remain here afterwards then he will have to earn his keep."

"If he wants to stay here that's up to him, but you can't make him work for you. That wouldn't be justice, that would be tyranny." I stated.

"And the Volturi are not tyrants." Marcus remarked not looking up from the spot he seemed to always stare at.

Aro was looking thoughtful as Caius looked at me with suspicion, although I couldn't figure out why, usually he just looked at me with disdain before blanking me. Maybe he thought Marcus was collaborating with me somehow.

"Very well, we will give the Coven Children the choice when they feel they have reached full maturity. How about eating habits? Would you be willing to train those who are, as you put it, carnivorous?"

"I won't turn my back on them just cause their carnivores. I may point out that there is another source of blood and that is the one I choose, but I won't force vegetarianism on them. That's their choice entirely." I answered, and I really did mean this.

"We have your word for that?" Caius hissed.

"What have you got against vegetarianism? We can survive on animal blood so why kill any more humans? Wouldn't it make your job a lot easier if vampires switched to our diet, then you wouldn't have to keep covering up the messes made when one goes a little batty." I said, wondering if this would be an argument too far tonight.

There was the sound of a girly giggle and everyone turned to look at Athenodora in shock.

"What? Sorry, I thought it very funny." She said, clearly not used to English or even talking for that matter.

She shrunk a little as everyone frowned slightly.

"You say batty. They say vampire turn into bat. I thought you make joke." She pointed out, fluttering her hands like batwings.

I thought over what she said, then what I said and sniggered, "Actually it was a little funny, but I didn't mean to make a joke."

Athenodora smiled before she returned to her usual immobility.

I caught the look off Caius' face as he turned from his wife, it was one of betrayal and anger, suddenly I felt worried for Athenodora. Would he retaliate in some way later? From what I'd observed he kept a tight leash on Athenodora and she barely moved while Court was in session.

I sent my worry to Tobias.

_Dora can handle Caius. Believe me._ Tobias assured me.

_Then why does she act so timid in Court?_ I asked.

_Because that's how women were raised to be when she was alive. Stay demure in public but strong in the privacy of your home._ Tobias replied.

_A mouse in the street, a lion in the bedroom?_ I asked.

_More or less._ Tobias conceded.

I put this by to consider later since we had other things to discuss here.

"Will I be able to take Malachite around the market now and then?" I asked.

"What for?" Aro asked.

"To introduce him to shopping and how best to blend in around humans. It'll help him learn Italian and in turn help me improve on the little Tobias has taught me this past year. It will do him good to get out of the castle now and again too. Stop him getting cabin fever or whatever." I said, neglecting to add all the advantages I would get from this arrangement.

"That sounds a reasonable request, however you must keep your outings to a minimum when going amongst the humans. We can not have you become regulars and have the humans here notice how oddly Malachite ages." Aro decreed.

"That's fair enough." I said, "I was thinking along the lines of once every three months anyway."

"We'll discuss the frequency at a later venture." Aro said firmly, cutting off that conversation for the time being.

I nodded.

"Ok, so I guess we should discuss food now. Malachite can eat most his meals with me, I don't mind making extra. Well, Tobias doesn't mind making extra." I said, smiling briefly at him. "This is ok with just him, but when you bring more half vampires here for me to train then you should really consider a cafeteria or something and maybe a dorm. Well two, one for boys, one for girls."

"It is something we can prepare for." Aro said.

"Right. And maybe some of you would like to get involved now and then. Get used to being around the half vampires and let them get used to you. That way they'll be more inclined to stay when they're older. Although maybe you shouldn't try to force yourself on them, kids hate it when you do that." I babbled.

"This is something else we will discuss at a later venture." Aro said.

"Fine by me." I said, feeling a little hyper now and wondering if I'd say something I shouldn't if this conversation continued.

"There is something I will ask of you." Aro said.

I looked at him expectantly.

"I would like you to give me regular updates of how Malachite is fairing with a full report every Friday." He said.

"Do you want it in writing?" I asked, just managing to keep the sarcasm from my voice.

"A verbal report will be sufficient." Aro replied sharply, although his expression was one of mild amusement. "We will set aside an hour every Friday where you will tell me of the progress he is making and if there are any grievances he may have. This hour will be your opportunity to inform me of anything you require, but only in this hour may such things be discussed."

"I can stick to that, but what if it's an emergency?"

"If it's an emergency then obviously you will let me know immediately." Aro replied.

I nodded my head.

"And what of you Tobias? What will your role be in this endeavour?" Aro asked, switching his gaze to Tobias.

"I will assist Essie whenever she requires me to. I can also lend my hand to teaching him languages and music, but I think I shall leave the maths and science to my talented Love." Tobias replied.

"Well I'm not so good at the science." I said, blushing slightly. "But I sure know my math."

"I'm glad to hear you plan an academic side to your training." Aro said. "For knowledge is always useful."

"Very useful." I conceded.

Aro nodded his head and we all fell into an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"I think we've fully exhausted this discussion for the time being and I know you are craving your bed." Aro said lightly.

I nodded.

"Then you are free to leave. You will attend to Malachite tomorrow and then report back to me in the evening and inform me of how he spent his day." Aro said.

"I will." I assured him.

"Thank you."

"If you have no further need for us this evening I will bid you good night." I said with a bow.

"Good night." Tobias added.

"Good night both." Aro said.

Tobias and I bowed once more before leaving the audience chamber.

"Oh Essie?" Aro called just as we were about to step through the door.

"Yes Master?" I called, feeling a chill run through me, as I feared he'd found out something he shouldn't.

"Perhaps it is best that Malachite does not attend our little talks for the time being." Aro said and I resisted the sigh of relief that threatened.

"A wise decision Master." I said, overplaying the sycophant card instead and Aro grinned at me in amusement.

I ploughed ahead with playing the faithful lap dog and bowed once more before Tobias and I left the Audience Chamber for good this time.

_Do you think perhaps you over did it?_ Tobias asked.

_Nah. Aro found it funny, but I don't think I should try it too often. _I conceded.

_Indeed._ Tobias replied. _Although I think you may have impressed him with your argument._

_I wasn't that good, but I think Aro likes the change as long as I don't argue about something he really wants he'll let me continue to think I can argue with him. I just have to learn when I shouldn't push it. God I sound like a spoiled brat_. I said and laughed.

_You're my spoiled brat_. He said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side. _And you make me proud when you stand your ground, but please promise me you won't push __your luck too far._

_I'll try not to, but if_…

_Yes, I know._

We reached our door but before Tobias placed his hand on the handle I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I promised Malachite I'd say goodnight to him." I explained.

"Of course. I will accompany you." Tobias said.

"Damn right you will." I said with a grin.

We walked on along the corridor to the staircase and descended to the floor below. I knocked on Malachite's door then pushed it open. He was sitting up in bed with a book resting in his lap while Gianna watched him. Gianna was sitting on a chair in the corner as still as only a vampire could be, but she became animated when we entered.

"He refused to sleep until you had come to say good night." She said.

"Fair enough." I said. "I did promise I would."

Gianna nodded although she looked a little annoyed.

"How's it going Mal?" I said cheerfully.

"Ok." He answered. "What did you talk about?"

"This and that." I said. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, but you need to sleep now."

Malachite pouted.

"No arguments young man. If you want to go out running again tomorrow then you have to sleep." I pointed out.

"Ok Essie." He said despondently.

"Good boy." I said with a smile and I gave him a quick hug. "Now settle down."

He nodded and dropped his book to the floor, although Gianna caught it, and Malachite snuggled down under the covers.

"Night Malachite." I said.

"Night Essie." He replied, "Night Tobias."

"Goodnight Malachite." Tobias said.

Malachite smiled then closed his eyes. Gianna settled back into the chair and I looked at her questioningly.

"I must wait here until he is asleep." She informed me.

"Ok. Well night Gianna." I said.

"Goodnight to you both." She said politely.

Tobias and I left the room and headed back up to our own chamber. Tobias bolted the door once we were inside and I went to check my messages since this morning. There were a few greetings but no news. I replied to them and asked Sammie to see if she could slip in a few extra bottles of syrup in her next package since Malachite liked it so much. Then I did a generic message explaining all about Malachite and my new duties. I thought it was something interesting and so I sent to everyone.

After I finished Tobias did his nightly round of e-mailing while I went to change into my nightclothes. I washed and returned to the main room where Tobias was still at the computer. I went behind him and kissed him on the cheek as he typed as fast as the computer would allow him. He was frowning hard at the screen as he typed out a very long e-mail.

_What's wrong?_ I asked.

_Marlin asked my advice on a rather delicate matter and I'm giving it to her._ I said, not breaking in his typing.

What advice?

She plans on turning Will, and soon. He has requested it, as he is afraid that Marlin will get into trouble if he remains human any longer. Marlin is fretting as you can imagine and I feel that part of her wishes for him to remain human. However Will has heard of our fate and he wants to take that threat away. He e-mailed me himself asking me to talk sense into Marlin. Tobias informed me before he sighed.

_Well if he wants to be a vampire Marlin should just change him. She knew this was going to be a possible outcome when she started dating him_. I pointed out.

_Yes. That is what I have told her. The rest of my e-mail is an in-depth plan on the best way to proceed with the change in the safest way for her and any innocent bystander. _He explained as he continued to type and I wondered how in-depth the message was.

_And Will. _I reminded him, since this could go horribly wrong for him too.

_Yes, and Will too._ He said, as he finally finished typing_. I have given her my advice; it is up to her now_. He added and hit send.

_I think it will be better for Marlin in the long run, after the whole newborn stage, because then she'll have Will for eternity. She won't have to suffer his loss, at least to natural causes_. I pointed out.

_Yes. I merely hope that he will survive the change. _Tobias said softly, echoing one of my own worries, but now it was Tobias' worry I had to reassure him.

_Who, Will? Of course he will, he's a strong one. _I said, lightly.

_I was not referring to Will's ability to survive the change._ Tobias replied darkly.

_So you're dissing Marlin's ability to hold back from killing him?_ I demanded.

_What if she is unable to stop?_ Tobias asked, and he was just as worried for Marlin's peace of mind if she accidentally killed Will as he was for Will himself.

_This is Marlin we're talking about. The only vampire with a stronger will than her is Carlisle, so I think she'll be able to stop._ I pointed out.

I could still sense the doubt tingeing his mind.

_What's really bugging you?_ I asked.

_We have always had each other for support in these instances in the past. I fear for her having to care for a newborn alone._ Tobias admitted.

_Will will have prepared for this life and it's been shown that those who prepare are less of a handful. Anyway, Marlin won't be alone. She'll have Masen and Layla to help her, not to mention Sarrin and Evan._ I pointed out.

Tobias shook his head.

_Sarrin and Evan have disappeared._ He said.

_What? When?_

_A week ago. It was in a message I received from Marlin while I was away._ Tobias replied.

_Oh no! They know too much! What if they…_ I gasped, suddenly feeling sick with fear that my brother was in great danger.

_They will not come here. The fear of the Volturi is too strong within them. They have broken the law as much as any of us._ Tobias pointed out.

_But they could claim that they were led astray._ I said, trying to think of an excuse that would work on Aro.

_The Volturi don't give second chances._ Tobias pointed out.

_Of course they don't_. I said a little dryly.

_They don't unless you have something they want. Aro reckons on there being a great deal of potential within you. That is the only reason he has yet to destroy us. I am safe because I matter to you. He does not hunt your family for keeping your existence secret for he knows you will turn against him and he knows you have great power but as of yet he is unsure how great that power may be_. Tobias said and that brought me back to reality.

_I thought as much._ I said_, I kinda realised yesterday that what he'd intended to do to Malachite he would have done to me if I hadn't been a telepath. I know he can read your thoughts, but he has to touch you. My power is the only one missing from his collection. _

_There are other powers missing from his collection but he sees yours as being the most useful to him at present._ Tobias corrected.

So I'm like a super rare trading card?

_Yes._ Tobias answered.

I shrugged and laughed slightly at the thought.

_Well let's just hope he keeps wanting me. Now let's forget about him, no Volturi in the bedroom remember?_ I stated, leaning down to wrap my arms around his shoulders and I kissed him on the cheek again.

_I think I vaguely remember that rule_. He said.

_Only vaguely?_ I demanded. _Because if the Volturi are here I think I might just go straight to sleep_. I said and stood away from him before making my way toward the bed.

"You tease!" Tobias growled and he grabbed around my waist and bore me to the bed.

I giggled as he landed on top of me looking down into my eyes with fierce lust.

"And don't you forget it." I said huskily and ran my tongue over my lips as I regarded him with want.

Tobias chuckled and leaned closer, placing his lips to mine. I breathed in his scent and revelled in the closeness of his body, my arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. In that moment I wanted him more than ever, just to feel him near me, around me, in me… That was pleasure beyond imagining.

I shivered as he placed his mouth against my throat, sucking slightly as he moved his pelvis against mine. I gasped and scraped his ear with my teeth before turning him over and now I was on top, straddling him as I ran my hands down over his shoulders and beneath the collar of his shirt.

He lay back on the bed, his face lost in pleasure as he looked at me with hooded eyes. I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt to reveal his chest and started to kiss and suck and lick as I had done a long time ago. At least that's what it seemed like to me in that moment. I moved my mouth over his chest and felt him respond beneath me.

I was on my back with Tobias kissing at my throat, riding my top up with his hands. The material rolled over my breasts and then I felt his mouth drawing at my left nipple as he caressed my right breast gently with his hand. I shivered and groaned wanting more, more…

"Is it time for the precautions?" Tobias whispered, his lips brushing the skin of my cleavage as he held them there.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, Tobias sitting also lest he hurt me.

"I really want to." I whispered. "God, what I wouldn't give to feel you fully right now. I would…I would do it gladly. But I don't want to take a shower. Not yet."

"I understand my love." Tobias said kissing me lightly on the lips. "I think this will tied me over until the next time." He whispered as his hand fluttered over my breast.

I shuddered, my body melting against him as I longed for more than just his touch.

"I am satisfied for tonight if all you wish is to sleep." He assured me and he pulled my pyjama top back into place until it covered me modestly once more.

"Thank you." I said, and kissed him softly on the lips.

_All I seek is your happiness, always my Essie. I will never force you or even encourage you into relations unless you truly desire it._ He assured me.

_I know my Tobias._ I replied. _That's why I'm still sitting here hugging you rather than running as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I know you can be strong to your decision, which in turn makes me strong. We can be grown-up together when we need to be, but we can also have our fun._

"As long as you know." He whispered with a chuckle.

I laughed to before I placed my lips to his.

_Are you ready for sleep now?_ He asked after five minuets.

_Yes._ I answered_. I have responsibility now so I guess I should act a little more responsible._

Tobias chuckled and kissed me once more before we made our way under the covers to settle down for the night.

"Light." I reminded him.

"Of course my love." He said, kissing me on the forehead before he was a blur switching off all the lights.

Tobias climbed back into bed and I settled against his bare chest.

"Good night Fang Boy." I whispered.

"Good night Miss Esther." He replied and we kissed again.

I sighed as I settled down fully and drifted into a pleasant sleep.

**

* * *

I forgot to answer the quiz from Ch4 in my last sign off so I suppose I should do it now.**

_**Q. 1. What film did Beverly and Elliot Mantle appear in and which brilliant actor played them?**_

**The film was 'Dead Ringers' and the actor was of course 'Jeremy Irons'**

_**Q. 2. Lisa and Louise are the real life names of creepy identical twin girls from a well-known horror movie. What is the name of that horror movie?**_

**Well it's a classic and who can forget "Come play with us Danny, forever…and ever…and ever…" The film is of course 'The Shining'**

**With that out of the way all I can say is:**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to give a big thank you to my Beta Noble for helping me with a few terms, developing a few ideas and for also reminding me that Essie knew a few teachers who could help her. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Nikki.**

* * *

I was drifting on the edge of consciousness when I was aware of someone moving about in my room. I knew it wasn't Tobias because I was still lying on his chest. I wondered why Tobias hadn't noticed the intruder, but then I realised that I'd been holding his mind in mine again. I unravelled our thoughts as I scanned the room without moving.

I knew where the person was and I leapt. As my hands closed on small shoulders Tobias flipped the light on. I was blinded momentarily, but my eyes adjusted quickly and Malachite squirmed in my hands.

"Mal! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I couldn't sleep down there on my own." He said.

"But I thought Gianna was watching you?" I replied with a frown.

"I didn't want her to so I pretended to sleep until she left then I came up here." He admitted.

"Oh. That wasn't a very good thing to do." I said softly.

"But I don't like it down there. There's too many scary sounds." He whined.

"Have you tried ignoring them?" I asked.

"It doesn't work." Malachite said. "Can I stay here with you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it before looking at Tobias. Tobias shrugged so I guessed there wasn't really a problem with this. However, Malachite had to know that this wasn't a good thing, this was my quiet time with Tobias and it was a good job we'd settled down when we had.

"You can stay, but only for tonight. You have to sleep in your own bed from now on." I said sternly.

"But that's not my bed." Malachite said, pouting as he pointed toward where his room might be.

"It is now." I said. "But anyway, let's not argue about that tonight. I'm tired and I want to sleep. So let's go sleep."

Malachite nodded.

I sighed and moved back to the bed. Malachite climbed up and got into the right side of the bed so I got into the left and when Tobias turned out the light he climbed in with me. I fell asleep on my back holding hands with Tobias.

…_I emerged into the dreamscape with Tobias. There was darkness around, but it was just the unformed dream, brimming with potential. I liked it when this happened._

"_Where would you like to go?" I asked._

"_Your choice my love." Tobias answered and kissed my cheek._

_I smiled and closed my eyes as I drew the image around us. It was the beach in Florida where I'd first met Max. _

"_How about this?" I asked._

"_This is nice." Tobias stated and we kissed again._

_We settled down onto the sun-loungers and merely soaked in the sun for a while._

"_It's nice to get away." I sighed._

"_Indeed." Tobias answered. "One day we will come here in the real world and we will lie on this beach and know the feel of the sand and the sound of the waves."_

"_Yeah." I said with a sigh. "Whenever that will be."_

"_We will be free." Tobias stated firmly._

"_But when? In two thousand years when the whole world is different? What if Florida no longer exists? What if the world no longer exists?"_

"_Essie. We will be free." Tobias assured me, "They will not keep us forever."_

"_But forever is relative. Even if we're only here a hundred years there are a lot of people who'll be dead by then. Some of my friends will be dead, maybe even their children. There'll be a whole different load of people on the Res, living in their houses, hanging out where we used to hang. Our places claimed by new people."_

"_That would have happened even if you'd still been there." Tobias pointed out._

"_Yeah, but I would have been part of it all. There would have still been a space for me. Now I'll be a stranger even to my own brother."_

"_It was you who suggested that he should forget you."_

"_For his own peace of mind, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I grouched._

"_This is a fear us immortals always feel, regardless of how long we live, the hardest thing is knowing your place in the world has disappeared. I felt this way for centuries, millennia perhaps. I had no true place in this world until I went to a small town in the New World and found a sarcastic wolf girl, finally I found a place for me and I knew that provided I remain close to that girl I would always have a place in this world regardless of where I may be."_

_I gave this some thought and figured that this might sound good to me in a hundred years when I didn't have a true place in the world, but right now I had a place and I was worried about losing it. Although I liked the fact that I had given him a place in the world again. It was in these instances, experience etc. that I realised that we would never be equal. Even if I did live to be three thousand, he would still have three thousand years on me of where he was lonely. I'd never had to worry about that loneliness and hopefully I never would._

"_I know I'll always have a place with you, but I still feel the separation from my pack. From everyone else."_

"_I understand." Tobias said and he came over onto my lounger to hug me. _

_We sat for a long while just hugging each other as the waves crashed against the beach. _

"_I believe we have company." Tobias said softly._

_I lifted my head and looked at him in curiosity then I turned to find Malachite watching us with a frown._

"_Where are we?" He asked._

"_Florida." I replied._

"_How did we get here?"_

"_We're not really here. This is the dreamscape." I explained._

"_The what?" Malachite asked with a frown._

"_It is what Essie calls this place that connects our minds. It is not truly a place, more a level of consciousness that we can reach because of Essie's telepathic abilities. It is a nice place to share memories or merely to while away the nighttime hours. It appears that you have been invited to join us tonight." Tobias informed him._

"_Is this the seaside?" Malachite asked with a look of awe._

"_Have you never seen the sea?" Tobias asked._

_Malachite shook his head, "Mam and Dad wouldn't take me cause you have to go in the day."_

"_Maybe Mister Aro will let me take you one day." I said. "Is there a beach near here?"_

"_I think perhaps he would have you organise a trip where you travel at night with members of the guard, spend the day at the beach with the guard near and then return once darkness falls."_

"_I think we'll have to think about that one then." I said, not really liking the thought of a road trip with the guard members Aro would most likely assign to the task._

"_You'd really take me to the seaside?" Malachite asked._

"_If Aro let's us then sure I will."_

_Malachite smiled and hugged me. _

_I chuckled._

"_I actually grew up by the ocean, I didn't show you much of that when I showed you the Res did I? Mostly because I always liked the forest, I like running. But I'll show you one of the places me and my friends hung out." I informed him, standing up and Tobias did also. _

_I concentrated and the scene around us melted until we were standing on the cliff above First Beach. It was your normal cloudy day and I could feel the damp cool against my skin. I breathed in the scents and felt like I was home. _

"_The sea is so far down." Malachite said, rushing to the edge of the cliff and looking over._

"_Not that far." I said, looking over the edge with a shrug._

"_Essie and her friends used to jump off here for fun." Tobias observed._

"_Wow! Really?" Malachite asked, looking at me impressed._

"_Only once." I said, shooting Tobias an angry look. "I was showing off to my friends and it wasn't a good thing to do."_

_Malachite gave me a look that hinted at the intelligence beyond his apparent age. He knew that I'd do it again tomorrow if I had the chance and it had nothing to do with trying to look big in front of my friends. So much for my trying to keep him safe, I didn't even have to read his mind to know that he'd be trying dangerous things from now on, just to prove he was as good as me._

_I shot Tobias another look making it clear that he was in trouble as soon as we were alone. _

"_Perhaps we could make our way to the beach?" Tobias suggested, trying to cover up his transgression._

"_Sure." I said, "But I think we'll take the long way."_

_I began walking along the path that led to the road with Tobias and Malachite following me closely. Malachite took my hand and I smiled down at him as Tobias took my other hand. _

_We walked to the beach, it took longer than usual because we were walking rather than running. I didn't mind, the stroll was nice and it meant that I could take everything in once more. _

_Malachite kicked at the pebbles when we got there, frowning slightly._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked._

"_I thought there was sand, but these are just stones."_

"_That's cause this is a pebble beach. There are ones made of sand too, but not this one." I explained._

"_And why is it so wet? I thought it was sunny at the seaside."_

"_This is what it's like mostly where I come from. Of course you have the odd day where the sun comes out and then…" I thought it and allowed the scene to unfold around us._

_Malachite gasped as the sun glinted off the ocean, turning it from iron grey to greeny blue beneath the white billowing swells. The light sparkled off the crests, as they broke further out beyond the islands. The pebbles on the beach became multicoloured as the sun dried them and sparkled from the odd seam of quartz._

"_This is cool." Malachite observed. "Much better than before. These rocks are pretty." He said, picking one up. "It sparkles like vampire skin."_

_He handed the rock to me and I moved it back and fore. _

_Malachite frowned at Tobias._

"_Why aren't you sparkling now?" He asked._

"_We can look however we wish in this place and Essie always makes me feel human. Therefore on the dreamscape I look human." Tobias replied, explaining more effectively than I could have._

"_I would have liked to see Mam and Dad human." Malachite said softly._

"_You still can." I said. "You remember what they look like?"_

_Malachite nodded._

"_And do you know what their eye colour was when they were alive?"_

"_Mam always said she didn't know where my eyes came from because hers were blue when she was human. I think Dad had the green eyes. He might have mentioned it once." Malachite answered._

"_Then just remember them, but with their human colours." I whispered._

_Malachite nodded and closed his eyes. His forehead puckered as he concentrated. Then they appeared, Jeremy and Zoë, looking exactly as they had in the Audience Chamber, although their skin was sparkling in the sun. Malachite opened his eyes excitedly, but then he frowned._

"_They're not human." He said as his parents stood there like statues._

"_You need to think how they would look human. I'll help you." I said taking his hand. "Now think, what colour eyes did your mom have?" I knew he'd already told me, but it would help things if he was concentrating on the facts._

"_She had blue eyes. I remember cause Dad showed me a picture of her and she had a necklace with a forget-me-not on it made of blue glass to remember." _

"_Ok. So remember that picture and put the colours on your mom." I said softly._

_Malachite nodded and his eyes closed once more. I helped a little, applying the images from his head to the statue in front of us. Soon Zoë looked human. _

_Malachite opened his eyes and this time he gasped as he looked at Zoë. _

"_Mam's human." He declared._

"_Yep. Now let's try your dad. Did he ever say what eye colour he had?" I prompted to get him thinking once more._

"_Green, like me. He said I look a lot like he did when he was kid."_

"_Ok. So let's give him green eyes." I helped Malachite again and soon Jeremy looked as human as his wife._

_Malachite was gazing at them in astonishment. _

"_All you have to do is want them to move and they will." I said. "And you can see them like this any time you want."_

"_Yeah, but I won't always be in your dream." Malachite pointed out._

"_You don't need to be on my dreamscape." I said softly. "You have your own right here." I added, placing my hands to his temples. "When you want to see them just think about them."_

_Malachite looked up at me, he was frowning again._

"_But I can't control my dreams." He said._

"_You can. Everyone can to a certain extent. All you have to do is when you dream think; this is just a dream. It's in my head. I can control it. I want to be on the Res and I want to be there with my parents. You might not get it right first time, but with practice you can train your dreams." I said cheerfully._

"_Are you sure?" Malachite asked._

_I nodded my head._

"_I'll try it then." He said with a smile._

"_Good." I said and ruffled his hair._

_Malachite laughed and pushed his hair back down._

_I turned to Tobias. "So you think it's about time we wake up now?"_

"_I'd say it is around that time." Tobias conceded. _

"_Then let's wake up." I said and the dream began to dissolve around us…_

I awoke, cold down my left side where I lay against Tobias, warm on my right where Malachite had wormed his way under my arm to lie his head on my shoulder. No wonder he'd got drawn into my dream. He was still asleep so I manoeuvred carefully to place him against the pillows before I nudged Tobias to get out the other side of the bed.

We slid out of bed and went over to the corner that held the kitchen things. I was about to talk to Tobias but Malachite sat up in bed and beamed.

"Morning Mal." I said brightly.

"Morning." Malachite replied. "I had the most awesome dream, you two were in it and you showed me the seaside and then told me how I could see Mam and Dad again. It was brill!"

"Imagine that." I remarked.

"Yeah. It was just a dream but it seemed so real."

I nodded my head wondering whether to correct him or if it was for the best that he didn't know that side of my power. I really didn't want Aro to know anything beyond the vague understanding of my power and I realised that Mal was another inadvertent spy and I had no good reason to shield his mind from Aro.

"You will have to tell us more of your dream after breakfast." Tobias observed as he began to pull ingredients from the cupboards and the fridge.

Malachite nodded with a smile.

As we were eating breakfast there was a knock at the door. Tobias flittered over to answer it. He reached his hand toward the bolt, paused then opened the door.

"Good morning Gianna and what may we do for you today?" He asked pleasantly.

"Is the child with you?" Gianna asked, sounding flustered.

"Of course." Tobias said, opening the door wide and gesturing toward Malachite and me.

"Oh thank god." Gianna sighed, stepping into the room.

Then she started talking in Italian, it was too fast for me to follow but the gist of it was, she thought Mal had run away and she would have been in big trouble. She snapped off quickly as if she had been about to say something she shouldn't. That obviously got my curiosity going so I carefully perused the last thought in her head. I had to stop myself from reacting as I got the full sentence,

…_I was sure I locked the door as the Master instructed…_

I forced myself to carry on eating my breakfast rather than give her an angry look and pouncing on her. I was also angry with Aro once more. Malachite was not a prisoner here; he should not be locked up. I could hear Aro's argument that it was for the boy's safety, there were a lot of vampires in the building, not to mention things a child should not witnessed. I almost put my fork through my plate as well as the bacon I was skewering. The thunk and squeal resounded around the room and I felt Gianna's look on me but I didn't turn around.

"So you know where he is. You may rest now. We can take care of him from here." Tobias said curtly, making it clear that this is what would happen.

"I must take him to dress and then he is to meet with Master Aro for a private audience." Gianna protested.

Mal gasped and shook his head desperately.

"Well he's eating his breakfast now. I'll sort him out and take him to Aro." I said, not taking my eyes from Malachite as he pleaded with me not to make him go.

"But I have instructions." Gianna protested.

"I'll clear it with Aro." I said with a fierce smile, still not looking at Gianna.

"But…"

"Come back in half an hour and Malachite will have finished his breakfast. We will have him washed and dressed ready for his meeting." Tobias said, herding Gianna out the door.

"But…"

"I am sure there is another task that requires your attention." Tobias said and shut the door.

"But I'm not going there." Malachite protested.

I placed my finger to my lip as Tobias stood by the door listening.

"But I don't want to…" Malachite began, but I cut him off with a shhhh.

Tobias moved from the door.

"I won't get ready." Malachite protested.

"If you wish for Essie to accompany you on your visit with Aro then you will be ready in twenty minuets. If Aro wishes to meet you then we must comply, but we can alter conditions to our advantage." Tobias said quickly.

"So if I'm good and dress quickly Essie will take me?" Malachite asked, watching Tobias carefully for any hint of a lie.

"We both will." Tobias corrected.

"Then where's my clothes?" He asked with a grin.

We were all three washed and dressed within quarter of an hour and Tobias actually left the dishes in the sink for when we'd come back. We left the room and closed the door before we made our way quickly toward the Aro's room, I had picked the location of the visit out of Gianna's mind when I realised what Tobias had planned.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Aro called.

"It is Tobias and Essie with Malachite." Tobias called through the door.

There was the sound of rushing air within and suddenly the door was open and Aro was looking at us as his robes settled around him.

"Good morning my dears." He said happily, but there was clear annoyance in his eyes. "I was not expecting you. Where is Gianna?"

"Mal was already having breakfast with us so we figured it would be just as easy for us to bring him along. Gianna does have a lot to do. Not that she'd complain, she's a good sport, but I'm sure she has more important things to attend to than baby sitting a half blood." I said in my most helpful voice.

"Then I will assign his night time care to one who has more time on their hands." Aro said. "If you three would care to step inside." He added and moved into his chamber to allow us to enter.

Tobias walked ahead while I led Malachite in, and led was the right word. I had to more or less drag him as he began to panic, but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been last night when we were entering the Audience Chamber.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold the animal smell hit my nose and Malachite was all but running into the room. He let my hand go and wandered further in as Aro closed the door behind us and smiled sheepishly. Sheepishly, ha ha, well I had a good reference point to go off at the moment.

There were a few bleats from a fenced off area of the room and Malachite was reaching over the fence to stroke the sheep within. I felt a little touched on Malachite's behalf, although I didn't understand what significance the sheep would have as a present for a three/ten year old boy.

"I hear that you lived on a farm and this was your main food source." Aro spoke.

Malachite turned and nodded his head.

"We had lots of sheep and a dog called Sheba who used to round them up. She was really fast and she won a few of the trials, although we had to make sure they were on cloudy days. I used to race Sheba over the top field when there weren't any humans about. She was fun, but we had to lock her away when we needed to feed. Mam said it was to stop Sheba from getting a taste for blood because then she would kill the sheep. I said that we killed sheep and had a taste for blood and Mam told me we knew the ones we could kill and Sheba didn't." Malachite stopped, his story having ended.

"Indeed." Aro observed with the air of someone who hadn't been around kids for a very long time, at least in a capacity to communicate with them. "These are sheep that you may kill. I had them brought here for you so that you may feed for I was unsure of when you last fed."

"I can eat these?" Malachite asked.

"Yes child, these are yours." Aro said with a sweep of his hand.

"All of them?" Malachite asked, looking a little worried.

"Eat as many as you feel necessary, the others may be penned in the menagerie for future use."

Malachite nodded and turned back to the sheep.

"You seem speechless Essie." Aro observed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. Not with all the, I've been instructed to bring the child to Aro, ominous chords. I guess I was expecting the worst after the last few days, and then you do something nice like this." I said, fighting the ridiculous urge to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Is that a compliment?" Aro asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well I am impressed." Aro observed with chuckle.

"Then I feel honoured to have impressed you." I said solemnly. "Why didn't you just say that this is what you planned?"

"I wished it to be a surprise and I did not want you to feel jealousy." Aro answered smoothly.

"Jealousy? Why would I feel jealous?" I asked with a frown.

"For I have provided these sheep for Malachite to feast upon yet I have taken no steps in order to make this a viable outcome for you." He explained.

"You think I'd be jealous over a bunch of sheep? Then you obviously don't know me that well at all. I wouldn't like you to bring food in for me; I much prefer the arrangement we have now since it leaves me free to hunt properly. And I've never drunk sheep blood so I'm not missing anything on that account."

"I have tasted sheep's blood." Tobias said softly. "And you are not missing a thing."

"It's not to your pallet my son?" Aro asked.

"No. I found it a most off-putting taste, much as I do most herbivores." Tobias said wrinkling his nose.

Aro laughed, "That's what amuses me most about you 'vegetarians'." He mused. "Your apparent distaste for the animals after which you name yourselves."

"We don't call ourselves sheep." I said with a frown.

"We use the term 'vegetarian' because we substitute our preferred diet with something, that while not as satisfying, is just as nutritious. We do not call ourselves vegetarians because we feed only on creatures who do not feast on flesh." Tobias answered; he obviously had his thinking head on this morning, which was something that I didn't.

I laughed, I couldn't help myself, "Can you imagine?" I mused, and then I adopted a Bela Legosi vamp accent as I said, "Oh perfect carrot, I vant to drink your blood, and you too darling broccoli." I giggled. "Is that not a real vegetarian vampire?"

"Yes. Count Duckula." Tobias remarked and laughed.

"Count who now?" I said with a frown.

"Never mind." Tobias said softly. "The point is Master, that although we refer to ourselves as vegetarian, it is the blood of the carnivore that holds more appeal. Will you not agree that humans who mostly dine upon meat are more delectable than those who prefer to gorge on vegetables?"

"I will agree to that." Aro conceded.

"And so it is with animals. For the most part. To tell the truth I find the omnivorous animals to be the best. There is nothing more satisfying than a pint of pig's blood, the closest if any I have come to the blood of humans." Tobias said with the air of a connoisseur and I shivered slightly to be reminded that he did once drink human blood. And lots of it.

"That is most interesting indeed." Aro said with a smile.

"Will you really patronize me Aro? I thought we were beyond such things?" Tobias asked in reasonable tones.

"Tobias. Son. I am sorry if my comment sounded as such. Please know that was not my intention, you know how highly I respect you." Aro said softly and I had to wonder why he was being so smarmy with Tobias. What was so special about him?

"Thank you Dominus, and please forgive my words, I was lost for a moment in emotion beyond the situation." Tobias said with a small bow of his head.

"You are forgiven my son." Aro said softly and placed his hand on Tobias head, I was just glad that my shied acted on reflex because I sure wasn't prepared for it. "Don't ever think it rude when you point out my rudeness. I am old and sometimes I forget."

"Not that old Dominus." Tobias said with a smile.

"Of course my son." Aro replied with a chuckle.

At this point Malachite came back to us from his feeding and took my hand.

"You must feed now Essie." He said.

"I'm ok Mal, got a couple more days 'til I need a refill." I assured him as I tapped my stomach.

"There's too many for me and I want to share." He said. "Mam said it was polite to share."

I looked at him, then switched my gaze to Tobias and Aro, although I found nothing of help there.

"Very well." I said with a sigh. "I accept you gift brave hunter and know that I accept it with much gratitude."

Malachite smiled widely.

I moved toward the sheep and inwardly cursed myself for the title I had just bestowed upon malachite, it was his eyes, they were just too green! I moved toward the three sheep that were left, each bleating in a disconcerting fashion. I pushed this from my mind as I pulled down the heat and became a slave to the hunt as I caught hold of the nearest sheep and drained it.

The taste was a little on the bland side, like most herbivores, but Malachite had made a gift of them to me and I didn't want to disappoint.

"Thanks Mal." I said as I straightened up, wiping blood from my mouth. "That was nice."

Malachite smiled at me.

"But let's keep the other two for another day." I said lightly.

Malachite nodded.

I smiled at him before I turned back to Tobias and Aro. "Is that permissible?" I asked.

"Of course Essie dearest. It was not my intention the boy should feast upon them entirely this day." Aro replied.

"Then we're done here?" I asked. "After all, you only wanted to bestow this gift upon Malachite."

"Yes." Aro said, giving me a look that was a mixture of interest and annoyance.

"Then we'll bid you good day Master, for there is much I wish to teach my student." I said, not letting go of Malachite's hand.

"Of course Essie. Go and instruct your pupil and I look forward to your review this night." Aro said cheerfully, but he was clearly annoyed at having no time alone with Malachite or even the opportunity to touch his skin.

"Of course Master." I said with a bow.

After the appropriate goodbyes, Tobias, Malachite and I left Aro's chamber and I was a bit at loss wondering what to do with Malachite today. We could go running again, but it would get boring after a while. Besides I could keep running for our afternoon treat, I could do some education type stuff first.

"Ok Mal." I said as we walked along the corridor. "It can't be all fun and games and I think we should do a little learning today."

"Learning?" Mal asked solemnly.

"Come on. We can make it fun." I said, sounding a little desperate in my attempt to please.

Malachite gave me a doubtful look.

"We'll start with English." I said, clutching at the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sure there must be some book or other you have read and enjoyed. I want you to think of your favourite book while we walk and you can tell me about it when we reach the chamber. You never know, there might be a copy of the book there."

Malachite nodded before looking thoughtful.

He was silent for the rest of the way back to the room.

So we started with a talk about books then moved on to a little light math, it was surprising how quickly the day went. It was nearing dusk when I took Malachite out to run. Since the sun was behind the hills, even if the sky was still light, it meant that Tobias could run with us too. Then I showed Malachite my wolf self since he had asked and I hadn't allowed Miss Wolf to run for the last couple of days.

Malachite commented endlessly about the wolf as we took him back to his room. He asked me question after question and I answered as much as I could without breaching any secrets.

We were half way along the tunnel when I realised that Gianna was following us and had been for a while now. She had been since we left the practice area and with a bit of review I noticed that she had been watching us run for at least an hour. Obviously she was determined that we wouldn't get away from her this time. I couldn't read it clearly, not without concentrating and turning my attention away from my conversation with Malachite and Tobias, but she seemed angry with us for going straight to Aro this morning. It seemed that her anger outweighed the fact that we saved her the task of taking Malachite to Aro when it would have been impossible for her to do it if he didn't want to go.

I just let her follow us and ignored the angry waves flowing off her since she probably had to watch Malachite again tonight. I hoped she'd do a better job of it tonight because it wasn't so much that I resented Malachite coming in our room at night, or even staying in with us. That wasn't a problem, it was more the fact that if Tobias and I had gone further last night Malachite would have probably walked in on us. That was a scary embarrassing thought that I wished I hadn't entertained. We really had to make sure we bolted that door tonight.

Malachite grew silent as we neared the door of his room; he seemed to know that we'd be leaving him now. I was feeling a little anxious to be leaving him in the care of a vampire, but then I needed my off time. Call me selfish but I wanted my alone time with Tobias. I was spending nearly every hour with Malachite; I needed some time away from the kid.

_I don't want to stay here with her._ Malachite thought as Gianna entered the room with us.

_Remember what I said about doing things we might not want to do? Just go to sleep here tonight, don't make them angry over the unimportant stuff. If they think you're too much trouble they won't think twice about killing you_. I warned him.

Malachite nodded but he still looked unhappy.

_Now do what Gianna says and I'll come get you in the morning._ I promised.

"Night Mal." I said aloud.

"Night Ess. Night Tobe." He said softly.

To my surprise Tobias didn't correct him, but I guessed he was just giving him a little leeway since he was so young. Or maybe it was not to cause unnecessary argument when Malachite was just about complying without too much trouble.

"Goodnight Mal." Tobias said with a nod of his head.

We both said goodnight to Gianna, who covered her anger well with her reply, then we left her to put Malachite to bed.

I was feeling a little sleepy now and looking forward to my bed as we climbed the stairs, but Tobias reminded me of an obligation.

"You must submit your report." He reminded me as I went to open the door of our chamber.

I groaned and took his hand before we walked on to the Audience Chamber.

Santiago and Carswell told us to go straight in when we arrived. Most of the guard were there and I thought that was a little unfair on Malachite, but Aro didn't seem to take that into consideration as he smiled and motioned for me to give my report.

I gave a cut down basic version, more a list of what we had done. I didn't think it was fair on Malachite if I told Aro what I thought of his progress in front of everyone; surely this was a private matter. If Aro wanted a proper report then he'd have to ask me in private, until then it would remain brief.

It was clear that Aro wasn't happy with the little I said, but neither did he push the matter, for the time being. Once it was clear I had no more to say and Tobias had nothing to add, Aro gave us our leave and so we took it.

As we were walking back to our chamber Jane caught up with us.

"Essie, I'm glad I've caught you. I must apologise." She said.

"For what?" I asked with a frown.

"Because I've neglected our plan."

I looked at her blankly.

Jane looked at me thoughtfully, then she tugged me so that I had to bend down. Then she moved her mouth to my ear and I tensed in case she decided to bite.

"The one to bring down the vermilion vipers." She whispered.

I frowned as she let me go and I straightened back up. It took a second before it clicked.

"Oh, right. Yeah. No problems, I've been so busy I kinda forgot about it. Sorry."

Jane gave me a displeased look, but then she shook her head.

"You have been busy." She allowed generously, "And there was the burning incident which would have given you good cause to not speak to me."

"You were just doing your job." I said, thinking it best to just sweep that aside.

"My job, yes. And it is my job that means we will have to postpone our plans until a later date. I have to go away for a while and I am unsure when I will return, but rest assured that when I do we will bring those bitches down."

"Well it's gonna be hell waiting, but I think I'll manage it." I replied, trying not to sound sarcastic.

Jane nodded her head.

"Good evening to you both." She said before stalking off.

Tobias and I watched after her before we started moving again.

_What was that all about?_ He asked as he took my hand.

_Jane doesn't trust the fire twins and she wants me to read their minds to see if she's right. I mean she didn't really say that, she just said that she was curious to see if they had minds that I could find if I dug a little deeper. I told her that their minds are blank to me, which they are, other than when they're talking and then it's only the sentence they are about to speak. Jane thinks that if I get them alone I can delve deeper into their minds to find out._

_That doesn't sound like a good idea. _Tobias replied looking worried.

_I know and I'm not going to dig too deeply, it's too much of a risk, but it won't hurt to give it a go._

_That's as may be, however I suggest you do not let them know what you intend to do, for who knows haw they may choose to retaliate. _Tobias said softly.

_They might wipe my memories of home. _And I gasped as the realisation hit me.

_If you choose to go ahead with this be careful my love._

_I will. _I promised, nodding my head.

I felt a chill crawl over my skin as we continued along the corridor. I wondered if the fire twins were hiding behind every corner waiting to jump out and take my mind. Waiting in every shadow with the sole purpose of stripping away parts of me until I was nothing but an empty shell, or all mixed up inside like Layla.

That last one made me shiver in a disconcerting way, like I knew something but couldn't quite remember it. It left me with a feeling of building dread so that by the time we returned to our chamber I breathed a sigh of relief at being in our own safe haven. It was this sense of relief that contributed to my mood and I grabbed Tobias and kissed him as we leant against the door, all the better to keep the world out. I was lost in the kiss, his arms travelling light circuits of my back as I held him as close as possible. I felt the fire take hold and I knew I didn't mind a shower tonight, in fact my body demanded it.

I projected my intensions to Tobias.

_Are you sure?_ He thought back.

_Of course I am._ I replied as I continued to kiss him. _But make sure you bolt the door properly tonight; we don't want Malachite walking in on_ _us._

Tobias pulled away from me suddenly and looked at me in confusion.

"What?" He asked. "I always bolt the door, which is more than I can say for you. As much as I enjoyed waking you the other day, a part of me felt disappointed in your lack of self preservation that you would fall asleep with no form of defence."

"Had they wished to destroy me I doubt a bit of wood and iron would stop them. Besides, I knew you were coming back that day and I didn't want you to be locked out. Anyway, stop deflecting. If you bolt the door properly every night then how does Malachite keep getting in?" I asked.

"Perhaps he moves objects with his mind?" Tobias retorted. "I have no idea how he enters this room, however I know full well I bolt that door every night."

I gave Tobias a dubious look.

"Do you doubt my memory?" He demanded looking hurt.

I was about to say yes, but then I remembered he had a perfect vampire memory, he would remember everything. I sighed as I tried to think.

"Then maybe you didn't lock it quite right?" I hazarded.

"If you are so concerned then perhaps you should inspect it tonight." Tobias said a little huffy as he turned from me and folded his arms.

Ok, I'd hurt his feeling, but Malachite was getting in somehow and surely if he could move things with his mind like Tobias said then why didn't Malachite say about it when we were discussing gifts?

"Just check the damn bolt." Tobias said lowly before walking over to the reading section and dropping down into one of the armchairs.

I sighed and turned to the door and I insured the bolt was drawn. I felt satisfied for or privacy but then I thought of Tobias' off hand remark and I felt goosebumps on my arms. Without another thought I went to the other side of the wardrobe.

I began to push, but it was one of those big Narnia type wardrobes and even though I could move it on my own I'd probably end up breaking it. Tobias came to steady it on the other side and we moved it in front of the door.

_What is this in aide of?_ He asked me silently as I inspected our handy work.

_What if Mal can move things with his mind?_ _There needs to be a way to stop him getting in when we don't want him too. As much as I like the kid I still need my time alone with you. _ I explained.

_You don't have to explain yourself to me._ Tobias said as he took my hand.

I smiled at him and we began kissing again, but now I felt nervous, as if Malachite could walk in at any moment. What if it wasn't him moving things with his mind? Maybe he could walk through solid objects as if they were nothing but mist?

_We will wait until we have uncovered this mystery. _Tobias thought toward me and he pulled away before reaching up to place a kiss on my forehead_. Let us rest now and we will ask Malachite in the morning._

I groaned, most of me wanted to go ahead tonight and was cursing the part of me that was nervous. But my cautious side seemed to have the casting vote and I sighed as I took Tobias' hand and led him over to the bed, at least we could make out for a while that wouldn't be anything too damning for Malachite to walk in on.

It was a nice compromise between my libido and my caution and I hoped it was enough for Tobias. He didn't protest when I felt it was time to stop but he would have carried on for much longer had I wanted to. I was starting to feel a little like a killjoy in all this. All I ever did these days was block his advances or freak out over something or other when we were getting intimate.

_I would be a thoughtless lover if I persuaded you into sex without considering your emotional well-being. How can you truly feel release when worry tinges your every thought, regardless of its source? I can wait until you feel comfortable, as I said; your kisses are enough for me._ And he placed his lips to mine once more as if to emphasise his words.

_Thank you._ I replied and hugged him.

_My pleasure._ He replied and smiled at me, the one that I hadn't seen since we got here. His true Tobias smile. _Although I will hasten to add that your stamina will have to be enough to guide you up Everest by the time you feel comfortable enough to engage in intercourse once more, for there will be no limit to the loving I will show you._

I snorted and laughed.

"I think I can manage that." I observed, before I kissed him again and rose from the bed to go and get ready for sleep.

I'm not sure how long I'd been sleeping or even if I'd slept at all, but I was suddenly aware of a scraping sound coming from the door. It was inconstant, like somebody pushing something heavy across the floor that they couldn't quite manage and had to keep taking a break.

I poked Tobias in the side as if to wake him, but there was no need to, he was already on full alert, frozen, listening in the darkness. I turned to look at him as he turned to me.

_Let's go to the door as silently as possible._ Tobias said. _No lights._

_Ok._

We moved as silently as we could out of the bed and across the floor toward the door. We both stood still, waiting but nothing seemed to happen for a while. I was just about to move back to bed when there was the scraping noise and the wardrobe shuddered. I gasped and grabbed hold of Tobias' hand.

He squeezed my fingers softly before moving forward toward the wardrobe.

_Take the other side._ He said and I went to the other side, steadying the wardrobe as he pushed it quickly out of the way of the door.

Tobias was a blur; hampered only by the door itself as he pulled it open. He reached out into the corridor, pulled Malachite inside, closed the door and bolted it. He pressed the switch and the lights flickered on.

Malachite was breathing heavily, his eyes wide as he looked between us, afraid that we were angry with him and we were gonna punish him or something.

"We're not angry." I whispered. "We just didn't want you hanging around in the corridor too long. There's no telling who's about this time of night. This is when the Volturi like to play."

Malachite's eyes were still wide, but his breathing seemed to calm a little.

"So. You can move things with your mind." I said lightly.

Malachite remained quiet, looking at me with frightened eyes.

"You can tell us."

Malachite shook his head.

"Your Mom and Dad told you not to tell anyone." I stated. "But you can tell us. I mean Aro will find out eventually, but at least we'll have the jump on him. I mean you can obviously control it cause you've been getting in here."

Malachite still looked scared.

"Look, it's so obvious you were moving that wardrobe with your mind, which is really impressive by the way cause it's so heavy. Just admit it, cause if telekinesis is one of your powers then we really need to work on it." I declared.

"I don't want to. It makes me different." He said, looking down at his toes.

"Mal. There's so much about you that makes you different, I don't think telekinesis will make much of a difference. Now just tell the truth." I said in a tired voice.

"But Mam and Dad said the people here would kill me if they found out about what I could do." He said in a small voice.

"I think that was to protect you all and I think I now know why your father wouldn't let Aro touch him. He knew that if Aro found out about your power he'd want to keep you here no matter what the cost. Aro already knows." I said, shaking my head as it suddenly dawned on me. "He touched you so he knows everything you know. I'm just wondering why he didn't tell me."

"For his own amusement." Tobias replied.

"Probably." I conceded.

We fell into silence for a moment and I could feel the intentions forming in Malachite's head.

"I'm sorry Mal, but you can't stay in our room. I told you this morning. Come on, we'll walk you back to yours." I said, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder.

Malachite looked about to argue.

"No arguing with me. I told you last night was a one off." I said sternly.

Malachite sighed and nodded his head.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your room." I said, opening the door so we could step out into the corridor.

Tobias and I walked Malachite down to his room.

"Now make sure you stay in your room." I said. "You shouldn't wander the halls at night."

Malachite nodded again before trudging despondently to his bed. I waited until he was under the covers before I shut the door. Tobias and I shared a look before we headed back to our chamber as fast as we could without looking as if we were rushing.

Tobias shut the door and bolted it, switching out the light as I headed into bed. Tobias was in beside me and I was settled against him before I began breathing again. I hadn't realised the feeling of dread I'd had outside the room, but now I felt a little safer, safe enough to discuss our findings.

_You were right about Malachite's power_. I said.

_He is telekinetic, no wonder Jeremy refused to allow Aro to touch him. They are rarer than telepaths and Aro has never come across one before. At least not one who proved to be genuine. Jeremy knew that Aro would delight in such a power to use at his convenience._ Tobias replied.

_It's scary to think what Aro could do with that_. I said, shuddering slightly as I snuggled further into his chest. _The Volturi will really be unstoppable_.

_We will have to test the extent of his ability so that we know of what we deal with. How powerful is he and what does his power entail in its entirety, for telekinesis covers a wide range of talents that work through the manipulation of matter with the mind._ Tobias explained.

_We'll have to talk about this more in the morning._ I said, and yawned. _I need to sleep now._

_Of course my love._ Tobias thought as he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and settled once more into sleep.

I awoke in the morning with the strange impression that the whole thing with moving wardrobes had been a dream. I would have felt a lot better if it had been a dream, but it didn't take long for the truth to sink in.

"Poor Mal." I whispered.

"Yes. Aro will never allow him to leave now." Tobias said sadly.

"He'll make sure that he convinces him to stay." _I wonder how long it will be before he starts trying to drive a wedge between us because he'll think I'm a bad influence on Mal?_

_If Malachite is fool enough to listen to Aro's lies then he… _Tobias began.

_Just like us?_ I asked, cutting him off.

_Good point. _Tobias conceded.

Tobias sighed and rubbed my arm soothingly. I sighed in contentment, happy where I was for the moment, but I knew I'd have to get up soon and face the day. I was hoping to stretch our little cosy time out, but I knew there was no point. Since Malachite wasn't exactly barred now I didn't have much choice in the matter.

_We'd better get up._ I said silently as I raised my head and I gave Tobias a kiss before I got out of bed.

_You think Malachite will call on us early._ Tobias stated.

"It's kind of a given." I observed as I stretched. "I'll just go grab a shower."

"And I will prepare you breakfast." Tobias replied as he too rose from the bed.

We smiled at each other before I headed to the bathroom and Tobias went to the kitchen area. I showered and dressed quickly but by the time I returned to the main room it was already full of the scent of frying sausages and bacon. My stomach rumbled and I looked forward to my breakfast.

There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it. Gianna was standing there looking a little harassed with her hand on Malachite's shoulder.

"I brought him food but he insisted on breakfasting with you." She said, just managing to keep a lid on her hard done by tone.

"We got no problem with him eating here." I said.

"You are too kind." Gianna said, although I was certain that she'd hoped we would have turned Malachite away.

"Well there's no use just standing there kid, come have breakfast." I said, nodding into the room with my head.

Malachite seemed to sigh with relief as he left Gianna's grasp and rushed past me to sit at the table.

Gianna still stood outside the door watching me cautiously.

"Was there something else?" I asked.

Gianna shook her head and turned to walk away. I allowed a tendril of my mind to touch hers and I got the what she'd been thinking. She thought I was spoiling Malachite by giving in to his demands and that would make him uncooperative as an adult.

I shook my head as I closed the door, she sure didn't know a thing about kids. You couldn't expect them to follow your every rule or they'd do everything in their power to oppose you.

I went to the table where Malachite was sitting with a plate in front of him and his knife and fork at the ready. I sat next to him.

"Have you been giving Miss Gianna trouble again?" I asked.

"Well she was the one who told me I wasn't allowed to eat breakfast with you. You only said I couldn't sleep in your room, you never said anything about breakfast." He said firmly.

"Well I did. I said to Aro that you were more than welcome to join us at meal times. Tobias is cooking for me anyway so he might as well cook for you and we can help each other with our table manners, cause you know mine are so bad." I said and winked.

Malachite grinned as he nodded his head.

"But you have to start listen to Gianna more." I said in serious tones.

"Why?" Malachite demanded. "You don't."

"Only when I know I can get away with it." I said. "Look Mal, I'm a brat. I always was and I always will be a brat. Eighteen years of running rings around my parents was good practice in knowing how far to push people. So I know when I can tell Aro no, but I also know when I should comply. You haven't been around long enough to know this so I recommend that you let me do the talking for you until I can teach you to do it for yourself."

"So you want me to do what Gianna tells me?" Malachite asked with a frown.

"Not everything she tells you. But the breakfast thing? You should have just gone along with it and then you could have had some with us." I explained.

"But it was muesli. I don't like muesli. It's all just fruit and nuts and grain." He said making a face.

"I like muesli, but I guess you wouldn't since it's just grain and fruit. I can see how you'd rather something more meaty. You'd just love black pudding." I conceded.

"Oh yes please. Black pudding with a proper cooked breakfast." He said with a grin.

"Cooked breakfast?" I asked.

"Have you never heard of a 'Full English'?" Tobias asked as he brought over the frying pan and began to dish out the sausages and bacon.

"The main ingredients tend to be bacon, eggs, sausages, fried mushrooms, grilled tomato and a slice of fried bread. Of course there are variations, I know Layla's idea of a cooked breakfast is bacon, sausage, black pudding, baked beans, tinned tomatoes, hash browns and either toast or a bread roll."

"That's what I like." Malachite cut in. "I don't like eggs so Mam never cooked them for me, but I like Layla's cooked breakfast. Only I'd have it with red sauce and put it all in a roll. 'cept the beans an' tomatoes, but I eat them first cause Mam says I need the vitamins. I like Layla's breakfast."

"Me too." I decided. "Maybe that's what we'll have tomorrow."

"The chef will have to check the larder first." Tobias declared as he placed the sausage and bacon in front of us.

"I'm sure he can provide." I said, giving Tobias my flirtatious smile.

He laughed, "He will try."

"He will be much rewarded if he does." I promised.

Tobias chuckled and kissed my cheek.

I turned so that he kissed my lips before I began devouring my breakfast.

Malachite ate as quickly as I did and I realised we were in a race. I decided to let him win, for now.

"I won." He announced once his plate was empty.

"You sure did kid." I said, ruffling his hair before smiling at Tobias.

Tobias winked at me as he started to clear away the dishes.

"You won young Malachite. I believe you should choose your prize. Do you wish for Essie to read you a bed time story every night this week or go for a run?" Tobias asked lightly.

"Can I think about it?" Malachite asked with a serious look on his face.

"Of course." Tobias replied.

"Then I'll let you know later." Malachite promised.

Tobias smiled and I suppressed a chuckle.

The day went well, but I was starting to run out of things to teach Mal, or at least ways to teach him. There was no structure and I found myself hitting the odd wall. If I was really going to do this properly then I would need help. There were two teachers I knew, and since Renesmee taught at university I thought I'd be better off asking Principal Pikehunter to help me. I'm sure she would if I asked nicely.

I had her e-mail address because she'd sent me a message once asking me how I was and if there was anything I needed from her all I had to do was ask. I had replied with a thank you and an assurance that there was nothing I needed but if I ever did I'd let her know. Well here I was now, letting her know that I needed her expertise in teaching.

That evening, before Tobias and I retired for bed, I wrote out an e-mail for her explaining my problems and asking for her advice. It was only as I was putting the computer to sleep that something occurred to me.

_What if she hates me for getting Will involved with vampires?_ I asked Tobias as I walked over to the bed where he was sitting up against the pillows reading.

Tobias lowered the book and gave me a doubtful look.

_Marlin and Will would have met even if you had not been there. She cannot blame you in all of this. _He answered in reasonable tones.

_But she might not want anything to do with vampires of any kind at this moment in time. Her nephew has chosen to become a vampire and she knows it will be a long time before she sees him again and when she does he will be changed beyond recognition_. I pointed out.

_I do not think Anyanka Pikehunter is so petty as to allow a child's education to suffer because of her own personal feelings. Have faith that she will help. Her response may not be immediate but you will hear from her._

I nodded my head and settled down against his chest.

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see._ I observed as I closed my eyes.

_Yes_. Tobias replied and kissed my forehead.

I drifted off to sleep hoping that Pikey would help me, cause if she didn't I had no idea what I would do.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble and aussie-angel95 thank you both for reviewing :) **

* * *

Principal Pikehunter got back to me with a few teaching tips. Her reply was prompt but very formal, it was a clear message, I'm helping for the child but I'd rather not talk to you. Or maybe I was just thinking that because of the doubts I'd had. I also remembered that Ebony was a teacher, but I knew I couldn't contact her or risk her getting caught. The Volturi could never find out about Ebony or she'd be brought here too.

With Pikey's guidelines I actually wrote out lesson plans that looked pretty good and I showed them to Aro. He seemed happy with them and three weeks had passed before he asked when I was going to cater to Malachite's unique needs. I took this to mean his telekinesis and so I started marking it down as 'extra activities'. Aro was happy with that, but what I didn't understand was why he didn't just come out and say it. Obviously he knew I knew and since I had understood his meaning it was clear that I knew he knew. Why all the pretence and coded words? Unless he was keeping Malachite's gifts secret for the time being, maybe from the other Brothers, although I couldn't think why.

It was starting to bug me, but I decided to ignore it for the time being and concentrated on teaching Malachite. The kid was a quick learner, but then I guess most of the half bloods were. It made up for the fact that they aged so quickly. It would be really stupid if they aged fast physically while their mental ability advanced at the normal pace. While on the other hand it would be creepy if they aged normally physically while their mental age was much more advanced.

One unnerving thing about being around a half blood is witnessing them grow almost before your eyes. Only after a month of being here Malachite was beginning to look more like an eleven year old than a ten year old. He went through clothes quickly, he hardly had time to wear some of them before they were too small.

On developing his telekinesis, well that was a tricky one. Most of my powers came to me naturally and I usually didn't realise I could do something until I did it automatically. I couldn't think of an instance where I'd actually tried to find a new branch of my power. I'd only ever tried to strengthen it once I knew I possessed it, although I was always careful not to push it too far in case of a sudden power drain. So that was something else I had to watch with Malachite.

Actually Tobias was a lot of help in this area and in training in general, but then I guess he had put in some hours training new members to the Fold when he was here originally.

Malachite was a little hesitant to use his power in front of us at first, but with a little coaxing from Tobias he started to move the saltshaker across the table. I almost leapt for it as he brought it to the edge of the table and it came off. It fell about half a foot, but then it stayed floating on the air as Malachite frowned at it. He held it for a minuet with little beads of sweat forming on his head before the saltshaker wobbled and fell to the floor. Malachite winced, but Tobias caught it before it shattered.

"That was awesome!" I declared, and Malachite grinned widely at me.

"Simply amazing." Tobias declared as he placed the saltshaker on the table. "I have never seen the like and I have been around for a very long time."

"It was actually harder to hold that in the air than it was trying to move the wardrobe." Malachite observed.

"Perhaps it is because you are concentrating on keeping it in one place rather than trying to move something aside." Tobias surmised.

"Could be." I conceded. "I know that I find it more difficult trying to concentrate on one single thought in somebody's mind, like following one thread to the end than seeing everything that's going through it at once."

"Do you think I can do other stuff?" Malachite asked.

"It's a high possibility. As you grow older you may find that you develop other powers, or to be more precise variations on what you already do." Tobias said.

"Like what?" Malachite asked.

"Well, there are a number of things that are related to telekinesis which fall under the generalised term of psychokinesis. Now there is no certainty that you will develop any of the other related powers but just in case I will name you a few. There is of course pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, both of which apply to changing the temperature of an object through the manipulation of atomic vibration."

Malachite was looking at Tobias a little lost.

"That means you can heat things up or cool them down with your mind." I explained.

"Cool." Malachite observed with a wide grin.

"Perhaps I should give a simplified version?" Tobias asked.

I nodded.

"Very well. Although please understand that when I say 'you' I am merely using it hypothetically." Tobias stated.

"Ok." Malachite said.

"Now let's see. There's the heat thing, you heat things up or cool things down. You can make yourself float. You can control light to make it darker or lighter. You can walk through walls. You can float, but not fly. You can control electrical things. You can project an image of yourself outside of your body. You can change your shape. You can create a shield. You can change things into other things. You can heal yourself and others. You can teleport, do you know what that is?"

Malachite nodded.

"Of course, those are just examples of what may be possible. Perhaps your ability will simply be telekinesis, merely moving objects with your mind." Tobias said in tones that made it clear that he didn't want to get Malachite's hopes up.

"Although that's still an impressive gift." I said, since Tobias' words could be misunderstood.

"Actually I wouldn't like to do that much stuff. That's too much. The floating sounds cool and walking through walls, but all that other stuff is kind of crummy." Malachite said with a shrug.

"Yeah." I said, "Well except for the shape shifting." I conceded.

Malachite looked at me solemnly for a moment as he contemplated this.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Not really. It's like a tingling over your skin and a sense of freedom." I replied.

"But it looks like the wolf explodes from you." Malachite observed and he frowned.

"Well, sometimes things that look painful aren't." I said. "Although that doesn't mean that everything that looks painful isn't."

"Don't worry Ess. I understand what you're saying. I'm not going to go throw myself under a bus cause it looks painful but you said it won't be. I may be young but I'm not completely stupid." Malachite said with a smile.

"Ok." I said with a frown.

"And Tobias, you can use big words with me, I do know most of them, it's just you talk too much sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes you make me feel sleepy." Malachite stated.

"I'll try not to ramble in future." Tobias said watching Malachite as if he were a curiosity.

Malachite smiled.

That had been the first of many lessons in trying to get a hold on his talents. All we've determined so far is that he can move things with his mind. Maybe his powers will grow and he'll be able to do other stuff. Maybe he won't. Either way he'll still be useful to the Volturi. Unfortunately.

I mean in a sense it was good for his survival that he was useful to them, but on the other hand, if he was too useful, or at least had the potential to be, the Volturi would sooner see him destroyed than to allow him to roam the world with such a great power that might fall into somebody else's hands. The more I thought about it the more I was convinced that Jeremy had refused to touch Aro's hand so that he wouldn't find out about Malachite and known his potential. Although I tried not to think of the fact that Jeremy would have rather seen his own son killed then let Aro know of his gift. That couldn't be right.

I had to avoid such thoughts; because I couldn't see how someone would rather their kid dead rather than have Aro know of them. It also made me think of how ruthless Aro really was, by the time he came to kill Jeremy, or whichever of the Volturi had carried out his orders, he knew of Malachite's power and must have known that's why Jeremy had refused his touch, so why not show him the benefit of the doubt? But then that would make the Volturi look soft, and also he had good reason to get rid of Jeremy now, much more than if Jeremy had simply allowed Aro to read his mind in the first place.

I kept thinking around in circles until I decided it was probably better not to think about it at all. Aro was ancient so I could never begin to really imagine his thought processes and as for Jeremy, well he was dead so I couldn't exactly ask him what he'd been thinking. I decided that I'd never really figure that out and so it was another thing I decided to put to the back of my mind.

Even after five weeks Tobias and I hadn't had any proper alone time, Malachite had the annoying habit of turning up at exactly the wrong moment and when he didn't we were too on edge to relax enough just in case he did. I was starting to get the feeling that I would burst if we didn't do anything soon and it didn't help that I was getting feedback from Tobias' frustration too. This channel was brilliant when we could make love and it built the feeling between us into something indescribable, but it was a nuisance when we couldn't satisfy our desire.

I suppose I could have said something to Aro, but then I didn't want him to think that I found Malachite annoying in any way in case he decided to play on those feelings in some way. I didn't really feel like asking for a day off either, after all I'd volunteered for the task and I didn't want it to look like I couldn't live up to my responsibilities. So it was a tricky one, but then the problem was solved because of one simple thing. Feeding time.

Tobias and I went hunting once a month, of course I supplemented my diet in between with smaller animals I'd rather not talk about but it was better than feeding off humans which Caius more or less told me to do if I didn't have the stomach for…rats. Ok, it's rats. At least they're clean domestic rats, I'm just glad the Volturi didn't make me run around the sewers in the hope of catching one in the wild. The blood isn't that bad actually, it's just getting past the fact that they're rats.

Anyway, I think I'm getting a little off topic there. Tobias and I go hunting once a month, it's a carefully orchestrated arrangement with some of the guard accompanying us simply for our 'protection' should some unknown element wish to harm us. Like we couldn't take care of ourselves?

So once a month we are driven to various points in the forested areas north of Volterra and we're given a certain range in which we can hunt. It's good to be free, out in the trees once more, although the forest is a little different than back home. The scents are different and of course the trees are different since it's a different climate. The weirdest thing was smelling the truffles. I didn't know what it was at first, but it stuck in my nose and I wanted to dig, it was only when Tobias explained to me what it was that I stopped myself from doing it. Although I did consider digging some up to take back to Aro since I'd heard you could get good money for certain ones, but then I remembered that they sometimes used dogs to find truffles since they were less likely to eat them than pigs were so I decided against it.

Talking of pigs, our main prey here is wild boar. Ok, so they're not our main prey because they're shy and hard to come by and could probably do some damage if you're not careful, but they're probably the tastiest of the big mammals here. There is also an abundance of roe deer, the breeding programmes at the start of the century to reintroduce them to the area had done wonders and now there were plenty to feed us. There were also goats in the more mountainous areas, now they're really fun to chase if you don't mind leaping around on a cliff face.

All in all hunting was a fun time, but it had an added advantage once Malachite had joined us. It was clear that Aro didn't want to let the boy out of his sight, or at least the sight of his most trusted guard members and therefore he was not allowed to come hunting with us, after all, Malachite was provided with all the animals he could eat back at the castle. There was no need for him to come out and hunt in dangerous terrain, what if he was gouged by a wild boar?

I would have argued this better if it wasn't for one simple fact; it was a day free from Malachite. When we went hunting he was put in the care of Jane and Alec and together they seemed able to engage him in a way that none of the other Volturi could. Maybe it was because they still looked like kids, who knew? But they kept him occupied for the whole day and he didn't even realise we were back until the following morning the first time we'd gone hunting.

We decided to take advantage of this, not to mention the fact that hunting really got the blood pumping anyway. What can I say, we're vampires, we get off on a little blood letting, and if we didn't have to worry about Mal…

The ride back along those windy roads was excruciating, it would have been better to run. At least we would have made better time, we could have gone as the crow flies more or less and we wouldn't have been restricted by speed limits. But we held our libidos in check for the drive, content on just holding hands as our guard sat around us in hostile silence. The ones who accompanied us were the ones I thought of as the grunts of the Volturi guard, not much good for anything accept a bit of guarding and I suppose they resented the fact that they had to baby sit the vamp-wolf brat and her weird vampire lover who had turned his back on his own kind.

By the time we were making our way through the guts of the castle I was very nearly bursting with desire. We wasted no time in bolting the door and moving the wardrobe in front of it when we got back to our room. It was in place and Tobias pressed me against it as he met my lips with uncontrolled hunger, he wanted me and I wanted him and there would be no interruptions this time.

I didn't break from his lips as we moved across the floor to the bathroom where I kept my pills in the cabinet. I only broke from his lips long enough to place the pill in my mouth and take the mouthful of water I needed to swallow it. Then our lips were locked together once more as we crashed back through the door and into the main room.

I pushed Tobias down onto the bed as I pulled the heat down, allowing the cool to rise. I smiled at Tobias as I began to pull off my t-shirt, but he was back on his feet and stopping my hands.

_Please_? He begged silently, looking into my eyes.

I smiled once more and allowed him to pull my top over my head before he placed his hand to my cheek and kissed me deep and slow. His lust was burning through him, but he didn't want to fall victim to it. He didn't want this to be a quick thing that burned out before pleasure was truly known. We had time on our hands and he wanted to spend it wisely.

I slowed my pace to match his, stooping slightly so that our lips were more on the same level as I began to unbutton his shirt. I made sure my movement was slow and sensual so that we could make this time last us, for who knew how long we had before we could be intimate again?

I pushed that last thought from my head, this was our time, and I didn't want to spoil the moment. This was Tobias and Essie and there was nobody else in the world, just us two caught in our private communion. I gasped and pulled him closer to me as I pulled my leg up around his waist and moved my lips to his neck before I began to nibble on his earlobe. Tobias moved his arm to support my leg before his cold lips fell on my left shoulder to kiss my scarred flesh with a tenderness that in a fairytale would have undone Timmy's hatred.

I shivered and let my head fall back as Tobias continued to kiss my shoulder, my neck, moving along the line of my collar bones so he could pay the same attention to the other side. This was divine, I wanted him more than ever and I was floating in the clouds as he laid me gently on the bed. I was lost somewhere in paradise as his fingers trailed down my sides to the waistband of my shorts and he began to ease them over my hips and down my legs. He removed them completely, my feet coming to rest once more on the blanket as Tobias placed a kiss just below my naval.

"Essie, you need to be vampire." Tobias whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded as I pulled the heat down and allowed the cool to rise again. My skin sparked with electricity as Miss Vampire came out to play. Tobias lips fluttered over me with the odd play of tongue and I knew that we had to go all the way tonight or I would just about burst.

"Are you ready to climb Everest?" He whispered into my ear as he massaged me deeply as only he could. As only he was allowed.

I was on the edge of pleasure, my body swimming with an almost uncomfortable thrill as his fingers worked their magic within me.

"Course I am Fang Boy." I managed to gasp. "Ain't you?"

Tobias let out a growl of contentment before he kissed my lips once more and then he entered me. I dug my fingers into his back as I felt his penetration for what seemed like the first time in a hundred years. I gasped and fought for breath as the rhythm began to grow with the delightful warm shiver that seemed to grow from the inside.

At first Tobias was on top, but as the friction grew I turned us and I was straddling his waist, moving my hips in a constant rhythm as his fingers found my breasts, massaging them gently as I ran my hands over his chest and stroked his face. My handsome, ever loving Tobias, I knew we would always be one. He knew how to make me feel…beyond words.

I let out my cry into the night as the passion took me, my breath ragged as I let my body fall against his and his arms encircled me to pull me tenderly against his chest as he kissed my cheek.

_Do you wish more sex this night or is cuddling sufficient now?_ He asked me as I lay my head against him and pressed my lips to his chest. I could feel his fingers moving through my hair and as he reached the tips, brushing against my lower back, I could feel the telltale tingles, I wanted more.

I moved slightly so that I could brush my knee against a strategic spot as I moved my lips to his ears.

"We've barley scaled Snowdon, show me Everest." I challenged.

Tobias chuckled and pulled my chin up as he met my lips. He kissed me long and deep as his fingers explored my body once more. I did my own exploring, kneeling up so that I had a better reach. He hissed slightly as my fingers brushed the tip of his erection, he was ready for me and I smiled knowing how ready I was for him.

_Let's reach the summit_. I thought toward him, before I rolled over and pulled him on top of me. He kissed my lips, my neck, my breasts before he moved into me once more and it was utter delight. I had to wonder what had stopped me from wanting this as he worked with me once more to make that feeling realised. I gasped and moaned as we climbed ever higher, Tobias himself becoming breathless as we neared the peak.

We cried out together, reaching the top at the same time and it had been such a long time since this had last occurred that I found myself almost crying as I pulled him to me kissing his neck over and over as the after shocks ran through me.

Tobias turned us so that he could hug me to him as I continued to kiss him lightly on whatever flesh I could find and he started to kiss me back. This was a little strange, being kissed in places I never thought I would be; yet on the other hand it felt entirely normal, this was what we should do.

Finally our lips touched and it was with a rather lazy air that we made out, my naked body lying against his as he cradled me in his arms. Our tongues brushed as our lips danced and his fingers brushed over my hip as I caressed his cheek softly, pushing myself closer to him.

I was enjoying the afterglow as the feelings ran through me and I tried to ignore what would come next. It was only in this instance that I wished I was fully human or fully vampire.

If I was fully human, then satisfied and warm I could fall asleep in my lover's arms as we both succumbed to the happy exhaustion of a job well done. We would wake in the morning knowing that we had truly satisfied each other as we shared a leisurely shower before a big breakfast. If I was full vampire then we could continue forever, or until decency demanded that we stop. I could have gone for that now, if it wasn't for the fact that I did get tired, but I didn't have the option of just falling asleep, because as the first half hour passed I felt the twinges that demanded we adjourned to the shower.

God I hated this! If it wasn't for this bit I'd do it every night, never mind how many precautions Tobias and I had to take, I'd take them if it meant I didn't have to suffer the aftermath. But suffer it I did, and the only consolation was that Tobias was willing to suffer it with me.

He stayed with me as always for the duration of the shower and he dried me with a towel once I was done. Normally I wouldn't stand for it, I was a grown woman, I could dry myself, but in this instance it was a lover thing and I could bear it so long as he allowed me to dry him afterwards. So I dried him too and once were both dry we retired to bed.

I settled against him as he drew me into his chest and I soon drifted into sleep and I pulled my lover into the dreamscape with me.

It wasn't what you'd call a spectacular dream, but it was memorable in a nice, cosy way. It was mainly me and Tobias settling down in no place in particular. We were settled down, our limbs entwined as we snuggled together. He kissed my forehead and I placed my lips to his collarbone as we dozed together. I decided that this dream was Essie and Tobias the humans who didn't have to worry about any of the supernatural crap. Although it wasn't the news anchor Essie and Tobias the rock star of my catatonic dream either. We were just Tobias and Essie, how we could be if only we had been ordinary teenagers when we met in high school.

Dozing in my dream offered an odd sensation upon waking, but wake we did and I couldn't help the feeling of fulfilment as Tobias placed his lips to mine in a long, intimate good morning kiss.

_Now this is how it should be._ He thought toward me.

_I know_. I thought back. _Every morning would be like this if tings had gone my way._

_It would have been this way if it were my way we followed_. Tobias assured me.

_We both have the same fantasy, but do we both crave the same reality?_ I asked.

_I want you regardless of the consequences, although it hurts me so to see you suffer every time we make love._ He declared and kissed my forehead softly.

_It's not that bad, and at least I can more or less control when it comes. I'm not a slave to a monthly cycle._ I said brightly, determined not to be brought down by something I couldn't change.

_If you wish to think of it that way…_

_I do. It's better to count our blessings than to curse them. I'm bad enough as it is, can you imagine me with PMS?_ I asked with a chuckle.

_I would love you regardless._ Tobias assured me and kissed my nose.

I smiled and cuddled against him once more, I enjoyed the feel of his warm soft body in dreamland, but it was nothing compared to the thrill his real body brought back in the real world. I wanted to know more of him.

_If only Holly hadn't come back to Volterra and we were now living as I'd planned._ I thought forlornly.

_You had planned something? Tobias asked._

_It was something I thought of that would suit everyone, especially us. It was when me and the guys were talking about the Timmy situation and one of our options was for Tish and her child to live on the Res while Timmy was still banned. I pointed out that you couldn't force imprints to live apart. The Twins pointed out that this was exactly what I had to do. So I told them, and Harry my plan._

_What was your plan?_ Tobias asked after a few minuets of silence on my part.

_That we would build our own little cottage somewhere in the heart of the woods but near the border. That way we would have our privacy from humans but I'd still be close enough to know if the village was in danger but it wasn't on the Res itself so we could spend each night together. At least when I didn't have to run the border._ I explained.

_I could have lived with that. Tobias_ observed and he kissed me on the lips. _If we ever make it back to Forks that is what we will do._

_Don't you mean_ when_?_ I prompted.

_Of course I do, _when _we make it back to Forks then we will build your dream cottage and we will live out the life you planned for us._

_That will be nice._ I observed and brushed my lips to his jawbone before I settled against his chest once more.

_I love you my Essie and I should despair if anything were to happen to you._ Tobias declared in what appeared to be a sudden fit of anxiety.

_And I would hate to lose you_. I responded. _We can't let those bastards separate us. No matter what they try we will always be together, Tobias and Essie_.

_That's what I intend._ Tobias replied before he moved to trail his lips down the length of my body and I felt my insides thrill. How I wanted my Fang Boy in every way possible. Imprinting might seem like a drag, but the universe had been good to me with Tobias. Without the intervention of imprinting I would have followed up on my infatuation with Harry and now that I was older I could see how that would not have been a good idea.

Harry and I were too alike to have made a good relationship. As best friends we were great, but as lovers we would have been destructive to one and other. We were both too hotheaded and we both had the tendency to misinterpret things or overreact and that wasn't good. Tobias was the cool head I needed to bring me to my senses and remind me when I could let my anger have full reign and when it was better to hold my tongue. I knew I wouldn't be nearly as cautious with the Volturi if it wasn't for Tobias.

Tobias was working his way back up my body and I could feel the heat flash delightfully across my skin as I brought his mouth up to mine and kissed him deeply. We were wrapped in each others arms and I was starting to consider a trip to the bathroom for another round this morning, but I was pulled from my musings by a knock at the door followed by the sound of the bolt sliding back.

Tobias and I both groaned as we disentangled and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood and we both ghosted over to the wardrobe and moved it aside. I opened the door to find a grinning Malachite.

"Good morning." He declared and hugged me, and then Tobias. "Did you have a nice hunting trip?"

"Sure." I said. "It was good."

"Did you catch enough?" Malachite asked as he stepped through the door.

"We caught a sufficient amount of prey for the coming month." Tobias assured him as I shut the door.

"That's good because Mistress Jane said you'd eat me if you didn't feed properly. I think she was just trying to scare me or get me to behave, but I did wonder." He mused.

"I think you should take what Lady Jane has to say with a pinch of salt." Tobias advised. "She tends to exaggerate or entirely construct statements in order to cause trouble."

"Well like I said, I didn't really believe her." Malachite said with a shrug. "Especially since she said it after I said how good of a cook you was." He added as he sat by the table. "She can't cook at all and she made me have the food the humans who work in the castle do eat. It wasn't very good."

"Why do you think Tobias cooks for me?" I asked as I sat beside Malachite and touched his hand lightly.

Malachite smiled at me.

"So what are we learning today?" He asked.

"Well first things first, we don't learn before breakfast, so let's have something to eat and then we can work something out." I declared.

"Ok."

And time wore on some more. Halloween came, I didn't mark my birthday as such, but I made sure Malachite got to play dress up. We did trick or treat around the doors of the guard members who looked at Malachite, Tobias and I in our painted masks as if we'd gone mad. All we got was a bit of loose change since none of the vampires would have had candy on them, but Tobias and I had anticipated this and had got some ready earlier.

We did all the traditional Halloween stuff and Malachite really enjoyed himself. He went to bed without argument that night and that left Tobias and I free to do a little celebrating of another sort. Well it was my twentieth birthday after all, not to mention our third anniversary if you wanted to count it from the night we'd imprinted. Although I pushed the length of time from my head as soon as I'd thought of it since it made me realise exactly how much my life had changed in three short years. It didn't bear thinking about.

I forgot about the length of time and instead revelled in being close to Tobias. Not that we did much more than cuddle as we reminisced about old times, but reminisce we did and we had good memories. That was something to remember in the future, whatever happened Tobias and I had some good memories to fall back on. That was something else I pushed from my mind for the time being, for how comforting the thought was it also gave me chills, as if I expected something bad to happen. I mean worse than it already had, after all, there was only so long that Aro would remain interested enough in me to put up with my interjections and I was not going to give in completely and sit back when he did things I couldn't live with.

Tobias and I shared that comforting time and after a few hours I figured that America would be on-line so he sat with me by the computer while I went through my in-box. Sure enough there were messages from my friends along the lines of 'Happy Halloween' and then birthday wishes from my parents and my vampire family. I still didn't like people knowing that today was my birthday.

Tobias had asked me about it once, he thought it was because it marked my getting older and that it stemmed from my fear of not knowing what I would turn into when I was older that gave me a complex as a kid that had stayed with me into adolescence. The truth was much simpler than that. The fact was that Halloween was for monsters and the vamp-wolf brat didn't need anything else to add to her weirdness. It always seemed to me that the universe had a sick sense of humour that I should be born on this particular day. And even if they didn't make a bad deal of it, the fact that I was born on Halloween left too many openings for jokes that I just wasn't prepared or willing for that matter, to deal with in a calm and friendly manner.

I replied to all my messages before I settled against Tobias once more in order to sleep.

How the months rolled by without much incident. We had fallen into our routine of teaching Malachite; Jane even helped me from time to time. It was coming up to Christmas when I realised that I thought of Jane as a friend. The thought hit me quite suddenly, almost out of the blue as I was making paper chains with Malachite, Tobias and Jane. I think it was the fact that she was willing to wear the sparkly antlers for Malachite that finally made up my mind. Jane was my friend, possibly my best female friend here. That thought was both intriguing and frightening beyond measure. That very night I wrote out a card for her and handed it to her the next day unsure of what she would make of it, well I didn't even know what religion, if any, she'd followed in life or if she still observed it.

When I gave her the card in a 'girls only' moment, she had frowned at the envelope for a long while before she tore it open and looked at the card. It was a basic snow scene with rosy-cheeked Victorian kids throwing snowballs at each other around a snowman with a picturesque village, the church central, in the background. It had 'Season's Greetings' written in that old style writing in glittery white across the top. The front was given much scrutiny before she opened it and read the message inside.

It was the basic:

_**To Jane**_

_**Have a Merry Christmas**_

_**And a Happy New Year**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Essie and Tobias**_

_**xxx**_

Jane stared at the message for a long time before a smile spread across her face and she flung her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her as she hugged me.

"Thank you dear friend." She whispered. "This is the first card I have received and I never saw the merit of them before, but now I understand. Thank for showing me this and know I will return this gift in kind."

"You're my friend, why wouldn't I get you a card?" I asked as she continued to hug me.

"Because I am merciless Jane, the lady of pain, I seek to hurt all those who know me, yet you would show me this kindness. What do I do in return?" She asked.

"Buy me a card back, although you have to remember to address it to both Tobias and myself." I answered.

"I will do so immediately." Jane said, squeezing me slightly before she finally let me go. "Where would I buy such items?"

"Anywhere at this time of year, but maybe you'd be better off shopping on-line." I suggested.

"This I will do." Jane declared, "Now excuse me dear friend while I go attend to this matter straight away. I know we're cutting girl time short, but we'll make it up next week."

"That's ok." I said with a smile.

Jane smiled back at me; it was a smile I'd never seen on her before. It wasn't her 'I'm about to torture someone and I'm really gonna like this' smile. This was a genuine, 'I'm happy beyond words' smile. My own grin widened in return and I was starting to feel a little light headed in this new found territory.

"Then I will talk with you this evening friend." Jane said lightly.

"Course." I said, "Get those Dexter box sets out and we'll make a night of it."

Jane clapped her hands together with a look of pure bliss before she ghosted away from me.

I sighed contentedly as I rose to my feet and was happy right up to the point where I felt a cold body press close to my back and cold lips in my ears that whispered, "Don't I get a card Katy?"

He had my left wrist and right elbow in his hands as he pressed even closer to me and I could feel his too cold breath on my neck.

"Why so shy? You're usually more talkative than this." He whispered, his lips rasping against the skin of my neck as his left hand rounded my body, following a curve that was much too personal until his cold fingers touched a spot that only Tobias was allowed access.

I felt the freezing shock leave my body to be replaced with boiling rage. I flung Darius away from me and I stepped forward before I rounded on him.

"Touch me like that again and I'll tear you apart." I growled, feeling Miss Wolf and Miss Vampire vying for prominence. "Touch me like that again and you'll wish I was never born."

"Such words that hide your true feelings of our passion play Katy dear. We will know each other and you will like it." His voice became an intense growl by the end of his sentence as he ran his hand over my cheek and I growled at him. "Until that time…" He trailed off and walked slowly away from me, backwards so he could run his tongue longingly over his lips as he watched me for my reaction.

I held myself as still as I could as I felt the disgust shiver through me. If it wasn't for the fact that it would get me into too much trouble that I couldn't talk myself out of I'd be tearing Darius apart right now. I held myself still, watching his retreat, unwilling to give him any reaction other than neutral.

I waited until I was sure he was out of the vicinity before I ghosted back to my chamber. Tobias and Malachite were having another chess duel, they were much too good for my liking, but it was their thing and Tobias seemed to enjoy it as much as Malachite, so who was I to spoil their fun?

"Don't mind me." I said cheerfully, before I grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and turned the shower on hot. I stepped under the steam that would have scolded a regular human, but I just had to wash all traces of Darius off me. I hated him, and I hated the fact that he made me feel like this. He hadn't really done anything, nothing that would have raised concerns, but just the thought of him being close enough to touch me made me feel violated and I just had to wash. Perhaps the water would absolve me of the guilt that I felt whenever I thought that this Darius situation was my own fault, if I hadn't drunk that night I wouldn't have been so vulnerable.

I heard someone knocking at the bathroom door and my eyes snapped open, my heart beating fast as I worried it was Darius come back to finish what he had started that ill-fated night three years ago. I was in panic mode and I almost didn't hear Tobias' gentle mind call.

I reached my mind out to him.

_Essie, I sent Malachite to learn the vampire histories from Alec, please open this door_.

I hesitated a moment, but then I wrapped a towel around me and unlocked the door. I stood back while I allowed Tobias to step inside. Once he was inside the steamy gloom I shut the door and slid the lock back in place before I collapsed against Tobias, sobbing.

Tobias sat carefully, cradling me in his arms as he tried to soothe me with words of comfort.

I cried against his shoulder as I wrapped my arms tightly around his chest and tried to curl up in his lap. I was a wreck and I knew it, but I didn't know why that creep had set me off. He'd said stuff to me before, but it had never hit me quite like this. I sobbed against Tobias' shoulder as I felt the anger harden in his mind, he wanted to hurt whoever had done this to me.

_It was Darius, but don't do anything. I don't want you to forfeit your life for the sake of that bastard._ I begged as I held on to Tobias in the hope of keeping him in place.

That cur has made you feel worthless and you expect me to sit by and do nothing?

_Yes! You retaliate and you'll be punished. We should just ignore him_. I coaxed, although I was firm with my decision of earlier, if he came near me again I would tear him apart.

You can't expect me to sit by when he has offended you.

_I'm not expecting you to; I'm asking you to. This is not some high school b-ball practice where you can piss off the quarter back by being stronger than you look. This is Volterra and grandstanding won't cut it and fighting in the corridors will get you killed. So stop treating this like high school and face up to the fact that we're screwed._ Ok, so that whole statement was completely unfair on Tobias, but I couldn't bear the thought of him going after Darius and then being punished for it. It was only Tobias that gave me the will to keep surviving this place, if something happened to him I knew I would die, or worse, become the true tool of Aro. I would be alive, but I wouldn't really be living, I would be his telepathic zombie servant. I needed Tobias to keep me sane.

_I'm glad I've seen your fear or I would be worried right now._ Tobias said as he kissed my cheek_. I will not fight Darius, but I really advise you make a complaint against him to Aro. If Aro decrees it then he will not be allowed to approach you on pain of death._

_Aro won't enforce that until he finds out how far he can push me. I'd rather not give him the power. I'm sure he'll grow bored eventually. We just have to ride this out._

Tobias didn't look too convinced by this statement, but he sighed and hugged me closer to him.

_Then this is the course we will follow my love._ He promised and kissed my forehead.

_Thank you_. I said, and sobbed slightly as I moved my arms to around his neck and adjusted my position until I could place my lips against his_. As long as I have you then I need not fear the creeps_. I pointed out as I began to kiss him long and slow.

Tobias moved his hands, gliding down my body to rest against my hips as I moved to straddle his lap since this was more comfortable to me. We continued to kiss, our lips moving before our tongues came into play. I melted against him and ran my fingers lightly beneath his shirt collar and he let out a purr that let me know he was very much enjoying this. I pressed closer to him and his hand snaked beneath my towel to brush against my skin.

But his hand never strayed beyond the region of my stomach because Tobias didn't want me to feel like he was taking advantage. But he was my Tobias and I wanted him always, so I used my own hand to guide his caress down to my nether regions and I felt that delightful squirm as he began to gently caress my opening. I moved my hand between us and began to message him, delighting as he became harder with each movement of my hand.

His breathing became unsteady as he placed his lips against my neck and began to kiss me softly between each gasp, but then he spoke, his lips still moving against my neck as he moved his hand down to place over mine.

"Not the play of hands." He whispered huskily.

_We have other methods_. I pointed out and I stood momentarily.

It was long enough to take my pill and grab a condom; I lowered myself back to straddling him as I handed the square packet to him.

_Let's take advantage._ I declared and I began to kiss his neck as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Tobias gasped as I reached in to free him, but he had enough presence of mind to apply the condom himself, although I did know how to do it myself now.

"I want to be warm." I whispered into his ear as I guided him into me and he had no objections as we began to move together, knowing that we were against the door so nobody could walk in on us, even if they were telekinetic.

This was truly a new experience for me and I felt the rush lift me up as Tobias and I continued on our quest. I thought I would explode when I finally came and Tobias continued a moment longer before he too succumbed to the feeling.

We collapsed against each other as we panted, his breath cold against my neck as I breathed hot against him. I let myself relax against him, placing lazy lips against his neck as his hands rested lightly on my hips. I knew that the shower was looming, but right now I was revelling in the fact that we'd just had our first spontaneous sexual encounter, there had been no premeditation and I felt truly satisfied as Tobias ran his fingers from my crown to the tips of my still wet hair.

I gave a start and realized I'd been dozing against his shoulder. How long had I been out? Shouldn't the twinges have started now? But they hadn't, but that could have just been because I'd done one of them, close your eyes for a second but felt like I'd slept for hours things.

_How long has it been?_ I asked languidly, unwilling to lift my head from its resting spot on Tobias' shoulder.

I felt Tobias move his arm so he could check his watch.

He gave a start, his body straightening beneath me and I looked at him with concern.

"It has been over an hour." He gasped.

I shook my head, unwilling to accept the implication.

"Maybe your watch is wrong." I said hopefully.

"Regardless it would still count the hour." Tobias pointed out and I felt the worry roll in my stomach.

"I need…I need to talk to Susie." I decided, rising to my feet and unlocking the bathroom door.

Tobias was quick to move out of the way, which was a good thing since I would have just opened the door if he was in the way anyway. I was in the room, sitting at the computer with my e-mail account open before Tobias had caught up with me.

I realised I couldn't wait out an e-mail and so I logged onto to messenger instead. I sighed when I saw Susie was online.

**Essie Says**

_**SOS! Seriously. Big time!**_

**Susie Says**

_**Hey Boss. What's wrong?**_

**Essie Says**

_**Ok, so this is really personal and kinda embarrassing but I really need you to answer me truthfully. Do you always bleed after proper sex?**_

Susie sent me back a laughing face.

**Essie Says**

_**I'm being serious Suze. I'm panicking big time here. Me and Tobias just…well you know and it's been over an hour and I'm still not bleeding. Does this mean I'm pregnant?**_

**Susie Says**

_**Easy Ess. Take a chill pill. Sometimes this happens, I freaked a little when it first happened to me but Mom reassured me. The point is can you still phase? If you can then you're not carrying a bun. Sometimes we don't bleed, I don't know why, but we don't.**_

**Essie Says**

_**Thanks Suze, I was sooooooooooo panicking then, I didn't want that to be true. Not while…**_

**Susie Says**

_**Yeah. I can understand. **_

_**But don't worry Ess. It happens now and then**_

**Essie Says**

_**Thanks Suze :)**_

**Susie Says**

_**No problamo :)**_

I had nothing else to say and so I said my goodbyes before I signed off.

"That's a relief." I whispered as I rose to my feet. "I'm going to get dressed. I promised Jane a Dexter marathon."

"Oh." Tobias said looking disappointed, "Well I must say Miss Esther that I am feeling a tad used. To think that you would come here, have your wicked way then bugger off back to your friends." He declared aghast, but he was teasing me.

"Really Fang Boy?" I demanded, playing along. "Well I didn't say you couldn't come."

"But you forget Jane's rules, I must provide her with a date."

"I'm sure we can find one." I said and I kissed Tobias before I went to dress.

"I hope you do not suggest we become lures." He called through the door.

"No. But I'm sure we can trick some vamp into it." I said as I pulled on the clothes I'd picked up earlier.

"Really? And who do you suggest?" Tobias asked, rising his eyebrow at me as I emerged from the bathroom.

"Carswell?" I suggested, using the first name that had popped into my head.

"If you wish to try him." Tobias said with a shrug as we made our way over to the vanity unit.

"What's wrong with Carswell?" I asked as I sat down and tried to run the brush through my tangled hair that was still damp despite the amount of time I'd been out of the water.

"I do not wish to assume." Tobias said with a grin and I growled at him.

"Ok. Then who do you suggested?" I asked as Tobias took the brush from me and began to make better work of my hair since he could see what he was doing more.

"I think Barnebus Crane will be a most willing escort to Lady Jane this evening." He said as the brush moved through my hair.

"Then we will ask him." I said firmly, nodding my head as I regarded Tobias in the mirror.

"But first we should go retrieve Malachite before he tires of his history lesson." Tobias pointed out.

"Yeah. Of course! I nearly forgot about him." I gasped. "Let's go get him." I added, standing up and Tobias placed the brush back on the counter.

I grabbed an elastic and braided my hair back quickly as I made my way to the door. If my hair had been dry I would have left it down, but I didn't like to feel the damp against me so a braid would do for now.

"Wait!" Tobias said, "I wish to change first."

I shrugged and went to sit by the computer again while he went to change his clothes, although I wasn't sure why since he looked ok in what he was wearing. Then I thought about what we had done and the fact that everyone here had a heightened sense of smell. They'd know with one sniff and that might prove to be embarrassing if the wrong person was to notice it.

Once Tobias had changed we headed to the great library where all the Volturi history tomes were still kept despite the fact that Layla had spent a solid three years copying them all onto the computer and creating a network that made them easy to access. It was said that she locked herself away for the three years, only emerging to feed and to talk to Aro when necessary and it was this that drove her mad. Tobias wasn't convinced, he was certain there was something more sinister at fault for her muddled state, and call me paranoid, but I had to agree.

The library itself was in two parts, there was the main room full of old books and human manuscripts and artefacts, this was open to the public to view, although the touching of books was strictly forbidden and there were many signs in several languages that warned of this. Then there was the private chamber, although this was pretty big in itself. The private chamber could be reached through an ornate door at the back of the library with a 'staff only' sign on it, this was mostly used by the Volturi to access the main room when the museum was closed since they had their own way into the back room that led in from one of the many corridors cut off from the public.

We could hear Alec's gentle teaching voice fill the room as soon as we entered. The light was off and the only illumination came from the beam of the projector that displayed a woodcut of two people being burned at the stake onto the screen.

"Did you actually burn?" Malachite asked.

"I was singed a little. Jane fared the worst for he long hair that had been her crowning glory had been ruined and she had to have it cut short like mine. To tell the truth I can not recall the feel of the fire, only the sense of dread as the smoke choked me and obscured the villagers from my view."

"How did you get away?"

"There was a freak rainstorm." Alec answered and he clicked the button that changed to an oil painting of biblical proportions that depicted rain falling in torrents from the sky, driven on by a figure in a long flowing white robe that was caught in the wind and whipped up like her brown hair. There was no mistaking the face of Marlin concentrated on creating the storm. Alec and Jane with their faces like Botticelli angels looked singed as they slumped forward from the stake in the midst of smoke and steam, the logs still holding a glow of red and the spark of embers in the air.

"It was a deluge that appeared from nowhere to quash the flames that would burn us. Some called it a miracle, a sign from God that we were innocent. Others proclaimed it the work of the devil, that he protected his own. Whatever their thoughts they knew it to be of supernatural origins and they left the square for the safety of the nearest available cover lest they be tarnished by that unnatural rain. That was when our great Masters saved my sister and I and brought us here to Volterra, but we were weakened by our ordeal and we never would have survived had Master Aro not seen fit to change us." Alec continued with his story and I was too enthralled to but in.

"Wow. What did the people do once you'd gone?" Malachite asked.

"What could they do?" Alec asked. "Our new family whisked us away from the square so fast that it looked as if we were bourn away by the wind. Sometime later, once I had control of my hunger, I returned to the village in disguise and the story went that Jane and I had been wrongly cast to the flames and God had sent the rain to quell the flames and his angles had come to whisk us off to heaven. This story was proven true when a year later all those who had accused us had fallen foul of a plague that sapped them of their lifeblood yet touched no one else in the village. It appeared my sister had paid them a visit earlier than I."

"She killed them?" Malachite asked in shock.

"They killed us, an innocent girl who did not wish to marry the brute her parents had deemed worthy of her hand and her brother who supported her decision. We have to feed, so why not on those who deserve to die?" Alec stated.

"But you don't have to feed on people." Malachite pointed out.

"It was unknown at the time that a diet consisting only of the blood of animals would be enough to sustain us. Besides, I do not see why I should give up that which I like when it is only natural we should feed on the blood of humans. Although I do admire the strength of will displayed by those who resist the burn of the venom in order to lead a near human existence. However it is not something I would chose for myself." Alec sounded amused by the notion by the time he finished his sentence.

"That's a shame because it's not all that bad." I said as Tobias and I sat at the table where Malachite was seated.

"Yes child, but you have never truly suffered the burn to know the cooling balm that is the flow of blood down one's throat. And you have never tasted the blood of humans to know that you miss it." Alec said in tones that were a bit patronising for my tastes.

"Ok, so I've never tasted human blood, but I have known the burn of the hunger in my throat and the shiver through my body as it craves more blood than my human half can create. I know hunger but I chose to sate it with substitutes." I declared defiantly.

"And for that I admire your strength, but you never had to burn and therefore you can not fear the fire of the throat as us true vampires do. We worry that it will rise up to consume us once more and that thought is truly terrifying." And Alec did look a little scared by this thought.

"But you forget child that I went through the burning and gorged on human blood for a lot longer than you have, and yet I was able to give it up." Tobias said lightly, but I recognised his anger tones and I knew it was because Alec had called me child and that's why he called Alec child back.

"That is true Sir, but you were always peculiar, the other Elders said so often and were not surprised when you and the Weather Witch chose to follow the lifestyle of the strange English newborn. They could not believe that the once great lure had become soft to begin with, but by the time you and Magarax left they knew it to be true. You had grown soft like her." Alec was smiling slightly and I couldn't shake the feeling that he was goading Tobias, although I couldn't work out why.

"Soft?" Tobias asked, his voice softly dangerous.

"Not my words I assure you Sir. As I said, I admire the strength it must take to ignore that delicious meal for a less appetising substitute." Alec said as if the very idea was repellent.

I was feeling a little queasy here, I mean Jane spoke like this all the time, but then you kind of expected it from her. But Alec presented the gentler front of the two and you tended to forget that he was every bit the cold killing machine that Jane was.

"Have you ever thought about giving up the human blood and drinking animal blood instead?" I asked, to try and break the tension that was growing between Tobias and Alec.

Alec turned his attention to me and smiled slightly. "I have considered the possibility and I even experimented a couple of times, but the cravings do not end and I was left feeling weak."

"That is the initial feeling, but if you allow yourself time you will find that your strength returns and the craving for human blood becomes more of an annoyance than an urgency. It took me three hundred years to get to the point where I knew I was in no danger of giving in to the monster once more, but there are still times when the hunger almost seems hard to bear, but I remain strong and know that I can pull through it." Tobias explained.

"If one day I should feel the need to adopt the vegetarian lifestyle then I will seek your counsel Sir, but for now I very much enjoy being a carnivore." Alec said in a succinct way that left no opening for argument.

"Well that's your choice I guess." I said with a shrug.

"It is." Alec said quietly as he locked eyes with me.

"You ready to go Mal?" I asked, blinking my eyes so I wouldn't draw Alec in, I had the strangest feeling that I really didn't want to look in his mind right now.

"Yeah. I think it's supper time anyway." He chirped, trying to lighten the mood that had descended.

"After our run." I announced as I stood back up and held out my hand to him. "Come on."

Malachite jumped to his feet and bounded around the table to take my hand as Tobias stood next to me.

"We will continue this lesson tomorrow." Alec stated as he began to tidy up his papers.

"Yes Mr Alec." Malachite said.

We said our goodbyes and then left the library. Malachite was all excited as we made our way to the training area, but we did this every night so I didn't understand what his excitement was about.

I had to ask him by the time we reached the training area.

"It's a surprise." He said cheerfully.

Tobias and I eyed each other speculatively, wondering what this surprise could be.

"It's something I got taught yesterday." Malachite said happily. "Ok. I need one of you to practice on. Tobias, will you be my partner for this demonstration please?"

"If that is what you wish." Tobias said with a smile and he removed his jacket and folded it before placing it over a rock for safekeeping. "Where would you like me young Master Malachite?"

"Right here." Malachite said, leading Tobias to a certain spot and then stepping back a few paces.

"What do you require me to do?" Tobias asked.

"Just make 'grr' faces and claw your fingers and stuff." Malachite answered.

Tobias smiled before he dropped into an informal fighting crouch as he clawed his fingers and growled in a human way.

Malachite giggled slightly before he cleared his throat, straightened up and pulled on a serious face. He narrowed his eyes at Tobias as he fell into an offensive crouch. He sneered and gave out a war cry as he launched himself at Tobias, wrapping his arms around Tobias' neck and throwing him to the ground. Malachite jumped up and brought his foot down quickly, but stopped with it resting against Tobias' throat.

Malachite removed his foot and looked at me for approval.

I smiled and clapped my hands but I faltered as Tobias stood with a worried look on his face as he rubbed his neck.

"Malachite, who taught you that?" Tobias asked while still looking worried and a little outraged.

"I'm not sure. Some man who came to talk to me when Mistress Jane had to go to do something. He told me he could teach me how to fight like a proper vampire and he taught me that move." Malachite said with a frown.

"Did he say his name?" Tobias asked gently.

"I think it was Darius." Malachite conceded.

"What?" I gasped. "Why does it matter?"

"That, Essie, is the basic move taught to the Wolf Hunters to bring down a Child of the Moon." Tobias said flatly.

"Oh." I gasped and I slumped to the floor.

"Essie, what's wrong?" Malachite asked, grabbing around me.

"That man is very bad, don't ever talk to him again." I said, my voice raspy.

"He was bad to you." Malachite said, moving my hands from my face and frowning at me. "He hurt you. That makes me feel angry and I want to kill him."

"No." I gasped. "Don't even think about going after him, just keep away from the creep."

"If that's what you want me to do." Malachite whispered. "I'll do whatever you want me to do cause you're Essie and you look after me."

I sobbed but I was smiling as I wrapped my arms around him. I cradled him to my chest and I revelled in his warmth against me, it reminded me of hugging my Mom or maybe Hunter. He was family in a way Tobias could never be simply because he had no body heat. I held Malachite closer to me than I would have anyone bar Tobias just to feel that heat as he snuggled beneath my chin.

"I'll always look after you Mal." I promised and kissed his forehead.

"I'll always do what you tell me." Malachite whispered. "Because I love you Essie. You're kind and you're warm and you stopped them from killing me."

"Tobias helped too." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but only cause you wanted him to." Malachite said with a shrug.

"He would have helped you even if I wasn't here." I pointed out as I gave Tobias a help look over Malachite's shoulder.

"He helped because you wanted him to. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't even be here." Malachite murmured.

I shivered, Malachite was only trying to comfort me, but in doing so he'd made me feel worse, because he was right, Tobias wouldn't be back here in this prison if it wasn't for me. He'd still be free, out there in the world helping Marlin to take care of Ebony. I'd brought Tobias here and now he would never be free of those he thought he'd left behind.

"I made my choice to be with you." Tobias whispered. "It was my choice to be here." He added as he sat beside me and placed his arms around me too.

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder as he kissed my temple. _I will tear the barbarian apart._

_No! Please no! We talked about this earlier_. I pointed out.

_But we knew not of this…_ Tobias began.

_Yeah, but still…_ I cut him off, but I trailed off unable to think of a 'but'.

Tobias sighed and placed his hand to my cheek. _Then take your complaint to Aro._

_That's something I'll have to think about_. I replied. _I think it would be wrong to give Aro such information about me, even if it will lead to an easy life now, it won't be later. I can handle Darius, but can we really handle Aro_?

_You have a point._ Tobias said and stroked my arm.

I was caught in a place of peace between my two boys until I remembered why I had wanted to come out here in the first place.

"I need to go phase." I declared, standing up, Tobias and Malachite slid off me like water.

I went behind the rock and removed my clothes before I pulled up the heat and changed. I'd never felt more pleased to feel my front paws thud onto the ground than in that moment and I took off running in celebration. I had phased so I wasn't pregnant. I did a lap, then another feeling the warm air through my fur before I dashed up to Tobias and rubbed my cheek against his.

He reached up to wrap his arms around my neck as his fingers tangled in my fur.

_We're safe._ I thought toward him.

_I was never in any doubt._ He replied.

_Liar._ I laughed and licked his ear before twisting away from him.

He smiled as he wiped his ear.

I barked and dropped to the floor as I reached my mind out to Malachite.

_Hey Mal, you want a ride?_ I asked.

Malachite started a little, but then he grinned and clambered onto my back. He wrapped his fingers into the fur at the scruff of my neck and you know what? It didn't really hurt. I stood carefully and trotted forward a few steps to ensure that Malachite had a good hold, then I started bounding around the training area. Malachite laughed and spurred me on; I sped up and was happy to know that Tobias was running with me too.

We ran for an hour, although after a while Malachite wanted to use his own legs. By the end I felt I'd had a good run and I was crackling with energy as I phased back and dressed into my clothes.

"That was great." Malachite declared. "Will I be able to run as fast as that when I'm older?"

"I don't know." I said. "But I don't think so. Me and Tobias run pretty fast for vampires and half vampires tend to be slower as a rule."

"But you're a half vampire." Malachite pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm also a Quileute shape-shifter. We are stronger and faster than normal humans so I guess that contributes to me being stronger and faster than normal half vampires." I said.

"Hmmm. That sounds plausible, but I hope it's not because I'd really like to run that fast myself." Malachite replied happily.

"Perhaps one day you could learn to develop your telekinesis to the point where you could run at such speeds." Tobias said. "There's no reason why you cannot manipulate yourself as you do other objects."

"That sounds great." Malachite grinned. "I'll have to practice."

"But not tonight." I said. "Because it's time for supper and then bed young man."

Malachite pouted but didn't protest as we led him back to our chambers.

Once we were sure that Malachite was settled in for the night and I'd given Aro my daily report, Tobias and I went to find Barnebus, or Barney, as he preferred to be called. He was in his chamber, which consisted of nothing more than a narrow bed and a desk with a computer on it. This was the most basic of guard accommodations and sometimes they shared with others, taking in turns of when they could use it.

He was more than happy to come with us and I knew it was because he was really bored in his own room since he couldn't quite get the knack of the computer and would have much preferred a good book, but he had read every scrap of paper the Volturi library had to offer and didn't have the funds to buy some new books. I decided that I would lend him something to read if he proved to be good company tonight.

Jane gave Barney a dispassionate once over before she allowed us to enter her chamber. She knew that Barney was just a fall back so that Tobias could join us this evening. She didn't think him good mate material since he was so low in the order, but she was considering having her fun with him tonight if she so desired it by the end of the evening.

After that I clamped my shield down and forbid myself from hearing any more minds. Most of the time it was better not to know what other people were thinking and it was only because I'd spent the afternoon with just Tobias and Malachite that I'd left all the channels open. Now I wished I'd shut them immediately, or as soon as I noticed I was reading Barney's mind, so it was my own fault for being nosy.

We spent the evening watching Dexter, and Jane seemed to be getting rather cosy with Barney by the time we reached the fourth episode of season one. Since by then it was quite late Tobias and I said goodnight and left. Barney stayed with Jane, and I wondered what she had planned for him although I didn't pry this time.

Tobias and I went straight to bed when we got back to our room, but we did do a little cuddling before I settled into sleep. I pulled Tobias in with me on purpose because I just knew Darius would haunt my dreams tonight if I wasn't careful.

I felt the approach of the darkness in my dream, but with the help of Tobias we kept it at bay and I had a good nights sleep.

It was only a week later when Tobias was sent away again. I feared the dreams but I tried not to think of them during the day. In fact I tried to remember the days in order to weave my time with Malachite into my dreams. But after that led to a few nightmares of him being hurt, that sometimes resulted in Hunter being hurt too, I had to push it from my mind.

Malachite seemed to realise that I was in a subdued mood and he wasn't as energetic as usual, nor did he play up as much if he had to go with Gianna. He still didn't like her much but he seemed to be behaving for my sake.

Malachite was with Gianna going to have his hair cut, that's why I was on my own to wander the halls. I found a quiet alcove in which to sit and brood. I knew I had the chamber, but it wasn't the same without Tobias. Besides, it was my sanctuary when I felt threatened, but I didn't want to constantly feel threatened. It was screwy logic I know, but being here in Volterra kind of screwed your logic up.

I was sitting in the alcove looking out of the little slit of a window when I was aware of someone near me. I turned to find a figure sitting next to me; she looked every bit the medieval lady ready for a clandestine meeting, clad as she was in a deep hooded purple cloak.

"It was good thing you do for Jane." The woman said and I realised that it was Dora.

"What was?" I asked.

"You gave her card. She has not many friends as I think you guess. It made her happy and for that I glad. I am afraid for her at times, she needs friend." Dora said in her strange broken English that came form not speaking much.

"Well, I guess she is my friend, weird as it sounds. I know that if someone had told me I'd be good friends with Jane when I was back in La Push I would have laughed at them, but she's not what I expected." I remarked.

Dora tapped my hand.

"It is good you show friendship. Not many are friends here. They too much bitch. It get lonely here." Dora said sadly.

"But you have Caius." I pointed out.

"Husbands only count for so much. Sometime you need woman friend." Dora explained.

"What about Sulpicia?" I asked.

Dora laughed loudly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked with a frown.

"Have she friend you yet? Has she talk to you?" Dora inquired.

"No. But then I don't expect her to talk to me, but you two I thought would be thick as thieves." I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Why should she talk to me and not you? We are all three wives." Dora stated.

"I'm not a wife." I said with a snort.

"You wife of Tobias no? You wear the purple robes." Dora said firmly. As if that explained everything.

"But that's only cause I won't join the fold and only members are allowed to wear the robes and Aro doesn't want me standing out." I rambled.

Dora chuckled.

"That is not the case." She declared.

"What do you mean?"

"Purple is royal colour and Aro wears you in it always." Dora said.

"But it's just for the look of the thing. So everything looks right for visitors." I stated, although I knew that this wasn't the only reason Aro dressed me as a wife, I just couldn't think of any other reason.

"Yes." Dora said, and smiled.

I gave her a speculative look.

"Sulpicia is not friend, but I think you could be. Caius will not like, but you leave him to me." Dora said and winked at me.

"Hey, anyone who can handle Caius is worth being friends with." I said with a shrug.

"He not so bad." Dora said, "It just, what the term you Americans use, his front."

"You mean he's a nice guy underneath?" I said with a snort.

"He is misunderstood." Dora conceded.

"Ok. Maybe. But he would rather see me dead, I think you can agree to that."

"No longer. Before, but he sees you potential now. You help Volturi go long way." Dora said knowledgably.

"Long way? How much further can the Volturi go? You're frigging royalty!" I announced.

"Here maybe. But there are land we not walk. Beyond the Wall we do not go for none return from the east." Dora said softly.

"The wall?" I asked. "Which wall?"

"The one the China men build. Yes we see these men in film, but we do not venture beyond the wall for fear of other immortals."

"So what, there's like a Chinese Volturi?" I asked, frowning.

"We know not for none return from beyond the Wall." Dora pointed out.

I frowned as this sank in. It seemed strange that the great and powerful Volturi were at a loss. They should know everything right? They can't be clueless about a chunk of the world.

"How can't you know?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Ignore stories. We not know everything." Dora said with a chuckle.

I laughed lightly, but it was humourless.

"But we need not fear the men of the east. They no bother us, we no bother them."

"That seems a good view to take." I conceded

"It the truth." Dora assured me.

I nodded and we fell into silence.

"So if you're so worried about Jane having friends why haven't you made friends with her?" I asked after a while.

"She would not accept my friendship. Not like she does you. I am a wife, older than she. I am not friend but parent, you are friend." Dora replied.

"Even though I'm a wife?" I challenged.

"You laugh, but you see soon." Dora stated primly.

"Why don't you just tell me what it means?" I said, a little tired of the need vampires seemed to have for being cryptic all the time.

"Because I not sure. I have to know before I reveal you. It would be wrong for me to tell falsehoods that cause pains." Dora said sadly and a little apologetically.

"What pains?"

"Pains that should not be felt if they lies." Dora said in tones that indicated the matter was now closed.

"Ok." I said with a frown.

"Forget I say." Dora said with a shake of her head. "No mention I talk to you."

"I won't." I assured her.

Dora smiled at me from beneath her hood and then she was gone.

I sat for a while completely confused by what Dora had said. In the end I gave up trying to make sense of it and went back to brooding as the light drained from the sky. When I was sure that Gianna would be back with Malachite I went to find him so we could go for our evening run.

He was back and he was bounding up to me by the time I'd reached his corridor, he really didn't like being with Gianna. I didn't really know what to do about it since it appeared that she'd been assigned to take care of him when he wasn't being taught.

He looked a different person with his hair cut short. It was shaved in on the sides but long enough on the top to spike. It somehow made his eyes stand out more and I was reminded of Hunter yet again as Malachite grinned at me.

"Liking the new look." I announced cheerfully.

"I wanted something different." Malachite declared, "Something a little more grown up."

"You sure look grown up." I said, "So you ready to run?"

Malachite nodded and we made our way toward the entrance of the tunnel.

"Well if it isn't the dhampires." Someone sneered and I recognised Darius' voice without even needing to turn to him.

I ignored him and grabbed Malachite's hand to stop him turning around to look as I marched us into the tunnels.

"Come Katy dear, there's no need to be like that!" Darius crooned as he followed us. "I only wanted to say hello."

I steadfastly ignored him as we continued on up the tunnel.

"Hey Mallie, nice hair. You get inspiration from yours truly?"

Malachite stopped and turned, "Why would I want to look like you?" He demanded.

"Just ignore him." I snapped, and tried to pull Malachite toward the cave entrance, but he stood fast as if he was magnetised to the floor.

"Because you idolise me." Darius said with a grin.

"I don't." Malachite snapped. "I hate you cause of what you did to Essie."

"Essie?" Darius asked, feigning confusion. "Essie?" He repeated. "I don't know no Essies."

Malachite growled, "You know damn well who I'm talking about. You hurt her and that makes me angry."

"Wouldn't want to get you angry mate." Darius said with a grin as Malachite growled.

"Mal, just ignore him." I said, and pulled on his arm, but Malachite wouldn't budge an inch and I realised that he was using his telekinesis to hold himself on that spot.

I could almost feel it crackling around him, not like electricity or even anything physical, but I could feel it. It was a bit like the vibration in the air when you were in wolf form and someone phased, it was hard to describe. Whatever, it was building and suddenly the air began to move around us, whipping my hair around me as Malachite continued to glare at Darius.

Darius was just laughing looking at Malachite as if he was throwing a tantrum.

"Well Katy, I must say wind blown really suites you, but I'd much rather see you ruffled in a different manner." And he blew an air kiss at me.

I let out my own growl this time and felt my body fall into a crouch ready to spring. It was bad enough when he alluded to such things when I was on my own, but in front of Malachite that was unacceptable.

The energy around Malachite was intensifying as Darius continued to laugh and I realised that this situation was really getting out of hand.

"Mal." I snapped, and forced myself to stand up, "We need to get out of here."

Suddenly I felt the energy release and Darius went flying backwards. Malachite gasped and I grabbed his hand to pull him away but Darius was already back on his feet and he rushed to attack Malachite. I managed to deflect some of the force, but he caught Malachite who slumped to the floor.

I growled and pushed Darius away, then I had a problem, cause Darius was still in a rage, so was I, but I also needed to check on Malachite. I could smell his blood so he must have caught himself on something in his fall and I was worried how appealing his half human blood would be to a full vampire. I made the decision to protect Malachite first and I crouched low in defence.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded.

It was Jane but I couldn't spare her a glance as I concentrated all my attention on keeping Darius in my sights. He was perfectly still in his crouch but I got the odd sense of him weaving back and fore, looking for an opening.

"Then I will assume that you attacked Malachite and Essie is protecting him." Jane said lowly and Darius eyes widened as he fell to the floor in pain. "Check on the boy." Jane said lightly.

I relaxed slightly, rising from my crouch before I turned to Malachite. I knelt down beside him and was dismayed to see a pool of blood on the floor and he was unconscious. I shook my head, not wanting to believe it as I checked for a pulse. He had one, but it was weak and I didn't know what this meant for him, all the first aid courses we did in school didn't cover half vampire physiology.

Well he had a pulse and he was breathing so I checked him over for injury. There didn't seem to be anything on the front but when I moved my fingers around to the back of his head, trying not to move his spine I could feel the sticky wetness in his hair.

"Oh no." I gasped, as I felt the extent of the wound.

"Is he alive?" Jane asked while the sounds of Darius' torture continued.

"Only just." I gasped. "He needs a doctor or something, I'm not qualified to deal with this."

"Is there a problem sister?" Alec asked as he joined us in the tunnel.

"Brother I am glad you come. Please go and fetch Felix and Barry and tell them to bring the stretcher, we cannot leave the boy here. Then ask Demetri to meet us at Malachite's chamber, I know he has medical experience from his life and it may prove useful now." Jane ordered.

"Yes sister, however I believe the child has had enough blood letting for one day." Alec said scathingly.

"Alec, please do as I ask." Jane said flatly.

"Very well." Alec said and he left.

It seemed like moments later that Felix and Barry turned up with a proper gurney and one of them orange spine boards. I didn't want to know what the Volturi needed these items for but I was thankful that we could at least give Malachite the support he needed if he had damaged his spine.

"We will manoeuvre Malachite, would you be so kind as to escort Mr Longtooth to his chambers and keep him there until we see fit to call him." Jane said, finally taking her eyes away from Darius. "And you have my permission to use any means necessary."

Under normal circumstances I would have worried about those means, but right at this moment I couldn't care if they ripped off his arms and legs to keep him in place. He'd hurt Malachite and he'd wanted to kill him, that was plain evil and it was just unforgivable.

I didn't even look at Darius as I helped Jane roll the gurney along the tunnel. As far as I could tell Malachite's breathing started to get a little stronger and I could hear his heartbeat now, starting to increase to it's usual hummingbird rate. He was starting to come around by the time we were in the castle once more.

He moaned slightly and took a few goes before he managed to open his eyes properly. He frowned as he looked up at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Darius knocked you over and you hit your head." I said. "There was a lot of blood."

"Blood? I never bleed!" Malachite gasped.

"You hurt your head real hard." I replied.

"Oh." Malachite blinked and then gasped as he tried to sit up. "Darius! He said bad things and he hurt you. I have to…"

"Don't." I said, urging him to lie back down. "You're just a kid and he's a trained killing machine."

"He only got me cause I was shocked when I threw him." Malachite murmured. "If I knew I could do that I wouldn't have lost concentration. Remember you said I have to concentrate and I forgot and he hurt me."

"Mal. Just forget it. You can't go fighting people until you know how to defend yourself." I snapped.

"Hold on a moment. The way you speak makes it sound as if Malachite instigated this." Jane said in a confused voice.

"No. Darius started it by being his normal charming self." I replied.

"But did he make any moves that would make the boy think his life was threatened?" Jane demanded.

"Not as such, but his words were pretty explicit." I said.

"But who made the first physical attack?" Jane asked.

"I did." Malachite answered before I could stall him. "He was saying such bad stuff and I wanted him to stop so I threw him."

"Oh dear." Jane said and stopped moving along the corridor.

"What's wrong?"

"If Darius had made the first move then this would be a straight forward case of his execution for not only instigating a fight within the halls of Volterra but also attacking those who are under Aro's protection without due cause. But since the boy attacked first Darius has every right to argue that he feared for his life and only hurt him accidentally in self defence and had no intention of really hurting the boy. He miscalculated how fragile he was.

"Aro will of course pardon Malachite, for he is but a child and in training, but it means Darius will also be pardoned this indiscretion." Jane said sadly.

"Great. So he'll still be around to bug us." I groaned.

"It's a shame." Jane said sadly. "For now he will be out for Mal's blood as well as yours. Perhaps he will not strike immediately, but some day he will seek his vengeance upon our little brother and we will not be there to protect him. If only High Guard members were not forbidden to duel in the Arena then I would fight the monster and in his defeat have him removed from Volterra forever."

"Why are the High Guard forbidden from duelling?" I asked.

"Because it is seen as unfair with the advantage our gifts give us. I would ask Felix but he has no quarrel with Darius that is worthy of the Arena and Barry is a good friend of Darius I'm afraid to say and even though he is willing to guard him in the course of his duty, he would never wish to hurt him in the Arena. If only there was someone who was not a member of the High Guard and yet had been trained in combat, somebody who could take that jumped up little hedgehog down a peg or too." Jane said forlornly.

I couldn't help but feel the inevitable outcome of this so I jumped in feet first.

"So all this person would have to do is defeat Darius in the Arena and then he'd have to go away for ever?" I asked so that I could clarify every detail.

"Oh yes. He will never come back if he is defeated in the Arena." Jane stated firmly.

"So there's no catch?" I asked, just to be sure.

"No. You simply defeat him and he goes away forever." Jane replied.

"Ok." I said, I could feel my chest tightening and my throat constricting as my body went into panic mode, but there was only one thing for it, "I'll do it." I said, with a nod of my head.

"I could not allow you to do that." Jane said with a laugh. "He would flatten you in an instant."

"Hell no! Darius is so going down. You must think that too because you told me to fight him the arena before, but I didn't have a good enough reason before, but now I do and I'm gonna take him down and throw him out." I declared, growling as I worked myself into the right mood to attempt this.

"Well, if you think you can do it?" Jane said lightly.

"I know I can do it." I growled. "Now tell me exactly what I have to do to challenge Darius in the Arena."

"With pleasure." Jane said, and she smiled at me.

It was two hours later and Malachite and I were dressed and ready for Court. It wasn't often I brought Malachite here because he hated coming in this room, but he was willing to tonight since it meant we'd get Darius out of our hair for good. Besides he didn't really have a choice tonight since he was technically on trial.

Not that he should be, it was Darius who was at fault, Aro only had to read us to know that.

"Young Malachite. So good you could make it this evening." Aro said as we entered. "Come sit here," he added indicating the step in front of his throne, "and observe how we conduct business."

Malachite looked up at me in worry, but I gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath before he left my hand go and went to sit in the spot Aro had indicated. I gave him another smile before I took my place behind Marcus and waited.

Finally everyone had arrived, including Darius who was looking annoyed but unharmed, unfortunately. Neither was he restrained, but I guess that since this was an in-house meeting there was no need for shows of power, Darius knew what we were capable of and didn't need reminding.

A normal Court is pretty boring, mainly standing around and listening while this or that vampire talked about new finds, does this human have potential, what's new in the world of humans. I wished that we'd just get to the grievance section. I mean that was more important than what shoes they were wearing in New York right now, but then I guessed it was because if they did the juicy stuff first nobody would stay for the boring bits.

Finally we arrived at grievances and Jane stood forward.

"There was an altercation today between the half blood Malachite and the Wolf Hunter Darius." She said, "It ended in Malachite suffering an injury that rendered him unconscious for a while and he suffered a great loss of blood."

"Is this true?" Aro asked, narrowing his eyes at Darius, although I found it hard to believe that Aro hadn't heard anything about it.

"Yes Master. However the boy attacked me first." Darius said in the most humble voice I'd ever heard him use.

"Are there any witnesses to prove this?" Aro asked.

"Yes. The Wolf Child saw everything." Darius said lowly.

"Essie?" Aro said.

"Yes Master." I said, stepping in front of the thrones. "Tell me what happened."

"Malachite struck out first, but it was pre-emptive for Darius has been insinuating harm for a long while now. I know that Malachite did wrong in striking out, but he is only a child, and honestly, what threat would he have been to a seasoned Wolf Hunter such as Darius? The man over reacted and very nearly killed my pupil as a result. I have taken great offence at this. I also fear that he may seek to cause us harm in the future and so I am left with no other option than to challenge him to a duel in the Arena."

This was met with stunned silence; even Darius wasn't smirking for once. I began to feel a little weird, like this wasn't often put on the table, but then I guessed it was because of Chelsea binding them in false friendship and familial ties. It was rare a disagreement reached the Arena, but I had to protect Malachite's future and mine too. I had to make sure Darius was no longer a threat to us.

"Essie, are you sure about this?" Aro asked in a voice full of genuine concern.

"I know there's a chance I might get hurt, but this isn't just about me anymore. I have to protect Mal from that slime ball and I'm willing to take the risk for that." I said firmly.

"You do understand what will happen if you lose?" Aro asked.

"I'll never return." I said solemnly. "Yeah. I know. Jane gave me the four-one-one."

"Essie, I do not do this often for once the challenge has been made there is no backing down, but I will bestow this chance upon you. If you wish to back out now you will suffer no penalties for I do not fully believe you have grasped the full implications of what it means to duel in the Arena." Aro said softly, almost begging me to change my mind.

"Jane explained everything to me and I thought it through and, well, having him out of my life will be worth the risk." I declared, jabbing a finger at Darius.

"You do not wish to back down?" Aro asked.

"No." I said firmly.

"Then say it again."

"I challenge Darius Long Tooth, Warrior of the Wolf Hunters to a duel in the Arena." I said, holding my chin high.

Aro sighed, "Darius, you have heard the call, do you accept the challenge?"

"I got no choice have I?" He said. "Least if I fight it's ninety-ten."

"I wouldn't rate you so low." I said softly. "I think you have at least a twenty percent chance of winning."

Darius laughed, "I've been going easy on you Katy dear, but in the Arena all bets are off, so expect me to fight."

"Oh I want you to." I said, "And you just wait and see how bad this bitch really bites."

"So be it." Aro said, bringing an end to our wrangling. "Then we will reconvene at midnight where Esther Black will duel Darius Baker for the right to remain in the Fold. So it is said, so shall it be." Aro announced.

"So shall it be!" The rest of the Volturi echoed in unison.

"Now the question remains, who do you chose as your deputy?" Aro asked.

"Jane of the Volturi." I said promptly.

"Jane, do you accept?" Aro asked, and I caught the look of question he gave her, as if he had no idea what was going on here and wanted Jane to clue him in. He managed to recover himself before it became too apparent.

"Yes Master." Jane said sweetly.

Aro smiled at her before he turned to Darius.

"And who do you pick?"

Darius looked thoughtful, but then he grinned evilly.

"I pick Alec of the Volturi." Darius declared.

"You can't do that!" Jane hissed, she was enraged because the deputy of the person duelling would be banished along with them.

"I'm allowed to pick who I want." Darius said stubbornly.

"Not if I decree it otherwise." Aro announced. "I will not allow you to chose Alec for it is wrong to have brother fight sister when there is no quarrel between them. No. You must choose someone from your own camp. One of the Wolf Hunters."

"Since when has she been a member of the High Guard?" Darius demanded.

"Essie is the mate of a High Guardsman, besides, Jane chose to ally herself with Essie, you are merely picking Alec out of spite. For this I limit your choices to the Wolf Hunters." Aro said firmly.

Darius suppressed a growl, which I thought was probably the smartest thing he could do right now, before he nodded his head.

"I choose…" He paused and I felt a little worried as I locked eyes with Holly briefly, she looked scared and I hoped like hell he didn't pick her, "Saskia."

"Saskia, do you accept?" Aro asked.

"I wish to nominate a replacement." Saskia said, giving Darius a dirty look.

"That is of course your right." Aro said.

"I wish to nominate Simone." She said swiftly and without much thought.

A small Wolf Hunter with chin length brown hair gave a start and looked at Saskia with shock.

"Sorry dear, but you're dead weight on the team as it is, and if we lose Darius we can't afford to lose me too. You will fight in my place, because I'm a cautious gambler and don't like the look of these odds." Saskia said matter-of-fact.

"But…I…" Simone gasped.

"You can't forfeit without bringing the rest of us with you." Saskia said and Simone shook her head. "Then be a good girl and accept your duty."

Simone stepped forward and made the motion of wetting her lips before she said, "I will be deputy to Darius."

"Then everything is settled. The champions will now prepare and will meet in the Arena at midnight. Everyone is to attend." Aro decreed.

It was five to twelve and I was in the dug-in I guess you could call it. I was sat next to Jane looking across a sandy floor toward the dug-in mirrored on the other side. Even at this distance I could see Darius glaring at me as Simone sat next to him looking worried.

I was starting to feel a little nervous now, I'd never actually entered into a premeditated fight, but I was certain my reserves of anger that pulled me into and through my spontaneous ones would help me now.

I had my plan in place. Darius was used to fighting wolves, so Miss Vampire would take the helm for this and Miss Wolf would be held in reserve for if I really needed to bring her out. Although she was bigger and more cunning than the werewolves Darius was used to fighting, I wouldn't take any risks I didn't have to.

I was starting to feel sick as the minuet hand crept closer to the twelve. What if I lost? What would never coming back entail for me? I was also a little shaky cause I knew Darius would want to really hurt me, possibly beyond repair and that would be awful.

There was the rumble of voices overhead and I was surprised to hear the beat of human hearts, perhaps the human employees had been brought in on this too. This was a real big deal and I felt my breath catch for a moment and I heaved, but I didn't hurl.

"Are you ill?" Jane asked.

"No. Just nervous." I gasped. "God! When's this thing gonna start?" I demanded and rubbed my hand over my suddenly sweaty brow.

At that moment the noise ceased and Aro's voice echoed around the arena, declaring why we were here. Then he called my name and Darius' name and I knew it was time to go on. I stood and straightened out my shorts and t-shirt before I stepped barefoot onto the sandy surface and made my way toward the centre of the arena and faced the royal box. Darius did the same and we came to a stop about two hundred yards apart.

"You have agreed to meet in this place of battle to air your differences." Aro declared. "May your battle commence." He added and dropped a handkerchief to the floor.

With that the fight had began and Darius was off in a flash, too fast for me to follow. I didn't became a sitting duck, I took off running too, ducking and weaving until I came up behind Darius, I managed to get a grab on him but he twisted out of my hand before I could do any damage. I felt the cold of his skin brush my fingers and I quickly pulled down the heat and gave Miss Vampire control.

It was at this point that I felt nails rake down my back and I hissed, lashing out blindly and was surprised when I came back with an ear. I dropped it to the floor in disgust and managed to dodge his next attack. It took only that moment for me to realise I was a lot more vulnerable than him. He could survive having a few limbs ripped off, I couldn't. I had to fight much harder than him and that seemed to spur me on.

I had Darius in a headlock near my end of the Arena, wondering whether I should just tear his head off and have done with it, when I was aware of a comforting presence. Tobias was back and this was great because he'd see me defeat Darius and we'd be rid of him once and for all.

"Esther Marie Black what the hell do you think you are doing?" Tobias demanded.

Ok, so that wasn't quite the reaction I was looking for, but maybe he saw this as needless danger. Tobias hated when I put myself in needless danger, so I had to explain to him why this wasn't so needless. In fact it was very needed if I wanted a mostly hassle free life.

"Fighting in the Arena. I'm gonna get Darius banished once I defeat him." I said, nipping at Darius hands as he tried to pry my arm loose.

"Banished?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. Jane told me that if I defeated Darius in the Arena he'd go away forever." I explained.

"What? Essie…Oh for the love of the gods! How could you misunderstand so greatly?" Tobias demanded in an agonised voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, bringing my knee up into Darius' nose in the hope of breaking it, but it didn't really work since he was vampire.

"Yes he will go away forever if he loses, for he will be dead." Tobias stated.

"What?" I asked, frowning in my confusion.

"Essie…The Arena…This is a fight to the death."

"Huh?"

My moment of confusion was all Darius needed to break free and I felt a doubled fist slam against the top of my head. I fell to the sandy floor with a thump, the tiny grains digging into my bare arms and legs as light and sound danced around me.

"You enter now and she forfeits, you know what that means!" I heard Jane say.

"But I must help." Tobias protested and I had enough presence of mind to roll as Darius aimed his elbow at my neck.

"Enter the arena and she dies." Jane said softly as I rose fluidly to my feet and despite the ache in my head I kicked high and caught Darius around the ear as he was getting back up and I knocked him to the floor.

Suddenly Tobias' words sank in and I realised I had to kill Darius or I was dead. Kill or be killed, how the hell did I end up here again? I clawed my fingers and bared my teeth, growling as I launched myself at Darius before he could get back up. I allowed Miss Vampire to fully engulf me as I locked my teeth on his other ear and pulled. He cried out in pain as I pulled his ear away, but now it was him or me, and I wanted to live.

He moved quickly again and I felt a sting on my left wrist, but I managed to grab a hold of his neck and quicker than I could imagine I had his head in my hands while his body slumped to the floor. His disembodied head grinned before it tried to snap at me and I dropkicked it in my disgust. The disgust was enough to spur me into action as I dismembered his body as quickly as I could. He was little pieces before I was able to stop and I sighed in relief that he was finally destroyed.

I felt elated but then I heard the growl from my right, from Darius' camp. It was his deputy Simone and as she rushed at me I suddenly realised that she had to die too. I turned to face her head on and pulled the heat up quickly as I ran to meet her. I pulled the heat up through my body and leapt, using the force of my phase to bring me closer to her. I snapped at her head and locked my jaws around it, pulling quickly.

As Darius' deputy she had to die, but I wouldn't prolong it, I'd make it as quick as possible. And I was quick as I dismembered her too until she was all mixed up with Darius. I felt bad that she had to die, she hadn't done anything to me, but I was starting to see the point of the kill or be killed philosophy.

With both my enemies dead I turned to the royal box and bowed my head, but as I did so a strange fire ripped through my veins. I let out a strangled whine and fell to the floor. Everything faded around me.

**

* * *

Sorry guys, I really couldn't resist a cliffhanger here. Hopefully I won't take so long to post the next chapter so you can find out what happens next.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, aussie-angel95 and Nikki**

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to IceDragonHikari for reviewing in 'Uncertainty' **

**This would have been up earlier but my connection decided to be temperamental on me this week  
**

**So here is the conclusion of my evil, evil cliffhanger bwahahaha! Ahem, sorry :D So on with the story…**

* * *

_With both my enemies dead I turned to the royal box and bowed my head, but as I did so a strange fire ripped through my veins. I let out a strangled whine and fell to the floor. Everything faded around me._

I was hot…

I was cold…

"Essie, you need to be vampire." A voice whispered and I felt the cold.

I was hot…

I felt the cold and drew on it, pulling its calming balm all over my body. I was on fire but the cold was helping. I needed to be cold to stop the fire.

"Is she ok?" A different voice, a child's voice I thought I recognised.

"Hunter. I'm ok. I'm ok." I assured him.

"Do you think you can isolate the venom?" The first voice asked, sounding desperate.

I was too hot, burning, on fire, but I was Miss Vampire. I should be cold, always cold.

Panting, "I can't…"

"Try harder Malachite! She is dying."

"I can't. And she's not dying. She can fight it if she stays cold."

"Hear that Essie? Stay cold. Miss Vampire, don't let me down." And I felt a kiss like fire to the back of my left hand.

I was burning, burning, burning away…must stay cold. Help me somebody please?

So many cold hands pressed to me, the heat being drawn away. I needed their cool and I drew it in.

"Come on Essie, if anyone can pull through this you can. You defeated Darius and I forbid you to die now. If you die now he will have killed you."

"Like hell did that bastard kill me!" I croaked.

Tobias laughed and I felt his lips press against the hand he was holding. "That's my brave wolf girl." He gasped. "Now come back to me fully."

Yes, I could get back to him and I knew exactly how.

"I need to be sick." I murmured. "Bucket or help me to the toilet I don't care, but if you don't there will be a mess."

I felt myself lifted and I knew it was Tobias as I rested my head against his shoulder. I was placed on the floor and I could feel the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl.

"Bring me lots of salt water." I said, resting my head against the cool and drawing on it to strengthen Miss Vampire.

A glass was put in my hand, a pint glass full of saline solution and I drank it back quickly, feeling it hit my vampire stomach in a disconcerting way. I felt a strange pull and then I vomited for five minuets, bringing up more than I thought I'd ate.

"Clean water." I croaked, and I could actually see the glass of pure water now as it was handed to me.

I let the heat rise until I was my normal self before I drank the water. It felt good on my tender stomach, but I still felt the promise of fire threaten in my veins.

"Could everyone leave bar Tobias?" I whispered.

"They've all gone now love." Tobias informed me after a moment.

"Good." I declared and I patted around on the counter until I came across something sharp.

I drew it quickly across my left wrist where Darius had bit and held it out to Tobias.

"You must drink the poison out." I declared as I heard my blood patter onto the tiles.

"No." Tobias gasped, pushing my arm away.

"It's the only way to get it out of my blood." I said and I used my last reserves of strength to move quickly and place my arm to his mouth. "The longer you wait the more mixed up in my blood it becomes." I whispered in his ear.

He shook his head, but I was bleeding into his mouth and I felt his tongue move quickly against my wound before his right hand clamped onto my hand and he snaked his left arm around me to pull me closer to him. I couldn't help but place my lips against his neck, sucking lightly as he began to draw on my blood. As he drank I could feel the poison leaving me, I would not have that monster's venom in me and I was getting some kind of sick thrill out of Tobias drinking my blood.

I was feeling almost normal when his lips left my arm and sought my throat instead. For a very brief moment I thought he was going to bite me himself, but he was kissing me and drawing on my flesh with his lips. I repeated his actions and felt excited as I pressed my body against his.

Blood was an aphrodisiac to our kind, what better aphrodisiac than the blood of your mate?

I met his lips hungrily as his fingers messaged my hips and lower back and I knew I wanted him in that moment, more than ever.

"Tempt me not wicked siren for my will is weak this night, but your body is weak from your ordeal and I do not wish to tire you. Seduce me not siren, for I can not hold back if you do." Tobias whispered in a ragged breath.

I stopped my kisses and settled instead for resting my head on his shoulder while we hugged.

"You saved me." I whispered.

"I drank your blood." Tobias replied despondently.

"If you hadn't I'd be dead now." I pointed out.

Tobias was silent as he held me to him.

"So how do I taste?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked and Tobias chuckled.

"Different from what I imagined. You are a truly unique wine Miss Esther." Tobias said softly.

"Indeed and only you may sample it Fang Boy." I replied, my voice sounding a little languid.

"Then I count myself truly honoured indeed." Tobias said with a chuckle.

I giggled and snuggled closer to him.

_So where are we exactly?_ I asked, feeling too comfortable and a little too sleepy to use my mouth.

_We are in the rooms near the Arena._ Tobias thought back.

_Then why is there a bathroom here?_ I asked, because it seemed the most important thing on my mind right then.

_The Volturi rent it out to humans when they have no use for it. Tobias_ answered.

_I guess they'd need to put in plumbing facilities then._

_Quite._

We fell into a comfortable silence where we just hugged for a long, long time.

_Are you ready to go face the others now?_ Tobias asked, finally breaking the spell.

_Do I have to?_ I groaned, way too comfortable to want to move, I was just about ready for sleep.

_They wish to congratulate you on your victory_. Tobias said in a guarded way that let me know I had no choice but to go out there and accept their accolades.

"Fine." I grumbled and staggered to my feet. I felt the robe fall around me, brushing against my otherwise naked skin. "Whose robe is this?" I asked.

"Mine. There was nothing else to cover you in." Tobias explained as he shot to his feet.

"It fits good." I conceded, and I hugged him to me before we kissed deeply once more, I felt my body stir for him, but I knew I had to attend on ceremony.

_I think we should push the wardrobe in front of the door tonight._ I said softly, even though I was feeling a little light headed, it was probably all the excitement.

_Provided you have a blood meal._ Tobias replied solemnly.

"Then we'll take a trip down to the rat cave." I declared but Tobias wasn't laughing. "Ok I'll feed."

"I nearly lost you today Wolf Girl, do you know how that feels?" Tobias demanded.

"Sorry." I whispered. "I really didn't know that was a fight to the death. No wonder they were all shocked when I suggested it."

"We will discuss this later." Tobias said and kissed my lips. "Right now they await us, Aro will not allow anyone to leave until you take the Arena floor once more to light the ceremonial pyre."

I was glad we wouldn't talk it out now; I was finding it a little hard to think. So I just nodded my head as we exited the bathroom into what looked like a medical bay, probably for whatever the humans decided to do in this great big amphitheatre. They probably put on mock gladiator fights for the tourists or something. I think they did operas in these things now didn't they? Maybe the med bay was in case the Prima Donna had a fainting fit, if they still did those.

Ok, so I was obviously woozy from loss of blood, my mind was wandering to weird concepts and I must have been out of it for a moment because suddenly I was standing in the middle of the Arena with Tobias supporting me as I held a torch in my hand. And no, not a flashlight, but a proper honest to goodness 'grab your torch and pitchfork' torch.

I blinked at the torch in confusion.

_Essie, you need to light the pyre._ Tobias thought toward me as he looked into my eyes with worry.

I frowned and looked to see a pile of wood in front of me with the unmistakable, pale bits of vampire. The scent of kerosene was strong in the air and it was almost as if it was someone else's hand as I reached out the torch and touched it to the bundle. The fire caught immediately and the flames leapt into the air. I watched the light dance as the cloying scent of vampire filled the air.

"You have lit the pyre now take your gift." Aro said, sweeping his arm toward the bandstand opposite.

I turned and saw the dancing figures of humans. Ok, so I don't think they were really dancing, but it looked that way to me as their image danced about.

"What?" I asked. "They're people. They gonna be my slaves?" I asked, unable to think through my suddenly foggy brain.

"No Essie. They are yours for the choosing. You get first pick and the others will feed once you're done." Aro explained from fifty miles away.

"What? No! I can't eat them! They human! Need animals!" I slurred, I was finding it hard to form the words.

"Essie is a little faint right now, she suffered somewhat during her fight, but she is right, she can not drink the blood of humans. As generous as your gift may be we have no choice but to refuse it and go instead to seek blood of a more appropriate nature to our diet." Tobias explained.

"Sorry Tobias, I did not mean to indicate the audience." Aro said calmly, but I had a feeling that this was because he didn't want them too scared just yet before he was ready to feed. "I was indicating the pens yonder where there are three fine lions ready for your wife to feast upon."

I giggled at the thought.

"Lions in an amphitheatre?" I mused. "Send in the Christians." I declared and giggled.

"Essie, calm." Tobias hissed, his hand closing over mine.

I continued to snigger slightly, but I managed to find some calm.

"The lions are yours if you wish to feed." Aro announced.

"Send them in." I said, swaying slightly on my feet.

I heard the grind of the gate as it was lifted and three huge lions bounded into the arena. I faced them and growled from my chest as I pulled down the heat and allowed Miss Vampire to take control again.

The first lion slunk toward me and I goaded it with a 'here kitty-kitty' under my breath before I leapt and sank my teeth into the artery visible at the top of his leg. I clung to him like a limpet as I drew on the carnivore blood, and I was almost overjoyed as he fell to the floor and I continued to drink until he was dry.

Now I had a little more strength and I was fast in latching on to the second lion and I drank him dry too. But now my mind returned to me and I returned to Tobias side as the last lion regarded us cautiously.

_You can have this one._ I thought to Tobias.

_They are for you._ Tobias replied.

_Until I've drunk my fill. I don't want to feed again in front of all these people. _I explained, able to think a little clearer now that the blood had lifted the fog.

_What if we take him together? Show them how we hunt as a pair and are united in everything that we do?_ Tobias suggested.

_That sounds good to me._ I replied and took Tobias' hand as we faced the lion.

We moved together, leaping through the air and landing at the same instant on either side of the confused animal as we each clamped our teeth to his neck and began to drink. I felt Tobias' fingers entwine with my, all mixed together with the lion's mane, and I felt a sensual thrill run through me as our skin met. But as the blood brought back more of my reasoning I realised the folly of extravagant PDA in front of the Volturi.

I pulled my hand back quickly and stood before Tobias got any ideas.

Tobias was stood beside me and he took my hand and led me forward until we stopped in front of the royal box.

"Thank you for this most generous of gifts." I whispered.

"You are most welcome Essie." Aro said with a nod of his head.

"I have drank my fill and beg your pardon to leave." I said, just wanting to get back to the chamber now.

"Yes. I think it best you and Tobias leave now, although I suggest you pay a visit to Malachite before you go to rest this night. The child fears for your safety and I worry he will not sleep until he knows that you are alive and well." Aro said.

"Yes Master." I said, and bowed, with Tobias bowing beside me.

We wasted no time in leaving and I felt a strange sense of inevitability. I knew that the Volturi were gonna feast on all those humans, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them and so I felt an indifference to them since it was easier than feeling useless. I shivered slightly at that particular thought process as Tobias and I made our way back into the castle.

We went to check on Malachite who was sat up on his bed still fully clothed glaring daggers at Gianna who was looking put upon. As soon as we entered the room he jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're alive!" He crowed. "My Essie you're alive."

"Take more than a little bite to kill me." I replied and chuckled as I ruffled his now short hair.

"I knew you wouldn't die." He said fiercely as he still hugged me.

"I know." I said, "I heard you. It was your idea for me to keep cold. Thanks for thinking that." I stated firmly.

Malachite gasped, then stepped back and smiled up at me.

"I knew you wouldn't die." He said again. "Even though I couldn't get the venom, it was moving too fast for me to catch, but I knew it couldn't get onto your blood. Not like with humans when they're bit. It was different."

"When Quileute shape shifters get bit by vampires, they don't change, they get poisoned and die." I explained.

Malachite looked sad.

"I'm glad that didn't happen." He said, and hugged me again.

I hugged him back for a moment before I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well it's time for sleep now Mal, and no messing. It's silly o'clock in the morning and you should have been asleep hours ago." I said.

"Ok." Mal said sadly before he pulled away from me.

"I think we'll take a break from lessons tomorrow, but if you want to call on us feel free, just don't do it before at least ten o'clock, I'll be sleeping 'til then." I declared.

"Ok." Malachite said in his subdued voice.

"Night Mal." I said.

"Night Essie." He whispered. "Night Tobias."

"Goodnight Malachite." Tobias said softly.

We exchanged goodnights with Gianna and then left.

I felt happy but fatigued as we returned to our chamber, but I was sure we could squeeze in a little playtime first. As soon as we were inside the chamber I wrapped my arms around Tobias, but he stepped from beneath my embrace, took my hands and led me over to sit in one of the armchairs. He sat in the other and leant his chin on his entwined hands as he looked at me solemnly.

"Essie, we must talk." He said softly.

"Do we have to?" I asked, knowing this wasn't gonna be pleasant.

"We will have to air this eventually, so better we do it now and have it out of the way than to let it fester between us." Tobias said in a reasonable tone, and really, how could I argue with that?

"Ok." I said sadly, knowing I was gonna hate every moment of this.

Tobias sighed, his face was sad and I knew he was gonna hate this too, but it had to be done.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I wasn't." I said. "Not really. My mind was all jumbled with worry and anger and fear. I guess Jane knew this and played on it. I know if I'd been thinking at all I wouldn't have listened to her, or at least thought of her wording more carefully. I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot." Tobias said. "Merely misinformed. I should have told you of the Arena, but I never thought you would challenge someone to duel."

"This is me we're talking about." I said with a snort.

"But you generally avoid confrontation unless there is no other option."

"The way Jane presented it, there seemed to be no other option." I said.

Tobias looked a little unconvinced.

"Fine." I said. "Usually I'd get all hot-headed and take offence that you don't seem to believe me, but I'm thinking a little clearer than usual. Maybe it's the lion's blood or, heck I don't know; maybe it was the near death experience. But there's a simple way I can prove this to you."

I crossed over to his chair and knelt before him.

"Look into my eyes." I said in my mystical voice and Tobias laughed slightly as he obeyed.

I smiled as I locked eyes with him and placed my hands to either side of his face. Then I concentrated on bringing up the memory of all that had transpired that day. By the time we had finished it felt as if I had a headache coming on, but I ignored it as I went to sit in my armchair and wait while Tobias digested the information I'd just given him.

He was still while he thought and I drummed my fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair as time seemed to stretch on, but finally he looked up.

"I see where the confusion lay, however you knew there was a risk you could die."

"Yeah I know that. But it wasn't like a definite. There were three options, I win and get Darius out of my hair forever, I lose, but then I'd be banished from Volterra, we could go home. The death thing was a remote possibility, but getting rid of Darius was worth the risk. If I'd known it was win or die I wouldn't have entered." I said forlornly.

"Oh Essie." Tobias sighed as he crossed the room and put his arm around me. "I wish I had been here to defuse the situation. I should have told you of the Arena, and now I realise there are many more things I have neglected to tell you for I thought they no longer applied. But if the Arena still applies then so do these other outdated rules and procedures. Beginning tomorrow I will tell you of them all so that you will never be caught out again."

"Thank you." I whispered as I snuggled into his chest. "Welcome home by the way." I whispered. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Tobias said, "Although I wish I had been sooner."

_Doesn't matter. You're back now._ I replied and kissed him.

He kissed me back for a long time, but I knew he was trying to keep it cool tonight; he didn't want me to exert myself after my ordeal. I had to admit that I was tired anyhow and it had been a whole week since I'd had him with me to guard my sleep.

_Let's go sleep._ I thought to him.

_Yes._ Tobias said and we got to our feet and made our way to the bed.

I slept surprisingly well that night curled up against Tobias. I didn't dream, but I felt Tobias' presence and it was divine. I awoke in the morning feeling well rested and I kissed the corner of Tobias' jawbone before I got up.

Tobias sat at the same time and before I could move he hugged me to him tightly.

I giggled and hugged him back.

_What's this in aid of?_ I asked.

_I wanted to check that you were still here._ He said_. That I can still feel you._

I sighed and leaned into him, holding him as tightly as he was holding me.

_I'm sorry if I scared you. _I said.

_Let's not think of that now._ Tobias said. _What's done is done and you've emerged virtually unscathed and for that I am thankful. Let us think only of now._

_Sounds good to me._ I conceded.

Tobias hummed as he picked his robe aside from my shoulder and placed his lips against my throat. I moaned slightly as my neck arched and he ran his fingers against my back.

_As much thrill it gives me to see you in my clothes I would much rather see you out of them._ He thought and my skin flushed with heat as he brushed my bare thigh with his hand.

_I would like that too_. I thought back. _But it won't be long before Mal's here and I need to have a shower. _I added and I pulled back slightly and kissed him on the lips before I got up from the bed.

_Perhaps tonight?_ Tobias asked.

_Definitely tonight_. I promised, and smiled before I went into the bathroom.

I showered and dressed quickly in the hope of getting back to Tobias to spend some time with him before Malachite got here. When I returned to the room I was a little worried because the bed was still messy and Tobias was just sitting on the edge of it staring at nothing.

_What's wrong?_ I asked, ghosting to his side.

_I cannot go away again_. He declared. _I fear for your safety if I do._

_I fear for our safety if you don't._ I replied solemnly.

_You very nearly died Essie. They all allowed you to walk into that situation blindly. Yes Aro gave you the chance to pull out, and that's something he would not have offered to somebody else, but he did not explain to you fully the implications. I could kill Jane for misinforming you so greatly on purpose._ Tobias growled and I felt the anger rise within him.

I placed my hand on Tobias' cheek and pulled him to face me.

"I'll deal with Jane." I said firmly. "Believe me we will have words."

"I'd give her more than words." Tobias growled.

"And that's why you need to stay away from her. I was starting to think of her as a friend, but she's lost my friendship now." I said firmly.

"I don't think that will matter much to Lady Jane." Tobias said flatly.

_Really? I think you'd be surprised how much it matters to her. No wonder she has no friends if this is how she treats them._

Tobias growled slightly.

_Anyway, let's forget about them all for now, I wanted to steal a few moments with you before Mal arrives_. I declared and I placed my lips to his.

_You cannot stall every discussion with kisses_. Tobias pointed out as he kissed me back.

_I know, but it's working this time_. I replied and we both laughed softly as we continued to kiss.

_And I will cease to complain._ He responded as he moved his hand over my waist and held my cheek with the other one.

I hummed slightly as I lost myself in the kiss, loving every minuet of being close to Tobias. It was nice to feel him near me again and it was a chore to pull myself from him when there was a knock at the door.

I was already sliding the bolt back when I felt the pull on it and I opened the door to Malachite who beamed at me.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning Ess. How are you today? Gonna do any more fighting?" He asked cheerfully.

"Not if I can help it." I replied as I allowed Malachite into the room.

"But you were such a good fighter." He observed.

"Yes, but I nearly died and Tobias wouldn't be too happy if I did that again." I said a little grouchily.

Malachite pouted slightly.

"Well can you teach me how to fight like that?" He asked.

"We'll see. But not today. We're gonna have a rest day and continue with lessons tomorrow." I stated.

"Not tomorrow." Malachite said.

"Why not?" I asked with a frown.

"Cause it's Christmas. I'll have presents tomorrow." Malachite said knowledgably.

"Of course." I said, and ruffled his hair, but it didn't have the same effect since he cut it. "So I guess we got a couple of lazy days ahead of us." I conceded.

"Sounds good to me." Malachite declared as he sat down at the table. "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll think of something." I promised him as Tobias came to take my hand.

"Maybe you could show me the town like you said you would." Malachite said suddenly. "We can do gift shopping."

"Well, I don't know. Tobias wouldn't be able to come with us if it's sunny out." I said, looking at Tobias sadly.

"I'd really like to go though." Malachite said, looking up at me with solemn eyes.

"Well it's really not up to me. Aro decides whether we can leave the castle or not." I pointed out.

"But you'll ask Aro?" Malachite asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen Tobias in a week, I'd really like to spend some time with him." I said, almost pleading with the three-possibly-eleven-year-old.

"But it's Christmas Eve. It's our last chance to buy gifts." Malachite protested, neglecting the fact that he'd ordered and received things on-line.

"But I've missed Tobias." I said, very nearly whining.

"We can catch up this evening." Tobias said softly and kissed my cheek.

I looked at Tobias for a long while, then I sighed.

"Very well, I'll ask Aro, but don't expect him to say yes." I stated.

I hoped Aro would say no, I really didn't feel like traipsing around town, I wanted to spend the day holed up in my room watching old movies with Tobias while I overdid the junk food. Shopping had never been my idea of fun, especially when I was feeling so low.

"Let's have breakfast first."

Malachite nodded happily.

We ate breakfast in silence as I tried to think of ways to get Malachite to change his mind over this whole shopping business. Did it have to be today? Why didn't he ask when Tobias was away? Why didn't he wait until I was better recovered from my fight? But he was only a child and I couldn't expect him to understand that I might not be feeling up to it today.

"I guess I'd better change into something more suitable for shopping." I said, and rose to my feet before I went to get some appropriate clothing.

Half an hour later I was at the door of the Audience Chamber alone while Malachite waited with Tobias in our room.

"Is Aro available?" I asked Santiago who appeared to be guarding alone today.

"For you? Of course he is." Santiago said with a smile. "The conquering hero has come for her reward."

"What? Reward? I thought that's what the lions were for. No, I just have a request for him off Malachite." I said in a rush.

"Then go right ahead." Santiago said and he opened the door.

I walked into the Audience Chamber to find the three Brothers sitting in their thrones as still as statues. I wondered what it would be like to have lived so long that you'd run out of things to talk about. Surely going over old ground was better than sitting there staring at nothing?

"Masters may I speak with you?" I asked timidly.

Aro came to life and a smile sprung to his face.

"Hail Essie, the Champion of the Arena." He declared.

"I'm…I'm not a champion." I said, waving the name away with a shake of my head.

"Really? Well it appears you were the one to emerge from the Arena alive, does that not make you the champion?" Aro asked.

"That just makes me lucky." I replied, remembering how close I had come to dying yesterday.

"Lucky?" Caius scoffed. "Luck had nothing to do with it Wolf Child. You are a skilled warrior and now I see your potential."

"Oh great. You're going to put me into a battle or something aren't you." I said, feeling the inevitability writhe in my stomach like snakes.

"I think you would be very handy at point in certain attack formations and with further training you could be most unstoppable. Imagine how you could take the enemy by surprise when they think they face a vampire, little realising you can become wolf at will and tear them apart." Caius was grinning, that was worse than his usual scowl.

"I'm more vulnerable as a wolf." I said softly, wondering if it was wise to point out my weaknesses.

"I think you are only as vulnerable as you allow yourself to be." Caius said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I know my limitations." I replied. "Besides, I didn't come here to talk about me. Mal wants to go Christmas shopping down in the town, and it's Christmas Eve so this is the last day he can go. He wants me to take him, but maybe Laurana can accompany us, you know, just in case we get lost."

Aro was watching me carefully.

"Tell me something Essie. Do you wish to go on this trip?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Course I do." I replied quickly.

"Really? For it seems to me that you are less than enthusiastic." He said in an analytical way.

"Mal wants to go and he wants me to take him so I will." I said with a shrug.

"You do not have to do everything he wants." Aro pointed out.

"I know, but he's had a rough year and the kid deserves a treat now and again." I replied.

"But not at the expense of your happiness." Aro chided.

"I'm happy." I said with a smile, but even to me my tone was unconvincing.

"If this is how you wish to proceed it is your decision, however, I warn you that you may find him wanting more of you than you are able to give. It is clear that this excursion is something you do not wish to participate in this day, you should tell him so firmly so that he knows when you can entertain him and when you can not. If you do not teach him the meaning of the word 'no' then he will forever push upon your boundaries until you find that he has encroached on every part of your life." Aro warned.

"But I have to take care of him." I said.

"You are not his mother Essie. You need not show such devotion."

I shook my head, angered at why Aro seemed blind to my reasoning.

"Very well. I can spare Laurana for the day. Ready Malachite and meet her in the waiting room at noon." Aro said after another long thoughtful pause.

"Thank you Master." I said and bowed.

"However we will talk to young Malachite before you venture forth on your journey." Aro declared.

"Ok." I said. "I'll…I'll just go get him ready."

It was half past eleven when I lead Malachite to the door of the Audience Chamber.

_But why do we need to go through here?_ He asked with his mind.

_This is the only way to the human world and Master Aro wishes to speak to you first._ I informed him a little blunter than I usually was with him.

"Ok Essie." He replied aloud, although he sounded subdued.

I led him into the Audience chamber where the three ancients were still sat on their thrones.

"Young Malachite." Aro said softly. "Please step closer."

I all but pushed Malachite toward Aro, although Malachite's steps were cautious.

"Now know that this is a great gift we bestow upon you this day and it is only because it is Christmas Eve that we show you lenience. However it is clear that our dear Essie is in need of a rest this day, but she is willing to shop because it is what you want. Know in future that if you ask too much of our dearest Essie we will say no."

Malachite frowned and turned to me.

"Have I asked too much of you Essie?" He asked.

I didn't know how to answer that.

"That is pressuring Essie, of course she will not tell you when you are being bothersome for she has a strange attachment to you. But you must learn the signs when Essie is being too nice for her own good." Aro stated.

I went to protest at this but Aro held up his hand.

"Now if in future I feel that Essie is asking to visit the town for your sake when she would rather not then I will decline your request."

Malachite looked a little subdued.

"Now enjoy your shopping trip for today." Aro said brightly as he handed us both some money. "And we hope that you will join us tomorrow for the festivities." He added brightly, although I had to wonder when was the last time, if ever, had they celebrated Christmas here in Volterra.

"Of course we will." I said brightly. "Come on Mal, let's go get some gifts."

I'm not going to bore you with the details of shopping, quite frankly I hate shopping and I'd rather not talk about it. I was tired and grumpy, my feet were beginning to hurt and I was really missing Tobias. I couldn't help wondering again why Malachite had wanted to do this bout of shopping. The only good thing about this day was catching up with Laurana and how she and her mother were doing.

When we got back we wrapped up all the gifts. Tobias said that I should take Malachite down to his room then give Aro my daily report on my own. I had to wonder why Tobias had suggested this, although I reluctantly agreed. I can't say I was particularly sad to say good night to Malachite, in fact I felt a little elated. Was that wrong of me? Was that selfish of me?

I said goodnight to him then went to give my report to Aro; it was rather brief today since not much teaching had taken place.

I was pretty sick and tired of the whole day by the time I reached my chamber and it didn't help my temper none when Tobias met me outside the door and made me stop until I allowed him to cover my eyes.

I reluctantly agreed since I realised it was the quickest way for me to get into my room to sleep. So with Tobias covering my eyes I walked awkwardly into our room and I heard the door shut behind us before Tobias whispered, "Ready, after three. One. Two. Three." And he removed his hands from my eyes.

I opened my eyes and a vision of red, gold and green swam before me until my eyes adjusted and I saw the huge tree decked with red and gold ornaments and sparkling fairy lights. Holly with berries had been hung here there and everywhere and right over our heads was…

"Mistletoe." I whispered.

"Am I worthy of a kiss Miss Esther?" Tobias asked.

"More than a kiss." I declared before I pressed my lips to his and kissed him beneath the mistletoe.

We kissed for a long while before Tobias pulled back and asked, "So what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

I had no words, but I could show him with my mind. I brought his lips to mine once more and I kissed him deeply as I thought all my appreciation toward him. He had known I was down and he'd done this to make me feel better, and you know what? It worked!

_Move the wardrobe; I'll get the precautions._ I thought toward him.

Tobias gave me a thoughtful look before he said, _How about we take it easy for tonight? Allow you to rest after the excitement of yesterday and your shopping trip today. I know how much you hate shopping, so why do you not merely relax and I will pamper you._

_Pamper hey? _

_Yes._ Tobias said and pressed his lips to mine briefly. _I wish there was a bath here for it would be more beneficial to how I wish to make you feel this evening, but I suppose the shower will have to suffice. _

I raised an eyebrow in question.

Go bathe my Essie and then relax.

I smiled and kissed him, _Shall we shower together?_ I asked.

_No._ Tobias replied softly and he placed his fingers to my lips before I could protest. _Take a very long shower for there is much I wish to prepare for you._

I took a long hot shower and it did feel good to wash away the aches of the day and I felt myself relax further as I rubbed shampoo into my scalp. I took even more time to wash myself in the shower gel that Tobias had put out for me with a little gift tag on. It smelled of lavender and camomile and was very relaxing to me.

I was feeling a lot better by the time I emerged from the shower and wiped myself dry. I found another gift on the little bathroom chair, it was a pair of Christmassy pyjamas and I pulled them on with a smile. I wiped most of the excess water from my hair and wrapped it once more in the towel.

I felt a whole new person by the time I left the bathroom.

_Now come relax._ Tobias said taking my hand and he led me out to the sofa.

We sat down and he immediately pulled my feet up into his lap before he handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I sniffed at it and allowed the smell to carry me back to childhood Christmases. I opened my eyes just as Tobias lifted the remote and hit play, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' began to play on the screen and I grinned as Tobias remarked it was 'traditional'.

With my drink and movie sorted, he began to massage my feet gently. I wiggled my toes and sighed softly in relief. This felt really good after my long day of trekking around the shops. One thing was for sure, Tobias knew how to make me feel better.

I was feeling more than relaxed by the time the film ended and Tobias led me to the dressing table where he finished drying my hair. Relaxed and clean I got into bed with Tobias and was quickly asleep.

…_It was a nice dream, Tobias and I in Georgian garb, sat on a picnic blanket that was set up on ridiculously green grass, with whispery trees around us and a blue sky over head. I sat with my legs to my side as Tobias lay with his head on a pillow in my lap. I was feeding him the odd morsel of food, a chunk of cheese, a piece of bread, some strawberries dipped in cream._

"_You think that when I pamper you we are not equal?" Tobias said softly. "Yet here you pamper me in a way I could never do so for you. You can make me feel human and give me back things I thought lost. I can never do that for you."_

"_No? But what about reminding me of the little things so I don't feel so home sick? All the little traditions and such I have briefly mentioned, but you remembered and you gave them to me." I pointed out. _

"_I would give anything for you to share them with your family rather than have me give you a diluted version." Tobias said sadly._

"_I'll take the diluted version over nothing at all." I observed and I leant down to kiss him. "It's the little things that remind me that there's a life outside of this hellhole and it gives me hope that we'll get to experience it again one day. Keep doing the little stuff and I'll keep remembering the hope."_

"_I think I can do that." Tobias said with a smile and then he sat up and we were kissing passionately. "Would you care to dance Miss Esther?" Tobias enticed into my ear._

"_Of course Mr Hannigan." I replied and offered him my hand. _

_He took my hand and suddenly we were engaged in some black and white ballroom number, like I was Ginger Rogers and Tobias was Fred Astair. It was like dancing on moonlight as my feathery skirts swirled around me, and Tobias and I moved like down on the breeze._

_He dipped me at the end of the number and suddenly I was Cleopatra lying back on one of those Hollywood-Egyptian chez-lounge things as Tobias knelt beside me in Roman Centurion type armour._

"_Mark Anthony?" I questioned._

"_This is a strange one." Tobias said with a shrug._

"_Then perhaps this is better?" I asked and suddenly I was in a bosom heaving white nightdress and Tobias was in eveningwear complete with opera cloak._

_Tobias burst out laughing and sank to the floor his cape spread in a pool of darkness around him._

"_Really Essie?" He chuckled._

"_Hmmm. Perhaps this is more to your liking?" I teased, and suddenly he was Jonathan Harker lying subdued on the bed while I was one of Dracula's three brides who sought to corrupt and keep this man prisoner with our wanton lust while our Master went forth to claim his eternal love for his own. _

"_Could we dispense with the supernatural?" Tobias asked._

_I pouted slightly, and it seemed to go well with my uber vamp sex vixen look._

"_What do you suggest?" I asked. _

"_How about this?" Tobias asked, and suddenly he was in a black vest and tight black jeans while I was in a flowy white dress and I recognised the costumes from a particular movie as he led me through the entire routine, complete with that iconic lift at the end. _

_As he lowered me back to the ground I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and looked into his eyes thoughtfully._

"_You sure like dancing." I observed._

"_Yes." Tobias answered._

"_You've never said."_

"_You seem to abhor the situations where dancing may be present." Tobias pointed out._

"_I guess that's true." I said with a shrug before we settled down against the numerous cushions just normal Essie and Tobias once more. "We'll have to dance in the real world. Even if it's just in private." I stated._

"_Sounds good to me." Tobias observed._

_I nodded my head before I leant it against his shoulder. _

"_I know you like to make me happy, but you have to tell me what you like too. I know I could just look all in your mind and find out, but that seems like cheating. I want you to tell me so that I can make your stay in Volterra as comfortable as you make mine." I whispered._

"_But knowing that you are happy makes me happy in return." Tobias replied, just as quietly._

"_Granted, but there must be things you crave that are beyond my wanting. If you don't let me know then how can we be equal in making each other happy?" I demanded._

"_You make a good point, but I fear you may laugh at some of my suggestions." Tobias said bashfully._

"_Ok, so I'm not gonna insult your intelligence and say I won't laugh, but you know that after I'm done laughing I'll take it serious and see what we can do about it?" I declared._

_Tobias nodded and I smiled and snuggled even closer to him._

"_We have to stick together and that includes our fantasies that others may find amusing. We are imprints and we will always be there for each other. Ok, so what I'm saying sounds like a load of crap, but you know what I mean." I surmised. _

"_I do." Tobias said and placed a kiss to my forehead. "And I will let you know more of the things I like if you promise to do the same."_

"_I'll do it, but I think my promise is redundant since you seem to have me pretty much figured out as it is." I pointed out._

"_I may have you figured out Miss Esther, but you still have the capacity to surprise me." Tobias stated._

"_And don't you forget it." I said with a chuckle._

"_Of course I won't." Tobias laughed, and then we fell into a comfortable silence that lasted the rest of the dream…_

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRITMAS!"

I was jolted out of my sleep by the shouting and also by the fact that the bed was moving. I frowned blearily as Malachite jumped up and down on the end of the bed, singing his made up song.

"Gee Mal, what time is it?" I asked, before I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Malachite shrugged before he jumped down off the bed.

"But I do know it's present time." He declared excitedly.

"Ok." I said, sitting up. "Just give me time to come around a little first."

"Come on lazy-bones. It's Christmas." Malachite declared as he came and grabbed my hand, and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Ok." I said and Tobias and I got out of bed.

Malachite was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement waiting for his gifts. I thought I'd tease him a little and the first gift I pulled from under the tree was one I knew I'd bought for Tobias. Malachite made a sound of disappointment as I handed it to Tobias.

Malachite was almost jumping up an down as Tobias began to unwrap his gift extra slow. Then Tobias and I caught each other's eye and burst out laughing.

"Perhaps you should give young master Malachite one of his gifts before he explodes." Tobias said.

"I think you're right." I replied and I reached under the tree to retrieve one of Malachite's gifts.

Malachite clapped his hands before he set about tearing off the paper.

The morning went well, opening presents and I checked my inbox while Tobias began preparing dinner. To my surprise Renesmee had attached some picture files, so I clicked to download them and waited for the computer.

First up was a picture of Grandpa Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue smiling at the camera. I didn't like the strange chill over my skin as I noted how frail Billy was looking. I should be there with them.

I clicked for the next image.

"She's pretty." Malachite said from my right. "Who is she?"

"That's my Mom." I said, pointing to her in the picture of her and Jake. "She's a half blood, like you."

"You have the same hair." Malachite observed.

"Yes." I said.

"Cool."

I smiled and continued to study the picture in the hope of finding some sort of code there.

"Are they dead?" Malachite asked suddenly and I jumped, startled.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"Because Master Aro invited me to stay at Volterra for a while. I had no choice but to accept." I said in a low voice, wishing Malachite would drop the subject.

"Why did he kill my parents but not yours?" Malachite asked.

"Because Mom is the Cullen Coven Child and beloved by all the vegetarian vampires who inhabit the New World, and some carnivores beside. If he were to have her killed then a lot of vampires would be really unhappy. And Dad, he's the leader of the wolf pack and Aro doesn't want a war with them either if he can help it. So he brought me here to see what I am." I explained as best I could.

"And what are you?" Malachite asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'm Essie, that's all. The only one of my kind in the whole world."

"That's sad." Malachite said, placing his arm around me. "But maybe you're not."

"What?" I asked, as I felt my heart stutter in fear, had I accidentally projected anything to him?

"Well my parents thought I was the only one of my kind until they looked around and found out there were others. Maybe there's more like you and you just don't know it." Malachite reasoned.

I laughed, feeling relieved.

"It's an interesting thought Mal, but I doubt it's true." I began. "We know of no other shapeshifters like the Quileutes. Then you'd have to have them know of the Cold Ones and most likely they would take the same stance as the Quileutes did. Add to that the unlikelihood that the shapeshifters would make a pact with a group of Cold Ones because they claimed to be different from the others of their marked race, that they drank only the blood of animals. Then you'd have to have one of those vampires fall in love with a human girl and they have a baby and if the gift is passed along in the same way as it was in the Quileutes for a long time, then that baby would have to be a girl. And then one of the shapeshifters would have to fall in love with the half vampire or at least like her enough to… Anyway, it's a real long shot that it would happen again somewhere else in the world since the odds of me being here are astronomical as it is."

"What if one of the other wolves in your pack married a half vampire?" Malachite suggested/

I laughed nervously as I thought of Tish and Timmy.

"That would never happen. My Dad's a bit weird, that's why he fell for a half vampire." I said quickly.

"But once something's been done it's a lot easier to repeat it." Malachite stated.

I shook my head.

"Not in this case." I said firmly.

"Well what about your Mom and Dad? Maybe they'll have another kid?" Malachite pointed out.

"My Mom can't have any more children." I said flatly before looking up at the smiling faces of my parents.

I knew Renesmee had sent the pictures to make me feel better, give me a glimpse of how everyone was doing at home, but in that moment it made me feel sad that I couldn't see them face to face.

I quickly closed down the windows and put the computer to sleep deciding that it would be better to look at the rest of the pictures later without Malachite looking over my shoulder. Of course he'd be curious about my family, there was nothing wrong with that as such, it was just the questions he asked. Maybe it was the way he asked them, but it brought up things I didn't want to think about.

"Malachite, would you like to come mix the stuffing for me?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." Malachite said happily and flittered over to Tobias.

As he prepared the bowl and such for Malachite Tobias turned to me and smiled.

_Thank you._ I thought toward him.

_My pleasure_. Tobias replied. _Go shower and dress and I will keep Malachite busy._

_Thank you._ I said again and I promised myself that I'd do something great for him once we were alone.

I went to shower and dress, I wasn't too long, but it was enough time to improve my mood and by the time I left the bathroom I was in the festive spirit. Maybe it was the killer Rudolph T, who knew?

But I was in much better spirits when I got back into the main room and I placed a pair of sparkly antlers on my head. I grabbed a Santa hat too and I snuck up behind Tobias as he was mesmerised stirring something on the hot plate. I placed the hat on his head and kissed his cheek. He laughed and kissed my lips before he returned back to his stirring.

Malachite was sat at the table, concentrating with his tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he wrapped strips of bacon around mini-wieners and skewering them with cocktail sticks. I had a pair of snowman head-boppers left and I slipped these on Malachite's head.

"Hey!" He complained, looking up at me.

"Merry Christmas." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Malachite giggled then repositioned the flashy dancing snowman. "Merry Christmas."

"For sure, and let's get this party started." I declared.

Malachite grinned at me as I went over to the computer and woke it up. I opened up the media player and selected my Christmas playlist. I stood up just as Noddy Holder declared for what was probably the billionth time, ''It's Christmassssssssssssss!' which led into the familiar intro.

I began to sing, 'Are you hanging up your stockings on your walls…' as I grabbed Malachite's hands and began dancing him rock'n'roll style around the room. He laughed, trying to sing along with the lyrics as I led him around the room, and then Tobias cut in and that was nice.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked.

I spun around and suddenly I was being whirled around by Aro. I tried to keep my face light as we danced for the rest of the song but as soon as I thought it polite I retreated to Tobias' arms.

"You honour us with your presence Master." Tobias said softly as he placed his arm around me.

"Merry Christmas to all." Aro declared in what I thought was a rather ironic way as Sulpicia put her arm through his.

"Merry Christmas." I murmured, hoping that this was the right response as Malachite wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled himself close to me.

Apparently it was the right response for Aro chuckled before he said, "Why my dears you look as if you are in trouble. We have only come to extend our greetings on this day of festivity that you seem to observe. Is it not custom to exchange gifts on this day?"

"Yes." I said.

Aro smiled and snapped his fingers and Jane and Alec entered baring gifts. Tobias nearly growled, but I stopped him, this was not the place to have it out with Jane, even if she was smiling at me as if we were best buddies. I tell you that my will was really strong in that moment, how dare she act like we were still such good friends after what she did to me?

"Well we got you gifts too." I declared and went to retrieve the gifts that still remained under the tree, they weren't spectacular, they were of the 'just in case' variety, but they would do.

I have to say that this was the weirdest thing ever, exchanging gifts with Aro and co. but I managed to get through it, we all did and thankfully they all left without any awkward moments. After they left I was contemplating going after Jane and calling her out over the whole Arena business, but Tobias announced that dinner was ready

We sat down to Christmas dinner. It wasn't extravagant, after all there was only Malachite and myself to eat it, but it was still nice and we pulled crackers, all three of us, and we wore those ridiculous paper crowns over our various festive headwear before we obligingly laughed at the lame-assed jokes, and then we settled down for our meal and it was good.

We did our obligatory daily run, and I am happy to note that I can still phase without any bother. Take that Mr I-poison-you-as-I-die. I guess it was a good way to burn off those extra calories, and then we got Malachite back to his room for bed.

As we were heading back to our chamber I was thinking of all the things I could do for Tobias to thank him for this morning. What was it that he most craved?

I realized that the biggest gift I could give him right now, other than our actual freedom, was if I could grab a hold of Marlin's mind and hope for a connection. But I knew something like that would take practice if it was even possible, so I had to think of something that was more within my range of abilities and I had to think of it fast since we were nearly to our room.

What could you really give a vampire that was heartfelt and comforting, and not sexual since Tobias always wanted to please me more than his own pleasure? Of course I could always force him to let me show him all the pleasure for once, but that would be counter productive and we'd probably just end up arguing.

…_God, there must be something I can do? …_

"Did you say something?" Tobias asked just as we reached our door.

I shook my head and smiled at him.

Tobias shrugged and pushed the door open so we could go inside.

I was thoughtful as Tobias locked the door and I stood, musing in the middle of the floor. I turned to him as he turned from the door.

"Tobias, what's your favourite film ever?" I asked.

Tobias looked nonplussed.

"Well I know what films you like, but there must be some from years ago that you watched and you haven't seen since you've been with me. Or maybe we have viewed it together you just never thought to mention it was your favourite film."

"What is this in aide of?" Tobias asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Humour me please?" I pleaded lightly.

"Very well, although I beg that you enlighten me in what you mean by 'favourite'." He replied.

"Huh?"

"A person can have many favourite films that appeal to them for various reasons. Among my favourites I list Nosferatu for igniting my fascination with vampire portrayals in moving pictures." Tobias declared.

"Nosferatu? I could get that up on the web if you'd like." I said enthusiastically.

"No Essie, it is a favourite for being the first vampire movie that I viewed, but I do not wish to view this now." He clarified.

I nodded my head.

"What is this in aide of?" He asked again.

"The truth?"

Tobias nodded.

"Well the truth is that I want to create a special night for you to thank you for the pampering last night and for getting Mal off my back this morning. I want to give you the nice cosy night you gave me." I explained.

Tobias ghosted right up to me and looked up into my eyes.

"Is that so Miss Esther?" He demanded in a soft voice.

"Yes Fang Boy."

Tobias shivered slightly, "You start on solid footing with that name." He whispered.

"Fang Boy." I whispered into his ear.

"Yes." He replied.

"What film would you like to watch?"

"I am rather partial to action adventures mixed with a little fantasy." Tobias admitted.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I must admit to a 'watch any time regardless of my mood' film then I would nominate the Indiana Jones trilogy." He said happily.

"Trilogy? But I thought there were four of them films?" I said with a frown.

"There were only three." Tobias stated emphatically.

"Fine. There's only three." I agreed. "Ok. You go and have a nice long shower while I order the Indiana Jones 'trilogy' and then I'll show you a bit of pampering tonight."

"If that is your…" I placed my fingers against his lips to shush him.

"The question is, is this your wish Fang Boy?" I whispered, moving closer to his ear before I gave it a quick nip.

Tobias shuddered and it took him a moment before he could answer, "It sure is."

"Good." I said, stepping back. "Then go have a real long shower while I sort things out."

"Yes ma'am." He said in a faux American accent and even threw in a salute.

I laughed and sent him on his way.

As soon as the bathroom door closed I set about downloading the Indiana Jones films and sending them to the little box attached to the TV. While I allowed the machines to get on with the work I flittered about setting up other things, one task involved me going out of the room, but I was met with no hassles and I was all set up by the time Tobias left the shower.

"Come sit here." I said, patting the sofa beside me.

Tobias sat and I hit play and the Paramount logo appeared before it became a mountain in the film and we catch that first shadowy glimpse of Indy, the bullwhip, the leather jacket, the fedora…the iconic image as he makes his first impression on the big screen.

"View and relax." I said, as I took his foot in my hand and tried to massage it, but did I really think that would work well?

It was time for plan B.

_Ok, so I can't give you a massage, but I can help you taste. _I thought toward him.

Tobias ignored Indy being chased by the boulder as he gave me a startled look.

_The last time we tried that you drained yourself_. Tobias reminded me.

_I know._ I replied. _That's why I brought precautions._ I added as I pulled the cage of rats from beneath the coffee table and placed it on top.

_So you've thought of everything Miss Esther?_ Tobias asked, leaning closer.

_You'd better believe it Fang Boy._ I replied as I placed my hand against his cheek and kissed him softly.

I sat back and placed my hands on his as I caught his eye and held it. I allowed myself to flow into him once more, and this seemed a lot easier than it had been the first time as we became mingled in a way that was hard to think about. But once I was sure that he could taste with my mouth I reached out our hands to the silver dome and uncovered the plate that lay beneath.

_First things first, chocolate._ I thought as I picked up a square and placed it on my tongue, allowing it to melt as I moved my tongue against it, rather than just chewing it a few times and swallowing as I usually did. I felt that familiar shiver through my body that came from good tasting chocolate as Tobias shivered also. Chocolate was so divine.

_Now I see what all the fuss is about._ Tobias thought.

I hummed in agreement until I realised that this was supposed to be Tobias' night and I brought myself around.

I took a sip of water, washing it around my mouth before I went onto the next thing.

_Now for the turkey you cooked today. But we have to have it with a little stuffing and some cranberry sauce to get the full effect_. I observed as I got everything in question onto my fork.

I placed it in my mouth and as I sighed in satisfaction Tobias did too.

_And you cooked that._ I reminded him.

_Yes._ Tobias replied.

_I would say you're the best cook in the world, but that would be doing a disservice to Mom, but I can say you are the second best cook in the world._ I declared.

You know not how much I admire your honesty. It gives me more thrills to know that you truly rate me as the second than to have you lie that I'm your first in the culinary stakes. I would know that you were lying and it would hurt me to think that you have deduced I need the ego boost from your lie.

_I wouldn't lie like that, what's the point?_ I responded.

_Exactly Miss Esther_. Tobias replied and kissed my nose.

I giggled before I regained my composure and asked, _What would you like to try next?_

_How about the Christmas pudding? I have often heard Layla proclaim its merits and I have often wanted to sample it._ Tobias declared.

_Then the pud it is, although this is a first for me too. I think this is more of a British thing._ I stated as we picked up a dish of what looked like very dark, stodgy fruitcake covered in custard.

It was weirdly tasty and Tobias enjoyed it also, although it was hard to pinpoint what actually made it taste nice. It also left me with a warm rosy glow and I realised that that particular Christmas pudding had been swimming in brandy.

_Are they all that strong?_ I demanded.

_I think one is supposed to ignite the pudding first before serving and pouring on the sauce of choice._ Tobias stated.

_Why?_ I asked, not really seeing the point of it.

Tobias shrugged. _It is tradition._

_Can't mess with tradition._ I stated with a smile. _So what would you like to try next?_

_How about the candy cane?_ Tobias asked

_Ok._ I said, picking one up off the tray. I placed it in my mouth and began to suck, Tobias made a slightly choked sound.

I gave the candy can one last lick as I pulled it from my mouth.

_Is something wrong?_ I asked.

_No, no, carry on._ Tobias assured me.

_If you're sure._ I stated and I placed the candy cane in my mouth once more and began to suck it, allowing the sweet peppermint flavour to register properly as I moved the candy against my tongue. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on getting the best experience for Tobias.

Suddenly Tobias grabbed my hand and I opened my eyes in shock. I looked into his suddenly heated eyes as he moved my hand so I removed the candy cane slowly from my mouth and moved my hand down to my side as he still looked in my eyes.

He left my hand go and his fingers were in my hair as he pressed his lips to mine. I dropped the candy and pulled him to me, meeting his kiss with the same amount of desperation. My body was starting to get excited as he pressed against me, and I lay back against the arm of the sofa as I pulled him with me. My body was thrilling, and so was his as we continued to kiss, our hands exploring as we did so.

All of a sudden Tobias sat up, he looked a little sheepish but also angry and ashamed at himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am terrible." He said, "Here you have laid on this wonderful evening for me and all I can do is attack you like some drunken frat boy at a college mixer."

I laughed at his simile as I pictured him at a college mixer, it was hilarious in its unlikelihood. Tobias seemed shocked by my reaction.

I sighed and shook my head, still in good humour.

_Honestly Fang Boy, you'd swear we hadn't been in a relationship for over three years. Not to mention the fact that you're my imprint and we're more or less engaged. If you wanna jump my bones go right ahead, I wasn't even trying to stop you._ I pointed out.

_That may be true, but I know you wished to treat me this evening in other ways and I gave into my instincts._ Tobias replied in a low voice.

_Tobias, this is your evening, so if you'd rather have sex that's ok with me. More than ok actually._ I added the latter with a grin.

_And herein lies the irony, I was very much enjoying the rare treat of tasting something other than blood again. How often can you meld with me in such a way that allows me to taste what you taste? The last time we attempted this it sapped your energy to the point you had to feed immediately. I would have continued with this treat, but my body had other ideas_.

_That's ok_. I said, and placed my hand on his cheek. _So we let our bodies rule sometime, there's nothing wrong with that. And I know how to do this safely now so we can try again in the future._ I added, but if I had thought I could carry on with the tasting I would have, but I knew my reserves were dangerously low to try it again tonight. _What would you like to do now?_

Tobias looked thoughtful for a moment.

_How about a quiet evening?_ _We shall settle down, cuddled up on the sofa while we review the remainder of the film, then we will retire to the bed and spend the night in delightful dreaming once more._ He stated.

_Sounds good to me._ I said, and kissed him on the lips.

Tobias sat back on his side of the sofa and I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him as he placed his arm around me. It was a nice way to round off the day and it led to amazing dreams.

**

* * *

There we go, no cliffy this week :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble and fadewind for reviewing**

**This is a bit of a short chapter, but it's a transitional again. I have a plot point I want to reach but it's not quite time to cover it yet. I needed to move time on a bit. So that's what I've done in this chapter.**

* * *

It was nearing New Years Eve and I was a little ticked off because I had all this anger to spew at Jane and demand why she'd talked me into a life or death situation, but I hadn't seen her alone since. I mean I had seen her at Court or in the company of others, but I couldn't exactly have it out with her in front of other people. It was damn annoying for sure.

It was the Saturday, the day before New Years Eve, that I finally got my chance. What made it weirder was that Jane came to find me.

I'd managed to grab a few moments alone from Malachite, which was getting harder and harder with every passing day. I didn't mind so much, he just needed to realise that now and again I needed me time, and sometimes that was away from Tobias too.

I'd found a quiet corner of the library where I could sit undisturbed while I read for a while.

"Hello Essie, you've been avoiding me." Jane said sweetly.

I turned to give her a stinking look.

"I think it's you who's been avoiding me." I countered.

"Why would I do that?" She asked all innocent.

"You know why." I growled.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Upset? You got me into a fight to the death without telling me that I was entering one." I snapped.

"I told you he would go away for ever." Jane said aghast.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that they won't come back because they are dead." I retorted.

"Ah yes, I forgot about your Quileute penchant for exile. I told you we do not force our problems onto others, we deal with them. I thought you knew this and would therefore understand my meaning when I declared that he would never return." Jane observed and gave a little shrug.

"Bull shit." I declared, "You knew I'd misunderstand you. You hoped that I would."

"Fine. I won't lie about that. I lied to you to get you into the Arena, but it was for your own good." She said as if it were a matter of fact.

"For my own good? Nearly getting killed?" I exclaimed.

"Essie. Did I not say you underestimate your own ability?" Jane asked in chiding tones.

"I don't think so?" I said with a frown.

"I've said it on many occasions." Jane insisted. "Never mind." She said with a dismissive shake of her head. "I knew you could defeat Darius easily, but you were reluctant to do so. However, I knew with his continuous teasing you would no doubt attack him one day and cause yourself trouble in doing so. If you faced him in the Arena it would be perfectly legal."

"I wouldn't have fought him if you hadn't pushed me into it." I grumbled.

"Then you would have lived the rest of your life in fear. With my small falsehood you are now free of the angry hedgehog forever and you've earned a reputation for being a bit of a 'bad ass' that is not to be messed with. Believe me, that label will get you far within these walls. You should find that others will hesitate to bother you in future."

Ok, so that had me gob smacked because, well, as scary as it was, she had a point. I never would have challenged Darius in the Arena on my own accord, but thanks to Jane I had, and now I was free of him.

"Yeah, but you still could have told me it was a fight to the death. I was trying to figure out ways to put him out when I could have just ripped his head off. Why didn't you let me know sooner?" I demanded.

"I was about to tell you to kill him when Tobias turned up. I was waiting for the best opportunity where it would not have distracted you but made you act immediately."

I gave her a dubious look.

"Would you have preferred that I tell you the moment before you entered the Arena? Before you were in the Arena but it was too late to back out, for once the challenge has been issued and accepted if you forfeit you pay with your life. You would have been distracted from the get go and Darius would have destroyed you and I would have been very upset."

"I'm sure we could have got him another way." I said.

"Have Aro fight your battles? Yes, we would have been rid of Darius, but then your reputation would have been one of a weakling who needs others to sort her problems for her." Jane said bluntly.

"You still could have told me beforehand. Do you remember when I told you about fighting Timmy and next time I was in a fight to the death I'd like to know from the get go?" I demanded.

"Yes. But the thing you must remember is that you should treat every fight as if it is a fight to the death and if your opponent surrenders in the mean time, well good for them, but at least you remain victorious." Jane lectured and for once her words were actually sinking in.

"That makes a lot of sense, but I just find it hard to switch my mind off to the thought that people deserve a second chance." I said in a quiet voice, trying to stick to my principles while I feared that Jane was relentlessly eroding them with her words.

"You did not seem to have a problem with destroying Simone without a second thought when you knew there was no other option. You tore her to shreds before she laid one hand on you. If you'd given in to those instincts as soon as you'd entered the Arena then Darius would never have had the opportunity to bite you."

"My instincts are not to kill." I stated.

Jane laughed derisively at this statement and I gave her an angry look.

"Oh, so we are mistaken in the belief that your people wish to rid the world of the Cold Ones?" She stated, still with the laughter in her voice.

Ok, so she had me there. It was in my nature to kill vampires, especially ones I perceived as threats. So why didn't I just kill Darius as soon as I entered the Arena? He was a vampire and he had threatened me and those I thought of as family, why didn't I just kill him? I didn't like where my thoughts were leading me. Was I actually allowing Jane to talk me around to her point of view?

"Regardless of what's transpired now, you still let me go in there blind. So you know, I'm allowed to be a little upset about that." I countered.

"I knew you would win." Jane said.

"So did I. But I didn't think that meant I had to kill Darius in order to do it."

"But you are thankful that he is dead." Jane stated.

"Yeah." I admitted, knowing that it wasn't a nice thing to think, but then again he was a carnivore and if he'd come anywhere near La Push I wouldn't have thought twice about killing him.

"Then what is the problem?" Jane demanded.

I knew I wouldn't make her understand, especially since I couldn't quite see it now myself. All that she said made sense.

"What if he had killed me?"

"Then I would have destroyed him." Jane announced, "After burning him for a very long time."

I nodded my head.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Jane asked.

"There's nothing you can do. I think we should just avoid each other for a while and then we'll see." I said, feeling miserable at allowing Jane to change my worldview so much, and then there was a part of me that insisted this had been my view all along I'd just been denying it.

"But we are friends. We can not avoid each other." Jane said a little angrily.

"Some time friends have to if just to stay friends." I murmured.

"That makes no sense." Jane snapped.

"Friendships don't." I said simply.

Jane frowned.

"Fine, we will do this, but after we have taken care of our little mission." She said after a few moments of glaring silence.

"Mission?" I asked, completely at a loss.

"You did promise." She stated.

I frowned.

"Is your recall really that bad? Remember you agreed to help me by listening to the minds of the Fire Twins." Jane said.

"Oh. Yeah. God, that was ages ago." I said.

"Yes, but the promise still stands." Jane replied primly.

"Ok. So what is it you want me to do, exactly? I know you want me to listening on them, but what do you want me to find out?" I asked.

"Where their allegiance truly lies." Jane said, cutting to the chase. So much for the 'her wanting to find out if they really did have minds' BS.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly intrigued by her honesty.

"The Master can not read them, but he thinks they are trustworthy. Or perhaps I should state he thinks them too simple to try and rebel in anyway. But there is something about them I simply don't like, call it woman intuition if you like, but I do not trust them. They are hiding something." Jane said in a low suspicious voice.

"Ok. I get you don't like them, but I don't think we should rush in on this one." I said as I suddenly realised how dangerous this could be if they really were up to no good.

"Why?"

"Because they know we are friends now. If we try to separate them they'll be suspicious. If we have any hope of actually reading anything from their minds we need to take them by surprise. This is why we need to play the long con."

"The long con?"

"We need to pretend that we're not friends at all. We need people to think that we're close to being enemies and then in about a year we'll try to catch them out." I said.

"I think we can do that." Jane conceded.

I nodded.

"Then from this moment we are no longer friends." Jane said, straightening up to her full height. "Do not call at my chambers and do not speak to me unless our duty demands it."

"Fine by me." I said, shooting to my feet and slamming my book down.

I stormed out of the library and back to my chamber.

"Essie, I wasn't expecting you until later. What's wrong?" Tobias asked.

"I just had words with Jane." I declared and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Oh. How do you feel?" He asked, placing his hand on my arm.

"Not as bad as it could have been." I conceded. "But I guess you could say our friendship is well and truly over."

Tobias gave me a suspicious look, but he didn't say anything, merely tapped my hand and stood up, going back to whatever he was doing on the computer. I sank back into the chair and closed my eyes.

I didn't feel it, but I had dropped off to sleep because when I woke up it was dark outside the window. I moved in the chair and felt the blanket slide over me. Tobias was still at the computer.

_How long was I asleep?_ I asked.

_A few hours._ He replied, flittering over to me. _Are you feeling ill?_

I shook my head.

_Then you must dress; we are to attend Court in half an hour._

_Ok._ I said and sighed as I rose to my feet.

We could have just not bothered with Court that evening, nothing much happened, although Jane did make a point of shooting me the odd death glare and I repaid her in kind. I couldn't read anything from the Twins, but then again that was nothing new.

Since I'd slept most of the afternoon I was feeling energetic and so Tobias and I went to run for a while. We were on our fourth lap when Gianna turned up with Malachite in tow and he began to run with us. Gianna disappeared.

"Hello Wolf Child." Somebody called; I turned to see Saskia on the sidelines of the practice area.

We all three stopped running and made our way toward Saskia as she moved toward us.

"Hello?" I said, making my greeting a question.

"I am not here to hurt you." She chided. "I want to offer you a position on the Wolf Hunters."

My mouth dropped open.

"Do you have any idea how conflicting that would be?" I demanded.

"Why? You have no qualms in destroying vampires you deem out of control as you demonstrated a week ago in the Arena when you took out my best fighter. Why should you feel differently about tackling the Children of the Moon?"

"Because the Children of the Moon are truly cursed and have no hope of bettering themselves, whereas vampires do." I countered.

"So if vampires have a hope of redeeming themselves, should you not give them the chance to do this? Shouldn't you destroy the ones who have no chance of ever overcoming their monster?"

"Ok, so the werewolves deserve to die, but I can't exactly join your little group. I have my duties here in Volterra." I said, placing my hand on Malachite's shoulder.

"Perhaps. But he'll soon be grown and then you may seek new duties. So play mother for now, but remember, there will always be a place for you amongst the Wolf Hunters. We need strong fighters like you. Especially since you took out my best one."

"Well if I ever want to join, I'll let you know." I said, a little on the sarky side.

"I think you will join us one day Wolf Child and you will come to enjoy this union."

I smiled and nodded my head, but I just wanted Saskia to go away.

"Have you finished here now? My company needs to train, find new methods now we are two people down."

"Can't you just go back to however you did it when Darius was out stalking girls on the Internet and Auntie Holly was living it up with Uncle Masen?" I asked.

Saskia glared at me, she thought I was too smart for my own good and if Jane hadn't been my deputy in the Arena she would have entered herself and done away with the nuisance of me once and for all.

Instead of getting angry I merely smiled. I decided it would be much more satisfying to just walk away from her than to get angry and end up with another arch enemy after I'd just got rid of one. Besides, I didn't want to give her a reason to challenge me to the Arena. From what I knew now, if there was no grievance behind the challenge then you had every right to refuse to fight without the consequences that would befall those who had hurt the challenging party.

I took Tobias and Malachite's hands and we left the practise area for the night. Tobias and I dropped Malachite off at his room first and then we returned to our camber. I sat down in an armchair and began to read my book, mainly because I was aware that Tobias wanted to talk and I didn't feel like it at the moment since I had a good idea of what the subject matter would be. I ignored his polite attempts of trying to get my attention and in the end he pulled the top of my book toward him as he said, "If I could have a moment of your time."

"What's up?" I asked cheerfully although I was ready for his warnings about the folly of entertaining ideas of joining the Wolf Hunters, as if I ever would.

"What is going on between you and Jane?" He asked softly.

I was taken aback for a moment since it really wasn't the question I was expecting.

"We're not friends anymore." I stated firmly.

"I could see that, as could most of the Court. What was your little act in aide of?"

_You could tell we were faking?_ I asked, feeling subdued.

_It was obvious to me, but I doubt if anyone else notice apart from Alec perhaps. Now this begs the question of why you and Jane are making a show of being enemies if you are not and why did you lie to me about it?_

Ok. Remember I said that Jane wants me to read the Fire Twins' minds? Well we're implementing that plan now, but to stop them getting suspicious when we try to separate them I suggested to Jane that we shouldn't act like friends for a while and that will give us some cover. I didn't tell you earlier cause I was trying to think of the best way to tell you. You know, to avoid all the lectures on how stupid I'm being?

_I suppose I have already cautioned you on this subject._ He said as he brushed my hand lightly_. It seems like as good a plan as any to me, if you need further help in planning then feel free to ask me. _

_So you'll help me?_

_You're decided upon this course of action and this way I am able to insure that you will be as safe as possible and prepare for every eventuality._

_Thank you._ I gasped and flung my arms around him.

_I am happy to help provided you promise me that you will never join the dread Wolf Hunters._

_I won't even consider it._ I promised. _In fact I've forgotten that Saskia even asked me to join._

Tobias chuckled and we kissed for a moment.

_So how did you know that Jane and I were just pretending to hate each other?_ I asked.

_It was a lucky guess._ Tobias admitted, looking a little shifty.

_So you didn't figure it out?_

_No. I did suspect and I knew you would tell me if it were true. I had to know if you were putting yourself in harms way once more. However I think this is a matter we can manage provided we put the thought into it._

_It will be like our first assignment together._ I mused as he slid in beside me on the chair.

_Aside from Malachite._ Tobias pointed out.

_Yeah._ I agreed. _But this one will be actually doing something a little different to what I was doing here anyway_.

Tobias shrugged.

We fell into silence for a while as we snuggled together in the armchair.

_So when do you plan to implement your strategy?_ Tobias asked.

_I said in about a year, I think that will be long enough for people to know that Jane and I are definitely not friends. Any shorter than that and it might be obvious, any longer than that will become tedious, not to mention the fact that Jane might really start hating me and then it will be way too dangerous to try something this risky with her, while at the same time she will hold me to my promise while her curiosity eats at her._

_A tricky situation indeed, but I'm sure you will handle it._

_You've changed your tune._ I observed.

_I think there is no point in trying to talk you out of this one so I will assist you as best I can with very little argument. This does not mean that if I think you are doing something unnecessarily risky I will refrain from speaking my mind, however I believe that this plan has many benefits should you succeed that far outweigh the potential risks._

I nodded my head, happy that he was with me on this one, although there was the promise of future lectures if I wasn't careful. Ah well, I could deal with that.

We settled down for a quiet night of comfort followed by some love making, and although it meant the shower afterwards, well I was getting used to that now. I was happy when I went to sleep and I looked forward to New Years Eve, even if I couldn't spend it with my friends and family, I could bear it since Tobias was with me.

It felt kind of weird yet again to think that I'd be in a different year to the folks back home for a couple of hours.

I guess maybe I was feeling a little homesick and so I started flicking through the pics again. There was the one of Nessie and Jake, arms around each other and smiling. The one with the frail looking Billy, Charlie and Sue. The pic of Alice and Jasper was cute, whoever took the pic managed to catch that moment of spark, the little signs that indicated the deep love between them. Emmett had Rosalie in his arms in their pic, he was laughing while Rose looked annoyed, but it was a playful annoyed. Edward held Bella to him as they both smiled at the camera and I lingered on that one for a while until I started to feel the homesickness creep in. I clicked quickly onto the next pic to find Carlisle and Esme in a more traditional pose as they smiled at me.

Then there was Nikki and Harry and I kinda knew that this was their engagement pic; maybe it was the formal dress? Anyway, they looked happy in the pic and I felt sad that I couldn't be there to wish them good luck. The next picture was one of Susie and Tuck. Tuck had his hand on Susie's stomach in a very symbolic way and she'd confirmed via email that she was going to have a baby in April. Yet another thing I'd miss stuck here with the Volturi. Max and Sammie were in a cute pose, both of them smiling at the camera, there was no talk yet of when they'd be getting married, I think Max wanted to do college first, whatever the reason for the delay it was something else I'd miss out on when they finally did get married. The last of what I thought of as the La Push pics was one of Sammie with a group of kids and I had no idea what its significance was.

There were no pictures of the Hannigans, but as far as Tobias and I could work out, they'd had little contact with my family since Marlin had taken Will away to change him. I guess she was too busy training Will to be vegetarian while Layla was travelling with Ebony somewhere in South America which had me fretting a little over whether they'd run into trouble.

As I closed the album I concluded that it had been a bad idea to view the pics. Seeing everything that was happening at home made me feel worse. I was stuck then between asking Renesmee not to send me any more or just allowing her to and not looking at the pictures she sent. After all, she thought she was doing something nice for me and it had to be hard for her knowing I was here and there was nothing she could do to bring me back. Partly because you didn't cross the Volturi, and partly because I had used my Alpha voice and ordered them all not to try and get me back.

_What's wrong?_ Tobias asked.

_I miss home._ I declared.

_Me too._ Tobias observed as he came to place his arms around me. _We will go back there one day._

_I know, I just wish it was today. It's New Years Eve and every New Year we see in means more time spent here. More time away from our families. More time I've spent slipping into darkness and the longer I stay the more mired I become. I killed Simone for no other reason than I was expected to, I had no argument with her. She was no threat to me, but I tore her to shreds without a seconds thought as I revelled in kill or be killed. How could I look them in the face after that?_

_Essie you had no choice. She would have killed you had you not killed her first._

_Only because we were in the Arena all because of me._

_Essie, you should not feel bad about destroying Simone. Given the chance she would have delighted in cutting a swathe through the packs and then gladly killed every last one of the Quileutes in order to quash the gene. She would have delighted in the chance to gorge herself silly, the Wolf Hunters are not often given the opportunity to feed so freely, especially in this day and age. You should not mourn the passing of Simone for she would have delighted in the status she would have received by beating you, not that it would have lasted long. Jane would have destroyed her regardless, but you would still be dead._

_So this is what I've come to? Making excuses for my questionable behaviour?_

_You cannot torture yourself my dear._ Tobias said and placed a kiss to my forehead. _You will have to do some things that lie in the darker shades of grey whilst here in Volterra, but provided you do not cross completely into the dark then you will not lose yourself._

I shook my head.

_Essie, were you not the one who stood up to Aro and stopped him from killing Malachite?_

_I may have saved Mal, but I more or less said it was ok for his parents to die._

_That's not what you said and you know it._ Tobias stated, his mind voice sounding a little angry now. _You saved Malachite and possibly any other Coven Child the Volturi come across in the future. Perhaps one day you may convince Aro to spare the parents also, but we can only take one step at a time. _

I sighed and leant my cheek against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

_I guess I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself._ I concluded.

_That's understandable at this time of the year._ Tobias observed as he stroked my hair. _I have had my own bouts of regret and homesickness, but then I remember that at least we are still together and as long as this remains true we can face whatever Aro decides to throw at us. _

There was a knock at the door and I shot up quickly to go answer it. It was Malachite dressed in an emerald green shirt and dark trousers. He was wearing a glittery cowboy hat and he grinned at me.

"Are we going to the party?" He asked.

"Party?" I asked with a frown.

"The big one that everyone is going to. They've all been talking about it." Malachite said excitedly, he obviously didn't know how the Volturi partied.

"Yeah." I said. "But somehow I don't think that party is for us."

"Why not?" He asked. "Jane said it was the best party of the year and everyone got to dress up."

"Have you ever been to a vampire party?" I asked.

"No."

"Good. Because you don't want to." I said abruptly.

Malachite pouted.

"Go if you want to, but don't come crying to me when they start eating all the party guests." I said and shrugged.

Malachite frowned at me.

"Aro is gonna invite a load of humans here. Let them eat a lot of party food and drink lots and lots of alcohol and then for the big finish the vampires get to feed." I explained.

"Why would they do that?" Malachite asked in shock.

"So they can feel the buzz of the alcohol themselves." I said, "Ain't that right?" I directed at Tobias.

"It is." Tobias said.

"But I want to go." Malachite complained. "I want to count down to the New Year. I've never been allowed before."

"But you can do that here with us." I pointed out.

"I suppose." Malachite said, looking subdued.

"Wait a moment." I said.

_Tobias, if they are having a party when are they likely to feed?_

_Well after midnight to allow the alcohol time to soak in properly._

_So we could go and leave just after midnight. That way we won't have to… No, I can't do that…_

"Sorry Mal, but you either party here with us or not at all." I said firmly.

"Why?" Malachite demanded.

"Do you really want to spend the next few hours partying with people who will be dead before the sun rises? Cause that's what will happen." I said bluntly.

Malachite seemed to contemplate this and he paled slightly.

"So what time does the party start?" He asked brightly.

"Whenever you want it to." I declared.

"How about now?"

"Why not." Tobias chirped in. "Come right on inside and let us ride this night into a new dawn."

"That sounds kind of pretty." Malachite conceded as he entered the room and shut the door. "Is it like an old saying or something?"

"Not really." Tobias said. "Although there are many in many different languages."

"You know a lot of stuff about other languages right?" Malachite asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"It is one of the aspects that comes with my power, yes." Tobias said patiently as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"So I tell you a word in any language and you can translate it?" Malachite asked.

"Provided I have heard the language." Tobias observed.

"Ok. Well something's been bugging me, something that the creepy man Darius said."

"Darius is dead. Just ignore whatever he said." I said, feeling my stomach clench a little at the mention of his name. "They were just horrible things said by a horrible person."

"I know that!" Malachite exclaimed. "I'm not on about the nasty things he said. I'm talking about a word he used that I don't know what it is. A word he called us."

"And what word would that be?" Tobias asked quickly before I could respond.

"I'm not really sure, but it sounded sort of like damn peers. He said, 'Well if it isn't the damn peers.' And that's what I want to know. What's a damn peer?"

Tobias frowned for a moment and then he smiled, "Was it by any chance dhampires?"

"That's the word." I confirmed.

"Ah yes. This is an old Slavic word meaning half vampire." Tobias explained.

"There's an actual word for half vampires and the Volturi decided not to use it?" I demanded. "Or anyone? Why?"

"I have no idea." Tobias said with a shrug. "Perhaps they thought that Coven Child sounded more poetic?"

"But dhampir is less of a mouthful." I pointed out.

"I have ceased to be surprised by language." Tobias said simply.

I went to argue with this, but then I guessed that he had a point. Who was I to argue with this, he was the language expert after all. And who knew, maybe in two thousand years I'd have the same view as him? Language was stupid, it changed a lot and who was I to guess why some words were used while others weren't?

"Maybe they thought it would sound too much like vampire." I conceded with a shrug. "Anyway, you know what it is now, so shall we get this party started?"

Malachite nodded.

"Although when I say party I mean movie marathon with some chips and dips that'll take us all the way to midnight for the countdown." I corrected.

"I think I'm a little young for the other type of partying anyway." Malachite admitted grudgingly.

"When you're older we'll have a right old hootenanny, but let's take it easy for your first year."

"Ok Ess. Anyway, it'll be nice to see in the New Year with the people who really love me, rather than the ones who just see me as some kind of tool they can use in the future." Malachite said with a little growl and displaying the incredible foresight he had from time to time.

"Cool." I observed and hugged him. "So what do you want to watch?"

"What movie do you like?"

I turned to Tobias and grinned.

"Shall we crack open 'Pink Stilettos'?" I asked.

"Essie have mercy, he is but a child!" Tobias declared aghast, although it was clear he was joking.

"I'm not too young to watch the film." Malachite declared.

"It is not whether the contents of the film is likely to corrupt you, but the fact that forcing it upon you would be considered torture in most countries." Tobias declared.

"Torture? Really? I gotta see this film!" Malachite declared, suddenly excited.

"Guess we're watching it." I declared. "And don't worry, we can add our own commentaries again. Only this time we've got Mal to add a new spin to it."

Mal jumped up and down in excitement.

"Why don't you and Tobias prepare the snacks and stuff while I set up the movies." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Mal said.

I went to rent the movies on line while the boys went to prepare some party food. I was happy with the film choices and I had them downloading while I moved the furniture around the TV into a more cosy setting. We settled down for a night of watching movies and generally having a good time.

I logged on to MSN at five to twelve to find that most of my family were online. I was happy since it meant that we could wish each other Happy New Year, even if it was a bit premature for those back home. It was nice to have that connection and then to sing 'Auld Lang Sine' with Tobias and Malachite. I kind of got over my thoughts of homesickness from earlier when I realised I had something of a family here.

I had Tobias, my lover, my confidante, my friend, and I had Malachite, the little brother I cold dote upon since I was unable to do so with Hunter. I had a little family here, a substitute maybe, but I knew I could count on both of them and that's what family was for.

It was a good way to see in the New Year and well Malachite and I fell asleep on the sofa and I felt a little lost when I woke up the next day. I could feel the cold of Tobias on my left side as I leant against him and the warmth on my right side as Malachite leant against me. As soon as Malachite sat up I sat up and stretched, it felt good.

"It's New Years Day." I said with a smile as I watched the light stream in. "I have a good feeling about this year. It's gonna be different."

"I'm glad you're optimistic." Tobias said and kissed my cheek.

"It's the best way to be. Positive thoughts and all that. Isn't that right Mal?"

"Yep." Malachite answered.

"This year will be different." I declared.

Optimistic was right, I should have known better than to get my hopes up. The year seemed to drag, yet with every passing day I realised how further away from Essie I was becoming. I wasn't me anymore, not in a big way, but there were little things. One day in the summer I had been taking Malachite out to the market and we passed a tourist group on our way out. It was a group on one of the 'special tours' and I didn't even bat an eyelid or feel any empathy for them until later that night when I realised that I should have done and I chastised myself for my callousness.

I felt so sickened by my behaviour that I couldn't face my friends or family, even in e-mail. I punished myself that night by not going near my inbox, I was just glad Tobias wasn't here to see my sin first hand. That was another thing that was starting to bug, Aro seemed to be sending Tobias away on more of these little errands and half the time Tobias said himself he was surplus to requirement and I could only guess that Aro was testing us, maybe seeing how far he could push us before one of us snapped.

I was pretty much at the end of my tether but I focused most of my anger into my feud with Jane. In fact I poured so much anger into it that sometimes I wondered if I was just pretending or if I would rather have her as an enemy. That thought made me shiver, it was stupid to want such a thing, it was better to be her friend. And in a sick way I was missing her company when Tobias was away on an assignment, although from time-to-time she was sent away also.

The only constant in all this was Malachite, since he never got sent away for anything. I put most of my time and effort into his training and education and generally just hanging out with him. It was getting harder with the passing months to remember that he was still a child. He'd turned four in March and at that point he could pass for twelve, but it wasn't long before he was moving into his teens and that got a little embarrassing at first, trying to explain the facts of life to a four year old, but he seemed to know most of it anyway, but god knows where he'd got it from?

Since he was older physically it seemed wrong for him to stay cooped up so much and so Malachite started coming hunting with Tobias and me so that we could teach Malachite how to hunt properly. I know I used to cherish these times Tobias and I could be alone, but it was as if Malachite finally understood our personal needs and he was quick to leave us if we hinted in the right way.

I didn't observe my birthday and forbid Tobias from surprising me in anyway because I didn't want to acknowledge it. I didn't want to acknowledge such a landmark stuck here in purgatory. I would not say the age and I would not think it, I would not apply it to me. I will forever be twenty while here in Volterra; I will observe no other age. That was one of the reasons I deleted all my messages on Halloween without even reading them. If no one said it then it hadn't happened.

Toward the end of the year I couldn't believe how much Malachite had grown. He was very nearly as tall as me and I was sure he would be a little taller by the time he stopped growing. He was gonna break a lot of hearts too.

He had grown the spikes out of his hair almost immediately after the Darius incident and now he usually had it cut to a haphazard chin-length that he styled to look messy when it wasn't. His hair had darkened, but there were a few blond highlights when the sunlight caught it right. His eyes were startling green that could draw attention all on their own, but set into the beautiful half vampire face it was enough to steal any girls heart. I felt sorry for anyone who came across him because I knew he had a mischievous streak that wouldn't make him think twice about using his looks to his advantage.

I tried to teach him about ignoring the little voices of mischief, but it was clear he wasn't really listening. He tended to wander off into little daydreams now whenever I started talking about serious things and I had no idea whether this was because he found it a little boring as a four year old or because he had better things to imagine as a fourteen year old. I had been tempted to stray into his daydream when he wasn't paying attention, but then I though better of it. Some things were better left unknown.

We rolled right back into the New Year and I hoped that the pretence between Jane and me could finally be over. I just wanted to read the Twins now and know one way or the other. But every time we made a plan either Jane or me were called away for something or other. It seemed like we'd never get this done and so that went on the back burner.

All in all it was a boring year. Nothing happened; well nothing exciting and I think that was a worrying thing. What did it mean if I was starting to feel a little comfortable here? Did that make me a Volturi?

_God, I hope not…_

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Noble, fadewind and aussie-angel95**

**Sorry this took two weeks, I didn't even notice the time fly by. It was only checking the date on ch10 the other day that I realised how long ago I posted. Hopefully after Christmas I'll get back into the swing of things and I'll have regular weekly updates again. **

* * *

The summer was hot. Hot, hot, hot. Well the summer was usually hot here in Tuscany, but this year was the hottest since records began. I swear it was hot enough to make the vamps skin feel warm, not that I got to test it much since Tobias had been sent away again. I could really use his cool right now to snuggle up to in the night. Even Jane would have been a help, but since we still hadn't managed to implement our plan for the Fire Twins we were still enemies.

It was hot and Malachite and me were suffering with the heat. After a lot of persuasion we managed to convince Aro to install an air-conditioning unit in my chamber and we spent most of our days sitting right in front of it half melting. We also managed to gain the opportunity to go out into the city when we wanted to. Malachite looked around sixteen now and we pretended we were students on a cultural holiday for the summer.

We spent our days trawling the more modern shops that offered air-conditioning and eating gelatos and drinking lots of soda. I had to cut my intake of soda down when I started to get a little hyper, but iced mineral water was just as refreshing. It was hard to believe it was this hot and it was still early June, I'd hate to feel July if it was any hotter than this.

Running was harder, especially as the wolf. I always waited until at least an hour after dark before I went running, but since it was getting closer to mid-summer the night hours were scarce and it barely cooled at all. It had to do though, or Miss Wolf wouldn't get to run at all.

It was the twentieth of June and it had to be the hottest day yet. I just decide against all thoughts of running and basked in the glorious cool of the AC. I sat at my computer while Malachite dozed on the bed. I decided to check if anyone was chatting on MSN rather than be bored.

Sammie was on-line, which was kind of weird since she was supposed to be on her honeymoon. Even before I had the chance to log on properly she had already messaged me.

**Sammie Says:**

_**-Hey Boss**_

_**-How are you?**_

**Essie Says:**

_**-I'm fine Sammie**_

_**-But aren't you on honeymoon?**_

_**-Why are you on MSN?**_

**Sammie Says:**

_**-I wanted to talk to you**_

_**-It's a nice night right?**_

_**-Why don't you go for a run?**_

**Essie Says:**

_**-Huh? :-s**_

**Sammie Says:**

_**-Just go for a run boss**_

_**-Wolf form**_

**Essie Says:**

_**-Ok. Give me 5**_

I signed off MSN and looked over to Malachite to see that he was still sleeping. Good, I had a feeling that whatever this was in aid of I'd be better to go alone.

I left my chamber and hurried toward the training area. Luckily it was empty. I quickly got out of my clothes and phased.

_Hey boss, boss hey._

_Sammie?_ I asked in astonishment as I felt the pack mind for the first time since I could remember when.

_Hey Boss. You miss me? _She asked excitedly.

_Of course I have. Where are you?_

She didn't need to answer. Suddenly I knew, she was in a town a few miles outside of Volterra. She had decided to tour Tuscany with Max for their honeymoon and they were about to head back home, but first…

_You have got to be kidding me!_ I declared.

_No boss. I'm coming to meet you tomorrow, but it will be 11:30 until 12:30 so we'll be right in the middle hour of the day. I'll come meet you when they won't want to get to us and me and Max will be on a plane back to the States before night falls_.

_You've thought this through. _I said, genuinely impressed.

_Yep. I'm not just a pretty face._ She replied.

_Ok. Well this is where we'll meet._ I said, thinking the directions to her. _It's the furthest from any shadow while still being near the gates. I suggest you keep away from any alleyways if you're sure you want to go black ops on this. I wish you wouldn't do this and I could Alpha you not to, but I just know you'll find some way around it. So just get on with it, but make it the first and only time you set foot in Volterra._

_Ok Boss._ Sammie said in a subdued voice.

_Sammie, I'm happy you've come to visit me, I really am. But is it really worth the risk?_ Because I was really worried for her safety within the walls of the city.

_Yes. I need to see you again Boss. I miss you._ She said as a wave of her sadness hit me.

_And I miss you too. But is it really worth risking your life?_

_We'll pull this off._ Sammie said with certainty. _It will be just like the old days. _

I sighed, _Sammie, it won't be. In the old days the worst that could happen is that we'd be Res bound or grounded, here you could die. They'll kill you without a second thought and put it down to you being on their territory. They'd do it to teach me a lesson…_ I trailed off; I hadn't meant to think that.

_Why would they teach you a lesson?_

_They always teach you a lesson. Just when you start to think of them as being normal, they teach you a lesson._ I said sourly.

_What have they done to you Boss?_ Sammie asked with a gasp and suddenly I realised my whole mind was open to her; I'd forgot to re-forge our shields.

_It's nothing._ I said, slamming the shields down quickly.

_I think it's a good job I got here when I did. We need to talk about this._ Sammie said in serious tones.

_We don't._ I said firmly_. And you will not communicate what you saw in any way, shape or form to anybody else. What you saw, it has to be private_.

_But Boss, you have to get away from this place._ Sammie said in desperation for my sanity.

_I can't Sammie. If I do they'll come after us._ I pointed out sadly.

_Then Alpha them not to. It worked on us._ Sammie stated.

_I'm not that powerful, besides Aro will find a way around it. You did._ I reminded her.

_Yeah, but you have to use the right words_. Sammie said softly. _You told us not to come get you, not, 'never visit me'._

_The right words or not, Aro's bound to have thought about how to counteract my power by now and has something in place to protect him. I don't know, maybe he'd get the Fire Twins to remove the memory of my order and then they'd be able to come after us still_. I surmised.

_I don't think it works on whether you remember it or not._ Sammie said. _You don't know what it's like to be Alphaed. It's not a voice in your head; it's a physical thing, right through your body. No matter what you do you just can't move in anyway that would go against your Alpha's orders. You don't hear the words again; you just can't do the thing said._

_I'd rather not take the risk. _I said. _If my being here protects everyone back home…_

_But at the expense of your health?_ Sammie was really worried about me if she felt the need to interrupt. _The way things are going there won't be any need for the Volturi to release you because you'll be one of them_.

_Never! _I growled out loud, the sound came deep and savage from my chest and echoed off the rocky walls.

_That's the Essie spirit; keep a hold of it Boss._ Sammie said happily and I knew she was grinning.

_I'm not gonna let them grind me down.__ I promise you Sammie; __They won't make me forget who I am. I'll die the day I become just like them._

_You might die Boss, but your body will continue. That's why you have to work hard to fight them. Don't become one of them._

_I won't._ I promised_. If I ever sink that low, well I won't stay there. I'll find my way back. _

_I just hope you do Boss._ Sammie said in a simple manner that made me wonder exactly how bad my deeds had looked to her.

We were quiet for a moment.

_Anyway, it'll be good to see you again Ess, even if it is only for an hour. _ Sammie said lightly, breaking the tension.

_It'll be good to see you too Sam, even if you are married now._ I teased.

_You would be too if it hadn't been for all this_. Sammie replied in all seriousness.

_Maybe… _I conceded, although I was unsure it was something I wanted.

_Not that you and Tobias need to prove your love or that I'd think any less of you living in sin, but it's nice for the big ceremony._ Sammie stammered, back tracking.

_I don't think I'd like that much attention_. I said mournfully.

Sammie snorted.

_Ok, so I would _love_ the attention, but it just seems like a lot of bother for a legal contract_.

_Maybe you'll feel differently when you come home_. Sammie remarked.

_Maybe._

_Well I've delivered my message, I'm gonna return to Max now before he starts to worry._

_And so you can do some couply stuff_. I teased hoping to leave it on a light note.

_We are on honeymoon._ Sammie said, blushing in her mind voice.

_I know. I was teasing you. Before you go, I'll have Mal with me tomorrow._ I warned.

_Mal? Oh, that half blood kid you've been tutoring? _She said, recalling the sparse details I had supplied in my e-mails.

_Yeah. He can be trusted to a point but don't mention anything about home or any of our family in front of him. We can do it telepathically if we have to. I know he wouldn't tell Aro anything…_

_But Aro will read it from him_. Sammie finished for me.

Yes.

_No worries Boss. I won't say anything. Actually maybe it's best I tell you about the picture now._ She conceded.

_What picture?_

_This one._ Sammie said and I saw the picture of her with her swimming class. _That little kid in the centre front, that's Hunter._

_Hunter?_ I was stunned for a moment.

_Yeah. I know the pics aren't clear or anything, but at least you'll know where to look for him so you can see how he's getting on_.

_Oh…_ I couldn't think of a response, I was too overcome.

_I know, and you're welcome_. Sammie giggled.

I allowed all my feelings of thanks flow to her once more, still unable to form words.

_Hey Boss, you're making me blush._ Sammie giggled again. _I just wish there was some way to show you Tina too since she's like you and all, but she's not old enough for my swimming class yet._

_Tina? Is that Tish's daughter?_ I asked intrigued.

_Yeah._ Sammie confirmed.

_Well it's good to finally know her name. Besides the picture thing may be too risky. _I pointed out.

_I guess._ Sammie conceded.

_Although it was a nice thought. _I added, since I didn't want to sound ungrateful.

_Anyway, I really should get back to Max now._ Sammie said a little on the desperate side.

_Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, but Sammie, if there's even a hint of cloud,_ _DO NOT ENTER!_ _Is that clear?_ I demanded.

_Yes Boss, and you didn't have to Alpha me, I'm not stupid_. Sammie said rolling her eyes.

_I know, but I just want to keep you as safe as possible._ I admitted.

_I know, and I promise I won't do anything too risky._ Sammie replied.

_You better not. And you better not come any closer to Volterra than you already are tonight. And phase back, if a Wolf Hunter sees you they won't think twice about killing you._ I warned.

_Why?_

_Because I killed two of them in the Arena._ I admitted. _And also because you're a wolf. Even though you're clearly not a Child…_

_Ok Boss, you can spare the lecture. I'm phasing back right now. Night._ Sammie said in a rush.

_Night._ I replied.

I felt the tingle as Sammie phased and her mind left mine.

I stayed out running circles of the training area for another hour until I was sure she wasn't going to phase again. Satisfied I went to my clothes and phased back. I returned to my chamber, which felt delightfully cool now, Malachite was still asleep on the sofa.

I smiled and went to shower and get ready for bed. I don't know what it was, but for the first time since coming to Volterra I slept well without Tobias there with me. I realised that this visit of Sammie's, despite the risks, was something I needed. It was time to reboot as Essie, and Sammie would remind me of the girl I left behind in La Push.

I awoke around eight the next morning feeling pretty good. I ate some cereal before showering and dressing in clothes that were appropriate for a day of sightseeing. It was nearing nine by the time I was ready, but Malachite was still fast asleep on the sofa.

"Come on sleepy head time to get up." I called.

He frowned slightly but didn't wake.

"Come on Mal. We've got stuff to do." I said, prodding his side.

He groaned and batted my hand away.

"Do you want me to come get you out of that dream?" I demanded, folding my arms.

Malachite gasped and sat up although he rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm up. I'm up." He assured me.

"Good, now grab some breakfast, shower and dress. We're heading out to town today." I informed him.

Malachite groaned and lay back down.

"But it'll be too hot." He groaned.

"I'll by you the biggest ice-cream portion they have and an extra large iced coke." I said, laying my bribe on the table.

Malachite groaned again, but he sat up and shuffled over to the table and sat down. I shook my head as I went to the kitchen and poured him a bowl of cereal and placed it before him. He more or less slumped over the bowl as he ate with the soon held awkwardly in his hand, almost as if his wrist didn't work. I bit back the criticism since I wanted him to move a little faster.

I told him to shower and dress and I tidied around the chamber while he did that. I was feeling a little anxious since I wanted to be on time for Sammie and we had to go the long way so that people wouldn't see us coming out of the castle. That was one of the conditions of our being able to go into town whenever we chose.

It was eleven when he was finally ready and after a brief visit to Aro to tell him that we were going out for the day I rushed Malachite through the tunnel system until we came to one of the street access points.

We rushed through light foot traffic toward the gate entrance of old Volterra, the point we were not allowed to venture beyond. There was a café set up here and places for people to sit and enjoy the sun. This was what we needed, a big open place near the entrance where Sammie had a quick exit and the Volturi where unlikely to venture for fear of exposure. It was much too hot to be hidden in Volturi robes; it would raise as much suspicion as if they showed off their rainbow skin.

Malachite and I sat on a bench and I watched the crowds anxiously, half hoping that Sammie would decide against coming, whilst at the same time growing excited that I'd get to see someone from home. It had been too long since I'd looked upon another face from home and this would be the best thing out of this whole thing, just being able to see Sammie again.

I saw her, entering in a group of people. She looked part of the tour but she broke off after I called her telepathically. She came over to me all smiles and I stood, feeling too emotional for words as we hugged. It was like a piece being returned to me, a lost limb I hadn't realised I'd missed so much until this moment.

"I almost didn't see you sitting here." She whispered into my ear. "It's good to see you again Ess."

"You too." I said, on the verge of tears.

Then I remembered Malachite was still sitting on the bench. Introductions were in order. I led Sammie to the bench and Malachite rose to his feet politely, he'd been picking up some etiquette from Tobias.

"Sammie, this is Malachite." I said, indicating him. "Mal, this is my good friend Sammie."

"Pleased to meet you." Malachite said, with a bow of his head.

Sammie giggled, "You sound just like Tobias." She observed. "Good to meet you too, although I was expecting a little kid not a teenager."

"I'm only five but I grow quickly." Malachite whispered.

"Yeah. I've just never met a, you know, when they were still growing before. I mean there was…"

I shot Sammie a look.

_Don't mention Ebony._ I said into her mind desperately.

"Essie." She said, just about saving herself. "But she grew up like the rest of us on the Res."

"So you're a Quileute too?" He asked.

Sammie nodded her head.

"Do you turn into a wolf?" He asked in a hushed voice that no human had a hope of hearing.

"Yep." Sammie said proudly.

"Wow." Malachite observed as we sat on the bench. "But aren't you frightened the Volturi will catch you?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong visiting my friend." Sammie stated. "I haven't seen her in three years and since I was here in Tuscany I thought I'd pop in and say hi."

"Why are you in Tuscany?" Malachite asked and I had the feeling he was covering all the bases to quash any suspicions Aro might have if he were to read this little meeting from an unwilling Malachite.

"I'm here on my honeymoon." Sammie said with a smile.

"Cool. Well." He said, standing up. "I can do with some ice-cream. Would you ladies care for some?"

"Yes please." I said immediately.

"Why not." Sammie said with a grin.

Malachite smiled as he nodded at us before wandering in the general direction of the shops.

"He's so cute." Sammie observes. "And so polite."

"When he wants to be." I said with a snort.

Sammie chuckled.

"I can't get over his eyes though." She whispered. "So much like…"

"I know. And that was one of the things that made me attack Aro to save him." I admitted, unable to raise my voice above a whisper.

Sammie gawped at me.

"You attacked Aro?" She gasped.

I nodded.

"And you survived?" she exclaimed.

"He understood why I would be upset, but he did send me to the dungeon and let me think that my efforts had been in vain. Then just sent Mal to me without prior warning. I thought he was a ghost when I awoke to find him in my room."

Sammie chuckled.

"Only you would get away with that Boss." She said.

I shrugged.

"So, how's married life?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Good." She observed. "It's been great so far. I know this is just the honeymoon, but we have been living together for the last three years so it's not as if there's going to be a big upheaval to our lives."

"That's good." I said.

Sammie regarded me for a moment then patted my arm.

"You'll come back to us and it'll be just like the old days." She promised.

"Yeah." I agreed, but the truth was I knew it wouldn't be.

I may not have moved forward, but Susie had a kid, Sammie and Harry were married and settling down to life with their imprints, and I was still where I was when I finished school. It wouldn't be like the old days. They had responsibilities that extended beyond just us four now, whereas I was still a kid compared to them.

I tried not to let the foreboding show as I said, "So how is that niece of yours?"

"She's great. She just started walking and she says momma, which Susie is so pleased about. She had a bet going with Tuck over whether Danni's first word would be momma or dada. Well she gotta take what she can since she can't phase anymore." Sammie said in a rush of sharing.

"What?" I demanded of the latter.

"Susie, for some reason she hasn't been able to phase since Danielle was born. It just won't work anymore. She says she's lost the fire. And she has, it's not there, as if it's gone out. I don't really know what to make of it, but she just can't phase." Sammie said clearly at a loss.

"Was she pissed?" I asked, imagining how ungraciously Susie would have taken such a thing.

"At first. But now she's happy cause it means she doesn't have to learn to control it. She's just a regular old human woman with a freak for a sister." Sammie said the latter with a grin.

I chuckled and felt a little lightened; it was good talking to Sammie again.

"So how are things between you and Tobias?" She asked, looking for a light subject, she didn't know the sore point it was at the moment, and I didn't want to burden her, but she deserved at least a small glimpse of the truth after coming all this way.

"Good. Well as good as they can be here in Volterra. I feel so guilty for dragging him here, and now he has to run errands for Aro. He's away somewhere as we speak on an 'assignment'. But most of the time he has nothing to do, Aro just likes to separate us. It's stressful, and everything has to be so carefully planned out that there's almost no passion in it. Just following routine." I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Don't fret Ess. It'll work out in the end. You'll see." Sammie encouraged, ever the optimist.

"I'll try to hold on to that." I said dryly.

Sammie smiled and patted my hand, choosing to ignore my sarcasm.

Just then the clock tolled twelve in the distance. Sammie sat up and looked around, seeming a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mal's been gone an awful long time." She said.

"He's ok." I assured her. "He's just taking his time to give us some space."

"Tactful." She said impressed.

"Yeah. And insightful." I declared, adding to his repertoire.

"What do you mean?" Sammie asked, sounding intrigued.

"If he were here for all our conversation he'd become Aro's inadvertent spy." I reminded her.

Sammie frowned at me and I decided this required further explanation.

"I have a good reason to shield my mind and Tobias' mind from Aro, but there's no reason why he'd accept me shielding Mal's mind, so I have to be careful what I say around him." I explained.

Sammie nodded.

"I think Mal has realised this, but I hope his thought then was just letting two old friends catch up." I said, realising a flaw if Mal didn't think along safe lines.

"Do you like looking after him?" Sammie asked.

"It's not too bad. It's a bit easier now he's older, but I still have to remind myself at times that he's still only five. While at the same time he hates being treated too much like a kid because some of his mental faculties are more in line with the sixteen year old he looks."

"That does seem confusing." Sammie conceded with a frown.

"Yeah. But I'm Essie Black and I can handle anything." I declared with a grin.

"You sure can Boss." Sammie said with a grin.

We both laughed and it was at this point Malachite returned.

"Your ice cream ladies." He said, handing us each a cone of vanilla while he kept the chocolate one for himself.

He licked at the run off as he sat down next to me.

"You were gone a while." I observed.

"Yeah. I thought that Sammie's come all this way to Volterra and she won't have time to get any souvenirs so I got one for her." He said, handing over something wrapped in a paper bag.

"Thanks." Sammie said as she tried to open it one handed.

I took her ice cream and held it as she broke through the piece of tape holding the bag closed. It turned out to be a ceramic photo frame that was shaped with the landmarks of Volterra.

"This will be great." Sammie said. "It was kind of you Mal." She added and she hugged him.

Malachite shrugged as if it was no big deal, but he was blushing slightly.

We talked nonsense while we finished our ice creams, and then it was half past. It was almost a Cinderella moment as the chimes rang the half hour. Sammie and I both shot to our feet and I hugged her, almost not wanting to let her go. But I had to. She had to leave Volterra and Tuscany before the vampires knew she was here.

"Don't do this again." I whispered into her ear.

"I won't Boss." She promised.

"Message me as soon as you get home." I instructed.

"I will."

I nodded my head and hugged her one last time.

"This meant a lot." I said. "Good bye."

"Bye Ess." Sammie said solemnly and we stepped away from each other.

There was a crowd of tourists heading out of the gate, Sammie went to join them. She didn't look back as they milled through the gates with the other tourists. She was part of that group now and they were being driven straight back to their hotel. Max would be waiting with packed bags and a car ready to take them to the airport. They would be in the air within three hours and they would be out of reach.

"Shall we go for lunch?" I asked Malachite.

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

I would have preferred to go back to my chamber and lock myself away for the rest of the day, but the longer we were out the more time I bought Sammie. We could spend most of the day out wandering the streets and it would seem like another normal outing.

We spent the rest of the day practicing our Italian with the locals and I am getting pretty good at it now. It made our trip out more valid and that was what we needed right now, validity to delay any suspicion that Aro might have to the true motive behind our trip this day.

We were out until well after six and I had to hope that Sammie and Max were somewhere over the Atlantic. Malachite and I returned to the castle through one of the many tunnels when I remembered we had to attend Court this evening. After a quick stop off to change into one of my purple gowns we went to the Audience Chamber where Court was just about to begin. I slipped into my spot behind Marcus as Malachite went to stand among the 'civilians' of the Volturi.

I remembered just in time to draw down the heat and allow the cool to descend over me as the big doors were opened and a fanfare sounded. Then what seemed to be a parade came drifting into the Audience Chamber. There were three in the lead, dressed in long pale robes that reminded me of Marlin's costume from that one Halloween. One was female and the other two male.

The woman, who was tall and willowy and had gold wire plaited into her brown hair, appeared to be the leader. It was clear these vampires were old; they had the dusty thin skin of vampires who didn't get about much anymore and the red eyes of carnivores.

"Ceridwen my dear, so nice that you could make it." Aro said pleasantly, moving forward to take the female's hand.

"I had to come on this significant day to honour our cousins. Is it not a hundred years since last we met?" Ceridwen replied in a dull flat voice.

"A hundred years? They seem to fly." Aro said jovially.

"Indeed. We bring greetings from Afallach and bear sufficient tribute for our Etruscan cousins." Her voice still lifeless.

"And we have tribute for our Druid cousins." Aro said, bowing low.

Ceridwen looked on impassively, she had seen this all before and didn't have the patience to play on ceremony any more. She merely wished to get this over with so that she could return to her island and stay there in comfort for another hundred years.

"Shall we make our way to the Arena where the festivities may begin?" Aro asked, offering his arm to Ceridwen.

Suddenly I had a sick feeling in my stomach. What kind of 'festivities' and what would the 'tributes' be?

Ceridwen nodded and took Aro's offered arm. The taller of the two druid males offered his arm to Sulpicia and I knew that he was Ceridwen's mate and second in command of their little vampire family. Caius led Dora to follow the others while Marcus offered his arm to me and I realised I was to follow.

I took the biggest risk ever, but I had to know what was going on.

_Who are these people?_ I asked into Marcus' head.

_These are our druid cousins. They hold an island as their territory and rarely meddle in vampire politics and therefore hold no threat for our well being as a race._ Marcus thought without hesitation despite the fact we'd never communicated in this way before.

_Where is their island?_ I asked.

_Somewhere around the Island of Britain as far as I know. I have never looked into it, geography is Caius' forte and since I rarely leave Volterra now there is no need for me to know of other people._ Marcus explained without apology.

_What's their island like?_ I asked, intrigued despite myself.

_It's a fruitful one, most noted for it's apples, it is self sufficient, so much so that they can house a permanent colony of humans for food stock that they only need add to once in a while. I believe they have scouts who travel to the mainland to collect strays who will not be missed._ Marcus said without a thought to what he was actually saying.

_What? Like…they farm the humans?_ I exclaimed in horror.

_I suppose that's one way to put it_. Marcus conceded.

_That's awful._ I gasped. _Those poor humans._

_They have a better life than the one they would have had on the mainland and they know when they will die barring accident or they prove to have a useful skill._ Marcus said, as if that excused what the vampires of the island had done for millennia now.

_Useful skill?_ I asked, wondering why I was continuing with my inquiry when what I'd found out so far had been so bad.

_If they prove to be a great healer._

_And if they don't?_ I asked, although I already knew the answer.

_They are taken to the big house at the age of thirty-five where they are served to their masters._ Marcus said without a hint of disgust in his mind.

_God, that's awful. How often do they feed? There must be loads of kids born every day. There's got to be a lot of people on that island if they can afford to feed like that._ My mind raced ahead before I could stop it.

_Not as many as you may think. There are but Ceridwen, her mate Tegid and their child Taliesin. They are so old that they do not need to feed so often. _Marcus explained.

_What about those scouts or whatever they were that you mentioned?_

_There are two or three who are vampires who oversee everything, but on the whole they are human._ Marcus said softly.

_The humans actually go along with this?_ I demanded, thinking a lot worse of the humans who did this because they weren't compelled by the thirst and I found it hard to think that someone would just hand people over knowing what would happen to them.

_The humans are conditioned from birth to think of the vampires of Avalon as gods who deserve worship and sacrifice. It is a process that has suited them fine for centuries._ Marcus explained and I realised how effectively a vampire could pose as a god if they really wanted to.

_How do they get the people they kidnap to comply to this?_ I asked, thinking that any modern person wouldn't fall for their parlour tricks.

_It is ridiculously easy to change a person's view of the world when their life is not worth living._ Marcus said simply.

My thought was questioning.

_Of course they present Avalon as a paradise and it is a while before the new recruits realise that paradise has a price, but the price is little for a life better than the one they had previously._ Marcus explained.

_Did you say Avalon?_ I asked, shocked.

_Yes. That is our name for their island. They insist on calling it Afallach because of their origin. As I said, they have kept that island for many centuries and have managed to keep it secret through Tegid's gift while Ceridwen's gift keeps the place fruitful. They are not gifts that interest Aro, but they work well for that family_. Marcus said simply.

The conversation had carried us to the Arena and now I was being led up to the viewing area. I'd never actually been up here and I found myself being led into the royal box.

Marcus helped me into a chair and as I sat Ceridwen regarded me carefully.

"So I see your Lord Marcus has finally found a new lover." She observed and there was finally some life in her voice.

I felt Marcus freeze a moment before he let my hand go.

"No." Aro said. "Marcus was merely showing hospitality to our special guest from America since her young man is away on an assignment at present."

Ceridwen gave me a significant look that I didn't like. She understood full well who the Volturi's 'special guest from America' was. I felt a shiver run down my spine that added to the tightness in my stomach, I was not gonna enjoy this evening at all.

"Is the young man someone I know?" Ceridwen asked with interest and I just wished she'd go back to being passive and bland.

"Our newly re-appointed diplomat Tobias." Aro said.

"Tobias? I remember him well." Ceridwen said and I really didn't like the fondness of her smile. "He knew how to entertain well when he was your Lure. He knew how to be very, diplomatic. It was a shame one of our own made him soft to vampire ways."

I felt the anger rise but I pushed down on it hard. She was baiting me, I knew she was but I didn't know why. This was a test from Aro, I just knew it. I had to behave myself and not fall into their trap.

"I will have to remember you to him when he returns." I said in the politest voice I could muster. "He likes to be reminded of old friends."

"You are delightful child." Ceridwen said in a way that made it clear it was not a compliment.

"Should I mention you to Marlin also?" I said to let her know that I was friends with Marlin as well.

Ceridwen looked a little confused.

"Of course back then she was going by Magarax." I said with a shrug.

"Be sure you do." Ceridwen said with a smile, then she turned to Aro clearly dismissing me. "Shall we begin now?"

"Of course my dear." Aro said with a smile and he stood once more.

As soon as he stood the noise level dropped.

"My family." He called. "Today we are united once more with our cousins from that fabled isle. As we do on the summer solstice every one hundred years we come together in order to strengthen our alliance, and what better way than with tribute. Here for you now Brenhines Ceridwen we present you with our tribute."

There was the sound of horns and drums in a repetitive pompous beat as a procession was led into the Arena. It was full of humans in carnival spirit and I had to wonder if they quite understood what was going on here. Especially since one thing was apparent, they were all very young. I doubted one of them was older than twenty-five and there were a few kids amongst them. Suddenly I knew full well what a vampire tribute was and I felt myself freeze in place as I watched those foolish kids dance to their doom.

The procession ended with the kids grouped in the middle of the Arena facing the royal box and I had the strange image of the opening of an international sporting event. It was something in the way they were arranged. I felt sick and helpless, who was I to speak out against this…this tradition. He'd kill me this time for sure, and he'd kill Mal and Tobias too, in front of me so that I'd suffer before I died. Maybe he'd lock me somewhere and let me waste away? All I knew was that it wouldn't do to embarrass him in front of his friend.

Oh god...

Ceridwen stood up and the Arena fell to silence again.

"Thank you Volturi cousins for this most wonderful tribute, never have we received greater and we will repay in kind. We present to our cousins our tribute."

The music was more organic this time, but it matched the Volturi's in pomposity and I turned my face from the Arena, not wanting to see the poor unfortunates that would be led in as offerings to the mighty Volturi.

"Fifty humans as usual and also your strange request this time for various animals." Ceridwen announced.

I looked up in shock and down into the Arena. Arranged opposite the Volturi tribute was indeed fifty humans who looked around thirty five, and a lot of livestock arranged in cages. I didn't know what to make of this at all.

"It is a strange request, but these are modern times Ceridwen my dear and there are those who wish to seek out a different diet, much like our American friend." Aro said lightly.

I was the focus of Ceridwen's gaze once more.

"You drink animal blood?" She asked, sounding a little disgusted.

"It is the way I was raised." I said. "My entire family are vegetarian."

Ceridwen frowned at me; obviously this term was unfamiliar to her.

"It's what we call ourselves, the ones who only drink animal blood. It binds us close together." I explained.

"And yet you are here in Volterra?" She said.

"I fancied a little break, call it the end of my education if you like. Here I can learn a bit more about vampire kind outside of my family. It's like a vampire finishing school." I said with a shrug.

"Then to graduate would you not need to drink human blood?" Ceridwen demanded as if she'd found the floor in my argument.

"There's no rules that say I have to drink human blood, just that I require blood to survive. Besides, to take the life of a human goes against my Quileute beliefs." I said firmly.

"Quileute?" Ceridwen asked, looking perplexed.

"The people who Essie came from before she was made vampire." Aro said smoothly as he gave me a pointed look.

Ceridwen nodded her head and turned from me. I frowned.

_So she doesn't know about me?_ I asked into Aro's mind.

_Only that you are a very gifted vampire, do not allow her knowledge of what you are. Or Malachite for that matter. She does not know such things are possible. _Aro replied with his mind while still engaging in conversation with Ceridwen.

_How can she not know?_ I asked in shock, it seemed like everyone knew about half bloods these days.

_When her people come to the mainland they seek only to replenish their dwindling stock, they do not trade in idle gossip._ Aro explained.

_They should, it usually has some basis for truth_. I stated.

_But it can often be misleading_. Aro countered.

_I suppose._ I sighed.

I silenced my mind and allowed the conversation to drift over me. I had no idea what they talked about exactly and I wasn't really interested. I would have given anything to leave now and not have to sit here like a hypocrite watching the humans in their happy festivities when I knew full well what the grand finale would be.

"Would you not find that more comfortable?" I heard Aro ask and I realised he was talking to me.

"I'm sorry Master I was away with the fairies for a moment there. What did you say?" I said as politely as possible.

"I said that you may wish to leave the Arena now before the feasting begins." Aro repeated.

I nodded my head.

_And take Malachite with you. He is in the next box over, Ceridwen must not know of what he truly is._ Aro reminded me.

_Ok. I'll get him back safely._ I promised.

I rose to my feet.

"I will accept your offer to leave Master for as you know I do not share your diet, and I would rather not the temptation." I said.

"Then we will bid thee Adieu Essie and hope that you find a way to occupy yourself while you are alone." Aro said graciously.

"I believe there are a few new films I wish to peruse for vampire content. You know my little hobby of noting the things they get right and the laughable things they get wrong." I said with enough of a fond mocking smile as to be convincing.

"That sounds good, and as always I look forward to your review." Aro said with a small smile and a nod of his head.

I smiled slightly and bowed my head to Aro, and then I did the same to Ceridwen since I felt the occasion deserved it. Or at least she would expect it.

She barely acknowledged me as I left the royal box, but I was kinda glad she didn't, I'd rather be ignored by her than be too interesting. I went to the box that Aro had indicated with his mind. Malachite was sat in there with Jane, Alec and Gianna.

_I need to take Mal with me before the feeding begins_. I informed them.

They didn't even argue, obviously Aro had already informed them of this plan.

_Come on Mal._ I said, taking his hand. _You need to stick with me and we need to get back to the chamber stat._

Actually it felt weird holding his hand now that he was so big, but I had to remember that he was also a little kid under my protection and right now we had to get out of here. We had to get back to the safety of my chamber and hope Ceridwen wouldn't detect the strangeness of our scent. Well Mal's more than mine because I'd been Miss Vampire for a couple of hours now and that tended to make me smell pure vampire. I hoped it would be enough to mask Malachite's scent as I led him back.

I wished more than ever at that point that Jane and I weren't having this pretend falling out because it would have been to our advantage if more vampires had come with us to mask his scent, although it was unfair to ask Jane to forfeit the feast. Although it would be nice if she did it of her own accord, but I could never see Jane becoming a vegetarian even if we were good friends. It just wasn't her.

When we arrived back in my chamber I bolted the door even though it wouldn't hold against a vampire, it somehow made me feel safer. I sighed with relief as I sank into my armchair and Malachite took a seat on the sofa as he looked at me curiously.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I put my finger to my lips then tapped my head. _We need to keep to telepathy for now._ I informed him.

_Why?_

_We don't know who might be listening in. Aro doesn't want that weird vampire lady to know what we are and so we have to keep a low profile. Besides, did you see all the humans in the Arena?_ I asked not really wanting to tell him but he had to know.

_No need to sugar coat it Ess. I kinda got what they were implying by 'tribute' and I was anxious to leave. But you can never be sure what to do for the best when you're around that lot._ Malachite stated and rolled his eyes.

_Tell me about it_. I said, and suddenly I felt old. Really old.

_I think we should play a game our something. Take our minds off it? It might help._ Malachite pointed out.

_I don't want to take my mind off it. I deserve to be miserable for not intervening._ My words were harsh and my self disgust clear in my mind.

_It's not like we'll save any of them. All we'll do is end up getting ourselves killed and then Ceridwen will find out about the half bloods and maybe want to make some, I mean not her herself, but you know what I mean. Then Aro will be so angered by our betrayal that he'll never trust a single half blood ever again. And worse he might launch war on your family. If I know Aro it's that he'll find a reason to attack them. We're protecting more people this way._ Malachite pointed out.

_Sacrifice the few to save the many?_ I demanded.

_If that's what it takes_. Malachite said with a shrug. _Look, Ess, we'll never turn the Volturi vegetarian, the best we can do is ignore the things we can't change and focus on the things we can._

I looked at Malachite in shock. _Jeesh kid! Since when did you become so wise?_

_I had a great teacher._ He said, smiling at me. _Now come on, let's play something good and long like Monopoly, at least that way Aro won't know he's getting to us_.

_What do you mean?_ I asked with a frown.

_I think he knows Sammie came here today and I think he was showing how the Volturi are protecting you from the other big families. I think he wants you to forget the Quileute and the Cullens and fully embrace Volturi life. You're too much of an asset to let slip away and the further he can separate you from home the better_. Malachite said at length.

_How do you know all this?_

Malachite shrugged. _I've been reading psychiatry books. _

I raised my eyebrows, but I couldn't muster the surprise I would have felt under normal circumstances. I hadn't really considered psychology as a subject to teach Malachite, mainly because I didn't know the first thing about it, but I was impressed that he was willing to further his knowledge on his own. It made me confident that he would do this if I weren't around.

_Well I guess that's something you can teach me._ I conceded and Malachite grinned as if I'd paid him the biggest compliment ever.

_It's the truth._ I said, smiling back and I ruffled his hair. _So what game would you like to play, I mean I know you don't like Monopoly much cause I get over competitive. What game would you like to play?_

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Chess." He declared.

I baulked and looked to see if he was serious.

"I'm no good at chess." I said.

"I know. That's why we're gonna play." He declared with a confident smile.

"I won't even play chess with Tobias and he's bugged me plenty of times." I stated.

"Afraid to lose?" Malachite demanded with a grin.

"No." I growled.

"Then play me."

"I…" I sighed, I really had no excuse. "Ok. Maybe you can teach me and I can shock Tobias senseless when he gets back."

"Yeah. Let's do this for Tobias." Malachite responded.

I was hyped up to play now and by god I was gonna learn how those little horsy pieces could move. I was jittery as Malachite set up the board and I very nearly knocked all my pieces over when I reached for the first pawn.

Malachite and I played for an hour that first night, but it had been fairly late when we'd left the Arena and it had been a long day so we went to sleep not long after that, although I suggested Malachite stay here tonight and I took the sofa while he took the bed.

The next morning I was relieved to find a message off Sammie saying that her and Max were safely back in La Push. Mom and Susie confirmed this with their own messages and I was glad they were home safely and out of Volturi reach.

I wasn't sure how long the Avalon vampires would be here and I didn't want to go investigate. Malachite and I had enough supplies here in the chamber to last us a week so we could hole up for a while until we were sure the Avalonians had gone.

We watched films and read books, but mostly we played chess for most of the week. We kept to the chamber for seven days straight, although I was starting to worry because we'd need blood soon. I decided to give it one more day before I went to check but I didn't have to as Aro himself came to call upon us. This also coincided with my first real checkmate, Malachite had allowed me to win before, but I knew that I had really beaten him that time.

So Aro came to call on us on the seventh day. He knocked and I opened the door to find him alone. He swept into the room and took up position in Tobias' armchair, which I felt angry about but I bit back on my retort as I settled into my own armchair ready to hear what he had to say.

"Essie my dear, I am glad to find you well, I was beginning to think you had fallen ill since you have not been to Court this past week." He said in convincingly sincere tones.

"I was keeping myself out of the way, along with Malachite. I thought it would be safer all round if we stayed in this one place. Not leaving scent trails all around the place for Ceridwen to pick up on." I explained.

"Ceridwen left the day after the solstice." Aro informed me.

"You mean we've been cooped up here for a week for nothing?" I demanded. "Someone could have come to tell us."

"I thought you knew." Aro said serenely.

I gave him a sceptical look and he merely smiled.

"Does it matter? A week is nothing, truly. Or did you miss huntering?" He asked as he watched me closely.

Had I heard that right? He had said hunting, but at the same time it sounded like he said hunter.

I shook my head as my mind began to swarm.

"I haven't missed hunting." I replied. "It's the being cooped up that grates."

"But you've had Malachite's company. I'm sure you find he is like a brother to you. Not that I expect you to truly identify with the sibling bond since you are, after all, an only child." Aro stated.

"I would have liked a brother, or even a little sister, but I messed Nessie right up." It was, kinda true… Ok so it was a barefaced lie, but I was up against the odds here.

"It must be painful for you to know that." Aro said in consolatory tones.

I shrugged, "I like being an only child, means I get more me time with my parents. At least when I'm back home."

"I suppose that is one to look at it. Of course when I see how you are with young Malachite here I can see what a great big sister you could be and what a shame that potential is wasted." Aro mused.

"You can't help the hand fate deals you." I said starting to feel uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation.

"I suppose not." Aro said with a smile.

"Well I can't linger." He said, rising to his feet. "I'm glad to find you in good health and I hope to see both of you at Court this evening. I'm sure you will find it most rewarding." Aro winked and then smiled indulgently. "I wish I had a sister such as you."

I bit back on the words bubbling to my throat, 'You did have a sister and you had her killed you son of a bitch!' it wouldn't help matters now. Whatever those matters were.

"It would have been an honour." Was the best response I could come up with.

I didn't like the smile Aro gave me as he nodded in goodbye before leaving the room.

_That was weird._ Malachite thought toward me. _Why did Aro trip over his words like that?_

_I have no idea._ I said, regarding the door with a horrible sense of foreboding. _Come on; let's go grab some blood while we can._

_Rats?_ Malachite asked, making a disgusted face.

_It'll have to do for now, maybe we can go hunting tomorrow._ _I mean it has been a month since our last big hunt. _I pointed out.

_Shouldn't we wait for Tobias?_ Malachite asked.

_Who knows when he'll be back?_ I said sadly, _We can't put hunting off indefinitely and if he gets hungry he'll find the time to hunt while he's away_.

_So we'll go hunting, just the two of us? _Malachite said, sounding a little worried.

_If we have to. I think we can manage, just the two of us. _I said, not adding that we'd be perfectly fine without Tobias' help.

Malachite smiled.

"So let's go grab us some rats." I said with a smile.

We left the chamber and headed down into the rat dungeon. They were scampering around in their habitat, I could hear them scrabbling as they sensed our presence. Some of the older rats had survived by recognising our scent as dangerous and their offspring were quick to learn. But it didn't really matter, because we could always catch one or two whenever we needed the boost.

I caught one quite easily, but this was a slow one, old and close to death so the blood wasn't so good. I dropped the body to the floor, knowing that rats knew how to take care of their dead, although it involved a little cannibalism. Malachite was draining his third rat; I guess he'd left it longer to feed than I thought. I didn't think about it as I managed to snag a much younger rat, a fighter that hissed and tried to bite and claw me as I bit into it.

I didn't want Malachite depleting the rat stock since this was my emergency stash for if I had to over use my powers, so I left it at two rats and more or less dragged Malachite from the habitat.

_We can hunt tomorrow._ I reminded him silently. _Even if it's just you and me._

He perked up at the thought of hunting big game and exited the habitat.

_Come on, we need to wash and change before we go to Court._ I said as we headed back up the stairs.

Malachite gave me a sad look and I knew why, last time we'd gone to Court had been very bad.

_We have to go, Aro made it clear it was an order. Now go shower and dress and then come to my chamber. Just wait in the main room until I'm finished and we'll go to Court together._ I assured him.

_Sounds good to me_. Malachite replied, subdued.

I walked Malachite back to his room then went up the stairs and along the corridor to my own chamber. I bolted the door knowing that Malachite could let himself in and gathered together my Court apparel before entering the bathroom.

I locked the door and turned on the shower, revelling in the feel of the water against me as I washed. Luxuriating in the warmth of the water more than I had over the past week when I was confined with Malachite. I don't know why but I didn't feel comfortable enough with having a proper shower with him alone in the next room. It was probably because he was looking older every day and the lock wasn't really a deterrent against him.

I washed and soon I was drying myself. I dressed in another of the purple gowns and decided to allow my hair to dry naturally as I went out into the main chamber. Malachite was already there watching something on the TV, but he looked at me when I entered and he smiled.

"That dress suits you." He said.

"Thanks Mal." I said warmly, despite the fact that I wished I could take every single one of these dresses and burn them.

I sat in my armchair and we watched the TV for a few hours. Every now and then I'd run a brush through my hair so it wouldn't dry knotty. Time caught up with us and suddenly it was time for Court.

"Come on, let's get to Court." I said as I rose to my feet.

We made our way to the Audience Chamber and for once we were among the first to arrive. We entered and took our places to wait for it to start. As soon as the majority arrived Aro began and as things progressed I wondered why Aro had asked us to come here, it was just a normal day of Court. I allowed my mind to wander, flitting from brain to brain trying to find out what was going on, but nobody seemed to know.

The door opened at this point and Tobias entered, I felt my heart lift as he walked down the aisle with a vampire I didn't know. He was tall, about six foot two, with a neat dark beard. He was of Middle Eastern origin and he glared at Aro with suspicion.

Aro spoke in a language I didn't know, so I decided to listen through Tobias' mind to understand him.

"Ahmed, it is good that you could join us." Aro said with his usual warm greeting.

"What is it you want Aro? You promised to leave us in peace. I only came because my good friend Tobias promised me I would not be harmed." Ahmed replied.

"And you will not." Aro said smoothly. "I merely wish to know how things go with you."

"Fine until you sent your summons." Ahmed stated.

"Are there any new additions to your little coven?" Aro asked lightly, although I knew he had an ulterior motive.

"It is not your business, and no, there are no new additions." Ahmed snapped.

"Is that true?" Aro persisted.

"Yes." Ahmed responded firmly.

"Then you will not be adverse to showing me." Aro said, holding out his hand.

Ahmed glared at it before looking up.

"And have you own my mind?" He demanded. "I do not wish to be collected."

"It is the quickest way to prove your innocence." Aro enticed.

"But then you would own me for the rest of existence. Besides, I was not aware I was on trial." Ahmed pointed out.

"Of course you are not." Aro said, back peddling, "I merely wish to know the true number of vampires in our world."

"We have no new members." Ahmed said firmly. "I am most strict in this area, my people are not allowed to turn humans for they do not deserve our venom."

"If you will not comply then you leave me no choice." Aro declared.

Ahmed straightened to his full height and glared defiantly at Aro.

"Essie, come forward my dear." Aro said in light tones.

It took me a moment to realise that Aro was talking to me.

I stepped from behind the throne.

"Yes Master?" I said in what I hoped were obedient tones.

"Look to see if Mr Ahmed has any new members in his coven."

I turned to Ahmed and caught his eye before I began looking. He was good at burying his thoughts; he'd practiced for centuries to avoid the old pink rhinoceros because all his surface thoughts were concerned with when he had last fed. I closed my mind to those images as I burrowed deeper and there hiding right at the back of his mind was the secret he didn't want Aro to know. I didn't want Aro to know either; I decided that Ahmed had no new members.

I pulled my mind away and shook my head to Aro.

"He is telling the truth Master." I said.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked.

I nodded.

"Then why did you gasp as if you had discovered something of impotence?" Aro said with a small smile of triumph.

I goggled at Aro for a moment, I hadn't been aware that I'd gasped and I couldn't think of a good reason for why I had done this.

"Essie, I would think carefully over where your loyalties lie. If you oppose me on this, I will sentence you to death, along with all those you love, regardless of how much of a brilliant truth hunter you may be." Aro stated, and I'd never heard him threaten anyone so openly before, they were usually veiled threats.

"I…I… I'm sorry." I whispered to Ahmed. "There is a new member. Ten years ago one of Ahmed's men fell in love with a human woman but because of their law he was unable to change her. They still pursued a relationship that resulted in the birth of a Coven Child. Sadly the human woman didn't survive the birth, but the child did."

I couldn't look up as I spoke the words, but I could feel Ahmed's angry glare on my head. The air was full of betrayal and hatred. Ahmed didn't know much English, he'd made the decision long ago not to learn it, but he knew enough to understand what I'd just said.

I was too ashamed of my own actions to listen to the rest of the conversation through Tobias' mind, I stood there feeling miserable and the words swam around me. It seemed to be getting very heated, obviously not coming to a peaceful conclusion, but I still didn't want to hear what was being said.

"Essie, I think it best you leave." Aro's voice cut through my misery.

I looked up, nodded my head and left the Audience Chamber on legs that felt too weak. I wanted to run to my chamber and lock myself away, but I didn't have the strength to get there. I slumped onto a bench hidden in an alcove, my legs no longer able to support me.

I'd done something monstrous, I had betrayed Ahmed and his family. My only consolation was that I hadn't revealed Ahmed himself was the father, although I doubted that would remain secret for long. If he died, or his daughter, then I was entirely responsible.

"Ess?" Malachite asked softly.

I looked up and realised I'd been crying.

"What happened?" He asked.

_I think I just signed Ahmed's death warrant._ I said miserably.

_Aro would have found out any way._ Malachite said_, So why beat yourself up about it?_

_I can't rationalise this. If I do that then I'll start to think that other things are ok. The truth is I betrayed Ahmed and his family and now Aro has the excuse he needs to destroy them, unless any of them possess powers that he wants. He's always after powers and I bet he'll start collecting half bloods now, again thanks to me_. I let out a growl, angry at myself.

_But Aro threatened your family, how were you supposed to disobey him with that over your head?_ Malachite asked.

_And now Aro knows exactly what to do if he wants me to comply from now on._ I replied in a grouchy tone.

I sighed and wiped at my eyes.

Malachite tapped my back in a comforting manner.

The doors opened and closed.

"Essie." Tobias said with relief. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said in saddened tones as he crouched before me and placed his hand to my cheek. "And that I was not here sooner."

"I've been looking after her." Malachite said pointedly.

"Of course, and I am thankful that you were." Tobias replied.

"What have I done?" I gasped and I threw my arms around Tobias' and cried into his shoulder.

"They have not come to a decision yet but they are still negotiating." Tobias informed me as he rubbed my back. "Come, let us away to our chamber."

I nodded my head and we stood up. I had to lean against Tobias slightly as we began to walk down the corridor.

"Are you coming Mal?" Tobias asked over his shoulder.

"No. You two probably want to be alone. I'm gonna go to my own chamber." Malachite said, sounding subdued.

"If that is your wish, but you are more than welcome to join us." Tobias informed him.

"You know what they say, two's company, three's a crowd. Besides, you haven't seen each other for weeks." Malachite replied.

"If you insist." Tobias said in a tone I didn't quite understand, but I was in no mood to decipher.

Tobias supported me back to our chamber and I felt no relief when he shut the door, because I was a monster we couldn't lock out. I had condemned that man to death, I just knew it, regardless of any 'negotiations' Aro was pretending to have with him. If Ahmed's coven was destroyed, I would be to blame.

"No you won't." Tobias said firmly. "Aro would have found out eventually, using you saves time."

I wouldn't allow myself to believe Tobias.

"How do you think I feel? I am after all the one who brought him here. For the very same reason that you searched his mind, although Aro's threat wasn't so obvious when he said it to me. He hinted at how fragile you were despite all the advantages of your mixed heritage." Tobias said, pain on his face at the thought of it.

"He threatened you with me?" I asked, sitting up and looking at Tobias in shock.

"You are truly surprised by this?" Tobias asked.

"Not really." I conceded.

Tobias smiled at me then and all of a sudden his arms were thrown around me as he held me to his chest.

_I have missed you dearly my Essie._ He thought toward me.

_And I've missed you my Tobias._ I replied, hugging him back and placing a kiss to his cheek. _More than ever._

Tobias sighed and held me close, but I wanted more from him than comfort after such a long time apart, and soon we were kissing as fingers fumbled and we were making love for what felt like the first time in years.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This is dedicated to my Beta Noble. Thank you bach for all your help ;)**

**I'd like to say a Happy New Year to all my readers and I wish you well in the coming year**

**Now, on with the show…**

* * *

It had been four months, four bliss filled months since Aro had last sent Tobias away. I felt as relaxed as I ever did these days, that's not to say that I was cool calm and collected, but I was at least relaxed for Volterra. Things between me and Tobias were great and Malachite was getting smarter by the day, soon he'd need someone way more knowledgeable than me to teach him.

I tried not to let the stuff I couldn't change get to me, like the humans the Volturi would inevitably feast on or whether Ahmed and his family were still alive. Aro hadn't actually enlightened us on that matter, but all I could think was, thank god it's not my family. Does that make me a bad person?

Tobias said that it didn't and Malachite said it was just a coping mechanism because I felt so helpless, but I wasn't so sure. I was worried that I was starting to think more like the Volturi; because I'm sure Carlisle would have done anything in his power to intervene. I knew he would with every fibre of my being, and here I was letting the side down.

It was hard not to despair, and I tried my best not to because if I gave into it I might lose myself in darkness completely. The fact that Tobias hadn't been sent away was a big help, and I was also surprised at how much Malachite meant to me now, it really felt like he was my brother and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without him in it.

I guess it felt like us against them, the veggies against the carnivores, and Mal was one of us. Three against the entire Volturi. We had to stick together if only for that reason. Not that I thought Malachite would choose them, but it was that fact that had me fretting, as he grew older and closer to being fully grown. Would he refuse to help Aro and have to leave Volterra?

My practical side was all for that, I wanted nothing more than for Malachite to lead a happy life of freedom away from Aro's clutches and the darkness of Volterra. But there was a selfish shameful part of me that hoped he'd find some compromise and stay here with Tobias and me forever.

So it had been a good four months as far as I was concerned, I felt well rested and as content as I ever could feel in Volterra. I mean, back home I wouldn't have described myself as being particularly happy, but when you were a "guest" of Aro you had to take what you could get. Not that I'd ever tell him that because that might just be the thing to change my guest status to prisoner. Anyway, I'd had four whole months of restive sleep the day the note was slipped under the door.

It was on a piece of parchment of all things, so thick I was surprised it had fit under the door because it had been folded over. It was scribbled in thick black ink and I had to suppress the laughable notion that the writer had used a quill, surely the Volturi had heard of ballpoint.

All that was written was; _**Sister, meet me in the plague pit when the infernal orb is at its highest.**_

I frowned and showed the note to Tobias.

_I believe that's Jane's handwriting. _Tobias thought toward me.

_Any idea what she wants?_

_I think she wants you to meet her in the rat dungeon at noon. _Tobias said without hesitation.

_How can you be sure?_ I asked.

_Jane is unimaginative when it comes to coded messages. Hers is easy to decipher once you know what she is likely to use._ Tobias said with a shrug.

_Ok. So it's from Jane. I guess I should go see what she wants._ I said apprehensively.

Tobias nodded his head.

_What's the time now? _I asked.

We both looked at the clock, it was half eleven.

_Then I guess I should get a move on._ I said since I hadn't long woken up after taking advantage of a longer than usual sleep.

I showered quickly and dressed in a trouser suit that the Volturi had picked out for me.

_Can I borrow your robe? _I asked Tobias.

_Why?_ He asked in confusion.

_If Jane wants a clandestine meeting the disguise can't hurt. _I pointed out.

_That is a good point. _Tobias observed and he fetched his robe from the wardrobe. _Although it is short on you._

_I'm not intending on being in one place long enough for anyone to notice. It's just so that it won't obviously be me._

_I think it will fool them if you are on the move. _Tobias assured me and kissed my cheek.

I felt empowered by his words of encouragement and I kissed him on the lips before I pulled on the robes and headed out the door. I made my way swiftly to the rat dungeon, moving faster than I ever had before. I was sure nobody would spot me and once I was descending the stairs I knew I was safe.

I had my mind open as I reached the pungent darkness below so I knew Jane was there waiting for me.

_I'm here. _I thought toward her. _What do you want sister?_

"Essie?" She asked.

_Shhh! Think it and I'll hear_. I informed her.

_Very well. You came at my summons sister and for that I am happy. _Jane thought with a little scepticism that I would actually read her mind.

_I had to come or I couldn't call myself a friend. _I replied.

Jane smiled at me.

_I don't mean to rush things, but if you want to keep this on the down low we'll have to hurry._ I pointed out.

_I think it's time we put our plan into action. I am fed up of being enemies with you_. Jane said, sounding a little wary.

_Me too. So when do you want to do this?_

_How about in an hours time? I know the Fire Twins plan recreation at that time and I can inform one that I need their help with something in the Arena while you inform the other that you need her help in the library. That will give you the opportunity to read her without the other present. _Jane explained.

_That sounds ok. So half an hour? Where will they be?_ I asked.

_Near the library. I thought I'd allow you the closer option._ Jane answered.

_Thank you. _I replied. _You do know that I will bring Tobias with me. _

_I would ask for nothing else, and perhaps our brother Malachite would make for a good excuse for why you would require her help in the first place._ Jane suggested.

_Ok. That sounds good, but we have to agree which twin we will ask for. _I pointed out.

_What do you mean? _Jane asked looking confused.

_Well do you want Lisa or Louise? We can't just say I want you but not you. Say you ask for Lisa and I'll ask for Louise._ I explained.

_I think I can work with that. _Jane agreed. _I will see you in half an hour._

_Ok. _I agreed.

I left the rat dungeon quickly and made my way to my chamber. I stopped by Malachite's room first and knocked on the door. He took a moment to answer and when he did he looked groggy.

"Come on sleepy head we've got work to do." I announced.

"Give me a moment." He said and shut the door.

He opened it five minuets later, dressed and looking a little more alert.

"Come on, we haven't got much time and we need Tobias yet." I said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him along after me.

"Of course we need Tobias." Malachite murmured, but I ignored him as we rushed up the stairs.

_We're on._ I informed Tobias as I burst through the door, throwing off the robes and placing them on the bed. _We're due at the library in half an hour. Jane will take Lisa out to the Arena while we'll ask Louise to help us teach Mal some history in the library. Once they're separate I'll read Louise's mind._

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ Tobias asked, this was probably my last chance to back out.

_Yes. It'll be good to be over all this crap with Jane._ I said with conviction.

_I don't want you to put yourself in needless danger. _Tobias said solemnly.

_I know. But I won't. If I can't get a read on them they'll never know I was in their mind._ I pointed out.

_Just be careful. _He pleaded.

_I will._ I promised.

_Make sure you do._ Tobias cautioned and kissed me.

Malachite cleared his throat noisily.

"Yeah, we need to get going." I said.

We left the room and made our way toward the library. As we neared I could hear Jane informing Lisa that she was needed. I drew up with my boys and stopped.

Jane gave me a distasteful look.

"Essie." Jane said coldly.

"Jane." I said in similar tones.

We eyed each other distastefully. I gave a snort then turned from Jane to the twins.

"Which one of you is Louise?" I asked, "I heard you can give one hell of a history lesson that my boy Mal can benefit from."

The twins regarded each other for a moment, and then the one on the right stepped forward.

"I am Louise, but we are better giving the lesson together." She said flatly.

"But I need Lisa." Jane protested. "Aro ordered it."

"And Aro suggested I ask Louise for help. What's the problem? It's not like we're fighting over the same person here." I argued.

"No." The twins said in unison, although they looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of separating.

"If it is the Master's orders then how can I refuse?" The one I assumed to be Lisa said to Jane.

"I feel honoured to be recommended for such an important task." Louise said without a hint of sarcasm. "Allow me to part with my sister and then I am yours."

The twins took each other's hands before leaning their foreheads against each other. It looked like a touching gesture of farewell but I could feel the flow of information run between them. I couldn't read it but I knew it was there and I suddenly got a bad feeling.

Did they suspect? Were they planning how to counter us? Did they have to touch to communicate or did their power extend beyond that? I prayed that the Arena was beyond their range.

The twins parted, Lisa leaving with Jane. Louise watched them until they were out of sight and then she turned red eyes on me. Her expression was oddly blank and I could read nothing in her eyes. It was like being stared at by a china doll. I had the sudden sinking feeling that I wouldn't be able to read her, but we'd come this far so I'd have to try.

"Shall we get started?" I asked.

"Of course." Louise replied, holding me with her unblinking gaze.

"Ok." I said, managing to tear myself away. "Let's go into the library."

"Of course." Louise said, her face still blank.

I felt a shiver down my spine as we followed her in.

Malachite touched my hand.

_She's one scary woman_. He thought. _Do we have to do this?_

_Too late to back out._ I replied.

_It's not you know. We can just have the history lesson_. He pointed out.

He had a point, but I didn't need any encouragement to chicken out of this thing so I broke the link between us under the pretence that I needed to concentrate.

We settled in the library, I sat furthest away from Louise so that her attention could be mostly taken up by Malachite and Tobias.

Tobias started the conversation off with some comments about the Industrial Revolution and Louise started giving a first hand account of what it had been like to grow up during all the changes and what it was like to see the change of the landscape from rural to town.

I began to tune out, retreating into my mind so that I could start my recon mission. I let a tendril of my mind unravel slowly as I allowed it to travel toward Louise. I touched her mind but it was the same as ever, blank apart from the sentence she was speaking.

I didn't pull my mind back this time, I allowed it to linger, swimming around in her empty thoughts as I searched out a promising currant. Something snagged at my mind and I followed it. It led me through what seemed like a thick fog until I emerged into a dazzling brilliance. It was too bright to see, but it felt like someone was watching me.

"_Look at it sister, thinking it can see our minds."_

_The voices swirled around me unseen._

"_Yes sister. What fools the witch and the wolf are to think they could trick us. Our minds our own and will never be known."_

_I felt dizzy in the dazzling brilliance as the ground beneath me felt as if it was spinning too._

"_When will the poor wolf girl learn?"_

"_A lesson is in order."_

"_But the witch is a precious commodity to the Master, there is nothing we can do to her."_

"_But the wolf on the other hand."_

"_The wolf is also favoured, physical is out of the question."_

"_But the wolf must sleep."_

"_The wolf is a collector like the Master but does not like the things collected."_

"_The things collected will hurt the wolf."_

"_Let's open its mind to the stories collected."_

_I finally figured out what was going on and I began to retreat from the mind._

"_Oh no you don't little doggy." I felt something grab me. _

_It was a wrench, it felt like I was trying to drag a mountain with me, but I managed to pull myself free. I retreated from the bright light back through the thick fog. I ran, at least it felt like I ran, all the way back to my own head where I slammed down every shield I had lest they follow me._

_I gave a mental sigh of relief, but I wasn't awake. _

_I was in the dreamscape; only it was dark, completely dark like floating in space. But I wasn't floating; I was slumped down on what felt gritty, like cold sand beneath my fingers. I grabbed a handful and allowed it to fall between my fingers, it glittered in the non-light and I felt a chill in my bones._

"_Betrayer!" A voice rasped._

_I gasped and jumped to my feet, spinning around._

"_It's your fault I'm dead." Carita said, moving toward me like an unstoppable mist._

"_You were dead anyway." I said in a low voice. "I had to protect my family."_

"_By killing mine?" Carita demanded and her pack appeared, but they were superimposed wraiths in comparison to her._

"_Murderer." A voice said behind me and I spun again and came face to face with Blossom._

_It actually took me a moment to figure out who she was since I'd only ever met her once, but then again it's hard to forget the face of someone you tore to shreds._

"_You killed me." She stated._

"_You were on Quileute land with intensions of killing innocents, I had to stop you. We had to stop you." I pointed out._

"_I would not have bothered with your mangy tribe had you not destroyed my darling Munson." Blossom hissed._

_"Your 'darling' Munson should not have had his mind set on destroying my pack. Honestly, for such an old vampire he was dumb. If the Volturi wants you they'll come recruit you. Causing a big stir is only gonna get you killed. Anyway, I saved time killing him in Seattle and at least that way nobody else got hurt." I replied._

"_Excuses, always excuses. But nothing can diminish the fact that you still killed us." Blossom hissed as a wraith of Munson appeared at her side. _

"_Yeah Katy dear. So many cushy excuses, but what did Simone ever do to you?" _

_I felt a true shiver of terror run through me as I turned to find a grinning Darius. I thought I'd got rid of him but no; here he was in my mind. Simone was with him too, but she was only a wraith and she didn't say anything._

"_Simone is the only one I feel really guilty about because she was a victim of circumstance as much as I was. But at the end of the day it was her or me and I chose me. If you hadn't always been…" I shivered with revulsion as I remembered how he'd made me feel._

"_Still excuses Katy_. _We all got them. All us killers. I was a vampire driven by bloodlust, why should I give a damn about what me food thinks, after all it's just food?" Darius said with his annoying grin._

"_It's wrong to kill people." I growled._

"_So we're not people now?" Darius demanded, contriving to look hurt._

"_No. You are people. You were people, but we were on different sides." I said softly, realising how thin that particular excuse was._

"_Vampires and humans are on different sides." Darius said, still grinning. "Vampires are hunters and humans are prey."_

"_There are other ways to survive as a vampire." I protested._

"_Killing innocent defenceless bunnies?" Darius crooned. _

_I shook my head in disbelief._

_"Still makes you a killer."_

"_Leave me alone." I growled._

"_Hmmm…" Darius continued regardless. "You've been drinking blood from the age of eight, I could bring up every animal you ever killed, but I don't think there's_ _enough room here. And what about all those burgers and steaks you eat? The meats gotta come from somewhere."_

"_I didn't kill those." I said flatly._

"_No. You had someone else do your dirty work that time. But you can't deny what you are Katy. You're a killer born and bread. Part vampire, part werewolf both killers by nature, but they're nothing compared to humans, biggest killers of them all." He sneered._

"_I only kill when I have to." I said through my teeth, my hands clenching into fists._

"_That's all I ever did." Darius said casually._

"_What about Timmy?" I demanded._

"_Who?" he asked with a frown._

"_My pack brother, the one you tore apart the day the Volturi came for me." I spat._

"_He broke the law and was punished." Darius said in the simple manner Jane would have used._

"_What about all those vegetarian females you tricked into those stupid dates?" _

"_I was being merciful. None of them liked what they were or they wouldn't go against their true nature." Darius stated._

_I shook my head._

"_You carnivores and your 'true nature'. Ok. So it might be hard to switch to the veggie life, but when you get a hang of it then your eternal existence has more meaning." I argued._

_Darius snorted in derision._

"_Then how come the vegetarian vampires seem to be a lot happy and live more fulfilling lives than those of the carnivores?" I demanded._

"_You can't measure fulfilment by human standards." Darius hissed._

"_Really? Well I can't say the carnivore life sounds like much fun, always moving,_ _never still. Having to fight it out for hunting rights. Always having to be wary if you're wandering onto someone's territory. And the alternative is joining one of the established clans who still live in by-gone days and you have to remain in supplication far eternity. Now contrast that to as close as you can get to family, maybe closer than many people ever come. Understanding and the safety of numbers without the price of your freedom. Now I know which one I'd choose, whether it went against my natural instinct or not." I said, folding my arms in triumph._

_Darius gave me an angry look._

"_I don't know what this is supposed to be, but I'm out of here." I began to pull away from the dreamscape, preparing myself to wake up. _

"_That's right wolf girl, always running away from your problems. But we'll still be here when you get back and you have to fall asleep eventually." Darius sang in threatening tones._

I awoke with a start, jumping fitfully from my chair.

"Ess are you ok?" Malachite asked as Tobias helped me to my feet.

"Yes." I replied. "Just dozed off."

I looked at Louise who was smiling widely at me as she held her pointer between both her hands. I felt frightened of her, no of _them_. I got one clear thing when I got in their mind; their mind was _their _mind. They'd shared that space for so long now that even they weren't sure which was Louise and which was Lisa, usually they just took a wild guess. One thing was clear though; I didn't want to look in their mind again.

"I'm sorry to have bored you." Louise said lightly.

"Just haven't been getting much sleep." I lied. "Carry on."

"I was just winding up anyway." Louise said brightly and she turned her attention back to teaching.

The lesson lasted another fifteen minuets and the smile didn't leave Louise's lips the entire time.

I almost ran from the library when Louise wrapped everything up. I moved quickly back to my chamber with Tobias and Malachite trailing me.

"What happened?" Tobias asked as soon as we'd closed the door. "You're shaking." He said, taking my hand and it was shaking.

"Oh god!" I gasped as I sank into a chair. "They were waiting for me. They knew I'd try it and they did something to my mind."

"What?" Tobias asked kneeling in front of me and looking up into my eyes.

Malachite hovered on my peripheries unsure what to do.

"They broke all the locks." I stated.

"The locks?" Tobias asked in confusion.

"Know when you have to deal with things that you know are wrong but you have to do them anyway and you lock them all away? They broke the locks. In my head, they were all there accusing me." I explained.

"Who?"

"The people I have wronged. Everyone I've killed." I moaned.

Tobias hugged me tightly.

"They are just memories, they can't hurt you." Tobias pointed out.

"Not when I'm awake, but they're waiting for me there on the dreamscape." I whispered.

"They are still only memories." Tobias observed. "They can not harm you."

"It didn't feel that way in my dream." I murmured.

"Sometimes dreams can be scary and it feels like your in danger, but you're not." Malachite said softly. "I know I have nightmares now and then and sometimes it feels as if I can't wake up from them. I feel trapped in the dream and as if the danger could really hurt me, but I'm ok once I wake up."

"I know. I've had dreams like that too, but this just felt different. I don't want to go there again, I know that much." I said emphatically.

"Can you keep out of the dreamscape?" Tobias asked.

I shrugged, "I'll have to try, or just not go to sleep."

"You can not go without sleep." Tobias said softly. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

"If I feed every day I think I could handle it." I replied. "But I'll think it through if it comes to that. At the moment I'm not desperate enough to risk it, but I need a back up plan just in case."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

Jane opened the door and floated into the room looking extremely happy.

"Was our plan successful sister?" She asked.

"No." I said. "Well I mean yeah."

"Confusing." Jane said with a frown. "Which answer is it to be?"

"I managed to read their mind. And that is a deliberate singular; they share a mind even when they're not in the same room. Their mind is always linked together and they don't even see themselves as separate entities anymore, but as for them being untrustworthy? I have no idea." I answered.

"Why not? You said you read their mind." Jane pointed out.

"I entered their mind but they were waiting for me. They countered by opening old memories in my head that I'd rather forget. As retaliation goes it's not very effective but I know I don't want to look in their mind again." I said with a shiver.

"Hmmm… Well that is most interesting. I am even more worried now that they have affected a mind like yours. I will burn them if they try to touch me." Jane said savagely.

"For the sake of my curiosity Jane, what made you think they were suspect?" Tobias asked.

"There is something about them I do not trust. I cannot place my finger on it. It is merely that they…" She trailed off, looking for an appropriate word.

"Give you the creeps?" I suggested.

Jane regarded me for a long moment before she nodded. "Yes, I believe I could adopt that term for this one instance. They do 'give me the creeps' as you said. They are up to something and you were my last hope of detecting it. I have no evidence now to speak my grievance and Aro can not touch them to find the truth for they may take his mind."

"Guess we're back at square one." I said despondently.

"Not quite my friend." Jane said. "We now know they do indeed have a mind they share and their heads are not as empty as most telepaths seem to think."

"I just would have preferred to get something more solid out of it for my troubles." I said with a sigh.

"We are friends again." Jane stated.

"I guess there is that." I conceded.

"Good. I will see you all at Court." Jane said with a curt nod, and then she left.

_I notice she has suffered no penalty for her hand in this._ Tobias thought to me.

_They know they can't touch her. But I guess I should be thankful that I'm enough of an asset that they didn't want to risk harming me in any visible physical way. Bad dreams I can deal with._ I pointed out.

Tobias kissed me on the lips and Malachite looked away quickly. I giggled and stood up.

"I guess we should get ready for court." I said happily despite the prospect of bad dreams I felt good.

And so time wound on again. The ghosts in my dreams only bothered me when Tobias was away, so there was nothing new there. Although the horrors they inflicted on me seemed worse than before. The most effective way to beat them was to wake myself up, and this seemed to work well, apart from me not getting much sleep of course.

Being friends with Jane again was something of a relief and I had kind of missed her friendship in a worrying kind of way. I suppose sometimes you just need a girls night in and neither Tobias nor Malachite were up to the task, although they did do their best. So it was back to the occasional Dexter marathon and, to my utter astonishment that Jane watched it let alone would admit to it, Glee marathons.

I think her favourite character was Sue Sylvester, I didn't really have a favourite character, but I loved the singing and the overall cheesy feel to it. I'd never actually watched it before since the show was so old and they mainly do pop music, but I was glad Jane talked me into it.

Tobias and Malachite didn't agree since I spent the next couple of weeks singing the catchy songs whenever the whim took me. It was fun to tease them, cause you know I'm not the best singer in the world but I don't get as much of a chance to be mischievous anymore so the chance to tease was nice. In Volterra you take what you can get.

I spent a good part of a year waiting for the Fire Twins to retaliate, but they didn't do anything. Maybe they were hoping lack of sleep would do their work for them and drive me slowly insane. But when Tobias was here the dreams barely registered and he was never away long enough for me to feel sleep deprived.

As far as Malachite's training went, he hardly needed me now. In fact there was probably a few things he could teach me, but he didn't insist on a new teacher. He stuck loyally by me even though I was more of a hindrance to him now and we learnt things together from the books in the library and what we could find on line. Malachite was considering a correspondence course, but the biggest issue seemed to be the lack of nearby exam halls. Malachite shrugged it off saying he could pick up a course in the future.

I felt that stab of pain when I thought of him leaving Volterra, he was really a brother to me now and I hated to think of him out in that big wide world alone. I wished I could go with him to protect him. I'd take him back home and he could live on the Res or go train as a doctor and open a practice with Carlisle. He sure had the brains for it.

Actually that could work. If Malachite chooses to leave I'll advise him to hook up with the Cullens. It would be good for his further education. Actually I could see Malachite as a doctor, when he was in his more mature mood he had the right temperament.

I contented myself with these thoughts as the year drew to close. Malachite's birthday was in March and I realised that he might not be with us the following year so I was determined to have a memorable Christmas with Malachite.

I think we managed it, and Tobias outdid himself in the cooking stakes, he too was feeling the imminent arrival of Mal's seventh birthday. Seven was the age that most half bloods stopped aging and I knew that is what Caius would think of as 'fully grown' without taking the mental aspects into consideration.

So it was with a slightly melancholic air that we entered the New Year. I knew there were dark times ahead. I just knew it…

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is still reading.**

* * *

"Happy twenty first birthday." I said, holding my wine glass high as I winked at Malachite, despite my reservations about this day I wanted him to feel special.

He chuckled as he chinked his glass to mine.

"Thanks for that." He said.

"Well this is a landmark." I said, placing my glass back on the table and I began to run my finger around the rim. "I just wish Tobias was here to celebrate with us."

"He was sent on a mission." Malachite said with a shrug. "Anyway, it's nice that it's just us two, the only warm people in Volterra."

"Shhh." I said with giggle, the wine starting to go to my head. _You don't want the humans to hear._

_I know, but we can talk without them hearing_. Malachite pointed out.

_Yeah but they'll get suspicious because your not so good at hiding the conversation from your face._ I pointed out.

He looked confused for a moment then shrugged.

"So what shall we talk about great master?" He asked, with a little sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Did you read that book I gave you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, rolling his eyes.

"What did you think of it?"

"It wasn't that good. In fact it was boring in parts, I thought I'd fall asleep." He said, his voice dispassionate.

I snorted.

"Typical boy." I remarked.

"That's man now." Malachite said and winked.

"Of course." I said, and tapped his hand. "Typical man."

Malachite sniggered as we placed our glasses down and picked up our forks.

"This sure looks delicious." I said, spearing some ravioli. "That's one of the things I hate about Tobias being away, the food up there goes down hill."

Malachite mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "It's about the only thing I hate about Tobias going away." But I wasn't sure and I didn't want to accuse him of anything since we were here to celebrate his birthday so I put it away to think about later.

"Is the fish good?" I asked.

"Very." He replied, after swallowing a mouthful. "Here," He added, putting a large helping onto his fork. "Try some."

He put his arm across the table and held the fork in front of my mouth. The fish smelt good and I reached out for the fork, holding it steady while I ate the piece of fish. I nodded my head, chewing as the flavours exploded in my mouth.

"Yeah. Very nice." I said.

"So how's the ravioli?" Malachite asked.

"Good too."

"Can I try some?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, moving my plate closer to him.

He looked at me expectantly for a moment, but then sighed and picked up some with his own fork. He placed it in his mouth and nodded his head.

"Very nice." He declared.

"Good." I said, smiling back and continued to eat my food.

We were silent for a long while, but after a while I noticed that Malachite wasn't eating, he was just watching me instead.

_Is something wrong?_ I asked.

Malachite shook his head.

_Then why aren't you eating, you know you need to eat human food as well, and this is really expensive human food._

"Yeah." He sighed and started eating the fish slowly.

I frowned at him for a moment then went back to eating my food.

I had two glass of the wine, Malachite would have had the rest of the two bottles had I allowed him but I was worried how this would affect him. But it was his 'twenty first' birthday and if he wanted to get drunk at least once in his life it should be this day. As long as I got him home ok I didn't think the drink would harm him and anyway, he seemed to be handling it better than I ever could.

Not that I had much experience beyond that ill-fated date, and even though Marlin and I had decided I'd been under some sort of spell, the experience had made me wary of alcohol. I hadn't touched it since and only had two glasses tonight for Malachite's sake.

As he was filling his fourth glass and looking, well and truly sloshed I thought it was best to cut him off. I pulled the bottle out of his reach and motioned over the waiter.

"Drink the rest of this if you want." I said in Italian. "My friend has had enough."

The waiter nodded and took the bottle away.

Malachite was grinning at me over his chocolate pudding and I smiled back as I tucked into my tiramisu.

"Can I try some?" Malachite asked.

"Sure." I said, directing the bowl at him.

He reached his spoon across but didn't seem to have the hand-eye coordination for the job.

I rolled my own eyes and broke off a piece with my spoon and held it out for him. Malachite placed his hand around mine as he moved his mouth closer to my spoon, his tongue whipping out to taste the coffee-rum pudding before he closed his mouth over the spoon. He melted into the taste with a delightful him.

He licked his lips as he pulled away and I couldn't help observing him with a sceptical frown.

"I should have chose that." He declared with his eyes closed.

"Well you would go for the chocolate." I teased, although I was starting to feel a little uneasy about teasing him.

Malachite opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Remind me to go for the tiramisu next time." He said.

"I will." I promised as I finished off my desert.

"Or maybe we could get the share-size one to save money." He remarked.

"This was the share size one." I stated, pushing my empty bowl to the centre of the table.

Malachite gave me a questioning look.

"Come on Mal." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "You must know how big my appetite is by now?"

"Didn't realise to what extent." He observed.

"I eat a lot. Fast metabolism. Part of being a Quileute." I declared with confidence.

"I wish I could enjoy food as much as you." He said sadly.

"You will one day." I promised. "My mom, she eats like a horse. She puts my dad to shame."

"Do you think I'll get to meet them one day?" Malachite asked solemnly.

I was shocked for a moment; Malachite had never asked me such a direct question about my family before. I felt touched by it, that he considered me worthy enough to want to meet my family.

"Of course." I said. "You're my little Mal, of course I want you to meet Nessie and Jake. Nessie just loves meeting other half bloods. You should go check them out if…"

"I'm not gonna leave you." Malachite said, placing his hand on mine. "That world out there is big and scary and I don't want to navigate it without my Essie."

I smiled and stroked his hand back.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but you'll have to work for Aro if you wish to stay." I pointed out.

"I'll do it if you want me to." He declared.

"Thanks Mal." I said with a smile. "But I don't want you to make this decision on a whim. You have to think long and hard about this."

"I have." He said, catching my eyes and holding them. "I have thought about this and the thing I want most is to stay with you."

"I want you to stay too. But that's selfish Essie. I want you to stay, but you need to get as far away from this place as possible. If you want to be happy you'll choose to go." I said in all seriousness.

"But you make me happy." He said, brushing my cheek. "You protected me and you love me, why would I want to be anywhere else?"

"You really need to think about this Mal. I've got no choice but to do dark deeds for Aro lest he hurts my family. You can leave if you want. If I had that choice I would."

"You're the only one to love me other than my parents and they're dead. I've got nobody out there who understands me. You do, and I can endure Aro's darkness to know that." He said softly with nothing but sincerity.

I smiled at Mal then patted his hand.

"You're drunk my boy. Think on it some more before you sign away your life to Aro." I counselled.

"As long as you're still here this place isn't completely dark." Malachite observed.

"That's nice of you to say, but you need to get out there and live your life." I stated.

"I can live my life here." He countered with a little aggression in his voice.

"What about… You have an adult body so you must think about…about sex." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I do. But I have ways of dealing with that." He said as his cheeks turned scarlet.

"But you're gonna want to involve someone else in time and I doubt there's anyone in Volterra who fits the bill." I said with a snort, it was hard to imagine Malachite liking any of the vampires.

"There's potential there." Malachite said softly.

"I'll have to take your word for that." I said dryly. "Shall we head back?"

I settled the bill and we left the restaurant.

I was feeling a little lightheaded thanks to my two glass of wine, but not as woozy as Malachite appeared to be. He was swaying slightly as I supported him home. We were swaying a lot and he looked as if he was about to throw up so I thought it was better if we had a rest. We had reached the big fountain in the middle of the plaza and so I guided him down onto the flat stone and sat beside him so that we could rest a while.

"This is why you shouldn't drink so much." I teased, rubbing his back as he sat with his head dangling between his knees.

"I'm not drunk." He whispered.

"Sure kid." I said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, everyone does this at least once in their life, the trick is to learn from this experience."

"I'm not drunk." He said, sitting up and smiling at me. "I'm just making my mind up."

"You're mind up about what?" I asked with a frown.

"This and that." He said with a frown. "Just wondering what my age really is."

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

"I have reasons." He said. "God! It's so bad having these urges and convention says I'm too young. Yes I've only been on this planet for seven years, but look at this body. Does it look too young to you?"

"Too young for what?" I asked, although I suddenly had the feeling that we were revisiting our conversation from earlier.

"You know." He said, giving me expressive eyebrows.

"Well, if you're talking about you know…really Mal, I had no idea you had anyone in mind for 'you know'. Call me unobservant or whatever, but I haven't thought about you having those sort of feelings for anyone you know." I said, tripping over my words.

Malachite looked at me in all seriousness as he asked, "Why not?"

"I just haven't. But if there is some girl you like, then maybe you should let her know, although you should probably tell her a little more about yourself before you do." I advised, thinking how pissed, never mind freaked out I'd feel if it turned out some guy I liked was a lot younger than he looked.

"So if she knows all about me being seven but looking twenty one and treats me like an adult rather than a kid I should just go ahead and act?" He asked.

I shrugged, how should I know?

He was silent for a moment, but then he nodded his head with a smile.

"Ok." He said.

Before I knew what was what he'd placed his hands on my shoulders and his lips to mine, and not in a platonic way either. I gasped and pushed him from me, shooting to my feet.

"What the hell!" I gasped, "What did you do that for?"

"I was letting you know." Malachite mumbled as he looked down, his cheeks bright crimson.

"What?" I gasped. "No. This is just wrong on so many levels."

"Why?" He demanded.

"For a start you're only seven." I yelled.

"I'm twenty one." He growled.

"To me you're seven and even when I think of you as twenty one I don't think of you as…no…" I shook my head. "I think of you like a brother, a son even, but not…" I shook my head again. "I couldn't think of you in that way even if I was inclined to anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm imprinted to Tobias and no other man will do for me. It's Tobias or nothing, my lover 'til the end." I said firmly.

"Tobias!" Malachite snapped, shooting to his feet. "Always Tobias. How can you stand his cold? How can you trust him when he lied to my parents and got them killed?"

"You're parents were as good as dead anyway. All your father had to do was let Aro read his mind, but no, he wanted to keep your gift to himself, and be damned the consequences, even if it meant you died. He was willing to risk _your_ life to keep your gift secret. That's why your parents died." I growled angrily, not thinking about what I was saying at all.

"No." Malachite gasped, tears in his eyes and I remembered in that moment he was still just a seven-year-old boy. "No."

"Just forget I said that." I said, patting his shoulder. "It was a load of BS."

Malachite glared at me, "Whether it's true or not you did it to hurt me." He hissed.

"And you hurt me." I countered.

"How?" He demanded.

"By saying nasty things about Tobias. If there's any monster in our relationship it's me. At least Tobias doesn't deliberately lead the lambs to the slaughter." I stated.

"What? But you don't do that." Malachite gasped as he took my hand and lifted my chin up with the other. "You do the best you can to save people."

"I betrayed my own." I said in a harsh whisper. "I unleashed the wolf in Carita and led the Hunters to her pack."

"But wasn't she a Child of the Moon. She's not your own. You're not a werewolf. You told me that. You're a Quileute shapeshifter and you're a protector. Not some poor deranged creature that's controlled by the moon."

"They're still wolves and I wish I could help them somehow. I wish I could help them overcome the wolf and take control." I said a little more aggressively than I'd intended.

"If anyone can figure it out you can." He remarked and I looked up into his eyes.

"I doubt that." I said.

"Really?" Malachite asked.

I nodded my head, feeling a little hazy again; the heat of his body nearby seemed to be stirring up the feel of the alcohol once more.

"You don't realise how special you are." He whispered, and he brushed his hand against my cheek before he kissed me again.

I shot away from him, turning my back.

"I think you'd better sleep the drink off and we'll talk in the morning when you have a clear head. I'm going back to the castle but you can do whatever." I declared and began walking back to the castle.

But suddenly my limbs felt too heavy, I couldn't move forward as I rose slightly from the floor and began to rotate back toward Malachite. He dropped his hand and glared at me.

I glared back as I gathered a telepathic bubble around me.

"_YOU WILL RELEASE ME AND NEVER USE YOUR POWERS ON ME AGAIN!"_ I declared.

I felt the pressure release from my muscles and I prepared my body so I didn't land too hard when I fell the few feet back to the floor.

Malachite frowned at me until beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"It won't work." I said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I told you not to." I stated, my voice surprisingly cold.

He frowned.

"I have powers you can't even begin to imagine little boy." I hissed. "If you really want to play who has the best mind gifts that's entirely up to you, but it's something I really can't be bothered with. So I suggest you go sleep off the wine and we'll talk in the morning.

"Goodnight Malachite."

I didn't wait for his response before I turned and headed back to the castle. I figured he'd want his space right now. I made my way back to the chamber in almost a dream like state as I bolted the door and got ready for bed.

I went to sleep, but my dreams haunted me, Malachite's image merging with that of Darius, it wasn't right. Malachite wasn't like Darius, he was just a little confused and I was sure I could straighten out our differences after we both had a good nights sleep. That thought was enough to carry me through the night and I felt refreshed enough by the next day.

I got up and showered and dressed. I ate a breakfast of cereal wondering when Tobias would be back and I could have something better. It was as I was washing my bowl that I remembered the events of the night before.

God! How could I have been so tactless? Malachite had been acting out of misplaced desire yes, but I was the adult in that situation and I acted so irresponsibly.

I forgot the dishes and rushed to Malachite's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I opened the door and felt the sick lurch in my stomach to find that it was devoid of anything that hinted to the room belonging to someone.

I moved quickly up to the Audience Chamber. Santiago and Barry were on door duty as usual.

"Is Aro available?" I asked.

"Yes. But you may wish to avoid him this morning." Santiago advised.

"Just let me through." I said.

Santiago and Barry exchanged looks and shrugged; they opened the doors for me.

"Where's Mal?" I demanded as I stormed into the hall.

"You tell me." Aro hissed. "He came to me last night stating that he was of age now and as per the terms of our agreement he wanted to leave with all the benefits promised him."

"Leave?" I asked in shock. "He left?"

Aro nodded.

"He left without saying goodbye?"

My knees grew week and I actually sank to the ground.

"Why did you turn him against me?" Aro demanded.

"I…I didn't turn him against you." I said, frowning at his sudden display of hostility. "I wanted nothing of the sort. I wanted him to stay, but last night he came on to me. I think I could have probably handled it better, but my behaviour wasn't enough to make him pack up and leave."

"Stop the theatrics. This was your intention all along." Aro snarled.

"No it wasn't." I shot back, feeling a little guilty that I had told Malachite that this was for the best.

"I believe it was and in punishment I confine you to your chamber until I see it fit to release you." Aro said in a flat voice.

"What?" I demanded.

"Guards!"

Santiago and Barry entered the room.

"Escort Miss Black back to her chamber and see that she remains there." Aro informed them.

"Yes Master." They both agreed.

Santiago took hold of my arm and I was too numb with shock to protest as he led me back to my chamber. I closed the door on my guard before I sank into my armchair. What the hell was going on here? Sure I'd messed up big time with Malachite but Aro's reaction was way out of character, it was more like something Caius would do. But then again maybe I'd only been seeing the nice side of Aro and this was his real face.

I was upset, but not because of my confinement, Aro could do whatever the hell he liked to me I didn't care, it was because Malachite just took off. He didn't say goodbye. He didn't even leave me a running away note, which I was sure kids were supposed to do when they ran away.

I messed up big time. I could have handled the situation a lot better. Why did I act so childishly? I was the adult, I should let him down gently, but instead I shot him down. No, I'd bombed him out of the sky. Hurricane Essie strikes again! Is that all I was good for? Ruining the lives of anyone who came into contact with me?

Time seemed to pass me by that day as I sat and brooded. It was only when my bladder called to me that I looked up and realised it was fully dark. I went to the bathroom and then returned to the chair and I didn't move for another six hours.

I'm not sure how many days I spent in that mode, sat in the chair hating myself, only moving when my body demanded it. I must have been in a very dark mood because Miss Vampire and Miss Wolf didn't even give a whimper to be set free. I was miserable human Essie and I was bad.

I didn't move until I was summoned to the Court. Santiago and Barry came to collect me. I left the chair reluctantly and followed them up the corridor, which seemed never ending. I was exhausted since I hadn't actually slept since Sunday and my body felt heavy, and numb and human.

I walked into the Audience Chamber and was surprised to find it empty apart from the brothers and their entourage. I looked at them with incomprehension, as my vision seemed to swim.

"Essie my dear. I was beginning to think something was wrong with you. Where have you been this last week?" Aro asked, back to his jovial self.

I frowned and brought my hand up to my head, which was too stuffy to deal with this right now.

"You…you told me… You confined me to my room." I said, swaying slightly.

"Santiago, bring a chair for our friend." Aro called, then his eyes were boring into me. "Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"You blamed me for Mal leaving." I said and slumped into the chair that Santiago put behind me.

"I don't think so." Aro said, shaking his head.

I stared at him for a long time, waiting for the façade to crack, but he was bemused.

"Santiago and Barry took me there." I stated.

"Is this true?" Aro directed at Santiago.

"No." Santiago said promptly.

"You trying to screw with my mind?" I demanded.

"No." Aro said, looking appalled at the idea.

"Then why are you acting like you didn't yell at me and lock me up?" I demanded, although my voice was sluggish.

"I think you've been over doing it Essie. Or perhaps you haven't been taking good care of yourself." Aro suggested.

"I know what happened." I growled, clutching at my head. "I came here looking for Mal, you told me he'd left and it was all my fault cause it was what I wanted all along and then you confined me to my room."

"How can you be sure?" Aro asked, and suddenly he was in front of me, his hand on my chin lifting my head up. "You can hardly function. When was the last time you ate? When was the last time you fed?"

"I…I don't know." I admitted as I tried to search my foggy mind.

"If you can't keep track of such things then obviously you were hallucinating." Aro stated.

"I…" I shook my head. "I know what happened."

Aro moved away from me and my head slumped forward as he left my chin go. I lifted my head and tried to focus on him.

"Sulpicia my dear, would you be so kind as to fetch some blood for our honoured friend?"

Sulpicia nodded her head then drifted from the room.

"Honestly Essie, I have no idea where you would come up with such a story. Our agreement was that Mal could leave if that was his choice when he came of age and we allowed him. We even set him up with enough money to get a head start in life. It was something we agreed on four years ago, I never renege." Aro said firmly.

"Doesn't mean you can't get pissed about it." I pointed out.

"Granted. But I would not take it out on you. I see every thought Essie. I know every thing you've told Mal in his time with us. And although some of it has indeed been rather, let us say, hurtful that you would think that of me, you have not actively encouraged him to go away.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Mal was acting out of spurned affection. He had mistaken his feelings for you as love and when you turned down his advances he couldn't bear to remain here because of the hurt he felt that you refused him and the embarrassment he felt that he had shown that side of himself to you."

"I know all that. But you still blamed me and sent me to my room." I said, getting agitated that he wasn't listening to me.

"I think you were merely pining for the loss of your student. You shouldn't take it out on yourself my dear. Tobias would never forgive me if I allowed you to wither away to nothing in his absence." Aro said, sounding sincere in his concern.

"Why do you care what Tobias thinks?" I snapped.

"I care about all my children." Aro said in an intense voice.

Sulpicia came back in and I could hear the thump of a heart and the rush of blood around a warm body. I naturally honed in on the source, and then groaned.

"I don't feed off humans." I whined, realising that I was starting to sound like a toddler, was I regressing or something? "I can't drink human blood."

"Oh. I forgot." Sulpicia said, and even in my delirium I could tell she wasn't sincere.

_Bitch!_ I thought toward her and she actually blinked.

"I'll go fetch something more suitable." She said.

"See that you do my dear." Aro said in kindly tones, but I had a feeling he was a little angry with Sulpicia as if she'd acted prematurely on a carefully laid out plan and thus destroyed any chance of a payout.

"Essie, you think I am a cold lump of stone, but I have deep affection for all those in my care. If I didn't then I wouldn't be a good leader. Just because we feed off humans doesn't mean we are not a family." Aro stated.

I tried to keep the sceptical look off my face and I felt too exhausted to talk.

Sulpicia returned with two bundles of fur in her hands.

"All that's to spare are these wretched things." She said with disgust as she dropped the rabbits in my lap.

Miss Vampire surfaced and grabbed the rabbits before they could escape. I held their limp lifeless bodies as I looked up to meet the concert of red eyes that watched me in fascination.

"You condemn us for feeding off humans and yet you attack defenceless little animals." Sulpicia said with a glare.

"I've never been a rabbit. But you were human once." I countered, feeling a little better with the blood inside me. "And compared to you aren't humans defenceless?"

"A good point Essie dear, and good to see you've regained some of your usual spirit." Aro said calmly and his wife fell into her usual blankness behind him. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"How about your senses? Are you still maintaining the absurd theory that I confined you to your room?"

"I…" I looked into his mind, I didn't like to, but I did and I saw that he had no recollection of ordering my lock down. "It must have been a waking dream." I whispered. "But it was so real."

"Sometimes they can appear that way." Aro said softly.

I shrugged.

"I merely wished to see you well and I hope you join us in Court this evening." Aro stated.

"Will do." I said cheerfully, although I felt as if I was being made a fool of.

My stomach grumbled.

"Guess I'd best go feed the wolf now." I said, rising to my feet.

"Of course Essie. And make sure you attend this evening." Aro said politely, but it was obviously an order.

I nodded and left.

The blood had helped a little but I was still feeling sluggish as I walked back to my chamber. I felt drained, but too exhausted for sleep. Besides, I really wouldn't have time for a truly refreshing sleep before Court this evening. I'd sleep just long enough to make me feel worse.

I realised I'd need some food. If what Aro had said was true then I hadn't eaten in a week. Was there any food I could actually cook in the chamber? Would I want to eat any of the food? The thought of food actually repulsed me, but I realised I was giving myself a complex. I had to eat and that was that.

I went into my chamber and looked through the cupboard and the fridge. All I found was a tin of baked beans, half a loaf of stale bread and some cheese that had been left out of the plastic wrapping and had gone hard. It was hardly appetizing.

I sighed realising I'd have to wash and dress in order to go get some food from the human employees' lounge. I'd only ever had to use it twice and those times had been enough, but if I wanted to eat I'd have to use it.

I was going to just wash my face, but I realised I hadn't done anything toward personal hygiene within the last week. With another sigh I turned on the shower and collected my clothes together.

I showered quickly, although I made sure I washed thoroughly, and then I dressed in something a little better than my favourite shorts and t-shirt but not as fancy as the purple dresses.

I grabbed some money and went back along the corridor; I actually felt a little better now I'd had a wash. I had to pass through the Audience Chamber to get to the human side of the castle. This always seemed a little odd to me, but maybe Aro liked to keep an eye on who was coming or going.

"I'm going to have food in the employee lounge." I explained to Aro.

He waved me on as if I was taking up his valuable time with needless commentary. I moved out along the secret passage and into the human waiting room without another word. I headed along the corridor toward the employee area when I felt a hand on my arm.

I spun with a growl, uncomfortable with being touched by an unknown person and angry with myself that I hadn't sensed them approach me.

"Relax Essie. It's me." Laurana said, making calming motions. "I am surprised to see you out here, are you planning a tour?"

"No. I'm just going to grab something to eat from the lounge." I explained.

"I'm just on my lunch break, may I join you. We have catching up to do, no?" She said cheerfully, looping her arm through mine.

"I guess." I said softly, happy for the company but dreading the catching up.

"Good. Well Mama has finally opened the new room in her restaurant and is doing a roaring trade." Laurana began as she led me through to the lounge. "The tourists love her cooking. You will have to come visit with her again, she does like your company, and especially little Mal. Where is he?"

I took a breath to speak.

"Never mind, I'm sure he has better things to do at the moment and you can do with a rest. Honestly it seems that boy never leaves you alone. He is enamoured by you…"

Laurana carried on chatting away as we purchased our food and sat at one of the small tables. I looked down at the pasta, it was not the best-cooked food, but as the scent hit my nose my stomach rumbled and I ate it quickly. Which was a mistake, since I hadn't eaten in a week it hit my stomach like lead. I put my hand to my stomach and tried to ignore the ache.

"Are you ok?" Laurana asked, putting her hand on my arm.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"You are being very quiet and you look pale." She observed. "Are you ill."

I snorted.

"I don't get ill." I reminded her. "I…I haven't been looking after myself is all. Just so much crap, and I go and make it worse."

"What did you do?" She asked in concern.

"I acted like a complete child and crushed Mal when I could have let him down gently." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You know he's gone right?" I asked.

"They sent Tobias away again?" Laurana asked with a frown and I had to wonder if she was being deliberately misunderstanding.

"No. Mal, well he…he kissed me." I said raggedly.

"You kiss all the time." Laurana said with a shrug.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "He _kissed_ me." I added, trying to emphasise the word so she couldn't misunderstand the nature of the kiss.

"Ah. And you…"

"Blew him out of the water. Totally sank his battleship and took half his armada with it." I said sadly.

Laurana gave me a confused look.

"I said horrible things that I shouldn't have. With his face it's easy to forget he's just a kid. I should have been tactful with him, but instead I was a monster. And so he left. He didn't even say good bye." It was that last fact that had hurt me most.

"Maybe he thought you wouldn't want to see him." Laurana pointed out.

"I told him we'd talk in the morning." I replied.

"Then perhaps he was too embarrassed. You know what boys are like, and men come to that. He will go out, see the world and see that it is not so good and then he'll come back to you." Laurana said with a smile.

"I don't want him to come back to me. I'd rather he'd stay away, for his safety. I just wish he'd had the decency to say goodbye, or at least leave a note." I murmured miserably.

Laurana merely patted my hand and we fell into silence.

"What did Tobias say?" She asked.

"He doesn't know yet. He's 'on assignment' again." I couldn't help the bitterness in my voice and the inserted quotation made me feel like I was being cheated on, which was absurd.

I was starting to grow tired with the way my brain was reacting to things at the moment; it just wasn't acting right at all. It kept coming up with ridiculous notions that I knew couldn't possibly be true, but it still hurt when I entertained the ideas none the less.

"I should get back. The Padroni are expecting me at Court this evening." I said. "I hope this means Tobias is returning."

"I am always here if you need to talk." Laurana said, taking my hand.

"I know." I said, patting her hand. "And thank you."

She hugged me before I left and that made me feel a little better, but I realised that all I wanted right now was Tobias.

As I entered the secret passage my suspicious mind was turning again. Why was Laurana so conveniently there for me? Was she working as a spy for Aro? It would be just like him to have her on beeper. A more rational part of my mind pointed out that Laurana would never be that involved with Aro because of her mother. It helped me remain calm as I passed through the Audience Chamber. As I was heading along the corridor toward my chamber my new suspicious mind pointed out the Laurana's mother was more of an indication that Laurana was working for Aro. Wasn't the only reason I was working for Aro because he held my family to ransom?

I pushed the door open on my chamber and entered feeling beaten up by my own mind. Who was this person in my head? I never thought like this, never. I slumped back into my armchair and stared at the black rectangle of the TV screen. The blankness seemed to suck at me, the darkness calling me fourth.

"Essie!" The sharpness of the voice and the sting on my cheek brought me round.

I rubbed my stinging cheek as I looked up into the stern face of Jane.

"Enough of this moping." She said, "Where is the fierce wolf child? Get up and change you are due at Court in ten minuets. I tell you it's a good job I stopped by."

I looked at Jane in incomprehension.

"Change into your dress." She ordered, pointing at the wardrobe.

I nodded and rose to my feet.

"Quickly." She ordered.

I picked up my pace and got a dress from the wardrobe. I went to go to the bathroom.

"Change here. I don't want you blanking out again." Jane said sternly.

I went to protest.

"I will burn you if I have to. Now change. We are all girls, there is nothing you have that I haven't seen before." She declared.

I sighed and removed the shirt and jeans I'd put on earlier. I should just be glad I'd worn a bra I guess, although the dress had thin straps and was underwired so I didn't need the bra but I decided to put the dress on first.

"Now that is something I haven't seen." Jane said reaching out and she took hold of my ring. "Is this Tobias' ring?"

"Yes." I answered, resisting the urge to snatch it back.

"Then why not wear it?" She asked as she let it swing on its leather cord.

"I do." I said pointedly.

"Around your neck. That is hardly traditional." Jane scoffed.

"If I wore it on my finger and fursploded I'd destroy the ring. This way I get to wear it whatever form I am." I explained as I pulled the dress over my head and did a little shuffle to remove my bra. "That's why I don't wear jewellery."

"That is sad." Jane remarked as I pulled my dress into place. "Come. We are expected."

"Ok." I said, following Jane. "But why the sudden need to have me there?"

"Essie, you are one of us and we are all to attend tonight."

I felt angered by that 'us', but how could I protest? I was signed in with the Volturi now. I was one of them, Essie the Volturi lapdog willing to do tricks for scraps. I had finally become the monster I had always feared, all I needed to do now was start drinking human blood and I'd be all the way there.

We got to the Audience chamber and I took my place behind Marcus' throne. I didn't spare a glance to the other wives, I know I had no quarrel with Dora, but I was too pissed at Sulpicia to look past her. I stared out at the hall instead and noted that everyone resident in Volterra was present and in their finest attire.

This was a special Court then. Aro wanted to impress somebody.

We went through the usual tedious business and I longed to return to my armchair. Or at least grab something to eat, now that the pasta had settled I was hungry again.

Finally the doors opened and two kids were led in. I felt something within me stir; this wasn't going to end well. I really should stop coming to Court. The boy was maybe seventeen when he'd been made vampire, the girl perhaps fifteen. There was a family resemblance between them, although it didn't take a genius to work out that she was a newborn, and not quite in control at that.

The boy looked apprehensive while the girl looked truly savage. I couldn't see Aro's face but he made a gesture with his hands as if beckoning them forward in a benevolent way. I felt my guard go up as the boy tapped the girl on the shoulder then stepped forward, and in front of her.

"Mr Aro?" He asked.

"That is I." Aro confirmed.

"I am Josiah and this is my sister Ruth, we have travelled here from America." Josiah said carefully as if he had rehearsed this many times in his head.

"Was the journey hard?" Aro asked politely.

"I knew we could swim the ocean, but Ruth found it hard going that long without blood. She is a newborn, I am not." Josiah explained as if we wouldn't understand.

Aro nodded and I could almost hear his thoughts without reading him, get on with it boy and make it worth my while.

"I was made vampire two years ago by one who called himself Randall. He gave no other name I'm sorry. He bit me and I become this demon, but he guided me through that first year and I emerged better for it. I realised, we're not demons, just a step higher up the food chain than humans. We're part of god's plan.

"Once I realised I was through the worst of the change I started to remember my old life, and my poor sister now alone in the world. Randall would say I was whining, that I should forget my human ties. But I could not. How could I forget my sister alone in the world?

"Randall grew impatient and then I thought he grew to understanding. He took me back near the village I was born and he returned, with Ruth. She was asleep even as he carried her. He said that if I missed her so much then he had no choice but to indoctrinate her into our world."

I gasped; horrified by the fact this boy had elected his own sister to become vampire.

"He held her sleeping form and looked up at me. 'Joss my boy. If you can turn her, she can stay' and he grinned at me. I asked the process and you all know how hard it would be for a yearling to do it but this was my sister and somehow I found the strength to bite and not feed.

"Randall was unhappy, and I know now it was cause he wanted me to fail, to kill my sister and sever my mortal ties. But I had changed her and he told me she was my responsibility and I had to train her. I've tried Mr Aro, I really have, but she has an insatiable thirst. More so than I had. I can't train her properly but I don't want her to cause trouble. I heard what you do to vampires who cause trouble." Josiah's plea was heartfelt; he really did want to help his sister.

The room fell into silence and I knew Aro was surveying the boy in silent contemplation.

"I must consult my brothers." Aro said levelly before holding his hands out to either side.

Marcus and Caius took them and they let Aro know their views.

They let go of each other's hands and Aro stood.

"Why Joss my boy, we would like nothing more than to take care of your sister and yourself. We will start her training in the morning if you become a fully-fledged member of the guard. I think you have skills we can find most useful." Aro said as he placed his arm around Joss's shoulders.

"What kind of skills?" Joss asked.

"You are good at tracking." Aro stated.

"Randall said I was."

"We could really use your skill." Aro said happily, and I had a sudden sick feeling at how Aro had emphasised the 'your'.

Joss nodded.

"And we will sort out Ruth for you." Aro said, placing his hand on the girl's head.

She backed away slightly, hissing at the thought of threat.

"It's ok Ruthie. These are good people." Joss said softly. "They'll help you get better."

Ruth looked at her brother and nodded her head.

"Now you do as these nice people says and you'll get better I promise." He stated.

Ruth nodded again, but then she paused. She sniffed at the air.

She moved so fast and I was still in my slow funk so I didn't have time to respond. Suddenly she was on top of me snapping at my neck. I pushed at her but her strength was phenomenal, she was pinning me to the ground, choking off my oxygen as she sought out my neck. I had enough strength to fend her off but I couldn't find the Quileute fire anywhere. Where are you Miss Wolf when I need you most?

Suddenly I could breathe and as I sat up, struggling to catch my breath as I noticed the hive of activity in the middle of the floor complete with the high pitched screeching. They were tearing poor Ruthie apart.

_Poor Ruthie? She just tried to kill you. _The other me demanded.

_But she's a newborn. She has no control. Aro shouldn't have had me here tonight. _I pointed out.

The excuse was a little flimsy, but I felt a light inside. That thought, that little thought of sympathy for my would-be murderer reminded me that I was not one of them. I was Essie Black, Quileute and Cullen, I was not a Volturi and I would never sink to their level.

"What did you kill her for?" I demanded rising to my feet.

"She was trying to eat you Essie." Aro pointed out.

"Yeah. Because she is an out of control newborn." I pointed out coming around the thrones.

Joss stared at me with his mouth agape.

"Aren't you angry they killed your sister?" I demanded.

"It was the best thing for her ma'am." Joss said in a flat voice. "I have a new family now."

I turned a glare on Chelsea, knowing it was her spell working on Joss. I felt angry, real angry and this seemed to awaken my senses that had been dormant for days. I sniffed at myself and realised I reeked of Laurana where she'd been all touchy-feely this afternoon.

"No wonder she went for me. I smell like a frigging human." I snapped.

As I looked at Aro it clicked into place.

"This is what you wanted." I said with realisation. "You wanted Joss but not his sister."

"She has gone to a better place." Joss said on cue.

I shook my head in frustration.

"His sister was too unruly to train." Aro said. "It's sad, really it is. But this was the kindest thing. I have removed the one thing holding Josiah back from his true potential. It's amazing how cooperative some people become when you remove a sibling bond. They become the hunters they were born to be."

I went to argue, but something about his words stopped me.

There was a commotion near the door and more vampires entered.

"What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice demand.

"Tobias." I gasped and I turned and pulled him into me.

Tobias hugged me back before he pulled away to look around the room.

"Who got burned?" He asked.

"A newborn who thought Essie might make a tasty snack." Aro answered before I could.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad they didn't hurt you." Tobias said, examining my face with a frown.

"She wouldn't have done if I hadn't have spent some time with Laurana. I smell like a human, that's why she went for me." I explained.

"Why was you with Laurana?" Tobias asked.

"I ran out of food and went to the lounge." I said, feeling a little embarrassed to admit this.

"Oh. Did Mal go with you?" Tobias asked conversationally, since this would have been a given up until a week ago.

"No. He…" I couldn't say it, not in front of an audience.

_You're shaking, what happened? _Tobias said in concern and I got a flash from his mind that something awful had happened.

"I…I…" I stammered.

"Where is Malachite?" Tobias asked, directing his question at Aro.

"I will allow Essie to answer this one." Aro said with a smile. "Perhaps back in your private quarters."

"Essie?" Tobias questioned.

"Come." I said, taking his hand, knowing that we'd been dismissed.

Tobias and I were silent as we walked to our chamber, but I could feel the questions forming in his mind.

We reached the chamber and I felt suddenly panicked, I'd overreacted to Mal big time and I knew Tobias would be disappointed in me. Tobias locked the door as I sank into my armchair. Tobias moved to his own chair and sat down.

"Mal kissed me." I blurted out.

"He kisses you all the time." Tobias stated.

"No Tobias, he _kissed_ me." I said, "Not in the usual platonic way but like he was making a claim on me. And I freaked out. I said some terrible things and I really hurt him, and he's gone. He left Volterra without so much as a bye or leave. I feel hurt that he did that but ashamed that I wasn't an adult. God damn it! I haven't matured at all since leaving home! I'm still the little brat I always was. I acted like a brat and I said awful things and now he's out there somewhere getting into god knows what kind of trouble." I was crying by the end of my statement, the tears streaming down my face.

"I should have been here." Tobias said softly.

"No. It wouldn't have happened if you'd been here. He would have just bided his time until he got me alone to declare his feelings. Whatever, it would have been the same outcome. Where I crushed him so extravagantly."

"Essie, show me what happened." Tobias said calmly, holding out his hand.

I placed my hand in his and showed him what happened that night. Was it a week ago? It seemed like it was only yesterday, or maybe years ago, my mind was still in a muddle over the time frame of the last week.

"I see." Tobias said. "It came unexpectedly, that would explain your actions. Although I think it was harsh to say such things about his parents."

"I know." I said, dropping my head. "I wasn't really thinking."

Tobias put his hand to my cheek and looked at me solemnly. Then he pulled me against him and hugged me as if he was afraid of losing me. He stroked my back as I wrapped my own arms around him, burying my face into his neck.

"You feel frail." He said, leaning back and frowning at me. "What has caused this?"

"I really don't know what came over me this week. I have this vivid memory of Aro confining me to my room and I spent a week just sitting in this chair. I wasn't even aware of the time going really. And I didn't enter any alternate dream world, I was just here, staring at nothing, hating myself for what I had done." I whispered.

"You should not have punished yourself so. I wish I had been here, if not in time to stop the incident, than at least to help you through the aftermath. Damn Demetri and his wild goose chase!" Tobias growled.

"What wild goose chase?" I asked, thankful for a distraction from my despairing thoughts.

"Apparently we were on the trail of an old vampire who had finally lost his mind. We always seemed to be one step behind him. Turned out the vampire was a deranged human who was swiftly dealt with by the human authorities. I ask you, what good is a tracker who is unable to note the difference between the scent of a vampire and the scent of a human?" Tobias demanded.

"I thought he tracked people's minds?" I said with a frown.

"He should still know the difference if he is such a great tracker." Tobias said sourly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive my manner, but I am tired of these fruitless quests. There is no need for me to go on half of them, yet Aro still insists on sending me thus separating us. What is his game?" Tobias finished darkly.

"I don't think he knows that himself." I said with sigh.

"I think I have to agree with you there." Tobias said with a small laugh as he placed his forehead to mine. "Come my love, I will cook you some food since you have been neglecting yourself."

"There's no food here." I murmured, remembering why I'd had to go out to the employee lounge in the first place.

"Then I will go find some." Tobias declared, rising to his feet.

"No." I cried, taking hold of his hand. "Please stay with me. I just wanna sleep."

Tobias paused and regarded me for a moment with worry playing in his mind. He stroked back my hair and rested his hand against the side of my head.

"I know not what you have been through this week, tomorrow you will tell me. If it is sleep you desire now, then sleep you shall." He promised.

I nodded my head as I placed my hand over his. I drew it from the side of my head and kissed it.

"That's what I want." I whispered before rising to my feet. "Just a peaceful night's sleep."

Tobias nodded and I kissed his lips.

"I'll just go change." I said.

"I will wait for you." Tobias promised.

I smiled at him, my first real smile since the previous Saturday, and I went to the bathroom to change.

I slept well that night with Tobias by my side, and maybe after a good night's sleep I could deal with Malachite's departure on a more rational level. I sat up and stretched before I smiled at Tobias. Tobias smiled back, but then his nose wrinkled.

He got from the bed in a slight daze before he went into the bathroom. He came out carrying the dress I has worn last night in front of him. He held it a little gingerly.

"Sorry I didn't put it in the hamper." I said, ducking my head a little.

_It is not that._ He thought toward me. _Smell it._ He said, and tossed the dress to me.

I looked at him in question before I picked the dress up and sniffed at it. It smelt really good and it took me a moment to realise why.

_How'd they get the scent to stick without staining the dress?_ I asked.

_That is what they made the pattern with I believe._ Tobias said softly.

I hadn't thought much about the pattern yesterday, to tell the truth I was too out of it to realise the abstract flowers clashed a little with the lilac background. The Volturi had found a new way to use blood and I shuddered at the thought.

_No wonder she went for me._ I said, staring at the bold pattern almost blindly.

_How did that come to be here?_ Tobias asked, _I would have known before now if it were in the wardrobe. I would have smelled it, yet I did not._

_Because it wasn't there_. I said simply. _One of them must have planted it yesterday knowing I'd go for the first dress I'd come across. It was probably Jane, that's why she was rushing me so I wouldn't notice. Do you think you was due back last night?_

_I believe that Demetri would have kept me longer had the police not apprehended the 'vampire'. I do not think we were due back for another week had he had his way._ Tobias said, he was frowning now as he was coming to the same conclusions as me.

_And in the state I've been in I probably wouldn't have noticed the blood on my own. I would have blamed myself for them killing Ruth on my behalf and I'd have gone into another bout of self-loathing._ I said, feeling oddly cheerful, but it was possibly because I knew I wasn't going mad.

_That is underhand, even by Aro's standards._ Tobias exclaimed.

_But not unimaginable_. I pointed out.

_I can see him trying it. _Tobias agreed.

_Kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of the dead weight with an apt reason and keep me in my funk. But it kind of backfired because when I got angry at them for killing Ruth even though she was going to kill me, I realised I'm not like them at all._ I stated, realising just exactly what was making me feel cheerful.

_Something you must always remember._ Tobias said firmly.

_I will from now on._ I promised. _So what shall I do with this?_

_Put it in the laundry as if we haven't noticed. _Tobias said promptly.

_Do you think they'll buy it?_ I asked.

Tobias shrugged, _But at least this way we'll have Aro guessing rather than if we go in all guns blazing._

_Yeah, I'm never doing that again._ I said and chuckled_. I did when Mal had gone; I thought maybe they'd done something to him._

_Do you still think it true?_ Tobias asked with concern.

_No. He just left. I don't know, but I think I'd feel it if something happened to him_. I observed.

Tobias nodded.

"Anyway, I could do with a nice shower." I said, getting up from the bed.

"And I will make you breakfast while you wash." Tobias said.

"Oh no you won't." I said, taking his hand. "I haven't seen you in two months, I want some us time."

"Us time?" Tobias asked. "That sounds great."

"Yep." I said, and pulled him into the bathroom with me.

We had a nice sensual time in the shower, nothing that really counted as sex, but it felt good just to be near Tobias again. The reassurance that he still existed was better than anything in the world.

I felt good by the time we left the shower, almost myself again. I was even humming a little tune, as I wiped dry and dressed. Tobias was dressed before me and so he entered the main room a few seconds ahead.

I entered with the towel wrapped around my head to find Tobias looking into the cupboard with a frown.

_What's wrong?_ I asked.

_I thought you said there was no food here._ Tobias stated.

_There's not._ I replied.

_Then what's this?_ He asked, indicating the inside of the cupboard.

I rounded the counter and looked into the cupboard myself. It was full of food.

"Where did all that come from?" I gasped.

_You're sure there was no food here yesterday?_ Tobias asked.

I nodded my head.

_Then I think someone is playing silly buggers with you._ Tobias said sourly. _I am now convinced more than ever that Demetri was meant to keep me away longer in order for them to play about with your mind._

_I didn't pull you into my dream last night; did anyone come in the room?_ I asked.

_I would have awoken you if they had. Besides, the door was locked_. Tobias pointed out.

_Ok. But I can't lock it from the outside. They might have come in when I was with Laurana, or maybe when I was staring at the TV. Sometime I wouldn't notice but before they knew you'd be back. Then when you were back it was too late to remove the food, but they could always claim that I imagined there being no food in the first place_. I reasoned.

_That's settled, I will resign my position if they treat you thus. I cannot leave Volterra when they seem determined to drive you slowly insane._ Tobias said firmly, and from the set of his jaw I knew he meant it.

_No. You can't do that. We'll be even more vulnerable if you do. Just carry on like we don't suspect a thing. At least now I know to look out for it. I'll just play along with them and not allow them to get me down._ I said firmly, knowing that the Volturi could do a lot worse to us if they thought they were losing their control

_They may choose to get physical if they find the mental torture no longer works._ Tobias warned.

_Then I'll just have to play along for now_. I said with a shrug.

_I don't like this one bit._ Tobias replied looking ill.

_Neither do I_. I replied with a sigh. _But we haven't really got a choice._

Tobias looked sad, oh so sad. I drew him to me, hugging him close for what little comfort it would give. I thought my time in Volterra would be tough but I didn't realise it would be to this extent. I had feared dark times ahead, I didn't realise I had to fear for my sanity too.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This Chapter is dedicated to all my readers**

**This is a bit of a filler one, sorry guys but I needed to move the story on a few years without much happening in between so it's mostly Essie's observations of where she is in her life now.**

* * *

Once I knew for sure that I wasn't going mad I knew that I had to look carefully at everything the Volturi did. Part of it was because I had no idea who was in on the plot and who wasn't. Was this all Aro's doing and the others were just following orders with no idea over what was really going on?

Actually a part of me found it hard to believe that Aro would be this underhand, what would be the point of driving me insane? If I couldn't trust my mind then I couldn't trust my powers and then I'd be no use to them. What would be the point in all of this?

Unless they hoped to break me, to make me their tool completely so that I'd never think about home again. That would serve them well, but I knew I would never fall that low. No matter what they did to me I would never lose myself so completely that I couldn't go back home.

When Tobias was here it was easier, because we both accounted for things, so we knew when they were trying to screw with me. I was happy in that time, knowing that I had backup, but the Volturi never really tried anything when Tobias was here for the very reason that I had him to concur with me.

The problem arose when Tobias was sent away. The first time wasn't so bad, maybe Aro knew I suspected, and so it was only small things they would do, like switching things around in my room when I was out running. That was annoying more than anything when my routine was put out because I had to search for my shampoo only to find it in the fridge.

Honestly, if I hadn't had the confirmation off Tobias I would seriously be questioning my sanity right now. I was finding it hard to keep my temper too, but Tobias had been right about not going in all guns blazing. If they thought they weren't getting to me then maybe they'd grow bored and find someone else to harass.

The only good thing about it was that it was keeping my mind off Malachite. As much as I was glad that he was well away from Volterra, I couldn't stop the worry I felt over what he was up to. Where was he in the world? Why hadn't he contacted me? I had sent several e-mails to the address he'd set up when he was here, but so far he'd given me nothing.

I wondered whether he just didn't want to talk to me, or didn't want to face me, so my last e-mail had merely been a 'I don't care if you never want to see me again just let me know you're alive' message and I'd left it at that.

It had been three months and no reply. Of course it could just mean that he hadn't checked his e-mail or had forgotten his password or something. Like I told Tobias, I was sure I'd know if anything bad happened to Malachite.

I did one night on a whim try to locate Malachite with my mind, but he must have been beyond my range, whatever the case I couldn't find his mind, but his trail was still strong. I took that to mean he was still alive but far away. How far? I had no idea.

Since Malachite had gone away I had little company when Tobias was away. So Jane would stop by now and again, but she started to seem reluctant to associate with me. I put this down to another of Aro's attempts to erode my confidence and sanity.

I was getting better at heating up food, but I realised the food held little appeal to me anymore. That had been a pet peeve when Mal had been here, cause let's face it, the food was bad but at least I had company. Now whenever Tobias went away I was alone in the chamber day-in-day-out, only leaving for Court and when Miss Wolf wanted to run.

It was during the long hot summer of 2056 that I decided to seek out some company. Tobias had been sent away, again. It was starting to get really annoying especially since his missions were getting more nonsensical with each one. The last one had seen Tobias being drafted in by Demetri to help him track down a vampire rumoured to have the power to make volcanoes erupt. Tobias snapped when he found out that Mount Etna had been rumbling for a few months and scientists had predicted that there would be an eruption around about that time.

Tobias got a little sarky with Aro and then went all quiet at him, which was quite funny, but also scary when Tobias said he was boycotting the Court. He advised me to still go along, but how could I really? Tobias is my imprint and if he was doing something that was likely to get himself killed then I wanted to be in the firing line too. After all, it's no more than he would do for me. Had already done for me by returning here in the first place.

We held out for four months, not giving in even when the Volturi cut off our blood supply. That was a very edgy time, but Tobias assured me he could handle it as long as he limited his contact with humans. Since we never saw any humans that worked out well.

In the end it was Aro who relented and he struck up a new deal with Tobias. It now meant that Tobias could know the full details of any mission, and he could refuse it if he chose to. Aro couldn't really quash this clause since Tobias used to be part of their planning team back in the day and usually had good insight into what was a lost cause and what merited their attention.

That had been last winter; almost a year after Malachite had left. Now here I was back in the summer, a long hot summer. It was a lot like the one three years ago when Sammie came to visit. I was convinced now more than ever that was the last time I'll see any of my family. As the years wear on it becomes harder to imagine that Aro will ever let me leave, at least in a normal lifetime and the Twins and Harry have human imprints. It's in their best interest to stop phasing and start aging again. If I do manage to get back home in their lifetime they'd probably be old people and hardly likely to want to run the woods as wolves. Not to mention Susie had lost her fire since her daughter was born. I would never get to run with my full pack again.

My contact with home was becoming sporadic. Well I never really had anything new to comment on, all I could give them was the reassurance that I was alive and as happy as I could be here. I didn't want to worry them by sharing any of the dark stuff that seemed to press in on me. How could I burden them with things they couldn't do anything about?

I found that their messages were becoming just as sporadic now. Sammie stopped sending her pics, which was at once hurtful but mostly a relief. If my messages were being monitored the last thing I wanted was the Volturi to know my loved ones by sight.

Renesmee kept up a regular to-and-fro with me, but it had descended into, 'Hi how are you today? I'm ok. The begonias are looking nice. Mom x' and 'Hey, glad to hear the flowers are good. I'm doing fine, Tobias cooked me lasagne last night and it was delicious. We're going hunting tomorrow, the fresh air will be nice. How are you and everyone? Essie x' 'Everyone and me are fine, as good as can be….' Well you get the picture. We weren't really communicating so much as reassuring each other we still existed. The truth was there was just so much I couldn't tell Mom and there was so much she couldn't tell me. It made our e-mails appear to be devoid of feeling to the casual observer.

So time had shuffled on, past the year point that marked Malachite's departure and I still hadn't heard from him, on to the summer. This long hot summer with Tobias away and me all alone, I was starting to hate my own company. I had grown up an outdoors person surrounded by my few, yet very close friends always around. This confinement and solitude was enough to drive me insane, and with the Volturi doing everything in their power to actually drive me insane, I thought I should work to keep myself sane.

I was standing by the cooker, heating up a can of tomato soup on the electronic hotplate. I was stirring continuously because I had a habit of burning can soup even if I turned my back for only a second. I was staring down into the orange, not really looking forward to the taste. The can might claim to be made from real tomatoes, but enhanced taste buds were a downer when they let you know that what you were eating was mainly chemicals.

I was not looking forward to the meal, and as I looked into the swirling too-orange soup I realized something. Although I always lamented the standard of its food, the employees' lounge always used fresh ingredients. There was no chemical crap to be found there. Plus I'd find at least a little company.

With that in mind I put the pan onto another ring and turned off the power. I grabbed my purse and left my chamber.

Barry and Santiago were on door duty as usual.

"I need to get some proper food from the humans." I said. "I'm too hungry to put up with any of your crap today."

They didn't reply, merely opened the door for me.

I walked into the Audience Chamber thinking that the Volturi should really get another adjoining door put in as I waved to Aro and went through to the "human section" so that I could find a little company.

I walked into the lounge feeling a little out of place, what would the humans think of me? Would they realise me as being something other, or would they merely place me as one of the workers closely associated with the Padroni?

I didn't want to speculate and was in no fit state to eaves drop on their minds at the moment. One bad opinion of me and I was sure I'd go all Hulk and pull the place down.

Of course that wasn't such a bad idea. No Volterra equalled no Volturi. That thought lasted all of the split second it took me to realise that if I destroyed his castle Aro wouldn't think twice about destroying my family. Rebellion was ok provided Big Brother had no leverage over you.

The first time was uneventful, although I did feel a little better being among humans, even if those humans wanted nothing to do with me.

I went again the next day and I took a book with me, something to pretend to do while the others steadfastly ignored me. But even though they ignored me I felt better just to be amongst humans. I revelled in the fact that I could hear their hearts beat and feel their heat. It was good to be among my own kind even if they did shun me.

On the third day when I entered the lounge I spotted Laurana, she was sat with a few other people, but in a moment of unusual clarity I decided that even if she was Aro's spy I didn't care. She was my in to the other humans, and if that's all she turned out to be, a glorified link, I was willing to take it for a little human contact.

I grabbed some food from the service counter and walked over to where Laurana was sat.

"Hey Laurana." I said.

"Essie." She exclaimed happily as she looked up at me, "What brings you out amongst the living?"

"For just that, to get out amongst the living." I said, sitting down next to her. "It wasn't so bad when Mal was here, but now it can get unbearable back there, especially when Tobias is away."

"I thought they did not send him away so much now." Laurana observed.

"Yeah, but they still send him now and again." I said with a sigh.

Laurana patted my hand in sympathy.

I smiled in thanks.

"How is Tobias?" She asked.

"Well, as always, but I think he's getting frustrated at the fact that we're stuck here for the time being. We wanted to travel and see the world together, not just the one of us going around everywhere while the other is stuck in one place."

"It is sad." Laurana agreed.

"And now he's been sent away again, besides I miss human contact." I admitted.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for you." Laurana said in a low voice. "If I was take so far away from Mama I don't know what I'd do."

"Go crazy? Cause I think I am." I said with a slightly hysterical laugh.

"I think not." Laurana said with a smile. "I think you are reacting how any sane person would. I know I would not take it quietly. I would be ranting and raving and be too restless to sit by while the Padroni have their way."

"I've sat by too long." I said, poking at my pasta with my fork.

"Not from what I have heard. I hear you are the only one willing to tell the Padroni when they have gone too far."

"I used to." I admitted.

"You don't any more."

"I think I've lost my will to keep fighting them. What's the point in making my life so difficult when I may be here for the rest of it." I murmured.

"That's not how you truly feel." Laurana said looking concerned. "I am sure of it."

I sighed warily.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." I admitted.

"You can be sure that there are those who would despair if you stopped fighting." Laurana said firmly. "I know I would."

I glanced at her in shock; I had never imagined her as a fan of mine. In fact I thought she was in cahoots with Aro, his human spy. Maybe I'd been wrong, or maybe she was spinning me a line. I didn't really know if I could trust her, but I thought that reading her mind to find out would be dishonest, I wanted a friend I could trust. I was willing to trust Laurana for that matter and if she was Aro's spy, well he knew how I truly felt about him anyway, I was sure of that.

"I'll try to keep the fight alive, but every year it gets harder." I sighed.

"I understand. But I believe in you." Laurana said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, "So, can we discuss something human now?"

Laurana laughed, "Of course." She said.

We talked for the rest of the time about nothing in particular, just nonsensical stuff that seemed of little importance. It may have been frivolous chat, but it made me feel so human. I could almost imagine myself back on the Res as I talked to Laurana and it made me feel better than I could have ever imagined.

I made a vow that I would come back and visit with Laurana during her lunch break the next day and hopefully get to know the other humans too. It couldn't hurt to have a few friends who had heartbeats.

As it turned out the other humans didn't really trust me, but Laurana did. It seemed, in a way, that she had just using the other humans, putting up with them for company's sake. That drew me to her and then it became a regular thing.

I learned her rota so that I could go to the lounge during her lunch break, and although it was only for human contact at first, after a while I found her to be a true friend. I even continued in my lunchtime meetings with Laurana when Tobias returned.

Tobias didn't mind, he was happy that I had a friend, but he shunned all my invitations to join us because firstly, Laurana was my friend and he didn't want to intrude and secondly, he didn't want to make the human employees of the Volturi feel uncomfortable. My view was that they all knew who they were working for and if a vegetarian vampire made them feel uncomfortable then their worldview was screwed. They deserved to feel uncomfortable.

Ok, so that was probably an unfair judgment, but I knew for a fact that it was only the threat to my family that was keeping me here, most of the humans were working for the thrill of working for vampires. Some were working in the hope that the Volturi would decide they were worthy candidates one day. None of them were stuck here because their family were the price if they left, or at least they didn't know that.

The only one who was well aware of what the Volturi were capable of was Laurana. Through our daily meetings I began to build a better picture, even if some of it was accidental overspill from her mind. Laurana was here in place of her mother. It was an arrangement Aro seemed happy with. The threat to Carlotta was enough to keep Laurana in line and the threat to Laurana meant Carlotta would never reveal the Volturi secret. I decided that I hadn't hated Aro enough after learning that little nugget.

And so time wore on and even though Volterra could have ground me to powder I knew it never would while I had Tobias to love me, and Laurana as a friend. They could do whatever the hell they liked because I was Essie Black and as long as I remembered that the Volturi would never truly own me.

With my convictions in place I could endure this hellhole, even when they sent Tobias away. I could handle the random movement of objects and when they placed the joint of meat in my room in an inaccessible place so the rotten scent would drive me crazy. They should have found a better place because I soon recovered it then planted it in the Audience Chamber when I knew no one was around. It drove the other vamps nuts trying to find it and I had a good laugh thinking how I'd managed to hide it more thoroughly than they did, even if it did make the Audience Chamber unbearable.

Ok, so even to me I thought things were descending into childish farce in the fair city of Volterra. It was sort of weird because how was I supposed to fear people who resorted to such gimmicks as the old meat in the sock-drawer gag. Not that they'd hid it in the sock drawer, it was actually up on that ugly-ass chandelier, but whatever it was plain childish. I would have been embarrassed to do such a pointless trick when I'd been a Res hell-raiser, yet here were the fearsome Volturi behaving like children.

It actually made me wonder how they'd managed to hold their position for over a thousand years. Or perhaps the monotony of years was starting to set in and they were loosing their marbles? I also found that it annoyed Aro more if I just ignored all the little tricks the Volturi pulled on me. It was as if he thought I should be a babbling wreck by now, or at least a raving lunatic, but presenting a calm front was working to my advantage. Even if I was fuming mad on the inside and just itching for a fight.

I had to admit that I was rather proud of my mature attitude in this matter, revenge meat hiding aside, that I could act so rational. I know that in the past I would have gone in all guns blazing and fought Aro tooth and claw over every little thing. I realised I could worry about people and still care for them without endangering myself and my family in the process. It was better to be a sensible hero who assessed the situation, rather than one who rushes in foolishly. I couldn't save anyone if I was dead now could I?

It was thoughts like that that helped me through the dreams…

Oh god! The dreams! They were getting worse, and as much as I knew they were dreams, it didn't stop them feeling so very real when I was in the middle of one. Darius, his grin un-altered by death, leering at me as Carita proclaimed me traitor to our kind as the rest of her pack remained those wraiths behind her.

Blossom just called me scum. She used a lot of hateful words when she did so, bringing to light the bigotry she still possessed despite the end of the 'Golden Age of Empire'. To her I was nothing more than a dirty savage who had killed her and her 'darling' Munson in some heathen ritual designed to pollute and degrade polite and right society. I knew it wouldn't be long before she started claiming that I had scalped her and kept it for a trophy. Sheesh! I was surprised she didn't suggest setting up a school to teach us all English and how to live right and proper under god's law and forget our heathen ways. It just went to prove that you could live for a few hundred years but still be just as stupid.

I know, I sound bitter, but I get so annoyed when Tobias has to go away. I don't know if it's the fact that Tobias is close or I'm more comfortable when he's here with me, but the dreams stay away then. When Tobias goes away they strike with a vengeance.

Of course the wraiths and ghosts of the vampires and werewolves started to get to me, why wouldn't they? I did feel the odd twinge of guilt for killing Simone and having no choice in killing Blossom because of her intended vengeance. I even feel partially responsible for the death of Carita and her pack despite the fact that they were as good as dead anyway, I just made it come to them quicker.

I didn't feel any guilt over Darius, as far as I was concerned that had been the best outcome. Jane had been right when she said it had been the only way to get him out of my hair, I just wished he'd get out of my dreams. Especially since he seemed to know the best places to niggle at to make me fold in on myself, although I tried not to show it.

The weirdest thing was in the fall of 2056, when all of a sudden this shadowy form started appearing. I didn't quite recognise him at first, despite the fact that he blamed me for his death.

Then I received an e-mail from Renesmee to say that Will's father had hanged himself in prison. The authorities were baffled since he was on suicide watch, they always put him on it around mid September since that was when his crime had been found out, and anything considered dangerous was taken from him. They had no idea how he came to possess the belt, or how he managed to loop it around the lamp shade so successfully since his failing health over the past few years had led to him being barely able to walk.

The following night the shade in my dream solidified and I saw a face I'd hoped I'd never have to see again. One that I was one hundred percent sure I was not at fault with. I didn't even feel guilty that it was due to my unintentional meddling that he got caught for his crime in the first place.

Bradley Ratchet, logger, drunkard, wife-beater, child abuser…

The list of his crimes was endless, but the one that was in bold and all-caps was **MURDERER.**

Bradley Ratchet had been a violent man, his wife had put up with it until his attention turned to their now teenage son. She had planned to make an escape with Will, but he had caught her. The scene wasn't pretty and I'd had the misfortune to see the replay in his sick and twisted mind. He raped her and then he murdered her since she still planned to go. He buried her in the garden and there she lay undiscovered for two years until I had accidentally sent him into a panic in my early, uncontrolled days of astral projection.

He was a monster and deserved to go to prison for what he'd done, to both Val and Will, and in a way I was glad that he was dead. I know it's not nice to think like that, but he was a serious piece of work and now Will was free of the thought of him forever. I had no guilt whatsoever for Brad's fate, so why did he think I did?

He joined in with my nightly tormentors and even though I ignored him at first, he seemed to draw strength form the others until he was my main antagonist. I had wondered at first why Darius had fallen silent, but then I realised he hadn't really; he was just delighting in watching someone else torment me.

It was actually getting hard to even close my eyes whenever Tobias was away so I was glad that it was practically never now, once every four months or so and then for little longer than a week or two. Actually I think Aro preferred this new arrangement since the Volturi were a little more efficient than they had been. Not that they hadn't been efficient before, but you could never be too efficient.

Court-wise there hadn't been any big dramas of late, no culprits needing to be brought before Aro. Most problems were sorted out on the vampire's home turf so I really had little to do in regards to mind reading. I was just there to look pretty for the visiting dignitaries, and I was surprised I hadn't noticed how many vampires passed through to show Aro homage, had he always been this popular? It was most likely that I just hadn't noticed before, I was not interested in Volturi affairs, but now with little in the way to distract me I did take note and I was astonished by the amount of vampires who owed fealty to them.

The Volturi really were like royalty and a lot of vampires, especially if they were visiting for the first time, acted as if they were being bestowed with a great honour in just being allowed inside the castle. A few went all wobbly at the knees when Aro spoke to them directly as if they were having their own fanboy/girl moment and I had to suppress a laugh every time I saw this.

The best were the modern vampires, ones made from the late twentieth century onwards who really had no concept of true ritual and decorum other than what they'd seen in the movies. They were all 'Great Lord this…' and 'Dark Father that…' it was funny and pathetic and they really didn't know how to bow properly. Aro would play to whatever leader they had decided him to be while Caius regarded everyone coldly and sneered at the over-the-top courtiers in disgust. He had no time for such pretentiously false adulation, especially since most of them seemed to idolise Aro while dismissing the other brothers as merely his deputies.

Ok, so it was more or less the case that Aro was the leader while Caius and Marcus acted as his consultants, but to the world they presented themselves as a triumvirate, each three with equal power in overseeing Volturi and vampire affairs. Each one was answerable to the other two while the three together were answerable to no one. That was what Aro wanted the world to think, even though he clearly had the casting vote in all the decisions.

Marcus presented his usual bored expression to all and sundry, he never so much as twitched his mouth at the sycophants, be they successful in their adulations or completely over the top. Marcus would just sit there quietly, looking blankly into the distance as the matters of Court washed around him. He only ever gave any indication that he was acknowledging what was happening in front of him when Aro or Caius addressed him directly. Anyone else he just ignored.

Even though he presented this bored exterior it was quite fun to dip into his mind when the overly excitable were offering their undying loyalty as they lay prostrate at Aro's feet. Ok, so they rarely ever bowed that low, but Marcus pictured them doing so and he was quite witty in the seclusion of his own mind. I had decided long ago that Marcus was different from the other brothers and now I wished I'd known him when he still had his Didyme and was more open to the world.

During these times in Court I got to view the Volturi in all their glory and it made me wonder who it was that was doing all those things to wind me up. Or perhaps it was part of their overall plan to drive me insane. To confuse me at every turn.

Who knew?

I sure as hell didn't and I was done speculating. If they wanted me crazy, well I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. I would be myself and I would not fall to whatever plans they had for me. They would never own me entirely, because I'm Essie Black, the vamp-wolf brat and I am subject to nobody.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review. I appreciate that I have readers, but I would like to know what you think. Have you any questions? If you don't want me to mention you by name in the dedication then just tell me in review, or PM me. **

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Beta Noble and everyone who is reading.**

* * *

I had a little bit of good news in January of 2058, something a little unexpected since I hadn't heard anything from back home for a while. Just the odd reassurance e-mail from Nessie.

This e-mail had come from Alice and I read it with excitement.

_**Hey Ess, **_

_**Long time no see, you really should e-mail me more, of course I should e-mail you too. Anyway we have some new people who have joined us. I thought you'd like to know since one of them is awfully fond of you. He hasn't got in contact with you because he's really embarrassed over what happened, silly boy.**_

_**Anyway, I'm yammering away here and I should probably tell you who I'm talking about. Malachite is here with us and he's alive and well. He's been travelling around with his Uncle Brendan who is his real uncle and also a vampire. I'm not too sure about the full details yet, but I thought you'd like to know how Mal is. I know you've been worried about him so I thought I'd put your mind at ease.**_

_**I want you to let me know how things are going for you in Volterra, you look unhappy to me but a lot of the time your image is scrambled and I have no idea why. Well I'll leave you get back to me,**_

_**-A**_

I felt so happy reading the note, even if Alice had warned me that she knew I wasn't happy, but then did anyone really believe I was happy here? It did make me wonder how much she had seen though, had she seen any of the mind games the Volturi play on me? I hoped not, I preferred my family not to know that side of things. Like I said, why should I worry them about things they can't change.

I decided to forget what I'd found disturbing in Alice's message and concentrate instead on the positive news she'd sent me. Mal was alive and well and travelling with his uncle. I didn't even know he had an uncle but it felt good to know he hadn't been alone these past few years and I hoped he'd got to see a fair bit of the world in his travels.

_Good news?_ Tobias asked, looking up from his reading.

_I was right._ I declared. _Mal is alive and well. He's staying with Alice and Jasper at the moment. I don't know if they're with the rest of the Cullens right now, Alice just said 'us'. But at least I know he's safe and well, and if he's met up with our family then all the better._

_I am glad you are so relieved over this._ Tobias observed, coming to my side and kissing me lightly. _You have been in dire need of good news for a while now and I think this is the very thing you wanted to hear._

I nodded.

_I think of Mal as if he was my little brother and I can't help worrying about him. Yeah I'm glad to hear he's alive and well, although I'm a little annoyed he didn't contact me himself_. I finished a little grouchy.

_I'm sure he will in time._ Tobias assured me.

_I hope so._ I observed. _Maybe he will now that Alice has forged the way. I think I'd better reply now, the sooner the better. At least I can find out if our family is altogether._

_Would you be so kind as to ask if they have received word from Marlin or Layla. They have been silent this past month and I know not if they are keeping a 'radio silence' or if something untoward has happened._ Tobias said sadly.

"Of course I'll ask." I said aloud in my shock. "How come you haven't told me about this sooner?" I demanded.

"You have seemed so worried I didn't wish to burden you further." Tobias answered a little guiltily.

"You're really gonna take that stance?" I demanded. "What would you say to me if I used that exact same argument?"

"Do not be foolish, I need to know what bothers you or how else am I supposed to remedy the situation or at least engender hope in you." Tobias stated.

"Exactly." I said with a nod of my head. "I know you're so much older and think you have to bear the burden of the problems we face, but we're a couple Tobias, and we can't be if you don't tell me what's bothering you. Ok, so I got my own worries, but I think I'm mature enough to handle yours too. Or at least I like to think I am, so regardless of whether you think you're going to burden me or not, just tell me your problem. Ok?"

"Ok." Tobias agreed.

"And maybe you thought that I'd think your worry for Marlin and Layla as insignificant next to my own worries. You shouldn't think that Fang Boy. They are my sisters and family just as much as the Cullens and the Quileute are your family now. Not to mention the fact that they're my friends too, if you're worried for their well-being you should let me know."

"I will in future." Tobias promised.

"Very well." I said with a small smile to show that I wasn't completely mad at him. "I'll ask Alice if she's heard from either of your sisters."

"Thank you." Tobias said solemnly.

I hit reply and began to write,

_**Hey Auntie A,**_

_**It's so good to hear from you, you can't imagine. I'm glad to hear that Mal is ok, and he shouldn't feel embarrassed. It was a misunderstanding. I know that and I would have told him as much if he hadn't gone off like he did. I did say we'd talk the next day, but that's by-the-by now. It's the past and I'm not angry with him if that's what he thinks. I'm just a little sad that he hasn't contacted me sooner just to let me know he's ok. **_

_**How are you? I mean it's been so long since I've heard from you. Are you with the others, or are you and Jasper on your own at the moment. I know you like to have some alone time now and again, is that now? **_

_**Have you heard anything from Marlin or the rest of them? Tobias hasn't for a while and he's a little worried. Have you heard from them or could you look in on them? If you can reassure Tobias in any way it would make me very happy. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Essie x**_

I checked over my spelling and hit send.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Alice to get back." I said, "You didn't mind me asking her to use her visions?"

"No, of course not." Tobias said, kissing my cheek from behind. "I am appalled that I did not consider it. Of course Alice could use her second sight."

_And it will be a lot more efficient since Ebony decided to stay with Nahuel. _I pointed out.

_Yes. I hope it works out this time. She had a soft spot for him but she was much too young for his liking. I think that now she is truly in her twenties he will not feel averse to dating her. _Tobias stated.

_It will be nice to see Nahuel settle down._ I mused.

_And for Ebony to find the love she craves. _Tobias added.

_Heat without the hunger._ I observed.

_Exactly._

_I think they'd make a cute couple now that she's old enough._ I stated, comparing what I knew of Ebony and Nahuel and matching them up.

_Me too_. Tobias agreed.

_But like you said, Alice will see Marlin and Layla better now. I hope she can tell us something._

_Me too._ Tobias said sadly.

"You stuck on repeat?" I teased.

"Hmmm. Perhaps there is some action you would prefer me to be 'stuck on repeat' with?" He said, giving me a speculative look.

"I'm open to suggestions." I replied with a grin.

"Then may I suggest a spell in bed followed by a long hot shower?" Tobias purred.

"That sounds right up my street." I said with a grin as I turned to him and kissed him. "You lock the door while I get the precautions."

"Yes my love." Tobias said as he kissed me on the lips.

Tobias moved to the door as I got up and went into the bathroom. I took my pill, lamenting the fact that there were only three left; I would have to order more, and grabbed one of the condoms. I went back into the main room and met Tobias in a passionate kiss next to the bed.

The kiss was intense and I was breathless when he finally let me go.

Tobias looked deeply into my eyes as I regarded him a little hazily.

"Can we make love as if we were in our house and not here in Volterra? Let go with the wild abandon that once we shared?" Tobias whispered intensely.

"Show me this wild abandon!" I declared as I felt the tingling thrill down below. "Let's just lose control."

=/=/=

Alice responded to my e-mail promptly, although I didn't read it until the next day. She said that she was fine and that her, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens were together for the time being. She hadn't heard from Marlin but she knew she was fine, along with the rest of the Hannigans, because Alice checked in with them from time to time. The Hannigans just hadn't been near a computer for a few weeks.

So my life in Volterra continued at normal pace, but all that came to a halt around mid-January.

"Essie, I won't be able to have lunch with you for at least a week." Laurana said quickly as if she was hoping I wouldn't hear and I realized that this is what she'd been working up to tell me.

I felt disappointed, but I knew I couldn't be angry with her; after all it was probably not through her choice.

"How come?" I asked in what I hoped was a reasonable voice.

"The Padroni, they have assigned me to work at the Arena for the next week." Laurana explained.

"The Arena? But why?" I asked aghast, I couldn't imagine what the Volturi would want to send a human there for other than a post show snack.

Laurana shrugged. "I do not ask the whys, I just do as they instruct. I am to supervise the personnel and arrange the tourist areas. The Arena requires me to travel further but the extra money is worth it."

"Does it seem like a big event?"

"It requires a week to organise so I think it is. What it is, I have no idea." Laurana stated with a shrug.

I nodded my head sadly.

"But it is only a week. I'll be back the day after whatever it is they plan. We can continue our daily meetings then."

"I know. But it'll be weird not talking to you every day. Even if it is only for a week."

"I will feel the same." Laurana assured me. "But I have of choice. I must obey the Padroni."

"I know." I said.

"Then I guess I will see you in a week." Laurana said with a smile.

"Sure." I assured her. "Have fun."

Laurana smiled again and nodded.

We parted and I couldn't help but feel a little sulky as I returned to my room. It was annoying, it was like every time I found a human interaction and it became part of the norm something came along to upset the apple cart.

_What's wrong?_ Tobias asked.

_I sighed and looked at him. Is it that obvious that I'm upset?_ I replied.

_Essie, I always know when you're upset. Now tell me what it is that bothers you?_

_It's stupid really; just the old Essie sulking cause things aren't going how she wants._ I said with a sigh.

_What's wrong Essie?_ Tobias repeated patiently.

_Laurana has to do some work out at the Arena this week so we won't have our daily talks. I've come to rely on them a little since she's the only one in this place who knows how to do proper girl talk. I know it's only a week, but still…_ I sighed.

_If it is girl talk you require then how would you like to employ the services of Marlin?_ Tobias asked lightly.

_Marlin? She got back to you? _

Although Alice had assured us that Marlin was fine this was the first time she'd been in contact.

_Yes and I am communicating with her at this very moment on MSN. She has been asking after you, I would be happy to hand you over to her if you wish._ Tobias offered, sweeping his hand over the keyboard.

_I wouldn't want to intrude; it has been a while since you both spoke._ I said, since I really didn't want to intrude on their catch-up time just because I was a little mopey.

_We've exchanged everything we can for the moment._ Tobias said as he stood. _Please, take my place. _

_Are you sure?_

Tobias gestured for me to come around to the computer screen as he typed on the keyboard. I came to his side and read the screen.

**Tobias Says**

_**-Marlin, would you care to speak to Essie?**_

The replies came through on by one from Marlin as I watched the screen.

**Marlin Says**

_**-Do you really need to ask me that question big brother?**_

_**-Of course I'd like to speak to Essie**_

_**-I've been asking after her for the last hour**_

_**-Put her on and stop hogging the keyboard**_

_Is that answer enough for you?_ Tobias asked.

I nodded my head.

**Tobias Says**

_**-Very well**_

_**-I shall hand over to Essie**_

**Marlin Says**

_**-It's about time 8-)**_

I smiled as I imagined Marlin here rolling her eyes. Scratch that, I imagined that we were back in Forks with Marlin standing there rolling her eyes. I sat in front of the computer and typed.

**Tobias Says**

_**-Hey Marlin :)**_

_**-How are you?**_

**Marlin Says**

_**-Hi Essie :)**_

_**-I'm doing great, although I'd be much happy if my brother and his beloved were back here with me. How goes things in Volterra?**_

**Tobias Says**

_**-As good as can be expected**_

_**-I'd give anything to be free of this place**_

_**-But I guess I'm stuck**_

**Marlin Says **

_**-:(**_

_**-I wish you were not there**_

_**-If such a power existed I would bring you back right now**_

_**-I want to share with you my happiness since Will's turning**_

**Tobias Says **

_**-:O **_

_**-OMG! How could I forget?**_

_**-How's Will settling into vampire life?**_

**Marlin Says**

_**-Pretty good actually**_

_**-He seems suited to our life and he overcame the newborn thirst quickly**_

_**-I cannot tell you how much of a joy it is to have him vampire**_

_**-I know I had my reservations, but now I know it was foolish. Will is my true mate and I'm glad I was able to find him**_

**Tobias Says**

_**-I'm happy for you and I can't wait to meet you guys and we can have a proper catch up**_

**Marlin Says**

_**-One day my friend we will do this**_

**Tobias Says**

_**-I hope so**_

**Marlin**

_**-I know so**_

We chatted for a while and it felt good to have that outlet, I'd almost forgotten how good it was to talk to Marlin, her advice was always worthy. She always knew the right things to say, even over the Internet when we couldn't go into specifics. As our conversation reverted to more mundane things I felt the first glimmer of hope that I might actually one day get out of Volterra. I had no idea when but I was certain that some day I would leave here.

The chat with Marlin had been good for me and I didn't find the next few days without Laurana to speak to as weird as I first thought. Rather than sulk I found things for Tobias and I to do, treating it as if we were on vacation when we weren't at Court. This strategy went well until the Wednesday when Tobias was called to the Audience Chamber for a meeting that I wasn't required to attend. I contented myself with reading a newly acquired book.

I was deep into the story when Tobias returned, I greeted him briefly before going back to the book. I looked up when I reached the end of my chapter to find that he was packing a little holdall.

"What's going on?" I asked, going to his side.

"I have to go away for a few days, possibly weeks." Tobias said softly as he picked up a pile of neatly folded clothes.

I'd been expecting something like this since I'd been banned from the meeting, but that didn't stop me being any the less angry with it.

"What do you mean you have to leave?" I demanded, taking the pile of clothes out of his hands so he couldn't pack them.

"It is an assignment of the utmost importance." Tobias replied, taking back the clothes.

"Are you sure it's not a wild goose chase?" I pointed out as I snatched the clothes back.

Tobias sighed as he took the clothes back from me.

"Essie, I have studied all the evidence that is relevant to this case and nothing so far leads me to believe that there is anything amiss with this particular call to duty. This is a legitimate concern." Tobias said in a reasonable tone.

"How do you know?" I countered.

"Because all the evidence points to it." Tobias replied.

"They could have falsified it you know."

Tobias sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Whether it is falsified or not I have no choice but to go along with this." He said, sounding weary.

"Why exactly? I thought you had the authority to veto any mission you deemed unnecessary."

"And I would veto this in a heartbeat, but I have no reason to do so. There is nothing to indicate that this is a waste of time, this is truly a mater of urgency. The vampire we are to pursue is as much a danger to our secret way of life as he is to the humans he feasts upon in order to survive." Tobias said.

"I know this." I stated, rolling my eyes. "But where exactly do you fit into this whole thing, where no other vampire will do?"

"Aro would prefer to make this a diplomatic mission." Tobias stated, although he didn't really sound that convinced.

"Why? That's never mattered to him before." I pointed out.

"The vampire we seek belongs to a big clan who live near the wall in the east. Not beyond the wall, but close enough to it that we are wary of them."

"The wall in the east?" I asked with a frown, and then I gasped. "I remember, Dora said something about this. That vampires don't go beyond the wall and those who do disappear. Are you crazy?"

"We don't intend to go beyond the wall." Tobias assured me.

"But what if your mark goes beyond the wall. Wouldn't you have to follow him?" I demanded.

"We are taking the best fighters." Tobias replied.

"Ok, so you got your fighters. There's your offence covered, but what about defence? You can't know if what gifts the other vampires may possess. How will you protect your mind if they launch some form of psychic attack?"

"That is something we will have to prepare for but not be able to protect ourselves against." Tobias admitted.

"You could if you had a shield." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a shield and I know how to fight." I said pointedly.

"Would you really wish to go on an assignment?" Tobias asked in shock.

"If it means getting out of the castle and spending time with you I do. And I know I'm just gonna spend all my time worrying about you since you'll be in such hostile territory. I may as well do my worrying where I can put it to some use." I answered with a shrug.

"It will be a dangerous journey." Tobias stated.

"Any more dangerous than every second I spend here?" I demanded.

Tobias looked thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled.

"You would be of great use to us. We have use for a shield in our midst, Aro cannot deny that. And best of all, we will not be parted." Tobias stopped and frowned at me. "What has brought all this on?" He asked.

"I'd rather be out there risking my life than sitting here doing nothing." I replied.

"I think we should go talk to Aro." Tobias stated.

"Absolutely not." Aro said firmly.

"Why not?" I demanded, feeling a little put out since I thought Tobias and I had presented a good case.

"Because you are not trained, not to mention your aversion to taking orders. You would be a loose cannon out there not to mention the logistical nightmare." Aro replied.

"Meaning?" I demanded hotly since I couldn't really argue the authority thing.

"All a vampire needs while travelling is the clothes on his back. They hunt for any food they require and they do not need sleep, so they require neither food nor shelter. You on the other hand would need to take human food with you and a means with which to heat it, not to mention a tent. You will slow the party down." Aro explained in an annoyingly patient voice.

"I run just as fast as Tobias." I countered.

"I'm sure you can, but for how long can you keep going at that pace before you start to tire and require rest?" Aro demanded.

I glared at Aro.

"I'm sorry Essie but at this point in time your presence will be more of a hindrance than a help on this mission." Aro said, making it clear that this was his final word on the subject.

I shook my head.

"Perhaps when Tobias returns he can start you on the training that all members of the guard are required to take before they may go on field work and then you may join him in the future. Of course, to take this training you will be required to become a fully fledged member of the guard." Aro said lightly.

I looked at Aro, horrified.

"I thought that would be something you would not agree to." Caius sneered.

"Then I guess I'll go…wallow in my room." I said with a sigh.

I went to walk from the chamber but Tobias caught my hand.

"If I may interject." Tobias said coldly. "I believe that Essie's gift would be a boon on this mission."

"That as may be, but the cons outweigh the pros." Aro countered.

"I beg to differ."

"And beg is all you will do. I'm sorry Tobias, but I believe your judgment may be clouded with your attachment to Essie." Aro said in regretful tones.

"Do you really think I would take Essie if I thought she would put us all in danger? If I thought she would put herself in danger?" Tobias demanded in the iciest voice I had ever heard him use.

"Of course not. But I must consider these things, and with all things considered, Essie is not going." Aro said firmly.

"Very well." Tobias said with a glare.

_Come on Tobias, let's go say goodbye._ I prompted.

Tobias nodded his head and we left the Audience Chamber. I guess we couldn't win them all.

I spent the next day moping. It was weird; it felt like the first time Tobias had gone away, like I wasn't used to this. Well I was familiar with Tobias going away now so why did I feel so worried? Maybe it was because he was travelling unknown lands. That was my biggest worry.

I spent most of my time in my room, I guess I was alone again with Tobias away and Laurana working away and Jane ignoring me. There was no reason to leave my room other than when I had to attend Court. I did content myself with the thought however that it was nearing the weekend and Laurana would have finished whatever she had to do in the Arena. I was still unsure of what that was exactly, but on the Friday morning I was told by Aro that I had to make sure I was prepared for a festival that evening.

I really didn't feel like any kind of celebrating since Tobias had gone away only two days ago and I was looking forward to who knew how long of restless nights, the dreams still weren't letting up. In fact they were getting worse. I seemed to have less and less control over my own dreamscape and it frightened me to even close my eyes. I know I'd started to have a better outlook, and since Tobias put his foot down he wasn't away nearly so long, but I had a real bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had no reason to think this, but I guess I was back on a downer.

Whatever, I really didn't want to go to the Arena for whatever Aro had planned for the evening, but it was an 'everyone must attend' event so I really had no choice. I showered and dressed in one of the purple dresses. I made sure I chose one without a pattern and sniffed at it just in case, they wouldn't get me that way twice.

I left the room at four in the afternoon, it was early for Court but apparently it was a sunset meeting type of deal and since this was January darkness came early. I sighed as I closed the door and headed for the Audience Chamber. Most of the Volturi would be heading straight for the Arena but I had to walk in procession with the brothers and their wives. The curse of the purple dress strikes again.

I didn't want to go to this great night out let alone be paraded around. I would have given anything to just sit in my chamber eating ice cream while watching some trashy rom-com as I missed Tobias' company. The only consolation was that I was Marcus' partner; I don't think I could handle it if I had to take the arm of Caius, it just seemed wrong.

The vampires were ready when I entered the Audience Chamber and Aro smiled at me and welcomed me with a gracious nod of his head. I smiled back, but it didn't take an expert to see that it was false.

Without another word Aro offered his hand to Sulpicia, who took it; Caius offered his hand to Dora and they stood behind the first couple as Dora took his hand. Marcus offered me his hand and I took it, we stepped up behind Caius and Dora. The bodyguards formed around us before we began moving toward the Arena.

We actually got a fanfare as we entered the royal box and the assembled vampires rose to their feet. There was a group of humans in one of the stands and they looked on with interest, I wondered what tourist gimmick they had been sold.

Marcus directed me to a seat to the left and set a little back from his throne. I realised that the three thrones from the Audience chamber had been brought here along with three smaller thrones, each set to the left and a little behind their bigger counterparts. I sat down as did the wives, each to the left of her husband.

Caius and Marcus sat while Aro remained standing to address the crowd. It felt weird being in between the two thrones, with Marcus on my right and Aro on my left. I didn't notice at first, but looking from behind I could see that Aro's throne was set slightly ahead of the other brothers, didn't it set him as being most important in our gathering?

Despite being set back almost behind the thrones I still had a fairly good view of the field below me, or at least the square that was roped off with floodlights set up ready for the entertainment. It seemed like we had the best seats in the house, lucky me.

Actually I was curious what all the pomp and ceremony was about, they hadn't put on anything this lavish since the Avalonians were here. That had been nothing more than a chance for the two vampire nations to show off how many people they could round up. This was something different.

"Brethren we gather on this night to celebrate one of our most successful of groups who have formed in our ranks. Aside from the guard of course." There was laughter from the vampires. "It was on this night two thousand years ago that after a successful campaign across the known world my brother Caius chose to hand his mantle on to another, and although Augustus is sadly no longer with us, we still come together every ten years upon this date in order to hear what his motley crew have been up to in the intervening decade."

There was more laughter.

"Now without further ado, the display shall begin."

A cheer went up from the vampires around the Arena as Aro sat down. The humans cheered too, although I was sure they didn't know what they were cheering at exactly. They were just here for the show, cheering at the kooky foreigners and their strange ways.

I shook my head at tourists in general, wondering how they could really think that this was some form of show the locals were laying on. Didn't they wonder why there was nobody down there until the sun went down, and then the Arena filled with dry ice and as it began to clear there was suddenly people down there, cages were set along either end of a bigger cage.

There were twenty of the small cages in all and each one held a person.

"Thank you graciously Master." Saskia said with a low bow and suddenly I was scrutinising the people in the cages.

They had the malnourished, dishevelled look that I'd come to recognise. I felt my throat tighten, as I suddenly felt sick. I couldn't believe what they were gonna do.

"We have good seats do we not?" Aro asked, looking back at me.

I nodded my head stiffly, not trusting my voice.

"Indeed." Caius answered, "I always enjoy this. The highlight of the decade, if I am permitted to use a modern term."

I nodded again, but I knew I couldn't answer. I could feel Caius watching me even though it would be a strain for him, he had planned this. I knew that then, he wanted me here in order to witness my pain. Or perhaps they wanted another eruption out of me. I decided to sit tight and ignore the urge. I would not give them the pleasure.

"I wish to draw your attention to our special guests this evening, appearing for one time only in our great Arena." She said, indicating the scared people in their cages. "Now as the sun sets and the full moon rises let's give them a little privacy to change and get into character."

The vampires laughed as if it was the best joke ever, the humans laughed obligingly at a joke they didn't understand. I felt a cold chill run through my body and I sat in perfect stillness as I watched the Wolf Hunters pull curtains around the cages. I knew where this was going and I really didn't like it at all.

Saskia jumped up onto the central structure and I remembered why it looked so familiar. It reminded me of the fighting cage in Timmy's bar. I felt the knot in my stomach grow tighter as the cries of anguish from inside the curtained cages turned to howls and growls before growing silent.

It wasn't as if I hadn't suspected what the poor people in the cages were. I mean it was a bit obvious with the Wolf Hunters there, but now I was worried what they were going to do here.

"And now for one and all." Saskia called grandly and I noticed that she was dressed in red coat and black top hat as if she were a ringmaster. "I give you the Children of the Moon."

She threw her hands above her head and the other Wolf Hunters pulled the cloth from the cages as the floodlights came on. Wolves snarled and threw themselves at the bars. The human audience let out an awed gasp, as if they'd just witnessed a magic trick. The vampires however seemed to absorb all the sound in the arena and emit a silence that was more spine tingling than the angry growls of the wolves.

"For the first round." Saskia announced once the applause had died. "We will pit wolf against wolf so that you may see just how ferocious these beasties are."

I gasped and lent forward, caught between rushing down there and freeing all the werewolves and not doing anything stupid. I couldn't release them, there were humans here they could attack and they would be a threat to the wider community. I could almost see the logic in the Volturi's need to put them to sleep, but this was just so wrong.

"You're gonna make them fight?" I whispered as Saskia continued to big up her act.

"Essie. They are the Children of the Moon. All they do is fight and then humans end up getting hurt. At least this way we limit the damage to the wider populace while the poor creatures get to indulge their blood lust." Aro chided.

"This is wrong." I said with a shake of my head.

"Would you rather we let them go?" Aro asked in shock.

"Not really, but there must be a more humane way to let them… die." I answered.

"Essie, Essie, Essie. The wolves are a warrior race, the fight is everything to them. To go out fighting is to go out in a blaze of glory." Aro said grandly.

"How can you be so…"

"Shhh! Or we'll miss the first fight." Aro cut me off before returning his attention to the Arena.

I went to speak again but Aro put his finger to his lips for silence. My mouth clamped shut and although I tried not to look my eyes kept straying to that well lit fighting cage. It wasn't so bad at first as two other Wolf Hunters (one of them was Holly), dressed in a more formal version of their usual grey trench coats, leapt on to the two cages adjacent to the fighting cage.

They crouched and took hold of an iron ring on the edge nearest the big cage.

"Release the hounds." Saskia said with a touch of irony.

Holly and the other Wolf Hunter straightened up, pulling the iron ring with them and thus opening the cages. The wolves wasted no time in surging from the confines of their cages and as soon as they were clear the doors slammed down.

Now the two wolves were free of the small cages, but the bigger space was occupied by another wolf. They growled at each other before they started circling. I felt my stomach clench again, mostly in anguish of what I knew was about to happen, but there was a part of me that was intrigued by the thought of the wolves fighting.

That feeling of intrigue quickly evaporated when the wolves started fighting, it was much more violent than I could have ever imagined. I felt the tears prick at my eyes and my hand went to my mouth as the wolves tore each other apart. I was too numb to cry but I knew that once the damn burst I'd be swept away on a tsunami of tears. I had to get away from here.

Finally there was only one wolf left, the other was nothing but strips of fur and chunks of flesh and bone scattered around the now red floor. There was a big chunk hanging off the chicken wire of the fighting cage and I had to concentrate hard on not throwing up. I wondered how the humans were handling this so well, or maybe they'd convinced themselves that this was some sort of animatronics gore-fest to cater to the darker side of your nature without actually catering to it. Kind of like vegetarian psychopaths, all the blood and gore they wanted without anyone actually getting hurt. If only they knew?

As the Wolf Hunters forced the wolf back into one of the small cages with an electronic cattle prod I thought the interlude would be my best time to leave. I went to stand.

"You can't leave now." Aro snapped, "You are part of the show."

"What?" I gasped.

"If the humans see you leaving they will wonder why one of the actors has walked away. They may suspect that this show is more accurate than they had thought and that leaving will be in their moral interest. We can not have humans out there who know our secret." Aro stated firmly. "Or at least if they do not know our secret they know that there is something wrong here in Volterra. It is harder these days to divert the police. It will be time consuming, never mind the cost involved. Do you wish to be indebted to me in such a way?"

I blanched at the thought of being stuck here, forever Aro's slave. Just when I think that I am near finished paying off my 'debt' to him something else would come along to push me further into his debt. That was a path best left un-trodden. I would have to sit this one out.

I settled back into my chair.

"Good girl." Aro said patronizingly as he patted my hand.

I pushed back the growl along with the nausea and the tears, I knew I'd pay later, but right now I had to be an emotional null. Completely unaffected by what was happening in front of me. I could turn my mind away from this long enough that I wouldn't give Aro a cause to punish me further, or show Caius my pain that he seemed to get off on.

I searched in my mind and found a hole and squashed everything into it, promising myself that I would feel every one of those emotions when I wasn't being so closely scrutinised. I felt a coldness descend over me much different from any I'd ever felt before. This wasn't the coldness of temperature but of spirit.

I was sitting here amongst the Volturi and suddenly I was emotionally numb to the whole concept. Yes I was here with the Volturi, but it didn't seem to register. I didn't feel anything about the play of strength being displayed in the Arena below. It was like watching one of those action movies where there's way too much violence and your brain turns off somewhere around the middle where you can't seem to muster up enough effort to care if the hero makes it to the end of the movie let alone complete whatever nonsensical objective the character had been set. That was the only analogy I could think of.

I watched without further protest as one of the Wolf Hunters entered the ring and there was cheering among the other vampires. The Wolf Hunter played to the crowd as the cages were moved along on some form of track so that a fresh wolf was ready to be released.

The Wolf Hunter turned to the door as the wolf within went into a frenzy. Holly pulled on the ring and the wolf was released and the Wolf Hunter displayed his technique to all who watched. I sat in my still form, still not reacting. A part of me knew I'd pay dearly for this later, but I had to stay put or who knew how I'd be punished this time? Aro hadn't exactly shown me that I was of worth since Malachite had left and I had to accept the possibility that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me this time should I step out of line.

I sat still, watching the events below me with apathy until all the wolves lay dead. Lay dead? They were a million bloody pieces scattered around the fighting cage. Those poor people who had been cursed had not deserved such a death. It was barbaric, yet I couldn't feel the despair. I was still numb.

"Now you may leave." Aro said, his voice breaking through my thoughts.

I stood and without saying a word or even acknowledging their presence I left the Royal Box and made my way back to my chamber. I sat in my chair and brooded over everything I'd witnessed in the Arena. I really didn't want to think about it, but I knew a lot of those images would haunt me for the rest of my life. How could the Volturi think this was a form of entertainment? What about all those humans in the Arena, didn't they understand what was going on?

So I could sort of see why the Volturi would like this, but what about the humans? No amount of smoke and mirrors could explain away what they had witnessed today. Were these humans just as bloodthirsty as vampires? Now don't get me wrong, I know all about the human monsters, but there's one thing to know about them and quite another to witness them.

The thoughts swam around in my head all night, my anger steadily growing as I realised what Aro had wanted with this whole Arena thing. He had wanted to push me to my farthest limit in the hope of finally making me his creature. Did he expect me to witness all that and allow it to turn me cruel. That after seeing all those werewolves torn apart I'd suddenly see the merit of joining the guard?

By morning my anger had built up a full head of steam and I knew I had to get away from here. I'd rather be looking over my shoulder all my life than stay here and have the Volturi visiting these cruelties on me.

Without really thinking about it I stormed off to the Audience chamber. I ignored Santiago and Barry as I burst through the doors. Aro looked up with mild shock, he was alone and I guess that made this situation a little easier.

"Ok Aro. I'm done playing your games. This was one step too far. The straw that broke the camel's back. One too many Jenga blocks moved up the tower. You catch my drift? I can't take it any more. Threaten me and my family as much as you want, but as soon as Tobias comes back we're leaving. I just can't take it here any more. I'd rather live on your hit list for the rest of my life than be in constant worry over my sanity. So…Bye." I said firmly.

"Is that what you think? That I keep you here under duress? I have told you before Essie, you may leave whenever you wish." Aro said convincingly.

"In that case, when Tobias gets back, we're leaving." I said haughtily, determined not to hear any veiled threats.

"Fine by me." Aro said, "Although I am wounded to know you thought me your captor."

"You took me from my home and made veiled threats and sometimes open threats against those I love. How could I not think of you as a captor?" I demanded.

"I never threatened anyone to keep you here. I only ever threatened when you disturbed the smooth running of my Court. Is that not my right as a leader?" Aro asked in reasonable tones.

"If I am under no threat to stay then I don't have to listen to this. As soon as Tobias gets back, we're leaving." I said firmly. "Better still, tell me where you've sent him and I'll just go meet him now."

"I will not charge you anything to stay until Tobias returns." Aro said, "Except perhaps ask for your cooperation and your agreement to maintain your position until you leave."

"I think I can do that. But I'm not going to do anything that would make me unable to look Carlisle in the eye." I said firmly.

"Have I ever asked you to do such a thing?" Aro asked softly, as if my statement were a mark against his good nature.

I gave him an incredulous look.

"I will not ask too much of you." Aro said.

"Thank you." I said with a bow.

"It's a shame really that there is no one with your power that could replace you here, I have come to rely so heavily on your counsel this past seven years." Aro said sadly.

"You've never listened to my counsel." I stated.

"I beg to differ." Aro said flatly.

I gave him a look.

"Very well, your gifts have proven most useful and it will be a shame to lose them." Aro said a little more honestly.

"Then you should have thought about that before you started playing mind games with me." I snapped. "I am a unique being and I would have stayed here longer if you hadn't tried to break me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

I turned from him and walked toward the door.

"One more thing Essie." Aro said smoothly. "Who is Hunter?"

I froze, that was my first mistake, I should have just ignored the remark. Having realised my mistake my brain scrambled to try and rectify it. I turned, a smile plastered on my face, this was my second mistake.

"Why Aro don't you know?" I asked, trying to sound astonished and not as if my heart was in my throat and my stomach around my knees. "I'm a hunter, you're a hunter, we're all hunters here."

"Don't insult my intelligence Essie by pretending you misunderstood my question. Perhaps I ought to repeat it in case you are a little hard of understanding today." Aro said in a friendly, dangerous voice.

I tried to stare him out as he smiled coldly.

"I repeat, Miss Black, and do not misunderstand this time, who is Hunter?"

"Why the games again Aro?" I demanded. "You obviously know or you wouldn't be making such a big deal of it."

"I want to hear it from your lips." Aro said with a cold smile. "Who is Hunter?"

"You know perfectly well who he is." I said darkly, feeling the rage build inside, Miss Wolf wanted anything to rip his smirking head off.

"Who is Hunter?" Aro demanded.

"You tell me." I said with a grin, I suddenly felt old stubborn Essie resurface and I could play this game all day.

"He is your brother is he not?" Aro stated.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is he your brother?" Aro repeated.

I laughed, "You should have got Caius to interrogate me, he's much better at it than you."

"Caius does not know of this fact. Yet! But imagine what he would do with this knowledge?" Aro stated softly.

I felt myself blanch, as much as I didn't want Aro to know about Hunter I'd prefer that to Caius knowing.

"Hunter is my baby brother as well you know." I said, dropping my head.

"Now that wasn't so hard." Aro said, tapping me on the shoulder.

I looked up into his eyes feeling angry and annoyed, mostly with myself for my betrayal. I had kept Hunter secret all this time only to reveal him when I'd finally had enough and had plucked up enough courage to leave.

"How long have you known?" I asked in a flat, lifeless voice.

"A good few years." Aro observed. "I became suspicious the night you protected Malachite. The name in your head when you attacked me was 'Hunter' and the boy you longed to save was not our fair Malachite, but some tawny savage boy from across the endless sea. It was the eyes I believe, those green eyes so similar to those of your brother."

I looked at Aro, I couldn't speak.

"You are a protector, that is your nature and in your mind that day you were protecting your brother. I think you came to regard Mal as your replacement Hunter if I am not mistaken. But still you pine away for your brother, even now you wonder if there is a way to remove this knowledge from my mind, or perhaps you are thinking up something to spare him your fate?" Aro said the last part in a pointed way.

I nodded; those were the two thoughts most foremost in my mind.

"Then I think we can come to an arrangement." Aro said with a smile I didn't like.

"What arrangement?" I asked tersely.

"I have not forced this matter before because I knew you would refuse." Aro said triumphantly.

"What matter." I asked in a sick voice since I had pretty good idea what it was.

"You have gifts that we need here in Volterra, but you are not so unique now. If you are unwilling to comply we'll have to have second best." Aro said sounding absentminded, but I knew what he meant by 'second best' and if I wasn't scared for my brother before, I was now.

"There's no guarantee Hunter will have the same gifts as me." I said as the horror hit me.

"But we both know that's not true. You know, deep in here," Aro placed his hand over my heart, "that Hunter shares your gifts. So does little Tina." I gasped and Aro grinned. "Yes, I know of her too. They are quite the little team on the Res or so my sources tell me. There are two others like you out in the world and I know from my sources that they possess the same gifts as you. Not quite honed yet, but given time they will be just as powerful. Or so I am led to believe. I suppose a lot rests on what happens when young Tina takes first blood. I know that Hunter has and he is already reading minds and 'mind talking' like a pro."

"So, this is where you tell me that I have no choice really. I have to work for you forever and always, because you're used to my power now and if I go you'll want to replace it. You have those replacements in mind." I said coldly.

Aro gave an apologetic shrug and a smile.

I wiped tears from my eyes angrily.

"Who confirmed it?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Aro asked, taken aback.

"Well, the Mal incident made you suspicious. Who confirmed it and who's still feeding you info?" I demanded.

"I sent Jane on a little errand to make sure." Aro said, walking his fingers in the air, "And once I was sure we employed our spy in the area."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Do you think I would tell you so you can run back to your room and write it in an e-mail home? I'm really happy here, really you've no need to worry, but Tobias has been sent away again, boo-hoo." Aro said without inflection.

"So you have been reading my emails." I gasped.

I felt violated and shocked. It was one thing to suspect, quite another to have it confirmed.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice but to offer my services as a member of the Guard." I said, with a bow.

"Splendid Essie. You will not regret this decision." Aro said, tapping my shoulder once more. "We will have your robes made up at once and then you can become fully submersed in our culture."

"I still hold by my clause that I will not kill a human." I said firmly.

"We have enough vampires willing to do that Essie, but you are the only one who possesses your powers." Aro pointed out.

"And no more mind games. I'm working for you now. I'm no good to anyone if I'm crazy." I said softly.

"No more mind games." Aro promised.

"Then, I am yours." I said sadly, as I felt my spirit collapse.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please, please review**

**Gemma x**

**p.s I've started a new Outtakes story to go with In Darkness. The first O/S is a collection of POVs of what's happening back home in Forks/LaPush if you want to check it out  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This is dedicated to my super Beta Noble, aussie-angel95, and First1ThanAnother**

**Sorry this is a week late, but I've had a monstrous cold that really hasn't left me since November, but over the last few weeks it flared up big time and sapped all my energy. I had to devote what I had to work and so my writing suffered. I apologise once again for the delay, but hope you like what is about to unfold…**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror eyeing my new robes doubtfully. They were dark and covered every inch of my body when fully closed, but I could throw them open if I needed to. The hood was deep and when I pulled it up I couldn't see my face in the mirror, but my field of vision was surprisingly clear. I wondered how they managed to achieve this.

The trouble was I looked kinda good in the robes, real mysterious, but I didn't want to look good. I didn't want to look as if the robes suited me because I wasn't a Volturi, I should look out of place in these robes.

"It fits well Miss." Cassius the tailor said in his weird voice that reminded me of the mad scientists in old B movies.

"Yes." I sighed as he removed the robes from me, they weren't quite mine yet, but they'd been tailored to fit.

"Why look so sad? You join the most powerful group in the world?" Cassius said in his mad professor voice.

"I know." I said sadly not adding 'and that's the problem' since Cassius was very much Aro's pet.

"Perhaps it has not hit you yet and you will realise once you are initiated." Cassius suggested.

"That's probably it." I agreed for the sake of argument. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Cassius answered. "I have all the measurements I need. It will be ready for your ceremony."

"Thank you." I said before leaving his little nest of clothes.

I moved along the corridors and ascended the sets of stairs in a daze; it was a daze I'd been in for the past week. Even though I'd promised Aro I'd join the guard I'd been putting it off, stating that it wouldn't be right for me to receive the robe while Tobias was away. After all, Tobias was only supposed to be gone a week or two and then he'd be back and I could go ahead with the ceremony. It had been a good way to put off actually becoming a Volturi.

It had worked well until last week when Aro had informed me that there was a six months deadline from declaring that I would join and actually joining. We were in June now and the six months were nearly up and Tobias had been away all that time. Whenever I thought of this fact I felt myself falter in whatever I was doing, this time was no different as I suddenly came to a complete stop on the second set of stairs. I shook my head and carried on, I couldn't let them see me falter.

Finally I reached my chamber and here I was finally able to let my worry take me.

Tobias had been gone six months nearly and I'd had no word from him. All I had was Aro's reassurance that Tobias was well; it was just that the party had been delayed. Obviously I was sceptical, would Aro really tell me if he thought something was wrong with Tobias? But then again what would he gain from keeping this from me? I knew that out in the field the vampires rarely had access to modern means of communication, but they must have passed a phone booth or something at some point in their travels. Then again I didn't know where they were. I did try to reach Tobias with my mind on a few occasions, but he was obviously too far away for my powers to reach him, just like Mal.

Even though I had no word from Tobias himself, I was one hundred percent sure that if something really bad had happened to Tobias I would know it. Being imprints connected us in ways that sometimes seemed scary, but at other times it brought a great wave of reassurance with it. I knew that I'd feel it if Tobias had died or something, so I knew that if he wasn't getting in contact with me it was simply because he didn't have access to a means of communication. So I knew he was alive, he just couldn't contact me.

So here I was, stuck in Volterra, about to join the fold and I was completely alone with no one I could discuss my worries with. I know what you're thinking, what about Laurana? Well she only went and won some kind of lottery, I'm talking millions here and she quit her job and left before the Volturi could stop her. I guess she wanted to make sure she was safely away before she did this and that's why she hadn't said goodbye to me before she left. I wish I'd given her my e-mail address, but then again I changed my address after I found out Aro had been spying on my mail and I hadn't seen her since she left to prepare the Arena for the werewolf tournament.

It was easy to feel alone here, especially now when I was about to tie myself to the Volturi forever. I was about to become a member of the guard and there was no turning back from that. God I wished that Tobias was here to advise me.

I looked up at the soft rap on the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Marcus glided in.

"Please forgive my intrusion, but I thought you could use a little guidance at this point in time." He said in his soft papery voice.

"Guidance?" I asked.

"Yes. There are things you must know before you go to the ceremony. Caius wishes to test you and for this reason Aro has not seen fit to instruct you as all others are, but I cannot allow this to be. I care not what my brothers may think of me, I want you to know of what is expected of you. I owe it to my friend Renesmee to insure that her daughter is treated well whilst here. That is why I am here to instruct you."

"There's stuff I need to know? I thought I just had to walk up to Aro and say, 'I wanna be a member of the guard' and he'll say 'sure' and that's it." I stated a little on the sarcastic side, although this had caught me a little off guard.

"It is a bit more complicated than that little Essie." Marcus said with a very small smile. "And that is why I have come to instruct you."

"Then I guess I should thank you." I said sincerely, bowing my head.

"Shall we wait until after you are successfully initiated?" Marcus asked with a raise of his eyebrow and I felt that I was introduced to his hidden personality again.

"Once I'm a member of the guard I'll thank you properly for your help." I promised.

"I look forward to it." Marcus said with a smile. "But until then you have much to learn."

"Then I guess you'd better teach me." I said as brightly as I could manage.

Marcus smiled before his face went serious again.

"Perhaps we'd best start with what the ceremony entails." He suggested.

"I guess that is the best place." I agreed.

"Very well. What do you know of the ceremony?"

"Nothing." I admitted.

"Then I was right to come and instruct you." Marcus stated.

I nodded my head, unsure of how to respond.

"May I sit down?" Marcus asked with a sweep of his hand toward the armchairs.

"Of course." I said. "God I'm so rude. I should have offered."

"You have other things on your mind at the moment." Marcus observed as he sat in Tobias' armchair.

I resisted the urge to tell Marcus to get out of the chair as I sat in my own. Marcus was here to help me and what's more he was company. Sort of. Well it was someone to talk to even if I couldn't tell him everything, or any of my reservations for that matter; but it was better then being stuck with my own mind.

"I wish Tobias was here to help me through this." I sighed.

"It would be good if this were so, but there is a time limit from when you pledge yourself to the Volturi and actually enrol."

"What's the point in that?" I demanded.

"Think." Marcus said softly.

I frowned for a moment then gasped.

"To stop people just pretending they want to be guard members so that they won't be killed. If you give a time limit then they have to join or forfeit, and I know what you lot mean by forfeit now." I grumbled.

"Yes. You found that out the hard way if I am not mistaken."

I sighed again.

"That's all I seem to do here, learn things the hard way." I grouched.

"Stop that right now." Marcus snapped.

"Stop what?" I asked a little shocked.

"Stop moping." He stated.

"Isn't that what you do?" I retorted.

"I do not mope. I remain apathetic to the world around me. I give off an air of boredom. I do not mope."

"Yeah I know. I was just being ratty because I was moping." I said with a grin.

"It would do you better to have no emotion. You are about to become a member of the Volturi guard. A group known for showing no emotion while they dispense justice unhindered by prejudice of heart or eye."

I snorted.

"What is the matter?" Marcus demanded.

"Just seems a little hypocritical. Seems all the Volturi ever does is prejudge." I replied.

"Name one instance?"

"What about my mom? Seems to me that you lot were looking for any excuse to destroy her because she was different and Aro couldn't have her." I pointed out.

"I did not wish the child harm. I had no idea why we pursued the Cullens so. What would we gain from it? Yes a telepath and possibly a psychic, but it was more likely that the two would sooner die than give themselves over, especially if we slaughtered their family and loved ones. I see relationships and I knew it unlikely that Chelsea could sever those bonds, even in death. Perhaps the blood of animals draws them closer together than we could ever imagine. Once we found the child was not an immortal child we should have left." Marcus informed me.

"Then why didn't you speak out?" I asked.

"I let Aro know my views and he chose to charge ahead regardless of my advice. There would have been no point in speaking out and showing Aro up, he hates to be painted in a less than just light."

I snorted, "Only in front of strangers."

"Who would you tell of any injustice you have suffered here and more importantly who would believe you?" Marcus asked.

"Nobody. What would be the point in riling Aro up for nothing anyway?"

"Exactly." Marcus declared. "And who were these people that I should risk punishment for? Aside from Carlisle I had only met them briefly and Carlisle I never truly associated with when he was here."

"I guess you have a point, but I'd never see things that way." I stated firmly.

"But you still have empathy for others, I am a cynical old being who has found refuge in his apathy."

"I think we've wandered off topic here." I said with a sigh, choosing to change the subject rather than argue over something that happened years ago. "What do I need to know about the ceremony?"

….

I stood outside the Audience Chamber doors, all-alone in the corridor. All the guard members were within and no one else was allowed near here, not even those who were part of the Volturi but not part of the guard like Gianna or the wives. The Volturi took this ceremony seriously and I had to remember this.

I'd been stood here staring at the door for forty minuets now; it was all part of the ceremony. I had to stand here and wait while the others discussed whether I was allowed to join or not. I knew this was just a preliminary, a throw back to the old days that they still observed because it was the way things were done, I just wished they'd hurry up.

I'd been standing here for forty minuets and to a vampire that was nothing, but I was part human and I could feel my leg muscles starting to twinge. If I didn't move them soon they might become stiff. I resisted the urge to fidget, knowing my luck that would be when they opened the door.

I really had no idea where this waiting came from; maybe it was from a time when they really did hold a vote as to whether someone was worthy to join. It made me wonder what would have happened to me if they decided I wasn't good enough to join. I resisted the urge to shudder.

I stood up straight facing the door, willing them to hurry the hell up. I just wanted to get this over and done with if I had no other choice but to join the damn guard. Making me wait like this was making it harder for me to resist the voice in my head that was telling me to run, run and never look back.

The door opened and I very nearly jumped, but stopped myself from doing so. I looked into the Audience Chamber and felt like I was in another place and time. The members of the guard were arranged in a line either side of the path to the thrones. They were arranged in order of rank, lighter here near the door, growing gradually darker until it reached the throne where the brothers sat waiting.

I took a breath and stepped into the hall. I did as Marcus instructed, not looking at the guard members, but keeping my focus on those three thrones at the end of the avenue of dark robes.

I reached the point where a shaft of light cut down from the roof and here I stopped before falling to my knee and bowing before the three brothers. I glanced up and Aro gestured for me to come forward.

I rose to my feet and walked closer to the thrones until I reached the steps that led to the dais that held the thrones. I dropped to my knee once more, felling a little exposed as I dropped my head once more in a bow. I was vulnerable if the brothers decided to attack, but I had to remain in this prostate position. Marcus had been very specific about this. I couldn't show any discomfort.

I took a deep breath and pushed back in Miss Wolf as she threatened to surface when she sensed movement from the thrones. I had to remain Miss Vampire for this. I had to be cold, go away stupid heat. They were not a threat, they had to come close to me to place their hand on me and accept me.

The first hand to touch me was Aro; I had a flash of his mind as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Then he moved away and I felt another hand, Marcus, I had two votes in my favour, but all three had to accept me or I was forfeit. I kept hold of that breath even as my head swam, not daring to look up to see the indecision on Caius' face as he weighed up the pros of my powers against the cons of my origin. Finally I felt the barest flutter of his hand against my shoulder and I let out my breath gently.

I looked up to find the brothers stood before me, Aro in the middle as usual.

Aro held out his hands and I stood slowly, bowing my head once I was to my full height.

"This vampire has proven to be worthy of us." Aro declared. "Hence forth she will be one of our fold, a member of the guard. Bring forth her robes."

It was Jane and Alec who carried them and I had to crouch as they placed them around my shoulders. I stood as I placed my arms through the sleeves and turned to the rest of the guard as I tied the cord around my waist. I could feel their eyes on me even though I couldn't see their faces beneath their hoods, it was a little intimidating, but I guess this was part of the test.

"Welcome to the family." Aro announced as he placed his hand on my shoulder once more. "As a family we feed as one."

I tensed slightly at his words; I'd made it clear that I wouldn't feed off humans. I relaxed as Jane led a mountain lion in front of me. This was just a symbolic feeding together, sealing my initiation with blood.

After the shock left my mind I remembered Marcus' instructions as I thanked Aro for his gift before I knelt beside the mountain lion and bit. It fought, obviously, but I couldn't show weakness at this point. I held the mountain lion firmly in my arms, staying out of reach of its claws.

Finally the beast was drained of blood and I stood before my brethren. Aro was beside me once more, leaning down to place his thumb to the wound on the mountain lion's neck and catching the last few drops of blood that were left.

"And now joined in blood we welcome you." Aro announced as he placed his thumb to my forehead.

He placed his arm around my shoulders as he held his other arm out as if he were presenting me to the Court, and I guess in a way he was.

"My dear ones I give you our newest member, Esther Marie Black. By what name do you wish to be known?"

Marcus had told me about this bit, when a vampire joined the Volturi guard they could chose a new name, one that would be theirs while they worked. I guess it was kind of like choosing a screen name on line. I was sorely tempted to choose some epic name that was nothing likes my own, but in the end I decided against it. I was making this decision and so everything I did in Volterra would be in my own name. No excuses.

"Essie." I declared.

"Dear ones, welcome Essie among us. Long may she serve among us to keep peace in the vampire world."

The assembled guard let out a cheer and then they all surrounded me. Being patted and welcomed and shook by the hand. Jane even hugged me, but I didn't respond with enthusiasm. I was cold again, displaying a stony façade to the world. If I allowed my emotions to surface while I was among them I'd probably do something stupid.

I allowed them to welcome me into the fold, only nodding when addressed directly; I had to keep up the façade for at least an hour, maybe longer. It depended on what the business of Court was this evening.

It felt weird taking my position next to Jane rather than behind Marcus' throne. I was actually surprised to be this far up the line, I would have thought that the order of seniority went by age, but it must have gone by some other factor. Possibly ability? Did those with powers rank higher than those without? But then again Felix didn't have any powers but was ranked on the same level as Demetri when Demetri was here. Perhaps it was more of an apparent usefulness thing, Felix was one of the strongest vampires I knew, which would make him better for Aro's plan than the lower ranking members.

I looked across to the other line to the gap between Alec and Felix where Tobias would stand if he were here. God I missed him so much, when would he be back? It had been six months and no word from him. How hard was it to track down one freaking vampire? And if Tobias and Demetri hadn't found him by now shouldn't they put someone else on the case? Wouldn't that make more sense?

I bit my tongue and didn't argue, for now. I would wait another month and if I still hadn't heard anything from Tobias by then I would present this argument to Aro. Although I'm sure he'll say something about his best tracker blah, blah, but if that was the case then wasn't this really a lost cause?

Court began in earnest with the entry of the wives who took their places behind the throne. I stood in my place covered by my robes as I allowed the affairs of Court to wash over me. I drifted to somewhere else, although I did keep my ears open in case I was needed, but mostly I ignored what was going on until I was finally able to leave.

I bolted the door when I got back to my room before falling face first onto the bed. I lay there for a while with my face pressed into the mattress, the smell of cotton and foam filling my nose with every breath. I turned my head to the side so that I could breathe as I stared at the wall. I could feel it, my life falling down around me. I no longer had a life; I was just this now, a figure in a robe.

No! I couldn't think like that. I was Essie Black, the vampire-wolf brat. I may be in a Volturi robe, but it was just a costume. It was just a part I was playing in order to keep my family safe, but it wasn't me. I could play this role without becoming it.

I smiled and sat up. The right attitude was all it took. I am Essie Black, and no one can keep me down; not even me. I would not become the monster they wanted me to be. I could serve them on the guard and still be me, just like Tobias.

I will be strong, and remain the person I've always been because one day I will get out of this place and I want to be able to look my friends and family in the eyes when I do. I want to be able to prove that even though I've worn the dark robes, I didn't let them take me.

I looked in the full-length mirror and tried to see the robes in a different light. You know, they weren't much different from something you could pick up at a costume store. It was like I was dressing up for Halloween or some sort of convention.

I laughed and pulled the hood up. I place my hands inside the sleeves and I adopted a mysterious pose.

"There are many trials you must face before you may become a Ninja Monk of Awesome." I whispered at the mirror.

I pulled down the hood, laughing at myself. Yeah, it was just a costume and really a dark robe was a dark robe, it didn't necessarily stand for the Volturi, or even evil for that matter.

I was still chuckling as I pulled off the robe and placed it on a hanger. As I placed it in the wardrobe I had another great thought as I spotted the purple. No more dresses! The robe was long and covered me completely, I could wear whatever the hell I liked underneath it and nobody would know. And I was no longer just eye candy or a piece of symmetry in the Court; I had a purpose. I wasn't quite sure what that was yet, but by god I had one.

I felt happy as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. As long as I remembered who I was I wouldn't do anything I'd feel ashamed of and with that in mind I could survive this place. I would still be Essie, even when Tobias came back, I would show them all.

Being on the guard didn't make much of a difference to my normal routine; I didn't even have to go to Court more. The main difference were the robes that I had to wear on every official occasion, which was more or less whenever I had to talk to Aro about something, and where I stood in Court.

Although standing in my new position did give me a better perspective. I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before, maybe it was just because I was standing behind the thrones and couldn't see it properly. It had everything to do with the arrangement of the guard.

Other than the body guards who clustered around the thrones, the rest of the guard were arranged by rank. Even when it was a casual day at Court the arrangement was still loosely by rank with Alec and Jane the closest to the thrones dressed in the darkest robes. The body guards clustered around the throne made perfect sense, what didn't was the Fire Twins.

They were not bodyguards, that was for damn sure, and their robes were a lot lighter than mine. They weren't allowed to touch any of the brothers because of how their power worked. I knew that for a fact from several different sources, yet there they stood flanking Aro's throne as if they were his most trusted advisers.

The thought made me goosepimply, I didn't like the thought of the Fire Twins whispering in Aro's ear like flame haired Wormtongues. No good could come of it, but I had no idea how to broach the subject. Did I have to get Aro alone to discuss it, or address my grievance to the Court? I could ask Marcus, but I didn't want to put thoughts in his head if I was wrong.

I decided at that point that Jane had been right; the Fire Twins couldn't be trusted. I know I kind of figured that out when they turned my dreams on me, but you could have put that down to them being pissed that I was trying to snoop in their mind, I know I would be if someone was reading my thoughts without permission. Well I did in the past when Grandpa or Masen had accidentally read my mind, so I could see why they would be angry with me, but after noting their weird position within the Court I was starting to think they really were up to no good.

Could I bring this up with Jane again? But then I was angry with Jane; she was the one who'd gathered info on Hunter and Tina. I know she was just following orders, but how could she claim to be my friend when she knew she'd already betrayed me? Unless she was just using me so that I would read the Fire Twins for her. She hadn't exactly spoken to me much in the last few years.

So I was stuck again because I had no true allies here. I know Marcus had been helping me, but it was probably for his own agenda. The only three people who I thought I could trust were gone. One ran away through a misunderstanding, the other escaping now she had the money to and the other lost. Yeah, that's how I was thinking of Tobias, lost. He was lost to me while he was still away.

I found myself missing Tobias more than ever. I needed to talk to him, to tell him all my fears and worries rather than keeping them bottled up inside where they were likely to do damage. Not only that, but I was missing him physically too. It had been so long since he'd held me and I had curled my fingers in his hair as we shared the dreamscape together, holding back the demons.

I missed Tobias, that was the simple truth and I had no idea why he was still out there looking for this mysterious vampire who was such an immediate threat, yet hadn't done anything in the seven months Tobias had been hunting him. Seven months of no contact with my imprint, I was really feeling the separation now. How could Tobias stand being apart from me when it was so hard for me to be apart from him? Surely he was more of a hindrance now since he was most likely distracted. Couldn't they come back for a brief hiatus before continuing the search?

Couldn't I go join them? I'd had all the field training now so it wasn't as if I didn't know what I was doing and since I'd joined the guard I was hardly the loose cannon that Aro claimed I would be.

"There is no point for they are close to completion." Aro informed me when I brought this up.

"Really? So they'll be back soon?" I asked a little sceptically.

"Within a fortnight if Demetri's calculations are correct." Aro promised.

"What about Tobias' calculations?"

"It's Demetri who contacts us." Aro replied.

"So Tobias will be back soon?" I asked hopefully.

"As soon as they complete their mission."

I pouted slightly since Aro was trying to brush me off.

"Listen Essie, I know you miss Tobias, but there are times when you will be separated, you must accept that." Aro said in reasoning tones.

"I have. It's just that he's been away so damn long. It's seven months and I haven't even heard from him because they're so deep under cover. I'd settle for just hearing his voice right now, but I'd prefer to have him back." I said with a sigh.

"And you will." Aro promised. "Soon."

I nodded and left the Audience Chamber feeling more worried than I had before I broached the subject. I didn't know why but I was starting to get a really bad feeling about all of this. Although I had no idea why Aro would deliberately keep Tobias from me. After all, what would he gain from it?

I fell into bed that night with the worry playing on my mind, or at least it must have for it to explain the dream I had.

…_I was on the blank dreamscape when I felt their approach. I prepared myself for their nightly abuse. It was in a sense tedious now since they didn't seem to change tactics, but they still seemed to wear my down by the end of each night and I had no idea how. I knew what they said wasn't true, but at the same time the constant bombardment of their accusations were hard to ignore._

_But it wasn't the usual crowd, not even Darius tonight._

_These people were, well they were human. Four of them to be exact. They were between twenty and thirty and there were two men and two women. They were dead, I don't know how I knew this but I just did. The youngest of the group, a woman with red hair and brown eyes looked at me solemnly holding out her hands as if for help._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_She pointed off into the distance and suddenly we were in some kind of dungeon and there was a shadowed area. I felt hunger and horror seeping from it as the humans clustered behind me as if I could protect them._

_There was a low threatening growl that issued from the darkness. _

_The humans gasped and suddenly I felt terrified._

"_What is it?" I asked._

_The man with dark hair nudged me forward and I stepped closer to the darkness. The growl deepened, it was a warning, but despite how frightened I felt I knew I had to help the humans. I had to tackle whatever was in the darkness._

_I dropped into a more defensive stance before moving closer to the shadows. Something leapt out at me, all too quickly. I didn't have time to take note of what it was before it barrelled into me, over me, and grabbed hold of the African woman who'd been behind me. The four original humans shrank back as the demon tore into the woman's throat, drinking her dry._

_The demon raised up its head, blood dripping over its chin as its needle sharp teeth shone in the moonlight. The rest of the face was deformed, there wasn't even a suggestion of eyes for this demon, it hunted by scent alone. Its ragged wings moved constantly as it turned toward me, sniffing at the air._

"_Run!" I barked and turned sprinting away from the demon, hoping that the people would keep up with me. _

_The humans did manage to keep up, they seemed linked to me now and I ran as fast as I could, pulling them along behind me. After a while I became aware that the demon thing wasn't following us. I looked back to see it banging on what looked like a glass wall, or a stone wall that was semi invisible. _

The demon banged on it for a few moments before it seemed to give up in despair and sank to the floor, hugging itself to the wall.

_I looked in confusion as the demon stilled, not moving or breathing as the dream melted around me…_

I awoke feeling groggy and confused. That dream had been, well weird. The demon, or whatever it was, scared the crap out of me, but when it fell down at the end… Did I really feel pity for it?

But that cry of anguish just got to me. I was definitely going crazy, that was the only explanation. Unless this was just a different tact Darius and Carita were trying in order to haunt me. Make me sympathise with a monster and then call me out on it? That would be a good way to punish me if that was their goal.

I got out of bed feeling heavy as I shuffled to the bathroom. When I glanced in the mirror I thought I saw the demon staring sightlessly back at me. I shook my head and the image vanished. I sighed and turned on the shower. The water didn't help wake me as much as I wanted, but I guess this was the best I was gonna feel today.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and mused over my dream as I ate. I knew I'd be thinking about it for a while, I just couldn't shake the feeling of sympathy I had for the demon as it fell against the wall, even after I'd just seen it drink that poor woman dry. And I could only assume that the others were previous victims, so that's at least five lives lost to the beast.

As I washed my bowl out I decided I'd stop thinking about the dream. Really it wasn't important, it was just a dream. I had real things to worry about such as the task Aro had mentioned the week previous, and where the hell was Tobias? I felt the need to just run out and go look for him. I couldn't do that however, Aro was my master now and I had to obey regardless of personal feelings.

I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before pulling on my robes. They didn't feel weird at all now; they were just a uniform, nothing else. I was stupid to let it bother me before.

I went to Aro's room, since that's where he'd instructed me to go. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" Aro called.

"It's Essie." I called back, feeling a little foolish since this was the time he'd told me to meet him.

The door opened and Aro ushered me quickly inside.

_Is this secret?_ I asked him silently.

"It may have to be." Aro replied.

I frowned.

"I want you to read a mind for me." Aro stated.

"Ok. But why do you need me to do it?"

"Because he has blanks in his memory that I am unable to read and I wonder if you will be able to." Aro replied.

"I'll try." I said, "But I'm not promising anything."

Aro nodded.

"So where are they?" I asked.

"Through here." Aro said, leading me through a curtained arch where a vampire was sat on a couch, being guarded by Sulpicia and Caius.

That struck me as odd, I couldn't fathom why Aro needed all this secrecy and even then, did he really not trust Santiago or Barry? I found it even harder to believe he couldn't trust Felix. I knew it wouldn't be wise to question though, especially with Caius here. The best thing to do would be to try and read the guy's mind and leave as quickly as possible.

The vampire looked up at me and narrowed his eyes, I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly manner.

"Hey. I'm Essie, what's your name?" I said cheerfully.

The vampire looked at me for a long moment before he answered, "Spider."

"Spider? Really? Is that what your mom calls you?" I asked as I sat next to him.

Spider let out a disgruntled growl before rolling his eyes as he answered, "Alginard."

"O…k…Al, let's see what's wrong with you."

"I'm a vampire, how can there be anything wrong with me?" Al pointed out.

"You have blanks in your memory, I think that's a pretty big indicator that something is wrong." I pointed out. "I mean it would be bad for a human, but you vampires are supposed to have perfect recall."

"You vampires?" Al asked looking confused.

"Yep."

"So what are you then?" He demanded.

"I'm an uncertainty with a job to do." To I stated.

"Hey. You're that wolf kid right?" He said with an admiring gasp.

"Yeah." I said.

"I heard you're a powerful telepath."

"From who?" I demanded since I didn't think the Volturi openly flaunted my powers.

"Oh, everyone knows the Volturi has a powerful telepath in their midst." Al said with a shrug.

"They do?"

"Do you think we could speed things up?" Caius demanded.

"Sure." I replied, feeling a little peeved, but then I had been getting sidetracked. "Yeah, well I am a powerful telepath and I hope to help you fill in some of the blanks."

Al nodded.

"Ok. Just relax and let me in." I said as I placed my hands to his temples.

I looked into his red eyes and concentrated.

I allowed myself to flow into his mind and once I was comfortable I looked around. It seemed just like most other vampire minds, everything clear and visible. It wasn't cluttered and a tangled mess with hidden areas that you got with humans apart from that one spot where the vampire's human memories were kept.

I ignored it since I knew why that area was on the obscure side. What drew my attention were the little holes of darkness in his most recent memory; that is over the last thirty years. What was stranger was that they had started when he first arrived in Volterra.

_I've never seen you around_. I commented.

_I don't spend much time in Volterra itself. I'm in charge of the outlying areas and keeping the newborn house in order. _Al explained as the relevant memory swam up around us.

_Newborn house?_ I asked since I'd never actually heard of it.

The newborn house is to the north of Volterra in an isolated area. It's where they take newborns for the first year of their vampire life until they get over the more urgent demands of their hunger and can start their training proper. I actually thought this was a good idea the Volturi came up with and I had always wondered how they kept their newborns under control in the middle of populated city. Not that they recruited from human stock much anymore, although Al had no idea why.

I didn't want to speculate while I was in Al's mind, but it was something I could think about later. Right now I had to try and figure out his memory blanks.

I decided to start with the earliest hole, I guess I figured this would be the hardest to recover and maybe I'd cause a chain reaction and the later memories would come flooding back. I'm mostly human and I make mistakes at times. That's not to say I wasn't successful in resurrecting this earliest memory blank.

He'd been a surgeon in life and the Volturi looked to utilise his skills in Aro's secret mission to build a half-blood army. He'd helped deliver the child of a human woman they'd promised immortality to if she was willing to go through the pregnancy.

I don't know if she survived because Al didn't. He knew up to the point where he pulled the healthy baby girl from her womb that she was still alive, but before he could do anything else the fire twins led him from the room and his memory was erased. This seemed to be a repeated pattern for the next five or six years. He'd be called in to use his surgeon skills on some poor human girl and as soon as the baby was clear of the womb, neurolized!

He was like that doctor from the first MIB movie. No wonder his brain was Swiss cheese. After going through a monotony of these repeated scenes I finally caught up with the present. By this time he hadn't actually done a birthing, Aro must have changed his mind over the whole idea, but Al had been ordered to stay in the newborn house to wait for new recruits.

That last bit of info wasn't wiped, but what came after it had clearly been messed with.

Big time.

I couldn't actually recover the memory it was completely obliterated apart from the odd flicker where Al was bundling a human to an old tower that over looked the sea, but I had no idea where it was. The image was too grainy, like trying to watch an old movie that had worn away.

I pulled my mind away shaking my head.

"I can't find anything else." I told Aro who had his hand pressed to the back of Al's hand. "It's been taken."

Aro nodded his head while looking thoughtful.

"I could try again later, but I'd rather feed first." I stated.

"Don't worry about it Essie. I have all I need, there's no need to recover any more of his memories." Aro assured me.

"Ok. So, do you need me for anything else?"

"Not at present." Aro said dismissively.

"Then I'll go." I said with a nod of my head.

Aro waved me away and I left the room feeling a little confused by the whole thing. I also had a lot of questions, especially about the half blood revelation, but I didn't think it was a good idea to bring it up in front of Caius. I had a feeling it was something else Aro hadn't discussed with him. I'd have to arrange a meeting with Aro and discuss it at a later date.

I rounded the corner only to find the Fire Twins blocking my way. I made a conscious effort to strengthen my shields while I strained to stay out of their reach.

"It is the wolf child sister." Lefty said softly.

"Indeed it is." Righty replied.

"Hello little wolf, what have you been doing for the master?" Lefty cooed.

"It's not for me to say." I replied flatly.

"I'm sure the master won't mind if you tell us." Righty observed.

"Yeah. Well I'm sure that if the master wants you to know he'll tell you himself." I stated haughtily.

"I'm sure he will." They said in unison and I didn't like their smiles.

"Well I need to be going." I stated. "Got a lot to do."

"Of course." They said, standing aside and motioning for me to pass them.

I stayed near the opposite wall as I passed them. I felt uneasy turning my back on them once I'd passed them, but I didn't think they'd attack me right here in the corridor. Once I was sure they were gone I relaxed a little and decided to get some blood from the rat dungeon.

As I headed downwards I suddenly realised I'd been right not to say anything to the fire twins. If Al had memory blanks then there were only two people who could do that. Was Aro starting to suspect them himself? Well obviously if he was having me check on the mind of one of his people without anyone else knowing.

Would there be any sense in asking Aro if he was suspicious of the fire twins, or would he just brush me off? Besides, I really didn't care if he didn't trust them; I'd already walked that route and had nothing to show for it but bad dreams. If Aro was suspicious of them then soon they wouldn't be a problem. There was no point in involving myself in that little scenario any more than I had to.

What I was most curious about was the revelation about the half bloods and that was something I would ask Aro about.

Although rats are small they do take the edge off my hunger and this time was no exception. I went back to my chamber to kill time, I know I could have gone out running as a wolf, but it was the middle of the day and it was much too hot to be running around in a fur coat. Instead I sought out the cool seclusion of my room.

I watched a movie to while away a few hours. I was biding my time until I knew Aro would be more or less alone in the Audience chamber.

I got up out of my armchair and put my robes back on before I made my way to the Audience Chamber. Santiago and Barry were on guard but they left me pass without comment. Just as I'd hoped, Aro was alone.

"Is there something you want Essie?" Aro asked.

"You know I saw everything I uncovered in Al's mind." I said softly.

Aro looked shocked and a little worried as he nodded his head.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Caius, but what happened to all those half bloods?" I asked straight out since I didn't see any point in beating around the bush.

"They are safe and well." Aro assured me.

"So you didn't have them destroyed?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going too far with this question.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it once I'd reached the point where I called an end to the whole thing." Aro said, and he was telling the truth.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, "End it I mean?"

"Creating the half bloods did not lead to the results I'd wanted. Most of the time the powers were not inherited while at others they were reversed. And so I had no choice but to call an end to the project." Aro explained.

"What happened to the mothers?"

"Only the first one we were able to save, the others didn't survive the transformation. It may have been a blessing they passed however since the first was unstable a vampire as ever I saw." Aro stated.

"Oh. Did you put her out of her misery?" It was the only way I could think to word the question.

"No. But she has found a place she can be happy."

"I guess that's something." I murmured.

I glanced up at Aro and he smiled lightly.

"So how come you're telling me all this anyway?" I asked, since I was a little shocked he'd been so free with me.

"Because you had the foresight not to mention it in front of others. I like to think that I can trust you Essie and I am putting my theory into practice." Aro said in what I took to be warning tones.

"Well I'm not gonna tell anyone except for Tobias and he's not gonna tell anyone else." I thought I should let Aro know this since he trusted me so much.

"I wouldn't be so foolish as to presume you would keep anything from Tobias when I keep nothing from Sulpicia." Aro replied.

I nodded my head.

"Well other than that, I won't tell anyone else." I promised.

"Thank you." Aro said with genuine gratitude.

The door opened at this point.

"So Tobias will be back soon?" I asked as Caius entered.

"I can't confirm anything Essie, but hopefully he will be." Aro replied as Caius sat next to him.

"It would be amazing if he walked through the door right now." I said with a wistful smile.

Caius snorted but I ignored him as I would under normal circumstances.

At this point other guard members began to file in so I took up my position ready for Court.

Three weeks past before I decided to bring up Tobias' whereabouts with Aro again. After all Aro had told me that Tobias should be back by now and he wasn't. I think Aro knew what I was gonna ask him as soon as I entered the Audience Chamber judging by the wary look he gave me.

"Master Aro, I don't want to sound as if I'm nagging, but when will Tobias be back? It's been nearly eight months since he and Demetri left to pursue this one vampire. Is he really that hard to catch?"

"Essie, it is proving much harder to capture than we had first anticipated." Aro said in tones that suggested he was becoming tired of this line of conversation.

"Then why don't you call them back and re-plan this whole thing?" I asked, I'd never plucked up the courage to be so direct with that question before now, but I was fed up too.

"There would be no point since they are close to capturing the individual."

"That's what you said last month." I stated flatly.

"Yes, but now I believe they are even closer." Aro replied as he frowned at me.

I glared at Aro.

"Very well, I have no idea when they will return, but I assure you that as soon as I know for definite you will be the first to know." Aro promised.

"I want something more solid than that." I said firmly.

"I can't give you any better promise than that." Aro stated, sticking to his guns.

"Then how about a cut off point?" I suggested.

"A cut off point?" Aro questioned.

"Yeah. If they haven't succeeded by a certain date you'll call them back and despatch someone else to apprehend whoever it is they're meant to be chasing."

Aro watched me unblinking for a very long time, but then he finally moved.

"Very well. If they have not succeeded by December I will call them back."

"December? But that will mean they've been gone nearly a year." I gasped.

"Yes. Plenty of time for us to be certain of their failure." Aro retorted.

I went to argue some more, but I really didn't see the point. Aro had clearly made up his mind about the whole thing.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to look forward to December." I sighed. "But can I ask you one thing master? How would you feel if you couldn't seen Sulpicia for a whole year?"

Aro frowned.

"I'll go back to my chamber now." I stated and left the Audience Chamber.

As I was walking along the corridor Marcus came out of his room.

"Essie." He greeted me.

"Hey Marcus." I said, trying to sound bright and breezy.

"You are upset." He stated.

"Not really." I sighed, "Just missing Tobias."

"Would you care to talk?" Marcus asked, motioning into his room.

I shrugged and walked in, feeling a little honoured since I'd never been in here before.

I was actually surprised by the minimalist look of the place. Or maybe utilitarian was a better description. Everything had a purpose for whatever Marcus did in his spare time. He led me over to an area where three chairs were set up which led me to the conclusion that Marcus only ever had Aro and Caius visit him in his private rooms.

"You feel upset that Tobias is away." Marcus stated.

"Yep." I said, resisting the urge to be sarcastic since Marcus was probably trying to give me a pep talk.

"I know it is hard to be away from him, but he will return soon and you will be happy again." Marcus assured me.

"I know. I just thought that if I talked to Aro again it might help speed things along." I said, feeling a little foolish now I spoke my motivations aloud.

"Pestering Aro will not help speed things along." Marcus stated sadly.

"Well at least I got a cut off date now. If they haven't succeeded by December he'll call them back." I stated, holding my little victory aloft as if it were a great prize.

"That is what he planned regardless." Marcus said softly.

"Huh?"

"If a team goes beyond a year to complete their objective then they return to Volterra and allow others to try their hand at said task." Marcus explained.

"Oh! So he fobbed me off." I said, feeling stupid that I hadn't realised that.

"Yes."

"Great." I said, feeling a little foolish. "Humour the werewolf and she'll leave you alone."

"I'm sure that was not Aro's intention. He merely wished to settle your mind so you will focus on your work."

"By humouring me with making me think I'd gained this promise from him when it was a fact he could have told me straight away?" I demanded.

"Aro works in strange ways."

"You can say that again." I muttered.

"Essie, you must not allow Aro to get to you. Build up the mask that betrays no emotion. I know you might argue that it is redundant in my case since he can merely read my thoughts, but he does not read you therefore you more than anyone will gain from showing no emotion in his presence." Marcus suggested.

"I'll try, but I've always spoke my mind. I never could help myself. I'm learning not to now, if only for survival's sake, but I'm not sure if I can completely turn off my emotions, just barely suppress them." I informed him sadly.

"It is hard at first, but you will learn." Marcus said.

"What if I don't want to learn? What if I like having emotions?" I demanded, feeling suddenly contrary.

"You can still have emotions without the rest of the world knowing." Marcus pointed out.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but I can't be cold. I've tried it and it just doesn't suit me. I end up imploding like I did after the whole werewolf-fighting thing. I may not want to show Aro my emotional weaknesses, but if I didn't act on my feelings then I'll end up hating myself."

"Why would you hate yourself?" Marcus asked, seemingly intrigued by the idea.

"For not stepping in to protect those who needed it." I pointed out.

"What about the wolves in the Arena?" Marcus asked.

"Are you frigging Darius all of a sudden?" I demanded hotly, shooting to my feet.

"What has Darius to do with this?" Marcus asked.

I was sneering at Marcus, but with his question I felt myself relax. No, not relax but calm down as I realised I'd given something away. I controlled my breathing before sitting back in my chair.

"What could I have done for those poor souls? Honestly? They were cursed there's no denying that. Yes there were less savage ways to put them down, but what's the point in fighting for those who are already dead?" I asked in a subdued voice, not quite believing I was saying such a thing.

"Is that really how you view the Children of the Moon?" Marcus asked in shock.

"Of course I don't. But it helps me deal with the fact that I was helpless to stop those twenty poor souls being ripped to shreds or to stop the Wolf Hunters from going after Carita's pack. I know they kill innocent humans, but I think it's because we're missing something." I said, actually thankful Marcus had brought this whole thing up since I was finally able to get my thoughts into perspective. Sometimes it helped to speak them aloud.

"You think there is a way to tame the Children of the Moon?" Marcus asked.

"No." I replied with a frown since I couldn't see how I'd implied that with my words. "I just wish there was a way to stop them getting cursed in the first place."

"We have been trying to extinguish the source for millennia but to no avail." Marcus pointed out.

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places. Or maybe it's not something that can be eradicated like a disease but something that requires some other way to combat it." I said, rambling a little since I couldn't quite work out what my point was.

"Such as?"

"I have no idea." I admitted. "But at the end of the day they still turn into wolves and I can't help the misplaced sense of kinship I feel for them. It's just something about the shape."

"You feel a kinship for the accursed Children of the Night who kill without prejudice yet feel no ill will in dispatching vampires?" Marcus demanded.

"Firstly, other than with those a vampire is tied to, they tend on the territorial side. When a vamp enters Quileute land all my vampire half thinks is 'you're poaching on my land' and I feel the need to rip and tear. My wolf half, following the instinct that is most foremost in a Quileute shifter, sees a threat to the tribe and wants to rip and tear. My human part wants to protect my people too. The three beings within me agree that the threat needs to be eradicated and so I act.

"That's not to say I don't feel guilty afterwards, but if a vampire crosses the Quileute border without invitation then I assume they are there in order to destroy us and therefore I destroy them. I feel bad afterwards, but my people must be protected." I explained.

"And what of Darius and Simone? They were no threat to your people." Marcus pointed out.

"Darius was a threat to Malachite, and me. I had to put an end to his abuse. But I didn't know that I had to kill him when I challenged him to the Arena and I definitely wouldn't have challenged if I'd known that I'd have to fight Simone as well. It's not like she ever did anything to me, but I had to kill her because of Volturi laws." I said sadly, dropping my head in shame.

"You feel guilty for killing her." Marcus stated.

"I feel guilty for everyone I've killed or have died because of the use of my power. I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't. They were all people and it's wrong to kill. But in the world of the supernatural it sometimes amounts to kill or be killed and there's nothing you can do about it." I stated, feeling subdued.

"Perhaps you should let go of your human side and you will no longer feel the pain." Marcus suggested.

"I can't give up on my humanity. It's the only thing that's keeping me… Me." I stated.

Marcus smiled slightly which made me frown.

"Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for the talk, it was real nice. I'll see you later." I stammered out as I rose to my feet.

"Of course." Marcus said with a bow of his head.

I left Marcus' chamber feeling more confused than anything else. That little exchange gave me food for thought for the rest of the day. It was only later that night as I was getting ready for bed after another uneventful session at Court that I realised I hadn't spent the day obsessing over Tobias. I wonder if that had been Marcus intention all along, to distract me and stop me worrying?

I had no idea why he would do this and I didn't really care since I just wanted to sleep. I settled down and hoped for blissful sleep. Of course it didn't come. It was the mysterious ghost people again who seemed to want me to save them from the eye-less demon, but how could I? I was useless.

That thought stayed with me after I awoke. What purpose did I serve in this would now I was a Volturi tool?

I showered and dressed slowly as my thoughts clamoured, trying to sort through all my doubts and misgivings. I sat down to eat cereal when there was a knock at the door. I was about to call 'come in' but I remembered the door was still bolted.

I stood and went to open the door. Aro was standing on the other side with the Fire Twins in tow. They seemed an odd accompaniment for Aro, what were they here for?

"Essie, I have news for you of Tobias." Aro said brightly.

"You have?" I gasped, barely containing my excitement.

"Yes. Tobias phoned in last night instead of Demetri, but we were unable to rouse you." Aro said apologetically.

"What? I missed his call!" I gasped.

"Unfortunately yes. However I took the liberty of having a message recorded for you. It is on this." Aro said, handing me a flash drive.

"Thanks." I said, "You have no idea how much this means."

"I have a fair idea." Aro assured me with a smile. "We will leave you to listen to it in peace."

"Thank you." I said.

Aro nodded and left, the Fire Twins staying close behind him. I really didn't like them being that close to Aro, but I had more important things to think about right now. I could worry about possible secret Fire Twin plots later.

I went over to the computer and fired it up for the first time in weeks. I was a little impatient as I waited for it to load but I gave a prayer of thanks when it finally did as I plugged the flash drive in.

There was only one file on there and I clicked on it, waiting impatiently for the thing to load up.

"-_Essie, I hear that you worry about me. There is no need, I am perfectly fine. I too feel the separation, but I withstand it knowing that soon I will see you again. To hold you once more will be divine indeed Miss Esther, and to hear you utter my name once more…such delight. I miss you my Essie, but it pains me to think that you worry needlessly for me. Please, for both of us, do not run yourself ragged over such meaningless worry for I will be back soon. I promise_.-"

The message ended there, but rather than feeling reassured by the message I found myself frowning at the computer screen as the message began to play again. It was weird but it didn't sound like Tobias, ok so it was his voice and it was more or less how he usual spoke, but something was off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but maybe it was because of the stress of the situation he was under. There were a million reasons why he might sound a little off.

God! I had to stop thinking that everything was suspicious. I finally get to hear Tobias' voice after such a long time and all I can think is that there's something wrong. What would Aro gain from this, really? And it was definitely Tobias' voice and there was no way he'd try to screw with me.

Tobias just wanted to put my mind at rest and I should just let it be. Look forward to December when he returns and I can be with him again. Until then I had this track to listen to. I should be grateful.

The positive thinking helped me a lot. It made Court more bearable now I knew that I'd soon have someone to confide in again. It would be great to have Tobias back, although I was a little unsure what he would think about me joining the guard. He probably already knew, even though he didn't mention it in his message. Although knowing Tobias he wouldn't do it like that, where I couldn't answer back, he would rather have a proper discussion about it.

The message actually began to stem my worry after I listened to it a few more times. It meant that Tobias was alive and well and he'd be back soon. It was something to look forward to while I got on with the tawdry rituals of Court.

I'd like to give you some amazing account of my first few months on the Volturi guard, but nothing happened. No visitors, no prisoners to prosecute, just a big pile of nothing but the usual boring routine. I have the whole sequence ingrained on my memory since I have had to witness it ad-nausea. I'll spare you the horror.

The only thing that pulled me through it all was the thought that I would see Tobias in December. I was practically buzzing with excitement as November drew to a close. I didn't let this surface in Court, although to be honest Court was like anti-excitement so it was easier to play it cool. Although I'm sure Aro noticed that it had been a while since I'd bugged him about Tobias.

It was the end of November and it was another boring session of Court drawing to a close. I was looking forward to my bed, although not the dreams. But a comfortable bed full of nightmares was preferable to an Audience Chamber full of tedium right now. I swore I'd give anything to break the monotony.

Unfortunately my prayers were answered.

The door opened and a figure in torn robes came in. He didn't really stagger, because vampires don't, but if he had been human that's what he would have been doing. I watched in curiosity as Demetri, with his hair messed and covered in dirt from head to toe, stopped before the thrones.

"Masters, I have bad news." He whispered.

"What news would that be?" Aro asked.

"We were unable to recruit the vampire Joh'pae. We were forced to destroy him." Demetri stated with his head bowed.

"That is most unfortunate news." Aro said.

Suddenly I felt a sick sense of worry descend over me.

"Where's Tobias?" I asked.

Demetri looked at me and I saw pity in his red eyes that made the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"He is lost." Demetri whispered.

"Lost?" I demanded. "Lost how?"

"Trapped beneath the earth. Most likely dead." Demetri whispered and I felt the chill solidify in my gut.

"No!" I gasped. "It can't be. He can't be dead. I'd know if he was dead. I would have known as soon as he died."

"If he is not dead then we are unable to retrieve him." Demetri said gravely.

"Why?" I demanded.

"There is no way for us to get to him. There is so much rubble atop him, and how can we be sure we dig in the right place?"

"Then take me there. I can sense him out and show you where to dig." I pointed out.

"I think that he is too deep for even us to claim him." Aro said.

"You're not gonna look for him?" I demanded.

"There is no point." Aro said. "Until the ground settles."

"But wouldn't it be better to do it before that happens?"

"We can dig better once the ground has settled. Until then I advise you to prepare for the worse." Aro stated solemnly.

"I'd know if he was dead." I hissed.

"Do you think you may be in denial?" Aro asked.

"Tobias is still alive." I stated.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Tobias is still alive." I stated again, although this time I heard the uncertainty in my voice. "He's still alive."

"Denial is a long road Essie." Aro stated.

"Tobias is…" I broke down in tears.

"Please do not cry my dear." A soft voice whispered in my ear and I felt cold arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around the neck of the person and buried my face in his shoulder before I began crying. Once the tears started I couldn't stop. Tobias was gone, probably dead, and there was nothing I could do about it. My imprint was dead and it hurt, hurt so bad.

"Come now Essie, you have shed enough tears." Marcus observed.

"My Tobias has gone, I'll never feel whole again." I murmured.

"I know. But despite this you must present a brave face to the world or Aro will eat you alive."

"I can't." I sobbed.

"If I can then surely you can." Marcus whispered.

I gasped and looked up into Marcus' eyes and I saw there once more the millennia old pain that still afflicted him. If Marcus could wear such a mask then so could I. I managed to push down on my feelings enough for me to raise my head and look around. I was back in my chamber.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I brought you here when you became distressed. I knew you would not like others to witness your grief."

"Thank you." I said and I hugged Marcus with genuine gratitude. "Do you think he really is dead?"

"I can not answer that." Marcus stated. "But you must accept it as the most likely out come."

"Oh god!"

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Noble and Fadewind**

* * *

There was a drip, drip, drip of water. I could hear it as if it was in the distance. An insistent drip, drip, drip that pulled me from the depths of my sleep. I didn't want to wake up; I was content to stay in this blissful oblivion forever since it seemed to keep the dreams away. This was the best sleep I'd had in over a month, why would I want to leave it. But it just kept on bugging me, drip, drip, drip…

"Tobias, can you turn off that tap?" I murmured.

There was no reply. I frowned, my eyes still closed, why didn't he answer me? Then I remembered and I felt the stab of grief all over again. Tobias might never be coming back, buried forever beneath the rubble of an earthquake. Was he destroyed or still conscious under all that earth? Aware but unable to move?

The drip, drip, drip just kept on dripping.

I knew I'd have to get up if I wanted to stop it.

I opened my eyes and saw the sky. That was strange; I hadn't gone to sleep outside. Besides, the drip had an echo to it, it was definitely inside and my spatial awareness was such that I knew I was confined. I sniffed the air, it was tinged with damp and mould and old bricks.

I sat up and looked around, I was in some kind of tower room. This felt wrong.

Well obviously it was wrong, I was locked in a fricking tower. Had I suddenly changed my name to Repunzel? And who had captured me? Was it the Volturi or someone else? I really had no idea.

All I knew after a quick inspection was that I was most likely trapped. I got to my feet and I was a little unsteady. Well more than unsteady, I couldn't remember a time I felt as dizzy as this. I had to hold onto the bare stone of the wall for a moment while I waited for the room to stop spinning.

Finally I was able to get a good look at the room. It was round with one door about fifty feet up the side of the tower. It was reached by steps that wound up around the wall, but they still seemed very steep. I went over to the steps and tried to climb them, but for some reason it was impossible and I couldn't work out why.

I decided to give up on that for a moment and instead looked over at the sink and its big old-fashioned faucet in the corner. This had to be the cause of the dripping. I made my way over to the sink and went to tighten up the tap, but I realised I was really thirsty and so I let the water flow.

It looked clean enough and I was too thirsty to care about anything other than it was water, so I drank it in handfuls. It wasn't the best water but it was good to my dry throat. I splashed some over my face afterwards, although I had to then dry my face with the bottom of my t-shirt.

I turned off the tap, ensuring that I tightened it fully so it wouldn't drip again, and looked around the tower once more as I made an inventory in my head. There was the door I couldn't get to, the sink that could supply me with water. Two mattresses, the one I'd been lying on and another by the opposite wall and that was about it for the floor space. Well, apart from the little screen that had a toilet behind it.

I looked up at the ceiling, or lack there of. This tower was very tall; at least ten stories easily, and there were no other floors. I don't think there'd ever been any other floors either, just a tower with sheer walls leading up to the open roof. Or almost open roof. It was hard to be completely sure against the brilliant blue of the sky, but it looked like there was a grate covering the hole.

I looked thoughtfully at the walls; they were old stone and mortar with fairly big gaps in between each stone. I inserted my fingers into one of the spaces and tested it. I stood back and looked up the height of the wall calculating my chances of successfully scaling it.

Well I had to try something.

I thought I'd get further with Miss Vampire so I pulled the heat down. Then I began to climb. It was more strenuous than I would have thought; maybe I just over estimated my capabilities as a vampire. It was quite light going at first, but once I got about thirty foot up and gravity started to work against me I found it harder. But I had come this far and I wouldn't give up.

I continued on climbing higher and higher. I passed the door, although I was on the opposite wall so I carried on going. But about seventy feet up there was suddenly no more handholds. A vampire might have been able to punch some in but I didn't want to risk such an injury if I wasn't anywhere near medical help. I climbed back down and ran my aching hands beneath the water for a few minutes in the hope of numbing the pain.

I went to sit on my bed pallet as I looked around me once more. I sighed and lay on my back, looking up at the sky. I suppose I could watch the clouds for a bit, that should pass the time.

As I watched the sky, since there weren't any clouds, I searched my mind to try and work out what had happened. How had I ended up here?

I know I'd been a little melancholy of late, but I had found out that my imprint was dead and if not dead then he may as well be. No one was willing to help me search for him and Aro had more or less ordered me to stay in the palace and wait until the right time. Right time? What sense did that make?

None at all as far as I was concerned. We should have gone out to search as soon as Demetri got back. All they had to do was take me to wherever the ground had opened up and I could have found Tobias with my mind. Even under all that rubble.

So let's see, I found out at the end of November that Tobias was missing presumed dead. I'd cried at first, but my mate had just been killed I was bound to be cut up, but I took Marcus' advice and presented a brave front at Court. None of them knew that I cried whenever I was alone or listened to that recording over and over for that first week. I may have been a bit of a wreck in private, but as far as the Court was concerned I was fine.

After the first week I decided to get a hold of myself and stop being so defeatist. I was acting as if Tobias was dead when I knew deep in my heart that he was alive. I just knew I would feel it if he died and I hadn't felt it. Yes I'd gone through the motions of grief, but that was because the Volturi seemed so adamant that he was gone.

In the end I decided to search for him myself, although I couldn't do this physically I had other methods at my disposal and maybe with the right proof Aro would have no choice but to dispatch a rescue party. I found out from Demetri the general area in which Tobias had disappeared and located it on a map, determining the direction since I thought that would help a little.

From then on I'd spent every night just before I went to sleep sending my mind out in that general direction. I hadn't found any trace yet and it drained me, but Tobias was worth the effort, especially since Aro didn't feel inclined to help. I'd seriously depleted my stock of rats, but Aro wouldn't allow me to just go out and hunt whenever I wanted and I'd asked the first week I tried to find Tobias, but Aro refused. He wanted a better reason than the fact that I was trying to find Tobias.

Luckily the third week after Tobias had been lost was a scheduled hunt and so I'd fed as much as I could. I drank so much blood I thought I might burst, but I knew I'd put it to good use. I would find Tobias and there was no way they could stop me.

Sending out my mind across such a distance was exhausting work and I'd fall asleep often, my searches for Tobias merging into the dream of the dark tower. I wish those humans would talk to me, tell me how I could help them. How could I help them if I didn't know anything about them other than they were afraid of a demon?

No, the dream wasn't important. I had used my power every night to try and find Tobias and so far I was failing. That didn't mean I would stop though because I knew I'd feel it if he died. I would just know it.

The Volturi didn't know that I was still attempting to find Tobias; I thought there wasn't any point since Aro seemed determined not to look for him. I would locate Tobias and prove he was still alive and Aro would have no choice but to stand by his words that every member of the Volturi was afforded the protection of the fold.

Now what was the last thing I remember?

I had gone hunting again, and I'd fed as much as possible and even took some empty water bottles with me to fill with blood and smuggle back to tide me over until next time. I'd come back to the palace and preformed my daily duties before I was finally able to return to my room.

I was excited this time; I'd decided that I'd throw everything I had into it. I was sure that I'd been doing it all wrong, projecting myself so far away and then searching. I needed to look at those old mind streams again, find the one that was definitely Tobias and follow it. I knew that I would find it and this way I'd know for certain.

I closed my eyes and drifted until I saw the streams, all those silver threads that connected the people I knew to me. I remembered back to the first time I had done this and just placing my hand into one of the streams I was able to:

_…Jane was in her room, just standing as still as a statue as she glared through the wall. It was as if she was trying to burn the castle itself with her power and failing. I had no idea why she was doing this, but I didn't have time to worry about it right now so I left her stream…_

I placed my hand into one of the other streams:

…_Marlin looked upset as she sat down on a rock._

"_We must go find him." She said to Will._

"_Do you know where he is?" Will asked._

"_Essie gave me a vague reference to where he may be, but that is it." Marlin said sadly. "Do you want to go with such little to go on?" _

"_He's your brother, of course we have to go find him." Will stated as he hugged Marlin to him…_

I'd pulled away from that scene feeling a little happier, why hadn't I thought to ask Marlin to look? I'd let her known that Tobias was missing and where he went missing since I thought she had a right to know that her brother was missing presumed dead. Ok, so I'd left it a month to tell her since I was hoping that Aro would change his mind and I'd rather not cause Marlin the pain of thinking Tobias was dead if he wasn't. I hadn't thought of her being a rescue party and in that moment I wished there was something I could do to make up for my lapse in judgment.

Of course if I had confirmation that Tobias was definitely alive and knew his exact location I could make Marlin's job much easier and at least I wouldn't have to worry about getting Aro on board. With this thought I dipped into another thought stream:

_…There was a little African American girl sitting in a bed. She was grumpy because she wasn't allowed to go out to play because she was ill. It was only when Tish came into the room carrying a bowl of soup that I realised it was Tina. I moved out of that thought stream quickly…_

I was starting to feel agitated, I could feel my energy reserves waning and I was still no closer to finding Tobias. I decided to wave my hand through them all and I got a myriad flashes that danced like strobe lighting through my mind. That hadn't been such a good idea and it took me a few minuets to get my mind back in order, but when I did I had a good idea where to look.

I placed my hand in that stream and then…

Nothing.

I woke up here.

What had happened to me?

Did I drain myself so much that I slipped into unconsciousness? And if I did why had I been brought here? It didn't make sense, surely it would have been better to put me in a room where they could monitor me and be around when I woke up to let me know what was going on? So much for the Volturi caring for their own.

Unless it wasn't the Volturi who had put me here?

But if it wasn't the Volturi, who was brave or stupid enough to infiltrate the Volturi stronghold and kidnap one of their members? And why hadn't anyone come to gloat or interrogate me or whatever it was they wanted to do to me? I had been awake a few hours now.

In fact it was starting to grow dark and as night fell I realised there were no lights in this place. Normally that didn't bother me, I'd never really been afraid of the dark other than the odd occasion, but that was usually because I could sense something out of place. This was different however.

I think it was mostly because this tower in the dark almost looked like the one from my dream. It wasn't the same tower because there were a lot differences, but on the whole it was the same. As the darkness intensified the tower became more the one from my dream and then out of the shadows the humans emerged.

There were ten of them now; they seemed to increase in number as time wore on. They crowded around me making pleading motions.

"You're gonna have to tell me what you want me to do." I said. "It's obviously not to fight the demon because whenever I set out to fight him the dream fades."

The humans looked at me mutely, ghost tears running down their cheeks.

"Did this thing kill you? Are you even real or just something my minds making up?" I demanded.

They just looked at me with silent pleading, obviously unable to answer.

"Fine. I'll see if I can fight the demon again." I groaned, rising to my feet.

I stalked over to the corner where the demon usually skulked.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." I called into the darkness.

The demon let out a growl and emerged.

I growled back and prepared myself for the attack, but it never came as the dream faded away.

I was standing in the middle of the tower room glaring at the steps as the nearly full moon drifted overhead and illuminated the dark tower. Had I been hallucinating? I think it was more likely that I'd moved in my sleep and that's what had woke me up.

I didn't want to think of all the different implications that I might be losing my mind right now. I was too tired to think too much about it and so I decided to sleep in order to conserve my energy.

I awoke to a tower filled with bright light. I sat up and groaned as I noticed that the dripping was back. I got to my feet and stumbled over to the sink and ran the faucet to wash my face and drink some more water since it seemed to be my only source of sustenance right now.

I wiped my face with the bottom of my now very creased t-shirt and I wondered how long it would take before it started to really smell. As long as possible I hoped.

I turned off the faucet as tightly as I could without breaking it and watched the last little drops drip away. I watched the tap for a while after just to make sure there were no more drops. I sighed in relief and straightened up. I looked at the wall in front of me as if it was a bathroom mirror while I decided what was for the best.

Should I spend the day sitting on the mattress to conserve energy for when I needed it? Should I attempt another escape? Maybe if I climbed the wall near the door I could reach it and get out? Maybe I should keep in shape by doing a few circuits of the tower, even though it was probably too small for that type of thing and I'd just make myself dizzy.

I decided that I needed to stretch my legs at the very least so I paced the length of the floor for a while before I did a circuit of the wall, but then I needed to rest. What was wrong with me? I couldn't be that low on power.

I went back to my mattress and lay on my back once more, watching the sky as I contemplated how I got here. But I was just driving myself crazy since the theories just rushed around and around in my head without settling. As soon as I came up with a theory I would think of something to dismiss it only for it to turn up again a little later. To make matters worse the dripping was back and I knew for a fact it wasn't the faucet. There must have been rainwater dripping somewhere amongst the stones. After all I was probably under ground.

I started to get a little more panicked as the day wore on and there was still no sign of my captors. Especially when my stomach rumbled in protest, demanding that I eat something, anything. Perhaps my captors didn't want anything from me other than to leave me to starve to death. So that was jumping to conclusions, but the truth was that this was my second day here and they hadn't brought me anything to eat.

Unless whoever captured me wasn't the Volturi but some other vampire who didn't know I was part human and that I needed normal food. Although that begged the question of why the vampire hadn't noticed that I had a heartbeat. It also begged the question of why any enemy of the Volturi would kidnap a random vampire; surely they'd want someone of relevance? And hadn't they noticed me sleeping and drinking water? Not that I thought they could somehow see me.

It was mostly the not knowing that was driving me nuts, not to mention the constant drip, drip, drip.

I had to ignore it. That was my only option.

So I did my best to ignore the dripping, singing songs in my head that made me think of Tobias. I thought of all the good times I had with Tobias and it was nice to revisit them in my mind.

I guess I must have drifted to sleep because I found myself in the dark tower again; the demon was looking at me with his eyeless face. I know it sounds weird, how can something without eyes look at you? But this thing was definitely looking at me. I got a shiver down my spine as it turned away from me uninterested. Then I felt the relief that he was leaving me alone.

I sat down on my mattress and sighed in relief.

"Well isn't this interesting Katy dear." A familiar voice said by my side.

"Oh great! Just what I need." I muttered.

"Aren't you glad to see me Katy?"

"Just go away Darius, I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"That gives me hope that there may come a time when you are." Darius said smarmily.

"I'm dealing with too much at the moment to put up with you crapping all over my dreams." I snapped.

"Your dreams?" Darius questioned. "That's interesting."

"Why?"

"You've just been hard to reach in your sleep of late, as if you've been somewhere else." Darius said off-hand.

"Well I have been out searching for Tobias." I pointed out.

"So it would seem." Darius gloated, and I wondered what he was gloating about.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Darius said softly and he disappeared, leaving me alone in the dark.

God, that was a freaky thought, I didn't want Darius to leave? But I realised it had more to do with uncovering the meaning of the cryptics he gave me rather than his actual presence I required. His comment had been confusing because I knew I was in my own mind, my own dreamscape. I'm sure I'd be able to tell if I'd been pulled into someone else's dream.

I decided that it wasn't worth thinking about in my dream and so I pushed it to the back of my mind so that I could get some proper sleep. The rest of the night was blessed black oblivion.

I awoke to the scraping of a lock. I knew better than to run at the door, for one thing I didn't know if I could reach it. Besides I didn't even know if it was the Volturi who had locked me in here and even if they had I had no idea who was opening the door. I would have to bide my time and hope for a better chance once I knew who I was dealing with.

The Volturi weren't taking any chances. Jane entered looking a little apologetic but very clear that she would use her powers on me if I made an attempt to escape. I sat still and watched as Santiago entered and came down the steps, carrying someone bundled up in a blanket. I could immediately smell the blood and I wondered how the two carnivores were resisting as Santiago placed the person on the other bed.

When I looked a little more closely at Jane I could see she was holding her breath, so was Santiago. They moved quickly out of the cell once the person was in place and the door slammed shut ominously.

Was this an attempt by the Volturi to get me to drink human blood? I snorted and shook my head as I got to my feet and padded over to the other side of the room to inspect my cellmate.

I pulled aside the blanket to find a woman covered in blood from the gash on her head. I felt a slight wave of hunger, but it passed quickly. I tore off a strip of her sheet since it was fresher than mine and I went over to the faucet and drenched it in water. I wrung it out before I went to hold it to the wound.

She hissed and her eyes flashed open, she let out a piercing scream as she tried to get away from me.

"No it's ok." I said, "I'm just trying to clean your wound."

She looked at me with frightened black eyes and I was sure I recognised her but her face was too bloody and swollen for me to be sure.

"Here you go." I said as gently as I could and placed the strip of cloth to her wound. "Hold it there and I'll get another to wash the blood from your face."

She still looked frightened but she moved a shaking hand up to her head to hold the cloth in place. I moved my hand away and felt happy that she seemed to be keeping it in about the right place.

"Now you hold it there until I tell you to move it." I ordered.

"Si." She said, although her eyes still looked a little dazed.

I ripped off another strip of sheeting then went to wet this one also. I used this one to clean the blood from her face. Some of it had started to dry and it was sticky and smelt so delicious.

I snapped myself out of the daze and went to the sink. I washed out the cloth, watching the red run down the drain. A deep down part of me thought 'what a waste' but I couldn't give in. I wouldn't let them make me the monster they desired.

I brought the cloth back to the woman and continued to wash her face until it was clean.

"Now let's take a look at this wound." I said, bracing myself.

I took the other cloth from her, it was now red, and removed it from the wound. She was still bleeding but it was looking thicker so that probably meant it was stopping.

"Just keep pressure on it I guess." I said biting my lip as I tried to think what to do.

I was sure she needed stitches, but I had no equipment let alone sterile ones with which to perform the task. Not that I'd really have a clue what to do any way.

"Essie?" She said in question.

"Yes?" I said.

"Essie!" She cried and threw her arms around me. "They told me you had died."

Suddenly I recognised her scent beneath the stale sweat and grime.

"Laurana?" I ventured.

"Yes it is me." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh god Laurana where have you been? They told me you had moved away." I said.

"I did not go anywhere." Laurana replied, sounding confused. "I was at the Wolf Hunter Festival and I did my duty, getting out of the Arena before the show began. Then I went home to sleep. I came to meet you the next day but they told me you were dead, that a vampire had killed you. I was upset and they allowed me the rest of the day off. Then I went to sleep and I awoke…I awoke here."

"The Wolf Hunter Festival?" It took me a moment to realise what she meant, but I bit back the words I wanted to use about the 'festival' since we had more important things to discuss. "But that was a year ago. Aro told me that you'd handed in your notice because you'd won some kind of lottery and decided to see the world."

"A…a year? It was only the other day. I have not been away. I have been here." Laurana said adamantly.

"But the festival was a year ago. I should know, it was the last time I saw Tobias." I said sadly.

"Tobias? He is missing?" Laurana said with a gasp as she looked at me with sympathy.

"Yes. He was sent on a mission a few days before the festival and…they said he got trapped beneath rubble in an earthquake."

"But I thought the Padroni were strong enough to dig through the rock." Laurana stated with a frown.

"So did I. But it has something to do with how the rocks might have fallen on him and the fact he fell into a deep fussier. The others can't get to him and he can't get out." I said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"That sounds like bull to me." Laurana said firmly. "They told me you die. They told you I go away. They tell you your lover is hard to get to or dead. You see a pattern here?"

"They're trying to isolate me?" I said flatly since it was something I'd suspected for a while.

Laurana nodded.

"But why now?"

"May I point out something? You have changed Essie, darkened and died on the inside. This is what they want of you, wear you down and build you back in their own image. For without your lover and without your friend what have you left to cling to?"

"I can't let them do this to me." I declared.

"You told me once that you have a connection with Tobias. What does that connection tell you?" Laurana asked, ignoring my outburst.

"I don't know. Every time I look for him I get side-tracked." I admitted.

"But does it feel as if he is gone?" Laurana asked.

I shook my head.

"Then I think they are screwing your mind." Laurana said firmly.

"But who could do that? I have shields." I asked, as much as to myself as to Laurana.

"Have you been maintaining them? Perhaps they found one who can break down shields." Laurana suggested.

"Or they're mucking up the signal from Tobias' end." I remarked.

Laurana nodded.

We fell into silence for a long while as I contemplated this.

"But I don't know any of the guard who has that type of power." I murmured, breaking the silence.

"But do you know all the Padroni? There could be one you don't know."

"That's true. But I don't get what doing this to me will achieve. Even if Aro wants to isolate me, making me think Tobias is dead is the wrong way to go about it. We Quileutes don't react well to our imprints dying. It's painful. Like losing a limb, and although we may learn to cope, we never truly get over it. It would be different if Chelsea could bind me here, then there'd be a point, but this way Aro's being cruel for nothing."

"He is a vampire." Laurana said sourly, and for her that was reason enough for him to be cruel.

"That's no excuse." I stated. "You've never met my family, so you haven't seen the other side of vampires. The ones who chose to drink animal blood and interact with humans on a more equal level. Besides, you've met Tobias a few times so you know that not all vampires are cruel."

"Then it is simply because he is Aro. He is used to things being his way for thousands of years. Why should he care about the feelings of a child stand in the way of what he desires?" Laurana countered.

"But my powers are no good to him if I'm out of my mind."

"He is old, does not stop him being an idiot." Laurana said firmly.

"That's true." I said with a laugh.

"Now enough of the bloodsuckers, what have you done this year?" Laurana said, quickly changing the subject.

"Not much really. I mean, Tobias has been away working, I thought you had gone off around the world after winning the lottery and for the most part the Volturi avoid me unless I'm doing something for them. Not that I went out of my way to be social so I guess I can't put all of that on their plate."

Laurana nodded and she looked as if she was thinking of some way to change the subject again. The trouble was that nearly every subject at the moment would sooner or later lead back to the Volturi.

"You know, if I have been away for a year that means I have a lot of 'Bruno and Danni' to catch up on. You have to tell me everything I miss." Laurana said brightly.

"Ok." I said, frowning slightly at such a frivolous subject when we had bigger things to worry about. "Well let's see, where were we last?"

"Danni had just found out that Bruno had a crush on her identical twin sister, a good double performance by Geraldine Griffith if you ask me, and Danni was worried that Bruno secretly liked her and it would make their relationship weird."

"That's right. Yeah, so Danni found out that Bruno liked Cheri and so she decided to pose as Cheri on go on a date with Bruno…" I carried on the commentary of a year's worth of drama/comedy, changing subjects when Laurana prompted me with questions. It wore away a surprising chunk of the day before we moved on to other subjects and now I realised why Laurana had come in with such a light subject. She had totally taken my mind off my current predicament.

I didn't think I'd ever feel anything close to happiness ever again, but being locked up with Laurana was probably the best time I'd had in months. If the Volturi were trying to break me they'd made a big mistake locking Laurana in here with me. I had been close to despair, but she'd brought me back with words of comfort, and support for my view that the Volturi were playing worse mind games with me beyond the obvious.

Laurana had kept the blanket wrapped around her for most of the day; she said she felt cold in here. It didn't feel that cold to me, but sometimes I wondered if I could discern temperatures with any amount of reliability anymore. I sat on my own mattress with my back pressed against the wall as I looked over at Laurana, only her head was visible above the blanket as she told me what she would do if she really did win the lottery.

I laughed along with her, and the drip, drip, drip in the background was nowhere near as annoying as it had been.

"What would you do Essie?" She asked.

"I'd get some big boffins in a lab somewhere to invent a cloning machine. I'd get them to make a clone of me to stay here in Volterra then I could go find Tobias and go home. Back to my forest and my people and never think of this place again." I said wistfully.

"You would not forget me?" Laurana asked.

"Are you kidding? La Push will be the first stop on your great world tour. I can show you all the wonderful places there. The parts the tourists see, the bits humans don't normally get to see. You'll have a ball. And who knows, one of our hunky males might catch your eye for a little holiday romance." I said with a wink.

Laurana laughed.

I joined her, feeling a little light-headed.

Wow, something sure smelt good. I felt the hunger shiver through me and burn in the back of my throat. I felt a strange sense of dread fall over me as the darkness crept through the sky above.

"Are there many handsome…" Laurana stopped and broke off. "Are there many…"

She let out a high-pitched scream that hurt my ears. I put my hands to my ears as Laurana clawed her hands and drew her arms into her chest as if she was in great pain. I stumbled to my feet and I made my over to her as she threw the blanket from around her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out for her.

She looked up at me, her face a mask of pain as she stared at me sightlessly with round yellow eyes. She snarled and I backed up some as she ripped a bandage from her arm to display claw marks. They were all yellow with puss and red with infection but as I watched it seemed to clear up until there was nothing more than welt like scars on her forearm.

I felt the wave of hunger wash through me again and my brain scrambled to piece it all together as I tried to rein in Miss Vampire, she really didn't need to make an appearance right now. Laurana let out a strangled sound of pain that didn't sound human at all.

I retreated to my side of the tower room and watched in horrid fascination, as Laurana ripped at her clothing with what were not really fingers anymore, but short, stubby claws that ripped her clothes to shreds. I almost cried out in sympathetic pain as I saw the bones moving beneath her skin, realigning, reshaping, to take on a more canine visage.

As her face began to change, her jaws elongating to become a muzzle, I realized that Miss Vampire would make matters worse, but being normal Essie would get me killed in half a minuet. I pulled my clothes off quickly, cursing that I had to impede my vision when I pulled my top over my head.

I drew on the heat and watched as the wolf rose up onto its four legs opposite me. It growled low and threatening, its yellow eyes were savage as they looked at me. I let the heat explode through my body and dropped down onto all fours, returning the growl of the much smaller wolf.

My growl was only a warning, stay away or I will fight you. The werewolf's growl, it was hard to think of it as Laurana at the moment, was clearly a threat. It wanted the fight. Yes it had issued the threat to a human, but it wouldn't show weakness because its opponent turned out to be more than she had appeared to be.

Suddenly I realised I was reading the wolf's mind easily, I could see it all. It wasn't so different from mine, like how I separate Miss Wolf, normal Essie and Miss Vampire. It was just that the two sides didn't know each other. The human in the day knew nothing of the wolf and so they lived a life of confusion devoid of moonlight nights. The wolf didn't know of its human side, only the niggle that made it more savage than the true creature it embodied.

The werewolf took the opportunity to attack in my momentary distraction. She sprang across the space, aiming for my throat, but I danced out of the way and she clipped my shoulder, but it was only a graze. I spun around and snapped at her, but she was more agile than I thought.

Ok, come on Ess, you can do this. Come on Miss Wolf, let's show this runt who's boss. I am Alpha of my pack and a Child of the Moon won't defeat me.

I growled as I gave over completely to my wolf side for once. It was rather exhilarating, my thought processes worked in a completely different way to when I kept a hand on the steering wheel. I allowed Miss Wolf to fight as she'd always wanted until I had the werewolf pinned to the ground as I pressed my teeth to the back of her neck. She settled into supplication, recognising my authority over her.

She calmed and I knew she would stay there for me now as I sent my mind burrowing into the wolf mind.

I imagined her mind as a room and it worked. There were two doors on either side, I opened the first one and the wolf came barrelling through, she growled at me and I growled back and this time she recognised my authority. She lay down on her back with her throat exposed to me. I went over to her and the weird thing was I was all my three forms at once. All three of me bent to put our teeth to the wolf's throat; she had accepted me as her Alpha.

All three of me straightened.

"Sit up." I said. "Now I don't know how much of this you understand, but I'm going to introduce you to your human half. This may seem weird, and it might not work, but I think if I can unify the two of you then perhaps you'll have more control over your change, or at least more wits when the moon is out."

The wolf whimpered at the mention of the moon.

"I know." I said, patting her head, or nuzzling it in my wolf form. "The moon is scary, but I think you can gain control if you just join with Laurana. If you two can work together then the bad vampires won't have to kill you."

The wolf growled.

"I know. I hate them too, but sometimes we have to do things we don't like in order to survive. Now come, meet Laurana and we'll see if you can be joined."

The wolf bowed her head and I took that to mean that she agreed.

I went and opened the other door, I peered inside to find Laurana all huddled up and crying.

"Laurana?" I said.

"The wolf. The wolf." She whispered.

"Is just as confused as you." I said. "Come out and meet her."

Laurana looked up at me and gasped.

"Your shape is all over the place." She stated.

"I know, it's being in the mind of a werewolf I guess. Or maybe it's because my three selves are connected. Yours aren't. That's why you can't remember anything in the day and why the wolf runs wild at night. I think you just need to connect with your wolf and then you'll be ok."

"I'm a werewolf?" Laurana asked.

I nodded.

"No!" She gasped.

"But don't despair. Just come meet your wolf. She's real nice. Look." I said, and I backed away from the door and went to the wolf that was watching with interest. I scratched her behind the ears as I waited for Laurana to come join us.

Laurana got slowly to her feet and peered out the door. She paused.

"It's ok." I assured her with a smile.

Laurana stepped out into the room. The wolf slunk back slightly.

"Easy girl." I cautioned. "This is your other half, this is Laurana."

The wolf looked up at Laurana and took a step forward. Laurana, who had come a step closer, paused.

"You're not gonna hurt each other." I promised.

With that they moved toward each other. The wolf looked up at Laurana, Laurana looked down at the wolf. She reached out a cautious hand and touched the wolf's head before pulling her hand back quickly. Then she smiled and placed her hand on the wolf's head, the wolf moved closer, bending her head into Laurana's hand.

Laurana laughed and placed her arms around the wolf. I was kind of reminded of a scene from one of those cheesy movies where a girl is reunited with her collie dog or golden retriever, well some kind of big dog at the end. It was that type of hug with the wolf licking at her hair.

Then they merged.

I smiled and returned to my own mind.

I stepped back and the werewolf rose to her feet, she looked at me with some confusion.

_Laurana?_ I asked.

_Essie?_ Laurana's mind voice sounded shocked.

_You can hear me?_ I said excitedly.

_Yes. Am I a wolf?_ She asked.

_Yes you are. I introduced you to your wolf and now you both share the seat in the moonlight hours. You're not out of control, you don't have to die._ I pointed out.

_But I'm still a wolf. _She said, fixating on a negative I couldn't see.

_What's wrong with that? _I demanded.

Laurana suddenly remembered who she was talking to and decided to back-peddle a little. Then she seemed to latch onto something else when she wasn't fretting about being a wolf.

_Oh. So, you're my boss. I know that, the wolf knows that. I have to follow your orders._ She stated.

_Yes. I'm your Alpha. _I confirmed.

_So what do you want me to do? _She asked.

I shrugged. _There's nothing much we can do locked away in here._

_That seems so unfair, I have this wonderful new body and I can't use it?_ Laurana complained.

_I suppose we could run around a bit, but there's really not much room. _I said despondently.

_For you maybe, I am smaller. _Laurana pointed out.

_I guess, but there's still not much room_.

Laurana shrugged before she began darting about. I shook my head before I began running around too. There wasn't much room, but if we were careful we could run for half an hour at least. It actually felt good to have another wolf to run with after such a long time, although it would have been much better out in the practice area.

It was thinking of the practice area that something suddenly registered in my mind.

_They're watching us. _I informed Laurana.

_Who are? _She asked.

_Who do you think?_ I replied.

_The Padroni? _Laurana said, sounding shocked.

_You know you don't have to call them that now. They're not your masters, just leeches. _I pointed out.

_They're your masters though! _Laurana gasped. _How did they make you join?_

I stopped as I realised she knew I was a fully-fledged member of the guard. I turned to face Laurana as she stopped too.

_Aro found a way to make me. _I said sadly.

_What did he do?_ Laurana demanded.

_He…he threatened to trap my brother here if I didn't comply._

_That is bad. _Laurana said sympathetically. _You have a brother? _

_Yes._

_How come you never told me? _Laurana asked, sounding hurt that I didn't trust her rather than angry.

_I knew you'd never intentionally betray me, but I couldn't have Aro finding out accidentally if he ever touched you. Not that it would have mattered. Turns out he's known for years and was just biding his time to play his trump card. So now I'm a member of the guard and there's no going back for me. _I said sadly.

_You can leave._ Laurana stated.

_No I can't. Aro made it perfectly clear that if I leave he'll bring my brother here to replace me. How could I live with myself knowing I'd subjected my little brother to this so I could live a life of freedom? No, it's better I be here and let him live a normal life with no threat of the Volturi. _I said.

_So if you are one of the Padroni now why did they lock you up? _Laurana asked, because now she realised that any reason they had would make less sense.

_I…I really don't know._ I said, sitting down as I thought._ I remember trying to find Tobias with my mind. I poured all of my energy into it, maybe too much. I remember I thought I'd found him and then, nothing. I woke up here._

_I have no memory after leaving the Arena the night of the wolf fighting. _Laurana observed as she sat opposite me. _How can I lose a year's worth of memory? _

_There are those with the power to remove memory. _I pointed out as I thought of the Fire Twins. _But I really can't see how they would affect me or what Aro would gain from doing this to me. I'm working for him now, more mind games are just gonna piss me off, not make me more subservient._

_Perhaps he was trying to tie you here further? _Laurana suggested.

_How?_

_You haven't drank blood for a while. _Laurana said.

_I did. I drank a whole load before I sent my mind searching for Tobias. But if I over extended my vampire powers then I more than likely exhausted all my energy. The energy for my powers come from drinking blood and I think Aro knows this, or at least suspects this. That's probably why he wouldn't let me go hunting other than at the designated times._ I said, as Aro's plan started to take shape in my mind.

_I think they wanted to push you into a confused and weakened state so that you would drink my blood and then they'd have something to hold against you. When you used too much of your powers they took advantage of your blackout. _Laurana theorised.

_Then I would have done something that would make me feel so guilty I could never face my family again. Killing my friend would do that. But Aro promised me that if I became a member of the guard he wouldn't tempt me to drink human blood. _I said, feeling appalled because if he'd broken this promise then what other one's would he break?

Then something occurred to me. _But then I wouldn't be drinking human blood would I. _I gasped and looked at Laurana in horror. _I barely crave human blood, not in the way I want werewolf blood. Aro must have known somehow. And locking me in here starving and placing you in with me, I might have fed off you if I hadn't kept my wits about me. And if I didn't drain you then I would have had to kill you to protect myself._

_I guess he didn't think that you could help me._ Laurana said softly, sounding a little betrayed by Aro herself.

_Yeah. And not just you. _I said excitedly._ I could do this for other Children of the Moon. They don't have to die anymore. _

_I think you're about to annoy the Wolf Hunters again. _Laurana stated as she let out a wolfy laugh.

_They've been permanently annoyed with me ever since I defeated Darius and Simone and refused to join them. I don't think this will make much difference. They'd still have to track the wolves down just not kill them. _I pointed out.

_That would be good, but perhaps you are getting ahead of yourself?_ Laurana said seriously, bringing me back down to earth.

_Why?_

_You have managed to help me, but there is no guarantee it will work on others and even if it does Aro would have to approve of it. I fear that he won't, especially with Caius' counsel. Caius would have us wiped out regardless. He will kill me tomorrow. _Laurana said with a certainty.

_I don't know._ I disagreed._ Caius likes to stack the deck in his favour and I know Aro has liked the thought of attack and guard dogs ever since he saw the Pack standing with a coven of vampires in order to protect a half blood. I think he'd be interested in the thought of his very own pack at his disposal. Even if you're not as big as I am you'd still be intimidating to other vampires, especially when there's lots of you._

_And we're fighting at night._ Laurana added, determined to point out all the bad sides.

So Aro will be limited to when he can use you, but he'll still have you and that's what's important. Having an edge over your opponents, no matter how small, is what they like.

_I am tied further to the Padroni than I was before. _Laurana said sadly.

_But at least they won't kill you now. You saw what they did to those poor unfortunates in the Arena_. I pointed out, although I wasn't sure if Laurana had actually stuck around for the fights I was sure she had a good idea of what had happened.

_That could have been me! _She exclaimed.

_But now it won't be, because you'll be too much of an asset for Caius to just kill._ I explained.

_That's something I suppose. _Laurana observed as she lay down, resting her chin on her paws. _How long will I be this shape?_

_I don't really know. _I admitted. _I'm not a werewolf expert. I can change at will so I don't have to think about stuff like that. Maybe you'll change back when the moon sets. Or perhaps at dawn._

Laurana looked up at the sky where the full moon was visible now.

_She's very beautiful through these eyes, but also very scary. I can feel the pull of her on me. I can hear her song. _Laurana observed.

_Then sing back. _I declared before I threw my head back and howled.

Laurana joined in with me and our howls filled the tower, echoing up its length with eerie harmonics. We kept it going for a while before we stopped, and I lay down on the floor feeling content, which was something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I guess I didn't realise how much knowing at least one person was on my side would be such a comfort.

_I like howling. _Laurana said cheerfully. _It brings us together as a pack._

_Yep. _I replied, raising my head. _You should try it when there's a whole bunch of you calling out to each other across the distance. It's great._

_So what do we feed these bodies? _Laurana asked after a moment of thoughtful silence.

_Meat. _I answered. _I prefer deer meet, but a steak is not to be sneezed at. Not that I get much chance to eat when I'm in this form, especially here in Volterra, but back home on the Res I do hunt the occasional deer like this._

_You actually kill the animal! _Laurana gasped.

_Well it wouldn't be very nice to eat it alive. _I retorted. _Anyway, I've killed a lot more animals in my pursuit for blood; at least in this body I leave less waste. _

_I suppose you could look at it that way. _Laurana replied, sounding a little nauseous.

_It's something you'll have to grow accustomed to now. _I said. _I guess I was kind of lucky, I had a head start in knowing what being a wolf entailed and I'd been killing animals with my teeth since the age of eight. The way I see it, they have to kill cows to make burgers right? I'm just cutting out the middleman. _

_I'll need time to think of this. _Laurana said softly.

_I won't rush you. _I stated. _Besides, we may not even need to eat when we're wolf form so you won't have to kill. Just make sure you get plenty to eat during the day. That's what I used to do when I had to go patrol._

_Patrol?_

_Check the border to make sure no leeches are getting through. _I answered. _That's why we still change into these forms. _

_Ah yes. I remember you said that you were a protector. _Laurana replied. _Could I be a protector too?_

_I don't see why not. _I said with a shrug.

_That would be good. _Laurana observed and yawned_. I feel tired._

_Well go to sleep. _

_As a wolf?_ Laurana exclaimed.

_You'll have to if you want to sleep at night. And if you do want to sleep that might be a good thing. It's better than running around the countryside eating peasants. _I pointed out.

_Yes. Very funny. _Laurana replied sarcastically as she lay down next to her mattress.

_I'm just saying._ I said lightly.

Laurana gave me a look before she settled her nose back on her paws. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

_Yes, sleep does seem like a good option. _She thought.

_Sure does. _I replied as I returned to my mattress, but I really didn't want to sleep as a wolf, the last time I had I'd spent the night shifting between my forms. Of course that could have been down to the fact that I'd bagged my first vamp and my mind was all over the place, but I still didn't want to risk it.

_Do you mind if I change back? _I asked.

_You're the boss. _Laurana replied, her mind sounding sleepy.

_I'm going to change back then. Brace yourself in case my scent changes drastically._ I cautioned.

_I am braced._ Laurana said sleepily.

_Ok. Here goes._

I pulled back some of the heat and allowed myself to phase back into the normal me. I crouched on the ground as I waited for any sign from Laurana that she'd snap and attack me, but that didn't seem to be the case so I reached for my shorts and t-shirt and pulled them back on.

I reached my mind out to Laurana's, thinking it would be better to speak into her mind rather than aloud at the moment.

_Laurana. I'm coming over to put the blanket over you, or at least in easier reach._ I informed her.

_Why?_ She asked.

_Because you will probably change back by the morning and you're kind of naked. _I pointed out.

_Doesn't bother me. _Laurana said with a shrug.

_Even if the Padroni might be watching?_

_I guess I don't want to give them a free show. _She observed.

_Sure. _I said as I crossed the floor slowly since I didn't want to spook Laurana in my human form.

She didn't do more than look up as I neared her.

_You smell different in that form. _She stated with her head on one side.

_Well as long as I don't smell tasty. _I replied nervously.

_No. Not tasty. Just different._

_Great. _I said as I grabbed the blanket from where she'd thrown it earlier and placed it over her. _I'll just go back over here._ I said, retreating to my mattress and lying down.

_Goodnight Essie. _Laurana thought as she settled down once more.

_Goodnight Laurana. _I replied before turning on my side and drifting to sleep.

I was actually surprised that I was able to sleep at all, but I did and I didn't dream again. This fact made me feel good and I guess I was in a better mood this morning when I woke up.

I sat up and stretched before looking over at Laurana. She was still sleeping, but she was back in her human form snuggled up beneath her blanket. I decided to leave her there while I went to wash my face and drink some water from the faucet.

I wiped my face in the bottom of my t-shirt again since it seemed to be my only method of drying, unless I wanted to use toilet paper and I really didn't fancy getting that stuck all over my face and having to peel it off. Especially without a mirror to help.

I heard Laurana groan and I gave her a moment before I turned around and she was sitting up pulling the blanket around her.

"I had the strangest dream." She said.

"About what?" I asked lightly, going to sit on my mattress.

"That I was a werewolf, one of the Children of the Moon, but you did something to my mind that allowed me to control the wolf. What a strange dream." She giggled.

"Laurana, I hate to tell you this, but it wasn't a dream." I said gravely.

"Excuse me?" Laurana asked, looking at me in shock.

"It wasn't a dream. You really are a werewolf and I really did help you connect with the wolf." I explained.

"No!" Laurana gasped.

"Look at your arm." I said simply.

Laurana frowned, then looked at the scars on her arm, all flat and pink and old.

"They healed." She whispered as she stroked the scars. "They healed before my eyes and then there was so much pain and darkness. Then you were there, showing me the wolf." Laurana looked up quickly. "It was all real?"

"Yep."

"Oh god." Laurana sighed before burying her face in her hands.

"It'll be ok." I said softly, going to sit beside her and putting a comforting arm around her.

"That's easy for you to say. You can turn whenever you like and you're a big helpful protector. I'm a small mangy Child of the Moon who will know no peace so long as that orb is in the sky." Laurana was crying now, the soft gasps of despair.

"I'll look after you. I promise. As your Alpha that's my job. As your pack sister it's my duty. Just the same as you have to look out for me. That's what a pack is, it's family." I stated.

"Why would the beautiful creature you turn into want to align herself with such a horrid beast?" Laurana demanded.

"You're not a horrid beast and your wolf form isn't that bad. I guess you must be a new wolf because you don't look emaciated in either form. It happens to the Children of the Moon eventually, but now I think this has more to do with their natures being at odds and it's hard to find food in either form. But all that aside, I don't judge on looks, I never have. I grew up knowing that the most beautiful faces can hide the darkest demons, so looks don't count. The point I'm trying to make is that even when you're the wolf you're still you and I'm happy to be in a pack with you." I said firmly.

"What if this was only for one night?"

"I really can't answer that one. We'll have to take it one night at a time and see what happens." I said truthfully.

"Ok. But I want you to promise me something Essie, and please don't humour me if you think you can't do it." Laura said in a serious voice.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in a low voice, feeling a chill run down my back since I had a very good idea, it was similar to what I'd asked Masen to do for me all those years ago.

"If I become a beast and there is no redemption for me, please kill me before those bastards do. Whatever happens, please don't let the Wolf Hunters take me. You've seen what they do to my kind." Laurana pleaded.

"I promise you Laurana. If you become uncontrollable I'll kill you quickly and with as little pain as I can possibly manage. I won't let the Wolf Hunters get you." And even though I'd been working under the premise that I wouldn't have to keep this promise, I realised that I would help Laurana end it all if she ever became a danger.

"Thank you." Laurana said with a sob and she hugged me.

I hugged her back with one arm and let her sob for a bit on my shoulder.

After a while she sat up and wiped her face.

"Look at me." She observed. "I'm such a mess."

"You've just had your life changed forever, I think even big girls are allowed to cry under those circumstances." I said with a smile.

Laurana laughed as she continued to wipe tears from her cheeks.

"Do you want some water? I would offer to get some for you but there's only your hands to drink out of." I said, pointing to the sink.

"I think I can make it to the sink." Laurana said with a smile as she got slowly to her feet.

Once she was stood up she rearranged the blanket into a makeshift dress before she made her way to the sink. I went back to my mattress as she washed her face. As Laurana was heading back to her mattress, braiding her hair behind her back to keep it out of the way, our attentions were suddenly drawn to the door.

It burst open a moment later to reveal Aro looking thunderously angry.

"Who is responsible for this?" He demanded.

"You?" I said in question as I rose to my feet.

"Why would I place you in here Essie?" Aro asked as he made his way down the steps.

"That's what I was wondering. Cause I was sure as hell stumped why you would do this to me after all your promises of not screwing with my mind or trying to get me to drink human blood." I said a little angrily, thinking that I was allowed to be for the time being.

"I have not done this Essie. I promise you. I had no idea where you were. I thought you were shirking your duty. It was only when Jane came to me this morning with news that you were here that I knew an injustice had been meted upon you." Aro said convincingly.

"Injustice? I've been here three days without food or blood, maybe longer because I was passed out when I was brought here. All I know is that I was here for two days before Santiago and Jane brought Laurana in. I thought at first it was an attempt to get me to drink human blood. Until the moon started to rise." I said intensely.

Aro looked at me in incomprehension for a moment, but I spotted the moment he figured out what I meant as he turned a solemn face to Laurana.

"I'm very sorry you had to be brought into this my dear. You have been a loyal worker up until a year ago when you went off to spend your money. I am saddened that this fate has befallen you, but how did you come to be back here? I had no report of a werewolf being brought into the palace. I digress in want of putting off this task, but you were faithful once as was your mother and for her sake I will show mercy to you." Aro said solemnly. "Come here my dear." He said, holding out his hand.

Laurana went to step forward and take his hand but I stopped her with my arm.

"What type of mercy?" I demanded.

"The only one available to one cursed such as she." Aro said gravely. "I will make it a quick death."

Laurana gasped.

"I don't think so." I stated. "I won't allow you to kill a member of my pack."

Squaring off to Aro was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done. But right now I didn't give a damn. He wouldn't find Tobias, if he hadn't locked me in here himself then he wasn't the leader I thought he was and I also had a feeling that it was no accident Laurana had been scratched by a werewolf. I'd just spent three days locked in this tower, so I wasn't in the best of moods anyway, but as soon as he threatened Laurana I felt my alpha instincts kick in, and boy were they ready to fight.

"As a member of the guard you will not speak to me in that way." Aro snapped.

"As a member of the guard? Well I don't see my robes anywhere, do you?" I demanded. "I say it as an Alpha, Laurana is part of my pack and I will not allow her to be harmed."

Aro glared at me and looked about ready to snap.

"Of course, as a faithful guard member I would say, but wise master I do not mean to tread on your colossal toes, but do you not see the opportunity presented before you? Finally your dream realised. Your very own army of werewolves to command. And don't deny you ever thought of it, Grandpa saw it all in your head." I said, hamming it up to the max.

"You have lost me Essie." Aro replied.

"Do you really need me to connect the dots? Look, it was a full moon last night and Laurana, a Child of the Moon, was locked in here with me, a Quileute, and yet we both survive the night. Aren't you at least a little curious?" I asked, unable to break out of my sarcastic tone for the time being.

"Actually I am. How did you survive the night without ripping each other to shreds?" Aro asked, ignoring my tones.

"I had a theory and I was right. The reason the Children of the Moon are so out of control is because their two halves don't communicate. Remember Carita and how her wolf memories came back when I called out the wolf? If I'd had more time to think I might have done this sooner. I introduced Laurana to her inner wolf and even though she couldn't actually turn back she was in charge." I said with a smile.

"Is this true?" Aro asked.

"Care to look?" I asked, holding out my hand and pushing last night to the front of my mind while I locked everything else up in shields.

Aro touched my hand and then nodded his head.

"I see." He said. "This is very interesting. But I think we'll need further proof."

"Why?"

"We can not be sure that this was just a one off thing. I think perhaps it will be for the best if Laurana were to spend the night in here once more so that we can contain her if she reverts to the normal behaviour of the Children of the Moon." Aro explained.

"I'll stay with her." I said. "I'm her Alpha now. We're a pack and we look out for one and other."

"If that is your wish." Aro observed.

I nodded my head.

"Then I'll leave you to it."

"Do you think we could perhaps have something to eat and a shower? We can be back here before the moon rises. But I haven't had anything to eat for three days and I'm really hungry now." I said in hopeful tones.

"I see no reason, but you must insure you return in plenty of time or I will hold you responsible." Aro said gravely.

"That's only fair. I am after all the leader and what is a good leader if they have no control over their subordinates?" I said, hitting a little below the belt I guess.

Aro gave me a look and I realised I was on unnecessarily dodgy ground again.

"So we'll just go freshen up and whatever." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes. But I think you'd best follow me back into the palace." Aro said firmly.

"We're not…where are we?" I stuttered.

"Outside the city, but we are connected to the palace via tunnels." Aro answered.

"Ah right. I guess we'd better follow you then."

We followed Aro out of the tower and into a dark tunnel; this seemed to indicate that the base of the tunnel was even further underground than I thought, unless this tunnel wasn't underground just light tight.

I didn't muse on that for long when Aro indicated a golf buggy type thing for us to travel in.

"How far away from the city are we?" I asked.

"Not as far as you think, but I wasn't sure of the state I'd find you in." Aro explained.

"Well I guess it worked out good because my energies are a little on the low side at the moment." I said without voicing my real concern that I wasn't sure if Laurana would slow us down even though she was a werewolf now.

Laurana and I sat in the rear-facing seats on the back of the buggy since it offered us a little space from the vampires. To my surprise it was Jane, who was driving, and she floored it now, although we were much slower than I could run I was happy that we were getting somewhere.

We were moving downwards, the gradient was surprisingly steep, I guess it was to get to the level of the tunnels, which led me to believe that the door had been at ground level. After a while the floor levelled and we were moving through the semi darkness at a steady pace.

When we finally got back to what I thought of as the Volturi car park, well it was where they kept a the few vehicles they owned, I was surprised at how far we'd had to travel.

"Come on." I said to Laurana as I stood.

I went to the side of the buggy as Aro got to his feet.

"I will see later master." I said with a bow of my head.

"Yes. Now go and do whatever it is you require, Jane will come to collect you at the appropriate time."

"Thank you." I said, bowing my head once more.

"Have you much food left I your quarters?" Aro asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Then I will have food sent to you. The fewer people who know of your return the better." Aro explained.

"You're too kind." I said with a proper bow this time.

When I turned away Laurana was standing near me looking scared.

"This way." I said cheerfully, grabbing her arm and leading her away from Aro and Jane.

I led her to up the many steps until we reached my floor. Laurana had a little trouble keeping up, even though I'd slowed down to an almost human pace. I guess the power of the wolf didn't extend to the human body of the Child of the Moon, which kinda sucked. If you were forced to become a wolf every night you should be allowed to have super strength in the day. Or at least super stamina.

Finally we made it to my room and it was a relief to step inside and bar the door. I let out a relieved sigh before I straightened up.

"It feels good to be back in my room." I whispered toward the door.

I turned quickly and smiled at Laurana.

"Well, I guess you could do with a shower first." I said. "I can lend you some clothes to change into."

Laurana nodded, but she looked as if she wasn't really taking in what I was saying.

"Great." I said, a little down beat as I went to the wardrobe and pulled out some shorts and t-shirt. "Here." I said, placing them into her arms.

Laurana took them, albeit robotically and I grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom.

"The showers straightforward. Use any of the cleaning products you want." I said, waving my hand toward the shower.

Laurana nodded again in that distant way and I sighed as I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I wandered across the floor of my chamber wondering what to do. I was hungry, real hungry, but I knew it would be some time before the food from Aro would arrive.

Of course I could always have a snack.

Luckily the half a loaf of bread in the cupboard was still edible, only a little stale and the ham in the fridge still had a few days left on its expiration, so I made a sandwich and ate it quickly. I reached into the fridge for a bottle of water but what I pulled out was filled with thick red liquid, my spare blood.

I placed it on the top and looked at it for a moment, would it still be ok to drink? How long did blood last for anyway?

I allowed Miss Vampire to surface as I took off the lid and sniffed at it. Well it smelled ok and I was sure I'd be able to detect it if it was starting to go off. I took a sip. Well it tasted ok, if a little weird because it was cold. I didn't trust zapping it in the microwave since I'd probably over do it, so I downed it in one.

The blood was ok, but it was cold and clotty. I stood for a moment making faces as I tried to get the feeling out of my head.

"What smells good?" Laurana asked, and she picked up the bottle where I'd put it back on the counter. She sniffed at it. "What is this?"

"Err I don't think you want to know." I said quietly.

"What is it?" Laurana demanded.

"Blood." I said. "Boar's blood." I clarified.

"Blood?" She gasped, looking horrified, but then her face became a little wistful as she sniffed at the bottle again. "But it smells so good."

"I think that's the wolf talking." I said, snatching the bottle from her. "And as nice as it smells do you think your human stomach could handle it like this?"

"How do you handle it?" Laurana asked.

"By switching to my vampire state." I explained.

"I always forget you are part vampire." Laurana said. "I suppose it is because you seem so human. Not at the moment, you are strangely pale and your eyes are gold, but usually I forget you are a vampire."

"Thanks." I said, genuinely grateful for the compliment. "Well I'm just gonna have a shower, we'll sort food out later but if you want a quick snack while you wait there's stuff here for a sandwich."

"Ok." Laurana replied.

I smiled before heading to the wardrobe once more to pull out shorts and t-shirt for myself and I headed into the bathroom. Laurana had left a bit of a mess, but I could deal with that, the woman had just been through a traumatically life-altering experience, I could hardly get picky because she hadn't picked up her towel.

I stepped under the water and felt the immediate relief that the warmth brought to my muscles, although to be honest I hadn't realised they were aching so much. I guess it was the three days spent in the tower. It also felt good to just be clean.

I dressed quickly and wrapped my hair in a towel before I stepped out of the bathroom. Laurana was sat in my armchair watching something on the TV. I was about to join her when there was a knock at the door.

I scanned with my mind before I opened the door and Jane wheeled in a food trolley that had the most delicious scents coming from it.

"Here is your…food." Jane said, screwing up her nose.

"Thanks." I said. "It sure smells good."

"To you may be." She grouched. "Well enjoy ladies, I shall be back at four o'clock, please insure you are ready."

"We will be." I promised.

Jane left without another word and I bolted the door again.

When I turned around Laurana was already lifting the lid of one of the silver domes.

"Hmmm steak." She sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Let's cart it over to the table." I added as I took hold of the trolley's handles and began pushing it.

Laurana followed me, still carrying the metal dome she'd picked up. I removed the other dome and placed it on the floor before I put the two plates, each with a nice big steak, onto the table. Then I placed the bowls from the other shelves onto the table. There was lettuce and cherry tomatoes, coleslaw, potato salad, chicken pasta salad, warm boiled baby potatoes, crusty bread…

There was a lot of food in a weird combination, but I was hungry and I was ready to eat. So was Laurana it seemed, she probably put away as much food as I did which was fairly impressive. We drank bottled water to wash it down, and by the time I was finished I felt comfortably full.

"Wherever Aro got this food from we'll have to order from there again." I said with satisfaction.

"It was the best last meal anyone could hope for." Laurana said sadly.

"What?"

"If I lose myself tonight and have to be destroyed at least I go out knowing I ate well." Laurana stated.

"Don't think like that. This is all about the strength of your mind and if you be pessimistic then you might lose. You have to think positive. When you change tonight you will still have control. Aro will have no reason to destroy you." I said firmly.

"I don't know." Laurana said sadly, "I can't help but feel doomed."

"You're not doomed." I said. "If it doesn't happen automatically I can always link your minds together once more. Right now I think you're better off not dwelling on it. You'll run yourself ragged worrying about something you've got no control over. I'm gonna do the dishes."

It took me half hour to wash and wipe and by that time it was half three.

"We should change into something that's easier to slip on and off." I informed Laurana as I got a bathrobe from the wardrobe.

I handed it to her while I took out my Volturi robes. I went into the bathroom and changed. It felt a little strange not having any clothes on under my robes but I tried not to think about it as I stepped out into the room.

"You really are one of them." Laurana murmured.

"Only for survival." I stated. "Now you'd better change before Jane arrives. She gets pissed if she has to wait."

Laurana nodded and went to change into the robe. I waited for her and she came out just as there was a knock at the door. I scanned with my mind once more before I unlocked and opened it and Jane motioned for me to follow her.

"It's time." I said to Laurana and we took off after Jane who grumbled a little at having to keep to a human pace for Laurana's sake.

Jane transported us on the golf buggy again and you could tell it really struggled with the incline. I wondered what the point of using this was when a vampire on foot would be much faster and hardly seemed to notice weight so failing strength wouldn't be an issue if they were carrying something, or someone. The only thing I could think of was that they used it to transport humans here, but I had no idea why. Although now come to think of it there would be no point for the Volturi to provide water and sanitation for vampire use, so this tower must be used for humans.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I started to delve into the scarier notions.

I was glad when we finally stopped by the tower and I all but jumped off the buggy. I was working on the basis that the quicker we could get this over with the quicker I'd never have to see this tower again.

Jane unlocked the door and I entered first, naturally Laurana was reluctant but I assured her it would be ok. As soon as she stepped in Jane closed the door and Laurana jumped.

"It's just a precaution." I said, before walking down the steps.

"Once this is through I hope never to have to come to this place again." Laurana said firmly.

"Couldn't agree more." I said, sitting down on what had been my mattress.

"So what do we do now?" Laurana asked as she sat on her mattress.

"We wait."

I could feel it as the moon rose, not to mention the fact that Laurana's blood was starting to appeal to me. I threw my robe off and phased quickly before Laurana even started changing. Once I had phased I thought perhaps I should have stayed in my human form a bit longer. I'd forgotten how painful Laurana's transition was.

I tried not to flinch as she let out a scream of agony. I stepped closer to her, wondering what I could do to help. I sent out my mind to her to send her comforting thoughts, but it was hard to get a lock on it when she was in the middle of changing. I stopped where I was and waited until her change was complete.

_Laurana?_ I ventured.

_Essie? Essie that was painful._ She murmured. _I can't remember it ever being like that._

_I wish there was something I could do to help_. I said forlornly.

_No. There is nothing we can do to avoid it_. Laurana stated sadly.

_Maybe it will get easier with time._ I suggested.

_I hope that is the case._ Laurana said with sigh. Then she seemed to change gears quickly. _So what's on the agenda for tonight boss?_

_Just showing Aro that you are in control and last night wasn't a one off fluke. Who knows, maybe tomorrow we can use the training area and do some proper running. _I said in a happy, hopeful tone.

_Then let's show Aro._ Laurana said brightly.

And we really did show Aro that Laurana could control herself. There was no question about it and I knew we'd convinced Aro the next morning when I saw the barely contained excitement in his eyes.

Finally he had the beginnings of the werewolf army he'd imagined for a long time.

**

* * *

Just a quick note, I realised I forgot to let you all know about the 'In Darkness Outtakes'. The first chapter charts some of the things Essie's friends and family have been up to back on the Res.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Noble and Fadewind.**

**I'd also like to extend a thanks to my beta Noble for helping me with a few names in this chapter. Thanks bach :)**

* * *

"Now remember it's gonna be a little different tonight." I said to Laurana as we walked along the corridor.

"I know." Laurana replied.

"We're gonna have a lot more room." I stated.

"Which is a good thing." Laurana pointed out.

"I know, but I'm just trying to get you to understand that being outside gives you a sense of freedom, a freedom we don't have. You'll have to be careful when we're out there not to let the wolf on too long a leash. Any trouble and it's back to the tower for us." I yammered on.

"I know." Laurana said with a laugh.

"So just follow my advice when we're wolf form and it should all be ok." I said to try and assure myself.

"Essie, stop worrying. You know I will obey you." Laurana said solemnly.

"I know. I'm just a little nervous." I replied with a nervous laugh.

"You think I'm not?"

I took a calming breath as I felt the fresh breeze on my face.

"After tonight it won't be so bad." I observed. "We'll be more in sync, we just have to get past tonight, and we will."

Laurana decided to remain quiet; it was probably for the best since there wasn't really anything she could say right now that would stop me panicking. We arrived at the training area in silence and I felt a little calmer once we stepped out into the open.

"I'll just go change ready." I said to Laurana. "I can give you a little space then when it's your turn."

"Sounds good to me." Laurana said with a smile.

I went behind the rock and slid off my robe before I let the heat rise up and I was a wolf once more. I breathed in the scents around me and felt better in this form than I had in a very long time.

I appeared from behind the rock and Laurana was watching the sky as the last of the light drained away.

_Are you ready?_ I asked her.

Laurana turned and looked at me in shock.

"Your fur is red." She observed.

_Yeah._ I replied.

"It didn't look like that through my wolf eyes." She stated.

I shrugged.

"I shall go…go wait out my change." Laurana observed before she too disappeared behind the rock.

I sat down and waited since I knew it would be a while before she began to change. The moon rose and it was clearly less full than it had been last night and it felt a little wrong that nature couldn't have cut the Children of the Moon a break and only made them change during the full moon.

The sounds of Laurana's change seemed to echo off the rock walls and I whined a little in sympathy. I was glad I didn't have to go through that to get my wolf body, I couldn't imagine enduring that pain.

The night fell quiet and Laurana the wolf emerged from behind the rock.

_Ready to run?_ I asked.

_Yes._ She replied.

_Then let's go._

We started running and I could almost imagine myself back home. Not quite, since there was no trees here and Laurana was different to Harry and the Twins, but it was nice to run with a pack again, to feel that sense of belonging, and Laurana seemed to fall right into it. I was impressed with how we worked together as the night wore on. I kinda wished we had more space to work with, but this would have to do for now.

After a couple of hours Laurana began to feel tired and so we stopped while we decided what was the best thing to do now. Laurana said that she'd be fine sleeping out here and heading back in the morning and I thought it would be best that I sleep outside too. Mostly I was worried the Volturi would try and do something to her when she was asleep, but Laurana insisted that I go sleep in my bed.

I didn't leave her the first night, but after a week or so I felt confident enough that Laurana was safe that I was able to return to my room whenever Laurana settled down for the night. As protective as I felt over Laurana it felt good to sleep in my own bed again, even if the demon still haunted my dream and Darius and co. were as annoying as ever.

I was surprised that I managed a few hours sleep but I did and it seemed enough to keep me going. Laurana seemed happy enough to sleep out in the practice area, especially after they carved a cave out for her and supplied her with a mattress, but of course she needed a shower and a place to store some of her belongings and so she was given one of the little rooms on the same floor as Mal used to be on.

It seemed a bit redundant, like a waste of a room just for her to have a place to shower, until the new moon came about. The night of the new moon and the day that precedes it and follows it are free nights for the Children of the Moon. For three nights of the month they don't change and it was on these nights that we could make up our sleep so Laurana having a proper bed became relevant.

Time wore on and I was starting to fall into this new routine. Having Laurana around as my friend made this place a hell of a lot more bearable, especially while I was waiting on news from Marlin about Tobias. Having a pack to lead gave me something to do other than while away my hours alone only showing my face when I had to go to Court.

I still had to go to Court now, but I didn't have to stay for long since I had to get to the practice area in order to train Laurana when she was in her wolf form. Having something worthwhile to do made time pass quickly, which was a blessing, but also upsetting. As much as I wanted my time here to go by quickly, the quicker it went at the moment the longer it meant Tobias had been missing. Marlin's reports were not very encouraging, but she wasn't gonna give up hope, that was for damned sure.

And so time moved on until it was the fourth full moon since Laurana had first changed. Some of her memories had been coming back little by little and she knew that she had never changed before the full moon they locked her in the tower with me. She was still hazy about where they'd kept her for a year, but she was now sure that Caius had arranged for a werewolf to scratch her.

As you can imagine I was angry that Caius would do this, but Aro had already had words with him and they'd given each other the cold shoulder for at least a month. The tension at Court had been unbearable and I didn't want to start it all off again, especially since Caius couldn't really be punished. Besides, I was in no doubt that Aro would have done the same thing if he didn't care about keeping his word so much.

I decided to ignore the vampire crap as much as possible, and decided to focus all my attention on training Laurana instead. There was nothing better than going out to run at nights, and this time they couldn't stop me for any reason since they didn't want Laurana losing control and my presence was the best way to insure that outcome.

It was the night of the full moon and Laurana always maintained that even though the transformations were getting more bearable, changing under the full moon was the quickest and least painful for her. This tended to show in her attitude on the full moon nights. She was more springy and excitable and sometimes I had to alpha-voice her if I thought she was about to get herself into trouble.

Tonight I wanted to test her evasion skills so we were working at the furthest end of the practice area where there were boulders scattered haphazardly, but they were perfect for what we needed.

_All you need to do is keep away from me for twenty minuets_. I informed her.

_Ok._ She replied.

She took off running and I gave her a count of twenty before I followed. She was good, ducking and weaving between the boulders and keeping away from me. Then she broke from the rocks and headed for open ground, which was stupid against an opponent who was much faster than her, but it wasn't my place to correct her just yet. After all this was a test.

I quickened my pace when I was out in the open but just as I was about to catch up with Laurana she stopped and bolted backwards, taking her place at my right in pack formation. I trotted to a stop in front of Saskia who was posing in the moonlight, honestly it was as if she couldn't stand naturally, she always had to look 'epic!' it was pathetic.

_What can I do for you Saskia?_ I asked.

"So what they tell me is true." She said, pointing her chin toward Laurana. "You have tamed a Child of the Moon."

_Four months ago, and only now you came to check?_

"I have been busy doing my duty of hunting the cursed beasts. But a few months ago to my utter amazement, I received new orders to apprehend the Children of the Moon and not kill them. They were to be brought alive to Volterra. I can't imagine why."

I narrowed my eyes at Saskia as I worked out what she was on about.

"The Masters seem to think that you will be able to tame more." Saskia mused.

_Laurana back up, I mean really back up._ I said as I began to shuffle backwards so that I was a safe distance from Saskia and the big metal box that was being wheeled into the practice area.

"Shall we put it to the test?" Saskia demanded as she leapt on top of the box for safety.

I watched her carefully, preparing my body to defend against attack as something inside the box went into a frenzy. As soon as I saw Saskia's hand move the thing in the box became my focus. I tried to see it through the solid metal door in the hope of judging which way it would come at me.

No, I had to stop thinking of it as a thing, it was a person. A person who just happened to be a wolf right now, but that didn't mean it deserved to be referred to as a thing. The werewolf was ready and I had to be ready, time to turn off Essie mode and let Miss Wolf do the driving.

I was ready when a light-furred creature streaked out of the cage; I managed to deflect his attack. Laurana went around to flank him and he looked between the two of us, deciding that I was the biggest threat he went for me. I managed to nip his shoulder before he got me.

_Shall I come in now boss?_ Laurana asked.

_No. Just stay back. I need to subdue him on my own or he might not accept my authority._ I replied as I danced out of the werewolf's way.

_Ok boss._ Laurana stated and she moved to a safe distance, but close enough to aid me if I needed it.

I didn't. I had the wolf pinned in no time and as he yielded to me I dove into his mind. Since the room set up had worked so well with Laurana I used it here once more. I went and opened the one door and the wolf padded out. This one was sandy coloured whereas Laurana's wolf was dark brown.

"Hey there fella." I said as I stroked his head, "Shall we meet the human you?"

The wolf looked at me in question.

"I can't exactly make any promises since I don't know your human half, but I'm willing to bet he's a nice man and if you want peace from the moon you're gonna have to meet him. So shall we do this together?"

The wolf gave me an affirmative gesture.

"Good, now come on. Let's see who's behind door number two." I said cheerfully although I was feeling a little apprehensive.

The wolf stopped halfway across the room, just as Laurana's had. I stopped in front of the door and pulled it open. There was a man cowering just as Laurana had been.

"Please don't let it eat me!" He moaned.

"It won't eat you. It can't eat you. It is you." I stated.

The guy looked up at me with piercing blue eyes above an angular nose.

"I beg your pardon?" He demanded, in what I thought of as a posh English accent, like one of those bumbling aristocrats in costume dramas.

"Look. Just go make friends with the wolf then we can all have a nice run around in the moonlight and I can explain it all to you tomorrow when we're human again." I said, trying to hurry him along.

"Human again?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah. You're a werewolf. The type the vamps like to call a Child of the Moon, because the moon controls your transformation. The vamps like to kill your kind because you're out of control. The solution to this is for you to join with your wolf side." I explained as quickly as I could.

The guy looked at me in horror.

"I wish I had more time to be patient with you, but could you just go hug the frigging wolf already. I'm not exactly in my body at the moment, which leaves me vulnerable to the Wolf Hunters and they're not exactly my biggest fans."

"I wonder why that could possibly be." The guy said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll just return to my body and kill you myself. It will be less painful." I said warily.

He looked at me as if I was kidding.

"Bye." I said, and began to drift away.

"No. Wait!" The guy called.

I resolidified in his mind.

"Yes?"

"I'll do it." He said, raising his chin in determination.

I smiled at him.

"Go on then." I said cheerfully.

"Your just like Nanny Annie." He grumbled as he stumbled to his feet and made his way toward the wolf.

He was a little more confident than Laurana had been in approaching the wolf and as he hugged the wolf I left his mind. I'd never felt more thankful to be back in my body than in that moment as I stepped away from the new wolf.

He stood slowly and I saw the Wolf Hunters prepare themselves in case I hadn't been able to tame him.

_Are you ok?_ I asked.

_What on earth?_ He exclaimed in his head.

_As wolves we communicate telepathically._ I informed him. _These vocal chords weren't exactly made for talking._

_But I can hear you. _He said incredulously.

_That was quick of you._ Laurana stated as she came to stand beside me.

_What? Who?_ The guy stammered, skittering about.

_Calm down or the vamps will think you're still dangerous_. I informed him.

_Vamps? As in vampires? You do realise they are fictional?_ He said rather snidely.

_Says the werewolf. _I replied. _Look, just turn around and see for yourself._

The guy, whose name was Montgomery Archibald Cholomondley-Plank, looked over his shoulder and his ears flattened against his head.

_They smell, their scent, it burns_. He complained.

_Well Monty, you smell pretty bad to them too._ He looked at me in indignation, or as much indignation as he could convey with a canine face. _It's just the truth. Look, I'll talk to them, get them to go away and then we can have a little chat. _

_Very well. _He agreed, still sufficiently cowed.

I rolled my eyes before I walked past Monty toward Saskia, who was still atop the box.

_Well Saskia, he's in control, but if you want me to train him you're gonna have to clear the area._ I said.

"Why?" Saskia demanded.

_Would you allow a human to be there while you are training a newborn?_ I demanded.

"I suppose you have a point dog. I'll leave you be for tonight, but I think you and I should have a discussion tomorrow."

_I'll be glad to, after I have spoken with the masters._ I replied.

Saskia gave me a cold look before she leapt down from the box.

"Very well, we will speak tomorrow. Have fun." She said wiggling her fingers at us wolves.

Then she signalled with her hand and the other Wolf Hunters began moving the box away. Saskia bowed her head slightly before she turned on her heal and followed them with her back to us. It was a clear sign that she considered us of little threat.

_I never liked that one, even when I was human._ Laurana said sourly.

_She's good at not giving a crap; I'll give her that._ I conceded_. So Monty, I wasn't exactly expecting you tonight, but I think I can work you into our schedule._

_What are we going to do now boss?_ Laurana asked.

_Learn to run with a new member._ I replied. _Monty, we'll take it easy for your first night just to see how you work out. We're gonna do a couple of laps of the practice area. Just to see if you can keep up with us and keep position on my left flank. Can you handle that?_

_I believe I can try_. Monty replied.

_Good. Now let's go._

Laurana and I began to run, and not even fast, but Monty seemed to have trouble getting his feet in order. He had fallen over and seemed to have trouble getting back up.

I returned to him and nudged him with my nose to encourage him to stand. He did so slowly.

_Let the wolf have a bit of control, he's used to running on four legs._ I said to Monty as he tested each leg one at a time_. Shall we try a little walking first?_

_They do say one must walk before you can run_. Monty observed.

_Then we'll walk for a bit. There's no rush anyway, just assimilating you into the team. _I said as lightly as I could while I encouraged him.

_It does take a while to get used to._ Laurana piped in. _But once you do you'll know the magic of it. I enjoy nothing more than running beneath the moon now, especially when she is full_. Laurana added as she looked up.

Monty looked up also and he seemed to still.

_You hear her song?_ Laurana asked.

_Yes. _Monty said in an awestruck voice.

_And what does she tell you to do? _Laurana whispered.

_To run_. Monty declared.

_Then run_. Laurana encouraged.

_Yes_. Monty gasped and he began to run.

_Not bad_. I said to Laurana.

_I just thought about what inspires me to run on these nights_. Laurana replied.

_Cool. Now let's go catch him before he decides to leave the area._ I said and we took off running after Monty, not that it was hard to catch up with him. I didn't know whether it was cause he was getting used to his new body or just that he was generally slower. Not that it mattered if he was.

_Not bad Monty, you're good at this_. I said in encouraging tones.

_Very good_. Laurana agreed from his other side.

_Now let's see if you can run with us_. I said_. Laurana you want to get into position. _

_Yes boss._ Laurana sang as she moved gracefully behind us and took her place on my right.

I had to command him at first, but after a while he seemed to get used to the subtle changes that indicated what we were going to do. We weren't quite the well-oiled machine yet, but I wasn't worried that we weren't getting anywhere. It would take time, I realised that, but we had time to practice.

We carried on running until Laurana and Monty began to feel tired, but then I was met with the problem of what we were gonna do tonight. Monty was a new wolf and I had no idea what he would be like in the morning and I really didn't want to leave Laurana deal with what should be my job.

_I'll handle it boss._ Laurana assured me.

_I should really stay. _I stated.

_Look, I'm your beta right? This will be the first time I can do that properly._ Laurana pointed out.

_I don't know…_

_If you bring an extra blanket and something for him to wear in the morning I can handle the rest._ Laurana said firmly.

_If you'd like to go settle down I'll go get them. _I agreed reluctantly._ Monty?_

_Yes Essie? _He said, a little distracted.

_You'll have to sleep out here when you're in wolf form._ I explained. _Laurana will show you to her cave where she sleeps when the moon is in the sky. I'll go get you a blanket and some clothes for you to put on in the morning since you'll be back in your human form by then._

Monty didn't argue, he followed Laurana into the cave and sniffed around for a while before he settled down.

_I can handle this._ Laurana promised me as she lay down on her mattress.

_I'll be back in five._ I replied before I went behind the rock where I'd left the old bathrobe I used for these sessions.

I phased into my human form and pulled the robe around me. I thought it would be better if I went to fetch the stuff for Monty first so I only had to make one trip into the cave. I knew Laurana wouldn't attack me, but I had no idea how Monty would react to me in human form. I really had no idea what he was like and I was royally pissed with Saskia for just dumping him on me like that. I'd have to get some ground rules drawn up. I'd have to ask Aro about it.

My thoughts carried me to my chamber where I grabbed a spare blanket and my newer bathrobe. Well I needed a new one anyway so I guess I could spare it. I returned to the practice area, ghosting along the tunnels so I could return to my bed soon.

I picked up Laurana's things on the way past the rock and went into the cave. Both wolves were sleeping and didn't pay any attention to me. I placed a blanket over each one and placed the relevant robes next to them. I glanced at my growing pack before I headed back to my room and changed into my pyjamas.

I actually slept well for the remainder of the night and I felt good when I awoke the next morning. I was in a very good mood as I searched through the kitchen cupboards and I got everything out ready since it was Laurana's turn to cook this morning, thankfully. I mean I was getting better at the whole not burning thing since I'd had to fend for myself for so long, but Laurana had inherited Mama's cooking skills so it always tasted better when she cooked.

There was a knock at the door before Laurana opened it. She came in smiling but looking a little angry as Monty came in behind her, looking around my chamber with an air of mild disgust.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes." Laurana said, sitting down in her usual chair. "I awoke in a good mood this morning."

"But it's gone now?" I hazarded.

"Yes." Laurana said through her teeth as she watched Monty through the corner of her eye.

"Can't say it's up to much but I've stayed in worse places." He said, pushing on the mattress with his hand.

"Please don't touch my bed." I said firmly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't like where your mind is going right now." I stated.

Monty turned to glare at me.

"Who are you exactly?" He demanded.

"Essie." I snapped.

"But you're an Indian." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"And you're an English snob, but I won't hold that against you." I replied. "Besides, I'm not Indian, I'm Native American, Quileute to be exact and don't you forget it."

Monty raised an eyebrow at me, but I shook my head and turned to Laurana.

"Shall we get breakfast started?" I asked.

"Yes. I am starved this morning." Laurana replied.

"Glad I got extra out then. Although we'll have to do a shop later. With Monty here the foods not gonna stretch far." I commented.

"We could just not feed him." Laurana muttered quickly in Italian.

"That's cruel and you know you don't mean it." I replied, also in Italian.

"Let me get back to you on that." Laurana said darkly as she glared at Monty who was now opening my keepsake box.

I ghosted over to him and snatched the box away, "That is strictly off limits." I growled as I towered over him.

Monty looked up at me in shock.

"How did you get over here so fast?" He asked.

I managed to calm down a little.

"That's not important right now. Just stop going through my stuff ok. Go sit by the table and keep your hands where I can see them." I ordered.

"I am Montgomery Archibald Cholomondley-Plank the third, heir to the Barony of Helmsfirth, who are you to give me orders?" He said haughtily.

"I am Essie Black, descendent of the great Spirit Warrior Chiefs and Chief Taha-Aki, the first of our people to take the form of a wolf. I am the daughter of Jacob, Alpha of the Quileute pack and what's more I am your Alpha. Therefore you must obey." I growled.

"And why is that pray?" Monty demanded.

"You will be praying if you carry on this way. Listen, Monty old chap, your human titles mean nothing now. You got yourself bit by a werewolf dear boy and if it were not for me the vampires would have killed you, or worse, set you against another wolf in a fight to the death. So stop being an arrogant twit and just sit down." I growled again, god, Monty knew how to anger me.

Monty looked outraged.

"Do you want to know what the hell is going on here?" I demanded.

"Yes." He answered carefully.

"Then sit down and stop touching my stuff." I ordered.

Monty went to sit on the bed.

"At the table." I barked, pointing to the table.

Monty went to the table and sat down.

"He is insufferable." Laurana complained when I went into the kitchen area to see how she was getting on and to get away from Monty. "As soon as he found out I was Italian he started treating me like a tour guide."

"But you are a tour guide." I pointed out.

"He doesn't know that." She replied.

"I do understand Italian, ladies." Monty chirped in with much better Italian than I had.

"See!" Laurana growled before going off on a raging tangent in Italian that was too fast for me to follow but I think it was mostly profanities.

I gave Monty a careful look and decided we had to have a good long talk. I went to the table and sat opposite him.

"Are you seriously this much of an ass?" I asked, "Because if you are I'll just hand you over to Saskia right now and let her do whatever the hell she likes with you."

"Isn't that question rather redundant? How am I supposed to answer? For if I was that much of an ass I'm not likely to admit it and if I do admit it you'll hand me over." Monty pointed out.

"Ok. Let's try again. I think you're just acting out or whatever at the moment, but the point is you don't have to. We're here to support you through this really big change in your life but we can't if you treat us like dirt. We're a pack and that means we're family." I stated.

"Family is not exactly an enticing prospect to me." Monty said darkly.

"I know families can be difficult…"

"Difficult?" Monty said with a snort, cutting me off. "We make the Windsors look normal."

"Ok. Well, we're the close kind of family who look out for each other. It also means that you have to stop treating us like we're inferior to you. The Volturi do enough of that already."

"Volturi? Who are they exactly?" He asked.

"They're the vampire police and unofficial royalty. They keep the bad vamps in check, stop them getting into the papers and putting us all in danger of discovery. They also took it upon themselves to get rid of the Children of the Moon and any other supernatural threat that might expose us all." I explained.

"Such as?"

"Well all I know about are the vampires and the werewolves, but that doesn't mean the other things don't exist." I admitted.

"Such as fairies and elves?" Monty demanded.

"Why not? You turn into a wolf when the moon is out, is it any less plausible that there are creatures who fly on pretty wings." I demanded.

"So you have only met vampires and werewolves." He asked.

"And their variants." I replied, feeling a little smug in my response.

"Variants?"

"Well there are two types of werewolf that we know of. There are the Children of the Moon who pass on the curse by biting another. They change whenever the moon is in the night sky and up until recently were thought beyond redemption since the wolf was uncontrollable at night while the human withered away into madness by day. That's the type you are.

"Then there are the Quileute shapeshifters, like me, who can phase whenever they want and are the protectors of their village from the Cold Ones. The ability to change isn't a curse but a gift passed through the ages and can lay dormant for generations, only being activated if there are Cold Ones nearby."

"What is a Cold One?" Monty asked.

"Guess." Laurana commanded as she placed a pile of plates on the table.

Monty frowned.

"Vampires." I supplied as I put a plate in each place setting. "Because their skin is cold."

"Then you could not have been a sufficient protector." Monty stated.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"If you had been good at your role then you would not be here. The 'Cold Ones' wouldn't have captured you." Monty pointed out.

"I volunteered to come when I knew it meant the Volturi wouldn't kill my family." I answered flatly.

"Why would the Volturi kill your family?" Monty asked.

"For protecting me." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I may be Quileute but I'm also part vampire." I admitted.

Monty looked speechless.

"That one shut you up. I said a little gleeful. "Yes, I'm part vampire." I added.

"How?"

"My grandfather was a vampire when he met my grandmother who was still human. They got married, had sex and didn't realise that a male vampire could impregnate a human female since it's hard for vamps to find that kind of control. The birth of my mother nearly killed my grandmother but Grandpa was ready with his venom to change her into a vampire. So my mother is half vampire and my father, the Alpha of the Quileute pack, imprinted on her and then they had me. I was the best-kept secret in the whole vampire world until my stupid Aunt decided to return back to her old haunt. She wouldn't have said anything about me, but Aro doesn't need you to. He just has to touch your skin.

"So the Volturi came for me, and my family would have been killed defending me, so that's why I came here willingly." I explained at length.

"And your family just stood back and allowed you to make this sacrifice on their behalf?" Monty demanded aghast.

"I didn't give them a choice in the matter. I had to protect them and if that meant giving up my freedom that's what I would do."

"Breakfast is ready." Laurana stated as she placed the last serving bowl on the table.

We dished out our breakfast and ate in relative silence. I knew Monty was thinking hard over what I'd told him, but I'd rather not hear what he had to say since it would most likely be some form of ridicule again. I decided to nip it in the bud by finishing my breakfast long before he could.

I stood.

"I need to go speak to Aro so I'm gonna have a shower and dress." I informed Laurana. "Leave the dishes, I'll do them later."

Laurana gave me a curious look.

_I need to get away from him before he has chance to question me again. I know you want to go have a shower too, just please do me a favour. Don't leave him alone in here. I don't trust him quite yet._

"Ok." Laurana said aloud.

I smiled before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom.

I lingered in the shower as long as I could, but there was only so long I could stay locked away in there until it started to seem rude. I got out reluctantly and dried off before dressing in a neat pants suit I hadn't bothered with for a while. For some reason I didn't feel up to dealing with Monty sneering at my clothes this morning.

I dried my hair as best I could with a towel before running a brush through it quickly so it wouldn't be so tangled. I picked everything up off the floor and dumped them in the hamper before going out into the main room.

Laurana looked like she was doing her best to ignore Monty, as he seemed to be riffing on whatever it was she was watching on TV.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"Essie." Laurana gasped, shooting to her feet and spinning around. "If you don't mind I'd like to go shower and dress myself."

"Of course." I said.

"I'll meet you later." Laurana declared before escaping from my chamber.

"Well that was rather rude." Monty observed.

"Laurana just likes her shower in the morning and I don't blame her. Well I guess you'll be needing a shower too and since you don't have a room yet…" I looked at him for a long moment. "You'll have to use mine and I guess you haven't got any clothes to change into."

"I doubt your Wolf Hunter friends thought to bring my luggage." He said flatly.

"I guess you're around about the same height and build." I murmured.

I drifted over to the wardrobe and it seemed the hardest thing in the world to just open the damn thing. It seemed as if something was stopping my arm, but I shook my head in anger. Tobias was away and Monty needed some clothes.

I took a deep breath and pulled the door open before I took out one of Tobias neatly pressed suits and a shirt. I ran my hand down the lapel of the jacket as I had a flash of memory of Tobias wearing this very suit. I sniffed at it, but there was no scent of Tobias on it and that made it easier to hand it over.

"This is a very fine suit." Monty observed. "Where did you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it, Tobias bought it fair and square." I snapped.

"And Tobias would be whom?"

"My fiancé." I said sadly.

"You have a fiancé." Monty said sounding a little shocked.

"Yes." I replied angrily.

"Then where is he?"

"Working away." I said softly, trying not to let my sadness and worry creep into my voice.

"Then he is a fool if he doesn't return soon." Monty said sincerely.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. "Go have a shower and get dressed, I need to take you to meet Aro."

"And Aro would be?"

"Our lord and master." I replied sourly.

Half an hour later I'd washed the dishes and had my robes thrown on over the top of my trouser suit. I was just tying the cord when Monty exited the bathroom. I felt a slight twinge of grief seeing him in Tobias' clothes, it was like part of me had accepted he was dead to be passing his stuff on, but then I remembered that if Tobias was here he'd lend his clothes to Monty himself.

"Where are my dark robes?" Monty asked.

"Only members of the guard get to wear them." I replied. "Now come, let's go talk to Aro before he's too busy."

Aro was in the Audience Chamber along with Sulpicia and the Fire Twins. I had to repress the resentful grunt when I spotted them, I really didn't like them being that close to Aro.

"Essie my dear, what brings you to see us this morning?" Aro greeted me.

"A few things Aro, but the primary thing is finding Monty here a room." I said, indicating Monty with my hand.

"A room? And who is this Monty exactly?" Aro asked as he frowned at Monty.

"A gift from Saskia." I answered drolly. "She introduced him to us last night. After he'd changed."

Aro raised an eyebrow and then gathered that I was building up a head of steam.

"Sulpicia my dear, would you care to take Monty to Gianna so that she might find him a room." Aro said with what I thought was great tact.

"Of course." Sulpicia said before she moved toward Monty. "Follow me." She said in a voice that allowed no room for disobedience.

To my surprise Monty followed without a word and I watched them out the door before I turned my attention back to Aro.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said.

"I had no idea that Saskia and her team were due back." Aro said, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, well it was a big surprise to me too. It wasn't helped by the fact that I had no idea who the hell he was to try and make a connection to him or to know the best way to go about actually linking him with his wolf." I said, clearly angry.

"I don't quite follow."

"If Children of the Moon are brought here for me to train I need to meet them when they're still human, even if it's only long enough for me to learn their names at least it's something I can connect with them on." I clarified.

"I believe this can be arranged." Aro said. "Now tell me Essie, what else bothers you?"

"Nothing. I assure you." I said with a dismissive shrug.

"Are you sure about that?" Aro asked.

"Unless you can give me Tobias right this second it's nothing you can help with." I said. "I just wished to make my grievance known and arrange accommodation for the newest addition to my pack. Oh, he's gonna need some clothes too. I'll see you later at Court."

"Very well Essie. And I will tell Saskia that she is not to introduce new werewolves to you when they are in lupus form." Aro said in promise.

"Thank you master." I said with a bow of the head and left the Audience Chamber.

I felt a little downbeat now and wasn't looking forward to Court tonight, I just knew it was gonna drag, especially since I had a lot to do with integrating Monty into the team. I had a feeling it was gonna be hard to get him to cooperate without really threatening him and that was gonna be a big problem. But I guess the point of training was to get us to work together more efficiently.

I spent the afternoon looking over all the e-mails I'd received from Marlin in the hope of gleaning something, anything from them that would give me a clue as to where Tobias was, but it seemed as if there was nothing. It was so frustrating because I knew he was alive but I just couldn't locate him. No matter how hard I tried it seemed as if his mind was blocked to me and even though I'd risk everything for Tobias I was starting to feel hesitant about doing it since the harder I strained to find Tobias the worse my dreams of the dark tower became. It was as if the less power I had the more likely it was that I dreamed.

I knew I'd never get out of my funk and that was made all the more clear when I returned to the Audience Chamber for Court that evening. I felt in a right foul mood and my mind wasn't on the proceedings at all. I was watching the clock for when I could leave and I did so with barely a nod in the direction of the brothers. Once in the corridor I ghosted back to my room and changed into my old bathrobe just in time for when Laurana knocked the door.

I answered and she was standing there with Monty.

"We're ready for our run." She said cheerfully while Monty looked a little worried.

"Then let's go." I said, nodding into the corridor.

I stepped out and we moved toward the practice area, Monty was uncharacteristically quiet from what I knew of him so far. I had to wonder if his silence was due to the fact that he was contemplating what was going to happen next or if Sulpicia or one of the other vampires had sufficiently scared him.

Whatever, I was happy for the silence right now, although I knew I'd have to ask him what was wrong before we all changed for the night. Part of being a pack was that we communicated. That was important.

We reached the training area and I felt the rush of relief that came with the scent of the fresh air as I stepped out. Laurana did the same thing, this close to the transformation her senses were heightened and she said that the vampires smelled pretty bad to her just before changing. Monty grabbed hold of my wrist rather painfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"The changing. Does it hurt?" He clarified.

"Of course it does." Laurana stated firmly. "It hurts like hell, but then you're the wolf and you forget the pain you went through when you are running free."

"But it will hurt!" Monty exclaimed.

"But it gets easier. I promise." Laurana said, squeezing his hand.

"I don't want to do this." He moaned.

"You got no choice." I said. "And you haven't got time to break down right now. The moon is about to rise."

"Can't you feel it?" Laurana demanded as she winced. "It's starting."

Monty let out a scream and clutched at his stomach.

"Go, behind the rock and remove your robe." I said, pushing him.

He stumbled behind the rock as Laurana slipped out of her robe and fell to her knees; the transformation was in full force now. I threw off my own robe and allowed the heat to explode through my body and I landed on my front paws. I waited as Laurana finished her transformation with a howl. She stood and shook herself off before coming to stand by me.

_Do you think we should check on him?_ She asked.

_I'm fine_. Monty called before he appeared from behind the rock. _I'm fine, just in a little shock. It hurt so much._

_But now we're free to run._ Laurana pointed out.

_Yep. So shall we?_ I asked, before turning and taking off running.

Laurana followed immediately and then Monty seemed to feel the call and began running too. Since it seemed to be helping Monty I decided that we'd just run for that night and we could get back to proper training once Monty had got used to the whole werewolf deal.

I got to say I enjoyed just running with another two minds chirping in the background of my own. It made me feel even more like I was part of a pack once more. In some strange way it made Miss Wolf feel grounded. I guess it was right what we always said about the lone wolf going mad. I felt like I had been going mad, but now I had two people to rely on as they relied on me. Give and take in equal measures, just how a pack should be.

After a week or two Monty seemed to be integrating well into the pack. Yes he was annoying at times, but Laurana and me have just come to accept that as Monty's way. Training seemed to be going well. In a couple of weeks I could see us starting to practice fighting patterns in case we ever needed them.

I was so engrossed in the werewolves that I didn't even think about the vampire crap other than when I had to go to Court. I avoided the vampires as much as I possibly could, and they seemed to ignore me in equal measure. This worked fine for me, the less I had to see of those good for nothing backstabbers the better.

As you can imagine I was quite nervous when Aro requested my immediate presence in the Audience Chamber one day. I dressed in my robes and left for the Audience Chamber, leaving Laurana and Monty watching a movie in my room since their rooms were so small.

I paused outside the doors of the Audience Chamber where Santiago and Barry ignored me. I pushed the doors open to find only Aro inside. He was standing in the middle of the room apparently waiting for me.

"Essie I'm glad you came." Aro said.

"You summoned me." I pointed out.

"That I did. Essie, there is business I need you to attend to rather urgently." Aro stated promptly.

"What type of business?" I asked warily.

"Follow me." Aro said swiftly as he led me through the door behind the thrones to the menagerie and beyond that to a part of the palace I'd never been in before.

"I merely need you to talk to the people within." He said, pointing at the door.

I frowned at him, but then I knocked on the door before pushing it open. I stepped in and it took me a moment to realise what I was looking at.

"Essie!" Layla gasped as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Layla? Marlin? Masen? Will? What are you guys doing here?" _Aren't you worried Aro might find out about Ebony?_

"I thought it best we tell you in person." Marlin said sadly.

"Tell me what?" I asked, feeling the tightness in my stomach as I almost begged Marlin not to say what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Essie, but we searched all over that area, again and again. There is no sign of Tobias." Marlin said sadly. "We may have to accept…"

"He's not dead." I said firmly, cutting her off. "I'd know it if he was dead. Ask any Quileute with an imprint, they will tell you that you know if they die. You feel it. I haven't felt it. He's not dead."

"But we searched…" Marlin began.

"How deep did you dig?" I demanded, cutting her off. "Maybe it wasn't enough. If only I could get there I could search for his mind and have more luck finding it being closer to him."

"Essie, I searched for his mind and got nothing." Masen said in a low voice.

"But my range is greater than yours." I pointed out. "From what Demetri says he's really deep underground."

"Essie." Marlin said, looking at me with sympathy. "Tobias is gone. Do you think it's easy for me to think that my brother is dead? That the one person who has been there from the very beginning of my second life is gone forever?"

"I know it's not easy. But I also know you're wrong. He's not dead." I stated firmly.

"Then why could we find nothing?" Marlin demanded.

"Perhaps he isn't there. Maybe Demetri got the coordinates wrong." I pointed out.

Marlin looked at me for a long moment, and then sighed.

"I have told you what we found out, and in person since the news was so grave. I guess I can't make you believe it if you're not willing to. But sooner or later you will have to face the fact that Tobias is no more." Marlin stated.

"As soon as I know for certain he's dead, then I'll accept it. But I know I'll feel it if he's gone. But he's not gone." I said firmly.

Marlin bit her lip looking unsure.

"Do you really think he's dead?" I asked.

Marlin shook her head.

"But that's just foolish hope." She added.

"But nothing. We know he's not dead so why are we pretending. I don't know why they're doing it but the Volturi are obviously trying to hide him from me for some reason. From all of us." I growled.

"This seems complicated, even for Aro. If he just wanted Tobias out of the way then he'd just kill him." Marlin said with a frown.

"Unless they never want me or Tobias to leave the fold, so they tell me he's dead. Grind me down slowly until I'm a complete monster, and then when I'm beyond redemption they bring Tobias back, show him what I have become and hope it's enough to break him." I said gasping with new revelation.

"Still seems overly complicated." Marlin said. "Aro prefers to use manipulation and blackmail in the hope of keeping some semblance of people joining of their own free will. Talking of which, why the hell are you wearing the robes?"

"Because I'm a member of the guard now." I stated, since there is no point in lying.

"Why?" Marlin demanded.

"Because I figured I may as well get the perks of being on the guard since I was doing a lot of grunt work for Aro anyway." I said, inventing quickly.

"Tell me the truth Essie." Marlin said flatly, seeing through my ruse.

"He knows about Hunter?" Masen gasped. "And Tina too?"

"Yeah." I said, looking down at the floor and feeling guilty as I cursed telepaths everywhere.

"How did he find out?" Layla asked.

"I kinda gave him a clue and he had little spies dig up all the rest. He was sitting on it for years waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it against me." I informed them sourly.

"How did you clue him in?" Will asked, and I looked at him in shock for a moment, his voice sounded a lot different and there was no hint of his former stutter.

"It was…" _It was when he was gonna kill Mal. Have you met him? Well he has these really green eyes that reminded me of Hunter and as I tackled Aro to get him off Mal he heard the cry of 'Hunter' in my mind and a flash of how I'd saw my brother in place of Mal that day. He sent Jane to do a little digging and then he set his spy to work once he knew who to spy on._ I explained, feeling it safer to use mind speak at the moment.

"Does Nessie know about this?" Masen demanded.

"No. And she doesn't need to." I snapped.

"I think she has the right to, and Tish too. They need to know that their children are at risk." Masen said firmly.

"But they're not at risk. My staying here and joining the guard properly has bought them their freedom. So what's the point of worrying them needlessly?" I pointed out.

"Because they should know." Marlin said firmly. "I can't believe Tobias discuss this with you."

"Tobias was sent away on assignment a few days before I found out what Aro knew. It's been nearly a year and a half since I could actually talk to him." I said a little more tartly than normal since Marlin seemed to imply that Tobias should have controlled me better. Well that's how I inferred her comment anyway.

"Essie. Most assignments are over in six months unless it is an undercover mission to infiltrate a coven and destroy it from the inside." Marlin said in an almost sympathetic tone.

"Well nobody told me that." I said grouchily. "Marcus said that it was after a year, and that's when…" I shook my head. "The thing I got told had a six month deadline was declaring your allegiance and actually joining the guard."

"There is no time limit on that." Marlin said with a frown.

"But. They all said it was. Even Marcus. I didn't think he'd lie on Aro's behalf." I stated.

"Did you ever think of contacting me and asking rather than just take what they tell you at face value?" Marlin asked in slight despair.

"I haven't been thinking." I snapped. "Do you know what they've put me through? I don't know where day begins and night ends. Besides, I was ashamed to admit that I was joining the guard. How could I admit it?"

Marlin came and sat beside me and placed her arm around me.

"You should never have come here my friend." She said solemnly.

"If I hadn't the Volturi would have killed you all the day they came for me. Those were their orders." I stated.

"Essie, you took too much on yourself." Marlin observed.

"You think I should have been stubborn and got everyone killed?" I demanded.

"No, of course I don't." Marlin gave a sigh. "This is getting us nowhere. We came to tell you of our findings, or lack thereof. Not to argue or give you a hard time."

"I know. I'm just a little all over the place at the moment, what with training Laurana and Monty, and then seeing you all here. As much as I appreciate this, I really do, is it really worth the risk?" I asked with genuine concern.

"We have diplomatic immunity." Layla said primly.

"Meaning?" I fished.

"We can travel freely within the palace just for today while we impart to you the tragic news." Marlin explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah it's some ancient rule Layla found when she was transcribing the records to computer." Masen said proudly. "I think it was put in place in the hope of attracting those with power without having to kill the rest of their coven."

"So they could still see their old coven members for like weddings and funerals." I asked, trying to clarify.

"More or less." Marlin conceded. "But it never caught on and it was much easier to be rid of loose ends. No one knows of this law nower days outside of the members themselves, except for us."

"And we have our old status of being among the fold to provide us with a greater immunity." Layla said happily.

_So you can just come in here and Aro can't touch you?_ I asked with my mind, feeling a little excited at this mild form of defiance.

_Provided we leave by sunset. _Marlin replied.

_So we have at least five hours to kill?_

Marlin nodded.

"Then we're not staying here. You can come to my chamber right?" I asked.

"Yes." Marlin and Layla replied together.

"Then let's go." I said cheerfully, standing up.

The others stood and I led them from the conference room, or whatever it was, through the empty Audience Chamber and to my own room. I felt a little more relaxed in my own environment but Marlin paused at the door.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"It is…this room is…" Marlin stammered, as she remained rooted to the spot.

"Used to be the mess hall." I supplied. "I know. Tobias told me. Guess the Volturi thought it would be a good joke, but it never really bothered us." I said with a shrug. "It's just a room."

"It is just a room." Marlin whispered before stepping inside.

"Essie, you're back." Laurana said cheerfully.

"Hey guys, I forgot you'd be here. Well I guess I can introduce everyone now. Laurana, Monty, this is my family, my Uncle Masen and his wife Layla and my sister-in-law to be Marlin and her partner Will. Guys, this is my little pack of wolves, Laurana and Monty." I said, pointing to everyone in turn.

"So these are the Children of the Moon that you tamed." Marlin observed.

"Yep." I replied.

"How long have you been wolves?" She asked them both.

"Coming up to six months." Laurana answered.

"I'm not sure of the exact length but possibly six months also." Monty observed.

"And yet you both look so fit and well nourished." Marlin pointed out.

"It is the knowing and having control." Laurana stated. "Which we wouldn't have without Essie's help."

"Yes. Our girl is resourceful." Marlin said proudly. "Always thinking differently to other people."

"So you're all good vampires." Monty observed.

"If by good you mean we drink only animal blood, then yes." Layla replied.

Monty looked between the four of them before smirking.

"You do have gold eyes." He observed. "I always assumed it was something our great Alpha teased us with."

"What would be the point in making something like that up?" Will demanded without a single stutter or stammer or even the rushed note his voice took on when he recited a line he'd practiced.

"Those were my thoughts exactly, but one can never be sure when Essie is concerned." Monty stated.

"Why do I feel I know you?" Layla asked, ghosting up to Monty and looking into his eyes, moving her head back and forth as she did so.

"We've never met before." Monty said in a slightly strained voice.

"No. But you are familiar." Layla stated as she held his chin between her thumb and forefinger and stared at him for an uncomfortably long time.

Masen began moving toward her slowly, what he planned to do I had no idea, but then Layla stood back and smiled. It wasn't a very nice smile and in that moment I realised just how scary Layla could be.

"Do you by chance know anyone of the name Hayley Smithe-Worthy?" Layla asked suddenly.

"That may have been my mother's maiden name." Monty admitted.

"Is that so." Layla sang. "I used to go to school with her."

"Oh that's nice." Monty said, sounding a little relieved.

"Yes. She made my life a living hell. If it hadn't been for your Uncle Dean I have no idea how I would have coped those years in your grandmother's school." Layla said almost cheerfully.

"So you're Agnes. You didn't die." Monty gasped.

"I did in a sense." Layla said wistfully. "I died as a human and was made vampire."

"You disappeared while on holiday in Italy and there was no trace of you. I disappeared while on holiday in Italy…" Monty trailed off.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I…I need a moment." Monty stammered.

"You've just realised the impact your disappearance has had on your family." Masen observed. "I know how you feel. I went through the same thing when I was made vampire. Would you like to talk about it?"

Monty gave Masen a frightened look.

"I know you're British and you have that whole thing about not talking about your feelings, but it might help a little." Masen said with a wry smile.

"I hardly know you." Monty said aghast.

"But I have some idea of what you're going through. Besides, you got the added advantage of once you tell me you'll never have to see me again in your life."

"I suppose that does give the idea some merit." Monty mused.

"Sure does. So let's go over here and talk." Masen said as he led Monty over to the table.

To my surprise Layla didn't follow them, it seemed weird since I always remembered Layla being wherever Masen was. Now she seemed to have a little more confidence and it wasn't that she didn't want to be with Masen that she stayed sitting over here with us, but because she knew he'd be back soon. I sat in my armchair and Layla sat in Tobias' armchair as Will and Marlin sat next to Laurana on the sofa.

"So how do you like being a vampire?" I asked Will.

"It's different." He observed. "I love being able to run so fast without bumping into anything and that I'm stronger than I ever thought possible. But best of all, I can be with Marlin forever."

"You knew of vampires before you were changed?" Laurana asked.

"Yep." Will answered in a relaxed fashion.

"But you still changed." Laurana asked sceptically.

"Hey. It's not that bad. I know your experience with vampires has been with the Volturi, and I can understand why you would think that we're all bastards. But we're not, some of us have enough restraint to interact with humans without feeling the need to snack." Will explained. "I'm not quite to the point where the hunger doesn't bother me after a while, but I know I'll get there one day because seeing how Marlin and Carlisle, and even Tobias to a certain extent, have got to the point where they can be around a bleeding human without attacking then there's hope. As long as we work to bring that hope alive then vampires can be good." Will explained.

I was a little shocked; I'd never heard Will speak that much without stuttering once. Obviously the change had agreed with him and given him more confidence.

"You are saying that you didn't mind becoming a vampire because you knew that one day you'd get to the point where you wouldn't be a monster any more?" Laurana asked, trying to straighten it out in her own mind.

"Yeah." Will answered with a smile.

"But what about the time in between?" Laurana demanded, as if finding the flaw in his plan.

"Marlin's helped me a lot and I haven't slipped up once." Will said proudly. "I've had the odd close call, who doesn't? But I haven't given in yet and I don't intend to."

"You have much determination." Laurana observed.

"He does." Marlin said firmly.

"I wish I had known vampires like you when I was alive." Laurana said with a sigh. "Then maybe I wouldn't be a werewolf now."

"How did you know the Volturi before you were a werewolf?" Marlin asked.

"My family have always been in their thrall thanks to the mistake of one of my ancestors. I had no choice but to work for them like everyone from my family. It has been the only way to ensure our survival, and then they do this." Laurana said, showing the scars on her right forearm.

"How did vampires turn you into a werewolf?" Layla asked.

"Because Caius had one caged and forced Laurana to put her hand in." I stated.

"Why do I even feel shocked by that?" Marlin asked. "Other than his deathly fear of the Children of the Moon I wouldn't put it past Caius to inflict the curse on someone."

"I think he was trying to get me to feed on Laurana so he'd have something to hold against me, but we're not quite sure. When Aro confronted him about it Caius didn't seem to know why he'd done it himself." I said.

"There seems to be a lot of confusion about these days." Marlin observed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear someone had cast some sort of spell over Volterra to screw with people's brains. Vampires should not be this confused. They should not be confused at all. It's scary." Marlin muttered with a frown.

"But the brothers are very old. Maybe this is just what happens in the end. You know, cause they don't move about so much. They're skins gone papery, their eyes dusty, why should their minds not suffer." I pointed out.

"Don't take that for granted." Marlin said. "You need to keep your mind open to all possibilities."

"Such as?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I haven't lived here for centuries and there are many here now that I know nothing about, but you know most of them. If I was you I'd watch them all to be sure." Marlin responded.

"To be sure of what?" I asked.

"That there isn't anybody playing some kind of game here." Marlin said intensely.

I frowned at Marlin, trying to form the right question in my mind.

"We have to go." She said standing up. "Our time is about to run out."

"Yeah. Yeah you should go." I said with a nod of my head. "E-mail me when you're safe."

"We will." Marlin promised as Will stood beside her and they held hands. "And Essie please consider everything I have said."

"I'll try to." I whispered.

"Perhaps next time we meet it will be under less dire consequences." Marlin said. "Until then sister…"

Marlin hugged me and I had to hold back the tears as I realised they were going away; perhaps it would have been kinder if Marlin had just e-mailed me. I clamped down on the thought as I hugged Layla good-bye, remembering that Masen could read my mind.

After the good-byes were said my family left and I felt a bit of my life fade away with them. I felt it was a bit of a tease really, having them come here then disappear, but I guess I had more time with them than I did with Sammie. Yes, I'd focus on the positive, I'd just spent the afternoon with four people I never thought I'd see again since my incarceration here seemed to be heading toward eternity.

"Are you ok?" Laurana asked, touching my arm.

I jumped slightly; I forgot that I still had company.

"Yeah. I just know I'm gonna miss them all over again." I said, sinking back down into my chair.

"I can see why you miss them, they seem awfully nice." Monty observed and I had to look at him for a moment to check he wasn't being sarcastic, but he was being sincere.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"My pleasure old girl. I'm not a complete ass you know." Monty said as he winked.

"I know, it was just unexpected." I said truthfully.

"And felt all the more for that." Monty said a little smugly.

"And now you're back in ass territory." I stated.

Monty smirked and raised his eyebrow at me while Laurana giggled.

"And I don't know why I just said that." I chuckled.

"I think it's you're fun side trying to get out because it's been repressed too long." Laurana said in an authoritive manner. "I think a movie night is in order."

"How can we?" I asked.

"Is it not the night before the new moon?" Laurana demanded.

"Yes it is." I admitted.

"Then we can spend it as normal people. We should have a movie night."

"Maybe you two can, but I have to go to Court remember, and there's no cutting out early for me tonight. Unfortunately. And I need to go soon." I said, feeling like a party-pooper.

"Damn Volturi!" Laurana growled.

"Yeah. Damn us all." I murmured forlornly.

"We'll leave you to get ready then." Laurana said sadly as she herded Monty toward the door.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." I said lightly.

"Yes. Goodnight." Laurana said with Monty joining in on the latter.

"Night both." I replied.

They left and I felt the darkness descend on me again. I got to my feet and went straight to Court since I was dressed anyway. I was the first there, even before the brothers and it gave me a good opportunity to watch everyone as they entered. The brothers didn't acknowledge my presence when they arrived, not even Marcus. The damn Fire Twins were trailing Aro like wings and again I had that uneasy feeling of seeing them so close to Aro.

I watched as the guard formed around the thrones and there was definitely something off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I felt I was close to solving it if I just thought it over. By the time I left Court that night I had a lot of thoughts circulating around my mind.

I sat for a long time staring at a blank computer screen as I tried to sort out my thoughts. I knew I had the answer but I just couldn't see it through the jumble of superfluous thoughts that were clogging up my brain. I realised that I wouldn't get the answer tonight; I'd have to sleep on it.

I showered and changed into shorts and t-shirt before I climbed into bed. I lay in the bed and tried to clear my mind. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing in the hope that my brain would get the message.

But it was no use, I couldn't sleep, I tried but I just couldn't. I couldn't stand staying in my room with all these thoughts flying around aimlessly in my mind so I decided to go talk to Aro. Maybe if I talked things out with him I'd get some answers. I knew I wasn't likely to, but the thought was good enough to get me out of bed. I swung my robes back on and made my way toward the Audience Chamber as the feeling of uneasiness began to intensify.

When I reached the Audience Chamber I felt a wave of true panic when I saw Santiago and Barry slumped either side of the door. I shook Santiago's shoulder but got no response. I straightened and took a deep breath as I strengthened my mental shield. When I was sure that I was safe mentally and prepared physically I stepped into the Audience Chamber.

I couldn't believe how dark it was. I felt my stomach contract with nerves as I stepped into the familiar room that was suddenly so strange. I could feel it in every fibre of my being as my eyes adjusted and I could finally work out what was wrong.

At first I thought I'd walked in on something x-rated, but as my mind swam into focus I realised that Aro would never want the Fire Twins that close, and after a quick flitter of my mind I realised what they were doing.

"No wonder he's been acting so weird." I growled. "You bitches have been messing with his mind."

It was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done, letting them know I'd seen them. It was like watching creatures in some horror movie suddenly looking up with hatred and anger. They had been caught, but I was the only witness and suddenly I realised I should have gone for backup first.

"Look sister, it is the wolf child." Lefty crooned.

"Look how it stares now, frightened out of its mind." Righty added.

"And it thought it could defeat us." Lefty stated in amused tones.

"It was foolish to think that." Righty said as if it was a fundamental truth.

"But it knows our secret now." Lefty said in a forlorn voice.

"Yes. We must remove the secret." Righty advised.

"Along with other things to teach it a lesson." Lefty observed.

"Perhaps it will not be so sneaky in future." Righty declared.

"What?" I gasped.

"We will take its memories." Righty stated.

"All the ones of its precious beau it thinks dead." Lefty gloated.

"Yes, it will never remember the confined one." Righty agreed.

"You can't take Tobias from me." I gasped.

"It believes its mate is dead." Lefty chortled.

"No I don't." I stated, but they ignored me.

"Foolish wolf child. But I think we should tell it." Righty said.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"You think it wise sister?" Lefty asked.

"We will remove the memory, I wish to see the look on its face when it learns the truth." Righty replied.

"Learn what truth?" I growled, starting to get real angry.

"Good point sister. We will tell." Lefty agreed.

As they had been speaking they had been drifting toward me and now they were right up in my face. I didn't bother fighting them off; I put all my energy into my mental shield, that's what would protect me right now.

"Your…" Lefty paused as if trying to remember.

"Tobias." Righty supplied.

"Is not dead at all. He is alive." Lefty continued.

"Barely, since he has fed little in over a year." Righty chortled.

"What?" I gasped.

"We had him taken by that foolish Felix." Lefty confessed.

"Such an easy mind to meld." Righty added.

"We have the dog lover locked up safely." Lefty decreed.

"No memories in his head."

"Trapped in constant darkness."

"What?" I gasped as their words refused to register.

"Tobias is alive." Righty pointed out.

"Well his body is." Lefty sated.

"We took all his memories." Righty admitted.

"Of you, of his sisters." Lefty said with a smile.

"His human family." Righty finished gleefully.

"You're…there is just no word for what you two are. Where is he?" I demanded.

The twins looked at one and other before shrugging.

"It will not know in five minuets." Righty pointed out.

"It will not know its lover in five minuets." Lefty added with a sinister smile.

"We keep him in a tower owned by our 'master' a few hundred miles north of here." Righty answered.

"It is perfect for keeping vampires prisoner." Lefty added.

"Yes indeed."

"Oh my god!" I gasped, "How can you do this?"

"It's simple." Lefty began.

"Surprisingly simple." Righty continued.

"But you shouldn't worry." Lefty counselled.

"In a few minuets you won't remember a thing." Righty said as she reached out her hand to my head.

I closed my eyes, throwing all my concentration into keeping my shield strong; I had to remember Tobias and everything they had just told me. I couldn't allow them to steal my memories. I had to think of a wall around my mind, one that was impenetrable.

I felt Righty touch my cheek and I felt a scrabbling at my mind, trying to break down my defences. I had to hold strong though, I couldn't forget what they'd just told me. I couldn't forget anything. I had to remember.

The hand left my face quickly and I opened my eyes in time to see the Fire Twins hit the wall at the far end where they were held in place as if something was pinning them there.

I felt a shock mixture of relief and dread as I looked to the door, but then I felt the relief shatter everything else.

"Mal!" I gasped. "You're back."

**

* * *

Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind and everyone over on the Becoming Human Blog. **

_

* * *

I felt a shock mixture of relief and dread as I looked to the door, but then I felt the relief shatter everything else._

"_Mal!" I gasped. "You're back."_

"Course I am." He said, not taking his eyes off the twins as he held his hands out in front of him.

"It's so good to see you." I said. "When did you get back?"

"Can we do this later Ess? I'm trying to concentrate here." He said a little tensely.

"Oh. Yeah." I said, feeling a little embarrassed as I got to my feet.

"Do you maybe want to check on Aro?" He suggested.

I nodded and went to check on Aro. It was weird to think of a vampire out of it like that. I reached out my mind and found it was a whirlwind inside, a bit like it was when he was reading somebody.

_Aro?_ I spoke into his mind. _You need to concentrate on my voice. Come on, you can pull yourself together._

I sighed with relief when I felt his mind begin to form into its normal museum state. I pulled my mind back and stepped away from him.

Aro blinked once then seemed to take over his body again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They did." I said, pointing at the twins.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

I turned to the twins to gauge their reaction, but they seemed entirely focused on Malachite. I thought he'd be safe at that distance since they needed to touch people to remove memories, but somehow they were inching their power along the path of Mal's telekinesis and he didn't even notice.

"Mal watch out!" I yelled, leaping at him and throwing my shield around his mind.

My shield wasn't necessary since I broke Mal's concentration with my shout and when I barrelled into him. We landed in a heap on the floor around about the same time as the Fire Twins did.

By the time I was back on my feet the twins were too and they were bolting out the door that led to the public half of the palace. I didn't think twice before bolting after them. They'd caught the elevator, but I took the emergency stairs since it saved waiting for the other one. But they had gone all the way down to the basement and so I had to ride the elevator the last two floors.

I was following their scent through the darkness now, keeping my mind locked tight. It was a little annoying since I couldn't listen out for their minds in case they planned an attack, but I was sure they were fleeing now.

I got my confirmation after scrambling out of a little grate beneath a scrub bush on the side of the hill. I looked out over the dark plane, the stars my only source of light for miles. They were long gone, there was no way I could track them, Aro would have to get his best trackers onto this.

"Where did they go?" Jane asked, suddenly at my side.

I swept my arm across the landscape in front of us.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I answered.

"We must return to Aro."

"I know." I said, looking over the plane once more, I was feeling a little lost since there went the only two people who knew where Tobias was. "Unless Aro knows!" I gasped aloud, and scrambled back in through the grate.

"Knows what?" Jane asked.

"Where Tobias is." I stated as we raced back through the darkness.

"Not that again." Jane sighed. "Essie when are you going to accept…"

"No Jane. When are you lot gonna except that I was right all along and Tobias is alive. I knew he was and now I know why I couldn't find him. Those bitches took his mind and that's why I couldn't get a lock on him. They've got him prisoner in some tower a few hundred miles north."

"Tower to the north?" Jane demanded. "Then we must quicken our pace."

Jane took my hand and forced me to speed up. I ran at her top speed, which was slower than my top speed, but faster than we had been going. Rather than lead me the exact way we had came Jane led me through some secret panel that led to a tightly wound spiral staircase. We moved up it swiftly and went through another secret panel, emerging behind the thrones in the Audience Chamber.

"Jane, Essie." Aro said, not sounding surprised in the least at our sudden appearance. "Did you catch them?"

"They are long gone Master. A job for the trackers I'm afraid." Jane replied.

"Then call them to duty." Aro commanded.

"There is a more pressing matter. I require the use of Demetri and Felix." Jane said firmly.

"But Demetri is our best tracker, what is more urgent than the capture of traitors?" Aro demanded.

"Rescuing one of our own. Tobias is not dead, but in dire need of rescue. The Crimson Crones have had him prisoner all this time in the _North_ Tower."

It seemed like an innocent enough statement, but I really didn't like the way Jane had emphasised north as if it had some hidden connotation. Aro's reaction was hardly reassuring either.

"Very well. You must leave immediately."

"Yes master." Jane said with a bow.

"Not without me." I declared.

Aro went to argue but he shut his mouth quickly when I gave him a look that dared him to argue with me.

"Of course. It is only right you help rescue your mate." He said quickly.

"And I can be useful." Malachite stated. "I know how to fight now."

Aro and Jane exchanged quick glances, and Jane shrugged.

"Very well. However you must depart immediately."

"We're already gone." I declared before following Jane just as Felix and Demetri entered the Audience Chamber.

Mal walked close by my side as we followed the vampires and I had so much to ask him, but it would have to wait for the time being. Right now we had to get to this tower in the north and rescue Tobias.

I thought we'd run all the way there, after all it would be quicker and I didn't mind the exhaustion if it meant Tobias would be saved quicker. I was very surprised when Jane led us to a mini van.

"Wouldn't it be quicker running?" I asked.

"We have to travel by day and there's no cover from the sun. Besides, Tobias may not be in a fit state to run back." Jane said steadily, and I was thankful that she didn't mention the fact that she doubted that Mal and me would last the journey on foot, even though she was thinking it.

"I guess it makes sense." I said and climbed into the back.

Mal climbed in beside me while the three vampires took the front seats. I clicked my seat belt in place and felt the nerves roll in my stomach as Demetri started the van. We pulled out into the night, well the early morning really. It was summer after all and there was already the suggestion of dawn on the eastern horizon. Sat on the right side of the van I had a good view of the lightening sky as we headed north.

"So what is going on?" Malachite asked.

"What?" I asked, turning to him, I'd been in a world of my own.

"Well Alice told me that I needed to come here and no arguments. I get here and decide to check in with Aro first since I figured that was protocol and I find Santiago and Barry out of it and those evil old harpies looming over you threatening to remove your memories. I knew I couldn't let them do that so I blasted them, but I had no idea why I was doing it, or why they were attacking you."

"Because I caught them in the act." I replied. "For a long time now I thought something was a little off, but it was easier for me to just put it down to the normal running of Volterra. It was those two all along, playing with my mind, trying to drive me nuts. I bet it was because of that time I tried to look in their minds. Not that they wouldn't have tried anything with me before then, but I'm sure it brought me on to their radar earlier."

"Of course!" Jane gasped. "That was when things started to deteriorate. When the orders we received were strange or conflicting. It was all down to them. I wonder why they felt the need to focus all their energy in destroying you?"

"Probably because I got into their head. No other telepath has managed that before. All they've ever mentioned is the fact that they have no thoughts. They like people to think that of them and when I discovered that they did actually have thoughts, they were just buried in their double ego, they needed to undermine my sanity so anything I said wouldn't be taken seriously."

"Such as these past six months when you were adamant Tobias was still alive while everyone else thought otherwise. Everyone said you were going mad, that you had the mate's grief and it was merely a matter of time before you left the murky waters of denial and entered into the limb ripping heights of anger."

"They really said that about me?" I gasped.

"Yes." Jane answered truthfully.

"Damn. And I thought I was hiding it so well." I grumbled.

Jane turned in the front seat to look at me before turning back to the front.

"Tobias has been missing six months?" Malachite gasped. "And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

"I told Marlin. And really Mal, what would have been the point? I knew Tobias wasn't dead so why tell you guys about a problem you couldn't fix?" I asked sadly.

"Because we might have been able to comfort you." Malachite retorted.

"It wouldn't have worked." I said simply. "I wouldn't have listened because as far as I was concerned I didn't need it because Tobias is alive."

"Ess. You still should have told us. We could have done something. Heck, I would have even come back here if I'd known you'd needed help. But how could I if you didn't ask?"

"Because I didn't think of asking for help. You know me Mal, I think I can solve all the world's problems on my own." I said with a laugh.

"But you can't you know." Malachite said seriously.

"But sometimes I need to think that to survive." I said a little angrily.

"That's the wrong way to think." Malachite said firmly. "And if you really were a Cullen you'd know that."

I felt shocked that Mal would say this of me, but then I realised he had a point. The Cullens believed in family, and family was about trusting in them when you were at your most vulnerable. They would risk their lives for you and expect nothing in return. And yet I'd chose to hide my worries from them for the simple reason that I had taken it upon myself to come here and whatever fate befell me here my family didn't need to suffer the consequences.

"I know that any of the Cullens would sacrifice their own happiness for the rest of the family and that's just what I've done." I said firmly.

Malachite looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess you're right about that. But you could have let someone know."

"I let Marlin know because she is Tobias' sister after all. She did go looking for him in the place that Demetri said Tobias disappeared, but obviously she didn't find anything." I paused as I realised something. "I'm gonna have to let her know he's ok. I should have done it before we left."

"Let's rescue Tobias before you make any decisions like that." Jane said.

"He is ok isn't he?" I asked. "I mean you vamps are hard to destroy, what could they have done to him that can't be reversed."

"For a start the sisters can take memories." Jane pointed out.

"But from what I've witnessed the memories come back eventually, or they can at least be found. Especially with the help of a telepath, and I happen to be a pretty damn good one." I replied.

"You should prepare yourself for toil." Jane stated.

"I'm willing to do anything for Tobias." I growled.

"Anything?" Jane demanded.

"Yes." I snapped.

"That's good to hear." Jane said a little on the patronising side.

I glared at the back of Jane's head since she'd turned away from me. I didn't like her attitude one bit. We were about to rescue Tobias and the way she was talking it was almost as if she was implying I might not want him back. She was wrong; I'd want Tobias no matter what.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the rising sun. I didn't care what Jane said, I'd soon have Tobias back and if I had to heal him then I would. The sooner we got to him the sooner I could start the process and I didn't want the smallest seed of doubt planted in my head.

I had to cut myself off from the interior of the van for the rest of the journey, even if it did take a few hours and the sun was fully up by the time we reached a hilly area with lots of trees. As I watched those trees go past the window I felt the yearning to get out and run, but I had to stay focused on Tobias, and it wasn't far now. I could feel his presence grow stronger as we neared the 'north tower'.

It was hard to get to, just a one lane windy road through the trees that I doubt most people would find, but then this place wasn't supposed to be easy to find. It was Volturi property meant for who knew what and the last thing they wanted was humans discovering it by accident.

After travelling for about half an hour along this private road that was dark and gloomy beneath the shade of the trees we dropped down into a dip with a steep rise on the other side. As we crested the new hill a tower came into view. It was old and tumbledown with things growing all over it. This tower was probably grand once, a testimony to human ingenuity, but nature was claming back the stones little by little and she was winning.

It was a bit disappointing since I'd envisioned some great lurking tower on a dark hillside being lashed by rain and illuminated by lightning, not some crumbling relic. Never the less I knew this was our destination, I mean stopping was a big clue, but it was also the fact that the three badass Volturi guards were apprehensive. That made me apprehensive too since I had no idea what this tower was used for, but it was obviously something bad if their reaction was anything to go by.

We got out of the van and I had to stretch my limbs a little since it had been a long drive. Mal stretched a little too, but of course sitting in one position for a couple of hours didn't really affect the vampires who merely stood there sparkling in the sun.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Jane as quietly as I could.

"We go in and get Tobias." She replied in normal tones.

"Won't there be any guards?" I asked in shock.

"This prison doesn't need guards." Demetri replied.

I felt a shiver down my back as I wondered what kind of place could hold a vampire against their will. How would they keep something that could crash through a wall inside when it didn't want to be? I felt the tightness in my stomach once more as I envisioned a million different scenarios, each more gruesome than the last.

No! I had to focus. The Volturi must have found a way to do this without causing permanent damage because this must have been more a place to hold those they wanted to join but had to break down first rather than guilty vampires they were just going to execute anyway. After all, why go to all that trouble or run the risk of them escaping?

"Come. We are wasting time." Jane said, pulling up her hood and Demetri and Felix did the same.

I pulled my hood up too since it seemed to be the right thing to do and we all ghosted toward the tower. There was no door, not one that humans would notice anyway. There was a big chunk of fallen masonry that looked completely out of place when you thought about it. Felix lifted this easily aside to reveal a doorway into darkness.

Fear seemed to roll out from there, along with a god-awful smell, but I also knew Tobias was in there. This close I could almost sense him again. Or more precisely the void of him. He was here and he wasn't here, no wonder I had trouble tracking him.

To make my uneasiness worse I suddenly had a big sense of the familiar as we entered the tower. Suddenly I was in my dream, but this time I wasn't surrounded by ghosts, but by vampires.

_Mal you might want to stay out here._ I thought to him.

_Why?_

_Just trust me._ I snapped.

_Guys, you might want to be careful_. I sent to the others. _I think there might be some kind of demon here._

Jane turned to me and checked my face to see if I was kidding.

_There's a demon here_. I repeated.

"The only demon here is a prisoner." Jane stated dispassionately as we descended a set of stairs.

I wrinkled my nose, as the stench grew worse the further we went into the tower.

"That's the scent of putrid death." Jane observed in an almost happy voice. "A lot of humans have died here and the carcases have not been removed."

I nearly gagged when I spotted one of the corpses that had rotted down to mush. It was hard to make out individuals and it was a chore to look at them but I had to count. There was at least fifteen and I recognised the dress on one of the bodies. Those silent humans who had come in my dream had died here and I felt a chill run down my back as I began to suspect the worst.

"Over here." Demetri called.

I ghosted to his side to find him standing over something huddled on the floor, but as soon as I got near, it lifted its head and sniffed at the air. It shot to its feet and lunged for me, but Felix grabbed it in time.

I looked in shock at the demon, but as it struggled against Felix I realised that it wasn't eyeless, someone had encased its head…his head in a metal helmet that covered his eyes and ears. As I looked closer I recognised the nose, the line of the jaw and the shape of the lips, well I should do I'd kissed them often enough.

"It's Tobias." I gasped. "Quick get the helmet off."

"That's Tobias?" Jane asked incredulously as she eyed his dirty, ragged clothes and I suddenly realised where the impression of wings had come from.

"Yes." I said, touching his hand but he pulled it away, growling. "At least it's his body."

"They took his memories?" Jane asked.

"I think they really did take his mind." I answered fighting back tears; I had to be strong here.

"Therefore it is not Tobias?" Jane asked.

"Oh it's definitely Tobias, I just need to find him." I said, touching his hand once more. This time he didn't flinch from me, but he made no move toward me either. "Take him to the bench and sit him down." I told Felix.

"You're not in charge here." Felix pointed out.

"But I am and you will do whatever Essie instructs." Jane said in her serious voice.

Felix didn't look too happy to have to obey me, he didn't want to obey the wolf child, but Jane had spoken.

I pulled down the heat and watched as Felix guided Tobias over to the bench. He was a little rougher with Tobias than he had to be as he forced Tobias to sit on the bench and I resisted the urge to growl since Tobias mind was more important to me at the moment.

"Now let's see how to get this thing off." I said as I went to stand near Tobias and examined the helmet. "It's been welded on." I observed.

"So you're not strong enough to do this?" Felix demanded and he sank his fingers into the metal as if it was play dough.

Tobias suddenly became panicked so I crouched in front of him and placed my hands to his bare forearms, caressing them in what I hoped was a comforting manner. Felix proceeded in ripping the metal from around Tobias' head and he threw the bits to the floor.

Tobias sat with his eyes closed.

"Tobias?" I asked.

Tobias jumped slightly and I realised it was because he was more or less hearing for the first time in ages.

"Tobias can you understand me?" I asked.

Tobias frowned.

"Come on Tobias, don't do this to me."

"The sound, it has become…I talk the language now." He murmured, his frown deepening, as his eyes remained closed.

"Guess they didn't take your power." I said softly. "Do you want to try opening your eyes?"

Tobias frowned again, but then he opened his eyes and I couldn't stop the strangled gasp from escaping my lips as I saw the colour of his eyes. Yes I'd suspected as much when I saw all the dead bodies, and suddenly my dreams made more sense, but it wasn't until I looked into that red that I finally had to accept it.

"They made you drink human blood." I whispered. "They…"

"You are sad." He observed, "Why?"

"Because…" I couldn't tell him, not with Jane, Demetri and Felix listening so intently. "Come on. We need to get out of here." I stated, standing up and offering him my hand.

He looked at my hand for a long moment before he brought his unblinking gaze up to my eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." I replied. "But let's get you home first."

Tobias rose to his feet without taking my hand and I tried not to feel hurt. I had to remember that he knew nothing that had gone between us. I was a stranger to him. As much as it hurt me I had to remember that it may take some time to get my Tobias back, and for the time being I had to persevere, and protect his body.

"You're one of us again Lord Tobias." Jane purred, looking at him in a way that made me want to rip her throat out. "The Masters will be pleased." She added as she reached out for him.

To my amusement and delight Tobias darted behind me as he whispered into my ear, "What manner of creature is this and why does my every fibre tell me I should fear her."

"Because she is Jane and she can burn you with a look." I explained.

"Please don't let her near me." He whispered.

"Just stay near me and I'll protect you." I promised as I extended my shield to protect him.

"We're wasting time." Jane said a little sourly. "Can we go?"

"Lead the way." I said joyfully.

Jane gave me a wary look before turning and heading for the stairs.

"Come on Tobias. We need to go out to the van and then we can go home." I said gently.

"Is my home with you?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who are you?"

"Look, let's go to the car and you can ask me questions there." I said, a little desperately.

"At least tell me your name." He reasoned.

"It's Essie, now come on Fang Boy, before Jane starts getting impatient." I said feeling a little agitated.

"Yes Miss Esther." Tobias said softly.

"What did you call me?" I asked, feeling the slight excitement.

"Essie." He said firmly.

"Oh. Well let's get to the van." I replied, feeling my excitement dissipate.

_Mal, you might want to sit in the front._ I called ahead with my mind.

_Why?_ He demanded.

_Because I'm not sure how human you'll smell to Tobias._ I said reluctantly.

_Why should it matter if I smell human to him?_ Malachite said, sounding confused.

_Will you please just do what I ask? _I pleaded.

Fine. But you're making this sound like it's something really bad. Is he likely to attack me? What about you? You smell more human than me. Malachite pointed out.

_Except when I'm in vamp form, which I am right now._ I countered irritably._ Just go sit in the front._

_Ok. But we'll talk about this later. _Malachite stated.

_We have a lot to talk about later._ I replied.

_Yes._

I tracked Mal's mind and when I was sure he was inside the van I exited the tower with Tobias. Tobias hissed and threw his hands over his eyes to shield the bright sunlight that was intensified as it bounced off his skin.

"Stupid!" I chastised myself as I pulled off my robes quickly. "Why didn't I think?" I added as I threw my robes around his shoulders and pulled the hood up over his head.

"I should have too." Jane said as she appeared on the other side of Tobias.

"Did you know he would have his head all covered in that helmet thing?" I asked.

"I didn't think they would have sank to using it, but it was a possibility. However, he'd been in the gloom of that tower for months, I should have anticipated this reaction." Jane said, sounding annoyed at herself.

"I don't really think shades would help." I said as I watched Tobias blink in the gloom of the hood. "Is that better?" I asked.

"A little." He conceded.

"Come on. Let's get in the van." I said, moving away from him.

"Wait." Tobias said, taking hold of my wrist lightly. "Where do they plan to take me and why do I feel apprehensive of going anywhere with them?"

"We're going to Volterra and they just rescued you so you shouldn't be afraid of them." I said. "So can you stop worrying and just get in the van already?"

"Have I made you angry?" He asked with a frown.

"What? No. No. I just want us to get away from this place. It just feels wrong here."

"As if there are people watching?" He asked.

"Maybe." I conceded with a shiver. "Come on, let's get in the van."

"One more thing. Why do I prefer to see you in those clothes? I felt sad when you were in this robe but when you removed it to reveal those garments beneath I felt a tremendous sense of relief. Why is that?"

"I think it's a good indication that you're still in there somewhere, all your memories and whatever. They must be there even if they are lost. It's good because it means I can probably… Look, can we continue this in the van?"

"Of course." He said.

We began walking toward the van, Tobias had to hold up the robe since the bottom would have dragged across the floor, and I let him climb in before I got in behind him. I can't tell you the relief I felt when Demetri started driving, even though we weren't really clear of the tower yet, I had Tobias back, or at least nearer, and that tower would soon be behind us.

Jane was talking on a cell phone and I looked at her in question.

"I have called in a clean-up crew." She explained as she snapped the phone shut.

"Clean up crew?" I asked.

"As hard to reach as the tower may be we cannot run the risk of a human coming across this charnel house and reporting it to the police." She said.

"So how will they clean up exactly?" I asked, although I thought I already suspected the answer.

"Set fire to the mess. It has been done before." Jane said simply.

I guess that explained the sooty walls, but…

"What about all those poor people in there?" I demanded.

"They're dead. They won't feel a thing."

"I didn't mean that and you know it. What about their families? Don't they deserve to know the truth? Or at least know to stop searching for their loved ones and put them to rest." I said hotly.

"This way they have hope." Jane said lightly.

"Hope?" I demanded.

"That one day their loved one may return and they'll all live happily ever after." Jane said with a sneer.

"That's just cruel. They have no closure." I pointed out.

"You think it would bring them more comfort to know their loved one was killed in some god forsaken hell hole by a creature strong enough to crush their bodies to a pulp?" Jane demanded.

"It may not be how they imagined their loved one would die, but at least they know what happened. They're not wondering if they're out there somewhere living the highlife and laughing at all the idiots back home, or if they're in a ditch somewhere. If they know the person is dead they can mourn them and move on with their lives."

"I don't pretend to understand human emotion so I will cease in this line of argument, but I will finish with this. Humans cannot discover the bodies or they may grow suspicious and uncover our world. Humans can never know of us and we have to do everything in our power to insure this stays true. If this means a few humans live their life in ignorance over the fate of another, so be it. Humans disappear all the time even without our interference, so why should this worry us?" Jane asked, speaking with the logic that only a vampire would see.

"It worries me. All those people you kill just to carry on existing. Think of all those tour groups you take out each year. Aren't the travel companies the least bit suspicious that they keep losing coach loads of tourists?" I demanded, bit willing to drop the subject since we were on it now.

"Heidi is careful in selecting our food. They are the rag tag tourists from many different resorts. They would never be connected to us. We are not amateurs Essie. If there's one thing we know it's how to keep our meals secret."

"Of what do you talk?" Tobias asked.

"The disposal of food wrappings." Jane said with a smile.

"The desecration of corpses." I corrected.

"Corpses? The bodies of the dead?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why are we discussing such a thing?"

Jane and I looked at each other and for a moment we shared the same thought. That was a little creepy, but I guess there had to be some things we'd agree on.

"What do you remember exactly?" I asked.

"Darkness." He said. "Utter darkness."

"Anything else?"

"It was always cold, except for the times when that nice scent would fill my nose and I'd feel the beat of the warmth. It would call to something inside me and I'd feel softness in my hands as I bit, feeling liquid warmth in my mouth. Such sustenance. Such a quenching wonder that tasted beyond the darkness. That brought flashes of…of light within my darkness. And then the warmth would cool and I would become cold again and I'd feel an emptiness inside. It seemed wrong to take the warmth, but it felt good to do so. It eased the fire in my throat."

Jane was smiling like the Cheshire cat but I felt a little sick. Seriously, I was in two minds of telling Demetri to pull over, but luckily my stomach was empty. It was that whole conflicting thing again. I knew Tobias had drunk human blood; once upon a time he'd even revelled in it. But the Tobias I knew had decided to give all that up and by the time I met him it had been a very long time since he'd had a slip. The last time had been in 1973 but it had made him feel so guilty that since then he'd been so careful and he got to the point where he could be around humans without wanting to snack.

To hear him talk of wanting the warmth and the blood in this way was shocking. Or perhaps it was the fact that it had taken him centuries to get to that point and in the course of a few short months the fire twins had managed to strip it all away.

I really didn't know the best way to proceed with this, but if I was going to have to get his memory back I had to start somewhere. Might as well start with the basics since it was crucial to his survival.

"Tobias, you're a vampire." I said.

He looked at me a little confused.

"As in a creature who needs to drink blood to live." I clarified.

"I know what the word means but why do you apply it to me?" He asked.

"Because you are a vampire. So are Jane, and Felix and Demetri."

"What about you?"

"I'm a vampire too." I answered.

"But you are different. You have a heartbeat." He observed, turning his head slightly as if he was listening to it.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"So does the boy." He said, his unblinking gaze flicking to Malachite for a moment before it snapped back to me. "Why?"

"We're…gonna go into that later. Let's just concentrate on you for a moment." I said.

"Very well."

"You're a vampire and the warmth thing you was on about? Well they were people. Living, breathing, talking humans that you inadvertently killed in your confused state. If you hadn't been in that place with your memories wiped and that mask blocking your sight and hearing you wouldn't have killed them." I assured him.

"There were bodies in there. I was responsible for those? If I am a vampire who feasts on the blood of the living why do I feel appalled at the idea I killed all those people? Are they not my natural prey? Should I not be impassive to their fate?"

"You're a vampire with a conscience." I stated. "That's a vampire who's got to a certain point in his existence where he's decided that he's tired with all the killing and wants to live again. So he stops drinking human blood and starts drinking animal blood instead."

"Do you drink the blood of animals?" He asked me.

"Of course I do." I replied promptly.

"What of the blood of humans?" He asked tentatively.

"Never." I declared. "That would just be sick."

"Why?"

"Because I'm part human and it would be wrong." I stated.

"I suppose you would view it as such if you are part human." Tobias conceded.

"You view it as wrong because it just is." I couldn't help snapping.

"I have angered you again." Tobias said solemnly.

"No. I just want… I'm not angry." I said as calmly as I could manage.

Tobias looked at me solemnly then turned away.

I watched him for a moment, unwilling to believe that he was here beside me after such a long time. On the other hand I didn't have him back. I had his body, but his memories weren't there. A casual scan of his mind told me that, but maybe there was something deeper that I could find. Something in his mind that would spark his memories.

I realised that this was going to take some power on my part. I would search every part of his mind if I had to and I had to make sure I was on top form.

"Jane can we stop some place to hunt on the way back?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I need to drink as much blood as I can to help Tobias, and whoever else those bitches messed with. And we have no idea when Tobias last fed." I pointed out.

Jane nodded her head and went still for a long moment while she thought. After a few minuets she looked at me and said, "I see no problem with that. Demetri, did you hear?"

"Yes. I know a good place where they may hunt that's quite near where we are now." He said without turning around.

"Then go there." Jane commanded.

Demetri nodded and continued to drive.

"We are to hunt?" Tobias asked me softly.

"We need to feed." I replied.

"On blood?"

"Yes."

"Of humans?" He asked a little worried.

"No. Animals." I corrected.

"Oh." Tobias observed before lapsing into silence once more.

I saw Mal look at me in the mirror and his face was worried. I gave him a small smile hoping he'd get that I was fine. Mal didn't look too convinced, but the point was I wouldn't be fine until I knew the exact state of Tobias' mind. I needed to know what was still there and if I could work with it.

To tell the truth I had no idea where to start, but I had to start somewhere and reading Tobias' mind seemed like as good place as any. For that I needed to feed as much as I could to insure that I had enough power to do this.

I had no idea where Demetri planned to take us, but I was glad he didn't try to play tricks by pulling up in front of a house or in a remote village. It was a forest and I guessed there must have been animals there.

I got out of van and motioned for Tobias to step out. He did so and the robe fell around him, and it gathered around his feet.

"You might want to leave that behind." I said, pointing to it.

"What are we going to do?"

"To hunt, like I said, but you'll need a bit more free movement." I explained.

"I suppose this is rather cumbersome." He remarked as he removed the robes.

Tobias looked down at his ragged clothes and wrinkled his nose at them slightly. I couldn't help having the same reaction, they looked a lot worse in the sunlight and the bloodstains were much more apparent.

"You can change as soon as we get back." I promised him. "But right now we should feed."

"Of course." He replied, although he still seemed distracted by his ragged and stained clothing.

"Essie, take this." Jane said, throwing a small backpack at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Spare clothing." Jane replied. "We carry them in case of emergencies. Alec is somewhat smaller than Tobias but I think these clothes will fit him sufficiently and you can be rid of those foul smelling rags."

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I pulled the backpack onto my back.

"Can I not change now?" Tobias asked.

"Well we may as well wait a until after you've fed. You know, just in case you get more blood over you." I replied.

"Is that likely?" He asked.

"You are not a messy eater. Under normal circumstances. But I've no idea how much you remember about hunting. That can make a big difference." I said.

"Then I will wear these…for a while longer." He said a little appalled.

"We won't be that long." I promised.

Tobias nodded and then turned his unblinking gaze on me. Ok that not blinking for long periods of time was getting a bit creepy, but I guess he must have forgotten the little things to appear more human.

"Let's go." I said, pointing away from the van, and I began walking in that direction.

Tobias followed me.

"We're gonna have to run." I informed him.

"Yes." He replied.

I started running and so did Tobias, we were running side-by-side through the trees now. It had been a while since I'd hunted with Tobias and I found myself falling into our old hunting pattern, and to my surprise so was Tobias. Was this due to him getting his memory back, or was it just muscle memory? Something he had done so often his body did it automatically?

Unfortunately it was probably the latter. I was one hundred percent certain Tobias didn't remember me and was only coming along with me because he sensed it was safer than staying with Jane.

"I think we should stop a moment." I said and we drew to a stop.

Tobias looked at me expectantly with his unblinking gaze.

"We need to scent our prey. I find it helps to close my eyes and allow my nose and ears to do the work." I informed him.

Tobias nodded and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes too and allowed my senses to wonder until I caught the trail of a herd of red deer. My eyes snapped open at the same time as Tobias.

"Follow it." I urged, and he took off running.

I ran with him and he didn't seem at all bothered that I was hunting with him. This gave me hope that at least deep down he knew I was significant in some way, even if he didn't know why.

We came upon the herd and I went straight in for the kill, revelling in the taste of the fresh blood. I really couldn't remember the last time I'd enjoyed hunting so much, but when I looked up I found that Tobias wasn't feeding. He was watching me with an appalled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are like an animal." He gasped.

"All vampires are." I replied.

"You killed it with your teeth." He stated.

"How else am I supposed to get to the blood?" I demanded, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No! No, no, no…" Tobias gasped before bolting away.

I leapt to my feet and chased after him. It was only because I'd just had that extra boost that I could catch up with him and I barrelled into the back of him, forcing him to the ground.

I got up quickly since he might hurt me if I tried to pin him down.

"You can't run away." I said. "If you run away I'll have to go with you and then they'll go fetch my brother to take my place here."

Tobias stood slowly and turned to face me.

"Why does your worry bother me?" He asked with a frown. "I feel your every fear."

"There's a lot we need to discuss which will be better if we do it in Volterra. Right now we need to hunt because blood gives us power and animal blood makes us safe." I said, going for the easiest, but most accurate sentence.

"Blood." He said as he reached out and swiped his fingers over my chin. "So colourful." He observed as he looked at the blood now on his fingers. "So vivid." He licked at his finger. "It taste different from the tower."

"That's cause it's animal blood not human." I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand quickly in the hope of cleaning it.

He cleaned off his fingers with his tongue before his eyes snapped up to me, and he got an intense look of longing on his face. For a moment I thought he remembered what our relationship was, or at least he was reacting to the blood as he normally did.

"But you are full of blood." He hissed, stepping closer to me. "I can hear it flowing in your veins." He added, his mouth by my ear.

I stepped back and held my hand out in front of myself protectively.

"Don't even think about it mister or I will wolf out on you." I warned.

"Wolf out?" Tobias asked, distracted by my statement but still looking at my neck a little wistfully.

"As in I'll turn into a wolf and rip your arm off if I have to. You can just stick it back on again, you'll survive it, but I won't survive if you bite me. Is that clear?" I growled.

"As crystal." Tobias said with a nod.

"Good. Now let's find something you can bite. And I need to feed more too. I need as much power as I can get so I can help you remember."

"I have one question before we do." Tobias stated.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do I always make you angry?"

"Only when you annoy me." I replied. "Now let's go hunt again."

By the time we'd finished I felt full of blood and I hoped I'd taken enough to help as much as I could with putting everything back to right. Before heading back to the van I handed the backpack to Tobias and he had no inhibitions as he changed right there in front of me.

It was a little weird that there were no physical signs that he'd been mistreated, but then again the vampire body never changed. Except for his eyes, I never thought I'd see them red other than in his memories, but here they were a dull crimson and who knew how long it would take for them to turn back to gold.

"You are sad once more." Tobias observed.

"I'll be happier once I know what to do to help you." I replied. "Come on, let's get back to the van."

I buried Tobias ragged old clothes, after ripping them up as much as possible, and then we ran back to the van. Jane didn't make any comment about the time we took, for which I was glad since I'd been expecting her to give us a hard time about it. She merely motioned us back into the van and we were off travelling again, heading for Volterra.

It was early evening by the time we arrived back and Jane said that we had to check in with Aro first. I donned my robes and we all made our way to the Audience Chamber. Tobias was looking around with confused recognition while Mal seemed to hover near. He was wary of Tobias since I'd told him to sit in the front and I was glad he hadn't witness Tobias' little turn in the forest.

Tobias began to grow apprehensive as we neared the Audience Chamber and he more or less hid behind me as we entered. I had to do a double take when I looked around. At first I thought it was just Court as normal but then I realised that the guard seemed to be milling around, unsure of what to do. Santiago and Barry were still out for the count but they'd been moved into the Audience Chamber and had been sat back to back in the middle of the floor. Since they were still in the same positions they had been out in the corridor I had to surmise that they were stuck in those poses for some reason.

"Essie you're back!" Laurana cried as she ran to hug me, pushing past the Wolf Hunters who had backed her and Monty into a corner.

"Yes. It was a long trip but I'm back, and I found Tobias." I said, hugging her back.

"Seneorita Ricci was under the impression that we'd done something untoward with you." Aro said in a wary voice. "It has been a rather tense day."

"I'm sorry master. I should have thought to inform my pack that I was leaving but everything happened so quickly that I didn't think." I apologised.

"We all had other things on our mind in that moment." Aro said magnanimously.

"Have you caught them yet?" I asked.

"The trackers are out searching for them but I think we may have a problem in apprehending them." Aro said alarmingly truthful.

"Because they'll mind wipe the trackers as soon as they touch them?" I suggested.

"Yes." Aro replied. "However I see you were successful in your task." Aro observed as he regarded Tobias over my shoulder.

"For the most part." I said sadly.

"Welcome home my child." Aro said to Tobias.

Tobias stepped from behind me and looked at Aro thoughtfully.

"Do I know you?" He asked. "You seem familiar."

Aro frowned and placed his hand against Tobias' cheek. Aro gasped and stepped back.

"His memories, they are gone." He stated.

"Yep. They took them all, but I'm hoping I can get them back." I said as Tobias clutched around my arm. "They can't be lost forever. There must be something I can do to get them back. Some stimuli that will make them all come back. After all it worked for Mom, so I'm hoping it wasn't just the fact that they'd only suppressed her memories."

"What if you can't get them back?" Aro asked.

"I can't think of that at the moment. I need to be positive that I can get them back." I stated firmly.

"I suppose that is true." Aro conceded.

I nodded.

"So what's with Santiago and Barry?" I asked.

"They seem to be frozen. I have read them but their memory ends as the Fire Twins are coming upon them." Aro explained.

"Maybe they need to be called back like I did with you." I said. "Do you want me to give it a go?"

"Of course."

"Ok." I said with a nod of my head. "Tobias I'm going to need my arm." I said, trying to loosen his grip.

He looked at me in pleading.

"You'll be ok. Just stay here with Laurana and Monty." I said, pointing them out.

"I don't know them." He pointed out.

"This won't take long." I promised.

Tobias looked at me for a moment longer before he let my arm go.

I moved over to the two prone guards and I knelt in front of Santiago. I placed my hands either side of his head and closed my eyes. I sent my mind searching into his and I couldn't believe how easy it was to bring him back, it was just like flipping a switch.

I retreated to my own head and opened my eyes in time to see the life come back into Santiago's red eyes. I gave him a little smile before I got to my feet and moved around to Barry and repeated my actions. They both wanted to know what was going on but I thought I'd leave that bit of explaining to Aro.

"Is it ok if we're excused now? Mal and I haven't eaten anything all day and I'm sure Tobias would like to get cleaned up before I start trying to get his mind back."

"Of course Essie. I will not detain you. And Mal, I took the liberty of having your old room aired out for you should you wish to stay a while." Aro informed us.

"Thank you master Aro." Mal said with a slight bow of his head.

I left the Audience Chamber with Tobias, Mal, Laurana and Monty in tow. To my surprise Jane was following us. I gave her a questioning look.

"It is about to descend into utter chaos in there. Unless it is of my own doing I hate to be witness to it. Do you mind if I join with you for this evening." She asked.

"As long as you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of dogs." I said a little curtly.

"Of course I don't." Jane said, completely mishearing what I said.

"Ok Jane. You can hang with us, but you have to answer me one question first." I stated.

"What?" She inquired.

"Why the hell did you tell Aro about my brother?" I demanded.

"I was ordered to find out whom Hunter was." She answered without the merest hint of guilt.

"But I thought you were my friend." I stated.

"At the time we were not strictly speaking friends and I was following Aro's orders." Jane answered flatly.

"Ok. So why didn't you tell me that Aro knew about Hunter after we became friends?"

"Aro told me not to." Jane said.

"You always do what Aro tells you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do. He has never steered me wrong in fifteen hundred years, why should I start disobeying him for someone who is merely passing through?" She demanded, sounding a little put out now, as if I was the one in the wrong.

"You think I'm just passing through?" I asked, taken aback by her statement.

"All those I see as potential friends never stay. They either leave or they cease to be." She said sadly.

"And what about not talking to me for the last god knows how long?"

"I…I don't know. Every time I thought to talk to you something would distract me or I would change my mind. Do you think it possible those despicable women messed with my mind too?" Jane said with a frown, and her confusion was such that I believed her about that one.

"Seems they've done it to everyone else why should you be any different." I observed.

"That really annoys me. I want to burn them." Jane growled.

"Me too." I said with feeling.

"You would kill them given half the chance." Jane stated, looking delightfully impressed by my seeming shift in morals.

"They're evil vampires who put those I love at risk. Of course I want to destroy them. Both as a vampire and as a Quileute." I replied.

We reached my chamber and I let the others enter first. Tobias paused at the door before stepping inside. I stepped in after him.

"Why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable, I'll be with you shortly." I told them.

I probably should have made sure everyone was comfortable, but right now I wanted to focus on Tobias. Once I knew I had something to work with I would be happy to interact with the others, but until then I knew I'd be too preoccupied.

"Come on." I said to Tobias as the others settled around the TV. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I got him some clean clothes and led him to the bathroom. I shut the door behind us and turned on the shower to allow the water to warm. Tobias watched me while I got the shampoo and such ready, I could feel his unblinking eyes on me. I straightened up and turned to him.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." I said brightly.

"Are you not joining me?" He asked.

"No."

"But it is something we have done I believe." He said carefully.

"Oh yes." I said, feeling my cheeks burn slightly at the memories.

"Then why not now?" He asked, stepping closer to me and I felt a shiver through my body as it began to respond to his presence.

"Probably not a good idea with people in the other room." I said as steadily as I could manage.

"They are all grown ups, they know what happens between men and women." Tobias pointed out.

"Still…"

"Then send them home." He suggested.

That seemed like the best idea ever, but then I quickly dismissed the thought.

"Until I know exactly what's going on in your head I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you." I explained.

"Oh." Tobias observed.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to, it's just not the best idea." I said with a sigh.

"Very well. But will you at least stay and aid me in my ablutions?"

"I'll help you wash but that's all." I informed him.

"Thank you." Tobias said with a nod of his head.

"Well. Do you maybe want to get under the water?" I suggested.

Tobias removed the shorts and t-shirt that despite what Jane said I could never see Alec wearing. I threw them straight into the hamper as Tobias got into the shower. He hesitated before stepping under the water.

I staid outside of the cubicle but took down the showerhead in order to make sure that I soaked his hair well. I placed it back in its cradle before lathering some shampoo in my hands and then messaging it into his scalp. He really liked that, but like I said, I'd feel like I was taking advantage of him if we did anything right now.

I got my scrunchy and lathered that up before washing his body, I tried to ignore the fact that it was responding to my touch. I sighed and placed the scrunchy into his hand.

"I think you'd better finish up." I murmured before turning away.

Tobias said nothing and I assumed he was finishing off washing. I looked at the tiles, not leaving him alone, but not giving in to my desires either. I didn't turn around when I heard the water stop.

"Do you have a towel?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, turning around and handing one to him.

"Thank you." He said before he began wiping.

He dressed quickly and he looked like his old self again, apart from the eyes. I didn't put much stock in appearances, after all the most angelic of faces can hide a monster, but one thing I had learnt was the eye colour code with vampires and it really bothered me to see that red looking out from the face of my beloved.

"You are sad again." He observed.

"Don't worry about it." I said, forcing a smile. "Let's go see what the others have to say."

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the room. Even though the TV was on none of them were watching it and there was definitely tension in the room. It seemed that there was a divide between the wolves and the vamps. Was Malachite actually siding with Jane?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're pack seems to think that I am unworthy to be in your room and didn't like when I pointed out that I have known you longer." Jane said huffily.

"Seriously? That's what all this tension is about? God, I've got so much to worry about right now, you lot have as well, and you're arguing over who's been my friend the longest?" I demanded.

"To tell the truth Essie, I think it's more the excuse we came up with to enact the animosity we feel toward one and other." Monty said.

"Look, if you guys can't even pretend to get on for my sake then you can all just clear out tonight." I growled.

They all looked a little ashamed, even Jane.

"Right." I said, calming slightly. "Well I think we all need to work together here. I'll need your support for the next, I don't know how long, while I help Tobias remember who he is."

"You know we support you boss." Laurana observed.

"Until the very end." Monty stated.

"You're my protector Ess, it's about time I returned the favour." Mal said with a smile.

"I'll help you because you didn't shun me when you learned the truth about Hunter." Jane said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." I said, stopping myself from saying 'the jury's still out on that one' since it would be counter-productive right now.

"Well I guess I should do some introductions first." I said. "Come on Tobias." I said, leading him around to in front of the TV.

I switched off the TV and faced the others.

"Well I guess this is only for Monty's sake since the rest of you know. Monty, this Tobias."

"Pleased to meet you." Monty observed with a nod of his head.

Tobias nodded his head in return.

"Tobias, so that's Monty, but he's new and you don't know him." I said lamely.

"Perhaps you should introduce me to those I do know." Tobias suggested.

"Well you sort of know Laurana, but that's more through my friendship to her." I said before biting my lip.

Tobias nodded his head.

"And this is Mal, you know him very well. We were his trainers for a few years until he had grown up and left Volterra."

"And now you are back?" Tobias asked.

"Just visiting." Malachite stated. "Alice said I should check in with Essie so I did."

"Who is Alice?" Tobias asked with a frown.

"My auntie, also somebody you know." I informed him.

"Is she here?" He asked.

"No. She's back home." I replied.

"Then this is not home?" Tobias hazarded.

"For the time being it is." I clarified.

"When you say back home you refer to the place we come from." Tobias said with a knowing air.

"More the place I come from." I corrected reluctantly.

"Then where do I come from?"

"I'm not sure if you could find your birth town on a map nower days, but when you were made vampire this was your home and here you remained for centuries until Marlin decided she wanted to leave." I explained.

"And Marlin would be?"

"Your sister."

"I have a sister?" He asked in shock.

"You have two." I said, stopping myself in time from saying three since Jane was here. "Marlin and Layla."

"Who are charming gals by the way." Monty put in.

"How do you know them and not me?" Tobias asked.

"They just paid a visit to me with some bad news about you." I replied, "But as it turns out I was right and they were wrong."

"Why would my family visit you with news of me?" Tobias asked with a frown.

"Because you are lovers." Jane said without hesitation. "You have been together for a couple of years now and seem to have a satisfying relationship."

"We have?" Tobias asked, before turning his unblinking gaze on me once more. "Why did you not say?"

"I thought we should get the basics out of the way first. And I was kind of hoping you'd remember on your own that we're a couple." I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm with everyone's eyes on me.

"That would explain why I am so drawn to you." Tobias said softly.

"Yes. But I didn't want to push you into anything in case you feel different about me now." I whispered.

"Do you feel different about me?" Tobias asked.

"Well, I know you're still Tobias in there somewhere cause you still act like you. But you don't remember me, or anything we've done together. I want to help you remember and I want you to love me again, but not because you're told you do, but because you know you do." I explained.

"Ok guys, I think we should clear out now. I know I need sleep." Malachite said with a fake yawn.

"I don't." Jane said with a smirk.

"Awww, but Auntie Jane I was hoping you'd read me a bedtime story." Malachite said with a pout.

"When was the last time you had a bed time story?" Jane demanded.

"Then I guess we'll have to find something else to do before bedtime." Malachite said a little too suggestively for my liking, after all he was still only eleven despite the fact he appeared to be in his twenties. But then again I had no idea what he'd been up to in his time away.

"I'm willing to see what you've got." Jane declared as she rose to her feet.

"You won't be disappointed." Mal said enticingly as he led her from the room.

"Guess that's our cue to leave too Boss." Laurana stated as she stood, pulling on Monty's sleeve until he stood too. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night both." I said softly.

"Good night Essie. Good night Tobias." Laurana said before nudging Monty in the ribs.

He looked lost for a moment before saying, "Of course. Good night both."

Monty and Laurana left together, which left Tobias and me alone.

"I'll answer whatever questions you want to ask." I said as I sat in my armchair.

"Any questions I have?" Tobias asked as he sat in his armchair, his eyes never leaving me.

"Yep."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Essie. Well I guess I should tell you my full name. I'm Esther Marie Black but everyone calls me Essie or Ess. I really don't like being called Esther; only my mother calls me it when I'm in trouble. Of course I don't mind when you call me Miss Esther when we're mucking about. I call you Fang Boy and you call me Miss Esther." I said with a fond smile.

"Why?" Tobias asked.

"It's just one of those silly couple type of things. It comes from before we got together and I guess I was being a little childish calling you Fang Boy because you're a vampire and to retaliate you got all formal on me and called me Miss Esther. It was annoying at first but I never stopped you calling me it." I said without losing the smile.

"It was teasing we used to hide our true feelings?" He asked.

"Kind of. I mean, at first I found you interesting but I liked Harry and then I imprinted on you and I could see no others." I explained.

"What is imprinted?" Tobias asked and I realised I'd jumped ahead of myself there.

"It's what happens when a werewolf meets their perfect mate. You're tied to them from then on and you can't see anybody else, because only your imprint will do." I explained.

"So you didn't choose me, your…wolf did." Tobias stated carefully.

"I guess you could put it that way." I said uncertainly.

"So if your wolf had not driven you to the decision you would not have given me a seconds thought?" He asked.

"I…what? No. I liked you, even before. I just…" I trailed off.

"Liked this Harry more?" Tobias finished.

"It was a childhood crush thing that I would have grown out of eventually. I was just lucky to avoid the heartache that mistake would have cost me." I stammered since I knew whatever I said at the moment was likely to make it worse.

"But still, I was not your willing choice."

"I really don't know how to answer this. I can't think of a time when I didn't love you. It's hard to even contemplate not being with you, that there could have been any other outcome." I was holding back the tears now, it sounded as if Tobias was gonna break up with me, but he couldn't do that, could he?

"I think I need to get to know you again before we return to whatever it was we had." Tobias stated.

"Whatever it was?" I demanded. "It was proper relationship. We've been together for nigh on ten years and we're engaged and I would have chosen you."

"But how do you know? You said yourself that you could never imagine yourself with another person so how could you truly envisage a scenario where you hadn't imprinted?" He asked reasonably, but I didn't feel reasonable right now.

"I really don't know how to answer that." I said, falling into silent despair. "All I know is that I've been falling to pieces this past year knowing you're alive when they're telling me you're dead."

"How is that fair on you?"

"I'd feel the same regardless of whether it's my genes telling me your good for me or not. After all, isn't that what love mostly is? You're body telling you to be with someone no matter what?" I demanded.

Tobias just looked at me.

"If you really feel that way then I can't change your mind." I said sadly.

Tobias still looked at me.

"I need sleep. That's the one thing I'm sure of. After some sleep I'll be able to think with more clarity." I stated.

"Do I sleep?"

"Vamps don't normally, but since you're my imprint and I'm a two-way-telepath I usually bring you into my dreams, but I'm not sure how that will work right now." I replied a little despondently.

"Why?" Tobias asked.

"Because you usually lie on the bed with me. The question is, do you want to?" I asked.

His eyes travelled to the bed before coming back to me.

"I think we'd best not until we have discussed a few matters first." He said softly.

"Yeah. I thought you might say that." I grouched.

"What do I do when you sleep?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said peevishly. "Watch TV or a movie. Read. Go on-line, whatever you want to kill the time."

"Perhaps I will put my time to better use and go converse with the other vampires here. Aro called me child, does he know me?"

"He was the one who made you a vampire." I said flatly.

"Then he could shed light on my early days, the ones that occurred before you were born?"

"You remember you're older than me?" I asked, feeling a little excited.

"I…I feel old. I feel as if there are centuries on my shoulders even if I cannot remember them. Besides, you said that my sister and I escaped this place; it stands to reason that I must have been here before you were born. And I believe you mentioned centuries earlier?"

"I did. And yeah, you were. As I said, Aro made you and if you think he can help you get your memories back I'm not gonna stop you."

"But you sound as if you disapprove." Tobias stated.

"I do. But I can't stop you going to him. Especially if he can help you get your memory back." I said sadly.

"I will hold off for the moment, but should I feel the need later then I will go seek him out." Tobias said softly.

"Ok." I said. "Well I guess I'll go shower and go to sleep. I'll be in better shape to help you tomorrow. Fatigue does not a happy telepath make."

"What is a telepath exactly? I believe it has something to do with minds."

"Yeah. I can read minds and also talk into them." I stated.

"And that is how you pull me into your dream?" He asked.

"Yep. It's part of my telepathy." I answered.

Tobias nodded and we fell into silence.

"I'll just go shower now." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yes." Tobias said.

I sighed and grabbed some pyjamas before heading to the shower. It was nice to wash away the travel fatigue, but nothing could wash away the wariness I felt over the fact that Tobias didn't even want to let me help him. I should have brought him back here on my own so I could have got some groundwork in. It was stupid bombarding him with so many people at once.

I felt a little hesitant when I left the bathroom and when I stepped into the room I knew why. Tobias had gone.

I didn't even have the energy to be angry with him. I would save it for the morning. Right now I had to sleep and I had no idea what my dreams would bring me now. I had rid the ghosts of the demon in the tower, but would they thank me for it, or blame me for not figuring it out quicker? Maybe it was my fault anyway; those bitches never would have locked Tobias up if I hadn't tried snooping in their heads in the first place. We would have cruised under their radar while they carried on doing whatever.

If the ghosts were gone there was the possibility that my old tormentors were back. Darius had given hints that the reason I hadn't been dreaming of them was because I wasn't in my own head. Had I been in Tobias' head or just in his general vicinity in my astral body?

Well there was only one way to find out.

I took one last wary look at the bed before I turned out the lights and climbed under the covers. I curled up onto my side and closed my eyes. The last thought I had before dropping off to sleep was all that had happened since the last time I tried to sleep.

…"_Welcome back Katy dear." Darius said, placing his arm around me. _

"_Oh great." I groaned, consigning myself to the dream._

"_I see you got out of the tower then. That was a bit of blow, seeing Tobias back to the bad old days." Darius goaded me._

"_Don't you start in on Tobias." I warned._

"_Why? What will you do? Kill me?" Darius asked in mock shock. "Oh wait. You did that already."_

"_You are annoying." I said, turning my back to him._

"_The Angel of Death." Brad rasped. "You brought me here. You took her from me. You put me in that place."_

"_Go on. Say whatever the hell you like. I don't care. I really don't care anymore." I sighed, resigning myself to an unsettled night…_

A knock at the door awoke me the next morning, and god I was glad it did. They had their fun with me last night and the grip of the dream was hard to shake. Worst was the feeling of utter loneliness I felt having to deal with my nighttime terrors alone when Tobias was so close now, yet so far away.

It took me forever to get to the door, my limbs felt heavy and uncooperative. I opened it to find Malachite standing there smiling, but it quickly faltered when he took in my appearance.

"You look awful." He stated. "What happened?"

"I had a bad night." I replied, moving away from the door so he could enter.

"Where's Tobias?" He asked as he came into the room.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I observed as I put the kettle on to boil.

"But I thought you guys were imprinted?" Malachite said with a frown.

"That doesn't mean we can't have arguments." I said, slumping down by the table.

"What did you row about?" Malachite asked as he sat opposite.

"He's worried that I don't really love him." I said miserably.

"What? But that's crazy!" Malachite exclaimed.

"I know. But he doesn't. He can't remember everything we've been through or anything we did together. He thinks I love him against my will and I don't know how to convince him otherwise. He thinks I love him because I have to, not because I want to." I tried to explain.

"That doesn't make any sense." Malachite observed with a frown.

"Tell me about it? God, I wish Jane hadn't said anything at that point. It was my place to tell him that and I would have found a more subtle way than just dropping it on him like a bomb in front of all those people." I complained wearily.

"Like Jane said, she prefers to watch the chaos of her own creation. Guess that's why she did it, hoping to enjoy the fallout. That's why I had to think quick to get her out of here last night." He said, rolling his eyes.

"And I appreciate the gesture, but you really didn't have to prostitute yourself on my behalf."

"Oh I didn't." He said brightly.

I raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"No, really. I knew all I had to do was get her out of the room long enough. Once I'd accomplished that I just reminded her how much of a human I was. It involved copious amounts of spaghetti bolognaise and ice cream soda but it turned her right off. In fact I doubt she'll ever proposition me, even on a whim." He said a little smugly.

"So you didn't…" I asked, just to be sure?

"With Jane? God no! What do you take me for Ess?" He demanded jokingly.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad you didn't have to do anything with her. I wouldn't like you to be the object of her affection." I explained.

"I wouldn't want to be. She's too psychotic for me." Malachite said with a mock shiver.

"Regardless, it was a risk you shouldn't have taken on my behalf." I stated.

"But it was my decision and I took it." He countered.

"Guess I can't argue with that."

"Yep." Malachite said as he got to his feet and began to make some coffee. "So where do you think Tobias is?" He asked when his back was turned to me.

"Talking to Aro I guess." I said with a shrug. "As hard as it is for me to admit it, Aro has known Tobias for a lot longer than I have. Not to mention the fact that he's got his every thought stored away in memory. All I've got is our memories from my side. All I can give him back is ten years as opposed to the millennia Aro can provide."

"Wouldn't you rather him not now the things Aro can remind him of?" Malachite asked in a careful way.

"The trouble is Mal, all the dark crap, all those people he killed, and he took pleasure in it to begin with, well all that helped to build the man that I love. So he needs to remember those dark times as well as the good." I admitted reluctantly.

"But Aro will remind him of the 'good old days' when Tobias was their glorious Bacchus, enticing humans to their inebriated death. I doubt he'll remind him how he grew sick of drinking human blood and how he and Marlin left here in the hope of never returning. They want their party boy back, that was obvious when I was here, and Aro has his chance now." Malachite stated as he returned to the table with two mugs of coffee.

"I guess Aro is gonna try and turn him." I said sadly, wrapping my hands around the mug. "God, I should have thought about that."

"You shouldn't have to think like this. You've been here long enough and proven yourself time and again how much of an asset you are to this place. You'd think Aro would treat you with a little more respect now and keep the hell out of your private life. If it wasn't for you he'd still be the puppet of those two weirdoes, but does he thank you? No, he just sees it as a chance to get his favourite lure back." Malachite said bitterly.

"I wish I could say for definite that you're wrong, but there's a big part of me that suspects you're right." I said with a sigh.

Malachite patted my hand that still held the mug and I felt that connection with him again. He may have been gone for the last four years, but he was still family. He was now and he always would be.

There was a knock at the door and Malachite pulled his hand back quickly as Laurana entered with Monty in tow.

"Morning Essie, Morning Mal." Laurana said cheerfully before frowning slightly. "Where is Tobias?"

"With the Padroni as far as I know." I said sourly.

"He left you alone old girl?" Monty asked.

I nodded my head.

"Good heavens why? After all the trouble you went to in order to get him back." Monty said, sounding a little angry.

"He doesn't know that and there's just so much we have to talk through, so much he has to remember, and Jane had to go and start with the one most likely to freak him out." I said sourly.

"We should have allowed you to get on with it last night. We were stupid to intrude on your time when you had just been reunited with your young man." Monty said firmly.

"It wasn't you guys, it was Jane. I should have got rid of her sooner. I should have known she'd cause trouble." I said warily.

"What do you plan to do?" Monty asked.

"I really have no idea. I don't know if Tobias will even talk to me right now. I guess I really won't know that until I see him." I said sadly, not looking forward to the prospect at all.

"In the mean time you need a good meal inside of you, and no arguments. You know you think better when you're full. So have a good breakfast then go seek out Tobias." Laurana said firmly.

"What?" I asked, since I'd been momentarily distracted by my gloomy thoughts.

"I bet you didn't eat anything yesterday at all. Do you think you can work your mind magic on an empty stomach?" She demanded.

I shook my head.

"Then no arguments. I will prepare it." Laurana stated, then headed for the kitchen area.

"Buck up. He will come around eventually." Monty stated.

"I guess." I sighed.

"And if you doesn't there's always yours truly willing to take his place." Monty said with a grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

I chuckled although it was half-heartedly.

"You know what Ess, no matter what, you always got us." Malachite stated.

"I know." I said with a smile. "Anyway, enough about me. I've been so rude to you Mal. What have you been up to since you've been away?"

"Well after…after I made that pass at you I was so confused. I returned to the only other place I'd ever known, my parent's farm. I didn't know what I'd find when I got there but it definitely wasn't somebody running the farm who happened to be a vampire. And oh, yeah my uncle too. And he's my real flesh and blood uncle. He got himself turned when he found out what happened to Mam in order to track her and Dad down. He tracked them to the farm about six months after the Volturi came for us. He was waiting for them to return…" Malachite trailed off.

"What happened to your parents?" Monty asked.

"They were executed because they had me." Malachite said in a low voice.

"That's terrible." Monty gasped.

"That's the Volturi." I stated. "I know you think I exaggerate sometimes because you haven't seen the Volturi at their worst, but I promise you, they're worse than you can imagine." I looked at Malachite for a moment; _Shall I tell him the worst part?_

Malachite nodded.

"Mal, when he first came here, looked ten. He's a half vampire and they age incredibly fast, so even though he looked ten he was only three at the time." I began.

"You're joking right?" Monty chuckled.

"I'm only eleven now." Malachite said with a smile.

"Really?" Monty asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Malachite said with a nod that made his longish hair bounce.

"So Mal was three and he was an illegal half blood with a power Aro wanted for his collection and would rather see it destroyed than in someone else's hands." I continued.

"He was going to kill a child?" Monty asked aghast.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I said matter-of-fact.

"But that's…that's rather harsh." Monty observed.

"That's the Volturi." I repeated from earlier.

"So what made him stop?" Monty asked.

"I did." I said firmly.

"How?"

"I attacked him and he threw me in the dungeon, but he decided not to kill Mal and I made it so that no half blood will ever be killed by the Volturi again. But there's not much I can do for their parents yet." I said sadly.

"But we're getting there." Mal said with encouragement.

"Although Aro will still find an excuse for those half bloods he really wants but their parents won't give up. In other words I think he would have killed your parents regardless."

"I know." Mal said. "I did spend a big chunk of my life here Ess. I do know these things and a little more besides after travelling the world."

"You keep saying Aro was after power. What power exactly?" Monty cut in.

"Telekinesis." Mal declared.

"You can't be serious?" Monty declared.

"Wanna bet?" Mal challenged.

"How much have you got Taffy?" Monty retorted.

"More than you Saes." Malachite replied, although it sounded more like ss-ice.

Monty raised an eyebrow as Malachite smiled at him serenely and extended his hand to the side. The remote for the TV flew from the cabinet into his hand.

Monty looked flabbergasted.

"Bet you're glad you didn't make a bet now." Malachite said cheerfully.

"I would have paid, I've never been one to _welsh_ on a deal." Monty said in a pointed way I didn't quite get.

"If you can't be nice I'll just ignore you." Malachite said with a dangerous flash in his green eyes I'd never seen before.

"I'm not gonna pretend I know what that was all about and frankly I don't care." I stated.

"Behave boys." Laurana said as she placed the breakfast things on the table and we all dug in.

We were just finishing up when Tobias entered.

"Forgive me, I can see you're busy." He said and went to walk back out.

"Don't mind us old chap." Monty said rising to his feet.

"We were just leaving." Laurana said, standing also.

"Yeah." Malachite said as he stood too. _Call me if you need anything_. He thought toward me as he left with the others.

_I will_. I promised him.

The three left, closing the door behind them, and Tobias stepped up to the table and stopped. He was doing that not blinking thing again.

"I'll just clear the table." I said, standing up.

"No." Tobias said. "Leave it."

"Leave it? Are you sure?" I asked shocked to my core.

"It's not going anywhere." Tobias observed.

"Exactly. It's getting stuck to the plate." I pointed out.

"Why should human waste concern me?" Tobias demanded.

"Oh boy! So that whole cleanliness thing was learned, it's not intrinsic to your nature?" I theorised.

"I do not understand." Tobias said, frowning again.

"It's just one thing to add the mountain of things you're not gonna understand today." I said sadly. "Let's sit over here at least." I said, leading him over to the armchairs. "So what time do you call this?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Excuse me?" Tobias asked, looking taken aback.

"Well, you sneak out and then you don't even call to let me know you're ok. You spend all night with your friends and crawl home in the morning with your tail between your legs and only have the cheek to have a go at my friends." I said in full mock rage mode.

"I don't understand." Tobias said again.

"Me neither. But I just had to get that off my chest. Ok, bad Essie, cool it." I said, taking calming breaths. "Just thought I'd try and inject a little humour into this."

Tobias didn't look impressed.

"The truth is Fang Boy, I'm scared to death. I'm scared to death that you're gonna embrace your early life and forget all about me. I know you need to remember, but can you remember without doing it?" I asked.

"What do you talk of?" He asked in confusion.

"You went to speak to Aro last night?" I stated, but it ended up a question.

"No. I walked the battlements all night contemplating the mystery that is us." He answered and there was nothing that led me to believe that he was lying.

"Oh." I said, feeling a little relieved.

"Why did you assume I went to Aro?" Tobias asked.

"Because you left without a word. I didn't know what else to think." I replied.

"I understand that this is as hard for you as it is for me." Tobias said softly.

"No it's not." I said. "I'm just being a little neurotic I guess. I've never had to face the fear of rejection before."

"Rejection?"

"Don't act shocked, I know you wanna dump me." I said sadly.

"No, I know I can not live without you. Upon my wanderings I realised this. Were you in great distress last night?" He asked the last question as if it had suddenly appeared in his head.

"Yes." I admitted reluctantly. "I dream of all those I've wronged. Even if they deserved it."

"You can not truly believe that if they haunt your dreams." He said with a frown.

"Believe what?" I asked.

"That they deserved whatever fate befell them."

"I…I never really thought of it that way. I always thought they were haunting me, but maybe I'm keeping them here?" I mused in horror.

"I would not presume to know since my mind is apparently empty." Tobias stated.

I gave a small chuckle.

"You laugh."

"That was a little funny. Maybe even a little witty. You sounded like you for a moment." I explained with a smile.

"Then I am not me?" He demanded.

"You are you, but you know what I mean." I said, feeling awkward.

"That I display the characteristics of the person I was before the darkness and the tower?" He suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Tell me who I am." He said.

"I…I don't know at the moment." I muttered.

"Then tell me what you do know."

"That I love you with a ferocity that seems painful at times. We've been through so much together, but we got through it and come out stronger for it. I'll keep fighting for you, no matter what." I said sincerely.

"You think you have to fight for me?" Tobias asked.

"It seems that way at the moment."

"I suppose it must." Tobias conceded.

I nodded.

"I was thinking all night, and it was not an easy accomplishment since I have very little material to work with. The odd things are coming back, but nothing concrete, nothing about who I am. Could you tell me everything you know about me?"

"Ok. I'll tell you what I know, but if you start to remember something you have to butt in and let me know if I'm getting it wrong in places." I said firmly.

"Very well."

"Ok. Well you were born over two and a half thousand years ago. You've never given me the exact number, I guess it's because the calendar was different back then. You were Etruscan and you lived by the sea. Your father had disappeared when you were a baby, some form of family curse that befell the men of your family. Your uncle took over as head of the family for a while, but when you were fourteen he too disappeared. It was at this age that the girl you had been promised to since birth was brought into the household and it was around the two of you the family now formed. You got down to making babies, but Atia miscarried the first one, but the second time she went full term and your son was born. You called him Lucus and he had your eyes. I mean the hazel eyes you had when you were alive not the…not the red ones you've got now."

"I had a son?" Tobias asked in amazement.

"Yes."

"What happened to him?" He inquired.

"You don't really know." I said.

"How?"

"Because when he was two you went off to fight and then you got vamped before he had chance to grow. You were eighteen when you first went off to fight and I think it was about four years later that you ended up here. You were in your early twenties. You were sure of that."

"I came here? Why? And was it here I became a vampire or somewhere else?" He asked.

I bit my lip while I thought.

"I can show you." I said. "You shared the memory with me when we were on the dreamscape and now I can give it back."

"You will show me. How?"

"With my telepathy." I replied.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Well it shouldn't. It'll be just like you're thinking them, I'll just be there to guide you." I assured him.

"Will it hurt you?" He asked with a little more concern than he'd shown for himself.

I shook my head.

"But in the woods you said you needed blood to power you up." He pointed out.

"Well, everything has a cost. Just think of blood as my fuel. Basically it won't hurt me, might make me a little tired and probably a little hungry, but all I need to do is feed." I said lightly.

"If it does not harm you then how can I refuse?" He said.

"Exactly." I exclaimed.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Sit forward." I said, as I pulled my chair around to face his.

Tobias leaned toward me and I leant closer to him.

"Good." I said, reaching out my hands to place to his temples. "Now look into my eyes."

As if I had to ask, he still didn't seem to have discovered blinking yet.

"Does it bother you that I don't blink?" He asked with a frown.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was projecting that." I said. "But at least I know you can pick up on my thoughts."

"Is that good?"

"It's great. It used to happen between us all the time. Ok. Here we go." I said.

I thought of the first dream we'd shared all them years ago, when I was mostly carefree and drunk on new love. I pulled up that dream and showed it to Tobias. We sat still for the duration of the memory and once it had finished I dropped my hands down to my side.

Tobias sat back looking thoughtful while I pushed my chair back into place. I sat waiting while the new memories sank in. And I knew they were sinking in, I was monitoring him just to be in the safe side.

Finally Tobias sat up.

"There is no more?" He asked.

"You never showed me anything beyond Aro putting his arm around you. I never asked you to because I knew that if you'd wanted to show me, you would have done so. The change can be a confusing time for a vampire and they don't tend to talk about it much. They might mention what led to them being turned, but it's rare that they give the full details. I just figured that you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Fair enough." Tobias said. "But Aro will know more."

"He's the one who changed you so he'll know it all." I said a little grouchily.

Tobias looked at me for a moment then smiled.

"There was something in the dream that you could shed some light on. Why did my appearance as a soldier shock you so?" He asked.

"Well for one you had a beard and that was quite a shock. You're a vampire, your hair doesn't grow and you were clean-shaven when you were turned. You don't even have stubble." I pointed out.

"That's true." Tobias said, rubbing his chin.

"So that was a shock. Also it was the fact that you used to be neat, so neat and tidy I really suspected you had OCD or something. You hated it if something was out of place, and that table full of dishes right there, you wouldn't have been able to sit here talking to me and just left them there, you would have insisted on washing them first. It used to drive me crazy, while appealing to something deep within me because it was so obviously you. My Tobias, the neat freak. I even changed my ways for you. I dropped my sloppy teenage ways and took to cleaning up after myself so-much-so that I impressed Renesmee and that was all thanks to you."

"Renesmee? Is that your mother?" He asked with a smile of realisation.

"Yes." I said, excited that he remembered something.

"I remembered that about you." He stated.

"Really? Do you remember anything else?" I prompted.

"You like to run. In the woods. Without any shoes." He said, his face lit up with wonder.

"I do." I said with a wide grin. "Anything else?"

"That I can not ignore those dishes much longer. I must wash them!" Tobias stated and rose to his feet.

I chuckled as I stood too.

"I'll wipe." I said, following him to the kitchen area.

Tobias washed and I wiped and it felt like our times back at our little house in Seattle. I felt my mouth turn up into a smile as I remembered our water fight.

"It feels extremely good to see you smile." Tobias observed, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear and leaving a trail of water on my face.

"It feels good to have something to smile about." I said.

Tobias frowned at me for a moment, and then shook his head with a dismissive laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought…" He shook his head.

"Thought what?" I asked.

"No. It's gone." Tobias said looking a little lost.

"Well you've remembered a lot today." I said. "We can't expect all your memories to come back at once."

Tobias shook his head and I felt a little worried about him.

"Do you need to lie down?" I asked.

"No. I believe I need to… I am not sure what to do at present."

I bit my lip in worry.

"I think learning my history in chronological order may be more advantageous. I felt it easy to process what you showed me of my distant past then anything else I have been told." He said carefully.

"Ok." I said, not liking where this was going.

"I think perhaps I should talk to Aro." He said quickly.

"I guess you should." I said sadly.

"I know it saddens you greatly that I turn to Aro at this time, but I have no other choice. If you could tell me more of my early life then I would much rather stay here with you and learn it all from you, but I can not."

"I guess." I said with a sigh. "Shall I come with you?"

"I fear Aro may not be as forthcoming with you present. Besides, you said I was hesitant to share with you the details of my change. Perhaps this was for an important reason and I'd rather now the full details before you are subjected to them."

"I can sort of understand that, but I'll remind you of this one thing about me. I really hate it when people make decisions for me. In this case I can't argue because it's your tale and whether you want to share it with me that's up to you, but don't base your decision on whether it's for my benefit." I stated firmly.

"I will take that on board." Tobias said levelly.

"Good." I said curtly. "Well I guess you'd better go speak to Aro then."

"I will see you later." Tobias said, although there was a questioning note in his voice.

"Yeah." I said, forcing a smile.

Tobias leant toward me slightly, I held my breath, waiting for the kiss, but he turned at the last moment and left. I let my breath go in a sigh. I realised that this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**

* * *

Sorry guys, but that seemed the natural end for this chapter. Plus I would have gone on writing forever if I'd tried to resolve it this chapter and then I wouldn't have updated until sometime next month.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**I'm interested in knowing if this turned out how you expected it to**

**Gemma x**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind. Thank you for reviewing, they fuel me to write more :) (hint hint ;D)**

* * *

It's probably stupid to cry, but seriously I'm at my wits end where Tobias is concerned. He seems to be having a hard time adjusting back to an all animal diet and all he wants to do was hang out with his friends. Whatever happened to me in all of this?

Ok, so that's a little selfish I'll admit, but he's my imprint, I should be first and foremost in his life not those, those blood sucking home wreckers. No, no it's wrong to think that too, but I'm just so damn angry I could rip the castle apart.

Every time he whines about drinking animal blood rather than human blood I feel like wringing his neck, if only because he had felt an aversion to the thought of drinking human blood at first, and had even been freaked out by me drinking animal blood.

I have to calm down before I do something stupid, but maybe I should just give you an example of how not Tobias he is at the moment. Or should that be how very much Tobias of the Volturi he is?

Anyway, let's think of a good example.

He spends most of his time with Aro and the other elder Volturi, even Jane, despite his reservations about her at first. He really doesn't like Malachite, and that was even before he remembered that Mal had kissed me. Yeah he would remember that, but not one single intimate moment we've shared together. He's too busy with his new friends.

His attitude toward Laurana and Monty stinks, and I know it's some prejudice he's formed due to whatever the Volturi have whispered in his ear. Tobias in his right mind would never have acted like that. At least not the mature thoughtful Tobias I knew. My Tobias.

I really don't know what to do.

Every time I suggest that I could help him get his memories back he fobs me off with some story or other. It's as if he's decided that I'm worthless. I just happen to share a room with him. We're just college dorm mates.

The worst part is that whenever we get anywhere close to physical he shies away. There have been many times I've thought he's going to kiss me, and then he turns away. There have been a lot of little instances like that, but he always shies away at the last moment. And as stupid as it is, every time he does it, it hurts me a little.

The trouble is I feel so helpless and out of control of the situation when I should be on top of it. I guess I should never have let him go to Aro alone, despite what he'd said were his reasons in the first place, I should have insisted.

Sometimes I like to kid myself that this is all necessary, that Tobias has to remember everything and go through the reckless stages that he went through in order to become my Tobias again. But the trouble with that theory is that there's this great big chunk of time that he can't recreate. The time that really shaped him and changed him from the depressive former lure into the being that I met that day in Biology.

It helped me get through the long nights. Now They knew how to truly torment me it was becoming harder to block them out and not succumb to the hatred they feel for me. My only consolation in this matter is that most nights I don't get much sleep since I'm out running with my pack. It's really only a couple of hours in the morning that I get to sleep so there's not much time within which they can do damage.

So I guess Tobias is getting his memories back, I really can't tell since he doesn't feel it necessary to share with me. The only interaction we really ever have these days, other than commenting on the weather, is about Court. All the goings on at Court!

I shouldn't really complain since this is the only thing he talks to me about freely. As if I care what the Volturi are doing, I'm just interested in keeping him talking. I'll talk about anything to keep him talking to me, even if it's about something I'm not really interested in.

God! I'm so messed up!

I have no idea what to do…

Time seemed to drag for the first few months Tobias was back. It was really hard to keep out of my foul mood since he did nothing to alleviate it. Sometimes I suspected he deliberately made it worse. Staying out with his friends just to annoy me. But that was a stupid thing to think. I knew deep down that Tobias would come to me as soon as he was ready. I just had to be patient.

In the mean time I had other things to distract me, like running with my pack for one. It surprised me a little when Malachite started running with us, but since Laurana and Monty didn't object I was happy to let him join us. It had to be better than being stuck in the castle with those leeches any day.

I guess I had more fun with my friends during that time than I did with Tobias, and that was just wrong. My most fun should be with Tobias, but I wasn't getting any and god it was making me miserable. It was bad enough when he wasn't physically here, but when he was within touching distance and I was still unfulfilled, well that was just wrong.

It was made worse when we were paraded in Court as a couple when they all knew nothing went on behind closed doors. I was this close to quitting, but then I'd remember what Aro had said about bringing Hunter here and that would be enough to stop all such thoughts.

I hated being paraded, so I guess you can imagine how much it pissed me off to attend the Volturi Mask Ball for Halloween. Especially since Halloween fell nowhere near the new moon that year, or the fact the Volturi hadn't had one in all the years I'd been here. I didn't know what their game was, but I didn't like it.

I had no choice but to go to the bogus bash, despite the fact I should be running with my pack. When I'd protested Aro had simply pointed out that this was a perfect opportunity to see if my pack could cope without my guidance. And really how could I argue? If I wanted to leave here one day then they'd have to function without me, and this would be the first test in that option.

I would rather not go to the party though. I hated the Volturi parties because their idea of refreshments differed greatly from my own.

But if I was going to this party then I decided I'd make an effort and I asked Cassius to run me up a little black dress. Something similar to the one Louis had made for me what seemed like a hundred years ago. Cassius seemed happy with the challenge of creating a better dress than Louis and so by Halloween I was left with a sleeveless basque dress with a flowing skirt and petticoats that took me back to that long ago Halloween.

As Laurana tightened the corset strings I kinda wished Marlin had been there to do it because when she had tied the corset it felt almost comfortable. Not that Laurana was particularly bad at lacing the corset, but I guess I was feeling a little nostalgic.

"You really don't want to attend this party." She observed.

"Nope." I said. "The moon will be bright tonight and instead of being out there running as a wolf, I'll be stuck in here playing Miss Vampire."

"You should think of it as an opportunity." Laurana whispered.

"An opportunity for what?" I asked a little sulky.

"To show Tobias what he's missing." Laurana said, grinning at me in the mirror.

"I guess I could do that." I replied thoughtfully.

"You will do that." Laurana said firmly. "Nothing like a bit of jealousy to make the men folk take note."

"I guess." I said, looking at myself in the mirror. "And if this doesn't knock some sense into Tobias I don't know what will."

"A speeding train?" Laurana suggested.

"I doubt even that would work." I said sourly. "Ok, so dress done, hair done, make-up, as good as I can manage. What else do I need?"

"Your mask." Laurana said as she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, holding it up to my face and looking in the mirror.

With my height and my hair colour I wasn't fooling anyone.

"What's the point of a mask ball since they know each other by scent anyway." I asked with a sigh.

"You know it probably comes from a time when they would use this as a way to lure humans here." Laurana observed.

"I think there was a time when they actually hung out with humans, it was probably when these type of bashes were all the rage I guess." I added, determined to think of a nicer start to this tradition than the obvious.

"Yes." She said carefully.

"I should probably get going now." I said, picking up my robes and placing them on over my dress. "Are you sure you'll be ok tonight?"

"Me and Monty can handle it. You have taught us well and one night with you away from us will not be so bad."

"I guess you're right." I said with a wan smile. "Well if I manage to get away early I'll come meet up with you guys."

"Just have fun tonight and if you do leave early catch up on your sleep. We will be fine boss, you know that." Laurana stated.

"As long as you're sure." I said with a sigh.

"Essie, stop worrying. Loosen up and enjoy tonight." Laurana counselled.

"Amongst the Volturi." I asked doubtfully.

"Well then, try not to hate tonight too much." Laurana said with a smile.

"I'll try." I promised with a little laugh.

"Now you should go. Court starts soon."

"And I wouldn't want to miss that." I said grouchily as I pulled my hood up over my piled up hair.

I left my chamber with Laurana and we went separate ways once outside the door. I felt a little weird with this dress on beneath my robes. The satin and taffeta swished against my legs and it made my robes stick out oddly. I wished we could have gone to Court then changed, or done away with Court altogether tonight since we were all meeting up for this bullshit ball anyway.

Well there was no use grumbling, I'd signed up for the guard and there were some things I just had to do.

I reached the doors to the Audience Room and Santiago and Barry opened them for me. They each gave me a nod and a smile and I nodded and smiled in return. I really didn't have a problem with either of these two since they'd actually taken on board what I'd done for them and had treated me with nothing but the utmost respect since I'd freed them from the Fire Twins' freeze spell.

I entered the Audience Chamber and took my place amongst the guard. Tobias stood opposite me in his new robes and he held a mask in his hand. He was talking to Alec as if they were the best of friends and I did my best not to let it bother me, but it was hard.

Court was a drag, so no surprise there then. I wanted the night to be over with quickly, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. I was watching the clock, thinking what I could be doing right now on a normal night. If this were a normal night I'd be out at the practice area, which the Volturi had nicknamed 'the kennel', and I'd be getting ready for a night of wolfy running with my pack. Not stuck in here listening to the minuets of the last Court.

Finally Court drew to a close, but I knew I couldn't just slink back to my room. All members of the Volturi were here tonight, be they brother, guard or other, and now there was a rustling of robes as the vampires found their mates ready for their entrance to the ballroom.

I didn't move, I just stood in place until Tobias came over to me. He looked a little put out, but I was in no mood to put up with any nonsense tonight and I stood silently as he placed his mask on his face and pulled down his hood.

I pulled down my own hood and tied on my mask. It was a lacy black one that tied in with my dress and for a moment I felt the thrill of being in a ball gown and going to a real-life mask ball, but then I remembered who was throwing it and I felt my excitement dissipate once more.

Tobias offered me his arm and I took it, feeling again the conflicting desires within me. I really wanted my Tobias, but right now he was acting like a complete jerk and I had no idea how to snap him out of it. He led me from the Audience Chamber through the little garden that led to the menagerie and in through another door that eventually led into the big ballroom in the public section of the castle that was sometimes hired out for weddings. It made me shiver to think the Volturi had a back door into this place and I had to wonder what the humans would think if they knew that the other side of that wood and glass was a supernatural world they couldn't even begin to fathom.

We removed our robes just inside a little anteroom by the door and they were stored behind a counter in what looked like a cloakroom. I felt the stop in my breath when I saw Tobias in full on Mr Darcy mode, and his little black mask added an air of mystery to the whole thing.

I had the pleasure of seeing Tobias' eyes widen behind his mask when he saw my dress. I knew he liked it and I had the little childish thought that I was showing him exactly what he was missing and he wouldn't be getting it anytime soon.

"You look nice." He observed as he held his hand out high for me in a courtly manner.

"Thank you." I replied solemnly as I placed my hand in his.

"Have you worn this dress before?" He asked as we made our way to the arch that led to the top of the sweeping stairs that led down into the ballroom.

"No." I answered since I hadn't worn this dress before, just one similar.

"It's just that… for a moment…" He said, pausing before we stepped through the arch.

"What?" I prompted.

"Oh nothing." He said dismissively with a shake of his head. "Just an errant thought."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"It has gone now. Come, we must make our entrance."

I sighed as we stepped through onto the small landing that overlooked the ballroom before we began to descend. The room was beautiful and I felt transported back in time with the chandelier alight, but the experience would have been better if my Tobias was his normal self and we weren't about to party with the Volturi.

Aro greeted us at the bottom; he looked as if he had just stepped out of an eighteenth century French party in his gold themed breeches and frock coat combination. I think we were supposed to pretend that we didn't know it was Aro, but even without a sense of smell it was unmistakably him despite the fact he was wearing a big white wig. Actually all the vampires were obvious by sight and it was only on my second sweep of the room that I realised there were humans present, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

"They will leave unharmed." Aro whispered lowly.

I gave him a sceptical look.

"Honestly Essie. They are potential investors in maintaining the museum. Our resources are not infinite and a little extra money never hurt anybody." Aro explained.

I nodded my head.

"Come, I wish you to meet someone." Jane said grabbing hold of my hand.

I looked down at her. She looked like something out of a fairytale. She must have been wearing a wig too since her hair was piled up six inches on the top of her head. There were white ostrich feathers placed here and there and a silver tiara adorned it near her scalp. Her dress was also white, a simple bodice and bell skirt shape, but it was covered in lace and gossamer and jewels, all that was missing were the wings and you could imagine her flittering around the bottom of the garden dancing with the dandelion down.

"Me?" I asked.

"There is a mortal I find charming but I have no idea of what to speak." She replied, looking a little worried.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked as she pulled me along, leaving Tobias behind with Aro.

"You're part human. You have something in common with him." She stated.

"But I can hardly use that as an ice breaker can I." I pointed out.

"You are young, you know things he will know."

"I've been out of the world a good couple of years, my current knowledge is nearly a decade old." I pointed out.

"Still younger than mine." She declared and we stopped.

"There he is." She said, pointing out a kid who couldn't have been more than eighteen.

He was a little on the skinny side and just under six foot tall. He had dark hair and a Mediterranean glow to his skin that was quite evident against the crisp white of the cuffs on his toreador costume. Judging by the quality of his costume he had access to funds that were beyond most people his age. In fact from what I could see of his face he looked arrogant and I thought it would be highly unlikely that he'd want to talk to me.

This gave me a little more confidence to approach him believe it or not, it meant that he was likely to turn Jane down.

I walked up to him, leaving Jane behind.

"Good evening sir." I said courteously.

He turned to me and gave me the once over, and to my dismay he smiled at me.

"Well hello beautiful." He crooned in a thick Italian accent. "You look like one of the curators, but you are American."

"Yes I am." I confirmed.

"How did you come to be here?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"I'm a distant cousin." I lied quickly, although it was sort of the truth. "I'm doing a graduate course on Tuscan history and since old uncle Aro there owns this great big palazzo I thought I'd come visit. Of course it's not entirely for free, but doing what I love is hardly a chore."

"What do you love?"

"Old Italian things." I said as my eyes rested briefly on Tobias across the room as he laughed with Alec.

"Only old things?" The boy questioned.

"Yes." I replied, not really paying attention to what he was really asking.

"That is a shame." He said, placing his hand on my arm.

I looked down at his hand, then up into his eyes.

"I'm taken." I said pointedly, holding up the leather strap with my ring on it.

"But this is a masque, nobody knows who is who. That's the idea." He purred.

"I love my fiancé and I know exactly who he is, and he's not you." I said bluntly.

"Then why engage me in conversation?" He demanded in an affronted voice.

"If you really think that any girl who engages you in conversation is only after a quick fumble in the rose garden then you have a lot to learn kid. Besides, I was just laying out the groundwork for my friend. God, this is so elementary school, but here goes. My friend really likes you, do you like her too?" I said, pointing to Jane.

The boy looked at Jane, considering for a moment.

"I will go talk to her." He said with a nod of his head.

I didn't even bother seeing if the boy made it to Jane, I took off to find Tobias. I don't know why but I had a feeling I didn't want to leave him alone tonight. Perhaps it was the fact that I was under the suspicion that Jane's little request was based purely on trying to separate me from Tobias. As if she was afraid of anything!

I made my way to Tobias and stood beside him for a full minute before he acknowledged my presence. That kinda hurt and I wanted nothing more than to be back in our chamber so I could reprimand him for his behaviour. When he did finally notice me it was only to take my hand absentmindedly.

I growled slightly and pulled at his hand.

"Yes." He said, turning to me.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked, forcing a smile to my face.

"Not right now dear. Alec was regaling me with his tale of when he and Jane were trapped in a cabin in Iceland surrounded by at least six werewolves. It is most amusing how they fought their way out and I wish to know how it ends."

"All the werewolves died." I hissed. "Jane and Alec killed them, there's no other outcome since they are both here."

"No need to be such a sour puss." Tobias complained.

"When you're laughing over the deaths of innocents I think I have every right to be." I countered.

"Then do not listen if it offends your ears so." Tobias suggested.

"How about I rip your ears off and then you won't be able to listen to the rest." I growled threateningly.

"Are you really going to do this tonight?" Tobias hissed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Embarrass me?"

I…I was shocked for words. I never thought I'd hear Tobias say such a thing and for that reason I had no answer. I couldn't seem to gather my brain either as Tobias and Alec took the opportunity to vanish from my presence.

I was really angry. So angry that I thumped a drinks table and it shuddered under the blow. It was only because of some quick thinking that I managed to catch and support it as its legs gave way. I was stood there not knowing what to do, I could walk away, but then the table would collapse and it would be humiliating. On the other hand if I stayed here holding the table all night, well that would be bad too. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Here you go." A voice whispered softly as hands placed something beneath the table. "Leave go."

I looked to my left to find Dora smiling at me in encouragement. I let the table go and it stayed in place.

"We talk." She suggested.

I shrugged.

Dora looped her arm through mine and led me over to a quiet corner where a few chairs were arranged. Dora motioned for me to sit and I did so while she sat opposite.

"You find it hard to see Tobias this way." She stated.

"Yep. He's certainly not acting himself." I murmured.

"This is how he was at first. It took many years before he started to hate the life we lead." Dora stated.

"I know that. But knowing him as the kind, considerate vegetarian that he was when I met him makes it hard for me to see him acting this way. He's not my Tobias, he seems like…like someone else." I explained sadly.

"He is Bacchus now but will be Tobias again soon. Patience will serve you." Dora assured me.

"Maybe, but I don't know how much longer I can handle this before I really lose my temper. He's pushing me to the limit of my compassion and I fear I'll do something stupid that'll push him into being a jerk permanently." I said, speaking my fears aloud for the first time, and to one of the wives no less.

"It can be frustrating." Dora remarked. "And I'm sorry I have no tips. But I have ears if you want talk."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Dora smiled back.

"Well I guess I'd better get back to enjoying myself." I said a little sourly before rising to my feet.

I spotted Tobias over the other side of the room talking to Felix and Demetri, they were laughing about something. I moved around the edge of the room since the floor was now full of dancing people.

"Fair maiden." A man dressed as a peacock said as he stopped my progress by bowing low in front of me. "May I have this dance?"

I looked at him in confusion for a moment as he smiled up at me hopefully with his hand held out. I looked over to Tobias who seemed to be having a good time with his friends, he wouldn't miss me.

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." I murmured as I took the man's offered hand and he straightened up and led me out onto the dance floor.

It felt a little weird dancing with a complete stranger and I kept him at arms length since I didn't want to give him any ideas, this was just a dance. He was an ok dancer and seemed to know the steps better than I did. I had no idea if this was a waltz or a foxtrot, or whatever other type of dance it was, I just followed his lead.

"May I cut in?" A voice said, cool as ice and as sharp as the edge of a blade.

My dance partner turned to find Tobias glaring up at him.

"This is my fiancé." I explained to the man.

"Such a shame." He said, letting me go.

He kissed my hand before he disappeared into the party crowd.

"What were you doing dancing with that man?" Tobias demanded as he took my hand and placed his other hand on my hip.

"Trying to have some fun." I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Why? Are you jealous?" I demanded before I could stop myself.

"No." He snapped as his hand went around my back and he pulled me in closer to him, causing my stomach to flip and the tingles start to spread.

"It was only dancing." I stated as Tobias began to lead me around the room.

"But you should dance with me." He declared.

"Did you ask me?" I demanded.

"No."

"Then how could I know you wanted to dance? I thought you wanted to talk with your buddies over there since you point blank turned down my offer to dance." I hissed as he spun us to change course.

"Now who's jealous?" He demanded before dipping me.

I laughed sarcastically as he pulled me back up.

"You do not agree?" He demanded, sounding annoyed.

"I know that I have more right to be put out by you spending every waking hour with your friends than you do because I had one measly dance." I stated, since I knew I was in the right.

"Dancing leads to other things." Tobias said heatedly, and suddenly the passion I'd been missing was present in his eyes.

"Only if I let them." I snapped, suddenly feeling contrary to his mood. I was beginning to realise that possessive jerk was a big turn off.

"Hah!" He exclaimed.

"You know." I said, stopping dead. "The real Tobias wouldn't act this way. He's not a jealous jerk who only shows me attention when he thinks someone else is. You're really making me question whether or not I even know you."

"This is who I am." Tobias said lowly. "Accept it."

"This is not you." I hissed. "Accept it!"

"There is no reasoning with you." Tobias said dispassionately before he turned on his heel and walked away from me.

I felt upset and angry. I didn't know whether to cry or scream and rip someone's head off. God I was becoming violent, I had to stop thinking this way. I needed to get a grip of myself and I was rather glad that no one seemed to have noticed my tiff with Tobias.

I scanned the room for him again and found him standing alone by a wall. I went over to him and stood beside him.

"I'm sorry about what I said." I said softly. "It's not fair on you for me to expect you to get better like that." I added, snapping my fingers.

"Apology accepted." Tobias said promptly, and I didn't hold my breath for an apology from him since it wouldn't occur to his current jerk persona.

"Can we not fight anymore tonight?" I asked.

"Can you stop being confrontational?" He asked, and he was serious.

I didn't bite, I merely sighed and shifted position slightly.

"Was there anything else?" Tobias asked.

"We are supposed to be engaged." I pointed out. "Do you think we could at least pretend for tonight?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" He asked, his tone suggesting that this all this animosity between us was my fault.

"Well spending time together would be a start."

"We are spending time together." He remarked.

"Sure we are." I mumbled.

"Oh look there's Afton and Chelsea." He said jovially, waving to the couple before heading toward them.

I followed him quietly and the rest of the night seemed to go that way, just following Tobias around while he socialised with his friends. I felt like an unneeded spare appendage. I was an appendix, no longer needed but likely to cause him a lot of bother if he continued to ignore the warning signs that I was about to explode.

It was around midnight when the humans were led into another room where a big table had been set for the 'Midnight Feast' while us vampires stayed in the ballroom. I felt a little uneasy when the door was closed on the humans for if they're feast was in there, then were we about to have one too?

The little servant door was opened and I held my breath as the scent of blood wafted in, only it wasn't coming from a wounded human although I was sure the blood was outside a body. A line of peopled dressed up like waiters entered wheeling linen covered trolleys with silver domes on them. The trolleys were lined up along the one wall and then the covers were removed before the waiters made a quick exit.

There was a collective sigh around the room as the vampires all focused on the many crystal punch bowls that held a thick red liquid that left little to the imagination. The bowls were filled with blood and I could tell by the reactions of the vampires around me that it was definitely human blood.

I looked to Tobias and he had that lost look on his face as if he wanted nothing more than to drink the blood along with the other vampires. I looked from Tobias to Aro who in that moment was ladling a helping of the blood into a delicate crystal cup that just provoked all thoughts of the weirdness that this scene was.

"Let us drink to this night." He said, holding his glass up in toast before he took a sip.

The other vampires surged forward and I had to physically restrain Tobias so he wouldn't join the melee surrounding the buffet carts. Tobias looked back at me in anger.

"You can't. It's human blood." I stated.

"Humans have not died to procure this blood, why should I refrain from tasting it?" He demanded.

"Because it's human blood and the more you stay away from the stuff the easier it is for you to stay clean." I replied with a growl.

"Don't tell me what to do woman." He snapped.

That shocked me, but it wasn't enough for me to loosen my grip, which I think he'd been expecting. Instead my grip tightened and I looked into his eyes.

"Right! I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." I hissed.

Tobias glared at me.

"_WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW AND RETURNING TO OUR CHAMBER. WE'RE NOT GOING TO COME BACK HERE TONIGHT_." I stated, utilising the full force of my alpha voice as I never had before.

Tobias gave me a withering look before marching directly to the stairs. I followed with some confidence now I seemed to have him under a little control. I know I'd promised him I wouldn't use the voice on him again, but he'd thank me when he got his memories back. He'd be angrier if I'd just let him drink the human blood.

We retrieved our robes from the cloakroom then went through the garden and back in through the Audience Chamber. Tobias walked a little ahead of me in a huff, but I kept pace behind him as I pulled the pins from my hair. Now that we had left the ball I could remove them.

By the time we reached our chamber all the pins were out and I pushed through the door before Tobias. I placed the pins on the counter along with the mask. I turned to Tobias as he lifted off his own mask and he did not look happy but I thought I'd jump in first this time.

"You were really going to drink that blood." I growled. "It's human blood. Whether it's in a bowl or still in the human you still wouldn't touch it. Drinking human blood is what keeps you craving the taste. And do you seriously think the Volturi left the humans alive? You can bet your ass they drained every last drop from the poor 'blood donors' and then discarded their bodies like old juice cartons. You knew it would be wrong but you still went to drink the blood anyway." I took a breath in the middle of my rant, trying to calm down slightly. "Do you know how hard it is for me to see you acting this way?" I demanded, the full extent of my sorrow and frustration evident in my voice.

"For god's sake woman, you are forever harassing me!" Tobias exclaimed.

"Harassing you?" I demanded, my voice rising with my indignation. "In case it's slipped your notice I'm trying to help you remember who you really are."

"Are you trying to help me? Or yourself?" Tobias hissed.

"God you are so annoying!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you could actually be like this."

Tobias did nothing.

"Well I tell you what 'Lord Tobias' go eat, drink and be merry. Become their Bacchus once more, I don't care. But when that conscience starts to eat away at you don't expect me to still be here to nurse your mind back into order." I turned my back on him as I felt the tears sting my eyes. "I don't care if you chose them over me, just don't make me your safety net."

"Are you crying?" Tobias asked.

"No." I said firmly, although my voice shook a little.

"It will not help." He observed.

"You know what? I wish I'd never imprinted on you. At least I wouldn't have all this hassle now. And you know what? I'm here in Volterra, deep in the heart of vampire land. What's the point in me being human anymore? I may as well just lose this guise and embrace my vampire side completely. Maybe if I'm fully vampire then I won't hurt anymore because I'll no longer be imprinted to you. Stupid Wolfy crap!" I growled as I dropped my face into my hands. "Well that just about does it! Enough with this wolfy business, I'm going full vampire." I declared as I began to pull down the heat for what would be the last time. I would extinguish the flame once and for all because that was better than feeling this unfulfilled attraction to Tobias

"Oh no you don't!" Tobias snapped, grabbing hold of my shoulders and spinning me to face him. "I can not allow you to deprive the world of your pretty skin."

I kept my hands over my eyes as I recognised his words. Was he remembering? I had to play this right. What had I said next?

"You think my skin is pretty?" I asked, not moving my hands just yet. When did I remove them before? How accurate did I have to play this?

"I think everything about you is pretty." He said softly in a slightly confused tone.

I scanned his mind and realised that he was finding this familiar while at the same time it was completely new to him. I had to keep this up in the hope that he really was remembering what was going on.

"And not just pretty, beautiful." He added, and brushed my cheek gently with his cold fingers and I felt a small flicker of hope that it was coming back to him and that's how I was getting this perfect re-enactment.

"You do?" I gasped, and I removed my hands from my face, just as I had all those years ago.

He was as close to me as he had been that night. This perfect replay was only marred by the fact that the eyes I looked into now were the redder side of amber and our surroundings were less than homely. Regardless of the colour I still felt the draw of his eyes and the fact that every cell in my body yearned for his touch.

What had happened next?

"I can hear a song." Tobias whispered, his face so close to mine now.

"What song?" I asked in hope.

He murmured for a moment and then sung, "Show me heaven…" he paused and looked at me in slight shock. "You played that song and then we kissed so passionately. It was something I had waited for a while to do, but before that night you were not mine. You loved another. But that night something changed within you and we were one."

"That's right." I said in encouragement.

"I remember…I remember you." He said. "My wild thing. My wild and beautiful Essie. Barefoot goddess. A true spirit of the forest. Flittering between the pines, the sun catching in your hair, turning you into a true elemental. Or at the school, your annoyance that turned to grudging friendship and finally to love. I remember."

I sobbed, tears streaming down my face, but I'd never felt happier.

"You're crying." Tobias observed with a laugh as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I know. But I'm just so happy. So relieved. You have no idea how…" My words were cut off when he kissed me.

"I have been an ass." He whispered, pulling his lips back just enough to speak. "A complete and utter ass."

"Yes you have." I replied.

"Are you not supposed to re-assure me that I am not?" Tobias asked.

"Well I have to let you know when you're in the wrong or how else will you learn?" I asked, risking placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Touché." He declared, before pulling me to him.

It was a little awkward trying to kiss him when he held me so close, but then he seemed to remember and he pulled away to look up at me.

"I believe we had a better way." He said, and suddenly I was cradled in his arms.

I clung around his neck for the simple fact that I was allowed to touch him again as he brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back so passionately, revelling in the strange sensation of reaching up to his lips.

"But this is not it." He murmured against my lips, and then he was moving swiftly to the bed before placing me amongst the pillows.

I looked up at him in anticipation as he climbed atop the bed and sat next to me. He paused for a moment and frowned.

"It was not like this." He observed.

"It wasn't?" I asked.

"No. You must sit up, on the edge of the bed." He declared, taking my hand and gently guiding me to sit up.

I sat next to him on the edge of the bed and I felt the buzz between us, just like that first Halloween ten years ago.

"Do you want a proper re-enactment?" I whispered.

"I think the more accurate the better." Tobias whispered back.

"There are some things I'll have to change, but here goes."

I got to my feet and made my way over to the computer that was in sleep mode.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked as I woke up the computer.

"Putting on some music." I explained lightly as I opened up the media player.

I scrolled through the library until I found our song and pressed play. As 'Show Me Heaven' began I stood and moved to the door and looked at it for a moment, trying to judge the right amount of time. Well I was too impatient to really wait any longer.

"Does it lock?" I asked him flatly.

"Why?" He asked, and I could sense the desire in his voice now. I hadn't picked it up the night this memory was made, but I realised it had been there then and it was repeated now.

"Because suddenly I'm feeling curious." I said wistfully, trying to keep the same tone I'd applied back then.

Suddenly Tobias was by the door and he drew the bolt, locking the door to the outside world. It actually felt good to see that bolt slide into place. It had been so long since I had put it to use and now I was glad to see it put to good use

Just as he had that first night, he moved with 'blink and you'll miss it' speed. No sooner was the bolt drawn than he was sitting back on the bed looking very casual, as if he hadn't moved all night.

"About what?" He asked.

I turned and smiled at him as I remembered what I'd said that night. "I can't believe I haven't seen you properly until now." I ghosted next to him and sat down as close to him as was physically possible. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" I whispered as I reached out to stroke his cheek, but while his eyes were still tainted by red I couldn't bring myself to compliment them, even if the memory demanded it.

He sighed contentedly as he leaned into the warmth of my hand. I smiled as he closed his eyes and a look of pure bliss crossed his face as he made that wonderful purring noise. I felt so relieved to hear that sound I hadn't heard in such a long time.

Then his eyes snapped open as he pulled away from my palm and looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, allowing the right note of panic to enter my voice.

"Is this some form of payback meant for Harry?" He asked with a slight frown since I don't think he remembered Harry as such yet, only that he mentioned him here.

I tried not to think of this as I placed my hands either side of his face and said, "Harry who?" with a reassuring smile.

I gazed into his eyes and tried to keep my mind blank of any thoughts of red eyes. I had to try and keep this as close to the original memory as possible and me letting my present worries creep in would not help. I didn't seem to be projecting to Tobias though since he merely gasped.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed, as his breathing quickened with suppressed excitement. "You don't think…"

"That's the thing about it." I answered as steadily as I could, my excitement starting to get the better of me as the feelings of that long ago memory began to wash through me. "You don't think, you know. You know?"

I closed my eyes and felt the pull toward him, the one that had assured me he was alive all that time he was in the Tower. The one that was telling me that this was indeed my Tobias and we were on the right track to restoring him.

"I do." Tobias stated firmly before he pushed back a strand of my hair as he rested his other hand on my waist.

"I can not begin to explain how this makes me feel." He gasped. "It's as if I were alive once more with my heart beating rapidly within my chest. And yet I know it lies as silent as ever. But when you take my cheek I can feel its steady rhythm beating within my chest once more. You Essie, you make me feel alive."

I couldn't help but smile at these words, they were word-for-word what he'd said that night, and despite that, in my rash youth I'd only been interested in one thing and that's why I said:

"So Fang Boy. Are you gonna sit there all night discussing your feelings or are you gonna do something about it?"

"Why Miss Esther, you are quite the little temptress." He said in mock abhorrence that very nearly made my heart soar with the fact that he was remembering so clearly; it had to be a good sign. "What will the neighbours say?"

"Considering it's Masen, he'd probably say, 'you go for it.'" I grinned.

"Really?" Tobias breathed as he leaned closer until his nose nearly brushed mine and my body began to tingle as it awakened to his touch once more. "Is that what he would say?"

"Oh definitely." I answered.

"And what does Essie say?" He prompted, his right hand tangling in my hair.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I declared, meaning it as wholeheartedly as that night we first connected.

"As you command my goddess." He said with a silent laugh, and then his lips met mine and it was pure magic all over again.

I met his kiss hungrily, pulling him to me and I was starting to get breathless but I didn't care because I had my Tobias here with me and it had been such a long time since I'd been intimate with him I was going to enjoy every fleeting moment of it.

I moved until I could lie against the pillows, pulling him with me. It was enjoyable, this little re-enactment that was mixed with the fact that I now knew him intimately and my body knew the true pleasure he could elicit from it.

His hand started to explore my body, moving down over my smooth bodice and skirts before finding its way to my thigh. That brought a rush of new pleasure mixed with the memory of the old as he found the top of my stockings.

He pulled away from me frowning, and then leant down where he could look at what his hand was doing.

"These are new." He said, pulling at one of the suspender straps.

"I had to keep my stocking up somehow." I said a little breathlessly.

"Yes." He said, his thumb caressing my inner thigh. "You wore tights the night we connected, the stockings you wore on a very different night a year later."

"That's right." I said, enthralled that he appeared to be remembering more.

"It was the night we first made love. The night we first connected was kisses and cuddling and little more. Although you did show to me your wild side." He remarked, imitating every inflection I'd used in 'wild side' that night.

"Yeah, I showed you the wolf me." I said, unable to subdue the smile plastered on my face.

"Yes you did." He said, coming to lie next to me on the pillows. "We stole away to the woods and in a clearing, as the moon shone through making your fur glow as the wind blew through it, ruffling across it in waves, I saw you as a wolf for the first time and I knew you were nothing like the Children of the Moon."

"You remember that?" I asked, risking laying my head against his shoulder and draping my arm across his chest. "That's good because that's your perspective not mine."

"There are pictures now, separate memories that I have but have yet to connect. I see certain things but know not how they relate." He explained.

"Well at least we're getting somewhere. I could always look in your mind to see if I can help you connect the dots." I offered.

"Yes. But not tonight. I am enjoying your company far to much to bring work into it." He said as he brought his arm around to support me.

"I'm enjoying your company too." I said as I brought my leg up across his body like I did when I slept.

"Very much." He observed as he brought his other arm across his body and rested his hand on my thigh. "And I'd like to apologise for treating you so badly these past few months."

"You've been a jerk, but part of that was because you didn't remember who you were. That's the only reason I haven't ripped your head off yet."

"I have been that bad?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yes." I declared, as I settled against his chest. "You've been a very bad boy Mr Hannigan."

"Do you have to teach me a lesson Miss Esther?" He asked in mock worry.

"Of course I do Fang Boy. How else will you learn?" I murmured contentedly as I moved my hand up to play with the curls by his ear.

"But not right now?"

"I like where we are right now." I said happily, closing my eyes and enjoying his presence.

"I know what you mean." He whispered, moving his hand to caress my arm before nuzzling my hair and then kissing my forehead. "This is truly divine."

"Yeah." I gasped with a shiver of pleasure. "I love just cuddling like this. It brings back so many memories of when we first got together."

"You'll have to remind me of them all." He said wistfully.

"Oh I will Fang Boy, believe me." I stated emphatically.

"I do." He replied.

We fell silent for a while, but Tobias continued to stroke his fingers along my arm as I still played with the ends of his hair.

_I could go to sleep now._ I thought toward him happily.

"Then do so." He answered aloud.

"You really don't mind?" I asked shocked since he'd been finding excuses to leave me just before bedtime.

"I think I remember that I rather enjoy holding you while you sleep." Tobias stated.

"Good." I replied.

"If you wish to sleep feel free to do so." He offered.

"Yes." I said, closing my eyes and settling down.

It was easy to drift away to sleep that night and I had a blessedly dreamless sleep. I was even happier when I awoke the next morning to discover that Tobias was still holding me.

"You snore." He said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too." I said with a chuckle.

"I think it's rather cute."

"Yeah, and that's why I'll let it slide." I said sitting up and stretching, accompanied by a chorus of rustling. "I can't believe I went to sleep in my dress."

"It happened so fast last night." Tobias said, sitting up and placing his hand beneath my chin. "Much like the first night if I recall."

"Very much so." I agreed.

"You are amazing." He said suddenly, placing his hands either side of my face. "And I have been such a fool not to notice my true saviour." He whispered before kissing my lips lightly. "I have hurt you greatly." He said sadly, dropping his hands and looking away.

"Yes you have." I answered truthfully, but I took his chin gently and guided him back to look at me, "But I know it wasn't really you. It was you without your memories being duped by your maker. How could you doubt what he was telling you when all he informed you of were the good times?"

"How can you be so understanding?" He asked with wonder.

"Because I know the real you, and it may take time and I may get frustrated at times, but I know one day you'll have, if not all, then most of your memories back and you'll remember exactly who I am and what we are. You're my fiancé Tobias. My imprint, my true mate, I'm not ready to give up on you because you have amnesia. Because I know you'd fight just as hard for me if our roles were reversed."

"I see now. I see that you do this for me. You also do it for us, but it is for us and not you alone. I can not believe I had the audacity to call you selfish last night." He stated, appalled at his own behaviour.

"We were arguing." I pointed out. "People say stupid crap when they argue."

"You should not allow me to get off so lightly."

"Oh I'm not Fang Boy. You'd better believe years from now we could be arguing who's turn it was to put out the trash and I'll remind you of that time you called me selfish." I said with a grin.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"Cross my heart." I replied, making the relevant gesture.

Tobias laughed and I kissed his cheek just for the sheer hell of it.

"I'm going to have a shower." I informed him.

"Then I await your return." He replied.

"You'd better be here when I get back." I warned.

"I will." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead before I got off the bed and grabbed some clean clothes. The shower was probably the quickest of my life, just long enough to ensure I'd washed before I was out again and dressing.

I left the bathroom to find that Tobias had tidied around the chamber and was starting on breakfast.

"I thought it would work as somewhat of a peace offering toward your friends. I have been less than gracious to them."

"Yes you have. And you know they won't be as quick to forgive you as I have." I pointed out.

"I know." Tobias sighed. "But I must start somewhere."

"Well breakfast is a good place with my lot, especially if you've still got your mega kitchen skills." I reasoned.

"I will make a breakfast to truly impress them." Tobias declared.

"I'll just go unbolt the door ready."

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door followed by Malachite's entrance. He walked in, then froze when he saw Tobias. He felt caught now since it was obvious he was here, but he didn't want to be anywhere near Tobias either. How my beloved had treated him recently I didn't blame him, but then again, it hadn't really been Tobias and I was hoping he could employ some of his diplomacy now.

Tobias turned and froze when he saw Malachite and I held my breath as I felt the tension rise in the room.

"Ah! Malachite." Tobias said softly. "I believe I owe you an apology, or at the very least an explanation for the animosity I've shown you since my return."

Malachite didn't say anything, but his face spoke volumes. Right now it was sceptical with a slight air of amused curiosity.

"I put my feelings of anger down to the fact that you kissed Essie. That was not the reason, but in my confused state that is what I deduced my feelings to stem from. Now I believe there is a different reason. You did kiss Essie, but I do not blame you for that, she is after all the most beautiful woman in the world. My anger stems from the fact that you hurt her greatly when you left without a word and didn't give any indication of your whereabouts or well being. You hurt Essie a great deal in that time and that in turn hurt me.

"However I must bear in mind that you are still a child and would rather run from problems than confront them. Regardless of my reasons it was rude of me to treat you that way and I hope you can one day forgive me for the shameful way I have treated you."

Malachite frowned for a moment as he digested all that Tobias had said before he grinned widely.

"Hey Tobias, it's good to have you back. And you're right; I should have contacted Ess sooner. But you know how these things are. You don't call for a week and then you keep putting it off until two years have flown by." Malachite explained, looking a little uneasy.

"I understand." Tobias said sagely. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"You're cooking right?" Malachite asked looking at the spatula in Tobias' hand.

"Of course." Tobias said with a nod of his head.

"Then count me in." Mal declared, taking a seat at the table.

As Tobias went to the kitchen area to start on breakfast it was like a weird flash to a few years back when this was how we'd start every day other than when Tobias was away. It was actually quite a nice sense of daja vu. I was taken out of that past time when Laurana and Monty entered the room.

They each gave cheerful greetings until they spotted Tobias and paused.

"Tobias is making us breakfast this morning." I said cheerfully.

"Yes." Tobias said, turning to face us. "It is an attempt at an apology for the appalling way I have treated you all since returning from the tower. I know this hardly makes up for my behaviour, but I must start somewhere."

Monty looked unconvinced, but I guess that's because he didn't know Tobias, but Laurana smiled and said, "That is a start."

Monty took note of Laurana's reaction and seemed to re-evaluate the situation.

"I take it you're truly back old chap?" Monty asked.

"For the most part yes." Tobias replied. "There are still numerous gaps, but in time I'm sure I can fill them. The important thing is that I've remembered who I am now and not who I was two and a half thousand years ago."

"Are you seriously that old?" Monty exclaimed.

"No joking old chap, I am as old as the hills." Tobias replied without indication of being offended.

"That is ancient." Monty exclaimed.

"You werewolves, always insulting us of the extended years." Tobias joked.

Monty looked confused.

"I called him ancient the first time I found out how old he really is." I explained.

"Ah. Yes of course. You called him ancient too old girl?" Monty asked.

"I was sixteen at the time and not nearly as tactful as I am now." I replied.

"So not tactful in the slightest." Monty observed with a smirk.

"Nope." I answered with a grin.

"That's what I like to hear." Monty stated, holding his finger in the air. "So Tobias, if you are that old you must have thousands of amazing stories to tell."

"I must." Tobias laughed nervously. "However a lot escape me at the moment. Once I regain my full memory then I with regale you with many a tale, but for the time being the old story bank is, dare I say, empty."

"That is a shame. Well as soon as you remember, do share, especially if you have any stories that feature dear old Blighty." Monty requested.

"As soon as I remember old boy." Tobias promised.

Malachite sniggered.

"Something tickle your funny bone Mal?" Monty demanded.

"Nah. But acker you two. You're just so English." Malachite said through a fit of giggles.

"Because you don't sound peculiar in the slightest Taffy." Monty countered.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I talk." Malachite said firmly.

"I think you have a cute accent." Laurana said, patting Malachite on the head as if he resembled the eleven-year-old he really was.

Malachite beamed in Monty's direction, while Monty looked a little put out.

"I think you've got a cute accent too." Malachite informed Laurana. "But then again our languages are both so musical, maybe because both our countries are known for great singers. Maybe we could do a duet together."

"I'm not a very good singer." Laurana said quickly, her expression suggested that she was regretting paying Malachite the compliment now. "I like the English accent too. I think I'm just a sucker for British accents in general." She said with a shrug and both Monty and Malachite looked thoughtful on this statement.

I had no idea what was going on there, but I was sure they could sort it out amongst themselves. At the moment I was happy that I had my Tobias back, and even if he didn't have all his memories yet, he was my Tobias again.

Time seemed to move quickly after that, with my pack to concentrate on in the nights and Tobias to help during the day I could almost forget I was in Volterra apart from the compulsory Court sessions. But they were easy to deal with and it was rare I got called in to do anything and Aro hadn't even contemplated sending Tobias away again, but this was probably because he knew I'd cause a big fuss if he did.

I liked the fact that Tobias came to the practice area with me on the moon nights. The pack was a little wary at first, but once they got used to him while they were in wolf form it was ok. Actually I thought it was good they got used to the presence of a vampire since they might have to fight alongside the Volturi one day.

On new moon nights I spent a good night with Tobias, cuddling and kissing. We hadn't made love since he'd come back from the tower, but I knew he had a long way to go before he was fully recovered. I was quite content with his kisses and cuddles for the time being because he was acting like himself again. I'd much rather my Tobias and only cuddling as opposed to jerk Tobias and a lot of meaningless sex.

I was enjoying the cuddling very much, but I wouldn't turn him down if he wanted to take things further. This time around it was his turn to decide when he was ready to take things further physically, I felt that if I suggested it I would be pressurising him into it. Once he was ready he'd broach the subject, and until then I was enjoying his spine melting kisses.

Then nothing much happened for about a year once we'd fallen into routine, but as always, the Volturi were on hand to stir things up a little. I had been summoned to the Audience Chamber and I had no idea what Aro wanted from me, but it wasn't him I found waiting for me there. It was Saskia.

"Did you want me?" I asked.

"You said I should inform you when we come across new werewolves in the day and not leave it until after the moon rises." She stated.

"So you've found someone?" I asked.

"Yes." Saskia replied. "Follow me."

I followed Saskia down into the bowls of the castle and into the tunnel that led to the tower I'd been kept in. As we ran through the tunnel I had to wonder what this tower was really used for. I'd thought it was for humans, but now I was starting to think that it was a little more sinister than that. Maybe this was where they held wolf fights when they weren't making a big show of it like they did that time in the Arena. That would explain why they were observing Laurana and me, they were hoping to see us tear each other apart.

That made me feel angry, but I realised there was no point in bringing it up right now since I had a new wolf to deal with.

We ascended the incline to the door of the cell where Holly and a Wolf Hunter I hadn't seen before were standing guard.

"You locked him in?" I demanded of the three.

"He kept trying to run out." Holly explained.

I gave her a doubtful look as I stepped up to the door to look through the grille. I couldn't see him at first because he was huddled up near the furthest wall close to where the faucet was.

"You didn't give him any clothes?" I demanded.

"He will not allow us to enter to offer him anything." Holly explained, handing me a pile of clothes.

"Ok." I said, taking my robes off and handing them to Holly before clutching the clean clothes in my arms. "I'm going in."

Holly and the unknown hunter stood ready to unbolt the door. I shook my head at their overreaction.

"Don't lock the door." I said. "There's no need to."

"We'll determine that." Saskia stated.

"If you lock this door when I'm in there I'll tear your head off when I come back out." I said pleasantly.

Saskia huffed before motioning to Holly and unknown Wolf Hunter to slide the bolt. Holly swung the door open and I stepped into the tower once more. It felt eerier this time; perhaps it was due to my new revelation of what this tower was actually used for.

As soon as the door opened the boy's head had snapped up and now he was rushing for the door. I ghosted down the steps and stopped him.

"Not a good idea kid." I said softly. "You run out there now and those creeps by the door will kill you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Put these clothes on and I'll explain." I said, handing the clothes to him.

He looked at the clothes for a moment before pulling them on. Once he had his pants on I could take in his appearance more. He couldn't be more than sixteen; seventeen at the most, although it was hard to tell since the gauntness of the werewolves was starting to take its hold. His skin was the darkest I'd ever seen, although it was looking a little waxy, when I touched his head it felt like he had a fever that had nothing to do with the curse.

There was bruising along his left cheek along with a small gash and it was looking a little swollen.

"Did someone punch you?" I asked.

"The man pushed me into the wall." The boy answered, I couldn't place his accent but it sounded quite musical.

I let out a growl, the alpha in me already recognising a pack mate.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Essie, who are you?"

"Tariq." He said, shivering slightly in his oversized sweater.

"Well Tariq, if you stay calm and do as I tell you we can go somewhere a little more friendly than this hell hole." I informed him.

"Are you a jailor?" He asked looking a little afraid.

"Think of me more as a parole officer." I suggested.

"I'm on parole?" He asked looking startled.

"In a sense. Tell me Tariq, when was the last time you saw the moon?"

Tariq frowned.

"You can't remember can you?" I said softly.

Tariq shook his head.

"And that's worried you. Not to mention the fact you keep waking up in strange places naked and you have no idea how you get there." I said.

"Can you read my mind?" He gasped.

"Yeah actually I can. But I'm not doing it right now. I just know these things about you because I know what you are." I stated.

"And what is that?"

"A werewolf."

Tariq burst out laughing and I had to remember that not everyone grew up knowing that the supernatural world actually existed.

"I'm serious." I informed him. "You are a werewolf and those friendly guys out there are vampires."

"It's hard to believe." Tariq observed, still laughing.

"I know. But it's the truth." I said with a shrug.

"What are you?" He asked, eyeing me speculatively.

"I'm your alpha and I'm here to help you connect with your wolf."

"How do you do that?"

"I'll have to wait until tonight once you've changed, but basically I go into your mind and introduce your wolf half to your human half." I said, condensing it as much as I could.

"Go into my mind?"

"I'm a telepath_." I can speak into minds, but I can also read them and if I have to, enter them. _I explained.

Tariq's eyes widened for a moment, but then he nodded.

"I guess I'd better hear you out." He conceded.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll take you to get some food. I bet you're starving." I observed.

"I am." He agreed.

"Then come on." I said warmly, leading him up the steps.

To my relief Saskia hadn't closed the door but she didn't look happy when I stepped through with Tariq in tow.

"You can't take him." She said.

"He's my charge now, so yes I can." I said, taking my robes form Holly who was trying not to smile at Saskia's thunderous expression. "See you around." I said to them lightly.

I took Tariq's hand and guided him into the tunnel and into his future.

He was fairly easy to introduce to his wolf; I think it had a lot to do with preparation through the day, with Laurana and Monty aiding me in giving him advice. Or perhaps it was simply the fact that he'd been a werewolf longer than Laurana or Monty had been, although I would have thought that would make it harder to merge his two sides.

Whatever the reason he was soon running with the pack and seemed to enjoy every minuet of it. He was quite pleasant company once he was more settled with us and his sense of humour was wicked. After a couple of weeks of good meals he had lost the gauntness that came with the curse and looked much healthier.

The pack was growing and I had that sense of belonging once more and along with Tobias and Malachite I had that true sense of family. Since there were so many of us though it made meal times a bit awkward trying to cram around the small table, but in the end we decided to push all the furniture back and eat our meals picnic style on the floor. I didn't even care if the Volturi found out and made dog jokes because it just felt like we were a family and sitting on the floor we could eat together, including Malachite, and Tobias who didn't eat, but it was nice that he was part of this too.

Time moved on and Tobias memories seemed to be returning to him at an exponential rate and I knew it was only a matter of time before the dark deeds he had done in the distant past would catch up with him. I had no idea how it would affect him exactly but I knew in that time I would have to be there for him.

It was a new moon night it happened. I know that for a fact since I had gone asleep fairly early lying against Tobias' chest. I awoke sometime around two with the distinct feeling that something was wrong but I couldn't quite figure out what.

I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and it was the fact that Tobias didn't stir that alerted me that something was wrong with him. I looked to him to find him staring fixedly at the ceiling with his newly gold eyes. His face was held in a contortion of horror, guilt and torment.

"Tobias?" I said gently, placing my hand against his cheek.

He turned to me but he didn't lose the haunted look.

"I killed all those people." He whispered. "In the North Tower, after all those years of abstaining I killed all those people without a second's thought."

"Yes you did, and I'd be very disappointed in you if it weren't for the fact that you weren't you at the time. You weren't in there to guide your instincts away from what they wanted to do. Even if you'd been able to see the people and hear their…hear their screams I'm sure you wouldn't have killed them so easily. You knew the thought of killing humans was repulsive, but in the silent darkness with only the sporadic warmth and the tantalising aroma you didn't know it was humans."

"You make excuses for it." He whispered, dropping his head.

"I tell the truth." I replied, lifting his chin with my finger before I lightly kissed his forehead.

"Perhaps I can be excused the deaths of those poor people at the tower. Their deaths are mostly due to the actions of the Fire Twins, but they were not born when I carried out my other atrocities." He whispered.

"What atrocities?" I asked.

"Essie I…I did not tell you of a fraction of my deeds as the Volturi lure. All those countless lives, some taken in the most cruel of ways. I was a monster then and I am a monster now for forgetting I caused such untold misery."

"I… I… I don't think you really want comfort right now do you?" I observed.

Tobias shook his head miserably.

"You need to live through the guilt and the anguish, I understand, but I'm not gonna leave you do it alone." I announced.

"Essie… You must not suffer with me." Tobias moaned.

"Tobias. You're my imprint. I suffer with you regardless." I said, squeezing his hands. "I know this is gonna be hell, but we'll get through it." I promised.

Tobias shook his head.

"Hey, if I can survive a year here in Volterra on my own without going crazy I'm sure you can get through this. Come on." I said, pulling him against me. "I'll remember with you." I whispered, placing my palm to the side of his face.

"No!" Tobias gasped.

"I'm doing this Tobias." I said firmly.

Before he could protest further I closed my eyes and dove into his mind.

…_It was murky at first, but then a dark room swam into focus lit only by rush lights. There was blood everywhere and bodies, with Tobias standing in the middle of the room, blood all over him too as if he'd been swimming in it. I tried not to react to it for Tobias' sake, but it was hard not to._

"_It sickens me also." Tobias said, looking truly horrified behind his bloody mask._

_I had to adjust for a moment. Usually in these memories Tobias would be beside me while we watched his memory-self enact the memory, but this time he was embodying his memory. _

"_This is what the scene was like after a Bacchanalia. This is the very room we now reside in." He said sadly, and suddenly I recognised the shape of the window and the_ _placement of the door. "The others have gorged and gone to spend time alone with their mates or are generally rejoicing after such a feast, yet here I stand in the blood and the gore as if there is more I can take from the situation." _

"_Maybe it was the first indication that you knew there was more to the eternal life than killing and blood shed?" I suggested._

_Tobias shook his head._

"_This was purely down to me wanting more blood, more carnage, more of that magic gained when a heart beats its last. I was staying in hope that one of these poor souls might still be alive so I could take pleasure in the coup de grais." Tobias said harshly._

"_So you were evil and blood lusty, a typical vampire. I already knew that. But something made you change." I pointed out._

"_Look. The worst is yet to come." He whispered. _

_The door opened and a black girl walked in. Her clothing at once brought the word slave to my head despite the fact that I had no real knowledge of Ancient Roman fashions. She didn't seem to notice the state of the room at first, but then she gasped, and when she saw Tobias in all his bloodstained glory she choked back on a scream, caught in a truly terrible dilemma. She'd walked in on a massacre, but it had been perpetrated by one of her masters and this could very well end with her dead too if she didn't play this right._

"_See how she fears me?" Tobias asked. "That brings such illicit thrills, more so than sex ever did in life. To know this very second her body is working against her by filling it with delicious adrenaline. Fear flavours the blood so deliciously, and her breathing increasing as it does only draws my attention more to the arteries in her throat and the increased rate of her heart thrums like thunder in my ears, calling me forth to the heat and the sustenance promised by that terror rhythm."_

_I didn't know what to say to that as he suddenly went into hunting mode._

"_You should knock girl." He crooned in what sounded like English to me, but I also knew he was speaking some ancient language that the girl seemed shocked he could speak._

"_Please forgive me master. I will do anything in return." She said in a suggestive way and Tobias ghosted up to her. _

"_Anything?" He asked, standing behind her and running his fingers down the left side of her neck._

_I put my hand to the left side of my own neck as something suddenly struck me as familiar._

"_Yes master." The girl stammered, desire now mixing with the fear she felt as Tobias laid his lips to her neck._

"_How about your life?" Tobias asked softly, his lips brushing her skin as he ran his thumb along the right side of her jaw line. _

_The girl nodded a moment, lost in desire, but then she heard his words, but her panic came too late as Tobias clamped his hand over her mouth and bit into her throat. Blood trickled down over her shoulder, as Tobias seemed to nuzzle at her neck. If it wasn't for the blood it would have looked very intimate, until the venom kicked in. She began to thrash, but Tobias had his other arm locked tightly around her body and I winced at every snap of bone._

_Her upper body was crushed by the time he allowed her to fall to the floor. He stood over her body for a moment, licking the blood from his lips and revelling in the taste before he looked at me. Now it was present day Tobias looking through the mask of his former self._

"_Are you sure you want to see more?" He asked softly._

"_Do you remember what I told you a long time ago? That time we first shared a dream? I said I wanted to know every part of you, including the dark stuff. So show me. Show me it all. I want to know how you get from this," I said, gesturing as the mess of a room, "to the guy who walked into my Bio class twelve years ago." _

"_I will show you another of my dark deeds and then perhaps you will change your mind about viewing this." He said despondently. _

"_Try me." I challenged, holding out my hand._

_I managed to keep the grimace from my face when he took it with his blood stained one. _

"_Take me to your next memory." I commanded._

_The imagery changed and Tobias was no longer holding my hand. He was lying on a marble slab dressed in a crisp white tunic. I could hear the race of his heart as the venom began to choke it and silence it forever. The silence rang clear when his heart stopped and it was with monster movie slowness that he sat up. _

_There was the sound of movement from the far wall and I noticed that there was a man there who looked vaguely familiar sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead resting on his knees. But on hearing Tobias stir he looked up._

"_Tobias, you are…are you well?" The man asked._

_Tobias turned to look at him with unblinking eyes._

"_They are monsters here my lord. We must make our escape."_

_Tobias sniffed at the air then grinned. He moved fast, faster than I had ever witnessed him move, but then he was a newborn. He had borne down on the man and had him drained dry before the man could draw another breath._

_Then Tobias sat up and looked down at the mess of flesh and blood on the floor. Looked at the blood on his hands and splashed all down the front of his tunic. He let out a scream, a curse to the gods that hurt my ears. Then Aro entered and Tobias' head snapped around to him._

"_How do you feel?" Aro asked._

"_Cold. But my throat is on fire." Tobias replied, his voice raspy._

"_Do you want to feel warmth whilst cooling the fire of your throat?" Aro asked lightly._

_Tobias turned bright crimson eyes on Aro and nodded._

"_Then follow me." Aro said._

_We didn't travel, one minuet we were in the awakening room and the next we were in front of a wooden door that Aro opened. _

"_A gift for the newborn." Aro said, tapping Tobias lightly on the shoulder before opening the door._

_There was no stopping Tobias once he'd caught the scent and I followed him into a tower that looked very familiar. Although there was no faucet or toilet yet, it was definitely the tower I'd been imprisoned in. Down on the floor there was a dozen humans doing whatever humans did when they found themselves locked in a tower they couldn't escape from._

_As the newborn Tobias tore through them without thought I realised that I recognised a few of his soldiers amongst the other men, women and a child. That sent a chill through me to see him kill that child. That was just terrible and I couldn't even use the excuse that he was newborn even to myself. He had killed a child._

"_Now do you see?" Tobias asked, looking up at me as he stood in amongst the torn limbs and organs. "Do you see the monster I can be?"_

"_The monster you were." I correct, although I was finding it hard to control my voice right now._

"_I knew all these people, although I only realised after I had slaughtered them all. That man in the room where I rose, his name was Cariticus, my best friend since childhood, yet I tore him apart as if he was nothing. My soldiers, my loyal men who had fought bravely beside me only to fall prey to my hunger. People from the outlying areas of my territory, those I had sworn to protect, but who could protect them from me?"_

"_You did bad things, but you weren't the one who locked a newly awakened newborn in with people he knew. I bet Aro used it as leverage at some point." I said, finding a reason to hate Aro all over again._

_Tobias nodded. _

"_Then Aro was to blame for this as much as you. How could you control the hunger when so many humans were laid out for you on a plate?" I demanded._

_Tobias said nothing._

"_Ok. So you showed me all the dark stuff, now show me what turned you against all this blood shed?" I said, fighting back tears._

"_But there is more still to see." Tobias protested._

"_My guess is that up to the point where you changed your view it was more or less killing once a week sprinkled with the odd massacre. I saw you kill a child Tobias, unless at some point you slaughtered a whole bunch of orphans you can't get any lower than that." I said truthfully._

"_Very well. I will take you to what changed my mind." He said, as the scene began to shift. "I had been feeling dissatisfied by feeding for a while, but I had attributed this to the fact that I needed more blood, not that I wanted more in my life. It took a shock for me to realise the monster I had become." _

_It was raining and Tobias was crouched behind a rock in a slowly growing mud puddle as he watched the road. He was waiting for wary travellers on this horrible day, something to help him feel the warmth and stave off the dampness of the rain._

_There were two people travelling in heavy cloaks that were made heavier by the rain. Their steps were slightly ponderous, but it was clear they were trying to get somewhere._

_Tobias struck quickly, first taking down the man and then turning quickly on the woman as she tried to flee. He drained her, but then he raised his head frowning._

"_It was only after drinking her last drop that I realised the special magic in her blood. She was my descendent and I had killed her. My great-great-great granddaughter and I had slaughtered her at the side of the road and ensured her soul found no rest. She would walk the Earth forever as a restless spirit. And worst of all it was not only her I killed when I took her blood." Tobias murmured, laying his hand on her stomach. "She was not far into the pregnancy, but the child was there and I had murdered them both. As I watched the light fade from her hazel eyes I felt truly a monster and I no longer wished to be one. It was in that moment I decided there must be a better way and so I began my first protest against our way of life. I stopped feeding entirely." _

_Tobias stood and the scene began to shift again._

"_At first I stopped feeding entirely, but I broke down after a month and gorged myself. I realised I would not be able to do it in one go, and so I decided to start off with feeding once a fortnight, once I'd grown accustomed to that I pushed myself to wait out three weeks. It was painstakingly slow, but I ended up being able to wait out two months until I needed to feed._

"_The problem came when I wished to relinquish my duty as head lure. Aro would have none of it, thinking my reluctance to feed was merely a phase I was going through and I would come to my senses soon. But even after decades, Aro still wouldn't allow me to relinquish my role, even though I had all but sabotaged any gathering mission I had been on since my epiphany._

"_It was around this time that Aro decided to turn his attention to the barbarian lands of the north. He reasoned that there were immortals that lived there also and besides, there would be fresh new humans who had no inkling of what we were and would offer their necks to us gladly. This was something I was utilised for since I could breach that language barrier." Tobias finished warily._

_The scene shifted into focus and we were in a winter wilderness with an alpine forest behind us and mountains on every side. There was an enormous river that thundered past, disappearing into the forest. Before us was a flat plane that was probably a beautiful meadow in the summer, but right now it was covered in a blanket of white that stretched all the way to a round hill. There was a ring of sharp logs around the bottom with a ditch just behind them before the steep rise of the hill. There was another row of sharp logs before a solid log fence and only one entrance into the village of round mud huts with thatch roofs. There was wood fire in the air and the scents and sounds of humans getting on with their lives. _

_It was a frigid day with the clouds thick in the sky with the promise of more snow. Four figures emerged from the cover of the forest, Aro, Caius, Marcus and Tobias, who walked slightly ahead of the others, although he looked deeply sad and as if he would rather be anywhere but here._

_They walked to the middle of the plane and stopped. They looked up to the village where the noises of every day cut off abruptly as shouts went around the village. After a few minuets two people emerged from the village and came down the ramp to the waiting vampires. They were a man and woman; both dressed similar with thick fur cloaks, muted green wool tunics and brown wool trousers. The woman's brown hair was pulled back into one thick braid tied off with leather cord, while the man's ginger hair was loose, but he'd plaited his beard. His weathered hand never left the sword at his belt as the two eyed the vampires suspiciously. _

_They walked up to the vampires and stopped within talking distance._

_I gasped slightly when I recognised that the woman was Marlin and I suddenly realised the significance of this memory._

_Marlin seemed to be studying the vampires as the man glared at them with open hostility._

_Aro smiled at them both as if he were welcoming old friends then spoke in his most honeyed tones._

"_Greetings to you barbarians of the north. We come to offer you a hand of friendship." He cooed._

_Ok, that nearly made me laugh. It was almost like, 'we come in peace' and anyone who says that usually doesn't mean it. _

_Marlin started speaking and I couldn't understand her at first, but this was Tobias' memory and soon his power kicked in and I could understand her._

"_-stand you. I do not speak the languages of the south men. I am Magarax the healer and I speak for my people." She said in a strong clear voice that showed no hint of fear._

"_Greetings Magarax the Healer." Tobias said despondently in her language without really paying attention to her. "I am Tobias of the Volturi and these are my masters, Aro, Marcus and Caius. We mean you no harm. We only wish to talk to you. We have a proposition for you." _

_Marlin looked shocked that Tobias could speak her language, but she was also quick and knew that this was more convenient than having to mime. She folded her arms looking angry._

"_I do not make deals with demons." She hissed._

"_Demons?" Tobias asked, looking slightly amused and he looked at her for the first time. "Why would you call us that?"_

"_You are demons. You have no life force. You are like walking rocks. What are you?"_

_Aro asked Tobias what was going on and Tobias replied flatly, dropping back into his disinterested mode. On hearing Marlin's suspicions Aro laughed delightedly, before giving a reply that made Tobias look worried._

_He turned back to Marlin to translate._

"_Master Aro." Tobias paused and took another breath. "Master Aro said that since you seem to know what we are already then we can do away with the pretence. We are vampires, and you are right, we are not mortal creatures, but nor are we demons. We come here in an act of friendship to offer you protection from the humans of our land who wish to steal your land from you."_

"_What's the price?" Marlin demanded, there was a reason she was the wise woman of her tribe._

"_We have to drink blood in order to continue our existence. If we protect you from the humans of our land you will allow us to feed from members of your people when we so desire it." Tobias explained in the same flat monotone._

"_And will my people survive these 'feedings'?" She demanded._

_Tobias shot Aro a look before saying in a quick low whisper._

"_I am supposed to win you over through subterfuge, but I believe you will see through any such lies and therefore I will be entirely honest with you. Whomever you forfeit for the blood tax will die." He said quickly._

"_So we become your slaves." Marlin hissed, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. _

"_You will be safe from the tyranny of Rome." Tobias pointed out._

"_Only to be enslaved by another empire of monsters." Marlin countered. "No. My people will not submit. We will never willingly be enslaved. You will have to fight us, and we will fight to the death for our freedom."_

"_I urge you to reconsider. Aro will not think twice about annihilating your entire race, if only to stand as an example to those who should wish to stand against the might of the Volturi." Tobias said urgently._

"_We will not submit." Marlin said firmly. "If it is to be war, so be it. We will meet you on the field of battle when the snows thaw."_

"_Please reconsider your eminence. I should think your people would prefer a chance at life than to be given certain death."_

"_Then you do not know my people." Marlin said stoically. "We will meet you when the snows thaw."_

_Tobias looked angry that she wouldn't comply, but also upset. He knew deep down that this brave healer should not die at the hands of his people, but she was being stubborn and there was no way an army of humans could stand against even a handful of the Volturi. _

_Tobias explained the situation to the brothers who began to glare at Marlin as they realised these barbarians weren't going to be the pushovers they'd expected. To her credit Marlin matched them glare for glare and I realised that Marlin could be a right bad ass when she wanted to be. _

_The brothers deliberated, and it was obvious what the outcome would be, even if I didn't already know how it ended._

_Tobias broke from the huddle and sighed. He turned his dark red eyes on Marlin and seemed to wince before he could bring himself to say it._

"_So be it. We return when the snows thaw." He announced._

_And then the Volturi were gone._

_There seemed to be a time jump because suddenly the snows were gone, seen only on the tops of the highest hills, and the sky was blue above, shimmering with the frostiness of winter. _

_I counted forty warriors lined up ready for battle, and despite the chill in the air they were all naked, with only their swords and the odd piece of jewellery. And of course the blue whorls that covered their bodies in interesting designs that probably had some significance that I didn't know about. Although I did know why thy fought naked, or at least I thought I did. I remembered reading somewhere that Celtic warriors fought naked because they believed that the gods controlled the fates of men and if the gods wanted you to die in battle no amount of armour would help. _

_Marlin was there too, dressed in a robe of fine white wool that I don't think had been died or treated much beyond weaving. She was moving along the line blessing each warrior in turn. When she reached Burrakk she kissed him passionately and I realised she hadn't expected to survive the day. She'd known they would all die, but the men would die in glorious battle, which was what the gods required of them. Better dead and free than alive and enslaved. If only she'd known how this would truly end. _

_Marlin went to take point in a line of nine people who were dressed in the standard clothes Marlin had been wearing before, but they each had a strip of white cloth tied around their waist, I guessed these were here to help Marlin since she feared so many would die that day. Marlin took her fur cloak from one of her assistants to wear while she waited to be needed._

_As the Volturi emerged from the wood numbering only ten if you counted the brothers and Tobias, the warriors seemed to take this as a good sign, but Marlin didn't. It seemed to worry her and the sky suddenly darkened overhead. _

_Wow, when she'd said she'd had the ability to control the weather before she was a vampire I hadn't realised it had been that powerful. It was amazing. But I didn't have time to marvel at it as the Volturi lined up wearing nothing more than fine white tunics and not a single weapon in sight. _

_Then Marlin must have got a hold of herself for the sky suddenly cleared and this made the Volturi sparkle. The warriors looked a little startled at first, but then they looked determined as they decided to take out this strange foe no matter what._

_Burrakk gave the order and the men charged, shouting their war cries that echoed off the distant mountains. _

_The battle only lasted so long because the Volturi were toying with the men. Marlin and her team moved among the fighting men to tend the dead and dying. I held my breath in horror as Felix grabbed hold of the back of her neck as she was tending the dead body of a man who was in a particularly sorry state. _

_But as Felix lifted her off the floor she swung up with the sword she'd taken from the fallen warrior. If Felix had been human she would have skewered him right through the gut, but the sword shattered against his diamond hard skin and she was left holding the hilt in shock. Felix grinned at her before wrapping the fingers of his other hand around her wrist gently before he began to squeeze. _

_Marlin dropped the sword, but to her credit she didn't whimper. She was a bad ass, because I would have let out some indication of pain if that was my wrist Felix was slowly crushing. Marlin seemed to know in that second that she was about to die and she fixed Felix with a steely gaze, determined to die with the dignity of her people intact. _

_Felix opened his mouth and moved in for the kill with exaggerated slowness, but Tobias appeared between them suddenly with his hand on Felix wrist. Tobias had a stern look on his face as he shook his head. _

"_Allow them to attend their dead." Tobias ordered._

_Felix looked as if he wanted to argue, but he dropped Marlin and she slumped to the floor. She sat there a moment looking a little dazed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Tobias put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with concern. Marlin looked up at him in confusion._

"_Did he hurt you?" He asked softly._

_Marlin shook her head._

"_Then go tend your dead while you can." He advised before flitting off back to the sidelines where he'd been staying out of the pointless fray. _

_Marlin went back to tending the dead, but soon all the men were dead, including the two who had been helping Marlin, but the vampires waited until the eight women had laid out the dead warriors with their weapons to hand, before rounding them up and arranging them into a line. I had to admire the dignity and solemnity with which the women acted despite the fact they knew what would come next. After all, it was only the men they had killed._

_The women had a resigned air about them now. They knew the rules of conquest. They were the prizes of their captors and their bodies would be used until they could give no more and then they would be killed. _

_Marlin stood slightly ahead of the other women as if she could protect them, and if the Volturi had been human men I would have had no doubt that she could._

_Aro stopped in front of her and smiled slightly when he recognised her as the leader. He bent his ear to Tobias who rolled his eyes at the pantomime before he whispered in Aro's ear._

"_Good morning ladies." Aro said in Marlin's language, although it sounded a little garbled because the rhythm was a little different and he didn't know which words needed most emphasis. "I am Aro and I wish to tell you that there is no need to fear us. No harm will come to you and we will not rape you if you co-operate."_

_Marlin glared at Aro, obviously not trusting him, but then her eyes flickered to Tobias as he turned his head away in shame. He shook his head at the absurdity of Aro's words and his movement seemed to fascinate Marlin. _

_Aro whispered to Tobias and Tobias whispered back, he looked like he was in a thunderous mood and if he had become disillusioned by the whole vampire life-style by this point in time then this would make him angry._

_Aro was still smiling mildly as he straightened up and addressed the women once more._

"_Would the one known as 'Magarax the Healer' step forward." He declared as if he didn't recognise her standing right in front of him._

_There was a susurration from the women and it looked as if the tall skinny one with the same shade of hair as Marlin was going to step forward, but Marlin held her hand up in a signal before stepping forward herself and declaring, _

"_I am Magarax. Do with me as you will." _

_Aro smiled at Marlin while looking pointedly at Tobias. Tobias quickly translated and Aro laughed before placing his hand against her cheek. He smiled sweetly at her as he said, "But that's what I plan to do my dear." _

_And Marlin flinched slightly at his cold touch as Tobias translated. It was most likely she thought Aro was examining the merchandise, although I suppose he was in a way, just not in the way she was thinking. Knowing Aro's gift it was obvious he was scanning her memories. For what I had no idea. _

_Aro looked at Marlin thoughtfully for a moment, but then he shook his head and moved on to scan the other women. He seemed a little disappointed by the time he'd finished. He turned from the humans and to the guard who at this point in time appeared to be all male, unless he had only brought the men with him on this particular quest. I wasn't quite sure and Tobias was too involved in his memory for me to ask any questions._

"_Have your fun!" Aro declared and the guard grinned widely._

_Aro_ _and the other brothers prepared to leave as the guard began to serge forward, but all this time Tobias seemed to be having a conflict of conscience before he settled on the right thought. _

"_No!" He snarled, standing between Marlin and the guard._

_The brothers paused and turned to regard Tobias warily as the guard paused in confusion._

"_Is there something wrong Tobias?" Aro asked, as if Tobias was an unruly child who was playing up just as expected. _

"_Is there really a need to kill them?" He asked in a reasonable tone. "We have fed enough this day, can we not let them be?"_

"_You know full well we can not suffer them to live. They are witnesses to what transpired here today and the Volturi leave no human witnesses." Caius said flatly._

"_The people here believe monsters to be in existence regardless. Our presence here this day will have no bearing on what they already think is true." Tobias countered._

"_We leave no human witnesses." Caius said firmly._

_At Caius' words the guard began to move again, but Aro held up his hand to halt them. They stopped, but they were on edge with anticipation. Aro was looking thoughtfully at the women and Marlin in particular._

"_They can not remain human." Aro said carefully. "But they have nothing to add to the cause, so why recruit them?"_

_Tobias glared at Aro and I had a feeling he was ready to fight the entire guard to protect the women if he had to._

"_Unless." Aro said offhand, dangling the condition in front of Tobias like a carrot. _

"_Unless what?" Tobias asked when the pause became unbearable. _

"_Magarax believes she is able to bend the weather to her will." Aro explained._

"_Aro. You know how superstitious humans can be." Caius scoffed. "Especially these barbarians."_

"_At ease brother, I believe that she may truly have a gift. If she can indeed control the weather think of the boon it will be to our campaigns." Aro said with a smile._

"_If she can indeed control the weather." Caius said sourly._

_Tobias turned to Marlin and asked in a quick low voice, "Can you control the weather?"_

_Marlin blinked in surprise since she'd been unable to follow the conversation and had no idea what was going on. _

"_Yes." She answered, and without waiting to be prompted she closed her eyes and thunderclouds began to gather thick and dark overhead._

_They churned and boiled and flashed as lightning built up within. With what seemed like very little effort she pointed her finger at the cloud then dropped her arm quickly until her finger was pointing at the small rock next to Felix. Lightning shot down the path she indicated in one thick, blinding line and struck the rock, causing it to crack and sizzle. Felix leapt back in fright and Marlin grinned at being able to exact a little vengeance for earlier._

_The brothers looked impressed as Marlin swept her hands above her head and the skies cleared. The sun glinted off diamond skin once more as Aro regarded Marlin with a new found hunger._

"_I think we have a better proposition." Aro declared. "Tobias, the Weather Witch is your responsibility, ensure that you both arrive in Volterra safely."_

_Tobias didn't look too happy with this arrangement, but he nodded his head regardless. _

"_But what of the others?" He asked._

"_We will see to their transportation. Worry not about them, just see to it that you get the good witch Magarax to Volterra promptly." Aro said in a no nonsense manner._

_Tobias sighed, realising he had run his quota of getting his way this trip, and nodded his head before turning to Magarax. He placed his hands either side of her face before saying, "If you want to live you will do exactly as I ask."_

_I don't know what Marlin saw in his eyes, but she agreed without hesitation._

"_Take a hold of my neck." He said._

_Marlin did so and he pulled her up into his arms, holding her securely to his body. He tucked her cloak around her to ensure that she was warm and I couldn't help observing the fact that he was already acting like a big brother to her. _

"_You may wish to close your eyes unless you'd like to see the world move at a blur." Tobias advised._

_Marlin made a show of keeping her eyes open which made Tobias chuckle softly as he began to ghost away. _

_The scene melted and Tobias was beside me now._

"_We ran for two days." He explained, "But I was the fastest of the Volturi and I would reach Volterra sooner than the rest. I had to stop to feed since I had not done so at the battle and so I took advantage of Marlin's need to sleep. I misjudged slightly and we reached Volterra as the sun reared over the hill. I was unable to cross the plane in the strong sunlight and Marlin said that she didn't have the feel for the climate as yet and would not be able to create convenient cloud cover. _

"_We spent the day camped out in the shade of a rock. From Marlin's question of why I had no heartbeat, I found myself telling her my life story and what the Volturi had done when first I awakened, I did not wish to scare her, but she deserved to know her fate._

"_From there I told her of why Aro wanted her and then I confessed that I did not wish to see her made vampire and if I thought we had a hope I would steal her away from_ _Volterra, but Demetri had already been recruited at that point and if she was to be Volturi then it was better I remain in favour in order to protect her. And there confusion stemmed for I had no idea why I wished to protect her, only that I had to."_

"_She's your sister, you knew that even then." I cut in._

"_Yes. That is the reason, but at the time it was confusion. She had me promise that I would not leave her alone whilst we were in Volterra and it was easy to promise this for I had an idea that Aro wished me to train her, that was why he asked me to transport her. After a while she fell asleep and I waited until fully dark to rouse her. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the castle. _

"_Then there were all the preliminaries before the day of the big change. All the brothers would bite a new recruit, as if solidifying their claim on the individual as a Triumvirate. Once they did the biting they would leave the care of the person in the hands of their appointed trainer, in this case me._

"_I had to tend to her through the fire of transformation, but as the final hour drew to a close I was called from the room so Aro could take the credit. There was no complaint to make for that was how things were done. I would have protested had I known they planned to put Helleck, Marlin's cousin, in the room as her first meal, or any of her people come to that. _

"_She was unable to resist feeding from Helleck since she had awakened with the scent of the blood in her nose, but when Aro offered her a solution to the cold of her body and the fire in her throat she refused and told him off for making her kill Helleck." Tobias sighed happily. "You should have seen the look on his face." He mused as Aro's flabbergasted face floated in front of us. _

"_And so Marlin was recruited and we became as thick as thieves. I'm sure Aro would have been rid of us if we hadn't made such a formidable team in apprehending vampires who were proving to be a menace. Marlin from the start seemed able to last the two months as did I and we always tried to ensure the humans we killed were guilty of appalling crimes, but still it was human lives we took and this seemed to weigh heavily on Marlin's soul. But it was only with the arrival of Carlisle that we finally had a ray of_ _hope, some indication that we had no need of human blood._

"_At first it was hard to make the switch, but it became easier with every passing year, especially when we left Volterra behind. We travelled Europe at first, starting with the German Court. German was the first modern language that Marlin learnt after leaving Volterra and that's why there are still traces of it in whatever language she speaks to this day. _

"_Once travel became more efficient we travelled the Americas for a while, first the north, then the rain forests in the south. We have been to all corners of the world, but it was only when we started building our family around us that we found the place we belonged. First Layla, who we rescued from the very place we had escaped centuries before, and then we came across Ebony who was like nothing we had seen before, but we knew we could not give her over to the mercy of the Volturi. Sarrin and Evan were the last addition, mainly for the convenience that they looked old enough to be our parents,_ _but also because being part of a bigger clan meant more protection for them since there are carnivores out their who see it as their duty to eradicate us vegetarians whenever they can. We were a strange looking bunch, but we were family." Tobias said in wistful reminiscence._

"_Then some wolf brat from the Res came in and disrupted all that." I said with a laugh._

"_I would hardly call you a disruption." Tobias said, taking my hand and smiling at me._

"_Thanks." I said._

"_So that is my story and my years as a vegetarian can hardly make up for the decadence of my youth." He said sadly._

"_The point is that you know you haven't made up for it yet, but you're working toward it." I stated._

"_But those people in the tower, it has put me right back to square one." Tobias said in despair._

"_I don't know how this road to redemption thing works, but I don't think it's like that." I observed. "I think it's more that you have to work through it in your mind and redeem yourself little by little until one day you'll find yourself at peace."_

"Perhaps you are right." Tobias conceded, although he didn't look entirely convinced."Essie!" A voice called from outside world, and I felt something nudge my shoulder…

I awoke quickly, maybe a little too quickly and it took me a moment to adjust to the real world. Was there really a floating sneaker tapping against my shoulder?

Yes there was! I growled in annoyance as I grabbed it out of the air and glared at it before glaring at Malachite who still had his hand held in the air where he'd been using his fingers to guide the sneaker.

"What the hell Mal?" I demanded.

"It was the best I could think of." Malachite answered looking a little guilty. "Laurana was worried about the two of you when we walked in and found you sitting up on the bed but completely out of it. I tried shaking you but you nearly took a chunk out of my hand and I remembered you don't like to be moved when you're asleep, so I tried using my telepathy to shake you awake, but I guess your edict still stands because it wouldn't work. The only option was to poke you with a stick or float something at you. But we didn't have a stick."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked with a yawn, breaking off his explanation before it got any more bizarre.

"It's breakfast time." Malachite said happily.

I gave him a doubtful look before I looked to the window to see the sun streaming through.

"So it is." I said, "God, I didn't notice the time go by, did you?" I asked Tobias.

Tobias was looking a little shell shocked, but he managed to shake his head.

"What were you doing anyway?" Malachite asked.

"Secret telepath stuff that's none of your business young man." I snapped.

Malachite grinned, grabbing the wrong end of the stick just as I'd planned.

"Laurana, do you mind making breakfast this morning?" I asked.

"Of course not Ess." She said cheerfully, but she seemed to sense that I was worried about Tobias.

As much as I loved our little family, sometimes Tobias and me needed a little us time. Like that day we could have done with discussing the dream, but I could hardly kick my pack out since there was no other communal place they could congregate, but me Tobias had nowhere else to go. If any of the others wanted alone time they'd go to their room, but this was our room. I was in two minds of requesting some form of communal room that we could use as a pack, but I was worried the others would feel offended if I did this since it might look like I didn't want them in my room at all.

Which wasn't the case, but for days like today when I needed to talk to Tobias desperately it would have come in handy. I was almost glad when it was time for Court, mainly because it meant that they'd clear out of the room and I wouldn't see them until the morning.

Laurana seemed to be hanging back and once the boys had cleared out she said, "You know what would be good Ess. If you could ask Aro to give us our own place where we can hang out. Not that I've got anything against your room, but it would be nice to have somewhere to hang when you're out of your room or sleeping."

"Oh, ok. I'll see what I can do." I said with a smile, knowing she'd done this to solve my inner dilemma.

I don't know how she knew, but Laurana seemed to be getting pretty good at reading me.

Laurana smiled then left, leaving Tobias and me alone.

"We need to talk after Court." I stated.

"I know." Tobias said. "I've been wanting to all day but was wary to broach the subject with the others here."

"Yeah I know." I said softly. "And don't worry, we'll see if we can get something sorted out about a place for the pack."

"I do not have a problem with them being here as such…" Tobias began.

"But sometimes our own space would be nice." I said.

"Yes."

"Then I'll ask Aro tonight." I promised.

I did ask Aro and he was quite happy to create a place for the pack to go, but we would have to wait a while. He planned to build a house for the pack out at the practice area with enough rooms so that new editions could be catered to immediately. I liked this idea because it would mean the wolves in question could be taken straight there and I'd never have to enter that dread tower ever again.

Since it was the night after the new moon I didn't need to run that night since my pack didn't have their forced transformations. It meant I could talk to Tobias and we managed to work through a lot of things about his past and to my surprise it was dawn and more or less time to get up.

But the funny thing was I didn't feel all that tired because I was happy to be helping Tobias through this, and it took a while, but he was starting to make progress, soon he'd have all his views back in line with what they were before those bitches screwed his mind over in the first place.

Time moved on again and to everyone other than myself, Tobias was completely back to normal. It was only on the privacy of the dreamscape that we could discuss his fears, but I could only enter his mind while awake. This was probably for the best since it meant I could navigate better. He was making slow progress, but I knew he'd get better some day. We just had to get back to normal as much as possible.

We still hadn't made love since he'd returned from the tower, but since he was working through some dark shit I could see why he wouldn't want to. Besides he was feeling appalled at himself and felt he had to punish himself in little ways. I could kinda see his point there too. I was happy with just the cuddles and kisses that he felt was a compromise in the fact that he didn't need to punish me while punishing himself. As long as I had at least a little physical contact with him I was happy.

On the pack house front, I think they finished it just in time. The paint was still wet but Laurana, Monty and Tariq were already moved in when Saskia paid us a visit carting the big metal box behind her.

I repressed the growl that rose in my throat over the fact that she was using the box, but I suppose it was better than having to go to the tower.

"New deliveries." She said flatly.

"Let them out." I said with a sigh.

Saskia shook her head at me as she opened the box' door. The people didn't emerge. I looked into the box to see two Indian girls huddled up together at the back. Surprise, surprise they were naked. What was with the Wolf Hunters and not giving the Children of the Moon clothes when they returned to human form?

I went into the house and grabbed two blankets before I returned outside and poked my head into the box once more.

"Hey there." I called.

One of the girls looked up at me in confusion.

"You speak English?"

The girl shook her head.

"Tobias, I could do with your help." I called.

Tobias ghosted up to my side; He was wearing his robes with the hood up so his skin wouldn't catch the sun.

"Yes my love?" He said promptly.

"I need you to translate what I say. They're Indian but I don't know what particular language they speak, but they don't know English." I explained.

"Very well." Tobias said as he went to stick his head in the box, but I stopped him.

"They're naked so they might not appreciate you looking at them." I pointed out.

"Of course." Tobias observed.

He straightened up and stood next to the box so his voice would carry clearly inside but he wouldn't make the girls feel vulnerable.

He tried two different languages before the girl who'd looked up replied in the same language.

"What would you like to tell them?" Tobias asked.

"Tell them my name and I'm brining some blankets in for them then they can come into the house where we can talk about all this in comfort."

Tobias translated what I said and the girl who had looked up listened thoughtfully, then she nodded her head while replying.

"She said to go right in."

I went in and handed the blankets to the confident girl since the other was still huddled up.

"I'll wait for you outside." I informed her.

Tobias translated from outside and the girl nodded her head.

I smiled at her before I left the box and stood next to Tobias while I waited for them to emerge. They were chattering in the cage but I didn't ask Tobias to translate because it was probably a private conversation.

_They're coming out._ Tobias informed me silently.

I nodded my head and pushed myself off the box and went to greet the girls as they emerged. They were either twins or sisters with a very close resemblance. They had tied the blankets like saris about them and it looked quite effective. The confident one had her arm around the shy one who was still hunched up while standing.

"Would you like to come in?" I said, indicating the house.

Both the girls looked up at the house and seemed to understand my meaning as they entered without needing Tobias to translate. Tobias and I followed them in and they were looking around with interest at the mosaic that adorned the one wall, on the whole it was rather tasteful, depicting the story of Romulus and Remus, which was one of the nicer wolf legends they could have gone with.

I indicated the table and the girls took a seat side-by-side while Tobias and I sat opposite.

"Ok, the language barrier is going to be problem here, but Tobias is going to translate for us." I explained.

Tobias translated and the confident girl nodded.

"I guess the first thing we should do is introduce ourselves." I said. "Essie." I said, indicating myself.

Tobias gave a brief translation before pointing at himself and saying his name.

"Chandra." The confident girl said, indicating herself. "Sandhya." She said, indicating the quiet girl.

"Well it's good to meet you both, although I wish it was under better circumstances." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Tobias translated and Chandra nodded while Sandhya continued to look at the tabletop.

"Well I guess I should ask you, when was the last time you saw the moon?"

Tobias translated and both girls looked at me in shock.

"It's been a while I bet and you have no idea why and you keep waking up in the strangest of places naked." I continued, going for the direct route since it had seemed to work so well with Tariq.

Tobias translated and Chandra nodded again.

"Do you know what a werewolf is?" I asked wondering if Tobias had an adequate translation.

"Like the wolf man in the movies?" Sandhya asked while Chandra gave her a stinking look.

"So you speak English?" I asked.

"Yes. And Chandra does too, but she refuses to use it." Sandhya explained.

"So I don't really need Tobias to translate." I asked with a frown.

"Only what Chandra says." Sandhya informed me. "What were you saying about werewolves?"

"Hate to tell you girls but you are werewolves. But lucky for you the Volturi no longer kill you on sight." I explained.

I went on to explain everything to them and Chandra even gave up on the not talking English thing for an hour or two just to get all the facts straight. They didn't seem too disturbed by the idea, more like relieved they had an explanation for their strange behaviour of late.

They were the easiest so far to introduce to their wolves, and I even had to fight them both at once to begin with. I guess it was the relief that they weren't going mad, although I didn't know what they thought was going on if this was a better alternative.

Incidentally they're sisters, not twins, although there is only eighteen months between them and Chandra is the eldest. They fit into the pack fairly well and were impressed with their rooms and the house in general. I had to agree with them, the house was great.

There were twenty bedrooms in all, each with its own en-suite shower and toilet. There was also a room with an enormous bath for if you wanted to soak. Each room contained a fair-sized bed and were decorated in red velvets and white silks, it was very sumptuous and very Romanesque. Plus they had a nice dark coloured mat at the foot of the bed so the werewolves could go asleep as wolves and wake up in the comfort of their own rooms.

The bedrooms and the bathroom were on the first floor. The ground floor was more or less open plan. There were windows on two of the adjacent walls that allowed the sunlight to stream in, but there were blinds that could be pulled down of need be. There was a big kitchen, that Laurana absolutely loved, which was penned in by the dark marble serving counter. Then there was the dining table that could have sat thirty people while still maintaining an intimate air. You could see every occupant of the house gathering around to break bread and discuss his or her day over a big meal.

You had to step down into the sitting area, but it was full of comfy sofas and cushions in a big semi circle that meant everyone had a good view of the 62" flat screen for just watching TV or having a movie night.

The best part was outside. There was a patio for if we wished to eat outside on the warm nights when the moon was new, but there was the most epic thing of all. The thing that I hadn't realised I'd been missing. There was a ginourmous swimming pool, one of those huge lily-pad types hotels that cater to families like to have. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed swimming until the day I got to swim in it for the first time and it brought back such great memories of being home on the Res I had to be practically dragged out of it when it was time for Court.

The pool itself was open to the air, but there was also a sunshade that could be winched over so the vamps could use it as well without their sparkle being noticed from above. It actually led to a lot of bonding between the wolves and the Volturi and that was a good thing since we'd have to work together at some point in the future.

After that Saskia always brought new wolves to me fully clothed and relatively unharmed. I guess I couldn't ask for more from her. There were now ten members to the pack, other than me.

First to join after the Suresh sisters was Eli, a fellow American, although he was from the Deep South. He had been a priest taking a holiday in Romania when he'd been attacked. He'd already had some inkling that he had the wolf curse and had taken the precaution of locking himself somewhere secure at nights. He had been a little hesitant at first, but once he'd been introduced to his wolf he'd realised it wasn't quite the curse he'd imagined. He's actually the oldest of the pack, having been forty when he was changed. His salt and pepper hair is actually repeated in his wolf fur and this was when I knew for certain that the Children of the Moon retain their hair colour when they transform.

Next was Elvira, a small Spanish woman who had been close to death when the Wolf Hunters brought her in. I was in two minds of whether it wouldn't have been kinder to allow her to go, but my conscience stepped in just in time and I introduced her to her wolf. It took a little while to get her looking healthy, but once she was she was a blessing to the household. I guess she's become something of a mother figure since she is the oldest of the girls, although to be honest I think she shares the role with Laurana.

Next was Heather, a fiery Scottish redhead who gave the Wolf Hunters what for when they brought her in. It took a while for her to believe that we were on her side, but once she was sure, you couldn't ask for a more loyal ally. If I ever do go into battle with the pack and we had to break into two squadrons, I'd like Heather to run Beta since she seemed quick in picking up the manoeuvres and seemed to have a feel to unannounced change in formation.

Then there was Rudolph, the cheeky twenty-something from Düsseldorf who liked to be called Dolph. After being introduced to his wolf he seemed to gain a zest for life that had him try it on with every one of the girls before he set his little heart on Heather, but so far she had shot down every advance he'd made. But that didn't seem to deter him; in fact I think it made him put all the more effort into trying to seduce. Whenever we broke into two teams, which we were experimenting with now since there were so many of us, it was always wisest to put him in with Laurana's group and as far away from Heather as possible.

The most recent addition is Zora, a dark blond girl from Romania. She is very quiet but it's just her way. She interacts with the pack, but never says anything unless it's really relevant. She may not talk much but she's a really good listener. I guess she's the agony aunt of the group. She runs Beta for Laurana whenever Monty is getting on her nerves and she wants to punish him a little. As of yet I don't know if there is anything going on between Monty and Laurana, but they're certainly giving people the wrong idea if there's not.

The pack was growing and relations with the vamps seemed to be getting better, so things were looking good here in Volterra. The vamps would even join us now and again, which I thought was good because it got the pack used to their scents and working with the vamps. The most keen was Jane, which was a little weird, but I guess it was something new for her to try.

Actually Jane and I were friends again, or at least to the extent that we were friends before I read the Fire Twins. I'd given it a lot of thought and I realised that Jane was as loyal to me as she could be. Of course she'd always put Aro first, as far as she was concerned he was her father and her boss. That had to put him at the top of the list. Aro would have found out about Hunter anyway, I guess it was easier to blame it all on her rather than on my own slip-up that had aroused Aro's suspicion in the first place. For this reason I'd started to hang with her again, especially when she was around at the pack house. She was the one the pack was most wary of at first and since I wanted the wolves and the vamps to get along I thought I should set an example. She was now the pack's favourite vampire after Tobias and Malachite.

Tobias and I kept our room, well it was bigger then any of the ones at the pack house, and besides I felt that distancing myself at least this little bit might help them form a stronger pack. I liked to see myself as more of a part time alpha. I think Laurana had the ability to lead the pack herself, other than introducing the human to their wolf I was very nearly not needed anymore. That was slightly upsetting but also a relief, it meant the pack didn't tie me here if I ever had an opportunity to leave, not that I could see that happening soon.

I had sad news from home around the spring of 2063, Grandpa Billy passed away. It was nothing sinister, he had died peacefully in his sleep of old age, but I felt angry that I couldn't go back to say my goodbyes. Not that it would have been a good idea even if I thought Aro would allow me, after all Hunter didn't know I existed so how would my presence be explained. I grieved for a while and shirked my pack duty for two weeks until I felt able to deal with the minds of others again.

After a while I started to focus on all the good memories of Billy and life got back to normal. Well as normal as it ever did here and I also realised that I had it a little better than my fellow wolves and even some of the vampires here who still had living relatives. I knew what was going on back home and they knew I was still alive and well, the vamps and the wolves snatched from their lives fell into a black hole from which they could never emerge. To keep the secret of the supernatural from the general public their families could never know their fates.

Time moved on again and routine was what I lived for now. Routine kept my mind occupied and away from the dreams. Routine distracted me, although I knew of another distraction I would very much prefer if only Tobias was willing…

It's been five years since Tobias returned from the tower and the cuddling and kissing is still ok, but come on! This must be the longest dry spell ever? I understand he's got demons to defeat, but not even a quick fumble? If he wants to deny himself such pleasure couldn't he at least make sure I got pleasured? He does have other appendages suited to the task after all. No, I shouldn't think like that. I had to be a loving, supportive spouse and ignore the desires that were making me uber horny. As long as Tobias needed it, I was happy with just the kissing and the cuddling. Everything in Volterra was just peachy.

Apart from that one little niggle that at times seemed like a very big deal. I couldn't seem to pull Tobias into my dreams when I slept anymore. Some nights were ok, because I didn't dream. But on the nights I did dream my tormentors attacked with a vengeance and I had no hope of fending them off anymore.

All I could do was try and withstand their insults until morning and try to forget about the dreams and live my life for the days with my Tobias and the pack and the Volturi. It was weird to think, but I had a fairly good life here now and I couldn't let a few bad dreams spoil it. I guess it was true what they said about making the best out of a situation and I think I had.

**

* * *

**

For any of you who enjoy BBC's Merlin I recommend a really good story called 'The Forest of Silva' by TrueKelpa. It's a very good read and you can find the link in my recommendations or my favourite stories list on my profile page.

**Tune in next week folks for an extra special chapter that's gonna be a little bit different from normal, but in a good way :) (And of course if you want a dedication at the top of the extra special chapter then this is the chapter to review)**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

*** Amendment: I made a mistake in chapter 20 that I have to rectify now otherwise there's going to be a big continuity error in the coming chapters. It has been five years since Tobias left the tower not seven. I was counting from the wrong marker on my timeline and slipped up. I have now amended it in the chapter but I thought I'd mention it for those who have already read the chapter to save future confusion. * **

**This is the special chapter I promised you and it's dedicated to Noble and Fadewind. **

**I know I stayed faithfully to Essie's POV in Uncertainty, but I've decided to break with tradition in this chapter. You really need to know what's going on back in La Push and rather than stick this in the Outtakes where some of you won't read it, I've put it here because I feel it's important to the story. **

**So, without further ado I hand you over to…**

**

* * *

**

Hunter

The name's Hunter Black. Cool huh? Sounds like I should be the muscle bound hero of some high octane, explosion in every frame, bullets flying, the body count don't matter cause they're bad guys, all out action movie. Hey, maybe I could be when I'm older.

I'll definitely have the ripped body for it, no work out needed. I just got really good genes that means I'll be well over six foot and have more muscles than a British seaside shellfish stall. I'd also be able to do my own stunts on account of my wicked fast reflexes and super healing abilities. I'll be a phenomenon.

I'm a Quileute shape-shifter, or at least I have the potential to be. I hope I am, can you imagine being able to turn into a wolf? How awesome is that? I'm really looking forward to it. You know, I always feel left behind when Dad and the rest of the pack head out for patrol so it'd be nice to join them for once.

So my Dad's a werewolf and Mom, she's half vampire. So I'm a crazy mixed up kid, part werewolf, part vampire, but all Hunter. Ha ha, did you like my little joke there? Yeah, I know, lame. But it's true.

I'm part werewolf and part vampire and I've always known this ever since I can remember. Although at first I was like any other human kid, but when I was eight I had to start drinking blood. No, don't let that put you off me, I only drink animal blood and only once every two months or so, that's all I need. Although the coolest thing happens when I drink blood. I can read minds!

The mind reading thing, well that's what's led me to this weird suspicion I have that my parents are keeping something from me. I don't mean the normal crap that parents usually keep from their kids. I don't want to know all their secrets. Blech! No, what they're keeping from me is…is something fundamental to who I am. Like some great secret that I should know but I don't. But I'm part vampire and part werewolf, what could be freakier than that that they can't tell me?

I have considered snooping on their minds just after feeding, but since Mom always takes me she knows when I've fed and they're careful with their minds. Both of them are good at not thinking of things they don't want me to know. But I guess that comes from growing up with a father who can read minds and as for Dad, well the pack can see everything you think when you're a wolf, so you train yourself not to.

They've never kept anything from me so why should I be suspicious? But I don't know, I just got this feeling in my gut that I'm missing something. Or someone. Like there's someone missing and it's not Grandpa Billy, even though I do miss him, because I had these feelings even before he died last year. It's a feeling I've had ever since I can remember.

What's the best way to explain? Ok, movies, know you watch a movie as a kid and then a few years later you try to remember it, but there are bits you know are there but for the life of you you can't remember? Or when something is on the tip of your tongue but you can't quite think what it is? It's like that. There's something missing in my life.

Anyways, I've gone on about that long enough. It's summer vacation and there's lots to do, and people to hang with. Portia's back from college and it's been ages since I've seen her. Portia's real cool, and even though she's twenty-one she still let's me hang out with her. She taught me to surf and how to make the super secret Fish Fry, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone, especially her brother Harry, since it's super secret and all.

Portia's real smart, she's gonna start training as a doctor soon and then we'll have our very own one down here on the Res. Cause Portia is considerate and would never abandon us just cause she could get more money elsewhere. She's also real pretty, with her long dark hair and the dimple in her left cheek when she smiles and how her smile makes her eyes go all light…

Ok, so maybe I've got a little crush on her, but come on! Beauty as well as brains? What's hard not to like?

But I doubt she'll ever see me as much more than a kid. Well she is six years older than me.

But that doesn't stop a guy from dreaming. Who knows, maybe one day in the future when she comes back to be a doctor on the Res and I'm Alpha we might be together. There's nothing says we can't.

There's just one nagging little thing that might put a spanner in those works. Tina.

Tina's a kid, seriously, she's two years younger than me and still plays with dolls, although she'd kill me if I ever told anyone that. You see, we have a connection and we can read each others minds even if we haven't fed recently, and I worry… I worry this is the first signs of imprinting.

But I don't want to be with Tina, I want to be with Portia and Tina is definitely not Portia. Just because we're the only two beings of our kind on this earth don't mean we're stuck together.

I don't want Tina and I'm almost certain she don't want me.

So Portia was due back today and I would have some weird dream last night that kept waking me up. I was feeling a little tired now and the images and the feelings in the dream kept haunting me as I decided to get up and shower.

It was some girl I've never seen before but I recognised her, but didn't. She was over six feet tall; a copper skinned Amazonian warrioress with bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes and hair as Mom. The girl took me around the Res and deep into the forest, showing me all these wonderful sights, but then she was gone. Just like that.

All that was left was an amazing sense of loss and a feeling of confusion that was too much to bear.

The dream wasn't scary in the traditional sense, but to something deep inside me it was absolutely terrifying. It spoke to some primal fear deep inside of me and I was upset the absence of the girl with the bronze hair. I felt her disappearance as a loss I couldn't quite understand. It was almost like grief. Grief for some image my mind had created? I also had a name on the tip of my tongue, but when I tried to chase it, it faded to nothing.

So with the combination of the dream and the fact that Portia would be back today I was up and showered and dressed by ten o'clock. A fact that wasn't lost on Mom, she checked my temperature in a joking fashion and demanded what I'd done with her son. Then she checked the calendar and smiled in a knowing way.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain doctor-in-training?" She asked.

"No." I said defiantly, but my cheeks burned and gave me away.

Mom chuckled and ruffled my already messy hair.

_It's ok to like Portia_. She said in mind speak. _There's nothing wrong with having a crush._

_I haven't got a crush._ I stated defiantly and stormed out of the house.

I slammed the door and made my way around to my hidey-hole. It looked like nothing more than an old plastic door left in the middle of a patch of weeds, but it led into a room that was just about right for a clubhouse.

This was my own little space with its few bits of old furniture, a sofa, some armchairs and a coffee table. It was a good place to go to get in out of the rain when it was really bad. I know this used to be Dad's garage when he was a kid but someone had come in later and turned it into a clubhouse by adding the furniture and putting plasterboard on the walls. Although there was a dent in one of them with cracks spreading out like some sort of spider web on the wall.

Mom had told me that Sammie, Susie and Harry had turned this place into a clubhouse when she used to baby-sit them, but I wasn't so sure. I felt a mush deeper connection to this place. One I couldn't quite explain. Kind of like that feeling of missing somebody that I told you about. In here I got an odd sense of someone I didn't quite know, as if this was their place, but it was also allowed to be mine.

I slumped into the armchair furthest from the door with my head resting against the one arm while I dangled my legs over the other. I felt myself relax into my little space as I breathed in all the old scents that hang in the air hidden beneath the scents of my friends. This was my space and I felt safe here.

This space brought me calm that I didn't get anywhere else. There was something ingrained here, like laughing happy memories. But they weren't my memories; I just knew they were here. Here I felt I belonged, which I didn't get anywhere else. But I put that down to being a werepire. So ok, Tina was one too, but other than our mixed heritage we really didn't have much in common.

I look out for her cause we're the only two like us in the world and I'm the oldest, but otherwise I wouldn't have much to do with her. Like I said, we have nothing in common, for a start she's two years younger than me and likes all kinds of crap that's just annoying or boring. I guess I like a lot of crap that she finds annoying and boring too.

I pushed thoughts of Tina from my mind and I strengthened my shield in the hope of blocking her out, she had an annoying habit of reading my mind at exactly the wrong moment.

Happy that my shield would hold I began to think about Portia…

_I was five years older than I was now, and even though I was twenty and Portia was twenty-six the age difference didn't matter and she saw me as boyfriend material. We were…we were up on the cliff above First Beach, the place had always seemed magical to me. It was on one of those rare clear nights with the silvery moon sailing full overhead that Portia finally accepted me. The moon worked her magic on Portia and I felt certain bits of me respond as she began to unbutton her blouse. No she was already topless…_

"Hey Hunter! Thought I'd find you in here." A voice broke through my wonderful imaginings.

My eyes snapped open as the door banged open and Tina walked in. I sat up in the chair properly and grabbed a cushion as Tina sauntered in and slumped down onto the old sofa.

"What do you want?" I asked a little aggressively since I didn't know what she'd witnessed.

"I'm bored." She said. "Bored, bored, bored. Summer's so boring. No school. Just nothing. Bored. Bored. Bored…" She sighed.

"Listen Teen, I'd love to hang, but I'm a little busy right now." I said.

"Yeah. Dreaming about your girlfriend." She teased, grinning at me.

"What?" I demanded, indignant in my guilt.

"I saw your little dream and…" She trailed off with a giggle.

I growled in annoyance as I felt a strange heat prickle through me. I'd never felt that before.

"That's Quileute fire." Tina whispered, her tone suddenly serious.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"It's a different feeling, the heat of anger and the heat of the Fire. I feel it now and again. Not often, but now and then. And I've never felt it as strong as you just did. That was intense!" She informed me, but she looked a little excited by the end and I could feel it in her too.

_Do you think I should just roll with it? Let it take me and be done with it?_ I asked.

_I don't think there's any point in suppressing it, actually you might be worse off if you do. But I think it would be better if you wait for the right time to release it_. Tina reasoned.

_Which would be? _I prompted.

_When we're not in a little shed that couldn't possibly hold a giant wolf._ Tina said, raising her eyebrow at me and making the relevant expressions with her face even though we were using mind-speak.

_Good point._ I conceded.

_I always make the best points._ Tina declared and grinned once more.

_Sure kid_. I replied and winked.

Tina scowled at me.

"Don't call me kid." She demanded aloud. "I'm thirteen now so you can't call me kid since I'm a teenager."

"Ok, teen." I said with a grin, putting enough inflection into the word to let her know that I wasn't using the short form of her name.

Tina stuck her tongue out at me before aiming a cushion at my head. I chuckled as I batted it away harmlessly.

"You're reflexes are getting better." She stated in all seriousness. "Does that mean that you will change soon?"

I shrugged.

"It's not an exact science. There's no proper sequence. You change when you're ready so long as there's a Cold One about. I mean I'm around the right age and our Moms seem to register to the wolf as being vamps so I'm ripe for the picking, but then again so are you." I pointed out.

Tina nodded looking thoughtful, but then she grinned.

"Hey, if I phase first does that mean I get to be boss?" She asked with a grin.

"I suppose it does." I conceded. "Guess first one to phase becomes alpha." I added, knowing full well that I would phase before her. Well I had to, right?

"Ooh!" Tina said suddenly, and I recognised her remembering something face. "Did you hear on the news? They think some kind of cult has hit LA. There's all these ritualistic killings and the police are baffled since they sprung up practically overnight. There was a rash of them that are starting to move north now along the West Coast. It's bizarre!"

"Wow!" I commented, to be nice, but I couldn't muster much enthusiasm.

This was the boring crap I mentioned she liked, she was too much into conspiracy theories considering we lived our lives among the supernatural. Did she really want life to be more exciting by listening to made up human crap? It wasn't so bad with the things she had proof for, but some stuff was so far fetched you needed a telescope to see it.

"So what did you make of that dream?" Tina asked.

Another of her annoying habits was changing the subject quickly. Usually touching on ones I didn't really want to talk to her about cause, she's a girl and only a kid.

"I told you that's off limits." I said gruffly.

"I'm not talking about your little Portia daydream-quiet-alone-fun-time. I'm talking about that dream from last night. You know, with that girl who had Aunt Nessie's hair? Did she seem familiar to you? She sure did to me. And not how she looks or anything, because I know I've never seen her before, but it was the feel of her. Know how we know each other's minds, there's that feel? Well it was like that. I knew the feel of her mind, but it was from before I was born." Tina trailed off with a frown. "It felt like I knew that mind before I was born. That it connected to me somehow. Like the promise of a friend on the outside, but when I got here it was gone. She felt like that mind, like re-establishing a connection. I think I even know her name if I can just remember it. I think it might be…"

Tina cut off quickly as the door was flung open once more.

"Hey Hunter! You coming over to First Beach?" Jerry asked as Tina sat in quiet contemplation, her frown deepening as she chased her thoughts. Maybe together we could catch them.

"Nah, I'm ok." I said with a dismissive wave. "Me and Tina got some stuff to talk about."

"Secret family business?" Jerry asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Oh." Jerry said with a shrug, most of my friends knew not to get into the middle of 'Family' business unless you wanted trouble. "Then I guess I won't have to worry about getting Portia all to myself." He added in a nonchalant way.

I growled and launched myself at him and we scuffled.

"Boys!" Tina tutted, and she leapt nimbly over us. "I'll just go talk to Portia myself."

"What?" I gasped, and I left Jerry's grasp to follow Tina outside.

"Thought that would get your attention." Tina said in a singsong voice.

I let out a growl of annoyance.

"Come on." Tina said as she grabbed my hand and took off running across the Res.

She didn't stop running until we reached a house I recognised with a familiar Ford Fiesta parked outside. I felt my heart stutter as I realised what it meant. Portia was already home and she was there in her house just feet away from me…

"Go get her tiger." Tina half teased as she pushed me toward the house.

"Nuh-huh!" I declared as I grabbed Tina's hand. "You're my back-up." I said, and pulled her with me toward the door.

Tina made a sound of protest, but it was too late as I knocked on the door.

The door opened and there Portia stood with her new shorter styled hair that suited her sweet face. Her clothes were different too, but it didn't make her look like somebody else, it made her look more like herself. Like a future doctor in training. I felt my heart flutter.

"Hunter, Tina just the guys I wanted to see. I was just gonna find you two. I have a problem that only you can help me with." She said with a smile.

"But we're just kids." I said, my mouth working ahead of my brain.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that." Portia stated flatly. "I know you guys can help me because if you're anything like…well I think you have the powers I need." Portia finished, changing her words mid-sentence in a way that had my mind suddenly racing to try and figure out why.

But then it occurred to me that Portia wanted my help. My help!

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's talk inside." She said.

Me and Tina followed Portia into her house and we sat on the couch as Portia sat on a chair. She took a deep breath before she looked up at us.

"My friend Mindy didn't get home from college on time and her parents were worried, but not too much since they thought that she'd stayed on an extra day or we'd taken an impromptu vacation. They phoned me yesterday because they couldn't get hold of her and they were worried when I told them we'd separated the day before and she should have been home. So they filed a missing persons', but they found her this morning." Portia trailed off.

"So they found her, what's the problem?" Tina asked as the silence dragged on.

"They found her this morning in a ditch. Murdered. It took a lot of doing but I found out that every bone in her body had been crushed and there was no blood in her body. The police have linked it to those ritual killings that have been moving up the West Coast." Portia explained.

"Crushed bones and no blood?" I asked. "But that sounds like… Do you think it could be…"

"Vampires?" Portia asked. "Yes. I think we're dealing with vampires here. And I don't know why but I have the funniest feeling that they're heading here."

"They can't!" Tina and I declared together.

"Hate to brake it to you kids, but the leeches have been here before, and they're coming back. Soon." Portia said gravely.

"Yeah. But they haven't been here for ages." I said with a snort. "Not since Mom was a baby."

Portia looked suddenly shifty and suddenly I knew there was something she was keeping from me. It was the same feeling I'd been getting around my parents. Were the two things related? Suddenly I really wanted to know what was going on.

"When were they here last?" I demanded as I felt a strange shiver run through me as if I already knew the answer I just needed reminding.

"Ages ago." Portia said with a nervous laugh.

"Define 'ages'." I said flatly and I surprised myself with the sudden authority in my voice.

"It was fourteen years ago." Tina gasped suddenly. "You'd just turned one and I wasn't born…Mom was having me…and… Oh my god! That's how my father died? They killed him? The vampires did it."

Tina was looking distraught and I didn't blame her, she'd always been told that her father had died in a random car accident, now to learn this. But wait, if he died fighting the vamps why didn't they tell her? Didn't that make him a hero to lay down his life for his people?

Portia looked as if she was backed into a corner as she started to splutter out excuses.

"She told him to stay behind but he wouldn't listen, he wanted to make up for what he had done and he wanted to help. But he wouldn't listen, not even when she told him to stop. But he just went right on ahead and attacked the Volturi alone and they killed him."

"What's a Volturi?" I asked.

Portia looked truly frightened now, maybe a little worried and definitely guilty. It was like she was worried she was getting herself into trouble.

"Well it doesn't hurt to know about them." She said, which made me wonder what she thought we shouldn't know. "The Volturi are really scary mainly because we can't just get rid of them."

"Why? They're bad vampires so why can't we?" I asked.

"To us they're bad, but to other vampires they're royalty and the bad-ass police force. The Volturi make sure the real bad vamps don't get out of hand, but that doesn't stop them being a danger to us. Especially you two." Portia said lowly.

"Why us?" Tina and I asked together.

"Because you're different and powerful and the Volturi hate that in anyone but their own. If they ever found out about you…" Portia didn't need to finish; my mind could supply the details well enough.

"Did they find out about me?" I asked, feeling really guilty. "Is that why they came here?"

"No." Portia gasped, looking terrified at the idea. "They don't know anything about you. They came for…" Portia put her hand over her mouth and looked at us in shock and a little suspicion.

"Who did they come for?" I demanded.

Portia shook her head firmly, she wouldn't answer that one.

"Who?" I demanded, feeling the heat rise again.

Then I gasped at the same moment as Tina.

"Who's Essie?" We both asked in unison as we fished the name right out of Portia's mind.

Portia shot to her feet.

"I have to speak to the Council." She said, heading toward the door before we could reply.

Tina and I followed her as she stormed across the Res toward my house. Had I done something wrong? Was she gonna tell Mom and I'd be punished although I had no idea what for?

_They're the ones in trouble._ Tina spoke in my mind as she walked beside me_. They've been keeping things from us._

_Like what?_ I asked.

_I don't know. But I want to find out. _Tina stated.

_What shall we do?_ I asked.

_Go hunt. _She replied firmly with a nod of her head.

_What? But we have to hunt off-Res and we're not allowed off the Res on our own. _I pointed out.

_We won't be hunting big game._ Tina said, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the trees. _So this will be allowed._

_Why are we doing this?_ I asked.

_Aren't you curious who this Essie is? _She countered.

_Yes. But why sneak around? Why don't we just ask? _I asked.

_I know you got the hots for Portia, but even you must have noticed the steel doors shut down as soon as we mentioned Essie?_ Tina pointed out.

I nodded my head.

_Then they won't tell us. _Tina said firmly.

_Why? Why are they keeping someone from us? The way Portia was speaking it was as if she was a member of the pack. _I babbled.

_I don't know. Maybe she went rogue and they haven't told us because they're frightened that we'll go searching for her and get ourselves killed._ Tina mused, leading us further into the forest.

_That's not it at all_. I snapped, feeling oddly hurt by that idea, as if she was making up a vicious lie about someone I knew. _And what are we doing out here exactly?_

_We're gonna feed to enhance our senses and then we'll listen in on the meeting._ She stated as she stopped and became very still.

_What are you doing now?_ I asked.

_Listening out for the vermin. There's lots around here, you just need a sharp ear and a strong stomach_. Tina replied, slightly distracted by her task.

_Vermin? You want me to eat rats? _I demanded, feeling a little queasy.

_It's a quick boost to your powers. Just don't think about it. _Tina advised with a shrug.

_Does it actually work?_ I asked, feeling intrigued by the idea.

_Why do you think my mind reading lasts longer than yours?_ She asked with a wide grin.

"That makes sense." I conceded.

"Yes. Now shush!" She snapped.

We stood in silence for a long while but then Tina moved in a blur and she stood up with her back to me as it sounded like something was struggling in her hands. I heard her drinking, and then something fell to the floor. She wiped her hand across her mouth before she turned to me.

"Simple as that." She said. "Or do you want me to catch one for you?"

I shrugged.

"Since we need to be quick…" She conceded.

She repeated her actions, only this time when she stood up she turned to me and handed me the struggling ball of fur that was in her hands. Turned out to be a squirrel and I felt a little squeamish about feeding off a squirrel, but Tina just watched me until I gave a sigh and drank.

Actually it wasn't that bad, although the blood did run out quickly, but it was enough to give me the telepathic boost I needed and I waited out the static as my mind reading kicked in properly.

_Do you know where the meeting place is?_ I asked.

_Yes. And so do you_. Tina replied, and she grabbed my hand before leading me through the trees once more. It was a path I knew well, we both did. The weird thing was that we were actually both inside each other's heads now. It was weird, a bit like how I'd always imagined what the pack mind might be like.

_I think that's exactly what it's like. We're close to changing now and we're both telepathic so maybe we'll have the pack mind in both forms_. Tina suggested.

_That's scary_. I stated.

_Maybe we can block each other._ She said.

I thought about this and went to try it.

_No. We should keep our minds open to each other at the moment, then we can get a read on everything that's going on. _She pointed out.

_Ok, I suppose that's a good idea, but we need to work on defences in case this is gonna be our future._ I said firmly.

_Don't think about anything gross. _Tina warned. _Focus on who Essie is._

I had a fleeting glimpse of bronze hair and a wicked smile as I was being thrown in the air.

Tina stopped and gaped at me.

_You actually met her._ She thought toward me. _Don't know how but you met her when you were a baby._

_How do you know? _I demanded.

_Didn't you get it from your memory? Honestly, don't you look at your own thoughts?_ Tina asked in amazement.

_How can I look at my own thoughts?_ I asked with a frown.

Tina gave a sound of exasperation and rolled her eyes.

_Never mind. Just come on. We need to get good hiding places before the Elders arrive._ She informed me.

Our hiding places were in the trees above the meeting area, and although we were too far away to hear the meeting clearly with our ears, with the vermin boost we could listen in with our minds. We sat side by side on a branch, looking over another that we leaned on for support.

Dad was the first to arrive, along with Portia.

_Don't meld with either of these._ Tina warned me. _They'll be expecting it and something tells me your dad knows the feeling of someone rummaging in his mind._

_Ok._ I thought back and we continued to watch as more of the elders entered the clearing.

_I think we should each take a mind of the younger members of the pack, they won't recognise the feel._ Tina suggested.

_How do you know all this?_ I asked feeling slightly awed by her knowledge.

Tina shrugged. _I just do_.

I couldn't argue with that, sometimes I just knew things.

We waited in silence and then I finally spotted my target, Joe, Uncle Embry's son. Joe was the newest member of the pack and he seemed ideal to listen in to since he wouldn't have learned all the little tricks to give his mind some protection just yet. Tina didn't fight me for Joe, she jumped into Alex' mind since she thought she could handle an older member.

After I sorted through the swamp of Joe's mind, part of this was his crush on a senior from Forks High he'd seen down here on Spring Break and he was wondering if she'd be down for the Surf Contest or Quileute Day, I managed to get a hold of his sensory functions.

I listened through Joe's ears as my father spoke.

"So we have a problem here. Looks like a bunch of leeches are heading our way."

"Is it the Volturi?" Michael asked in a subdued voice.

"If it was Essie would have warned us." My father said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Brady asked. "They've hid things from her before."

"If it was something like this Essie would know."

"I know she's your daughter." Alex said softly, "But that doesn't make her infallible."

I lost my grip on Joe's mind as I was suddenly back in my body. My body that was frozen with shock. Tina gasped, but she managed to keep her hold on Alex' mind long enough to get the full story.

I don't know how I managed to stay in that tree. All I know is that the ground seemed to fall away as I realised I'd been right, my parents had been lying to me. I had a sister. I was moving then, ignoring Tina as she tugged at my arm and shouted into my mind as I quickly climbed down the tree and I faced Dad with an anger that burned deep within my guts.

"I have a sister?" I managed to hiss.

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" Dad asked, trying to deflect.

"I have a sister?" I demanded again. "When was you planning on telling me?"

"I…Hunter, this isn't the place." Dad said, making calming motions.

"In front of the Pack? I thought we shared everything us brethren of wolves, and now I find out I've got a sister? Where is she? What did she do that was so bad you erased her from our lives?" I demanded.

I was real angry, angrier than I could remember as I glared up into Dad's face, I felt like I just wanted to rip…rip something apart.

"Hunter. Calm down." I heard Portia command.

I turned on her and growled.

"You lied to me too. You knew about her, about…Essie, and you didn't tell me." I felt a small hand in mine and I looked into Tina's worried face, I glared back at Portia, at the whole pack, "You didn't tell us? Don't you think we had a right to know that there was another one of us out there? That there was someone who'd gone through all this craziness and could probably guide us through this? Through all this scary shit?"

"She wanted you to forget her." Dad said softly.

I snorted, "This is…I can't deal with this." I said. "Come on Teen, we're not getting answers here, it's clear now it's us and them. We always suspected, but now we know."

"Hunter…" Tina said a little warily as she pulled against my hand.

"Are you with me or not?" I demanded.

Tina stiffened at the sound of my voice, but then she seemed to deflate.

"I'm with you." She whispered.

"Then let's go."

I ignored my father as he called me back, I was too angry to deal with that now. Instead I led Tina through the forest and we ran, faster than we ever had before.

_Where are we going?_ She asked as she struggled to keep up.

_I'm following my feelings._ I said. _Can't you sense the direction, the place pulling at us?_

Tina was silent for a moment and then she gasped.

_I feel it too, but it's off the Res. It's out of bounds in vampire land_. She pointed out, her mind voice dripping with fear.

_Vampire land that happens to belong to my family._ I replied. _We're going to the Cullen House._

_I know. But why?_ She demanded.

_Because we have to. Can't you feel the pull of that place? It was special to her. It's special to me. I was born there. But she had a place there and it was there that I first felt her connection in this world. Oh my god! I can almost remember her. She was there when I was born. She named me, said I'd be a 'strong little hunter' and Mom liked the sound. That's where my name came from, from the lips of the sister they kept from me_. I said in shock that I could remember all of this when I hadn't before.

_Hunter this is a good bit of working out, but do you think there might be a good reason why they made us forget her?_ Tina asked softly.

_Like what?_ I scoffed.

_Maybe she went to the bad? _Tina suggested.

I stopped and rounded on Tina and she shrank back slightly in a way that made me feel ashamed, but it was nothing compared to the anger I felt about the insinuation that my sister was evil. I just knew she wasn't.

_She's spying on the Volturi, she can't be all bad._ I pointed out.

_Then maybe she needs to stay deep undercover. Maybe she doesn't want us to know about her because then we might try to contact her at the wrong moment_. Tina suggested quickly._ I read some of what these Volturi can do from Alex. Their leader Aro, he can read every thought you've ever had just by touching your hand. Not what's going through your mind right now, but every single thing you've ever thought. There's this one, she looks like a harmless little girl but she can burn you with a flick of her eye. She burns you up and enjoys it. Portia was right about the Volturi being badass vamp police. We don't want to mess with them and maybe Essie wanted us not to know about her because we might try to contact her at the wrong moment and then they'll know about us. They'll want us if they know about us._

_There's a different reason, and I'm gonna find out. I need you to help me. Come on._ I started running again and Tina trailed behind me.

We reached the house, big, white and old fashioned where it sat empty in the tangled clearing. We walked up the wooden steps of the porch that creaked with every footfall. I tried the door but I didn't know what I was expecting, it was obviously locked. I checked around in all the usual places, and a few out of reach ones since it was vampires we were dealing with, but I couldn't find a key.

I chewed on my already too short thumbnail as I contemplated what to do next. I spotted a small bolder in the overgrown grass near one of the tall ground floor windows. I picked up the boulder and was surprised at how light it felt as I prepared it to throw.

"What are you doing?" Tina called out aloud.

"Making us a door." I said, drawing my arm back.

"You can't just smash their window." Tina gasped as she placed her hand on my arm as if she could stop me.

"This is as much my window as it is theirs. Besides, they're rich, won't cost them much to replace it."

I shrugged Tina's hand off and let the rock fly at the glass. I must have put more force behind it than I thought and I was loving my aim since I'd hit the glass in exactly the right place so it crumpled to nothing with a delightful tinkling sound.

"I. Cannot. Believe. You. Just did that!" Tina gasped. "But oh my god! It was cool! You're one bad ass wolf boy Hunter Black."

"You wanna break some more rules?" I asked as I offered her my hand.

"Well we've come this far." She said with a shrug and she placed her hand in mine.

We made our way up to the gaping darkness that used to be the window. Tina paused and sniffed at the air.

_Smell that?_ She asked.

I sniffed at the air too and got a slightly cloying scent in my nose, like the way marzipan smells when you've had too much Christmas cake.

_What is it? _I asked with a frown.

_That's the scent of vampires my boy. At least with our developing wolf senses. Are you sure you want to go in there? _She asked, giving me a chance to change my mind.

_This is where we need to go._ I said as I removed my t-shirt and folded it over lengthways before placing it on the bottom of the window in case there was any stray pieces of glass.

_Any excuse to show off them new abs._ Tina said, poking me in the side.

"Ow!" I gasped, clutching at my side in case she decided to tickle me. That was my biggest weakness.

Tina rolled her eyes and pointed at the window.

"If we're gonna do this you can go first." Tina stated, pointing into the dark.

"That's what I intended." I said a little agro, before I hoisted myself up into the window hole and jumped down into the main room.

I couldn't see much now, but I knew it was a big room that took up most of the ground floor. It had numerous comfy furniture, a TV and an array of computers. Those didn't interest me now; this wasn't the room I wanted. I poked my head out the window and offered my hand to Tina. She took it and I helped her inside.

"The legendary Cullen House." She whispered. "And I come in through the window."

"It is one of the traditional entrances to this abode." I whispered back and we both giggled before I took her hand once more.

We crunched over broken glass as I lead her to where I knew the stairs were. We climbed this first set but this wasn't the floor we wanted. We wanted the room at the top of the house. This was a fact that both of us knew with a certainty.

We arrived in this room and suddenly I knew, this had been Grandpa Edward's room and then Mom's when she'd been old enough to know what her parents did at night and wanted a little distance. After that it had been empty for a long time, but somebody had felt it was their room, even when someone else had moved into it.

"This is her room." Tina whispered.

I nodded in the gloomy light that filtered through the dirty windows.

"If we're gonna connect to her this is the place to do it." I stated. "Come on, up on the bed."

"Hunter?" Tina said with a gasp.

I looked at her for the first time since we'd entered the house and her face was full of worry, not to mention the forbidden excitement I could taste in her mind.

"We need to do some serious mind melding and I'd prefer to be comfortable. Wouldn't you?" I demanded.

"Mind meld. Right! Phew! For a moment there…" Tina trailed off.

"Yeah. I know. But we're way too young for that sort of thing." I said with a snort, although I meant that she was way too young, but I didn't want to be nasty.

"You mean I'm too young." She declared.

I floundered, trying to think of a response.

"Don't worry, and really I'm glad you think that way cause I am too young, but you are too, no matter how many wet dreams you have over Portia." Tina stated.

I felt my mouth drop open as my cheeks grew hot. The trouble was I couldn't think of a good argument to that. I did have…ahem…dreams of Portia I just didn't think anyone knew about it.

"We're connected more than you can imagine. If you just took the time to look at your own thoughts then you'd see that I've had the odd erotic dream too. But that doesn't mean I'm actually ready to…" Tina trailed off again, this time with a slight shiver.

"Yeah. I know. Can we get off the subject now and just lie down next to each other so we can mind meld?" I snapped in my embarrassment.

Tina nodded her head and we went to either side of the big king-size bed and climbed up. I lay on my back and reached my hand out for Tina's she took it and we both closed our eyes.

…_It wasn't long before we were mind melded, both of us stepping up onto the dream land place we could visit now and then._

"_If we can get here I'm sure Essie can." I said to Tina. "Do you think?"_

"_I think that's true. I've always had the strange feeling there was another one here who could control this place but I think she's been blocking us." Tina informed me._

"_Then we have to work together to break down her barrier. We have to get through to her." I stated._

"_Ok. I think I should ask you this one last time. Are you sure you want to do this? This is a Pandora box kind of thing. Once we open it we can't close it. The damage will already have been done. Once we do this there's no going back." Tina said solemnly._

"_I know." I growled._

"_Ok. And you're still sure?" She demanded._

"_Yes." I snapped._

"_Then let's break this baby down!" Tina declared and cracked her knuckles._

_It took a while and a lot of effort but suddenly we broke through a wall and we were suddenly in a very different dreamland. It was much darker than the one we shared and there was the woman with the bronze hair cowering as a multitude of people attacked her. Me and Tina joined forces to drive them back._

_It was quite easy actually; they weren't even real, just stray thoughts._

"_Thanks." The woman said as she looked up, but she froze as her chocolate brown eyes locked with mine. So did I._

"_Hunter?" She whispered. "Oh my god Hunter you saved me!" She gasped, surging to her feet and hugging me tightly. "You…you are you." She stammered, standing back. "You're really Hunter and not just my dream of him." She stated._

_I nodded, unable to say a word._

"_And I guess you're the real Tina." She said to Tina._

"_Hi." Tina said with a wiggle of her fingers._

"_This is just great!" The bronze haired woman declared as she dropped her face into her hands. "I should have known you two'd break through if you work together. Why did I think I could keep you out? Not like I have much luck with the ghosts. And I am Essie, you know Brave Hunter so just think it."_

"_Are you really my sister?" I asked._

"_Yep. This is me. Essie Black. Or Esther Marie Black when Mom's pissed at me." She said with a snort._

_I couldn't help laughing at this since Mom pulled the full name card on me too. _

"_So I take it this means you found out about me." She said carefully._

"_That you're my sister? Yeah." I replied._

"_How?" She asked._

"_Well, it's a kinda long story." I stated._

"_Just think it and I will know." She said softly and placed her hand against my cheek. "We are connected in more ways than you can think Brave Hunter and I should have known you'd break through some day."_

"_Why were trying to keep me out?" I asked._

"_Because of this." She said, and suddenly we were witnessing a sort of memory, it took a while for me to realise it was my memory._

"_As I was dreaming this I realised we were linked and that you were hurting and missing me. You were only one so how could you know? I whispered for you to forget me and hoped that you would. The next day I asked Renesmee to make you forget I ever existed, to remove every mention of me from the house so you wouldn't have to grow up missing me." She said sadly._

"_So Dad was telling the truth when he said you'd asked them to do it?" I asked._

_Essie nodded._

"_But why?" Tina asked. "It can't just be because you wanted to stop Hunter hurting. You're bound to have known he'd hurt in the future when he found out."_

"_I thought he'd be older than he is now. Able to deal with it. I thought I'd be there when he was told about me. I didn't want you knowing about me while I'm still a prisoner here in Volterra. I might never be free, so what's the point in knowing about me when you know I'm stuck in hell." She said in a sad voice full of misery._

"_You don't have to feel stuck. We got this place to share." Tina pointed out happily._

"_No. You can't be here. It's too dangerous." She said, looking suddenly panicked._

"_What? Those wraith things, they were just thoughts. They can't hurt you." I pointed out._

"_They can't hurt you yet. They can hurt me and they'll learn how to hurt you." She said, looking around her as if she expected them to jump out on her at any moment._

"_Who are they anyway?" I asked._

"_All the people I've hurt with my powers. All the people dead because of me. I wronged them and now they haunt me." She murmured, still in those miserable tones. "This is why you need to be protected from me. From my darkness. The both of you, you have to go. Go and don't ever try to contact me again."_

_Before we could protest she pushed against us with her mind and I had the feeling of being thrown backwards…_

My eyes snapped open and Tina and I sat at the same moment.

I didn't even gasp when I heard the crunch of glass.

"Well ain't this a mighty fine abode." A voice travelled up from below.

I clamped my hand over Tina's mouth before she had time to squeak.

"Now why would some vampires up and leave this place so well stocked." Another replied.

"I don't know Cletus but it sure been a long time since they be here." The first vamp announced.

"Then they won't mind us borrowing a few things, just to tide us over would they Hoyt." Cletus declared.

"No Cletus they wouldn't." Hoyt agreed.

_We need to get out of here._ Tina said in panic.

_I know. _I replied._ Move off the bed as silently as you can and we'll go out the window._

_What if they hear us? _Tina asked in fright.

_They probably already heard us breathing, that's why we need to be quick. _I pointed out.

We slid off the bed. We made as little noise as we could, but that wouldn't mean the vampires down stairs wouldn't hear us. The window was stiff, but it opened with a good shove.

_Jump_. I said into Tina's mind.

She glanced out the window then back at me.

_Are you crazy?_ She demanded.

"Hey, I think there be en-trays here Cletus." The voice sailed up from below. "They upstairs."

Tina gave me a frightened look.

I rolled my eyes and herded her up onto the window ledge. She closed her eyes before she jumped and I jumped right after her, surprised that my body could land so perfectly. Without breaking step I grabbed hold of Tina's hand and dove into the cover of the trees, heading north before veering west. We ran faster than I thought possible, we just had to make it back to Quileute land, maybe the pack scent would be enough to stall the vampires and we could get help.

Tina was breathing hard beside me and she was having trouble keeping up. Without a second thought I gathered her up and put her over my shoulder so her head dangled behind me. I didn't have time to wonder if she was comfortable, I could feel the strange sense in my skin that the vampires were hunting us now, we just had to make it back to the border.

It felt like I'd been running forever with no hope of finding home, but then the trees started to look familiar and the wolf scent swam around me. We were on home ground, now all we had to do was alert the…

"Dad!" I gasped as he was suddenly in my path.

Dad stopped and looked at us.

"Vampires!" I managed to say between breaths.

Dad looked at me for a moment then let out a howl before he turned to the border. I placed Tina on her feet as I turned to the border and I felt the adrenaline course through me as the vampires appeared. There were two of them and they were grinning when they saw Dad.

"Now looky there Hoyt, is that not one mighty critter?" The tallest said as Dad growled a warning.

"That must be one of them here Quileutes they talks about Cletus." Hoyt replied.

"Sure looks that way to me."

I didn't like how this was going. Where was the rest of the pack? I felt worried as the vampires moved closer, closer… I hoped they didn't cross before the rest of the pack was here. Dad got ready to spring as soon as they'd crossed.

They crossed. They were on Quileute land now. They were dead vampires now, but if the pack didn't get here soon Dad would be too. I felt the heat of fear and anger rip through me as Dad sprung to attack and he looked to be doing well. He was a seasoned fighter after all, but it was hard to protect his flanks against two.

I felt the growl build in my chest and I roared as I leapt forward, fire burning through my veins. I landed on all fours, and I lunged forward on powerful legs determined to help Dad as I locked my jaws around the arm of one of the vampires. He managed to shake me off and I slammed into a tree, but I shook it off easily, going in for the kill once more. I knew I wasn't that effective in actually injuring the vampire, but if it kept him off Dad until the others turned up that was good enough for me.

It happened so fast that it was only when I was sat on my haunches, watching bright white flames climb into the grey sky that it dawned on me I'd phased. I let out a strange noise as I tried to curse aloud, but I couldn't with these vocal cords.

"Hunter?" Tina asked softly and I turned my head to her.

She reached up and placed a hand to my furry cheek and I looked down at her. She looked shocked, but she also seemed a little in awe of me right now.

"You phased." She said softly.

I nodded my head.

She smiled slightly, but then pain crossed her face.

"I was so scared." She said, burying her face into my neck. "I thought they'd kill us." She gasped as she began crying into my fur.

If I'd been in human form I would have hugged her back, told her not to cry. As if I would have allowed those leeches to get her. I didn't did I? I saved us, got us out of there in time. Of course if I hadn't dragged her up there in the first place none of this would have happened, but I was a kid being driven by anger. I wouldn't let it happen again. It seemed like we'd been right all along, it was us two against the world and that's how it had to be.

I know the pack was here to protect us, I was thankful they turned up, but I knew we were apart from them because I couldn't sense the pack mind. Well I could sense it, it was over there somewhere but I wasn't part of it. I was a pack mind of one and I knew that it would be two when Tina started phasing. Again, just the two of us, we had to look out for each other since the Essie woman decided she didn't want anything to do with us. When she'd said that it hurt me and it was hard to think that my sister would do that.

Dad growled and I looked up. He made a motion with his head and I knew he wanted me to follow him. I moved my head slightly to tell Tina to let go. She did and looked up at me. I lay down and motioned for her to climb up.

"You want me to climb on your back?" She asked.

I nodded.

She sniffed slightly and rubbed her nose in her sleeve before she scrambled up. I stood and Dad, who had been watching, turned and sped off. I followed quickly through the trees, loving every moment of the power zinging through my wolf body. It was as I'd always thought it would be, but without the buzz of the pack mind. It really was starting to bug me why I couldn't hear it.

_I think it's because we're a little different._ Tina said. _Our thought patterns I mean, because we got a little vampire in us. _

_That could be it_. But I wasn't sure.

Or maybe, maybe it's because you like became an Alpha straight away and so you can't be part of Jake's pack? Tina suggested.

_That's also a possibility. Hey wait, how can you talk to me when I'm a wolf?_ I asked, suddenly realising we were using mind talk.

_I really wanted to talk to you and I reached for your mind. I connected then. I've been experimenting, I'm reading your father's mind now, and he knows it. He says we're stupid to go up to the Cullen house but Essie did the same thing when she was your age. You should try it. Connecting to his mind I mean, not going up to the house again. _Tina babbled.

_One thing at a time Teen. I'm still getting used to being a wolf._ I pointed out.

_Ok. But you really should try it_. She recommended.

_And maybe you should try being a wolf._ I shot back.

_Touché._ Tina replied and giggled. _Although, the thing with those killings is more serious than we thought. The pack does think they're heading for us. _

I tried what Tina suggested and sent my mind searching ahead. I got a hold of Dad's head and it was a lot more vivid than ever before, I had to pull back slightly not to be drowned by his mind.

_Hunter?_ He asked.

_Yeah Dad._ I replied. _Dad? Is it true the vamps are coming here?_

_I really don't know Hunter. I think we need to ring around the vamps and see what they know_. Dad said solemnly.

_The Cullens? Grandpa, Grandma and the rest of them? _I asked excitedly.

_Yes. And the Denali and the Hannigans._ Dad added.

_The Hannigans? _I asked.

_Well you might as well know about them now. I guess you could call them our in-laws, not that Essie and Tobias are married or anything. At least I don't think they are. _Dad mused.

_Who's Tobias?_ I asked, feeling more out of my depth with every answer he gave.

_Ok. I think I need to get your mom in on this. We'll talk once we've phased back._ Dad instructed.

_Ok. _I agreed.

I was content with that as we headed back to the house. I had to wait out of sight while Dad went behind some bushes and phased. He emerged a moment later in his cut-offs and I realised I'd have to wait for clothes before I could phase back.

"Come on Tina, Nessie can drop you home." He said, motioning for Tina to follow him.

"Yes Uncle Jake." Tina said before sliding off my back, I'd actually forgotten she was still up there. "See you later Cuz." She said, placing her hand to my muzzle before going off around the house with Dad.

Dad returned a few minuets later carrying a pair of my cut offs in his hand. He handed them to me and I took them carefully between my teeth before I found a bush to change behind. It took more concentration than I thought it would to push the heat down, but I managed and suddenly I was naked in the woods. I pulled the cut-offs on quickly before I returned to Dad.

We didn't say another word before we headed back to the house. Mom was already back from taking Tina home. Mom looked really worried. I'd never seen her look so worried. Seeing her face I forgot all my anger and I gave her a sad smile before I hugged her. Mom hugged me back with that magic mom-hug that almost got rid of all my worries, but even if I was ready to forgive, I still needed to know.

_Mom. Will you tell me about Essie?_ I asked with mind speak.

_Come inside and we'll tell you everything._ Mom promised as she squeezed me before letting me go.

She gave me a wan smile before she headed in to the house and I followed her with Dad following me. Mom led me into the living room and I sat in the arm chair as my parents sat side-by-side on the sofa.

"So tell me." I said softly.

"Hunter, you have an older sister." Mom said, "I know you already know this since you overheard your father, anyway, you have a sister named Essie. She was seventeen when you were born. You were born around the time that she was going through her changes. When her powers were finally focussing. She loved you dearly and she sacrificed her freedom in order to keep you safe."

"Her freedom?" I asked with a frown.

"Due to matters beyond our control the Volturi found out about Essie and came to claim her. She…I will show you." Mom said, rising from the sofa and kneeling before me.

She placed her hand against my cheek and I closed my eyes as the images and sound swam up around me. I saw the entire battle and felt Mom's anguish as Essie used the alpha voice on her so that she couldn't do anything to stop her daughter from leaving. I get that Essie was trying to protect me, and whatever, but the way she did it was kinda sly. Then she asked Mom to make me forget which meant that Mom and Dad could have no mementos of her in the house.

Essie's reasoning seemed a little flimsy to me, but then again I don't really know much about the Volturi. My parents never told me about them. They'd told me there were big bad vamps out there, but not that they were policed by the biggest badasses of them all. It would have helped a lot to know they were called Volturi. But it was too late to think about that now. There was already a lot to think about without adding to it and I needed to take some time to digest all of it.

"I'm going to my room to think." I said, rising to my feet.

Mom and Dad nodded as I walked out of the living room. I didn't make my way to the end of the corridor and to my room though. Instead I stopped at the closed door of the room that had belonged to my cousin Max when he'd stayed here.

I opened the door and stepped inside. It was empty apart from the bed and the wardrobe. The room had that musty smell of a room that hadn't been used in a very long time. I closed the door behind me and looked around the room trying to work out why I'd come in here.

It took a second or two but then it hit me, it was like the feeling of knowing to go up to the House I'd had earlier. This had been Essie's room before they'd moved Max in. Had Max known Essie? When did he come here? Did they try to get over Essie by moving my cousin in or did they just move him into this room after she left?

Something drew me to the wardrobe and I opened it wide. Apart from a few old coat hangers it was empty.

I frowned slightly as I wondered what had compelled me to open it. Then I noticed the corner of a piece of paper that was sticking up at the back of the wardrobe. The paper itself had fallen below the line of the wardrobe's floor.

With a little effort I managed to get the paper out. Turned out it was a Polaroid of Max and Sammie when they were kids. I dropped my hand onto the bottom of the wardrobe with a sigh and it wobbled.

I tested it again and it was definitely loose. With a bit of jiggling I managed to work the bottom out of the wardrobe. I looked into the dark space and it was a little dusty and there were a few cobwebs, which was a good sign that Mom didn't know about this place. Which meant that someone didn't want her to find the contents.

I felt that thrill of the forbidden as I reached in to grab the journal, old bait box and laptop case. I felt the laptop case and grinned to feel the laptop and its charger inside.

I replaced the floor quickly and shut the wardrobe door before standing up. I had to plan this carefully; I would have to transport them to my room in order to view them. I didn't want Mom or Dad to know about them until I was sure what they contained. For all I knew it could be Max's porno stash that he left here when he moved in with Sammie, but I had the feeling it had more to do with Essie.

I gathered everything in my arms so they'd make the least noise, and then I listened at the door. I was sure that Mom and Dad were both still in the living room, but to be sure I did a quick sweep with my mind.

Yeah, they were still there.

I drew in a breath, and then moving quickly I swung the door open and stepped out into the corridor. I pulled the door shut quickly behind me then hotfooted it to my room at the very back of the house. I shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief before I deposited my finds on my desk.

I checked out the journal first.

On the flyleaf I found written,

_**I don't know who will find it, maybe it is you Hunter. I don't know. And if it's you Auntie Ness, I'm sorry but I didn't agree with wiping Essie from our lives and although I could do it in public it was just too hard in private.**_

_**Anyhoo, I found this behind the wardrobe when I was moving things around to decorate. I guess you missed it in the "big clearout", although I have no idea why Essie decided to hide this. It's a journal yes, but hardly her inner most thoughts. More like a list of the things she did day-to-day and other stuff about being a vamp-wolf brat. (That's what Essie called herself. That or uncertainty) I kept it though and decided to add my own thoughts to it, everything I think of Essie and a couple bits of other crap. I hope this helps you to know your sister Hunter. And I hope you already know about her when you find this or I've just screwed up big time and Auntie Ness is gonna kill me.**_

_**I guess there's not much more to say than that.**_

_****__Max_.

I read the words over a few times and I felt a little jubilant over the fact that this book had stuff written by my sister but also stuff written about my sister by somebody who knew her. I flicked quickly through the book, getting a flash of different inks and then a different hand. I decided I'd leave it for a moment since I was curious about what was in the bait tin.

I placed the book to the side before lifting the lid off the bait tin. The partitions had been removed and the inside was filled with photos. Some were Polaroid, some developed professionally, while others looked as if they'd been printed off a computer. I grabbed a couple and spread them out.

Essie was in every one of the pictures, but she was also with people I recognised and some I didn't. There was Essie with Sammie and Susie. There was Essie again with the Twins and Harry. Then there was a picture of Essie with Auntie Layla and some girl with brown hair I didn't know, but judging by the gold eyes she was a vampire. I frowned and looked more closely at the picture. If I didn't know any better Essie had gold eyes in that picture and she was almost as pale as the vampires.

I frowned and picked up the picture of Essie with the Quileutes and Essie with the vampires. In the picture with the Twins and Harry, Essie had russet skin and Mom's chocolate eyes, but in the pic with the vamps she was definitely pale and gold eyed. Was this what would happen to me and Tina eventually? That we'd come to look like the vamps?

I turned the pics over and Max had wrote on the back of each one the people and the date the pic was taken.

**_Sammie, Susie, Essie + Harry_**

**_March 12th 2050_**

**_Essie, Layla + Marlin_**

**_Sept 27th 2049_**

I frowned at the dates. The picture of "vampire" Essie had been taken a few months before "werewolf" Essie. I looked at the other pics and noted that some of them had pale Essie and some had russet. I sorted them into two groups then turned them face down. It seemed that she shifted between the russet and the pale, sometimes on the same day even. How had she done it?

_Hunter. Let me in._ I jumped slightly as Tina's mind voice cut into my discovery.

I went to the window and opened it. I went to pull on a t-shirt as she scramble over the sill and once she was inside I closed the window.

_So what did the grown ups tell you?_ She asked.

_Mom showed me everything that happened the day Essie went away. You were right about those Volturi douches, we should avoid them_. I replied as I sat back at my desk.

_Did she really go with them so we'd have our freedom? _Tina asked.

_As far as Mom's concerned, yes. _I said with a shrug.

_What did she say about my Dad?_ Tina asked quietly.

_I haven't asked about anything else. I needed to think about what I'd already been told about my sister_. I paused and gave Tina an apologetic look. _Guess that was selfish of me._

_Yeah_. She agreed. _And no. I can understand why you'd be a little preoccupied at the moment. I was just wondering if your Mom said any different from mine_.

_Why? What did your Mom say?_ I asked.

_Not much really. Just that he couldn't stand to see the Volturi threaten us and decided to fight but the Volturi were too strong and killed him. But I think there's more to it than that. There was something she really didn't want to tell me but she hid it well._ Tina said sadly.

_Seems like they're doing a lot of that to us._ I observed.

_Tell me about it._ Tina said as she slumped onto my bed.

_But fear not, Max will provide._ I said, holding up the journal.

_What is that?_ Tina asked, coming to sit beside me at the desk.

_This was Essie's journal and Max finished it off. I haven't read any of it yet, but it's bound to be something in here about your Dad._

_Maybe._ Tina said, eyeing the journal speculatively. _Ok, open it up._

I nodded and opened to the first page and waited for Tina to read what Max had written.

_Ok. Let's see what Essie has to say. _Tina said once she'd reached the end of Max message.

I turned to the first journal page.

_**July 4**__**th**__** 2048**_

**I know this is an uber weird date to start a new journal on, but the other one run out yesterday so I decided to carry on. Didn't do much, had a lazy day with Harry and the Twins. The air was heavy again, the heat pushing down, but it seemed to clear by night. We watched the fireworks from the cliff, except for Susie. She said she wanted to see closer up, but you get a better view of the fireworks up on the cliff. Well she missed out on a good night. Harry drank his soda so fast bubbles squirted out his nose. We can tease him about this for weeks.**

_**July 5**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**Susie's a little moody today, I don't really know why. I wish I'd fed already so that I'd know what was wrong with her and help her. I think something might have happened over at the resort, but Susie won't tell us if it did. **_

_**The air was better today, but still a little on the hot side. I nearly lost my temper at Harry when he suggested a hike; it's much too hot for that. I rounded them all into Renesmee's Escalade instead and we drove to the cinema in Port Angeles. Oh sweet AC how thankful am I for those soothing waves of thine. Harry was back in my good books at the end of the night by doing a good impression of the lame assed hero in the movie we saw. I laughed so hard I thought my lungs would fall out.**_

_**July 6**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**Susie was in a better mood today and Sammie reckoned it was just a case of PMS, although she confided this to me in secret. I really don't get that whole agro thing. How can you be angry for no reason whatsoever? Since I don't have a normal cycle and I doubt I ever will I guess it's ok…**_

_Can you read this bit and tell me anything that's not…girl stuff related?_ I asked.

Tina suppressed a giggle and her eyes scanned the page.

_Not much. There's more about the weather being hot and being annoyed at Harry over something or other before finding him funny again by the end of the night. If I didn't know any better I'd swear she fancied him_. Tina observed.

_Is there anything about being a werepire yet?_ I asked.

_Not really. I mean there's the 'girl stuff' that you're afraid to read and I guess the reason she's feeling so hot is because of Quileute fire. Other than that I have no idea. _Tina replied with a shake of her head.

_Let's skim to the good stuff._ I suggested.

We did so and then Tina grabbed my hand and pointed to the relevant passage.

_**July 15**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**God it's hot! So, so hot. How come anyone else hasn't noticed? I lost my temper today and I don't even know why. There was some town kid thought he was being smart by making some remark about our legends and I just lost it. It took all my friends to hold me back. As I pulled against them I could feel the heat course through me, and the wolf in my head. No I have to ignore it. I can't phase yet. I won't phase at all. I can't phase! I can't phase…**_

_**I don't know what I'm going to do, or what I would have done if my friends hadn't been there. I would have ripped that kid to shreds, but when I realised the wolf wanted to break free there in front of the tourists all I could think was 'Not here. Not like this.' I'm gonna have to be so careful. I don't want to lose control. What if I phase and become like the Children of the Moon? I have to do everything I can to stop this from happening. **_

**_Harry lightened the mood toward the end of the evening with a suggestion of a marathon of some of our fave comedy films. The laughter helped and made me almost forget. Harry always knows the right things to do to help an uncertainty like me_.**

_Looks like she was freaking out about the whole wampire thing. _Tina said softly, sticking firmly to the name her mother had given our kind, but I thought werepire sounded much cooler

_But think how difficult our lives would be if we didn't have each other._ I pointed out. _It was hard enough for us thinking there were only two of us in the world. Imagine if you knew you were the only one? _I asked.

_I guess._ Tina conceded. _Shall we read more?_

We scanned through more before we came to:

_**August 18**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**Darn it Sammie, why can't you ever realise that Renesmee is just jerking your chain? So I guess I may have bent the rules a little with a hike up to the House, but it was such a bright clear day and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Shame Renesmee decided to lean on Sammie for info, and to top it all Jake followed our scents up there. He knew and he played me into a corner.**_

_**I had such a massive fight with him and I felt the urge to phase in the kitchen and go wolf on wolf with him. I have to control these urges. Not here. Not like this. **_

_**As a result of our little excursion I'm now Resbound for the rest of the summer. I can't even go in the woods! And the clouds are coming over, pressing down the heat. I'm starting to feel trapped.**_

_**August 19**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**OMG! Could anymore have happened today? So it started off like most days this summer, too hot but made worse by the fact that it was sunny yesterday so today it was unbearably humid. Harry agreed with me, but the Twins didn't. Harry suggested what I've been suspecting, but I cut him off.**_

_**God damn it Harry! I am so angry with him right now you would not believe!**_

_**So to combat the heat and the fact that I couldn't go take advantage of the AC at the multiplex I decided a little cliff diving was in order. I did it right from the top, and so did Harry. The Twins leapt from half way, but that's still high up. Then we raced to the shore and Harry cheated.**_

_**I obviously wrestled him to the ground, but when I was trying to get him to admit his crime he kissed me. I was just so confused I ran off into the forest and retreated to my thinking spot by the brook. Some town kids interrupted me and this total sleaze Mike Newton, grandson of the infamous Old Man Newton, tried coming on to me with his girlfriend right there. **_

_**After that I had enough and retreated to the House. I used the key to get in the back as usual before seeking shelter in Renesmee's old bed. I fell asleep and when I woke up Uncle Masen was there with Aunt Holly. I was excited to see them and I convinced them to take me hunting.**_

_**It was all going fine until my telepathy kicked in and I heard Aunt Holly plotting to drink my blood. She chased me to the border, but Jake saw her off. He would have killed her if it wasn't for the fact that she's Uncle Masen's wife, but I think Mom will kill her next time they meet.**_

_**So long story short, I'm on my final warning and I'm not allowed out of the front yard. **_

_**August 20**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**I am grounded. Can't leave the house grounded. Harry came to apologise last night so I went down to the beach with him to hear him out. Unfortunately I fell asleep and Jake and Uncle Seth found us this morning. Talk about mortifying! So now I'm grounded. Proper can't leave the house grounded! **_

_**But that's not the worst thing. Turns out my mucking about in school has finally backfired. Looks like Pikey was pissed enough with me to offer my parents the choice of transferring me or she'd expel me. I guess a transfer is better on a permanent record than an expulsion, but now this means I have to go to Forks High with all the town folk. I don't think it's gonna go well. **_

_**There'll be no one there I can talk to about what I am. Not like I have Susie, Sammie and Harry who understand the constant threat of your genes. I cherish my Quileute heritage, don't get me wrong, but I'm scared to death of the day I phase. What if I am out of control? Will my kin have to hunt me down and put me down like a mad dog? Not here. Not like this.**_

The next few entries were along the same lines. Bitching about being grounded. Bitching about going to Forks High. Worry about phasing always followed by 'Not here. Not like this'. All mixed in with mundane things like shopping and hanging out in the garage with her friends. It took me a few entries to figure out she meant the clubhouse. No wonder I'd been drawn to that place.

The interesting thing came with the entry:

_**September 7**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**So here it is, F Day. I'll let you know more when I get home.**_

_**God damn it there are vampires at Forks High! Three to be exact. The guy, Tobias, is so annoying and now I'm his partner in Biology and PE. His sister Marlin seemed a little ok, but I'd rather not be anywhere near them. How am I supposed to keep myself secret from them? This is so annoying!**_

_**It got me so wound up that I very nearly phased on Billy. I spent ten minuets with my head under my pillow until I managed to calm down. Ok, so a lot of it was to do with Billy insinuating that I was close to phasing cause of my appetite, but those vamps got me all angry first. **_

_**Ooh! Aunt Alice sent me a beautiful Harley. Jasper picked well. I got to ride it to school rather than having to take the Escalade and the guys just love it.**_

The rest of the week was strange. Tuesday was ok I guess, but she had a dream that night about killing all her friends so she stayed up the rest of the night. This led to her being "dog-tired" the next day. Guess me and Essie share the same sense of humour. But after English with Miss Hannigan she was full of energy. Maybe too full. Tobias and Marlin pulled her out of PE to be on the safe side, although she was sure there was some ulterior motive. The Thursday she seemed to end the day thinking she was human, and then the entries stopped for an entire month.

_**October 12**__**th**__** 2048**_

_**So much has happened since my last entry, so much that should have been documented but I couldn't since I've been banned from the Res for a month. An entire month where I couldn't set foot here!**_

_**But before I get into that I want to relate the best news ever. I'm going to be a big sister! :)**_

_**That's right, Mom is pregnant and I'm gonna have a little baby brother. Everyone keeps telling me that I might have a sister, but I'm sure I'm going to have a brother. I just know it. And I'm so excited. I can't wait until he's here and I can show him all the wonders of the Res and the forest. I know I'll do anything to protect him. **_

_**So now with the good news out of the way, here's what happened.**_

_**Fri 8**__**th**__** Sept, I had a big bust up with my friends and I just had to get all the grief out so I went up to the House to play it out on Grandpa's piano, but it turns out that's where the Hannigan's are living and Tobias heard me play. He complimented me, but I was embarrassed, I hate anyone hearing me play. But when he played my tune back to me note perfect I found myself in a duet with him. We got to talking and I found out that Jake knew the Hannigans had moved in there and I felt so pissed. Angrier than I ever had before and I knew I had to get out of there so I did.**_

_**I stupidly jumped the river and as I felt the heat rise to engulf me I forced it back down. Something weird happened, like I was reading the mind of everyone in Washington State and there was this voice in my mind that told me to reel my mind back in rather than trying to force the other minds away. It worked, but it left me feeling week and I was on the wrong side of the river. **_

_**I tried to wade across, but I was swept away. Luckily Tobias saved me and I was able to warm up with a shower back at his place while I borrowed some clothes. Tobias ran me to the border where Alex picked me up. Here's the weirdest part, as Alex carried me on his back when he was wolf his scent rose up to my nose and I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into him. I jumped off and slammed into a tree. I think I broke my ribs.**_

_**I woke up a few days later, I'd been catatonic, almost unmoving unless a Quileute shapeshifter came near and then I'd try to feed from them. According to Renesmee I'd take blood but not human food. It took the Dream-walker Jila to bring me back from the make believe world I'd been living in, although I couldn't remember much about it at the time.**_

_**After coming around Uncle Masen (He's shafted Holly and is it wrong of me to feel glad?) suggested that I try phasing. I wasn't too sure, but he promised he'd kill me if I was out of control. Luckily I was fine and I can't believe I put it off for so long. **_

_**Since I've been phasing though I've found that I have to pull down all the heat and become cold to feed as a vampire. I refer to this state as Miss Vampire, and when I'm her my skin goes pale and my eyes turn gold and in sunlight I glitter, just like the Cullens. **_

_**I think Harry and me need to put the breaks on. We can't be alone in the same room without jumping each other's bones, that's for sure. I wish I could just go with the flow with Harry, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to just give in, but I know one day one of us will imprint and it won't be on the other. I can't face that pain and I don't expect Harry to, so we can't act on our feelings. **_

_**I wish I could though. Being in love with someone and knowing they're not the one you're meant to be with is the hardest thing in the world. I don't want to hurt Harry and that's why we have to stay friends.**_

_**I accidentally solved a murder. I don't know how I did it, but I was worried about Will and I went to check on him in my dream. When I did I ended up in his father's head. His father had killed his mother and buried her in the back yard.**_

_**Poor Will!**_

_**But maybe he'll do better now he knows Pikey's his aunt. I know I've had my differences with her, but I think she'll be good for him. And not just through the fact that anything has got to be better than living with a homicidal monster who beats you and burns you and god knows what else.**_

_**I think Marlin likes Will and I know for a fact he really likes her. Should I meddle or let things run their course?**_

_**Masen is in school with me now and I lived with him up at Rose Cottage during my month of exile. He's kinda cool and I can trust him as my friend although I have to remember at times he's Renesmee's friend too.**_

_**So the Volturi have been sniffing around, but it's nothing to be afraid of apparently. First up Marlin asked me to accompany her on a blind date. That didn't end too well with me nearly becoming vampire chow to a Volturi Wolf Hunter, but luckily Masen, Tobias and the rest of the vampire Hannigans showed up to save me. I fell asleep on Tobias' lap. I guess I should be thankful I didn't throw up on him.**_

_**Then last Saturday Marlin burst in to say Tobias was missing. We managed to track him, but he'd been distracting Jane. Jane of Volterra! I can't believe I was so close to the psychopath. I even saw her with my mind when I was scanning for Tobias. I was so pissed at him for worrying Marlin like that I actually shoved him. I can't believe I made him stumble!**_

_**Oh, and the Hannigans know what I am. So much for my subterfuge, turns out they knew before they met me. I guess it's easier since I don't have to tiptoe over my words when I'm talking to them now. I just wish I'd known sooner. **_

_**I think that's just about everything. I'll add more when I remember, but that's it for now. **_

_I think we got most of the info we need in that last one._ I observed.

_I want to read more._ Tina stated._ I want to know everything that happened and we haven't read anything about my Dad yet._

For some reason I didn't think it was a good idea, but Tina gave me such a pleading look I had no choice but to comply.

We skimmed through the next couple of weeks of Essie coming to terms with 'Miss Vampire' and 'Miss Wolf'. Of trying to please both her vampire friends and her wolf friends, although after a trip to the lake Tobias seemed to avoid Essie.

There was an entry for the 30th of October where Essie spoke of her happiness for discovering that Masen was Layla's prince and then it was the entry for Halloween.

Halloween is my sister's birthday, although she seemed reluctant to admit it, but that's not why the day was important. At least not to Essie.

_**October 31st 2048 (Halloween and nothing else ok.)**_

**_Tobias. Tobias. Tobias_.**

_**What can I say about him other than he's perfect for me in every way? My lovely Tobias, my imprint. That's right, I went and imprinted on Tobias and then we kissed like there was no tomorrow. I can still feel the tingling, and I wish I didn't have to leave him, but I have to face the council tomorrow and I need at least a few hours sleep, but I don't have to worry cause I know my Tobias will be waiting for me afterwards and we can kiss again and maybe a little more.**_

_**I also had some awesome gifts from my vampire family and the best news ever; they're coming for Christmas. This year looks like it's gonna end on a high. Anyway I have to go, don't want to be tired when facing the Elders tomorrow.**_

I don't know why but something compelled me to grab the journal away from Tina.

_Maybe we should read more tomorrow._ I suggested.

_No._ She said, snatching it back_. It was just getting good_.

_Oh yeah. I really want to read about my sister being all gooey over a two thousand year old vampire_. I said sarcastically.

Tina rolled her eyes and smoothed out the page and began reading the entry at the bottom.

_**November 2**__**nd**__** 2048**_

_**Sunday was such a great day. The Council couldn't stop me from seeing Tobias since it would be too cruel to stop somebody from seeing their imprint. I had a nap up at the House and I managed to pull Tobias into my dream where he showed me some of his past. Then we had a nice picnic and it was such a lovely day, the memories would have been enough to carry me home to begin training my pack since Harry and the Twins have decided I am their Alpha. I guess I may have been day dreaming a little and not paying attention to my surroundings, but then again I was on Quileute land and I wasn't expecting to be attacked by one of my own.**_

_Are you sure you want to read on?_ I asked Tina as I the sense of foreboding continued.

_I want to know who the traitor is._ Tina stated.

_Maybe it's best if we don't_. I said, really feeling the need to stop her reading more.

_But what if they're still here?_ Tina demanded.

_I doubt it._ I said. _I think the pack would have banished them._

_Well we don't know how she was attacked yet_. Tina pointed out. _It could have just been a water balloon or something._

_I suppose._ I conceded, but I didn't buy it. I don't think Essie would have put it so dramatically and the way she'd written 'attacked' was so aggressive.

I sighed and turned the page over, as soon as I had I wished I'd listened to my instincts as Tina gasped and I had to put my hand over her mouth before she shouted or something.

_It can't be true!_ She exclaimed in my head.

_But why would Essie lie about that?_ I asked.

_Maybe she had something against my father._ Tina declared angrily.

_Shall we read it properly and find out?_ I asked diplomatically.

Tina harrumphed but agreed anyway.

I removed my hand and we began to read. One page was taken up by one sentence in big letters that declared.

**_I hate Timothy Falgo with a fiery vengeance!_**

_**Timmy attacked me. And not in a playful way, but in a real determined to kill me way. He nearly bit right through my left shoulder, attacking me in wolf form when I was still human. I phased, but I didn't want to hurt him, but he wanted to kill me. He would have done if Jake and Tobias hadn't turned up in time. Yes, that's how dire the situation was Jake let Tobias cross the border. Good thing too because I suffered a great deal of blood loss and had to feed. Tobias had to get me away quickly before I tried feeding on one of the wolves. Why do I crave their blood the most?**_

_**Despite the fact my arm was more or less hanging off I was healed by the morning thanks to lots of blood and meat. I think Marlin knowing a thing or two about nursing helped too. **_

_**Timmy would have been on trial today, but he ran. What did he think the pack was going to do to him? I don't know where he is now, but I hope he's ok. I mean I know I'm pissed at him at the moment, but there must have been some reason he went all homicidal on me. I guess I'll never find out. Timmy's long gone and I doubt he'll bother us again.**_

_**On a lighter note, Will now knows everything. Marlin told him that she was a vampire on Halloween and now he knows our legends…**_

Tina started flipping through the pages.

_There must be more._ She declared.

But she covered a year and a half before she came across anything else.

_**2**__**nd**__** July 2050**_

_**Well life just keeps surprising me. I got a call in the early hours of Friday morning from Alex asking me to pick him up from some dive in Port Angeles. I got there and was expecting to get all up in Alex' face for waking me up so early before my last exam, but it wasn't Alex who was there. It was Timmy.**_

_**I felt afraid; I'll admit that, after all what could he want from me? Well he wanted my help to talk the Council into letting him back onto the Res. He explained that the reason he attacked me was because he loved me, but it was a poisoned love. He hated himself for loving me and when I imprinted on Tobias he decided he'd rather see me dead than with anyone else, especially a leech. **_

_**The ironic thing is he's now gone and imprinted on a half blood. Her name's Tish and she seems nice enough, and she's pregnant. That's why Timmy wants back onto the Res, to protect Tish and the little uncertainty growing inside her. **_

_**I'm all mixed up about this. If it was just Timmy then I'd tell him to take a hike, but I can't let my animosity for him colour my judgment of Tish and her unborn daughter. It was hard enough for me growing up on the Res like this with the wolves around me; can you imagine having to grow up in the human world with such a secret? And they'd also be vulnerable to the Volturi.**_

_**The packs have agreed to at least vote on it. The votes gonna be in a week. **_

Tina was glaring at the journal, then she flipped back to the page where Timmy had attacked Essie. She had a determined look on her face as she shot to her feet and before I could stop her was storming out of my room. I followed her cursing under my breath; we were going to be in so much trouble.

My parents were looking at Tina in shock as she held up Essie's journal.

"Is this true?" She asked, her voice wrathful but also on the verge of tears.

Mom frowned and took the journal from her. She read it quickly before looking up at Tina with sympathy.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tina sobbed as the tears began to stream. "My father was a traitor, that's why you all lied to me about his death. Was he even really killed by the Volturi?"

"He was killed by the Volturi. He still hadn't been fully reinstated into the pack and had been told to stay in the village, but he decided to come along and he attacked the Wolf Hunters without warning." Mom said softly. "They are the Volturi team trained specifically to kill werewolves. He had no chance of survival."

"I grew up without a father because he was a disobedient traitor." Tina growled, she was starting to shake violently in her anger.

I picked her up and run outside with her as she continued to seethe. I went around to the back of the house and placed her on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You didn't do it." Tina said. "He did. What did he think he'd gain disobeying? He would still be here."

I grabbed her and pulled her against me in a hug as she sobbed against my chest. It wasn't pretty lady crying either; it was snorting, hard to breathe wet and snotty crying. Tina was hurting real bad and I didn't know how to make it better.

"Tina?" Auntie Tish called, appearing around the corner of the house.

Tina pushed away from me.

"Mom!" She cried as she ran to her mother's waiting arms. "Is it true Dad tried to kill Essie?"

"I'm afraid so." Tish said. "But he was young and foolish and had much redeemed himself by the time he died. He swallowed all his fears and got in contact with people he thought would kill him to make sure you would live a safe life."

Tina didn't reply, she just sniffed as her sobbing began to recede.

"If he hadn't run away to Seattle then I never would have met him and you never would have been born." Tish pointed out as she stoked Tina's hair.

"I guess." Tina murmured.

"The point is darling one, people act crazy when they are in love. Sometimes it leads them to act like monsters and they do things they wouldn't normally do." Tish said softly.

Tina nodded but I could tell from her mind that she didn't agree.

"Let's go discuss this at home." Tish suggested.

"I want to stay here for a while." Tina said. "There were other stuff in the journal that I need to discuss with Hunter. Wampire stuff."

"Are you sure?" Tish asked, looking down at Tina with concern.

Tina stood back from her mother and forced a smile to her face as she nodded her head.

"Don't be too late back." Tish observed.

"I won't." Tina promised.

Tish looked as if she was about to say something else, but she let the breath go in a sigh. She disappeared around the side of the house and Tina and I were alone again.

"Come on." Tina said, grabbing my hand and leading me into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

Tina stopped too and turned her solemn grown-up look on me. The one she used when she thought I was being stupid.

"I came with you this morning and nearly got chowed on by vamps. I'm having my own crisis now, can you return the favour?" She asked.

"Ok. But I wanted to check what you had in mind. Like will I need to bring spare clothes?" I replied.

"Do you intend to phase?" She asked.

"No. But I don't know what you're gonna say. I might get angry." I pointed out.

"I'm not gonna talk about anything that's likely to get you angry. I just wanna talk away from here." Tish explained sadly.

"Ok. Lead the way." I said, over compensating on the cheer.

Tina nodded and began heading into the trees once more.

We walked about half a mile in silence before Tina stopped and sat down on a log. I sat on the ground so I could face her.

_What did you want to talk about?_ I asked.

_I don't really wanna talk. I just wanted to get away for a while to think_. She answered.

_I can go if you want._ I said, getting ready to rise to my feet.

_No. I want you to stay. I can use your brain to think too. It'll help me get a little more perspective on all of this. It's just too much to process in one day_. She babbled.

_We shouldn't have read the journal._ I said solemnly.

_Why not? We had every right to know what was in there. It has more to do with us than anyone else. They shouldn't have lied to us._ She sighed.

_Do you think we would have been friends if we'd known from a young age that your father tried to kill my sister?_ I asked.

_Does it make a difference now?_ She asked, looking at me in shock.

_Of course it doesn't. Their fight isn't our fight, but you think differently when you're a kid. You don't see the big picture_. I replied.

Tina shrugged.

We were silent for a long time while Tina thought over everything. After half an hour I lay back with my hands behind me head and looked up at the canopy as rain began to mist above us. I could feel Tina using my thoughts, although I didn't quite understand how she was doing it.

"I think I've thought about that enough now." Tina observed aloud. "There are other things we need to talk about."

I sat back up and faced her.

"Like what?" I asked.

"There was so much in that journal. Like the fact that Essie could become full vampire. What did she mean by pull the heat down?" This was a little more like it. This was Tina in full on inquisitive mode and I felt a little better that she was still her old self.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm right about this, but since phasing I can feel the heat inside me right here." I said, placing my hand against my stomach. "When I start to feel angry or agitated it starts to grow. Maybe she was taking about that heat."

"Maybe, but what did she mean by, pull it down?"

"Hang on." I said, while I thought. "Have you ever noticed how you can feel your body heat, like when it's been a while since I fed I start to feel cold in my skin. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Tina replied, nodding her head.

"So what if she drew all her heat into her stomach and that left her cold and vamp like?" I hazarded.

"Maybe." Tina considered. "We'll have to test it."

I nodded my head, then closed my eyes. I concentrated on drawing the heat down and I could actually feel the cold settle over my body. I heard Tina gasp and I opened my eyes and she gasped again.

"You do look full vamp now." She whispered. "You even got gold eyes."

I looked down at my hands and they were pale.

"Wow." I murmured. "It does work."

I allowed the heat to travel back up through my body and I watched the colour return to my hands.

"Can you do it?" I asked excitedly.

Tina looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I have to phase first." She decided. "I don't really feel the heat there constantly yet. I guess it's something else to look forward to when I do finally phase."

I nodded.

"I think we should probably get back now." She announced.

I nodded again and rose to my feet.

We ran back home and Tina said 'bye' as she ran on to her house.

The next few days me and Tina discussed what we'd read in the journal and then she became determined to phase. She managed it a week after I had and she could pull the heat down too. We became a pack of two and we ran alongside Dad's pack. It was good to finally be able to run as a wolf, and now we'd awoken our powers we found we could do more than we ever could before.

While Tina and me talked about what we were, the adults seemed to be hooked on the news and any little detail we could gain on those cult killings. It had caused quite a stir in the human world, and security seemed to be tightening up everywhere on the west coast. Any city or little town within a hundred miles of the coast was having some coverage or other. There was even speculation about who would be hit next. In the cities they took into consideration if the deaths followed the pattern of the 'bone crusher cult' or I don't think they would have been counted. The worst was when they wiped out an entire fishing village, all three hundred residents gone in one night. After that the FBI stepped in and promised to have the whole thing under wraps by the end of the week, but it didn't look likely.

One thing was for sure though, they were heading for us. There were a few random attacks that were happening back toward the south and some in toward the east, but the pack reasoned that this was the work of random carnivore nomads taking advantage of the carnage to go wild. They could feed their appetite for destruction under the assumption that the Volturi would punish the main culprits and not think to look for more.

The grownups didn't seem too bothered by the vamps. They thought we could take them if we called in reinforcements from our vampire allies. But Aunt Alice phoned us first to say she'd had a terrible vision and that Emmett and Rose had witnessed the throngs of vamps with their own eyes. They had counted at least thirty, maybe more. The way the enemy vamps worked also suggested that they weren't a group of out of control newborns. This was a group of older vampires who had complete control over their actions so it was a mystery why they were killing in this way.

This didn't look good at all. There were way too many of them for us to take on if they were that well trained, and Alice's vision is what had me worried the most. I suggested that we contact Essie; maybe she could convince the Volturi to help us. After all they were the vampire police and there was a serious crime being committed right now. If these killings went on any longer then the vamp world might be discovered.

The grown ups didn't want to bother Essie and said they would rather keep the Volturi as far away from here as possible just in case they took a liking to me and Tina. But I knew that the Volturi already knew about us, I'd heard it in Mom's mind. I also knew that Essie had made a deal with Aro, she would work for him always if he left Tina and me alone. Besides Essie needed to know her people were in danger and we needed the help. I went into the clubhouse and put the cushions on the floor before lying down. I closed my eyes and concentrated…

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

*** Amendment: I made a mistake in chapter 20 that I have to rectify now otherwise there's going to be a big continuity error in the coming chapters. It has been five years since Tobias left the tower not seven. I was counting from the wrong marker on my timeline and slipped up. I have now amended it in the chapter but I thought I'd mention it for those who have already read the chapter to save future confusion. ***

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind for continuing to review and giving me some wonderful feedback. Thanks guys :D**

**

* * *

**

Essie

_They had me pinned down as usual. They didn't even resemble the people they once were any more. They were the shapes and monsters that inhabited my dream on almost a nightly basis now. They could hurt me on the dreamscape and I was worried that before long they'd be able to hurt my physical body too._

_If they grew any stronger I think they'd start affecting my health. Would I fade away to nothing under the constant barrage of their torture? I really had no idea and I dreaded the thought that this may be the case._

_I'd always felt like there was a wall around my dreams. Not a physical wall, but an impression of one. Something that separated my dreams from other people. It was this wall I breached whenever I walked into someone else's dream, although I would barely notice it. To me these walls were just mist, but they were there none the less and now I could feel something scraping at my own as the apparitions continued their torture. _

…"Ok. I think I should ask you this one last time. Are you sure you want to do this? This is a Pandora box kind of thing. Once we open it we can't close it. The damage will already have been done. Once we do this there's no going back."…

_It was a girl's voice that came from beyond the wall, but I had no chance to analyse it as a heavy foot slammed into my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain._

… "I know." …

_A boy replied, also from beyond the wall and I was sure I knew the voice. I clawed at the wrist of the hand that clutched around my throat._

… "Ok. And you're still sure?" The girl asked.

"Yes." The boy replied.

"Then let's break this baby down!" The girl crowed…

"_NO!" I exclaimed, but I was unable to do anything as the wraiths tried to smother me with their vast quantity of bodies._

_Suddenly I was free of the wraiths. They were shying away, but I could feel two pairs of eyes on me. I looked up to find two kids staring at me. The boy looked like he was going through a growth spurt, although his muscles were just starting to fill out and he was definitely Quileute. The girl was still tiny, but there was a clear sign of energy about her. Her eyes were grey and seemed familiar. Her skin was café au lait and her black wiry hair was set in cornrows, but she was most definitely Quileute too. _

"_Thanks." I said with the best smile I could muster._

_It took me a fraction of a second to realise who they were supposed to be and I thanked whatever part of my brain had decided to conjure up these two as my allies. The only other two people like me in the whole world. _

"_Hunter? Oh my god Hunter you saved me!" I gasped as I surged to my feet and hugged him tightly, but as I did so something became very apparent. "You…you are you." I stated, standing back from him. "You're really Hunter and not just my dream of him." _

_Hunter nodded his head but didn't make a sound._

"_And I guess you're the real Tina." I said to Tina._

"_Hi." Tina said, sounding a little embarrassed as she wiggled her fingers at me._

"_This is just great!" I exclaimed, but then I realised that this meant they'd managed to break through my defences. "I should have known you two'd break through if you work together. Why did I think I could keep you out? Not like I have much luck with the ghosts. And I am Essie, you know Brave Hunter so just think it." I said since he was annoying me slightly by referring to me as 'the bronze haired woman' in his inner monologue._

"_Are you really my sister?" He asked._

"_Yep. This is me. Essie Black. Or Esther Marie Black when Mom's pissed at me." I said with a snort, my mouth running on without my brain as I tried to figure all this out._

_Hunter chuckled, but it was half hearted._

"_So I take it this means you found out about me." I stated, trying to decide whether I was happy or angry about this outcome._

"_That you're my sister? Yeah." Hunter stated._

"_How?" _

"_Well, it's a kinda long story." Hunter said looking a little guilty._

"_Just think it and I will know." I said softly as I placed my hand against his cheek. "We are connected in more ways than you can think Brave Hunter and I should have known you'd break through some day."_

"_Why were you trying to keep me out?" He asked with accusing undertones._

"_Because of this." I said and showed him the dream I'd had here in Volterra all them years ago. That dream that had prompted me to ask Renesmee to make Hunter forget me._

"_As I was dreaming this I realised we were linked and that you were hurting and missing me. You were only one so how could you know? I whispered for you to forget me and hoped that you would. The next day I asked Renesmee to make you forget I ever existed, to remove every mention of me from the house so you wouldn't have to grow up missing me." I explained._

"_So Dad was telling the truth when he said you'd asked them to do it?" Hunter asked with a slight frown, maybe he'd thought Jake and Nessie had taken it upon themselves to keep him in the dark, and he was really confused right now and I didn't really blame him._

_I nodded._

"_But why?" Tina demanded, showing a sudden fierce streak that was hidden beneath her sweet girly-girl exterior. "It can't just be because you wanted to stop Hunter hurting. You're bound to have known he'd hurt in the future when he found out."_

"_I thought he'd be older than he is now. Able to deal with it. I thought I'd be there when he was told about me. I didn't want you knowing about me while I'm still a prisoner here in Volterra. I might never be free, so what's the point in knowing about me when you know I'm stuck in hell?" I asked, feeling the reason for my past decision that had seemed so great at the time start to fray. _

"_You don't have to feel stuck. We got this place to share." Tina pointed out._

"_No. You can't be here. It's too dangerous." I exclaimed, suddenly worried about what the wraiths would do to them._

"_What? Those wraith things? They were just thoughts. They can't hurt you." Hunter pointed out, applying logic where there was none._

"_They can't hurt you yet. They can hurt me and they'll learn how to hurt you." I said, the worry settling in my stomach like lead._

"_Who are they anyway?" Hunter asked._

"_All the people I've hurt with my powers. All the people dead because of me. I wronged them and now they haunt me." I admitted shamefully. "This is why you need to be protected from me. From my darkness." I explained as I realised what I had to do and began gathering my power. "The both of you, you have to go. Go and don't ever try to contact me again." I stated before using the full force of my will to expel them from my dream._

_I built the wall back up quickly and spent the rest of the dream in utter loneliness as I put all my effort into reinforcing it. I couldn't risk Tina and Hunter getting through again. I shuddered to think what Darius would do to them, or worse Brad! No, they couldn't be in my dreams. I had to keep them out…_

I awoke slowly with Tobias watching me with worry.

"They are getting worse." He stated.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said, sitting up.

"What happened?"

"The usual, but then Hunter and Tina turned up and sent the wraiths away."

"Is that not good?" Tobias asked with a frown.

"Not when it was really them." I stated.

"Really them?"

"They used our connection to break through my defences just to prove to themselves that I was real I guess. I wouldn't mind them invading my dreams, but I'm worried what they might take back with them. It's better I suffer my demons alone than inflect them on two curious kids." I explained.

"So they have discovered your existence." Tobias observed.

"Seems that way." I replied.

"I wonder how?"

"I have no idea. I did ask Hunter but he didn't explain. He said it was a long story. I guess I should let Renesmee know." I said with a sigh as I got out of bed.

"I think it would be for the best."

I nodded as I made my way over to the computer.

It was quick starting up and I found that I had e-mail from Renesmee.

_**Essie, **_

_**Just a heads up, Hunter knows about you. He overheard your father discussing matters with the council. There was no way Jake could have known he was listening in, but he was. Along with Tina, and now they've both ran off. But don't worry, Jake is tracking them and I'm sure they're safe. **_

_**I'll keep you posted on any further developments. **_

_**Mom x**_

Before I could begin a reply another e-mail came through from Renesmee.

_**Essie, **_

_**They have been found, safe for the most part but a little shaken due to a confrontation with some vampires. They had wandered up to the old house and some carnivores chose that moment to break in. But have no fear, the pack dealt with them swiftly, and what's more, Hunter phased for the first time. **_

_**Since he found out of his own accord we will tell him everything now, once he has decided on his questions. I hope you don't mind but he does deserve to know the truth, even the fact that the Volturi know of his existence. **_

_**I thought you might like to know.**_

_**Mom x**_

Well in those two messages Renesmee had told me everything I needed to know. So I replied with a quick message of thanks and remarking on my relief that Hunter and Tina were ok. I didn't think there was a point in mentioning the fact that they had invaded my dream, it wasn't as if Renesmee or any of the other adults could do anything about it to stop them. And if Hunter and Tina overheard the Council, chances are they were spying on them, which made me think of how me and my friends were at their age. If I asked Renesmee to tell Hunter not to try and enter my dreams again he'd probably go and do it immediately just to prove that he could. The only thing I could do was to strengthen my shield to keep him out.

I sent my reply and stood, stretching as I did so.

"Renesmee had already e-mailed." I explained to Tobias. "Hunter and Tina overheard the Council discussing me and then they ran off. But they've been found safe and sound. Although they did very nearly became vamp chow."

"They were attacked by vampires?" Tobias asked.

"Apparently. They'd gone up to the House and I guess it's still empty at the moment. I know you'd think that would deter them, but it never deterred me. Remember my 'concerts to dust motes'." I said with a smile.

"Of course I do Essie." Tobias replied with a fond smile.

"I'm glad you've still got that memory." I said as I hugged him.

"I believe my memories to be more or less intact now. It is almost as if those wenches had been nowhere near my mind." He observed.

"I hope I get to rip their heads off one day for what they did to you." I stated.

"But not at the sake of your memories I hope." Tobias said with concern as he pushed back a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about that actually and I might have a plan, but what's the point if we're never gonna catch them?" I said despondently.

"Perhaps we could suggest to Aro that he should allow us to track the harpies. I'm sure he would be glad to have them dismembered by now." Tobias said.

"I don't think Aro would let me leave Volterra even if it's to save his pride." I replied sadly.

"It was a nice dream before it floundered. A nice holiday away from Volterra." Tobias mused. "Taking in different scenery."

"Fighting and maiming." I added in mock wistfulness. "Making those life long memories and capturing them on film."

"Who could ask for anything more?" Tobias sighed.

We both laughed and it felt good to be in a really light mood for a change. I knew Tobias would never fully recover from what the Fire Twins did to him, but it was good that he could laugh again. Maybe he'd be up for a little loving soon, now that would be sweet.

I know I'm a little hung up over the sex thing, but it has been well over six years since we last climbed the mountain. I've been counting from the time that Tobias returned from the tower, but I keep forgetting he was gone a year and a half before that. I may have to set about seducing him soon if I continue to get no satisfaction.

Apart from the limited contact, things were good between us and I was sure that we could get back to being intimate soon. Maybe I should just bring it up, talk to Tobias about it rather than just coming on to him out of nowhere. Talking first would probably be better, but maybe I'd leave it for the next new moon since it would mean we'd have three whole nights where we could talk.

Actually I didn't mind the thought of staying up for three whole nights, it would be better than facing the monsters in my sleep. I had the secret hope that Tina and Hunter had scared them away for a while, but I wasn't gonna hold my breath. I'd been lulled into a false sense of security when it came to my dreams before and now I knew to be wary. If they stopped their assault it would only be temporary.

Yep. Next new moon we'd talk whether he wanted to or not.

Over the next week I really got into training with the pack, we even practiced flanking manoeuvres since there were eleven of us all together. I found it best if I took the centre with Heather as my beta and Tariq on my other side, they were the strongest fighters and we would tear through the middle. Laurana would lead the right flank that had Zora in beta and Eli on the left and Elvira on standby for backup, or to fight alongside Eli if she was needed. Monty led the left flank with Chandra as his beta and Dolph running on his left. When Dolph could focus for five minuets he was actually a good fighter. Sandhya was on standby for backup, but she usually worked with Chandra as joint beta since the sisters fought well together.

I was proud of the pack and I thought they'd be ready to take on anything. I also had them practice as if I wasn't there. In this instant Heather would join with Laurana's team while Tariq joined Monty's, it was still a good idea to keep Heather and Dolph apart if it was possible.

Hanging out at the pool all day was a great way to relax after a night of running as a wolf. Since it was nice to be in the water under the sunlight we'd taken to closing the canopy to half way if the vamps decided to join us. That way they were shaded, but the wolves could still enjoy the warmth of the sun.

But sometimes it could get too much hanging out with all them people, and then Tobias and I would spend a quiet day in our room. Sometimes Malachite would hang with us if we weren't in too much of a couple mood. Sometimes, for a change of scenery, we would head to the library. It was actually interesting reading some of those old books; I think all the Volturi members' histories were recorded there somewhere.

I was actually in the middle of Jane's biography. Well, to be more precise Jane insisted on reading it to us and she had roped us into joining her every Thursday afternoon for one of these readings.

It wasn't too bad really, and since Jane didn't seem to have an embarrassed bone in her body she told everything in full detail. She even elaborated on things she thought were a little vague in the book. She liked to give a full detail of every person she had burned, how they had reacted and what she felt by their reaction.

It was interesting, but also a little creepy to get this insight into her mind. I had always wondered if she really did enjoy torturing people as much as she claimed to, but now I was certain she did enjoy it. Being tortured and very nearly burned at the stake changes your perception of the world, and Jane obviously wanted to share the pain rather than show mercy.

Since I'd never been in that type of situation I couldn't really pass judgment. And who knows, if someone like Carlisle, who would choose to nurture her humanity, had taken her in then perhaps she would have chosen the path of compassion. Instead Aro took her in and he had encouraged her want of vengeance to give her the taste to torture and therefore shape her into the tool he needed for his campaign.

I felt sorry for Jane in that moment. The poor lost girl, tortured and confined to death by her own people, then rescued by monsters. Rewarded for doing harm while ignored when she disobeyed orders. No wonder she craved the torture now. No wonder everyone was afraid of her.

What was clearly lacking from her story was any notion of love. She kept many lovers, some of them were humans who she later killed, but there was nothing in the way of long-term commitment. Jane appeared to like it that way, but she also clearly craved companionship. She'd even made friends with me for some hint of friendship hadn't she?

Would it be wrong of me to keep a look out for someone who might suit her? Someone she could love and who could love her back. Would that be classed as meddling? I really wasn't sure and I think Jane wouldn't like me to actually get involved in her love life, despite her joking in the past.

Jane finished the latest chapter in her life, this was somewhere around the twelfth century and she was on her first sabbatical with Alec. They had gone north to explore and had ended up surrounded by a pack of werewolves at full moon. She had ended it there, as if it were a cliffhanger, and had smiled her cruel smile.

"Can't wait to find out what happens." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Was that not the time you almost lost your arm?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." Jane replied. "Apparently the Children of the Moon have a high pain threshold when they are wolf, so I incapacitated him by ripping off his legs and then I burned him in the morning."

"Lovely." I said flatly.

"You do not approve, but they would have killed Alec and I. He had come close to maiming me and I wished him to see my face before I killed him." Jane explained without apology.

"Ok. Maybe we should get off this conversation train and jump on a different one." I suggested.

"I think that's for the best." Tobias agreed.

"Very well. There was something I wished to show you. It's in my room." Jane stated.

"Ok. Well lead the way."

We left the library and Jane led Tobias and me along the corridor and up the flight of stairs to the floor where the higher-ranking guards had rooms. This was the same floor my chamber was on and it had taken me a while to figure that out.

I felt as if time was slowing around me and the air felt hard to move through. It was like trying to walk through water that was quickly turning to treacle. The walls of the corridor wobbled and the colours began to fade in and out of existence.

Suddenly I was falling when there was nowhere to fall.

I don't know how he managed it, but Hunter is more powerful than I thought possible. One minuet I was walking along the corridor with Tobias and the next minuet I was standing in the garage back home. I looked around in shock, wondering if I'd teleported somehow, but it took only a second to figure out I was on the dreamscape.

"_Essie, we need to talk." Hunter said solemnly as he sat in my chair. _

"_Hunter! I thought I told you to stay out of my head." I snapped._

"_I know. But we're in my head not yours." Hunter pointed out._

"_I don't care. It's still not safe for you to contact me like this." I said, before I started to gather my thoughts to return to my own head._

"_If you don't help everyone in La Push will be dead by next Tuesday." Hunter said quickly rising to his feet to stop me from going._

"_What?" I asked, re-solidifying in his mind._

"_Have you been keeping up with the news?" He asked as he sat back down._

"_Which news?" I asked._

"_The human news. Like CNN or something." _

"_I don't really get the chance." I admitted feeling a little ashamed that I had been neglecting the human world._

"_Ok. So you don't know about the killings." Hunter muttered._

"_What killings?" I demanded._

"_There's these 'cult killings' that have been moving up the West Coast. Well the humans think they're cult killings, but since all the victims suffer blood loss and had all their bones crushed I think it's obvious what's responsible." Hunter said darkly._

"_Vampires." I hissed._

_Hunter nodded._

"_Are they causing a big stir?" I asked._

"_Yep. They even took out an entire village in one night."_

"_Why haven't I been told about this?" I demanded. "I mean a rash of vampire killings in my home land and so close to my home town? I can safely say that this is something I would like to know about. Damn Aro."_

"_Essie, I don't think you're getting the main point here." Hunter said, sounding a little exasperated. "Maybe I didn't tell it right."_

"_What point?" I asked, drawing my attention back to him and away from my rant._

"_The vampires are heading for La Push. They're coming to take us out." Hunter stated with no hint of a joke._

"_How?"_

"_The same way vamps do all the time. Rip through the Res without a second's thought." Hunter replied flatly._

"_Are you sure?" I asked, wanting him to say no._

"_We weren't so sure at first, but as the killings moved further north it was getting obvious where they were heading. Then we went to phone for reinforcements, but Aunt Alice phoned us first. She had a vision. She could see La Push and it was empty of all life. Em and Rose saw some of the vamps and there's at least thirty of them, maybe more. And they're not bloodthirsty noobs either. They're old vampires. Like a trained regiment of old vampires who seem to know what they're doing. They're coming for us and probably the Cullens too."_

"_Like they're taking out the biggest threat to the Volturi?" I demanded and I felt angry._

_Hunter shrugged._

"_Or maybe they've got nothing to do with the Volturi. I don't know. But the thing is, we're not gonna round up enough people in time and be ready to work as a team to take down these vamps. That's why I was wondering…" Hunter trailed off as if he wasn't sure how I'd respond to his suggestion._

"_Wondering what?" I prompted._

"_Well the Volturi are trained to fight this kind of threat and with their help we'd beat these other vamps no problem." He pointed out._

"_No frigging way!" I gasped. "I'm not bringing any of these psychopaths anywhere near you or Tina."_

"_If you don't me and Tina are dead anyway. Along with Mom and Dad, Auntie Tish, all the pack, the Cullens, the Hannigans… Anyone who tries to help us if we haven't got the right tools in place." Hunter said mournfully._

_I rubbed my head as I tried to think._

"_I know you can do it sis. You got the smarts and if your journal is anything to go by you'll think of some way to get the Volturi here and protect me and Tina too. After all, isn't it their job to tackle this type of thing anyway?" He demanded._

"_Yes it is." I said with a smile as I added his point to my arsenal, but then something else he said occurred to me. "You read my journal!"_

"_Max found it and stashed it under the false floor in your wardrobe. Don't be angry. I tried not to read too much of the girly stuff, but the werepire stuff has been a big help to me and Tina. We would never have thought about the pulling the heat down thing if we hadn't read about it. And silver thread thing? That's how I managed to get you here." He explained quickly._

"_Well if it's helping you I guess it's no big." I said with a shrug. _

_Hunter smiled and I smiled back._

"_Ok bro, I'll see what I can do. Even if I have to sneak out of Volterra at night I'll come protect La Push with you. I'd rather go down fighting with my family than to hear they'd been wiped out because I stayed away and did nothing."_

"_Thanks sis." Hunter said as he hugged me._

_I hugged him back._

"_I'll see you for real in a couple of days." I promised before I pulled my mind away…_

I awoke with a start to find Tobias and Jane looking down at me. Tobias looked worried while Jane looked mildly curious.

"I need to speak to Aro." I announced as I rose to my feet.

I got up a little too quickly and Tobias supported me as I swayed a little.

"Come on." I said, before rushing along the corridor with Tobias and Jane at my side.

I reached the Audience Chamber and threw the doors open before Barry and Santiago could react. I was met with shocked looks from the brothers and their wives.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a vampire army moving up the Pacific Coast?" I demanded.

I was met with amused curiosity from Aro, outrage from Caius and interest from Marcus.

"Would you care to elaborate Essie?" Aro asked calmly.

I took a deep breath and realised that nobody else was on the same page as me. This looked good. It most likely meant that the Volturi where not responsible for the killings and therefore it was rogue vampires who needed to be dealt with.

"Hunter just contacted me and he said that there's been some vamp killings on the West Coast. They're moving north toward La Push. They've hit every city on the way and there was this one little village, gone. Killed every single person living there and left the evidence for the whole world to see. We need to put a stop to this before the humans start to suspect."

"And to protect your family." Caius sneered.

"Of course. But also to protect the secret. These so called cult killers are flaunting your laws. Are you really going to let them get away with this?" I demanded hotly.

"If this is indeed a problem then we'll attend to it." Aro observed. "But we must be sure. Sulpicia would you ask Gianna to step in here a moment my love."

Sulpicia bowed slightly before disappearing out the public door. She returned a moment later with Gianna in tow.

"Gianna would go and fetch Acanthus for me." Aro said softly.

"Yes Master." Gianna replied, before disappearing through the other door. "And now we wait."

Well I couldn't do more for the moment and I couldn't hurry things along either. I just had to be ready to prove my worth when Aro knew I was telling the truth.

Tobias took my hand as we stood in the silence of the Audience Chamber.

_What's going on?_ He asked me silently.

_This._ I said and then showed him my dream.

_Oh._ He said. _Well yes. If Aro refuses the help of the Volturi we leave here at the first opportunity._

_I know. His threat hardly holds water if there's no Hunter or Tina to use as his bargaining tools_. I said happily.

_Regardless of Aro's decision we'll stand beside our families at La Push. _Tobias declared.

Just then the door opened and a little portly vampire waddled in. I don't know why but as soon as I saw him I thought monk. He looked like a medieval monk with his kind round face and bald patch, but the over all image was spoiled by the red eyes and the fact he was wearing a garish Hawaiian shirt.

"Ah Father Acanthus, sorry to pull you from your keyboard but we have a query." Aro said jovially.

"Yes Master?" Acanthus said in an expectant voice.

"Is there a group of vampires rampaging up the West Coast of America as we speak?" Aro asked.

"I believe there is." Acanthus replied in a fast voice as he began fiddling with the iPad he had in his hand. "Ah yes! Here it is."

He handed the pad over to Aro. Aro read the screen then handed it back.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner?" Aro demanded.

"We were monitoring it as per your instructions. It hadn't reached critical point yet." Acanthus said quickly. "It was flagged to be brought up tomorrow if the situation hadn't rectified itself."

"It seems the situation is more out of hand than you have imagined." Aro chastised. "Did you not think the humans would grow wise of us with these killings were happening under their very noses? Did you not think it was time to involve the guard when the rogue vampires wiped out an entire village." Aro asked, his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"We determined that to be a falsehood. A flight of fancy the humans wished to indulge in." Acanthus stated.

"Do you not think that was my place to decide?" Aro demanded.

Acanthus opened his mouth and then shut it again. There was really nothing he could say here. It was Acanthus' job to determine what information to pass on to Aro and Aro didn't want to know every little mundane thing. He'd passed on information like this in the past and Aro had told him to hold tight.

"Well?" Aro demanded.

"I will run everything by you in future Master." Acanthus said, bowing low.

"Be sure you do." Aro said firmly.

Acanthus nodded.

"Your judgment has never failed in the past." Aro said with a smile and Acanthus looked worried. "However your judgement on this matter may have led to the annihilation of the entire race of one of our members and also the death of a very good friend of mine, not to mention those who once worked amongst us. One of which I think you are rather fond of. A certain former scribe known as Layla."

Acanthus nodded.

"For this transgression I am afraid you must be punished." Aro said in regretful tones. "Jane."

Jane stepped eagerly up to Aro's side before she turned her eyes on Acanthus.

"One moment please." Acanthus said, and he handed the iPad to Gianna. "Go ahead." He said, holding his head high.

Jane smiled and let him have the full force of her power. He held out for a long moment but then screamed and writhed in pain. It seemed to go on forever and I was getting agitated.

"Don't you think he's had enough?" I asked.

Aro looked at me a moment and then nodded.

"Enough Jane." He stated.

Jane blinked and pouted as the tension left Acanthus' body. He lay on the floor breathing heavily as he recovered from his punishment.

"Spoil my fun Ess." Jane complained. "You know it's been ever such a long time since I burned someone."

"And every time you do I wonder why we're friends." I said lightly, before going to offer my hand to Acanthus.

He looked at it for a moment, then took it as I helped him to stand.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Esther 'Essie' Marie Black aka the Wolf Child, newest member of the guard. Mate of Tobias Seruvus aka Tobias Hannigan aka the Bacchus Lure. Daughter of Jacob 'Jake' Black, head of the shapeshifters known as the Quileutes; and Renesmee 'Nessie' Carlie Black nee Cullen aka the Cullen Coven Child. Born October…"

"Gee you've done your homework." I said, cutting him off. "Next you'll be telling everyone when I lost my virginity."

"Early November, twenty…" Acanthus began.

"That wasn't a suggestion." I snapped.

"I can burn him for you if you like." Jane sang from behind me.

"No. It's fine." I stated. "I'll just…not talk to you again." I said with a frown.

"I have upset you Wolf Child." Acanthus said solemnly. "I am good with facts but not with people."

"Gee, you think?" I said sarcastically.

Acanthus nodded.

"Well this has been interesting, but I think we've got a lot of planning to do. Am I right master Aro?" I asked, turning back to Aro.

"Of the utmost importance." Aro agreed. "However I see no place for you."

"Really? You don't see a place for someone who knows the terrain well, is known to the locals and can act as a go between? Not to mention the fact that I do know how to fight alongside the guard and the local vamps and wolves. You need me on this mission." I stated.

"Do I now?" Aro asked.

"Yes. And you know it." I said simply because I knew it was a fact.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Ok. I know you're just humouring me, but you'll see my plan will work. First off, since the Volturi haven't put in an appearance yet the Pack will be starting to wonder if this is your plan to try and get rid of them." I explained.

Aro looked angry and Caius was positively outraged.

"Well how would it look? You've always shown up so promptly to deal with incidents in the past it's bound to raise a few eyebrows." I pointed out.

Aro nodded, he could see my point.

"So if you just send a group of the guard in now unannounced then the Pack will be suspicious and they'll end up fighting each other while the real enemy waits to pick off the survivors. Whereas if Tobias and I were on the team I could message ahead to let them know we're coming and then maybe we can work something out together.

"Besides, Auntie Rose and Uncle Em have seen the group and they counted at least thirty of them. You'd have to uproot the whole Order to combat that type of threat. Whereas if you work with the Quileutes and the veggie vamps you'll only need to send a few strategic players while the rest remain behind to guard Volterra." I said.

"As loath as I am to admit it, she does have a point." Caius said. "It would make more sense if we send only a handful of our number. And if she is thinking of double crossing us by killing those sent with her and not returning then we'll seek her and her kin to the ends of the Earth and destroy them."

"And there is also the pack here." Aro pointed out. "If anything untoward occurs I will order Saskia and the Wolf Hunters to slaughter the werewolves post haste. And I think you are well aware how Saskia would relish such a task."

"There's no need to threaten me." I said with the right amount of offence. "I have no intentions of going back on my vow. I took the robes and promised to serve you for as long as you deemed me worthy. I never go back on my word."

"Who did you have in mind for this task?" Aro asked.

"Well me, and Tobias of course. Jane would be a big help and I know she's been itching to get out in the field again for a long time. Just think of all the vamps you'll get to burn." I pointed out to her.

Jane grinned.

"Felix, since he's the strongest and your best fighter and Barry because he's strong too. Can't think of any more at the moment, just some good offensive vamps I guess. I mean, I'd suggest Demetri, but the vamps are coming to us so we don't need to track them. I thought of Alec, but I don't think it's wise having both Jane and Alec away from Volterra at the same time unless it's really, really necessary and I think Jane's power is better suited to our needs right now." I continued on with my plan.

"I must say I'm impressed by your reasoning and you have come close to the team I would have suggested myself." Aro said in tones that were oddly proud. "Are you sure you don't want a tracker? If not Demetri then perhaps Holly, she is your family after all."

"Since Masen divorced her I don't think that's quite true any more." I said truthfully, and there was no point beating about the bush so I added, "Besides, Renesmee is still pissed at her for trying to hunt me when I was sixteen and I don't think there'll be enough time to overcome those differences to the point where they could be comrade in arms."

"There are other lesser trackers I could give to you on this team." Aro offered.

"Are they all members of the Wolf Hunters?" I asked.

"Mostly." Aro conceded.

"Then it won't be a good idea. It'll be hard enough to try and sell working with the guard to the Pack, never mind the very people who killed their pack brother. And yes I know Timmy attacked the Wolf Hunters first, but the pain still runs deep." I explained.

"I understand." Aro said. "Very well. No Wolf Hunters. I will think some more on the rest of your team. For now I suggest you go rest up Essie. You and Tobias will join me here at five o clock this afternoon where your team will be briefed and then you will set off on your mission. Is that clear?"

"Yes master Aro." I said with a nod of my head.

"Then I will see you both later."

I went to leave then I thought of someone else.

"I think Mal could be a big help here too. I've trained him well and he knows how to fight alongside Tobias and me. We would make a most formidable team when it comes to removing certain objects with as little force necessary." I said, hoping Aro would get my cryptics.

"I will consider Malachite, but since he is merely here as a guest I can not order him to help. Although he has been milking my gratitude for his help with the Fire Twins for five years now. Perhaps this will be payment enough if he wishes to remain here longer." Aro mused. "And if not, he is helping a friend is he not?"

I nodded my head.

"I will speak to Malachite." Aro said. "Now go rest, you have a busy time ahead of you."

I bowed and left with Tobias.

I wasted no time and took advantage of getting some sleep. Luckily the demons didn't haunt me this time. Sometimes they didn't during the day. I was really enjoying the sleep and so I felt a bit displaced when Tobias woke me at four.

"I thought you would like a shower and something to eat before we leave." He explained.

"Yeah." I said, stretching as I sat up. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Would you care to eat first?" Tobias asked.

"I think that would be best." I said, lying back down and stretching out long.

"You're so beautiful." Tobias remarked as he ran his hand down the length of my body. "I do not deserve a goddess like you."

"What? That's just crazy." I said with a snort.

"I am a demon who does not deserve to share the same plane of existence with your divinity, let alone be allowed to touch you." He whispered.

"That's just stupid." I snapped, sitting up. "I knew about your dark past before I even imprinted on you and that didn't stop me being your friend. Why should it change things now?"

"But you didn't know the extent of my sins." He protested.

"You were with the Volturi in the early days and I read up on what a Bacchanalia was, I think I had some idea of how bad you were." I said. "But the point was, that was you in the past."

"But what of my recent murders?" He asked sadly.

"You were as much a victim as they were. You were just a weapon. Is a gun responsible for how it's wielded?" I demanded.

"But I should have been able to resist." Tobias stated.

"How? How could you when you only had your sense of smell and the feel of the warmth to guide you? You had no memories to tell you to stop. How much damage do you think I could cause if I didn't have all my careful breaks in place?" I demanded, wagging my finger at him.

"But you wouldn't because there is something inherently good about you, my goddess." He whispered as he took hold of my hands and held them softly.

"Then you don't know me as well as I thought Fang Boy." I stated.

Tobias shivered and drew closer to me.

"It's been so long since you called me that." He whispered, his lips barely an inch from mine.

"Really?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes Miss Esther." He murmured.

I grinned as I placed my hand on his cheek, "Well then, Fang Boy, show me how well you know me."

"As you command my goddess." He said, placing his lips to mine and I accepted them hungrily as his cold hands alighted on my hips.

I felt excited, finally, finally something was going to happen, but Tobias pulled his head back.

"I really want to make love to you right now." He said in a husky voice.

"And you can't even begin to imagine how much I want you to." I stated as I stroked his hair behind his ear.

"How could you want me after all of this?" He asked looking at me in genuine confusion.

"We're still imprints, and I know you wouldn't have done it if you'd been yourself." I said firmly.

"But still I deserve to be punished. I should not know pleasure." Tobias said, angry at himself.

"Does that mean I have to suffer too?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Tobias looked at me with a frown.

"In all these years you've been denying yourself, you've been denying me too." I informed him.

"I…I suppose I have." Tobias conceded, looking aghast.

"And there are ways you can pleasure me if you don't want to pleasure yourself you know." I pointed out.

"You have been feeling amorous?" He asked.

"Tobias, I'm uber horny and the reason I haven't jumped your bones yet is because I've been waiting for you to feel ready." I explained.

"I thought you would not want such a monster to violate you." Tobias murmured.

"Guess we were both waiting on the other." I said with a laugh before I kissed him. "It's just typical you'd get your sex drive back now when we haven't got time."

"I never lost it. I thought my actions had turned you cold toward me." Tobias replied.

"It didn't." I stated. "And I think we need to talk this through properly, but we really haven't got the time right now. Maybe when we get back?"

Tobias nodded.

"Right now I'm gonna have my shower." I stated.

"And I'll make you dinner." Tobias replied as he rose to his feet.

It was really hard to walk into the bathroom and away from Tobias, but it had to be done. We really didn't have the time to do anything right now, and I really think we needed to talk things through first. Besides, even though my body was desperate for the rush, my mind was preoccupied with worrying about my family. There was no way I could fully enjoy it if I was worried about my family, and if I did enjoy it then I'd feel guilty for not worrying about my family enough.

It was much better if I just had a shower and forgot about physical contact until after this thing was sorted out. I'd waited five years; a week or two wouldn't make much of a difference.

By the time I emerged from the bathroom, wearing something that looked tidy enough for travel but was also comfortable, Tobias had food on the table. It was a steak with steamed vegetables and I ate them ravenously. I hadn't realised I was so hungry and I was thankful for the food.

Once I'd finished Tobias washed the dishes while I wiped and put away. I ran a brush through my still damp hair before pulling on my robes. It was time to go to the Audience Chamber.

Malachite joined us in the corridor.

"So are we really going to the Res?" He asked.

"Yep. There's some bad vamps causing a stir and threatening my people and we're going to sort them out." I explained.

"Cool." Malachite observed. "It'll be good to finally see your home and meet the rest of your family. And your family too Tobias."

"Hopefully they are on route." Tobias observed.

"They'll be there." I said confidently.

"Thanks for suggesting me." Malachite said.

"Hey, I couldn't leave you here. Besides, I think you could be real useful. We'll probably need your telekinesis at some point." I replied.

"You're gonna let me fight?" Malachite asked with excitement.

"You may not have a choice." I said. "Mal. You do realise we could all die?"

"Yeah. But I'd rather die with you two than live here in Volterra alone." He stated.

"You got the pack." I pointed out.

"But they're not you two. I try to get on with them, but it's so clear I'm an outsider. I thought it would go away with time, but as they grow closer as a pack and they grow in numbers the more I know I'm not one of them."

"Really?" I asked.

"They've even done it to you even if you are their alpha." Malachite stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Haven't you noticed how they've been pushing you out?" Malachite asked.

"Pushing me out? No Mal, they haven't been pushing me out. I've been removing myself so I'm not bound to them for the rest of my life. I'm happy to help them ease their fate as Children of the Moon, but I don't want to lead them. I have my own pack." I explained.

"Is it like a wolf thing then. Us and them?"

"I guess there could be a little of that going on." I conceded. "But mostly…mostly…" _I don't want to be tied here forever and having to lead the pack ties me here._

_But doesn't being a member of the guard tie you here too?_ Malachite pointed out.

_Being a guard is not forever. When my powers are no longer of interest to Aro then I'll be able to leave. _I said, although I didn't really believe there's ever come a time when Aro didn't want my powers.

"Ok." Malachite said.

We fell silent as we reached the Audience chamber and stepped inside.

The brothers were there along with Jane and Joss, who I hadn't seen since the night they'd killed his sister.

"Come in." Aro said solemnly. "Essie, since you have masterminded most of this you will be leader on the mission with Tobias as your back-up since he has previous field experience and at least some form of relations with your family. Jane will also be there to give advice and also ensure the others follow your orders since there may be one or two who will feel resentful in having to follow your orders."

"Yes master." I said, since I wasn't sure what else I could say.

"Now I know you said that you wouldn't need a tracker, but I thought perhaps Joss would be of assistance to you. He needs some practice out in the field and he has had little to do with the Wolf Hunters so there will be no animosity there." Aro explained as he indicated Joss.

"I think he'll do fine." I said, smiling at Joss.

Joss smiled back, but in his mind he recognised me as the one his sister attacked and led to her death. I decided I'd have to be wary of Joss. I wouldn't turn my back on him just in case. Who knew what conclusions he had come to over his sister's death, especially since Chelsea had firmly stapled his allegiance to Aro.

"I have also commissioned Felix and Barry as per your request and Alaya and Tabetha will accompany you too. I think that will make a sufficiently strong team that coupled with your family will be most formidable indeed." Aro continued.

"That's a good team." I agreed.

"They should arrive shortly and then we will discuss your travel arrangements and how you are to contact us in an emergency. Normally we would draw up a brief plan of action, but since you must consult with your family first it will be best to leave it for later." Aro stated.

I nodded my head.

"We merely await the arrival of the others." Aro said.

The brothers went blank and Jane sidled up to me.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity to burn so many." She said happily. "It has been such a long time since I have been sent into battle. I look forward to the thrill."

"I'm glad you're happy." I said.

"Of course you are worried whether we will arrive on time to save your family." Jane said with a pout.

"Yep."

"We will." She said with a nod of her head. "The Volturi know not failure."

"In failure we are weak." Tobias said. "With weakness we lose respect. Without respect we pose no threat to those who wish to reveal our way of life. The Volturi know no failure, for in failure we will fall."

"Is that some kind of poem?" I asked.

"It is our motto." Jane said proudly. "If we are weak then why will people fear our wrath? That's why we always succeed against those who deserve punishment."

"While showing mercy to those who don't?" I asked a little snidely.

"The Volturi are just." Jane stated proudly, misinterpreting my tone. "Besides, punishing those who don't deserve punishment will lead to revolt from the vampires who do not flaunt our laws."

I could hear some words forming in Malachite's head.

… _Shame you didn't show mercy to my parents when they didn't flaunt your laws_ …

_I don't think that would help right now_. I thought to him.

_I didn't plan on saying it_. Malachite stated.

_I know, but the day will come when you can demand this of Aro, but this isn't that day. _I explained just in case he did plan to say something.

_I know. And could you stay out of my mind? It's annoying when you snoop like that_. He grouched.

_I wasn't snooping. Your thoughts jumped out at me. I can't help it when that happens. It's like overhearing someone talking to themselves. _I explained.

_I'll try and think more quietly then._ Malachite said a little on the sour side.

The door opened and Felix entered, soon followed by Barry, Alaya and Tabetha.

"Now that you are all here we can begin." Aro announced. "Essie will lead this mission."

"But she is a child." Felix protested.

"I'm thirty two, so I'm hardly a child." I pointed out. "Plus I have previous experience as a leader. I can fight in both my forms, and fight well. I know the area where we'll be fighting better than anyone in this room and I have diplomacy with the locals. Don't make me question my decision to pick you." I warned.

Felix gave me a disbelieving look.

"I am willing to follow Essie for her strategy has proven sound thus far." Jane declared, coming to stand at my left side. "Does anyone have any objections?"

It seemed that nobody did and I glared at them to show that I was serious about taking charge here, with or without Jane's backing.

"I have made this decision and Essie is your leader on this mission. Regardless of age she has proven quite the tactician and with the counsel of Tobias and Jane I'm sure she will prove to be an apt leader. If any of you have any objection then perhaps it is best you do not go on this trip." Aro declared, looking around at them all as if daring them to defy him.

Nobody seemed to object to me now, not even Felix.

"With that settled I leave you with your travel itinerary. The rest is up to Essie of course." Aro said, holding out an A4 envelope.

I took the envelope and opened it. There were a lot of papers and I looked through them quickly to get the gist of what was going on. The Volturi limo would take us to the airport in Rome and from there we would catch a flight to New York. We would then transfer to another plane that would take us to SEA-TAC and from there we were on our own. The return would be organised for when we needed it, but for now the trip was one-way. And all first class, the Volturi knew how to travel in style.

"Ok." I said, looking up at them. "Well this seems straight forward enough. We can just run from Seattle, it'll take us little more than an hour. I take it you don't wear your robes on the plane."

"That would look strange." Jane observed.

"Or we were very obsessive cos-players." Barry joked. "It's the Seattle-Con this weekend. People go in costume." He explained a little defensively when he got confused looks.

"Ok. I don't think we could get that one to fly somehow. Who would we say we were dressed as? And isn't it faux pas for us to all wear the same costume?" I asked.

"Not if all the characters dress the same. The secret is accessorising." Barry said sagely.

"Ok. Well, we're not cos-players, so we want something smart but comfortable to wear on the plane. Something that says, I fly first class all the time and despite the luxurious surroundings it's still a long trip so I want to be comfortable." I stated.

I was the one met with confused looks this time.

"I mean, what you usually wear beneath your robes will do." I said with a sigh.

Tabetha raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I usually wear nothing." She declared and Barry and Felix gave her thoughtful, appraising looks.

"Then something you'd wear for a day out shopping." I sighed. "Look, just choose something that looks comfortable. Something that won't draw attention."

"Something similar to what Essie is wearing." Tobias stated and I took off my robes to show them.

"I see now." Tabetha said softly.

"Right. So this is for the plane. Pack your robes and also some more rugged clothing. You know, like jeans or shorts and a t-shirt. Maybe even a jacket. Something humans would wear in a cold wet climate."

"But our robes cover everything." Jane pointed out.

"Your robes will work fine for the actual battle and when we're meeting with the pack, but we may have to blend in with the unknowing humans of the Res and for that you'll have to be inconspicuous. So warm, hard-wearing clothing and not long dark robes with deep hoods."

"You have a point Essie." Jane conceded.

"Ok. So, we're due to leave in half an hour, so go sort everything out." I observed. "And I'll meet you all down by the limo."

We all left the Audience Chamber and I felt the thrill churn in my stomach as Tobias and me headed quickly to our room to pack. It didn't matter about the reason, I was about to return home and see everyone again. I could run in my forest under a cloud white sky as the rain whipped at my face. I could swim in the lake. I could smell the ocean again. I would be home.

After putting my robes, some cut offs and a t-shirt into a backpack I remembered there was one more thing I had to do.

I selected all my contacts and sent the same message to everyone.

**_Hey everyone,_**

_**Me and Tobias are coming to help. A few of the guard are coming too, but don't worry because I'm in charge and they have to do as I command when I'm on this mission. Oh my god, I'm coming home! I know it's only temporary and I wish it was for different reasons, but at least we'll get to see each other again. See you all tomorrow.**_

_**Essie x**_

I read over the message and was happy with it. I hit send before I shut down the computer properly; something I very rarely did since I never usually knew when I'd need to use it.

"Have you got everything packed?" I asked Tobias as I picked up my backpack and placed it on one shoulder for now.

"Yes captain." He said, holding up his own pack.

"Then let's go down to the garage to wait for the others." I said, taking his hand.

_Are you nervous?_ Tobias asked me silently.

_No._ I answered truthfully. _I'm excited to finally be going home._

Yes. I doubted for a moment that Aro would allow us to go, but he saw sense. Tobias said happily.

_Yep. I think he knew that we'd go regardless so he might as well make it look like it's his decision. _I stated.

_I agree. Although I never expected he would make you leader on your first outing. _Tobias said in wonder.

_But it's not my first outing. _I pointed out.

_It's not? _He asked.

_No. My first field mission was rescuing you from the tower and Jane was in charge then._ I replied.

_Ah yes. But still, second mission and in charge? I'm proud of you Wolf Girl. _He said and smiled.

_Thanks Fang Boy. _I said with a smile before kissing him. "Now let's go. Our families need us."

With that we left the chamber and made our way to the garage to begin our journey back to La Push.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and BloodBeast1**

* * *

As the plane touched down in Seattle I could feel the excitement flow through me. I could feel it in my blood that I was very nearly home. It was hard to keep myself calm as we went through passport control, but once we were out of the airport and on actual Seattle streets I felt the thrill of being home descend over me.

I was nearly bouncing as I walked along hand-in-hand with Tobias. The other Volturi walked behind me looking a little uncomfortable at being so exposed.

"It's cloudy. Relax." I said to them, turning to face them. "There's a public rest room nearby where we can change into our suitable Washington clothing. Then it's a little bit of a run and we'll be home."

"You'll be home." Felix grouched.

"Come on big guy. Don't be like that. We're here to strengthen the relations between the veggies and the carnivores. While we're here my home is your home." I said happily, "Although I will advise you not to feed anywhere within a two hundred mile radius of La Push."

"We know the rules." Jane said softly as she laid her hand on my arm since she couldn't quite reach my shoulder. "And we will abide by them. May we go feed now before we head to your Res. This way we may go longer before requiring to feed again."

"I guess you're gonna feed anyway." I murmured. "Ok. Go and feed, but try and keep it around the old docks. You know, the places where the criminals hang out."

The Volturi nodded, they knew all the best places to hunt better than a veggie like me. To be honest I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Yeah. So go hunt and meet us under the Space Needle in an hour. Tobias, Mal and myself will go grab something in the woods. Oh, and change into your other clothes before we meet back up." I said, not quite knowing what level of authority I should go for.

"Yes mistress." The Volturi said and then they were gone.

"Did I just agree for them to murder a load of people?" I asked Tobias.

"I believe you did my love." Tobias said softly.

"I guess I didn't think they'd have to feed while we were here. But they do, especially if they're gonna help us fight." I murmured with a frown.

"If only they were vegetarian." Malachite stated.

"Can you imagine convincing them to go veggie?" I asked with a snort.

"It will never work." Tobias replied.

"The only one who I could see maybe turning veggie is Barry, but other than that." Malachite muttered, trailing off as he shook his head.

"Well, I guess we should go feed too." I said, gesturing in the general direction of the forest.

We headed for the forest and was soon ghosting through the trees. It felt so good to be home, but I had to keep resisting the urge to phase there and then. I could run as a wolf back at La Push, but right now I had to maintain my vampire shape.

I took down a deer or two and marvelled in the taste of the blood. I looked up to find that Malachite was watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Yep." I declared. "And these are the best deer in the world."

"Maybe later we can take down a bear." Tobias suggested as he grabbed me around the waist from behind.

I giggled and turned to kiss him.

"Sounds great." I stated. "They are the best."

"Best for what?" Malachite asked.

I turned and grinned at him.

"Sorry Mal. Familiar setting and all got us to reminiscing. This is home. And to be here I feel, well me again." I said happily.

"I felt a little like that when I went back to the farm, but I also felt a little bit of it when I got back to Volterra. But I think that was more the people than the place." Malachite conceded.

"Well Aro can be quite fatherly." I stated flatly although I was barely suppressing my giggles.

"You know I meant you and Tobias." Malachite complained.

"I know. I was playing with you Mal. Sorry. Guess that's another side effect of being back. I'm regressing to my fun loving, notorious for teasing, teenage self." I said with a chuckle.

"I have no complaints." Tobias observed as he stood a lot closer to me than he had in a long time.

"But you love my teasing Fang Boy." I pointed out, putting my lips close to his then pulling away before I kissed him.

"Most of the time I do." He said with a smile as he reached up to kiss my lips.

I felt the passion take me and I returned the kiss enjoying it fully as the fresh blood flowed through both of us.

"Would you like me to give you some privacy?" Malachite asked, and I looked to him a little disorientated, I'd forgotten he was here.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you two obviously want to be alone." He said, suppressing a laugh as he made a show of not looking at us.

The reason for this was pressing against my leg.

"This is embarrassing." Tobias whispered in my ear.

"Just a bit." I agreed.

"I must…" and he zipped away.

I was looking at Malachite, feeling a little bit like a naughty teenager caught in the middle of doing something she shouldn't, but the amused look on his face was too much to take in. I began to laugh my head off. It was one of those gut-busting laughs where all your insides hurt, but you can't stop laughing. It was infectious too and Malachite joined in.

"That's right. Laugh at my expense." Tobias grouched as he returned to the clearing.

"We're…we're not…not laughing at you." I managed to get out between my giggles, "I was laughing at the fact…that I felt like a naughty teen again."

"And I'm laughing at Essie. It's infectious." Malachite explained.

"Well if you are both done laughing then perhaps you would care to change your clothing now. Something I believe you ordered the others to do." Tobias said a little flatly, but it was only because he was trying not to laugh himself.

"Ok." I said, sobering a little. "I'll go change over here. Mal, you find somewhere over there."

"And I will go over here." Tobias announced.

I grabbed my backpack and changed into my cut-offs and t-shirt, wishing that I could take my shoes off, but I'd have to wait until we'd left Seattle.

We made our way to the Space Needle to wait. We were a little early and so found a place to sit. We tried to seem like tourists waiting for our guide.

"Oh my god! Essie Black!"

I looked up to find two women approaching us. I didn't have a clue who the taller one with died red hair was but the shorter one with short cropped dark hair looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place her.

"And Tobias!" The shorter one crowed. "Are you guys still together? So are you Essie Hannigan now?"

"No." I said, rising to my feet.

"That's right girl, you keep your name." The woman continued.

"We haven't got married yet. It's on the cards, but when we've decided to settle down." I explained, and it was more or less the truth.

"Oh. Well I hope I get an invite to the wedding. And Marnie too, but she'll be my plus one anyway." The woman said with a laugh and Marnie smiled. "You don't recognise me do you." The woman mused.

"Not exactly." I said with a frown, but I was starting to have a niggling suspicion.

"It's me, Olivia. I know, I look so different now. Not like you two. You don't seem to have changed much since school. I mean, there's clearly something older about you, but it doesn't show on the outside." She said, giving us a scrutinising look.

"You psychic or something?" I joked.

"No. But I am good at reading people, or so my psychiatrist says. That's how I was able to manipulate so many people in school. Not you though. You always saw through my bull shit, just like Marnie." And Olivia smiled at Marnie affectionately.

"Are you a couple?" Malachite asked.

"Yes." Olivia said happily. "We'll have been together six years in September."

"Congratulations." I said.

"Thank you." Marnie said quietly.

"I should introduce you to my distant cousin Mal." Tobias said, indicating Malachite. "We've been working with his family in Europe since we graduated. We studied first, in schools all across Europe and then we got accepted into the family business. It has taken a while to rise to a position of minor power, but I believe we have finally reached that point."

"Sounds great." Olivia stated and she didn't sound sarcastic at all. "So what brings you to Seattle?"

"Come back to visit my folks." I replied. "It's been ages since I've seen them, and I thought we'd show Mal the sights while we're here. Plus a few other members of his family." I added quickly as I saw Jane arrive.

"Hey sis." Malachite said, putting his arm around Jane's shoulders as she got closer to us. "Come meet some of cousin Tobias' old friends."

Jane turned her eyes on Olivia and Marnie and I was worried for a moment that she'd burn them. But then she smiled and looked very angelic indeed.

"It's vewy nice to meet you." She said, her voice all sweet and innocent. "I am Jane, Mal's li'l sister. Who might you be?"

"I'm Olivia, and this is Marnie." Olivia said, completely taken in by Jane's act.

"Oh goodie, I like meeting new fwiends." Jane declared, maybe over playing it a little.

"You been at the sugary sweets again Janey?" Malachite asked.

"Maybe a little. Aunt Tabby said I could have some." Jane said happily.

"Tabetha." Malachite groaned as Tabetha came to join us. "Why did you let Jane have sweets? You know Mam doesn't like it."

"But your mother isn't here dear. So no harm done." Tabetha said smoothly.

"Well I'm not telling Mam." Malachite said firmly. "She won't be happy you let Janey eat sweets."

"Your mam needs to lighten up more." Tabetha said with a wary sigh as if she'd said it every day of her life.

"Well I see you've got your hands full here, we'll be going now." Olivia said a little uneasily. "If you're heading home we might see you there."

"I wasn't planning on going into Forks." I replied.

"But we might see you down around the Res." Olivia stated.

"What for?" I asked, a little rudely I suppose, but then it wasn't really safe for people to be down there at the moment.

"To check out the surfing." Olivia said as if she expected I was joking with her.

"Surfing?" I asked, completely lost.

"The competition that happens every year between the Fourth and Quileute day. Come on Ess, I thought you were a Res kid. Aren't these dates like ingrained on your brain?" Olivia said with a snort and sounding like her old self again.

"I've been away for more than a decade. I think I'm allowed to get the dates a bit muddled." I pointed out.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you around." Olivia said with a wave.

"Sure, sure." I murmured.

Olivia and Marnie smiled before they walked away.

"Who were those people?" Jane demanded once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know Marnie, but Olivia is an old fr… Well not a friend. She decided that she didn't like me because I wouldn't fall in line with how she thought the school social ladder should go and she decided I was a target for her wrath." I replied a little distantly since I was preoccupied with the fact that the Res was gonna be extremely busy over the next couple of weeks. I'd forgotten about the competition and I realised we'd have to try and stop the vampires before they reached La Push.

"Not that you took much notice." Tobias stated.

"Most of the time." I said with a chuckle as I tried to push away my distraction until it could be discussed later. "Anyway, enough about Olivia, although thank you both for playing along."

"We must keep the secret." Jane stated.

"Of course. So where are the others?" I asked.

"Alaya shouldn't be long. She used the river for disposal and had to take time to dry her hair." Tabetha explained.

"Ok. So how about the guys?"

"Felix has a poor sense of direction, although he will not admit it. Barry drew the short straw and he has to ensure Felix arrives back here in time." Jane explained.

"Wouldn't it have been better if Joss had gone with him since he's a tracker?" I asked.

"Felix is loath to listen to any vampire who has not been in the service of our Masters for at least twenty years." Jane replied.

"Great. So will we have to track him down?" I asked, not liking the thought of wasting time like that.

Jane shrugged.

Joss appeared looking a little apprehensive, but then he seemed relieved when he spotted us. He came and joined us silently.

"Glad you're back safely." I observed. "You didn't happen to see Felix or Barry out on your travels?"

"No Miss Essie." Joss said lightly. "I could determine their direction if you want me to."

"That would be a big help." I said with an encouraging smile.

Joss nodded then closed his eyes and turned in a slow circle. He stopped when he was facing northeast.

"They're somewhere in that direction Miss." He said, opening his eyes.

"Ok. Can you tell if they're getting closer?"

"I'll try." He replied but a little uncertainly.

"Then we'll wait until Alaya gets here then we'll go track them. Tell me if they're wandering too far away please Joss."

"Of course Miss Essie." Joss replied, keeping his eyes on the northeast.

Alaya soon rejoined us, and it looked as if we would have to track Barry and Felix. According to Joss they were heading away from us.

"Do you think you could lead us to them?" I asked him.

"Yes Miss Essie." Joss replied.

Joss was a good tracker and we'd soon caught up with Barry and Felix and it was a good job too. Not only had they been heading away from the Needle, but also in completely the wrong direction to get to Forks.

"You didn't have to come find us." Felix complained. "We were very nearly there."

"Well I thought I'd save us some time. Come on, let's get to the Res, I'm sure they're all expecting us by now." I replied.

We set off as one big group for the forest. Once we were in the cover of the trees we began to run. I led with Tobias beside me. Mal stayed close to us while the Volturi fanned out behind us. We moved smoothly over the land, in disciplined rank and complete silence. It was a little eerie to tell you the truth but if it meant getting home quicker, all the better.

I felt something stir inside me when I crossed into the forests I thought of as home. These weren't the ones around La Push, but they were the ones on vampire land. It was these forest that I did most of my hunting in, and somewhere nearby was the clearing where if things had played out a little differently I wouldn't even exist.

As we drew closer to the Cullen House the familiar scents grew up around me and they were all new.

"We should head to the House." I declared, not bothering to stop running since I knew they'd all hear me. "I think we'd better speak to the Pack first rather than just turn up at the border."

I got no reply, but then again I was their leader for the time being and what I said they had to obey.

I changed course slightly as I felt the pull of the House drawing me near. I was part way home. Miss Vampire was soaring and Miss Wolf was waiting in anticipation for the moment we returned to the Res.

It started raining when we were a few miles from the House and I delighted in the feel of the raindrops against my skin. It rained in Volterra sometimes, but the rain felt wrong. Now what I felt was good, proper Washington rain and I felt jubilant.

"Do you think we should put our robes on now?" Jane asked me as I steered us toward the south so we could cross the river by the house.

"We're not here to invade the Cullens." I pointed out. "How do you think it will look if we come charging up to the House in our robes?"

"That is a valid point, but I feel naked without my robes." Jane said sadly.

"You can wear them once they know we're not a threat." I stated. "They may not have got my e-mail. I didn't have time to check."

"Then I will wait." Jane said forlornly.

"Right. Well, we're nearly there." I said as I heard the rush of the river.

We emerged from the trees and I was happy to see that the House was occupied. I could hear them all inside and feel the familiar flow of their minds. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed the feel of their minds until this moment.

We all leapt the river but then I slowed our pace. We had to be careful in our approach.

It was Carlisle who came out to greet us.

"Essie." He said carefully as he stopped a few yards away. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Did you get me message?" I asked.

"We all received your message. Although there was some debate over the authenticity of it." Carlisle said in apologetic tones.

"Well I did write it and here we are to help." I said feeling a little worried now.

"I thought as much and I'm happy to see you." Carlisle said with a smile and he stepped forward and hugged me.

I hugged him back feeling overcome with emotion.

"It's good to see you again too Grandpa." I said softly.

"I knew it was you who sent the message but they wouldn't believe me." Alice said, pushing Carlisle aside so she could hug me herself.

"Alice I thought you were asked to remain in the house until we were sure of the situation here." Carlisle chastised mildly.

"I was sure of the situation." Alice replied. "And see, I was right about who Essie brought along, even when I had to try and look around Mal."

"Yes you were." Carlisle stated with a smile as Alice put her arm around my waist.

"We're here to help fight these rogue vamps." I said. "Aro put me in charge of the team while we're here since I can act as a liaison."

"Yes. Perhaps we should discuss this inside." Carlisle said, gesturing to the House.

Tobias, Malachite and I began walking toward the House, but the Volturi stayed where they were, unsure if the invitation was extended to them too.

"You are all welcome." Carlisle informed them with a smile and they began moving with us.

After the small welcome party I felt a little apprehensive in meeting with the others now. What if I'd done wrong in bringing the guard here? But if the Volturi could help there was no point in my family being bitter. We had to put aside our differences and unite against a common foe.

I realised that I was putting together my argument in my head, the winning speech.

_Don't worry Essie, we're worried not angry. _Edward thought toward me.

My eyes flicked to him and I smiled slightly. It would be strange to be back amongst my fellow telepaths.

I faced my vampire family now as they had gathered along one length of the room. I stood facing them with Tobias and Malachite either side of me. The guard spread out behind me and they were tense at the moment, worried that this might be some form of trap and ready to spring into action at the slightest sign of my desertion.

"You can't imagine how great it is to see you all again. Although you're all looking a little angry. Guess I can't blame you for that. I didn't exactly give you a chance to tell me not to bring the guard here. But from what Hunter said, the situation here is dire and we can use all the help we can get." I babbled on.

"It's not so much the fact that you got the help of the guard, but which members you brought with you." Rose pointed out, trying not to single any particular member out, but I knew she was referring to Jane.

"They have to obey me. It's the rules." I stated.

"But why are they obeying you?" Bella asked.

"Didn't Marlin tell you?" I asked with a frown.

"Tell us what?"

"Oh boy. I didn't say because…of reasons. I didn't imagine doing it like this. The reason they'll obey me is because I am a… I'mamemberoftheguard." I finished quickly.

"Pardon?" Bella demanded, although I was sure she'd heard me.

"Essie is a member of the guard and has been for several years now." Jane announced. "Aro appointed her the leader on this mission since she knows the area so well and also has family here. The others will follow her every word because if they don't they'll have to answer to me here and Aro when we return to Volterra."

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

The front door opened and Renesmee came in with Jake.

"Did you know about this?" Bella demanded.

"Know what?" Renesmee asked as she came straight to me and hugged me.

"That Essie joined the guard."

"Yes Mom. I've known for a long time. Masen told me a couple of years back." Renesmee stated as she turned to Bella and seemed to place a calming hand on her angry mother. _He also told me that Essie had no choice. Aro threatened to come and get Tina and Hunter if she didn't agree to it. _She added in mind talk.

"You didn't say anything." Bella accused.

Renesmee sighed.

"I didn't want to upset you all with the fact that Essie had to take the robes. And she was dealing with so much at the time I didn't want to run the risk of you bringing it up. I know you wouldn't have sent anything to intentionally make her feel bad, but she didn't need anything to add to the turmoil she already felt." She explained.

"Thanks Mom." I said, and hugged her.

"You're my baby. I'll protect you however I can." She whispered hugging me tightly.

I was on the verge of crying with happiness now.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jake asked.

"Dad." I said, hugging him too. "I…"

I couldn't speak, so I just hugged my parents for the first time in what felt like a hundred years. I was so overwhelmed and I could feel the tears welling, but I could feel the cold at my back radiating from the guard and I knew I had to get on with things.

I composed myself and stepped away from my parents. They both smiled and went to join the rest of the family.

Tobias took my hand and I began again.

"So, I am a member of the guard. I have been now for nearly seven years. I know it's shocking but being a member of the guard offers me better protection whilst in Volterra, and I was using my powers to help Aro anyway so I may as well get the perks that come with it. And it worked out for the best. If I hadn't been a member of the guard I wouldn't have been able to come help you guys out." _Not without great difficulty at least_. I added to Edward in the hope that he'd tell the others later.

Of course I will. I will tell them everything you are thinking right now. Everything they have done to you. Edward promised.

"But here I am along with Tobias and Mal and a few other guard members who I thought will be useful." I said aloud to cover my silent conversation.

I'll tell all that in my own time. We don't want too much animosity right now. We have to work together. I pointed out.

"You haven't joined the guard have you Mal?" Esme asked with concern.

"No Aunt Esme." Malachite replied. "I'm just here to help my family."

"Is that my nephew I hear?" A voice announced as a stocky vampire came in through the front door.

"Uncle Brendan!" Malachite said excitedly as he ran to greet the vampire.

"Hey Mal, how are you?"

"I'm good." Malachite declared. "Come on I want you to meet my saviour." He added as he dragged Brendan over to me.

Brendan's gold eyes looked me up and down and then he smiled.

"So you must be the famous Essie, Mal keeps raving on about." He said, holding out his hand.

"That's me." I said, shaking his hand. "And you're his Uncle Brendan. It's good to finally meet you."

"Told you much about me has he?" Brendan asked.

"A lot." I said cheerfully.

"All good I hope." Brendan stated.

"Of course." I replied.

Brendan laughed and then he looked around my shoulder at the guards.

"Are they Volturi?" He asked in a stage whisper.

"Yeah." I answered, since there was no point in lying.

"Which one of you killed my sister?" Brendan demanded.

The assembled guard gave him blank looks, but I suddenly felt on guard because the last vampires I had seen holding on to Zoë were standing in this room right now.

"Her name was Zoë." Brendan clarified. "She was the mate of the vampire known as Jeremy Llewellyn."

"We are witnesses, but the ones who delivered the death blows are not in this room tonight." Jane said smoothly and convincingly.

"Really?" Brendan asked.

"Yes." Jane said sharply and I could tell she was at the end of her tether and was about to snap.

"I think you should introduce us to your partner." I said, drawing his attention to the little vampire with the red ringlets who'd just come in the door.

"Oh yes. Maggie my dear, are they telling the truth?" Brendan asked, turning to Maggie.

"Yes Brendan. Despite the fact the Volturi are known to be estranged with the truth, none of these killed Zoë." Maggie said softly.

"Then I guess I have no quarrel with them." Brendan stated.

"Of course you don't." I said. "You have no quarrel with them at all." I added pointedly, hoping he'd get the message.

"Of course." Brendan replied as he gave me a curious look.

"What is the emergency?" Maggie asked, trying to change the subject.

"It appears that the vampires moving up the West Coast are heading to La Push." Carlisle explained.

"Isn't that where the Quileutes live?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

"Oh dear. Are we going to stand with them?"

"Damn right!" Emmett declared.

"That's why Essie is here with the Volturi guard." Carlisle explained. "Hunter decided to seek his own reinforcements to aide our cause."

"So the Volturi are working with us for once." Maggie said with a cheeky smile.

"We only move against those who break the law." Jane stated. "I believe it is well documented that our involvement here was all a misunderstanding."

"Of course it was." Maggie replied sarcastically.

Jane growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Ok. Time out people. Do you think we can get back on track here?" I asked.

Everyone agreed that we could.

"Right. I think we should all sit down first. Maybe things will be a little less heated if we're not all standing." I suggested.

We all moved to the sofas in order to sit down.

"Right, so what do we know for definite?" I asked once everyone was settled.

"That there are a lot of them." Rose answered. "I counted at least thirty, but it was hard to be sure since we couldn't get too close to them. They're Chinese, or from the Far East. Of course that's an assumption, but they looked Chinese and they were speaking some form of Chinese I don't know. But it wasn't Mandarin or Cantonese. They are heading north, although they seem to be moving at a human pace."

"If they are heading for us isn't it kinda foolish to be moving so slow? They would have been better just attacking out of nowhere." I said with a frown.

"Unless they want a real battle." Jane suggested. "Perhaps they have heard of the ties the werewolves have to the Cullens and in extension other vegetarian vampires. Perhaps it is the vampires they wish to flush out and are moving at a slow pace to ensure they get as many of their enemy in one place for a faster execution."

"If that's their plan then we have to consider the fact that there may be a lot more of them." Jasper said softly. "This may be a distraction. Send a small contingent of your army one way and make as much noise as they can and when your enemy is busy fighting them you attack with your bigger force from behind."

"So we have to prepare for an attack from the north too?" I asked.

"North, east, west. They could come from any direction, but the point is we'll still be distracted by the first wave from the south." Jasper replied.

"Then we'll have to post a patrol at every border during the battle." Jake stated. "And maybe a back up team on standby somewhere in the centre so they can get to the place that needs protecting."

"That would be good." Barry agreed. "And how many of you are telepathic?"

"Well there's me." I said, holding up a finger. "Grandpa Edward. Uncle Masen, err, if the Hannigans turn up."

"They're on their way." Alice stated.

"So that's three, then there's Hunter and Tina. There's five of us, although I'm not sure if Hunter or Tina will be fighting."

"I'd rather it if Hunter didn't have to fight, but he's not going to sit around and wait. I think the same can be said of Tina. I think we may need to involve them, but possibly in places where they will be in the least danger." Renesmee stated.

"I think Essie should be at the south, since she is our leader here and she has to be where the guard is. Then Edward could be on the north border. Which border is likely to get the least action?" Barry asked.

"Probably the west one. The coast." I said.

"I'm not too sure about that." Felix put in.

"Why not?" I snapped a little, thinking he was disagreeing with me just to be awkward.

"Because you're thinking of the foe as humans rather then vampires." Felix stated.

"I have to agree with Felix." Tobias said apologetically. "If these vampires are planning to annihilate La Push and know the layout then they may come in from the sea. Vampires are not encumbered by things such as oceans as humans would be. I think the border they are least likely to attack is the north. I know they are making a mess in the south, but it would prove hard to orchestrate this attack strictly from the north. It's much easier for the second battalion to move a little ahead of the first and then move into place on the east or west border. It's simple enough to fall in behind the enemy from there." He explained. "I think we'd be better off having Hunter on the north border with Masen and Edward on the east and west borders respectively. Then Tina could be in the centre with the back up team."

"Why are we determining these positions?" Esme asked.

"Because now we have a communication network in place. " I said, feeling impressed. "One of the pack could be with each telepath too so we have all our bases covered when it comes to communication."

"That's a good idea. Get the news flowing twice as fast." Jake stated. "So does this mean you'll be fighting as a vamp?"

"For the most part, but I'll go wolf if it'll be more of an advantage." I said, "And talking of wolves."

I rose quickly and went out to the backyard where two wolves were stood, stopped in the process of sneaking up to watch us through the windows. The bigger wolf was a chestnut colour that ran form deep brown around his shoulders to shockingly red on his underbelly and along his flanks. The smaller wolf resembled a silver fox with her dark roots and white tips. Her fur seemed to shimmer as the wind blew over it.

"Nice try guys, but you can't sneak up on me. We're too connected." I said with a smile.

_Sorry Essie._ Tina replied. _We just wanted to come up and meet you, but the grown ups said we had to wait. _

_I know. And don't worry, I would have done the same thing when I was your age so I can't exactly be angry at you. I said, switching to mind talk since I was kind of giving them permission to disobey._

Tina let out a wolfy laugh but Hunter seemed to be a little stunned for the moment.

"Did you guys bring clothes?" I asked.

Hunter did, but I find it awkward trying to tie a top and some shorts to my leg. Tina replied, feeling a little foolish for not thinking of the fact she'd need clothes when she got here.

"I used to have the same problem." I observed. "I'll go get you some clothes then you can both phase and come in."

_Great._ Tina said with a bark.

"Already got them." Alice said, appearing at my side with a bundle of clothes for both of them.

"Thanks Auntie A." I said, taking them from her. "Come on guys. I'll show you where you can change."

I ran for the river and the two wolves followed me. They seemed extremely big now compared to the Children of the Moon. I'd kinda forgotten how big we were since I never thought about my size as a wolf compared to Laurana as a wolf.

_You tamed the Children of the Moon?_ Tina asked.

Yep. Well ten of them at least. It was just a matter of introducing them to their wolf half. I replied.

_I'm glad you saved them from a death sentence._ Tina continued. _Did the Volturi really make you watch the wolves ripping each other apart?_

_Yeah. _I replied a little more subdued. _And I still don't know if it was Aro acting like Aro or because of the Fire Twins._

We reached Rose Cottage and I was glad to see the bushes were still there and very over grown now.

"You can change here Tina." I said, placing the shorts and t-shirt over a branch for her. "Hunter, there's some more bushes over here."

I led him to another patch of bushes and placed his clothes ready.

"For a quiet life I'd wear what Auntie A gave you." I stated.

Hunter snorted, and I smiled since it was the first reaction I'd gotten out of him.

"Don't be long Brave Hunter. I'll be over by the cottage." I informed him.

_Ok._ He replied.

I continued to smile as I walked away from him and back to the cottage where Tina was just emerging from the bushes looking down at the flitsy pink and floral top she was wearing with a satisfied smile.

"You've grown since you invaded my dream." I stated as I got closer to her.

"Yeah. I've had a growth spurt since I've started phasing. It's really annoying because none of my clothes fit me at the moment but Mom said I have to wait until I've stopped growing before I can bye anything new or it will just be a waste of money. But I miss pretty things like this top."

"It's a nice top." I observed. "I was never what you might call a girly-girl so the clothes thing never really bothered me. Nessie and Alice had to stealth bye me new stuff or I'd still be running around in the cut-offs and t-shirts I was wearing when I was yay high."

"Do you think all them clothes that Louis made are still in the cottage?" Tina asked.

I shrugged.

"Do you think I'll be the same size as you when I stop growing?"

"More or less. But Susie is an inch shorter than me and Sammie is two inches shorter so it's really hard to tell." I replied.

"That's a shame." Tina said kicking at a grass tuft with her bare toes.

"Still moaning about your clothes?" Hunter asked as he came to join us wearing the three quarter length cargo pants and shirt that Alice had picked out for him. His own cut-offs were rolled up under his arm.

"No. I'm mourning them." Tina countered.

"They're just clothes." Hunter said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Tina said in a put upon voice.

"Hey, shall we get back to the meeting?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Hunter said. "Do you think we'll be in trouble for eavesdropping?"

"Nah." I said, putting my arm around his shoulder. "I'll sort it for you. Just watch an old pro at work."

I grabbed each of their hands and felt the strong connection run through the three of us. It was like the pack mind, but much more intense. I knew I was Essie but I was also Hunter and Tina at the same time. It was weird and I had to take a moment to reel all of my mind back into my head.

"Well that's something we have to watch out for." I said with a nervous laugh. "Come on. Let's get back." I added, before breaking into a run before they could question me about the connection.

I had questions myself, but I'd like to think about it first before I offered any suggestions. I was running a little too fast for the both of them and so I had to slow down a little. I assumed they'd be as fast as me, but obviously they weren't, or at least not yet.

We were still pretty fast though and jumping the river seemed a breeze. I remembered back to the time when it hadn't been so easy for me. Hunter and Tina had developed their powers much sooner than I had and I had to wonder what all the factors was. Was it just the fact that the vamp trouble had triggered them sooner than expected, or was it because they weren't fighting against it like I was for such a long time?

I realised I had a lot to think about, but it would have to wait until later. Right now we had a battle to plan. And also my parents anger to deflect. Just like old times. I grinned as I led the other two uncertainties into the House. There was another of those connecting moments when me and Hunter were under this roof again after such a long time, but I slammed my shields down quickly. I couldn't get distracted right now.

"It's only right that they should be here for the planning too." I said before anyone else could start.

"I agree." Renesmee said. "We just wanted to make sure it was safe before we brought them up here."

"Like that ever worked on me." I said with a laugh. "So anything new I should know?"

"Not really." Tobias replied. "It appears that my sisters and their mates are doing a little reconnaissance, trying to find any surveillance footage of the vampires. I believe that Layla and Masen are even attempting to hack police records for the statements of what few eyewitnesses there are."

"Cool." I observed as I sat next to him and held his hand. "Oh yeah. Hunter, Tina, this is my fiancé Tobias."

"Nice to finally meet you." Hunter said with a smile.

"You're not at all how I imagined." Tina said with a giggle.

"Now I know I didn't write anything embarrassing about Tobias in that journal." I growled.

"Maybe you didn't." Hunter stated.

"But Max did." Tina added.

"Wasn't there something that happened at the lake?" Hunter said innocently and they both began to laugh.

"You know what? I'm starting to think a war summit isn't the place for kids." I hissed.

"We're only teasing you." Hunter said as he dropped down onto the floor in a sprawling heap since there were no other seats available.

"Here you go Miss." Joss said politely, rising to his feet and offering his place to Tina.

"Thanks." She said happily as she sat between Barry and Jane.

"Let's just focus on the matter at hand here." I stated. "Ok, so we've worked out where the telepaths are gonna be situated. Any ideas yet on where we'll stick the fighters?"

"I want to be on the south border." Emmett and Felix said at the same time and then they glared at each other.

"I think there's enough room for you to both be on the south border." I stated, deciding to stop that argument from germinating. "Barry would be better placed on the back up team in the centre since we'll need at least one good fighter there."

"I should be on the south border since I can burn the enemy." Jane stated.

"Yeah. Then Marlin could lead the backup team since she knows how to deal swiftly with rogue vamps and can zap them with lightning." I suggested.

"I think we should put Layla in the back up too since she'd want to get to Masen quickly if it's his border that's breached." Alice said.

"And it will probably be best to place Will with Marlin since he's had little experience in fighting." Jasper stated.

"So are we gonna put mates together?" I asked.

"It depends on the couple. Some fight well together while others try and take on too much to ensure their mate is not hurt." Jasper said with a wry smile.

"I wish to be where Esme is." Carlisle stated. "And I would also like the opportunity to try and reason with these vampires if that is at all possible."

"They appear to be beyond reason." Jane said firmly. "Besides, they have broken the law and there are no second chances where the Volturi are concerned."

"But there is where the Cullens are concerned." Carlisle said softly.

"These are old vampires as stated by your very own people. These are not bloodthirsty newborns being led astray by a vengeful vampire mad with the mate's grief. These vampires know full well what they do is wrong and they will know the full wrath of the Volturi." Jane stated passionately.

"But aren't you a little curious about why they decided to do this?" I asked Jane.

"No." She said firmly.

"But wouldn't it be a good idea to interrogate some of them? There's five telepaths here, I'm sure between us we can dig out the truth." I pointed out.

"What possible information could they lend us?" Jane demanded.

"Well why are they doing this for a start." I replied. "You said yourself they're old vampires and should know better. Don't you want to know where they came from?"

"Came from?" Jane asked with a frown.

"A coven that big would have been noticed by now, especially in the south. Actually I'm surprised some of the southern covens didn't act against them, after all they'd draw the attention of the Volturi and that's last thing the southern vampires want after the last purge." I said darkly.

"That was a delightful time." Jane mused. "So many bad vampires to burn."

"You remember it well, so do the vampires in the south. They wouldn't want the Volturi to pay another visit so I think they would have acted quickly against this very big coven that was drawing Volturi attention. Don't you think the southern covens would have been suspicious if such a large coven was growing in their own backyard?" I asked, hoping to steer Jane in the direction that my own mind was going.

"So you do not think they arose in this country?" She hazarded.

"I think they were sent here specifically from afar." I stated, wondering how long I'd been sure of this fact and hadn't realised it.

"But where? We would have been wary of such a large coven should it have formed in Europe or Asia." Jane said with a frown.

"But there's a big part of Asia you don't monitor because from there no vampires ever return." I said.

"Beyond the wall?" Alaya gasped.

"Well Rose said they all look Chinese."

"Then we need to take at least one or two of them alive for interrogation." Jane declared. "If there are vampires beyond the wall and on such a scale as this Aro must know."

"Perhaps Esme and I could work at apprehending such a candidate." Carlisle suggested.

"That would be good." Jane said. "And I could subdue one with my fire if one of the stronger vampires would then see to it that he remains subdued."

"I'll do that." Tabetha said. "I may be stronger than Alaya, but she is the better fighter. I will hold the vampire you wish to interrogate for as long as it's required."

"That works for me." Jane replied. "Alaya where do you think you'd be of most help?"

"I think I will shore up the centre with Barry. I usually fight alongside Tabby but if she's gonna be on baby sitting duty I'll go where I'll be the most useful." Alaya answered promptly.

"Joss?" Jane asked, turning to look at him since he'd gone to stand behind the sofa she was sitting on.

"I have no idea Miss Jane." Joss said softly.

"Hey, Joss can you lock onto the locations of people you've never met?" I asked as I suddenly thought of something.

"Never tried Miss Essie." He replied.

"It's just that if you can then you'd be good in the centre with Tina. You can track the progress of the rogue vamps and we can adjust our forces accordingly without too much disruption." I said.

"I'm gonna be in the centre?" Tina asked.

"Yep. You're communications officer for the back up team." I informed her.

"What about me?" Hunter asked.

"You're the communications officer on the border in the north." I replied.

"Cool." He observed.

"I'm in the south. Grandpa's in the west and Uncle Masen's in the east." I concluded.

"So I'll be the router." Tina said.

"I guess you will be in a sense. We'll all be closer to you than each other."

"I'd rather do something like that since I haven't had much training in fighting yet." Tina stated.

"Where am I going?" Malachite asked.

"You'll be in the south with me and Tobias. We've trained together and I think we work well as a team so it's definitely worth a shot."

"Sounds good to me." Malachite conceded.

"The Volturi have chosen their positions." Jane said smugly. "What of you lot?"

"I'll go on the south border." Rose stated. "Someone has to keep an eye on this big lump." She joked as she socked Emmett on the arm.

"I think I should man the south border also." Jasper said. "I have fought in many a battle and I can put this skill to great use."

"I think I should go on the eastern border with Masen." Alice stated.

Everyone gave her a curious look.

"Don't you want me to monitor the outcome?" She asked. "I have to look around all the half bloods as it is. I think I'll have more success if I'm not right in the middle of them. Out on the eastern border I'll only have the one wolf to contend with and I'll have full view of the field there. Plus I'll be an early warning if they're coming in from that direction."

"That's a good idea." Jasper observed.

"Besides, we may want more than one vampire and one wolf at each border." Edward said. "Once we know our full numbers then perhaps we could spread the vampires out a bit and split the remaining pack between the south border and the parameter of La Push itself."

"I think we can manage that." Jake said, "Maybe some of the younger ones can patrol the village led by Harry since he seems to have more control over them than Alex does."

"Harry's still phasing?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jake replied.

"But…"

_Don't mention Nikki in front of the Volturi just yet._ Renesmee said quickly into my mind cutting me off.

"Ain't got the will power to stop." Jake declared with a grin.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." I said with a snort. "Maybe we should work out the Pack's strategy when the rest of the Pack is here."

"I think that would be better." Jake agreed.

"So Grandma, where do you want to go?" I asked Bella.

"I'd like to fight alongside Edward, but I know I'll be of more use in the centre. I can shield you all from there just in case they try any mind attacks." Bella replied.

"But I'll be able to burn those on the outside?" Jane asked.

"Yes. They can't hurt your mind but you can hurt theirs." Bella answered with a sigh.

Jane smiled her cruel smile and I think it was at this point that Tina realised who she'd been sitting next to all this time. She very nonchalantly edged off the sofa and went to sit next to Hunter on the floor. She actually pulled off the, I'm moving because I feel like it and not because I'm scared, routine quite well.

"What about you Uncle Brendan?" Malachite asked.

"I will say the south border for now, but if our numbers are enough I'll help Edward in the west." He decided.

"I think I'll go in the middle." Maggie stated. "My power won't really be of any use until the interrogations and at least I'll be of some use to the back up."

"I think that's everyone in place now." Jane said happily.

"Not quite." Renesmee interjected. "I haven't chosen or been assigned a position. It's as if you've all forgotten I exist. I think I'll go on the north border with Hunter. I know it's unlikely they will come in from that direction, but then again they just might and I don't want to think of my baby boy there on his own, he could be dead by the time back up arrives."

"I didn't think of that." Jake announced. "Then maybe I should be on the north border too."

"No. You'll need to be in the south to lead the Pack. Maybe Alex could stand with us at the north, he is the best fighter after you." Renesmee countered.

"Ok. Alex will be there to help you." Jake stated.

"Alex is good at fighting." I stated. "I just wish I could be in two places at once. Then I could help you at the north border too."

"And have both my babies in the same danger?" Renesmee asked me solemnly.

"I guess not." I said with a chuckle.

"You are needed where the attack is most likely to occur." Renesmee stated. "Hunter probably won't even see any action."

Hunter didn't look too happy about this statement.

"If nothing comes in from the north then you can run to the centre to help Tina with communications just in case we have to fight on more than one front." I suggested. "And good communication is the key to any battle."

"And when I get to Tina we could always run to the place where there's the least fighting and at least have a chance at taking out some evil vamps." Hunter said with a smile.

"But only if you and Tina tag team. I think you can work well together if you watch each other's backs." I said.

Hunter and Tina both nodded.

"It would be something truly great to witness." Jane observed. "Two such as you working together as one. I hope I have chance to see such a thing in amongst the excitement of battle."

"It won't be any different to the Quileutes working together." I stated. "You can't begin to understand the pack mind unless you've experienced it yourself."

I was sure that the connection between us uncertainties, went beyond even that of the Quileute pack mind, but I also knew I wanted to deflect Jane's interest. If she saw too much potential in having all three of us in one place working together then Aro would stop at nothing to see that we worked for him. He used Hunter to get me to join the guard, now he used Laurana and her pack to ensure my obedience and that I would return to Volterra. I was beginning to see that Aro would always find something new to hold over me. I was just glad I didn't have any kids, I don't know what I'd do if he threatened my children, it was bad enough when he did it to my brother or pack siblings.

"You would know best." Jane stated in a way I didn't quite like.

"Ask any of the Pack and they'll tell you the same." I stated.

"The Pack are more efficient since they have worked together in this way for years." Edward stated, joining in my argument since he knew what was at stake. "I have looked into the mind of the pack and they are connected more thoroughly than you could imagine."

Jane nodded, but she looked as if she wasn't so convinced.

"We should discuss living arrangements." Esme said to break the tension.

"Yeah. We'll need to arrange something for the next couple of days." I said.

"I know that you and Mal require sleep so I think it best you both stay here since we have made up some of the rooms in preparation." Esme said happily.

"That sounds great." I replied.

"How about the rest of you? Do you wish to stay here, or you could use Rose Cottage for the duration of your stay. It has fallen into slight disrepair, but nothing a few nails and a quick coat of paint won't fix. It will give you your own space while we wait for the battle." Esme said in a polite voice that didn't betray the fact that she was trying to entice them to take the cottage to get them out of the way.

"I wish to see this cottage first." Jane stated.

"Of course." Esme said, rising to her feet. "Please follow me."

The Volturi stood and Bella and Jasper joined Esme as she led them toward the front door.

_Not you three._ Renesmee thought toward me, and I grabbed hold of Tobias and Malachite's arms to hold them back.

We all sat in silence for a long while as we listened to their swift movement toward the bridge.

"How did you convince Aro to let you come?" Rose asked, breaking the silence.

"He couldn't really say no. This was a mess the Volturi need to clear up. I just pointed out that if the Volturi worked with us then he wouldn't have to uproot the whole of the Order from Volterra. I pointed out how I would be the perfect liaison and he agreed to it. Caius did too which was kinda freaky." I explained.

"Essie made a good case." Tobias stated. "Aro could hardly refuse and to ensure Essie's full cooperation and to make certain we return to Volterra after this mission is complete he has threatened to destroy Laurana and her pack."

"It's so hurtful to think they don't trust me." I said sadly.

"Especially after we saved them from the control of the Fire Twins." Malachite stated.

"Oh yes. I remember you e-mailed something about that, but I couldn't quite work out your code." Renesmee said.

"Basically the Fire Twins had been screwing with Aro's memory. Jane was suspicious so she got me to look into their minds, which was a big mistake since it put me on their radar. They decided to focus all their energies on driving me crazy through Aro, although he had his own agenda too. Then they kidnapped Tobias but everyone else was sure he was dead. They very nearly had me believe them but I knew he was alive. Anyway, I caught them the one night messing with Aro's mind. They were just about to wipe my mind when Mal turned up. Thanks for sending him Auntie A. He arrived just in time." I finished with a smile.

"I knew he would." Alice said smiling back.

"They ran off then, but not before they revealed that they had Tobias trapped. Jane actually led the rescue party if you can believe that? I got Tobias back but those bitches had taken his memory. It's taken a while but I think we've recovered nearly all of them now." I said, smiling at him now.

"All the important ones at least." Tobias said with a smile as he tapped my hand. "And I could not have done it without Essie. If not for her I would have become Aro's golden boy once more."

"The point is you didn't and for that we must be thankful." I stated, not really wanting to air all of Tobias' recent sins in front of my family at this particular time. They might find out one day, but it wasn't necessary at the moment when we needed to work together in harmony. "Did Esme say there were rooms ready? Because I could do with a sleep right now. It was a long flight and after the run here, kinda took it out of me."

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "We thought that if you were really coming to help us then you would rather stay in the room Tobias took while he was here."

I nodded my head.

"You can use that room. Mal, we have prepared a different room for you." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle." Malachite replied.

"Well in that case I'll see you all in the morning." I said, yawning for emphasis. "Come on Tobias." I added, grabbing his hand.

They all said goodnight, but I could feel Tina and Hunter's disappointment, they'd wanted to talk to me. Well we had a little time to do that and I would make sure we got the chance before the battle, but right now I really was tired and sleep was a good way to dodge any more awkward questions today.

I felt a strange sense of excitement and foreboding as I climbed the stairs to the room at the top of the house. It had been fourteen years since I'd last climbed these stairs and in that time I had no idea what the future held. How would that girl of eighteen known that she would decide to go to Volterra to save her family and when she did she'd become so entangled in their politics? I was definitely a different Essie to the one I had been back then.

Tobias was different too, but as soon as we stepped into our room it was like stepping back in time. I forgot everything that I had endured in the intervening years. It was only for a second, but it felt like that moment just after graduation, before I found out the Volturi were coming for me. It was a feeling of utter freedom and my future spread out before me. Stepping into the room I felt it once more, before reality came and washed the feeling away.

The room didn't look much different from when we'd last been here. In fact the only thing different were all the boxes stacked up against the wall. I noticed the corner of a purple throw poking out from one of the boxes and I realised that Renesmee had found a way to keep all my stuff.

"What is all of this?" Tobias asked, moving to the boxes and opening the first one he came to.

"My crap." I said. "All the stuff that was in my room."

"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up as he investigated further. "Why is this one full of old shoeboxes?"

"I used to keep things in them." I said, lying down on the bed and feeling even more as if I was finally home.

"Such as?"

"Photos. Stones. Tree bark. Things that took my fancy." I answered with a shrug.

"Oh look. It's baby you." Tobias said happily bringing a shoebox over to the bed and sitting beside me. "Look at your ickle ringlets." He crooned.

"Ickle?" I said, taking the photo off him. "I didn't know you used such words Fang Boy."

"Were your feet ever this small?" He asked, holding up a pair of tiny baby booties.

"Yes." I said snatching them from him as I felt my cheeks burn.

"No need to feel embarrassed." He said, stroking my cheek.

"Then stop making fun." I murmured.

"I was not making fun." Tobias said, sounding a little hurt. "I was merely marvelling over the fact that you were once so small. When you meet someone fully grown it is hard to imagine them as a child or even a baby. I enjoy this chance to see what you once were. I wish I had such mementos for you to wonder over. Or even for myself to look back on and think, was I truly a child once? Sometimes it is hard to remember that I didn't emerge on this world a fully formed adult."

"I guess." I said, placing the items back in the box. "But maybe we should go through them another time. I really do want to sleep right now."

"Of course." Tobias said, placing the lid back on the shoebox and placing the shoebox back into the big storage box.

"It was a project we had to do in fourth grade." I explained as Tobias sat back next to me. "Kind of like, this was me as a baby. I liked going through all the old things Renesmee had kept, all those little bits and pieces of memory. I decided I'd make new ones from then on. There's all different kinds of things in the boxes, but each item has a memory attached. Some are more obvious than others."

"I'm intrigued." Tobias said as he lay back against the pillows.

"Remind me tomorrow to find one box in particular." I said as I settled against his chest. "See if you can guess the significance of each item in that box."

"Now I am really intrigued."

"Well remind me when I wake up." I said, settling down to sleep.

"I will." Tobias promised.

I smiled and settled into sleep.

I slept soundly without one disturbing dream. It was so good to be back in Forks and to be honest I think it was the best night's sleep I'd had in fourteen years. When I awoke the next morning I felt well rested and in a really good mood.

After a moment of searching through the boxes I found a load of my old shorts and t-shirts. I selected one of each and went to have a shower while Tobias followed me patiently with his eyes. He was waiting for me to show him the box I'd promised last night, but I wanted to feel fresh and clean first."

When I emerged from the bathroom he'd straightened out the bed and was sitting up on it looking expectant.

"Go and shower and change your clothes and I'll find the box." I said with a smile.

"Yes Miss Esther." Tobias said as he rose to his feet.

He kissed me lightly as he passed me on his way to the bathroom.

I waited until he'd closed the door then I started searching through the box with the shoeboxes in. The one I wanted was right at the bottom, tucked into the corner. It was a rather narrow box, black with stylised silver writing. The box itself was as important as the content since they had once contained the sparkly sandals I'd worn to the Halloween party all them years ago.

I placed the box on the bedside cabinet then returned the others to the storage box. Once I was done I sat down on the bed and placed the special shoebox in front of me. I sat waiting a few minuets for Tobias. When he emerged he was dressed only in his shirt and pants. His hair was still wet, but not dripping, although some water had stained the top of his collar. It was clear that he was eager to look in this box and I was eager now to see his reaction.

"Go on, open it." I encouraged him as he sat on the bed facing me.

He smiled at me a little nervously before he pulled off the lid and looked at the content. The first thing he pulled out were some scraps of cloth, they were all black but there were different materials.

"This is from your dress." He observed, running his finger gently over the satin. "The one destroyed when you saved Layla from Harry."

"Yeah. I went back to the spot and rescued what I could." I explained.

"When did you find time?" He asked.

"On my way up here on the Sunday I stopped by the spot and picked up what I could. They must have fallen out of my pocket when I was sleeping because I found the wad the next day down on the floor. I guess you didn't find it because of all the excitement with Timmy."

"I see." Tobias observed as he placed the cloth to the side of the box and pulled out the next object.

"A spoon?" He asked.

"Think about it." I whispered as I placed my hand on his and a smile spread across his face.

"This was that spoon?" He asked.

"Yeah. I managed to swipe it when you weren't looking. I know that was sort of stealing and now your cutlery collection is incomplete, but it seemed too good a memento to pass up on." I explained apologetically.

"I agree." Tobias said, and he kissed me on the cheek. "Of course if you had simply told me of your plan I would have happily given it you."

"I know, but these boxes were kind of a secret hobby. The only one who knew about them was Renesmee."

"Almost as if this were a diary of items?" Tobias asked.

"Exactly like that." I stated.

"Then I should feel honoured that you share it with me now." Tobias said solemnly as he placed the spoon to the side too. "I think I know the significance of this." He added as he pulled out a set of keys with a plastic bear attached.

"Well I've never been a hearts and flowers kind of girl, and I think the bear holds more significance to us." I said with a smile.

"Indeed it does." Tobias agreed and he was remembering when we took the bear down together.

I was thrown against the pillows as he crushed his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his damp hair as his hands went searching beneath my t-shirt until he could cup my bare breast. I felt the lust surge through me as I felt his excitement, but noises from afar threw a bucket of ice water over any fires that were starting to rage within.

_I can't._ I thought toward him_. Not here with my family so near._

_The same old conundrum. _He mused with a chuckle as he removed his hand from beneath my top. _Perhaps we should abscond to the lake for a few hours. _

_Perhaps when the battle is over we can find a way to get Jane to hang on a few days and we'll take a trip out there. _I said, imagining the joy it would be to relive that last passion we had shared here in Forks.

_It would be truly divine. _Tobias agreed.

_I guess we should go down now. _I said, feeling reluctant to let him go.

_Yes. Duty calls. _Tobias said sadly.

_It won't always be like this. _I promised. _One day we'll return here and it will be to live here again. We'll be free of Volterra and never have to worry about Aro's whims or following protocol or anything like that. It'll just be me and you and our families and we'll have all of eternity to look forward to._

_That sounds wonderful. _Tobias mused. _I hope that day comes soon._

_So do I Fang Boy. So do I. _I murmured before I forced myself to push him off me so I could sit up. _Well let's go see if they've killed each other yet._ I added as I slid off the bed.

Tobias pulled his clothes into their usual neatness before we left the room. I made sure to put the box back in case anyone decided to snoop. The Cullens were all gathered in the main room when we reached the ground floor, but there was no sign of the Volturi.

"They have decided to stay at the cottage." Edward explained. "They'll only come into the house for planning meetings."

"That's great news." I said with a smile, it meant I had more alone time with my family.

"Although Jane did request that you go speak with her when you wake up." Esme said in apologetic tones.

"Guess I'd better get that over and done with." I said with a sigh. "I'll see you all later."

Tobias and I left via the back door, I wanted to take advantage of the space I never got in Volterra. We flew across the back yard, leaping the river and arrived at the cottage in seconds. This was another strange feeling of returning home as I entered the cottage, although the feeling was rather marred by the Volturi within.

"You wanted to see me Jane?" I asked.

"Yes." Jane said, rising to her feet. "Follow me please."

She led us through the cottage, through the bedroom I'd slept in when I was staying here and out into the little garden where she stopped.

"Do you remember why we are here?" She demanded.

"To take out the rogue vampires who threaten to expose us to the world." I said flatly.

"And do you remember who you represent whilst you are here?" She asked.

"The Volturi." I replied.

"Please remember that fact in our future collaborations with the others. You are one of us not one of them and you will remember that." Jane said firmly.

"Of course I will. But you also have to remember that they're my family and I haven't seen them for fourteen years. I have a lot of catching up to do which I can achieve in the next few days if you just back off a little. I'll be a Volturi during the meetings, but you can't expect me not to be me in between." I said a little aggressively.

"This is unorthodox." Jane said in despair.

"I'm unorthodox. I always have been. And has there ever really been an incident where a member of the Volturi is working with their former coven? I doubt it. There is no precedence." I replied.

"Essie is correct." Tobias stated. "What harm is there if Essie is able to fulfil her duty whilst still being able to interact on a more personal level with her family? My sisters arrive any day now and I for one would like time with them without the pressures of Volturi protocol. Imagine for one second that Alec decided to leave Volterra and he joined a new coven who required the assistance of the Volturi, would you not like family time with him?"

"Alec would never desert Volterra." Jane said firmly.

"But imagine if he did? What would you do then?" Tobias demanded.

"I… I…" Jane stammered into silence.

"You want to say you'd break all ties with him, because that's what would be expected of you, but you know you couldn't do such a thing. The bond you share with Alec is too great for even Chelsea to sever. True familial bonds are too great to be destroyed, and you know it." Tobias said firmly.

Jane looked a little agitated and I was waiting for her to try her power on one of us, but then she sighed.

"You have a point." She said. "I can not dictate how you operate since Aro appointed you mission leader. However I do counsel a little more professionalism whilst conducting the meetings and to also show Volturi colours and display them proudly."

"You mean wear my robes?" I asked.

"Yes." Jane said flatly.

"Of course I'll wear them at the meetings from now on, but last night was a little short notice. We had just got here and suddenly we were talking about what we planned to do." I argued desperately.

"We were all dressed informally last night. But from now on robes are required at all official meetings." Jane decreed.

"Sure. No problem." I said happily, but I was dreading having to wear the robes in front of my family, I had been hoping to put it off for as long as possible. "Can we go now?"

"What time is the meeting?"

"Well I didn't get chance to ask since I was told you wanted to speak to me urgently. I'll go find out for you." I replied a little scathingly.

It took about five minuets for Tobias and me to run to the House, find out the time, return to the cottage to inform the Volturi, and then run back to the House to spend time with my family.

First thing I did was to have breakfast with Malachite in the kitchen. Someone had stocked the cupboards well and it was Bella who cooked for us this morning. It was nice to taste her cooking again. I'd have to get Renesmee to cook for me too while I was here, but I could also show off the fact that I could at least boil an egg now.

I spent time catching up with my vampire family, but I found that a lot of my accounts were sketchy since there were some things I didn't want to talk about. I found myself going into great detail about the Children of the Moon pack since it was something I could be proud of. I'd saved these people from the fate of the others of their kind.

I found myself wishing that I'd brought the pack with me so I could introduce them to my family, but Aro never would have allowed that. They were his insurance now, the thing he'd hold over me. It was in that moment that I realised Aro and Caius had breached their own affirmations that any guard member could leave whenever they wanted. Actually, they'd more or less confirmed that I was their slave forever now. They would always find something to keep me there, and all because my power was so great.

Part of me wished that I didn't have such great powers, but another part realised that it was my powers that had kept me alive in the first place. If I hadn't been of such great interest to Aro he would have cut his losses day one and dealt swiftly with the fall out. After all, the veggies were spread out over North America and Canada and it would take a while for us to amass if we wished to stand against the carnivores.

If the Volturi moved swiftly they could take them out before anyone realised what was going on. They'd probably start with the Cullens since they were the most powerful of the veggie covens and also because of Alice.

I guess it was all this talk of war and strategy that made me realise how vulnerable we truly were. Caius could hunt me and my kin to the ends of the Earth if he wanted, and he'd probably succeed in wiping us all out. It would be just the excuse he needed.

I shivered slightly and Tobias noticed and was concerned, but I assured him that everything was fine and I would tell him later. Tobias wasn't convinced that everything was fine, but he was willing to wait until later to know what ailed me since right now I wanted to get on with spending time with my family. Tobias included.

It was a little strange how the dynamic had shifted slightly. When I was here last I'd still been in my teens and I had only been in a proper sexual relationship for little over eight months and my family still saw me as a child. Now I was an adult returning home, and I was still the grandchild or the niece, but now I was an adult and they treated me and Tobias as a proper couple.

It was almost too easy to pretend that we had moved away after school and were visiting for the holidays or something. That this was an annual thing. I tried not to think that I was actually a prisoner in a far away land and I'd only been let out on good behaviour with vicious parole officers and consequences should I choose to stray.

I wanted this day to last forever, but as eight o'clock drew near I knew I had to face the inevitable. Tobias and I disappeared up to our room, but it was with great slowness that I drew on my robes. I really didn't want to wear these in front of my family, but I also knew I had to keep Jane as appeased as much as possible. My safety as leader on this mission depended a lot on her satisfaction.

_They understand you have no choice. _Tobias said silently, holding my face gently in his hands. _They will not hate you for wearing the robes._

_But knowing I wear them and seeing me wear them are two different things entirely. I was hoping they wouldn't have to see me wear them until the day of the battle. _I explained.

_But perhaps it is better they see you in them ahead of time. It will give them a chance to adjust to the image of you wearing them. _Tobias replied softly.

_You mean get used to seeing me like this? I don't want them to. _I said sadly.

Tobias hugged me and I hugged him back trying to put off leaving the room for as long as possible. But really I couldn't wait any longer. I had to swallow my fear and just go down.

I just felt wrong wearing the Volturi robes as I descended the stairs of the Cullen House. I felt like I was an invader. Like I didn't belong here while I wore these robes. I was a traitor for even bringing them under this roof. It wasn't right at all.

Tobias took my hand as we descended the main staircase and I tried not to let my worry show on my face as I descended to the ground floor. Maybe we could slip by unnoticed and come in with the rest of the Volturi…

"You look like a couple of grim reapers skulking around back there." Emmett bellowed, before he guffawed.

So much for going unnoticed.

"You better not let Jane hear you say that." I said in all seriousness. "She'll burn you. She's itching for an excuse to use her power on any of you. Please don't give her one."

"Ess, relax. I was just trying to put you at your ease. Jazz told me that your apprehension's been driving him nuts for the last half hour. Thought I'd help out a little." Emmett explained.

"Thanks Uncle Em." I said with a laugh. "It's worked a little."

"Essie, you shouldn't have fretted about what we would think seeing you in those robes." Carlisle said. "Regardless of the choices you may make, we will never make you feel ashamed. Especially when it's for a noble cause such as protecting the others like you."

"Thanks Grandpa." I said, hugging him.

Carlisle hugged me back.

I stepped away.

"Where are we having the meeting?" I asked.

"We thought outside would be better since the whole pack is to attend." Carlisle explained.

"And it might not be a good idea to have the dogs and the carnies under one roof." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Yeah. You're probably right." I said, determined to ignore her dog remark. "So the back yard it is then."

I took Tobias' hand and led him outside. I walked about three hundred yards from the House, stopped, and turned to face it with my back to the river.

"I think this is probably the best spot for the Volturi." I stated. "At least they have a quick escape back to the cottage if they need it."

"Not that I think they'd take it." Tobias said sadly. "Volturi never retreat."

"They merely take the high ground in petty confrontation?" I retorted.

"Something along those lines, yes." Tobias agreed.

We both laughed, then decided it was probably better to lay off the jokes now since Jane could arrive at any moment. Not that I particularly cared about what she thought, there was just too many people I care about here for me to risk her punishing them for my sake.

Malachite emerged from the House and he seemed preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do at these meetings." He murmured.

"You think I do?" I asked. "Just ask questions when they come to you and put forward any ideas you have. At the moment we haven't got a solid plan, we still don't know our number of allies and until then it's gonna be sketchy."

"Am I allowed to mention my powers?" He asked.

"If you have a good idea how to utilise them then by all means do. The Volturi who accompanied us are all the pets of Aro rather than any of the other brothers. In all likelihood they already know of your power and if not they will not reveal it to Caius or Marcus without Aro's permission." Tobias explained.

"Ok. Well I think I might have an idea, but I need you to help me practice something first before I mention it." Malachite said with a frown.

"We can try it tomorrow morning." I replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. I need to think it over some more just to be certain I can do it. But I think I can, I just need to think it over."

"Ok. Well we'll talk about it tomorrow." I assured him.

"Thanks guys." He said, sounding a little relieved.

Tobias and I smiled at him as Mal came to stand on my left side.

"So what are we doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for everyone to arrive for the meeting. I think this is a good place for the Volturi to stand. Then the Cullens can go in front of the House. The Pack on the left since they'll be closer to the west and therefore the Res, then everyone else can go on the right. Although at the moment that's just your Uncle Brendan and little Maggie." I explained.

"Where do I go?" He asked.

"By here."

"But I'm not Volturi." He pointed out.

"How about we wait until everyone gets here and you can see where you want to stand then." I suggested.

Malachite nodded.

Then everyone seemed to arrive together and they all took the positions I thought they would. Since I'd got reacquainted with my vampire family today it was the Pack that interested me the most. There were a few of them I recognised, but there was a lot I didn't, even a few more girls. I also noticed that a lot of the older wolves, like Seth, Brady and Collin, weren't members any more. They must have stopped phasing, along with Daphne and Jim by the looks of things. It was probably because Susie couldn't phase any more, nor Sammie either since she wasn't here.

I wanted to run to Harry and hug him tightly to make sure I really was seeing him over there, sitting in Beta position next to Jake, but I'd promised Jane I'd act professional at the meetings and I could already feel her eyes burning into the side of my head, just daring me to act up. I couldn't give her any reason to use her powers on us. Besides, it was better if I waited for Harry to get used to me in my Volturi robes before I tried talking to him when I was wearing them.

Malachite stayed standing on my left, I was glad that he saw his place as being with Tobias and me, even if it did put him among the Volturi. Jane tried to cast him out though by standing in front of him so she could take her place as my counsel as the other members stood in rank on either side. I felt a little silly, how regimented we were compared to the casual air of the others. Even the Pack looked more casual, despite the fact that they were sat in formation with Jake at the point. Although it might have been the fact that it was more natural to the Pack, it wasn't something they'd been ordered to do.

Everyone else sat down on the grass so I raised an eyebrow at Jane in question. She rolled her eyes, gave an exaggerated sigh before she shrugged while gesturing at the floor. I sat and the Volturi sat at the same time. It was more eerie than cool and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Just before we began there was the sound of people moving through the House and the Denali coven emerged, full of greetings and smiles until they spotted us Volturi. They looked to Carlisle in question.

"Essie has come to help and Aro has provided a team for her." Carlisle explained.

I had to pull my hood down for them to spot me amongst the Volturi and I heard Harry gasp slightly. He must have known I was amongst the dark mass, unless he thought I'd be joining later or something.

"I couldn't sit by in Volterra when my family was in danger." I explained.

"Of course not." Tanya observed before the Denali exchanged quick greetings with the Cullens then went to sit with Brendan and Maggie.

Carlisle began by giving a rundown of what we'd planned last night. The Denali had no problems with this plan as yet and divided themselves up. Kate and Garret would fight on the south border. Eleazar would assist us on the south by determining if the enemy vampires had any powers we should know about. Tanya and Carmen would be on standby with the back up.

We also sorted out where the Pack members would be. Alex was put on the north border with Hunter and Renesmee. Jareth, who I remembered as the ten-year-old son of Collin when I was last here, was put on the east border with Masen and Alice, while Harry would be the wolf in the west along with the younger members of the Pack.

The older half of the Pack, most of whom had actually been wolves when I was here, would help Jake in the south. It was decided that Moira would accompany Tina in the centre. Moira was the newest member of the pack and was the same age as Tina. It was better if she could stay out of the fighting if it was possible.

After we'd sorted that out there was much left to discuss. There would be once the Hannigans got back with whatever they could find on the rogue vamps, but until then we were at a dead end where the meeting was concerned.

Jane suggested that the Volturi adjourn to the cottage for a debriefing, and she made it clear that she included Tobias and me in this too. We had no choice but to go with her. There was no point really, all we did was go over the meeting again, but I think Jane just wanted to test us.

We wasted an hour discussing the battle plan and by the time we got back to the House the Pack had already left, including my parents. I was a little upset since I'd wanted to spend some time with them and also get to know Harry again. I was annoyed at Jane for wasting what little time I had with my family.

I caught up with the Denali instead and was surprised to find out that Malachite had spent some time with them on his travels too. He hadn't said anything, but then he may not have known I knew them too.

He also didn't mention that his Uncle Brendan had been made vampire by Siobhan after he went looking for Zoë. He'd somehow found out about vampires and that Jeremy was one but he'd come across the Irish coven quite by accident. He'd asked them to help him track down Jeremy and Zoë, but the Irish coven were more wary of the Volturi laws, I guess they did live a lot nearer. Liam had declared they had no choice but to kill Brendan, the alternative was not possible since they had enough mouths to feed without being noticed in their territory. But Maggie had taken a shine to Brendan and Siobhan had turned Brendan on her behalf.

Perhaps it was Siobhan's gift, or maybe it would have happened anyway, but things worked out for the best. Brendan decided to become a vegetarian, and once he had got over the shaky newborn stage had tracked his sister to a farm in Wales where the trail ran cold. Maggie had gone with him and had stayed with him for a while, but she missed her coven back in Ireland and had gone back home, returning to visit Brendan every three months or so until Malachite had shown up.

Once Brendan knew that his sister was truly dead, but he'd gained a nephew in the form of Malachite, he'd gone back to Ireland next time Maggie had visited, and then after a few months in Ireland the three of them had gone travelling in America where they'd bumped into my family and also the Denali.

I had to find all that out from Brendan, who was good at telling a tale. I think it might have been his voice, or the clear enjoyment he got from sharing his history. I think the Irish accent added a lot to the flow of the story too. Brendan was good at the story telling but he was also a good listener, I found it quite easy to tell him some of my story. Well my story before Volterra since I couldn't talk about my experience to anyone at that point in time. Although he did get me to tell him what happened when Zoë and Jeremy were killed.

I had to tell him the account truthfully since Maggie was sitting right there and after that I knew I had to watch Brendan around the Volturi I had brought with me since all of them apart from Joss had been present and had manhandled or mistreated Zoë and Jeremy in some way. I also had to watch Tobias' back too because Malachite had let slip that it was my mate who had come to collect them. Not to mention the fact that there'd been traces of Tobias' scent at the farm. Not that I thought Brendan would try and hurt Tobias, but I had to be prepared just in case.

I went up to bed fairly late that night, surprised that I hadn't suffered any jetlag. Of course back in Volterra I didn't usually go to sleep until the morning on moon nights, so that probably contributed to my lack of jetlag.

I don't know whether it was because I knew he was just as horny as me, or feeling the freedom of being back home, but I was finding it harder to be around Tobias alone without feeling the need to rip off all his clothes. We'd have to find some way to satiate these feelings without doing anything too intimate since that would be embarrassing in a house full of my family with very sensitive hearing.

We settled instead for making out, although it was rather heated making out and there were a few times where one or the other of us would have to stop the other from going that little bit too far.

As I settled down that night with my hand and head resting against his bare cold chest I mused over the thought that there was at least one thing to look forward to when this battle was over and we had to return to Volterra. At least it would mean an end to our dry spell and I could know that rush again after so many years.

The monsters didn't find me again and I had another restful sleep. I kissed Tobias for a while after I awoke, but then I had to get up and go shower. The day was calling to us and we had a lot to do.

Actually there didn't seem to be that much to do. The Hannigans arrived around ten, but since the meeting wouldn't be until this evening they'd decided to wait until then to impart their information. After a quick greeting with them I decided to head down to the Res and allow Tobias to have some alone time with them. After all, the last time I'd seen them they'd all but given him up for dead and they had a lot of catching up to do. Especially Tobias and Marlin.

I know I'd promised Malachite that I'd show him around the Res, but I felt that I had time after the battle for that, if not before. I wanted to meet up with my friends, get to know them again. See what they were all doing with their lives.

I borrowed Edward's Lexus and headed for the Res…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind**

* * *

So here I was, driving down to the Res for the first time in fourteen years and the only thing I could think about was the fact that I didn't have a valid licence on me. What if the cops pulled me over? As long as I obeyed the laws of the road I'd be fine.

I felt relieved when I crossed the border and the ocean appeared beyond the trees. Despite the rain I had the windows rolled down and I breathed in the sea air. I felt that sensation of homecoming again and this time it was Miss Wolf who was happy, and ordinary Essie was happy to see the sight she never thought she'd see again. I had to blink away the tears as I entered the village.

The first person I wanted to meet up with was Sammie since she'd actually found a loophole in my edict and had come to see me in Volterra. Since I didn't know where she lived I thought the best place to try was Daphne and Jim's house. If Sammie wasn't there then at least her parents would know where she lived.

I pulled up outside the old house and felt a strange little flutter in my stomach as I made my way to the familiar door. Still painted the same muted red it looked no different from the last time I'd knocked.

It was Daphne who answered the door and it took my mind a moment to adjust to her visage that was ten years older from what I remembered. This had nothing to do with people being older than I remembered fourteen years ago. What you have to remember is that for all my life Daphne's face had never changed. Yet here it was, ten years older, and I was stammered for a moment.

"Essie?" Daphne said in question. "Oh my god Essie! Come in." She said, and I was taken inside while I was still trying to adjust to her slightly older face. "Jim!"

Jim appeared from the kitchen and he had also aged. He had the first signs of grey in his long dark hair and I couldn't quite shake the feeing that there was something perverse about it. Jim and Daphne had seemed as forever young as my own parents, but here they were aging.

"Can I get you a drink?" Daphne asked.

"Orange juice would be nice." I said, since it was rude to turn down hospitality.

"I'll go get it." Daphne said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"We'd heard you were back." Jim observed. "You back for good?"

I tried to answer, but I couldn't. In that moment and with that innocent enough question I realised the futility of my coming here. I was just teasing myself. Torturing myself with images of the life I could never have. Without warning I burst into tears. I don't even know where they came from. But all of a sudden I was sobbing my eyes out and wiping my nose in my back of my hand since I wasn't wearing long sleeves.

"Here you go." Jim said, handing me a tissue, and I blew my nose noisily.

I still couldn't speak tidy, just sob into my snot soaked tissue. I was lost to this world, why did I torture myself with the things I couldn't have?

"You alright Boss?" Sammie asked as she put her arm around me.

I shook my head still bawling as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"As long as Aro still has a hold of me, I'll never be ok." I said in a broken voice.

"Then don't go back." Sammie said fiercely as she pulled me closer to her in a mom hug.

"If I don't go back Aro will kill the Children of the Moon. No matter what happens he always finds something to hold over me. I'd give anything, I'd pay anything just to be free of him, but he'll always find a way to keep me there. And so what if I flee? There's always two more here with the same powers as me."

"He knows about Hunter and Tina?" Sammie gasped as she still hugged me tight.

"How do you think he got me to join the guard?" I sobbed. "I'd finally had enough of his games and was determined to leave Volterra, but then he told me he knew about Hunter. And Tina. And if I left Volterra then he'd bring them there instead. He made me swear my allegiance and join the guard, or he'd bring Hunter and Tina there in my place."

"I'm so sorry Ess." Sammie whispered.

"Do you wanna know what the worst thing is? If it hadn't been for my carelessness he never would have found out about Hunter or Tina in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I saved Mal because his eyes reminded me of Hunter's eyes. They're so green. You remember? I cried out in my mind that Aro wouldn't hurt Hunter as I tackled him off Mal. He heard my cry of Hunter and he saw his image in my mind. It's my fault he found out about Hunter and Tina and my fault I had to take the robes."

"Ess. You have to stop beating yourself up. I don't want my best friend a wreck. I want her to be able to meet my daughter. I brought her here to meet the legendary Essie, but so far she's had to stay in the kitchen with Mom."

"You're daughter?" I asked, sitting up and brushing the tears from my cheeks.

"Yeah. You were one of my best friends, and I hope you still are. Of course I brought my daughter to see you."

I used the remainder of the tissue to wipe away my tears.

"I'd be honoured to meet your daughter." I declared.

"Ok." Sammie said with a nervous smile as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She emerged leading a little girl who looked about six by her hand. She looked more or less like Sammie did at that age, but her hair was copper, just like Max.

"Essie, I'd like you to meet Renee." She declared.

"Hey Renee." I said. "How's it going?"

"Are you my Auntie Essie?" Renee asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Mommy said I could meet you today."

"And here we are meeting." I replied.

Renee moved close to me and touched my cheek.

"You feel hot. Like Uncle Alex." She observed. "But Mommy said you could be cold too because you're part vampire. But you're a good one."

"And Mommy's right." I stated.

I closed my eyes and pulled down the heat. Then I opened my eyes and Renee gasped.

"They changed colour." She stated. "And your skin."

"That happens when I call on Miss Vampire." I explained. "And now my skin is cold too."

Renee placed her hand to my cheek and gasped again.

"It is cold." She whispered. "Are you a Cold One?"

"Only a very little bit." I replied.

Renee nodded her head.

"So how old are you Renee?"

"Six." She replied.

"Wow. You're a big girl now."

Renee nodded her head smugly.

"Daddy was teaching me how to surf this summer. Proper surfing. But we're not allowed in the water. They even cancelled the competition." She informed me, pouting slightly at the end.

"They did?" I asked in shock, I'd never known the competition to be cancelled.

Renee nodded again.

"We had to come up with something to clear the area of as many people as we could. We made up a story about a suspected sewage leak and the hotel 'closed for renovation'. Not to mention the fact that people have started avoiding the West Coast cause of all the murders." Sammie explained.

"I'm glad. I was wondering what we were going to do about the surf tournament. Guess you already got it covered."

"Well it's not just you vamps who are good at the planning." Sammie said with a smile.

I laughed as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"So was it true what Harry said, about you being in Volturi robes last night?"

I nodded my head.

"Yep. I had to be in them since it was an official gathering." I said with a sigh. "I guess it came as bit of a shock to him last night when he saw me in them."

"I guess actually seeing you in them came as a shock, but he's known for a while that you'd joined the guard." Sammie said as gently as se could.

"He has?" I asked in shock since I obviously hadn't kept this shame as secret as I'd hoped.

"Yeah. Harry told me a couple of years back. He found out from Jake on the pack mind. Harry was really worried about you and wanted to plan an escape. He asked me how I got around the edict and got into Volterra. He wasn't happy when he found out I only managed it because I'd planned to visit you and not rescue you. He even contemplated asking the young ones, you know the ones who weren't wolves when you laid down the law, to spring you. Jake put a stop to that, mostly because there was no way he was sending the youngest most inexperienced members into the Volturi headquarters, but also because your edict was such that he couldn't have ordered them even if he wanted to."

"I wouldn't have left anyway. There are so many people's lives that rest on me staying there."

"I know." Sammie said sadly. "I really hate the Volturi you know that? Why couldn't they just leave us all alone? You weren't hurting anybody."

"I won't be there forever." I said with a brittle smile as I tapped her hand.

"Maybe not. But I'm not gonna be here forever." Sammie said softly. "I already look older than you. If we have to wait even another fourteen years I'll be in my forties and you'll still be in your twenties. I want my friend here with me, or at least know she's safe and well and happy doing whatever she wants to do and not having to obey a sadistic monster. How can you even stand to be near those…those creatures?"

"You just learn to cope." I said looking down at my hands. "As long as I obey most of his commands Aro gives me a little leeway on the things he knows I definitely won't do. Sometimes Caius tries to test me, but most of the time it backfires. If he hadn't tried to get me to kill Laurana so he'd have my guilt to hold over me, then I never would have found out that I can help the Children of the Moon. So the Volturi now have a werewolf regiment at their command, but at least the dog fights have stopped."

"Dog fights?" Sammie asked.

I looked to Renee for a moment and I knew I couldn't say anything in front of her. I held up my hand ready to transfer the info.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"Just show me Ess. It can't be any worse than what my imagination is conjuring up right now." Sammie said darkly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I placed my hand to her cheek and showed her my memory of the Wolf Festival.

Sammie's face grew pale as I showed her my memory. Her face crumpled in pain as a tear trickled from her eye.

"Those poor people." She whispered. "How could they do that?"

"That's the Volturi for you." I said with a mirthless laugh. "They sure know how to have a good time."

"You can't go back there." Sammie said sternly as she grabbed my hands.

"If I don't they'll come for Hunter or Tina." I countered warily since this was an argument I'd been having with myself over the last couple of days.

"We can protect them." Sammie said firmly. "We can protect you."

"I know. But at a cost of too many lives. And the only way to really make sure the Volturi never bother us again would be to destroy every last one of them."_ Do you know how much joy the thought of destroying them all brings me? _"I would do it in a heartbeat, but the world needs the Volturi. They keep the bad vamps in check."

"Well fat lot of good they've been doing recently." Sammie said angrily. "If they're so great how did they allow this to escalate?"

"I have no idea." I said. "I didn't even know about it until Hunter told me. I'm surprised the watchers didn't pick up on it sooner. Or at least let Aro know what was going on. This thing should have been stopped before they got further than LA. But this is how it could be everywhere if the Volturi weren't so strict about keeping the first law."

"I think the Volturi are losing their edge. They'll need to do something on a grand scale to build their reputation back up." Sammie said firmly.

"Then this should do the trick." I said, "Taking down these rogue vamps. And working with the Cullens and the Quileute will earn them points amongst the veggies. They lost a lot of trust after the whole thing with Renesmee and then with me. This will make up for a lot of their recent sins."

"You know, there is another way you can make sure they don't come after you." Sammie said.

"Didn't we go over this? It won't work on them." I said angrily since I really didn't want to entertain the hope even for a second since I knew it was pointless.

"But how can you be sure until you try?" Sammie demanded.

"It's just not worth the risk." I said warily. "I'm quite happy to remain in Volterra if it's keeping everyone safe. I don't wanna upset the apple cart and try something I just know won't work just for my own freedom. That would be selfish. I'm not worth the risk to everyone else."

"You wouldn't risk it for Tobias?" Sammie asked.

"He understands why I'm doing this and he knows it's not forever. As long as we have each other we can weather Volterra and whatever they throw at us. One day Aro will grow bored enough of me that he'll let me go, but he won't if he thinks I might have power over him." I explained.

"I think you should just alpha them. It will work." Sammie stated.

"I will, only when I'm one hundred percent certain it will work and I'm fighting for more than just my freedom." I said sadly, but with certainty.

Sammie sighed, knowing she wouldn't change my mind on this matter.

I looked up just before the front door opened and closed and I felt the buzz of Max' mind.

"Essie! You are here." He said happily as he hugged me.

"Hey Max. How are you?" I said, hugging him back.

"Just great." He replied, standing back from me. "You're looking skinny." He said with a frown.

"Am I?" I asked in confusion.

"Food in Volterra not as good as on the Res?" He asked.

"I guess." I said unsurely.

"Have you met Hunter yet?"

"Yeah. And Tina too. I can't believe how big they both are. I sure have missed a lot of time. You don't really think about it much in never changing Volterra. I mean, you notice the passage of time, but not what it means to the outside world." I tried to explain as best I could.

"The place really as bad as that?" Max asked.

I nodded my head.

"Then don't go back there." Max said with a shrug.

"It's not as simple as that." I replied.

"I think we should go visit Harry." Sammie said, cutting in before I got dragged into the argument again. "We may as well all head over there now. It'll be just like old times."

"Sounds great." I said, shooting to my feet.

"Go say bye to Gran and Gramps, we're going over the Uncle Harry's." Sammie said to Renee.

Renee looked thrilled as she jumped to her feet and ran into the kitchen. Daphne and Jim came out to say goodbye and we left the house together.

It felt like a strange time distortion, walking across the Res with Sammie and Max, it was almost like it was fourteen years ago, but there were differences. Sammie and Max were older for a start and of course Renee was with us. Susie wasn't here, having moved back to Hawaii with Tuck. It would have been nice to meet her kids too, but she was also better off out of La Push at the moment with the threat of these rogue vamps looming.

The Res itself hadn't changed in any major way, but I sure noticed the small changes. Things like a different truck parked in someone's yard, new flowers planted, a motorbike where a kid's tricycle used to be. The Res had moved on, my friends had moved on, but I was stuck on hold while I was a guest of the Volturi. I didn't have room to grow in Volterra and it was only coming home that the full extent of it hit me. I suppressed the sudden wave of emotion that threatened to sweep me away. I had to keep it together while I was here.

Harry's house wasn't far from where his parents lived and I felt a little strange walking up to the door. There was a swing set and climbing frame/slide combo to the side of the house on which a group of boys were playing. Renee pulled at Sammie's hand and pointed.

"Go on then." She said with a smile, and Renee went to join the shouting boys who greeted her happily.

I went to knock on the door but it was opened by a girl in her twenties before I could. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun and it took me a moment to realise it was Nikki. But she hadn't aged a day since the last time I'd seen her.

She looked at me for a moment, then smiled as she dried her hands in the tea towel she was holding.

"Essie." She said happily and hugged me. "Come inside. And how are you guys?" She directed toward Sammie and Max as she ushered us all in. "Sorry about the mess but it's baking day."

We'd stepped directly into the kitchen and one work surface was full of flour. There were pies cooling and pies ready to go in the oven and two pies baking at that very moment. The scent in the kitchen was delightful and I didn't find it messy. It was busy and homely, just like Mama's kitchen in Volterra.

"I know it's weird now to have baking days, but my boys do like to eat, and if I didn't do it this way I'd be cooking constantly throughout the week. Eight mouths are hard to cater for, especially when the oldest have appetites just like their dad." Nikki rambled on happily as she began to mix ingredients in a bowl.

"Those are all your kids?" I gasped.

"Not quite." Nikki said as she rubbed at her apron and I noticed that her stomach was quite round beneath it. "I'm hoping it's a girl this time. I'm outnumbered enough as it is." She added with a laugh.

"Would you like to know?" I offered holding up my hand, since I'd been able to tell that Hunter was a boy and Tina was a girl that way.

"Oh no. I'd rather be surprised." Nikki said with a grin. "And as long as the baby's healthy, I don't really care. Besides, I'll know for sure in a few weeks time."

"And hopefully she won't be a big bruiser like the last one." Sammie observed.

"I know." Nikki said, "Eleven pounds eight ounces." She let out a sharp breath. "I don't want to go there again."

"So how come you didn't tell me you had one kid, never mind six?" I asked.

"Because it's better if the Volturi don't find out I have any children. I never trusted them not to read any of your correspondence so I never told you." She replied as she started to share the batter between paper cases placed into the holes of a metal cake tray.

"Why can't they find out you have kids?" I asked.

"Because if they did then they'd want them." Nikki said firmly and without a hint of a joke.

"But why? Why would they want them any more than the other kids here on the Res?" I asked.

"Because of what I am." Nikki said simply as she placed the tray ready for the oven.

"I know you're not a half vampire. You don't smell like one." I said, "Actually you don't have much of a scent at all."

"It's a defensive mechanism so vampires won't want to drink my blood." She replied as she came to sit with us at the table.

"So are you human?" I asked.

"In this life I am." Nikki replied and I frowned.

Nikki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Aunt Ariana calls us True Immortals. I don't really understand what it means yet. Ariana says I'll know once I've transcended but once I've done that I can never return to this body because it's my first one. Since I actually enjoy being Nikki I think I'll put off the dying thing for a little while yet."

"So what do you know about what you are?" I asked.

"Well as far as I see it, the True Immortals are creatures of pure energy who like to become corporeal to screw with the living. And also to screw the living since it gives them some kind of life energy. I don't really know what it is, but I can feel it passing between Harry and me after sex." She said openly.

"Kind of like a succubus?" I asked.

Nikki shrugged. "The True Immortals pose as a lot of things since they can take on any form they choose. They can have as much fun on any world they want provided it's only for the energy that they do it."

"So they're not supposed to…" I prompted.

"They're not supposed to mix their blood with mortals of any kind, but my mother did. So I am half human and luckily I'd come of age before they managed to find me. If I'd been found before my eighteenth birthday then they would have killed me. But after I was eighteen my power was manifest and if they kill me now I just transcend and become one of them so it makes their action rather redundant." Nikki said happily.

"But if True Immortals are not allowed to mix their blood with mortals, aren't your kids at risk from them?"

"Nah. It's perfectly fine for me to have as many kids as I want in my first body. They're perfectly human and so they're no threat to the True Immortals." Nikki explained. "They may have the odd quirk, like Gabe is an empath and I'm pretty sure Rupert can move things with his mind."

"Move things with his mind!" I gasped cutting her off.

"I know! Hard to imagine huh?" She said with a laugh.

"No. I promised Mal I'd help him with something this morning!" I exclaimed. "Oh no. I have to go." I said, rising to my feet. "Tell Harry that I'm sorry I missed him and I'll catch up with him tomorrow." I said, heading to the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer? He's not going to be long." Nikki said.

"I promised Mal I'd help him. He's got an idea that he wants to try out that might help us in the battle. I got to go."

I said a quick goodbye, then ran back to Daphne's house to retrieve Edward's car. I tried not to speed as I headed back up to the House, but it was hard not to. I parked on the gravel, not patient enough to park up properly in the garage. I ghosted through the door as I sent my mind searching for Malachite. He was out in the back yard.

I frittered through the House and found Malachite sitting at the old picnic table, picking at the wood. He was looking bored and a little upset.

"I'm sorry." I said a little out of breath.

Malachite looked up at me and frowned.

"For what?" He asked.

"I promised I'd help you this morning and I went down to the Res instead. I completely forgot."

Malachite shrugged and looked back down at the table.

"It's probably a stupid idea anyway." He mumbled.

"I doubt it." I said, sitting opposite him and placing my hand on his. "Come on, you know you can tell me."

Malachite looked up for a moment but shook his head.

_If you don't want the others to hear you can always tell me in mind speak. _I pointed out.

_But Edward and Masen will still hear. _Malachite countered.

_Hold on a moment. _

I closed my eyes and did something I hadn't had to do in a long time since it was so automatic now. I strengthened my shield to block out the other telepaths before stretched it to cover Malachite as well.

_There we go. No one can hear us now. I've put my shield up._ I informed him.

_Funny enough that's kind of my plan. _He said with a sad smile.

_What is? _

_That I might be able to create a shield. Well I can pick people up with my telekinesis, why can't I hold them back? _He asked, looking up at me.

_That's a great idea! _I exclaimed with a wide smile. _Why didn't you mention it earlier?_

_Just in case I'm not powerful enough. That's what I want you to help me with. _He said sadly.

"Come on." I said, rising to my feet and holding out my hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere to practice."

"Ok." He said, standing up and taking my hand.

"Are you ready to do some proper running, not that crap we do in Volterra?" I declared.

"Yeah." Malachite replied with a smile.

I grinned back then started running fast, although not at my top speed. It seemed there weren't many people who could keep up with Tobias and me. I led Malachite to a clearing that was some distance from the House and I stopped.

"This should be far enough." I said. "Ok. How do you want to do this?"

Malachite shrugged.

"How about you try creating a force field in front of me and I'll try walking through it." I suggested.

Malachite nodded.

He stood back from me and closed his eyes. He moved his hands, frowned, then moved his hands again. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"It's no good. I can't use my powers on you. You told me not to and it still stops me."

"Ah yeah." I said, biting my lip. "Well that's no problem. All I have to do is say _I give you permission to use your powers on me when we're training _and that should do the trick. Go on, try it now."

Malachite nodded again and lifted his hands. I felt me feet leave the ground and I was suspended three feet in the air. Malachite grinned as he lowered me carefully back down.

"Ok. Let's try this." He declared, rubbing his hands together.

He moved his hands in a circle in front of his face with his palms pointed at me. I could feel the charge of the air particles as he manipulated them. You could almost taste it in the air.

"Try stepping forward." Malachite said, his eyes focused on thin air.

I stepped forward a step or two, but then the air became thick and hard to walk through. Just as it started to get really difficult to move and I put all my effort into trying to break through, the field collapsed and I fell on my face.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry." Malachite said, as he came to help me up.

"I'm ok." I said, wiping my hand across my nose.

Malachite made a strangled sound and was looking at me with worry. I looked down and saw the blood, crimson on the back of my hand.

"It'll heal in a moment." I said, placing my hand under my nose.

I searched in my pocket and found the much-mangled tissue from earlier. I stuck it beneath my streaming nostril as I held my nose in place so it wouldn't heal crooked. I could already feel the warmth of rapid healing and I knew the blood was drying up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Malachite asked looking mortified.

"It's just a nose bleed Mal." I said, my voice a little distorted since I was covering my nose. I was sure the cartilage had healed and so I moved the tissue away. "See. It's stopped bleeding." I said, resisting the urge to sniff. "I heal quickly."

"I'm sorry. I know it's ironic, a vampire getting freaked out by blood, but the last time I saw you bleeding you nearly died." He explained apologetically.

I frowned, trying to think what he was referring to.

"You mean when I fought Darius?" I asked.

Malachite nodded.

"Mal. It wasn't the bleeding that was threatening me there. Believe me I've had worse injuries than that." I said, my hand going automatically to my left shoulder. "The reason I nearly died was because his venom was poisoning me. I thought you knew that."

"I do. But it was just the sight of you bleeding. I'm not used to seeing you bleed. I guess I have this vision of you as some mythological, invincible being, but when I see you bleed it reminds me how vulnerable you are. How vulnerable I am. We could be dead by Tuesday. I don't want you to die."

"Oh Mal." I said, hugging him. "Yes we're vulnerable, but we're not defenceless. We've got a real good strategy going and I think your idea is fantastic. I think you'll be a great help if you can pull this off."

"You do?"

"Would I lie about something like this?" I asked seriously, pushing him away so I could look him in the eye as I said it.

Malachite shook his head.

"Then let's get practicing." I said, stepping away from him and smiling.

"Ok." He said, managing to smile, although there were tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Good." I went back to where I was standing. "This time I'll use my hands if I fall." I promised him as I wiggled my fingers in the air.

Malachite nodded and wiped at his cheeks.

"Plus I'll go Miss Vampire. I'm a bit more durable that way." I said, pulling down the heat. "Are you ready?"

Malachite nodded.

He moved his hands again and I walked forward. This time the shield felt more solid from the word go, and it was hard to try and go through it. I stopped and moved my hand across it. It felt like there was a wall there when clearly there wasn't.

I looked around for something light to throw and grabbed a handful of pine needles. I threw them and they hit the field and fell to the floor a few feet from Malachite. I found that interesting, so it was an actual physical field, and not something that messed with your head to make you think there was one there.

It was actually cool and if Malachite could keep this up and extend the shield then he'd be one of the key players in the battle. I didn't think he should go on the south border though. I thought that if he could extend the shield enough, then he should be in the village and he could create the shield there to hold off the rogue vamps long enough for the rest of us to get there if that was the place they decided to attack.

The shield faltered again, but I realised with a bit of practice Malachite would be able to hold it in place long enough for back up to arrive.

"You're doing great Mal." I said with a smile. "I think you're gonna be the most useful of us all."

Mal shook his head.

"Do you know how awesome that shield will be? You can protect the village long enough for the fighters to get there if the rogues come in from the ocean. We might just all make it through this after all." I said in encouragement.

"But I don't know if I could have other people inside my force field, or even if I could stretch it that far." Malachite said sadly.

"Well, see if you can do it around me." I said, stepping closer. "Set it down behind me."

Malachite closed his eyes this time and he seemed to be counting as he moved his hands as if guiding something around me. I felt the tingle at my back of the telekinetic energy. I turned and ran my hand over it. I could feel it, but it wasn't solid. It was like running your hands over the surface of water.

I stepped through with little resistance and the wave flowed around me. I turned around to the shield and placed my hand against it. It was solid again.

"That's strange." Malachite whispered. "I know it's you touching the shield now, and I can tell that bird just whacked into it and is now fluttering at it furiously."

I looked up and there was a bird fluttering at the shield as if it was trying to get through a closed window.

"I want to try something." Mal said, "Keep touching the shield."

I placed my hand to the shield and it staid solid, although I felt a strange flutter through it. The bird flew through but the shield seemed to hold where I was, then I found myself sinking through it until I was on the inside with Mal.

"I pulled you in then I did." He said, without opening his eyes. "I thought I had to see what I was doing, but the shield works much better if I close my eyes."

"So you're saying you can let us through but keep the rogue vamps out."

"Maybe." He said and opened his eyes.

I felt the shield disintegrate behind me.

"I'll need to practice with some more people. Vampires are probably better since it's them I'll be trying to keep out."

"We'll see who's available tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a little tired now anyway. I think I'll have to make sure I feed well before the battle."

"We all will." I stated. "The more blood we drink the more power we have."

"I hope I have enough power to pull this off." He said.

"Of course you will Mal. Now come on, let's head back."

I decided to walk for a while since Malachite felt tired and I didn't want to exhaust him too much. As we were walking along I suddenly became aware of somebody tracking us. I extended all my senses and I could hear the thrumming of Malachite's heart, my own heartbeat that was a slow thud at the moment since I was Miss Vampire, and a third heartbeat that was faster than human but slower than a half vampire. The scent was familiar too and so were the mind patterns and suddenly he was standing in our path leaning casually against a tree.

"You trying to avoid me Ess?" He asked.

"Harry!" I exclaimed happily as I threw my arms around him. "Oh my god! It's so good to finally get to talk to you."

"I was about to say the same thing." He said with a chuckle as he hugged me.

"Hey, look at you a father of six." I said, standing back and socking him in the arm. "Who'd have thought it?"

"What can I say? Nikki finds me hard to resist." He said with a grin.

"Still big headed I see." I teased.

"I learned from the best." He chuckled and nudged me. "So is this the guy you stood me up for?" He asked, pointing at Malachite with his thumb.

"Yeah. This is my protégé Mal." I said proudly.

"Protégé?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Cool huh? I got to train him. And he's my friend too, which I think is even better than the whole protégé thing. Mal, this is my Beta, Harry."

"I thought Laurana was your Beta." Malachite said with a frown.

"You replaced me Ess?" Harry asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Laurana's not really my Beta." I murmured. "She's Alpha of the Children of the Moon. I'm just like the honorary leader. Remember what I was saying about us being different kinds of wolf. Well it's true. They follow me because I'm bigger and stronger than them, but I know I'm not one of them. I have my own pack here and I know I belong with them because we are the same type of wolf. My being bigger than the werewolves is no fluke either, we're all that big here."

"You are?" Malachite asked in wonder.

"Care to give the kid a demo Har? Come run with me again?" I asked hopefully.

"I guess we have a little time before we're due at the meeting." Harry conceded with a shrug.

"Then let's go." I declared joyfully.

"You want me to do it right here?" Harry demanded.

"Find some cover first." I said with a snort. "Mal wait here. I won't be long."

Malachite nodded and I darted into the nearest bushes and quickly removed my clothes. I allowed the heat to burst through me and I felt it sing through my body since I was back in my homeland. What's more I could feel Harry on the pack mind.

_I thought you'd joined Jake's pack._ I observed.

_I did_. Harry replied with a surprised laugh. _Guess once we've joined to you we can't un-join. Guess that's why Sammie found it so easy to link to you in Italy. We decided to join with Jake after Susie stopped phasing since it would put the town at risk on the nights we were on patrol. It was stupid being separate from the main pack when we didn't even have our leader with us. _

_I'm not mad that you did join with Jake's pack. It makes perfect sense that you did. I can't believe I didn't read that off Sammie. _I mused.

"Er…Essie? Harry?" Malachite called from the clearing.

_Guess we'd better get back to the kid. _Harry observed.

_Don't worry Mal. I'm right here. _I thought toward him.

Malachite turned to me as I emerged from the bushes. He smiled at me and patted my shoulder as I drew near. I turned my head toward Harry as he entered the clearing and I heard Malachite gasp.

"You're right." He stated. "You are all big. This is amazing." He said as he stepped closer to Harry. "May I?" He asked reaching his hand out to Harry.

Harry shrugged his big wolf shoulders and Mal placed his hand against Harry's head and stroked his fur.

_Yeah kid. That's ok just don't go and…_

Mal scratched behind Harry's ear and Harry seemed to go a bit mesmerised, just like a dog.

I laughed into Harry's head as I butted Mal gently away.

_I prefer my Beta able to think. _I said with a laugh.

"Sorry Ess." Malachite said with a chuckle as he stepped away.

Harry shook his head as if trying to rouse himself.

_So how about this run Harry?_ I asked.

_Sounds great so long as the kid doesn't try that again. Tell you what Mal; if I ever have insomnia I know where to go. _Harry said and he laughed.

_Very funny Har, but he can't hear you._ I pointed out.

_Well link us up already. _Harry replied simply.

_I don't know. I haven't tried this in ages. _I said a little hesitantly.

"Tried what?" Malachite asked as Harry said, _Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Essie Black._

_What do you mean? _I demanded.

"What haven't you tried in ages?" Malachite said in a careful voice as Harry said, _The Essie I knew wasn't afraid of anything and never let doubt get in the way. She would have been here in a flash linking me to whoever just to prove everyone else wrong. But I can understand if you can't do it. You've lost your touch._

_I haven't lost my touch! _I snapped as I growled at Harry, displaying my teeth.

"You're not gonna fight are you?" Malachite asked in a desperate voice.

I relaxed out of offensive mode.

_No Mal. _I thought toward him. _Harry was just goading me into doing something I should have done ten minuets ago._

"What?" Malachite asked, sounding nervous.

_This. _I replied and it seemed so easy to route Malachite's mind through mine and into Harry's and vice versa. _Can you guys hear each other? _I asked.

_Hey kid, how's it going? _Harry asked.

_Wow! I can hear you. _Mal declared.

_Good. So we can all hear each other. Now how's about that run?_

_Sure Boss. _Harry said joyfully.

_Come on Mal. Hop on. _I said as I lay on the floor. _Let me show you the real running I could never show you in Volterra. This is how you really run with wolves._

Malachite scrambled onto my back and once I was sure he was in place Harry and me took off running through the trees. Malachite pressed himself closer to my back so that he was lying flat. His breath came in frightened gasps in my ear, but I knew he had his eyes open and he was marvelling at the trees whipping by as we bounded through the forest. We leapt a stream with ease, but Malachite held his breath the whole time I was sailing through the air.

_We going all the way to Canada Boss?_ Harry asked with a laugh as he danced in front of me.

_Course not. _I replied. _Next clearing we come to we'll stop for a while and then we'll head back._

The clearing we came to was fairly big and it was almost meadow like with the grass and the flowers. I circled for a moment until I found a comfortable spot, then I dropped to the ground, lying with my jaw on my front paws. It was very comfortable.

Harry dropped down next to me panting. He was out of breath but he was elated.

_Got to hand it to you Boss, that's the best run I've had in ages. _He observed.

_Tell me about it. I miss these wide-open spaces. _I said happily, revelling in the forest scents around me.

Malachite sighed and slid off my back before lying in the grass between Harry and me.

_Oh my god!_ He thought as he looked up at the cloud white sky. _You guys are fast. You're nothing like the Children of the Moon. You're so much bigger and faster and better. And you smell like Sheba. _He directed at me.

_Sheba? _I asked.

_My sheepdog. _He said happily.

_You're saying I smell like your dog? _I demanded, raising my head as Harry sniggered.

"Oh no, no. Not in a bad way. Sheba was a good honest working dog, but she was also clean. She smelt of home and family, especially when her fur was warmed by the sun or before the open fire. She was more or less the same age as me, and Mam and Dad bought her as my companion on the farm. She had a nice scent and you smell like her."

_A good, honest, hardworking but clean dog? _I asked.

Malachite nodded.

_I can live with that. _I conceded. _Guess it's better than the usual wet dog reference._

_Or feral dog. _Harry put in. _Or zoo cesspit._

_The vamps sure make some nasty remarks about you. _Malachite thought angrily. _You just smell nice to me. Like dogs should smell. _

_Where's Sheba now? _I asked.

_Probably dead. _Malachite said sadly. _I am sixteen after all and most dogs don't live much past fourteen. I wanted to bring her with me, but then I realised it would be cruel to a working dog like Sheba. She was never happier than when she was rounding up the sheep. So I gave her to the Jones' Farm. They had a little boy who was about eight, which was the same age as I really was at the time, and I thought he'd look after her well. _"It was the best thing to do. Right?" Malachite asked uncertainly.

_Of course it was._ I replied.

_Dogs are happier doing what they were trained to do. _Harry put in. _If you'd taken Sheba travelling she wouldn't have been happy. That's more the life of a Pomeranian than a border collie._

_That's what I thought. _Malachite observed. _I know she was never happier than when she was chasing the sheep on the common, and I bet she's up there now, rounding up the clouds._

_That's a nice thought. _Harry said, looking up at the cloud white sky. _And Marlin is now her shepherdess._

Malachite was confused.

_Did you meet Marlin this morning? _I asked.

_Tobias' sister? Well briefly, but I figured they had a lot to catch up on. _Malachite replied.

_That's what I figured too and that's why I took the opportunity to head down to the Res. Anyway, Marlin can control the weather. I mean properly control the weather. Like you can move stuff with your mind, Marlin can move the clouds and if she's been in an area long enough, make them sit up and beg._

_Wait. Wait. Wait_. Harry declared, looking at Malachite with interest. _You can move things with your mind?_

Malachite was unsure if he should answer or not.

_Yes he can_. I said firmly._ Go on. Show Harry._

"Well I'm a little tired, but I'll see what I can do." Malachite said softly.

He sat up and held his hand out in front of him. A branch that had been lying on the floor across the clearing flew through the air and into his hand.

_Oh my god! You actually did it!_ Harry exclaimed shooting to his feet. _Do you think you could talk to my kid Rupert? I think he can do this. Nikki is certain he can, but we're having trouble getting him to admit it._

"I'll talk to him if you want me to." Malachite said softly. "He probably won't admit it yet. But he might if I show him what I can do."

_I'd be really grateful if you could do that Mal. I'll even stop calling you kid._ Harry observed as he let out a snort of wolfy laughter and lay back down.

"For that reason alone I'll help Rupert." Malachite retorted.

_I like you Mal._ Harry observed with a chuckle. _You have the right sense of humour to fit in here._

_Well I did pick it up from the best._ Malachite observed.

_Yeah. Essie sure has one wicked sense of humour._ Harry declared.

I didn't really know how to respond to this so I laid my snout on my paws again feeling pleased.

Malachite lay his back against my side and rested his feet up on Harry. Harry didn't seem to complain and it was a nice peaceful moment with the three of us just relaxing. Actually I felt safe enough to go to sleep there in the company of two of my favourite boys.

Suddenly Harry lifted his head, alert.

I raised my head, but not in such urgency.

_It's only Tobias._ I pointed out as Tobias ghosted into the clearing and stopped.

"Here you are." He said with a smile.

_Tobias, come join us_. I said happily, still feeling lethargic.

Tobias dropped on his knees before me and ran his fingers through the soft fur of my cheeks that faded into the fur of my neck. I made a deep rumbling of affection as I rubbed my warm furry cheek against his smooth cold one. Tobias wrapped his arms around my neck and began stroking my mane with both hands down between my shoulder blades. It was so relaxing and I found myself a little entranced as I licked at his ear.

"You do realise we're still here?" Malachite asked with a laugh.

_Don't kill my buzz Mal._ I thought as I settled my head on Tobias' shoulder as he ran his hands through my fur, feeling I could go to sleep right now. _I haven't felt this relaxed in ages. All my boys around me. If only my girls could be here too._

"Will Marlin and Layla suffice?" Tobias asked in a slightly dreaming voice. "They insisted on accompanying me, but wanted your permission to enter the clearing."

_Why didn't you say earlier?_ I demanded as I raised my head._ Marlin, Layla, come in by all means._

Marlin and Layla ghosted into the clearing and I stood up, bringing Tobias with me while Malachite fell flat on his back. But he was soon to recover and was on his feet by the time Layla had ghosted up to me to hug me around my neck.

"Sister you return." She said as she tightened her embrace. "I'm glad they did not erase you."

_Me too Layla_. I thought back to her.

"Hello Essie." Marlin said in a subdued tone. "I guess you were right. Tobias was still alive. I should have had more faith."

_Hey!_ I said as I padded up to Marlin. I placed my paw on her shoulder and she looked up at me. _You weren't to know. All the evidence pointed to him being dead. That's what the Fire Bitches wanted. To make it look like I was mad. Or maybe just to make me feel grief, but they didn't count on the imprint connection and that I would know if Tobias was dead._

"I'll never doubt it again." Marlin promised as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's good to see you again my sister Essie." She cried as she hugged around my neck. "It's good to see you as yourself and not the wraith we met in Volterra."

_In Volterra I'm a wraith because it protects me from whatever callous whim they choose to place upon me. Here I can be me. And I will be me._ I stated firmly.

"And I can see that my sister. I just wish it was for good."

_Let's not speak of it here. _I said, shielding my thoughts. _We'll talk about this later. Right now I want to feel the peace. You understand? _

"Yes sister." Marlin murmured as she hugged me thoroughly.

_By the way, you were quite a badass druid when you were human. _I observed.

_You saw that?_ Marlin asked in surprise.

_When I was helping Tobias get his memory back. _I informed her. _He didn't show me intentionally._

_I wouldn't have cared if he had. _Marlin stated. _You're my sister. You deserve to know. _

_Thank you. _I said gratefully. _And you were a great leader._

_I hope I was._ Marlin said sadly.

_Of course you were. And you'll prove it again this week. _I stated. _Now let's forget about battles and the past for half hour and just chill._

"That sounds great." Layla observed.

_Do you think you could link us all up though Ess? I'm not up to much miming at the moment. _Harry observed.

_I'll try. _I replied as I lay back down in my previous spot.

It was actually quite easy to link them all. I think it was because I'd linked to all their minds at some point or other and it was only matter of streaming it through myself for them to all hear each other. What's more, I could do this and keep my own thoughts hidden. It was just like talking normally, but with our minds instead.

We spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the meadow as we talked about nothing much in particular. It was a nice moment of tranquillity in a world that was about to get very busy indeed.

We headed back to the House around four, although we had to stop off at the original clearing so I could retrieve my clothes. I decided to phase back there, but Harry wanted to remain a wolf for a little bit longer.

When we arrived back at the House it was fairly late. Malachite and I grabbed some dinner while Harry said he had to head back down to the Res. He had some stuff to do before the meeting tonight.

After eating I returned to my room where I changed into the dread robes along with Tobias. We went to join with the Volturi and as soon as I saw Jane's sombre face any relaxation I'd felt that afternoon was soon lost. I hated being here on behalf of the Volturi. I just wanted my old life back.

I realised I had to be careful about my thoughts as I lead the procession. We glided across the river in eerie formation and I hated to be in synch with these monsters. I shouldn't be with the Volturi, I should be sitting with my family, be they wolf or vampire, wondering if we really could trust the Volturi in this alliance. I shouldn't be the one advocating it.

Since the Hannigan information relied a great deal on presentation we had to go inside. The furniture had been moved out of the main room, which meant we had to stand or sit on the floor. I opted to sit on the floor, lotus position with my back held straight. Tobias sat beside me and took my hand under the concealment of our robes.

The other Volturi sat around us and I felt a little annoyed that Jane hadn't left room for Malachite. She may be my secondary counsel, but Malachite was my protégé and I felt he should sit higher than her in this ranking system.

When Malachite entered he chose to sit slightly in front of me, in the imaginary gap between Jane and me. I smiled slightly as I reminded myself to thank him later. I was proud of him for finding a way to piss Jane off when she couldn't do anything about it. But just in case I made sure his mind was shielded.

There wasn't the clearly defined grouping that night, apart from the Volturi of course. Everyone else sat mingled and then there was this big clump of darkness in the corner. I wanted to go sit by Harry, or maybe with Tina and Hunter, but I'd promised Jane professionalism at the meetings in exchange for my freedom at other times.

Masen was leading the meeting although Layla, Marlin and Will were on hand to put in their findings.

"We found some CCTV footage from a warehouse in LA." Masen said cutting to the chase. "It's not pretty but I think you need to see it to believe it."

He hit a button on his laptop and we all turned our attention to the big screen TV on the wall. A grainy monochrome image of shelves of crates came up. The camera was focused on a walkway with a door at the end. The door smashed open and a man crashed through, running for his life toward the camera. Just as he ran off camera there was a flash behind him. Humans would have picked it up as a flicker of static but it was a vampire who flittered up the aisle and off camera too.

The image changed to an open area in amongst the shelves where there were forklifts, silent for the night. It must have picked up from the moment the man ran from the first walk way because he appeared from around the corner and ran across the open area. And then for no apparent reason he fell to the floor. At least from a human perspective, we could clearly see the vampire ghost past him and grab his arm before moving out of shot again. The man was clutching at his arm and his mouth was open in a silent scream. The camera hadn't recorded any sound and it made this sequence all the more scary as he tried to struggle to his feet, but then his leg collapsed beneath him. It literally collapsed, the bone snapping and protruding through his pants as the vampire made another pass through the scene.

I looked over to Tina and Hunter, wondering if they should be watching this. They were watching it and they had haunted looks on their faces, but I could feel the determination settle into their minds. They would help stop these vampires. Nobody in La Push would suffer like this.

The vampire broke the man's other leg and he must have been really in pain by this point as he was forced to lie back on floor by the vampire who was suddenly sitting on top of him. The vampire looked Asian, possibly Chinese judging by the traditional costume he wore. The vampire broke the man's other arm, and then he stood up and lifted the man by his neck. The man was still struggling, but his broken limbs were useless and they flopped like spaghetti as the vampire threw him through the air and he landed hard against a forklift truck. It was weird thought, but I hoped that had killed him, stopped his suffering. But the man was still trying to move as the vampire ghosted up to him and lifted the man by his neck once more. Then in clear view of the camera he bit the man drinking his blood.

The vampire drank the man dry before discarding the body as if it was nothing more than a rag doll. It faced the camera and spoke directly at it, but I couldn't read lips and even if I could I didn't know the language.

" 'This is how the _Chiang-Shih _feed. This is the true way.' " Tobias muttered. "That is what he said. Three times."

We looked at Tobias then back to the vampire grimacing at the screen, his chin dark with blood, before he began to arrange the body out on the floor and wrote a few characters around it in chalk. Then he ghosted off.

"This has really interested the FBI. The humans are ninety-nine percent convinced that this video is faked somehow, but all their tests prove it hasn't been edited or altered in any way." Masen explained as he pressed a button on his laptop and the grisly scene on the screen disappeared. "They can't believe that this is real because nobody moves that fast. So far they're willing to accept that the guy is crazy and he's a human 'vampire'. Like you get cannibals and so on. This is good since the humans are making up their own cover for us. I made a mock up of the disc and switched it. It may take them a week or two, but they will eventually find that it was faked." He said with humble certainty.

"Good." Jane said. "This is unacceptable. What if the humans had believed it?"

"We should have been more efficient and nipped this thing in the bud before it got this far." I said flatly.

I felt Jane's glare, but I knew I was right. The Volturi were supposed to police the vampire world to stop stuff like this getting out. They were the ones so big on secrecy so why hadn't they done their job? Why had it taken Hunter contacting me before they did anything?

"We are not omnipotent." Jane said darkly. "And with the progression of the vegetarians in America it was felt that your value for human life was enough to keep this area peaceful, but obviously not. The Volturi will have to take much more of an interest from now on."

I had to hold back the words fighting to get to my mouth. _You were quick enough coming for me._

"Nobody is to blame but the vampires perpetrating these crimes." Carlisle said softly. "We have to work together in order to stop them before this goes any further."

We all nodded and I felt a little ashamed for taking a cheap shot at the Volturi when I was supposed to be representing them. That was one good way to piss Jane off in the wrong way and I had to remember that she was the one keeping the others in check right now. If she turned against me the others would.

"One thing we have gleaned from this video is that the vampires who are coming here are vicious and are not concerned with being exposed. This will make our job that much more difficult since we'll be trying to stop any attention being drawn to us." Carlisle continued.

"We will have to meet them outside the village." Jane stated.

"If they're coming over land then we can guarantee this." I said, "But they might come in from the ocean and then there won't be much we can do about stopping them getting to the village. We just have to hope to get rid of them quickly and hope for the best."

"We should seek them out now." Jane stated. "Destroy them before they get to us."

"They don't travel together." Masen said. "We did track their scents but they split up ten miles north of the town they've just attacked and then come back together when they're about to attack the next one."

"They are split up. All the better." Jane said with a grin. "We can pick them off one by one."

"We won't have time." I said. "We don't know how far south they still are. We'd have to split up ourselves in order to locate all of them before Tuesday. We have to stay here and wait for them."

"Jane. When you decided to go after the vampires, the village became clear again." Alice stated.

"Then we definitely won't have time to round them all up. Even if just one of them got here when we were elsewhere they'd cause a lot of damage." I pointed out.

"Then we take the home ground." Jane stated. "Do we know how many they number?"

"We're not exactly trackers, and their scents were all mixed up." Masen replied. "But I could pick out at least twenty, maybe more. Marlin thought it may be ten while, Will said around thirty, scent-wise we don't know. But we did take this off the CCTV in Shipton, that little fishing village they destroyed."

The image was very grainy and distorted slightly by what looked like rain drops on the lens, but it covered a town square where a large group of vampires stood in disciplined rank facing a vampire with long white hair who looked like a venerable old man.

"I count forty there. You get that impression from this camera." Masen said as he pressed the button and the image taken from a camera behind the white haired man clearly showed the impassive faces of the Chinese vampires. The Chiang-Shih.

I felt a shiver run down my spine at the very thought of a clan as big as that, who all appeared to work together. They were like the Volturi, only on a grander scale. Jane didn't like it either and I had the impression she was trying to burn the leader even from this distance.

"The FBI got this from someone's camera. It got dropped in all the commotion. They were interested in the sounds of carnage at the start of the clip. I guess they couldn't make out the vamps talking since they're using vamp speed."

Masen clicked on his laptop again.

On the screen was the edge of a dumpster and what looked like an old newspaper. Masen had to turn the volume right up for us to hear anything, but then there was the clear whisper of a reedy voice that sounded as if it was speaking Chinese but I couldn't make out a single word.

I watched Tobias face instead. It was more interesting to see the look of mild concentration on his face become a look of determination, and then he smiled slightly.

"I think I have it." He said. "Take it back to the beginning and I will translate."

Masen obeyed and the clip began again.

" 'We the Chiang-Shih are many and mighty. We will show the demons of the west our true might. Too long we have stayed our ground but now we look to expand. This great land that the western demons call the New World will soon be ours. We will work slowly but steadily; taking one town at a time until the whole of this land mass is ours. First along this coast from the warm south to the white wastelands of the north we will lay our claim and any who face us we will destroy. It is time the Chiang-Shih expanded the hunting range and here we can feast. There is no clan greater than the Chiang-Shih and soon the west will know.' The rest is merely cheering and chanting along the same lines. Then he gave them the order to move out." Tobias stated.

"Outrageous!" Jane exclaimed. "There are none mightier than the Volturi. We will make these…_Chiang-Shih_ know this as we tear them asunder and burn the pieces. When there are no more of them they will know the might of the Volturi." She snarled as she shot to her feet and clawed her fingers.

"We'll show them." I said softly, hoping to calm her somewhat.

"I will take great delight in burning the white haired leader for his remarks." Jane stated, pointing at the screen. "He will know pain before he is no more and in his final moments he will know that you do not cross the Volturi without dire consequences."

"They weren't trying to call the Volturi out." I said as calmly as I could manage. "They probably haven't even heard of the Volturi. They do come from beyond the wall. It was just a rallying speech. Your typical 'we're better than everyone' call to war type of thing."

"It may not have been a direct challenge to the Volturi but it was a challenge to all vampires in the west. We will show them how strong we are. They do not stand a chance."

"Sure. But we're really gonna have to tighten up any holes we might have in our plan. If there really are forty of them then this is gonna be a close call." I stated.

"Don't we outnumber them?" One of the younger wolves who it took me a moment to realise was Joe Call asked.

"Well yeah we do. But we also have to remember we have the lookouts. We're gonna have to be real quick with getting the back up to where we need it. And the main team will have to prepare to move fast too if it's not directly from the south that they come."

"Oh." Joe said sadly.

"Did you find out if any of them have powers?" Eleazar asked.

"Not so far." Marlin replied. "Their vast number seems to be their biggest advantage at the moment, but we can't rule out the possibility of gifts."

"Perhaps we should call in re-enforcements from Volterra." Tabetha said in a quiet voice, as if she were afraid to speak.

"And have Aro think us weak?" Jane demanded. "We can handle this. Masen, have you more of these videos? I want anything you have that depicts the movement of these Chiang-Shih. We will study them thoroughly in order to devise the best method to fight them."

"I'm still going through them myself, but I can have copies of everything for you within three hours. Can't guarantee it'll be all fighting, but we haven't worked through everything yet." Masen replied.

"We will view everything and determine what we deem relevant ourselves." Jane said flatly. "Will you deliver the copies to us in two hours. For now we must discus what we have heard so far."

"Of course." Masen said adopting her flat tones.

"Then we must away to confer." Jane said in tones that made it clear that Tobias and I were included in this too.

I managed to suppress the sigh as I rose to my feet with the rest of the Volturi and returned to the cottage. I just let them get on with their talking since there wasn't much I wanted to contribute at that point in time. I was just waiting for my chance to escape for the night, although it didn't look likely within the next two hours.

I almost bolted to my feet when Masen knocked on the door, but before I had chance to move Alaya had answered it to take all the discs and flash drives off him. I repressed a groan as I realised Jane expected me to be here through this too, did she forget that I needed to sleep?

Tobias noticed my agitation and he smiled at me, tapping my hand. I found the strength I needed. After all there was only so much I could do to placate Jane and I was the leader of this mission.

"Well you guys have fun tonight." I declared, rising to my feet and pulling Tobias with me.

"Excuse me?" Jane demanded.

"Did Aro appoint me leader on this assignment?" I asked.

"Yes." Jane said.

"The way I see it, a good leader knows how to delegate. Which is what I'm gonna do now. You lot can go through all the footage tonight and then you can gather together everything you think is relevant and then I'll view it tomorrow." I said in a pleasant, dangerous voice.

"Before the meeting with the others so that we may form a plan of attack to offer to the others?" Jane asked.

"Of course." I said. "I'll come over about three tomorrow afternoon then I'll watch all that you think I should then we'll discuss it before the meeting. But the point is, if I miss too much sleep I'm not gonna be of much use in the battle."

"I can not argue with that." Jane conceded. "We will go through the footage and have a sufficient presentation for you by three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Please ensure that you arrive on time."

"I will." I promised.

We exchanged goodnights since I thought it would be the best thing to do under the circumstances and then Tobias and I returned to the House.

"So you escaped." Marlin commented as we shut the door behind us.

"Just about." I said. "I had to pull rank on Jane."

"You outrank Jane?" Marlin stated incredulously.

"While we are here, yes." Tobias replied. "Aro made Essie the leader since she knows the area well and can liase with the local populace. Jane is merely an advisor."

"Oh boy. I bet she didn't like that much." Marlin chuckled.

"She was actually ok with it in Volterra." I explained. "She even vouched for me when Felix kicked up a fuss about having to follow my orders. Guess it's a little different now that we're actually here and she doesn't think I'm behaving like a Volturi should."

"That's her problem." Marlin said with a shrug. "So long as you conduct yourself with decorum during official business then there's nothing she can say."

"That's what I told her." I said happily.

Marlin grinned.

"I just thought of something." I said with a frown. "Where's Ebony? Or are you keeping her away so she stays off the Volturi radar?"

"Well there's that of course. But technically she's not part of our clan anymore." Marlin said with a sad smile.

"She abandoned you?" I gasped.

"More flew the nest." Marlin said. "And I can't blame her, being the only single in a clan of couples. Of course she could have stayed with us and her young man join our clan, but she's having much more fun down in South America."

"She's finally hooked up with Nahuel?" I asked.

"Whether it's permanent or not, I have no idea. But for the time being they are a couple." Marlin stated.

"That's nice." I said happily.

"Indeed." Tobias agreed. "I hope they are very happy together."

"As far as I can tell they are." Marlin stated. "And of course there are all his sisters. It's a whole village of half bloods. More or less."

"Maybe Mal should go pay them a visit next time he goes travelling." I observed. "It'd be nice for him to get to know some other half bloods."

"Other than your mother and Tish?" Marlin inquired.

"But they're moms." I pointed out. "They're not living in a cycle of perpetual youth like Nahuel and his sisters."

"You have a point. Even if they are all older than your mother."

"Yeah. But the point is they haven't made that step toward the next stage in their life. It's like you at the moment, you're living like a young twenty something with your long-term boyfriend. You both have well paying jobs and have a healthy social life with a circle of friends that have sprung up around you and your sister. You're at stage three of what you can pretend to be. But you could go back to stage one tomorrow and go back to high school and all it would take is a change in your mind set."

Marlin nodded and I was sure she was following me.

"And Ebony probably has an older mind set than Nahuel's sisters since she did school and college and actually worked as a teacher for a couple of years."

"I get your point." Marlin said with a smile.

I smiled back, feeling a little embarrassed as I realised I'd probably gone on a little bit too long with that whole subject.

"Well, I guess I should go get some sleep before I rabbit on anymore tonight." I said with a chuckle.

Tobias and I said our goodnights to Marlin before making our way up to bed.

As soon as we were alone in the room together I could feel the energy thrum between us once more. It was almost unbearable and I had to stop myself from just tearing his clothes off, and throwing him down on the bed. It didn't help that he was fighting the same urges and I could hear them clamour in his brain as he tried to fight them too. I tried to force my shield between us, but it wouldn't work. I wasn't able to shut off this link of pure passion between us.

Tobias had his arms around me before I could blink and my head was on the pillows as his cold tongue danced with mine. He was opening my robes, pushing them off me. I didn't mind, I was happy to be rid of them and I wriggled out of them as he sat up to remove his own. The robes were discarded on the floor. I secretly wished they'd landed in the wastepaper basket, but no such luck.

Tobias was pressed against me once more and the heat was flashing through me now, along with the tingles. I needed to bring this to fruition; I would burst if I didn't. I wondered if there were still some pills left here from before we went to Volterra and if they would still work now. Had we kept any here or were they all in Seattle? Was our house in Seattle even there anymore?

_I employed a caretaker. _Tobias thought as nuzzled at my neck and moved his hand gently down my side. _When we return from Volterra it will be there waiting for us._

_So are you always this prepared? _I teased.

"For every eventuality Miss Esther." He whispered in my ear and I shivered in delight.

I met his lips again, the rush was strong now, but it was just building and I knew unless we actually did something it wouldn't come to anything except more frustration.

I realised that I'd reached a point where I didn't care about the fact that my family were in the house. They were probably occupying themselves in the same manner. I was a grown woman now, not a kid. I had been with my fiancée for nearly fifteen years. That was longer than a lot of marriages. We could do whatever the hell we liked, and to hell with sensitive hearing!

But then I'd have to shower. Half hour of watching the blood flow from me as Tobias held me. The downside of feeling the high. I didn't want to go through that tonight. Why did I have to be such a freak of nature when something as simple as making love turned into a military operation?

Tobias sighed and rolled off me. He lay beside me and drew me onto his chest as I still felt the waves of heat flow through me.

_We will wait until after the battle._ He thought toward me. _It's our only option._

_I think I'm going to burst into flame soon if I don't get some. _I grouched.

_The feeling is mutual. _Tobias replied with a laugh. _But you would feel uncomfortable after and perhaps it is for the best that we leave it for now. The Chiang-Shih may arrive earlier than anticipated._

_They may travel slowly but they work quickly once they arrive somewhere. _I observed. _If there's no more village by the end Tuesday then they won't be here sooner than Tuesday evening._ I stated.

_They may send scouts ahead._ Tobias pointed out a thought I'd already had.

_If they do it's probably better that we let them return thinking La Push is unprotected_. I replied.

_An ambush?_

_Well we'll catch them flat-footed. That's bound to gain us some advantage._

_That is a valid point._

_Yeah. _I thought, snuggling up to Tobias now that my body was starting to settle down a little. _Talking of advantages, do you know what Mal wanted help with?_

_No. _Tobias replied.

_This._ I said and then showed him my attempts to help Malachite with his shield.

_That would be advantageous. _Tobias agreed.

_Yeah. So you wanna help in the morning? Although I think we should introduce people to the idea one at a time. Mal's still a little shy about the idea. He needs to be one hundred percent certain before he'll put the idea to everyone else._

_Of course I'll help. _Tobias stated and kissed my forehead.

_Thanks. _I replied with a smile. _I think I should go asleep now._ I mused. _While I feel tired. Before we get worked up again._

Tobias chuckled and I closed my eyes and settled down, allowing sleep to steal me before anything else was re-ignited.

I had another dreamless sleep and I felt refreshed and much, much better than I had in a long time. It was doing a lot for my health being back here and it made me dread returning to Volterra all the more. Would my dreams come back to haunt me tenfold?

It was better not to think about it. Besides, with one day to go and my promise that this afternoon I'd be at Jane's beck and call I thought it was better to get on with helping Malachite. It didn't take long for Tobias and me to find him and we went to the clearing we'd used for training yesterday.

Malachite was very good at this shield thing and within half an hour it was clear that he needed to practice with more than just Tobias and myself. We went back to the House and gathered everyone we could find into the backyard, all the Volturi beside Barry and Tabetha were busy viewing the video footage, and we tested him further.

It really did look as if Malachite could give us some advantage if the Chiang-Shih decided to attack the village from the ocean. We'd have to get everyone together some how to ensure that the area he had to protect was smaller. He probably could stretch his shield to encompass the whole of La Push, but it seemed that his shield worked better when it wasn't stretched too much. I guess that kind of made sense.

It was agreed that Malachite would take up position in the village now and we'd try and think of something to get everyone all in one place safely. Maybe they could all bed down in the hotel for the night since it was empty of all visitors. I know it would make them an easy target, but it would also make our job easier in keeping the Chiang-Shih away from them if we knew where everyone would be.

I put this idea forth and, well the vamps agreed but we'd have to see what the wolves thought about it. As far as I was concerned it was a good idea and made the most sense. I just hoped there was enough time to put this plan into action now.

I grabbed some food along with Malachite and then it was half two and I knew I had no choice but to go to Jane.

She didn't seem too happy when Tobias and I entered at quarter to three in our robes.

"These images are of no use. They do not depict them fighting other immortals, merely endless clips of them feeding. There is nothing we can glean from them other than these _Chiang-Shih_ are messy eaters."

"So we'll have to learn on the hop." I said with a shrug.

"Yes." Jane agreed. "And now I feel a little agitated that I demanded so much of your time when there is obviously no need to."

"So I'm free for the afternoon?" I stated hopefully.

"There is not much more we can do before the battle. Other than feed of course. But it will be better if we do so tomorrow." Jane said a little grouchy.

"Well I guess there's not much more to say. I'll see you all tonight at the meeting." I declared and pulled Tobias out of there before Jane had chance to change her mind.

"What do you plan to do with your new-found spare time?" Tobias asked.

"I know exactly what I'm gonna do." I said with a smile as I removed my robes…

"Feels kinda weird being back in here." I observed as I sat down on the old settee that was still in the garage. "So you found this place even though Jake and Renesmee let the plants grow over it?"

"Yeah." Hunter replied looking at me in shock. "It was after the first time I fed. It kinda called to me."

"It was the same with that room in the Cullen house." Tina added giving me a similar look to Hunter. "It's as if you left behind psychic markers and we picked up on them because we're on the same wavelength as you."

"Like the places I really loved I left part of myself there and that called out to you?"

"Yeah. Or I could have just been remembering from when I was a baby." Hunter said with a shrug.

"Then how did I have such a strong pull to the house?" Tina demanded.

"We were in each other's heads at the time. Maybe you were just feeling my pull." Hunter pointed out.

Tina shook her head.

"Anyway." I cut in; knowing these kinds of arguments could go on for hours. "The reason I came to find you guys is because I know you've been dying to get me on my own since I got here. So here I am. I'm all yours."

They both gave me an uncertain look.

"Am I really that scary?" I asked.

"No." Hunter replied.

"We just thought we'd have to come up with some elaborate plan to get you alone since there's so much to do." Tina added.

"Or wait 'til after the battle." Hunter stated.

"Well the way I see it is like this. These Chiang-Shih, whoever they are, they're not gonna be here for another day. We've planned as much as we're gonna plan and I've had it up to here with training. I'd rather be in here getting to know you two than fretting. I have the chance to get to know the only two other people like me in the world. Get to know the uncertainties or fret about the Chiang-Shih? I think I'll stick with the uncertainties." I said with a smile.

"Werepires." Hunter corrected.

"Wampires." Tina countered.

I chuckled.

"I never could think of a good name for what I am either. I used uncertainty because it suited me at the time. I was the first and only one of my kind and nobody knew what I'd become. I guess it doesn't really apply to you two since for the most part you seem to be developing along the same lines as I did. And I guess I'm not so much of an uncertainty myself anymore." I said with a grin.

Hunter and Tina returned my smile.

I let out a small embarrassed laugh.

"The other name I used to call myself was the vamp-wolf brat. Actually I still use that sometimes. Hey, I'm Essie Black, the vamp-wolf brat and I don't take messing from no one."

"But I'm not a brat." Hunter protested.

Tina gave a derisive snort.

"Like you can talk." Hunter shot back.

Tina poked her tongue out at him.

"Ain't nothing wrong with being a brat." I declared, folding my arms across my chest. "So long as you acknowledge it."

They both laughed.

"Did you really get expelled for messing about with your friends?" Tina asked.

"Now technically I wasn't expelled." I stated. "Miss Pikehunter merely suggested to my parents that perhaps it would be to my advantage that I change schools."

"How bad were you?" Tina asked aghast.

"In case you haven't noticed Tina loves school. If she had her way we wouldn't have any vacations at all." Hunter said flatly.

Tina scowled at him.

"I guess I kinda liked school too, but I never found it challenging enough. I'd get bored and then I'd play up. Probably shouldn't have encouraged my friends to do it though." I conceded.

"Sometimes I get bored too. But then I just find something else to get on with." Tina observed.

"Now that's the sensible thing to do. But I was never sensible. I'm still not." I said with a laugh. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about school, I came to get to know you guys and to answer any questions you might have about me."

Tina and Hunter looked at each other before they looked back at me.

"Why did you want me to forget you?" Hunter asked.

"Start with the hard one hey kid." I said with a grin. "Anyway I already answered that one."

"You showed me why, but did you really think it was a good idea?"

"It seemed like the best option at the time. You were hurting so bad and how do you explain to a one year old you can never come back? And the link between us was just too damn strong. If you could reach me like that without effort and I could see your dreams there was a chance you could see me dreams. There's too many dark things going on in Volterra for a kid to see."

"Like spiky-haired blonds who bite you in an arena?" Tina asked.

"Yes. And what?"

"When I was little, I mean really little I used to have bad dreams. There was the spiky-haired man in the Arena. Having these weird red-haired twins mess with my mind. The werewolf in the tower with the drip-drip-drip. The demon in the dark. They were always worse after I'd just fed." Tina explained. "I mean after I started feeding. They had stopped for a while before that."

"I'm sorry Tina." I said, hugging her to me. "I didn't mean to give you my bad memories."

"Those were all real?" She asked with a gasp.

"Yeah." I said. "All those things really happened."

"You really went through all that?"

"They weren't quite as bad as they were in your dreams." I said as I got a flash of them from her memory. "I defeated Darius. The twins are gone now. The werewolf in the tower was Laurana and I managed to tame her and she's one of my best friends in Volterra and the demon in the dark. The demon in the dark was my mind getting confused over what I was receiving from Tobias at the time. The red haired twins had locked him away in a tower and stripped away his memories. When I tried searching for his mind I kept getting the image of that demon."

"He was the demon." Hunter stated without a hint of question.

"Only because he couldn't remember himself and they'd stuck this helmet on him that stopped him from being able to see or hear. He was lost in the silent darkness with only scent to guide him. If he'd been able to see and hear he never would have…" I trailed off, realising I was saying too much, but it was hard not to spill my guts to the only two beings like me in the world.

"Oh." Tina sobbed. "Oh god."

"How could you forgive him?" Hunter demanded.

"Because it wasn't Tobias." I said firmly. "It was a vampire with only his sense of smell to work with and no idea who he was or even what the heat and the scent and the warm glow of liquid was in the dark. All he knew was that it was an end to the fire in his throat and a flicker of warmth in the cold. As soon as he learned it was humans he'd killed he felt devastated, even before he started getting his memories back."

"But what about before he became a veggie. He killed a lot of people before that." Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah. And he's tried to make up for it ever since." I replied.

"He's how old?" Hunter gasped as he got the figure direct from my head. "Nearly three thousand?"

"And?" I demanded.

"And you were worried about the age gap between you and Portia." Tina said with a snigger.

"Hey." Hunter complained as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

I chuckled as I caught one of Tina's memories from a few days a go.

"Those Clearwaters sure know how to work their magic on us Blacks." I said with a chuckle.

"So you really did have a crush on Harry." Tina said happily. "I told you." She directed at Hunter who shrugged since he hadn't really commented on the point.

"Yeah. But that all went to the wayside when I imprinted on Tobias." I explained.

"The guy who was born before Jesus." Hunter stated.

"Look, he may be ancient, but he's not like a lot of other vampires his age. Since he and Marlin remained active all their vampire life they're not all papery and dusty like a lot of ancients who decide to settle. Now if one of the brothers had taken a shine to me I could never…" I shook my head at the thought. "Even if I wasn't imprinted it would just be too…"

"And not to mention their very much carnivores and won't try the veggie way." Tina added helpfully.

"Exactly. They're monsters, even the ones who seem nice." I concluded. "I prefer the obvious ones like Jane. At least you know where you stand with her."

"I couldn't believe that was her." Tina said. "I didn't recognise her from Alex' memory until she started speaking about burning people. She really does take pleasure in it."

"Yep."

Tina shivered.

"And you wouldn't think it to look at her." Hunter stated. "Well apart from the eyes."

"She may not look it, but you only have to be around her a few hours to realise she's a girl of simple pleasures, but then again she's just what the Volturi crafted her to be."

"Has she ever used her power on you?" Hunter asked.

"Once. But I was attacking Aro at the time. Not that it had much effect on me. I could feel something but it was only a flutter of warmth, nothing more."

"Isn't Aro their boss?" Tina asked.

"Yep."

"And you attacked him!" Hunter exclaimed.

"He was about to kill Mal and in my head he was killing you." I informed Hunter.

"Me?"

"You've seen Mal's eyes right? They're almost the same green as yours. I didn't see Aro attacking a mousy haired white boy, but my little brother and I had to protect you. The ironic thing is it led to Aro finding out about you." I said, disgusted with myself once more.

Tina and Hunter looked at each other then I felt them each place a hand on mine.

"He would have found out about us anyway." Tina said.

"At least this way we can keep in contact without worrying about him finding out about us." Hunter added.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I mucked up in my role as protector."

"Do you think that maybe we're supposed to work together and protect each other rather than you protecting us all the time?" Hunter asked.

"Don't think that around the Volturi." I warned. "When I first started phasing my powers were all over the place and now and again I'd project my thoughts without realising it. The Volturi can't be allowed to think we'd work well together. In fact, it'll be a lot better if they think we're detrimental to each other. Like we get feedback if we're too close to each other or something."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Because if Aro or Caius gets one hint that we work better as a team then they'd have you shipped to Volterra faster than you can say Volturi and they'd find some way to get us to work for them. Aro learnt long ago there was no point in threatening me, but to threaten the ones I love to get me to comply. I'd like to think they're hollow threats, but they're not. Aro wouldn't think twice about hurting either of you to teach me a lesson. He leaves you unharmed for now because it keeps me happy and willing to work for him. But I know he'd kill you without a second thought if I stepped too far out of line and if you're there in Volterra it makes it all the easier."

"Wow! It's really that bad." Tina murmured in a strangled gasp. "You shouldn't have to go through that for us." She stated as she hugged me tightly.

"You shouldn't have to go through that for anyone." Hunter said firmly as he hugged me too.

"If it has to be any of us, it's better if it's me. I've already had my childhood and I can put my adult life on hold until I return to the real world. You two have so much more to experience. Much more than the inner workings of Volterra, which is something you should never experience."

Tina and Hunter said nothing as they continued to hug me. I felt Tina frown against me and then she sat up and placed her hand on my left shoulder. I felt a slight twinge and resisted the urge to push her hand away.

"This is where he, my father I mean. This is where he bit you." She whispered, her eyes wide with horror.

I looked at her solemnly for a moment before nodding my head.

Tina looked a little anxious but then she slid her hand beneath my t-shirt at the neckline and put her hand against the scar on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and I saw pain flash across her face before she pulled her hand away.

"It really is really true." She stated. "He really did try to kill you."

"I wish I could say no." I replied sadly.

"He hated you because of what you are. Because what I am! He hated me!" She exclaimed in distress.

"No! Tina he didn't hate you. He was so looking forward to you. To living here on the Res with you and Tish. He'd finally got over himself enough to realise I wasn't the enemy. That there could be good vampires out there if he just gave them a chance."

"But how could you kill someone you claim to love?" Tina demanded. "Cause that's what he told you. He did it cause he loved you."

"Yeah. But he also hated that fact. He hated himself for loving me because I was part vampire and then I imprinted on a vampire. I can kinda understand why that would send him berserk. He would have made up for it given the chance, but the week he returned to the Res was when I found out the Volturi were coming for me. I was in no mood for reconciliation I was too worried about my future and the future of my family. The Volturi have wiped out entire clans in the past you know. I was so pissed at him for linking himself to me and my pack when he shouldn't have even been phasing anyway, even though he had to keep phasing to stay young like Tish. I told him to stay in the village, that he wasn't needed for the battle, but I didn't Alpha him. God I wish I had. If only for your sake."

"If you were his alpha why didn't you hear in his mind what he was planning before it was too late?" Tina asked.

"Because I wasn't in wolf form that day. It worked better if I started off in my human form to speak to the Volturi and I could phase later if I needed to. I didn't hear his intentions, and neither did Harry or the Twins. I think he must have travelled in human form and then phased on the fly as he attacked Darius. It was too late to save him by then, but at least I stopped Darius from taking his trophy."

"Why did he do it?" Tina asked.

"Guess he figured he was helping."

Tina sighed and looked down sadly.

I took her hand and concentrated on a memory. It was the time Timmy called me down to Port Angeles and how he'd asked me to help him. I showed her the fondness that he'd used when he spoke of Tish and their baby. I showed Tina how her parents had interacted and how I'd connected with her before she was even born. I showed her how Timmy had allowed Jake to wale on him in the cage and inadvertently how my alpha voice worked on everyone in the bar. I showed her how Timmy had truly changed and it was all for Tish and for her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I tapped her hand gently as we fell into a subdued silence. It was starting to become uncomfortable.

"So what do you kids do for fun around here?" I asked.

They both looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"Is it really that weird a question?" I asked with a laugh.

Hunter shook his head. "Just unexpected."

"So what so you do for fun?"

"Whatever we want." Hunter declared with a grin and I chuckled.

"Hang out at the beach usually." Tina replied. "But what with all this vamp trouble we have to stay away so that the other kids will."

"You have to set an example." I said with a snort.

"Yep."

"I guess there was an advantage to being a known trouble maker then." I said with a wide grin. "Nobody expects you to set an example."

Both Hunter and Tina laughed at me.

"Although I'm glad you're better behaved then I was. Guess you can't really be called vamp-wolf brats like me."

"I'm sure you weren't that bad." Tina said kindly. "Just misunderstood."

"Possibly." I conceded.

I felt the conversation had run dry. We hadn't exactly run out of things to talk about, but there was too much and not enough time to cover even a fraction of it. It was better to just let the conversation die off at this natural point and then we could really get to know each other at some point in the future when I was no longer subject to Aro.

"I guess I'd better go now." I observed. "We're gonna be having a late night tomorrow and we really should be getting some sleep."

"Yeah." They both said subdued.

"Don't worry you guys. We'll beat these Chinese vamps and I'm bound to have a day or two afterwards while we clean up here." I pointed out.

"I don't think Jane will go for that." Hunter said flatly. "She'll make you go back to Volterra."

"I won't be there forever." I promised as I hugged him. "One day I'll be free and then I can get to know both of you properly and we'll be uncertainties together, strong in our union." I added as Tina joined in the hug.

"Don't make me forget you again." Hunter said firmly.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." I stated. "I'll see you both tomorrow guys."

We said our goodbyes and I left the garage.

I dropped into the house to say goodbye to Renesmee and Jake before I headed back to the House. But half way there I found myself changing direction and I realised that I was heading to the lake for reasons I wasn't quite sure of.

I stood on the shore and looked out across the water. My memories were dancing through my mind, and it was a contrast to the calmness I saw now. I would have thought my last night here with Tobias would have been the foremost in my mind, but I was remembering all the fun we'd had before I even knew he was my imprint.

I thought about the fact that I'd been able to relax and have fun then despite the fact that I was worried about a lot of things. I was amongst friends and I could relax in the presence of the Hannigans since they knew I was part vampire. I remembered Tobias taking me hunting and the childish race on the way back. I wanted that carefree spirit back, but I didn't know where to find it.

The last time I was here I was far from carefree with the possibility of death the following day, but then death could have been a freedom. Now even that was off the cards since Aro would just recruit Hunter or Tina in my place. Not that I would choose death, but it was an example of another choice the Volturi had taken from me. It was hard to be upbeat about the outcome of tomorrow's battle when I'd be taken back to Volterra if we won.

Suddenly Tobias was at my side and he took my hand silently. We stood for a long time in silence as the sun set.

Being back home made one thing clear. I missed carefree Essie and I wanted to find her again. I now knew that I had to do everything in my power to escape Volterra and the poison they'd been slowly incapacitating me with.

Well I had to start somewhere.

I turned to Tobias and he turned to me. I placed my hand to his cheek and crushed my lips to his. His arms were around me in a shot and our kissing became more intense. Tobias lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he backed me carefully against a tree. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he growled lowly as his lips moved to my throat.

I tightened my legs around him as I began to nibble on his ear. I could feel the rush begin, but we needed to be naked. We needed to just let go. We had to give in to the feelings rushing through us. We would burst soon if we didn't, and what better place than this lake that had seemed so magical that night.

"Did you bring any precautions?" I whispered as I felt a particularly pleasant tingle deep inside.

"No." Tobias replied. "Did you?"

"I didn't think I'd be coming here." I admitted sadly.

Tobias continued to kiss at my throat.

"We have to stop." I said, pushing at him ineffectually since I wanted him to continue. "Oh god, why didn't I think to bring them." I gasped as I felt another wave wash through me, I couldn't take just stopping again. "But we can't, not without…" But I wasn't even convincing myself; I had to go all the way and to hell with the consequences. "Oh I don't care, let's just do it." I growled and started kissing at his neck as I pulled at his shirt.

Tobias seemed to find encouragement from my words and for a moment I thought he was really gonna go through with it. Well I'd lost my will and I wouldn't have stopped him if he had, but then I was lowered to the ground before he turned away from me swearing quite colourfully in a host of different languages.

"I'm sorry for leading you on?" I hazarded.

"You have nothing to apologise for." He said, turning back to me. "If I hadn't been caught up in my own self loathing all these years we wouldn't be at this point of near bursting. You were right the other day when you said I would choose now to get my libido back. I had never truly lost it, I was merely wary that you would reject me knowing my recent sins. Knowing you didn't find me repulsive, however, and that you thought I had been neglecting you changed something within me. I wanted to prove myself to you and make you feel loved. I picked the wrong time to become amorous once more."

"Well I could have communicated more with you. Anyway, I think it's being back here. All this stirring up old memories and the ghosts of passions past, that's not really helping." I said with a sad chuckle.

"I think it is the culmination of all these factors. I hope we survive the battle tomorrow if only so I have the opportunity to scale that mountain with you one last time and bask in the pleasure that has been building over the last several days."

"That's something to look forward to." I said, and kissed his cheek.

Tobias gasped and shivered slightly.

"Perhaps we should hold off from any form of affection for the time being." He said. "At least until I've had time to regain control of myself."

"Let me know when you have." I replied. "So shall we head back now?"

"I think it's our best option this night."

We ran back to the House. We were close to each other, but we didn't run hand in hand. Tobias had been right about keeping the touching to a minimum right now. I felt fit to burst and I would have liked nothing more than to just take off with him that night and forget that the rest of the world existed. But I couldn't do that. Too many people relied on me returning to the House and leading the Volturi to battle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind**

* * *

I had hoped the dreams would stay away until I got back to Volterra, but Monday night I did dream. It wasn't of the wraiths though. Instead I had a constant replay of that man running along the aisles, screaming silently as the vampire killed him again and again and again. Then the man changed to humans I knew and all of them dying in that gruelling way. I felt my mind harden toward that particular vampire; I wanted him dead for sure. He didn't deserve to live after what he did.

I awoke in a bad mood on Tuesday and it didn't help much that the day was off to a rainy start when we all needed to hunt to make sure we were up to full strength. All us veggies headed in different directions to make sure we all got a good share. This was our prep for the battle. The Volturi had gone in the night so that they could travel further afield so they were well away from Quileute land when they fed.

The wolves were busy getting everyone into the hotel as planned. They were using the story that the Town Council had heard that the 'cult' were planning to attack La Push that night and it would be safer if they were all in one place and the hotel was easier to defend if things got that far. Hopefully it was enough to get everyone to listen. To cover the Pack not being there it was said that they were out patrolling like a neighbourhood watch so they could let the others know if the cult did make an appearance.

I tried to push out the thoughts of battle from my mind until after I had fed. If only so that I could concentrate and feed as much as I needed to be at my peak. These Chiang-Shih would regret the day they ever decided to sweep up the west coast of America. They would meet the vamp-wolf brat and know their mistake. I was ready to tear and burn by the afternoon and I knew I'd be fully psyched by evening.

I would have to fight in the robes, and I always thought they'd be cumbersome, but Cassius had designed them in such a way that allowed for freedom of movement. I took a lot of time deciding whether to wear anything beneath them or not. I chose to wear shorts and t-shirt since it wouldn't matter if they got shredded if I had to phase on the fly.

We were all back by four in the afternoon and then there was just a case of waiting since these rogue vamps never attacked before sundown. We did make our ways to our posts however, just in case. As soon as I was in place I drew down the heat and allowed Miss Vampire to have the reigns. I'd need her more today so that I wouldn't falter when it came to killing the rogues. If I didn't kill them they would kill my kin, I reminded myself over and over. They were guilty of countless deaths and you couldn't even justify it with the fact that they needed to feed, because at the vast quantity they'd been killing it went way beyond survival. And it was the torture too. I held on to the image of the man screaming his silent scream as the vampire broke his body before draining him dry.

With those images ready to steel my resolve it was time to set up the communication network. Since Tina was the closest I linked to her first.

_Tina, can you hear me? _I asked.

_Loud and clear Ess._ She replied and I could see the clearing through her eyes.

_Has Joss sensed anything yet? _

There was a moment when Tina spoke to Joss and I already knew the answer before Tina replied, _He can't sense anything yet but he'll let us all know as soon as he does._

_Thanks Teen. I'm gonna try linking to Hunter now._ I informed her.

_Ok._ Tina said happily.

I chose to link to Hunter next because I knew we could communicate over great distances and we were already linked, it was just a case of turning it on.

_Hunter can you hear me? _I asked.

_Loud and clear Ma'am. _Hunter replied and Tina giggled.

_Great. Now let's try and focus a little guys. A little joking's ok, god knows it's gonna help us get through tonight, but we need to focus too. _I said, trying not to sound as if I was nagging.

_We'll be serious. _Hunter promised.

_We get through this we can do all the joking we want afterwards. These vamps are gonna wish they'd never messed with us. _I declared.

Both Hunter and Tina cheered.

_So how's Mom doing? _I asked.

_Freaking out big time although she's trying hard to cover it. _Hunter replied.

_She'll be ok. _I observed. _She has reason to be worried, but as long as she's not showing it on the outside we're ok. When she can't hide it anymore that's when you know she's really freaking out. How's your Mom Teen?_

_On edge. _Tina replied.

_I guess it's because she lost her husband the last time the vamps invaded. Will you promise me something Teen?_

_What?_ Tina asked although she already had a good idea what I was about to ask.

_Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. That goes for you too Hunter._ I stated.

_We'll stay out of it if we can._ Tina promised.

_Hunter?_ I prompted.

_But I want to help_. Hunter complained.

_And you are, but that doesn't mean putting yourself at risk if you don't need to_. I informed him.

_I won't put myself at risk but I'm not promising I won't fight._ Hunter stated vehemently.

_Ok._ I said and sighed. _I'm gonna link with the others now._

I had to go through Tina to link to Edward, but I was surprised to find that what she did was boost my signal. I knew I was doing the connecting myself but through her. It wasn't that she was creating the connection but I would be able to read people's minds through her without her having to do anything. I realised that this was info I had to keep firmly under wraps. Aro could never know of this and I would have to play it carefully in front of the Volturi. God forbid that Caius should find out, he'd want them in Volterra without thought of the consequences or any promises Aro had made to me. I would have to come up with a good reason why it would be a bad idea to have all three of us in the same place to abolish any thoughts Caius might have along those lines.

_Hey Grandpa can you hear me?_ I asked.

_Yes._ He replied.

_What about Hunter and Tina?_

_I can hear them too._ Edward answered.

_How's Mal doing?_ I asked.

We thought that it would be better for Malachite to sit on the roof of the hotel in order to build his shield. It also meant that Edward had a good view, both visually and mentally, over the ocean for if the Chiang-Shih were gonna attack from that direction.

_He's fine._ Edward assured me. _He's resting a moment in order to be at his most powerful if the Chiang-Shih attack here._

_Good._ I replied. _Will you tell him that I know he can do this and he's gonna be awesome._

_I will tell him._ Edward said and I could hear the chuckle in his mind. _But I think he already knows._

_I know. But I want him to be certain. He needs to really believe he can do this_. I explained.

_I am ready to pep him up if his morale begins to falter. _Edward promised.

_Thanks Grandpa. _I replied. _I'm gonna try connecting to Masen now. _I informed the other three.

I went through Tina again and I found Masen's mind out on the eastern border.

_Can you hear me Uncle Masen? _I asked.

_Loud and clear Ess, although I'm a little hurt you left me until last. _He joked.

_So you can hear us all fine? _I asked.

_I've been able to for the last five minuets. _Masen stated.

_Great, so we can all hear each other fine. That's communications set up then. Remember we need to check in every half hour and then every ten minuets once it's dark_. I said, going over our roles for what was probably the thousandth time.

_We know. _Hunter said. _Ess, relax slightly or you're gonna snap. Yeah we got a big battle ahead of us but you don't need to be that highly strung._

_Ok. I'll try and calm down a little bro. _I said as lightly as I could manage. _But I'm not promising anything._

With those words I withdrew slightly from the conversation. I'd know if one of them needed to talk to me, but right now I had to concentrate on my own border.

"Is everything going to plan?" Tobias asked.

"So far." I said, although I was a little worried that we were missing some vital clue here. "Hunter thinks I should relax a little, but I can't until this day is over and I know that everyone is safe."

"We will make it through this day." Tobias promised before kissing the back of my hand.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well I guess I'd better get on with my job." I stated.

I sent part of my mind searching to the south and I constantly swept the area for any indication of a mind. Every half an hour I'd check in with the others but there was nothing to report. Alice still couldn't see which way they'd be coming in although she was certain that they weren't gonna wipe out the Res. Hunter couldn't sense anything to the north and it was clear that Renesmee was relieved about this so far. Joss hadn't locked onto anyone he shouldn't be sensing just yet, although he was constantly scanning in every direction. Edward was drawing a blank on the ocean front too. It seemed like these Chiang-Shih were never gonna reveal themselves.

Actually it was getting a little boring just waiting for them to attack. I would have rather had a precise time. I was also a little worried that the waiting would lull us and dull our senses, but as the sun set and darkness descended I was more alert than ever. So were the others. We checked in every ten minuets and I kept my sweeps of the south constant. I calculated that I covered at least eight miles but there was nothing.

_How about the ocean? _I asked Edward.

_Nothing so far, but they may still be outside my range._ He replied promptly.

_Hunter, how about you?_ I asked as I made another sweep across the south.

_Nothing here either and I know I'm sensing quite far away, but there's nothing but animals_. He informed me.

_Masen? Has Alice sensed anything yet?_ I asked.

_No. Still completely blank._ Masen said sadly. _And I can't sense anything either._

_Do you think they might have got word that La Push is protected and are giving us a wide berth? _I asked.

_Alice says no. They'll definitely sweep through here but she doesn't know when the attack will begin._ Masen replied.

It began at five to ten.

_Joss sensed something in the ocean! _Tina gasped.

_They're coming in along First Beach. _Edward announced as he sent us the mental image of the minds he could sense. _"Put your shield up Mal." _I heard him say through his own telepathy.

"We have to get to the village now!" I announced and started sprinting for the village with Tobias at my side, the others followed at their varying paces. _Hunter, run to Tina with Mom and stay there unless you really need to move._

_Why can't I fight? _Hunter demanded.

_No argument Hunter. You and Tina have to keep Mom and Tish safe. Do you think you can do that? _I asked.

_Of course we can. _Tina butted in. _Hunter Black, you come help me now. _

With Hunter and Tina safe I could turn my mind back to the battle.

_Grandpa, what's happening now? _I asked as I willed the village to be closer.

_They're a mile off shore and moving fast. They should be in the breakers within a minuet. Mal has activated his shield and so far it appears to be strong. _Edward explained.

_Ok. Well we're nearly there._ I said as the trees began to thin.

_So are the back up team. _Tina informed me. _I'm hanging back with Mom like you told me to, but I've linked to Joss mind to track their progress. Joss thinks they're as close as Edward does. They'll be on the beach any second now._

_They are emerging from the water. I count forty of them but I cannot sense that number of minds. The younger members of the pack are circling the hotel within the shield ready to defend it should the shield fall. But Harry is keeping them in check for now. One or two seem eager to start the fray; they will fight alone if they have to._

_Dad do you think you can alpha them to stay in the shield until we get there? _I sent to Jake who was running just behind me.

_Already have. I told them to stay protecting the hotel. They'll only fight the vamps that try to get near it. Jake replied, a little amused that I thought he wouldn't have thought of doing it._

_Good. _I said. _I hope they don't get too twitchy._

_You'll be careful right._ He stated, his mind awash with concern now.

_Yeah Dad. _I replied confidently. _See you on the other side. _I declared as we passed the first of the houses.

_They are moving up First Beach and fanning out. _Edward informed us.

_The second team have just arrived and about to meet them from the north. _Tina informed us.

_We'll come in from the south_. I said. _Masen, how far away are you and Alice?_

_We'll be there in about two minuets. We just passed where Tina and Hunter are protecting Nessie and Tish. Jareth has decided to stay with them to back up Moira so Alex can come fight with us._ Masen informed me.

_Ok. See you later everyone._

Then there was no more room for idle mind chat as we drew near our destination.

"Come on. Nearly there. I can smell them." I declared aloud.

"Time to burn." Jane called from behind me.

"To your hearts delight!" I declared.

We finally met them as they emerged onto the road from the car park at First Beach. I spotted Marlin leading the other team beyond the mass of Chiang-Shih. We nodded to each other and then it was hard to keep track of everything that was happening as I found myself fighting for my life and for my kin. The only one I was aware of constantly through the entire battle was Tobias. We fought as a team and it seemed the simplest thing to tear through any vamp that crossed us.

The first one we took down came right for me, but I blocked him easily and he seemed surprised that I managed to fend him off and throw him right at Tobias who ripped off his arm. We worked quickly to dismantle the vampire further while we watched each other's backs.

There was the screech of tyres and a crunch of metal. I looked up to see a group of eight vamps swarming toward an SUV.

"Everyone got to the hotel right?" I asked.

"Everyone who was here." Tobias replied.

We looked at each other for a moment, and then bolted for the car. Marlin and Will arrived at the same time and all four of us worked as a team to try and fight the vamps and stop them, but there were eight of them and only four of us and two managed to slip past us while we were fighting the others. They smashed the windscreen easily and dragged out a screaming woman who fought against them, but she was only a human and could hardly put up a fight.

I think Will recognised her at the same moment as I did, and he ripped the head off the vampire he was fighting before vaulting the car and landing on the attacking vamp's back. As he wrenched the head off the vampire Marlin was there in front of the vamp pulling at his arms to ensure he didn't crush Anya's chest any further. I was aware of this out of the corner of my eye as Tobias and I fought off the rest of the vamps.

There was the sound of a growl and suddenly the back hatch door burst open and a wolf leapt out. A very small wolf who was about to get herself killed. I threw off my robes, Tobias caught them and stuffed them inside his own robes, and I allowed the heat to rise through me quickly.

I snapped at the vampire as he was about to grab around Twain and tore a chunk of his shoulder off. I flung it from my mouth as the vampire turned to face me snarling. Twain leapt up and locked her jaws around the vampire's head ripping it off. I helped her dismantle the rest of the vampire.

We all stood for a moment as the eight vampires lay dismantled around us.

_Twain. _I said softly. _Take your mother and little brother and get them to the hotel. Harry will tell you what to do if you can't phase back just yet._

Now that the urgency of battle had gone the shock was setting in her mind.

_I need you to stay focused Twain. _I snapped and growled slightly.

She jumped but her mind became focused again.

_You're a big strong girl you can carry your brother right? _I asked.

_I think so_. She gasped, shocked at the feeling of the mind voice.

_No. You know so. You'll get him to the hotel where it's safe. We'll take care of your mother. Say yes Essie_. I prompted.

_Yes Essie. _She replied.

I gave her a comforting nudge with my nose before trotting to Tobias.

_My robes please._

Tobias held them open while I phased and pulled them about me quickly. I reached into the car where there was a little boy cowering down in the foot well.

"Hugo, come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you." I cooed.

The little boy covered his ears and cowered further down and I couldn't see anyway I could grab him without accidentally hurting him. I didn't really want to do it but I knew we had to clear the area in case any more vamps found them, I used my alpha voice on him and he obeyed immediately.

He crawled out and I put him up on Twain's back.

"Now you hold on tight Hugo." I ordered and he grabbed around his sister's neck. "Head for the hotel Twain and don't stop for anything."

Twain started running fast.

_Grandpa, tell Mal there's two incoming. A wolf and a human. _I sent to Edward.

Edward relayed my message.

"Do you think you can get Anya to the hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think she needs medical treatment." Will said sadly as he held an unconscious Anya in his arms.

"Can you see to her 'til Carlisle gets there?" I asked Marlin.

"I'll do my best, but I think we'll need proper equipment." Marlin said as she cast a professional eye over Anya, whose breathing sounded laboured.

"How about the medical centre? Do you think you could hold the fort there?"

"I think I may be able to do something to keep them at bay." Marlin conceded.

"Then get her there, we'll clear you a path." I promised.

Tobias and I raced on ahead, fighting the vamps who crossed us while Will and Marlin made it to the medical centre. I don't know how many vamps I'd killed, I'd lost count, where was everyone else?

A vamp trail led into the forest and I didn't want any of these vamps escaping. They all had to die or be captured.

"There are humans." Tobias informed me as the trail suddenly shifted direction.

Up ahead there was the sound of ripping canvas as screams and light filled the air. I didn't think as I moved in tandem with Tobias to tear the vamp to pieces. I looked down at the ruined tent to find Olivia and Marnie looking up at me in shock.

"You ok?" I asked.

Olivia nodded, but her mouth was wide open with shock.

"Did he bite you?"

They both shook their heads.

"Good." I said with a sigh of relief. "Now run, run back to your car and get away from hear quickly. Don't go anywhere near the Res tonight and if you see anyone else in robes like these," I said, pulling at my own robes, "don't mention anything about what happened here. If they know that you know the secret then you're dead. Do you understand?"

"But he was a…" Olivia began.

"Nothing." I stated harshly. "He was nothing. You just changed your mind about camping tonight is all. You got it? You can't tell anyone about this or they'll silence you."

"We understand." Marnie said, getting to her feet and pulling Olivia with her.

She dragged Olivia off into the forest and hopefully to safety.

Tobias had taken the time to gather up as many vamp pieces as he could. I gathered the rest to carry them back to the Res since we didn't want to start too many fires and especially amongst the trees. I was carrying the head and as we were running back I got a good look at it as it glared at me. I scowled back as tried to work out what was bugging me about it, well apart from the fact that it was still moving.

We were nearing one of the bonfires when it clicked.

"Why do they all look the same?" I demanded.

Tobias looked at me unsure how to respond.

"I'm not being racist." I snapped. "All the vampires we've fought so far have been identical."

"Perhaps they are brothers." Tobias suggested.

"They even smell the same." I frowned. "Grandpa said he could only sense ten minds."

I closed my eyes and let my mind flow over the village trying to locate the vamp I wanted. I found it, the mind in one place that seemed to snake out to various points around him. He was the one we needed to destroy.

"This way." I said, running off in the right direction.

The vamp looked the same as the others we'd fought, but he was a much better fighter. The others had been a little obvious in their technique, but he definitely knew how to fight and how to fight well. I winced slightly as he threw Joe through the air and a vampire appeared out of nowhere to catch him. The new vampire was an exact copy of the main one who was now circling with Jake.

_We need to be quick and watch each other's backs. _I thought toward Tobias and we moved in.

This vamp was difficult to take down, made all the harder by the fact that he conjured up copies to get you from behind. I wasted a lot of energy in fighting the fakes along with Jake, Alex and Joe.

It was Tobias who finally managed to get to the vampire and rip his head off. The copies still fought as Tobias dismantled the vampire, although they were weakening. It was only when Tobias threw his head on to one of the pyres that the copies stopped and fell down into so many piles of useless stone. We tossed the ones nearest us onto the fire just in case.

_There's only three left. _Masen informed me. _And they've all been captured. Everyone is heading to the Village Hall in order to question them._

_We're on our way. _I stated, before I relayed the message to Tobias since Jake, Joe and Alex had already heard on the pack mind.

We headed off to the Village Hall and La Push had a slightly hellish air to it this evening, what with all the fires. I had to wonder what the civilians would make of it all tomorrow. Would they be glad that they didn't end up another statistic in the West Coast Killings? Would they know how very close they came to being killed this evening or would they put the mess down to the gang rolling through here and making do with destroying property since there were no people to destroy?

We reached the Village Hall and Carlisle and Esme were there with the white haired vampire who was being restrained by Emmett and Felix. It looked weird, the two burly young men restraining the frail old man, but I had to guess his power was great strength. Rose and Jazz were on hand too just in case Felix and Emmett weren't enough.

Bella stood next to Edward just behind Carlisle and Esme. Edward was scanning the vamp's mind for the first sign of trouble, but it wasn't doing much good. It was at that point I realised another difference between my power and Edward's. I heard all thoughts in English and sometimes Quileute; no matter what language the person spoke or thought in. Edward heard their thoughts in the language they spoke so he had no idea what the Chiang-Shih leader was thinking.

_Carlisle, Marlin and Will needs you over at the medical centre. Anya's been badly injured and she needs a doctor_. I informed him.

Carlisle looked at me then nodded before he explained to Esme where he was going. Esme nodded and Carlisle kissed her lightly on the cheek before he left. A few minuets later Marlin came in and took up position next to Esme. Will had decided to stay and be there for Anya when she came around but Marlin thought her power might be more useful here.

The door opened and Barry came in backwards, clutching another vamp under his shoulders while Garrett had his ankles. They forced him to the floor on the other side of the room from the leader just in case. As he raised his chin in defiance I recognised him as the vamp from the video and I growled at him and Tobias held me back before I leapt at him. In that moment I wanted Jane's powers just to make him feel some of the pain he'd inflicted on that poor man.

Others had filed in along with most of the pack in their human forms. We were just waiting on Jane, Tabetha and Kate now. They entered five minuets after everyone else, Tabetha holding onto a small Chinese woman in a lilac silk dress. The only woman amongst the Chiang-Shih wasn't much taller than Jane, or much older when she was turned as far as I could tell. She appeared subdued when she entered and it only took Tabetha to hold her, but a small smile flashed across her lips when she spotted the leader was still alive.

The Chiang-Shih woman allowed herself to be lowered to her knees in between the two men and Tabetha knelt behind her, keeping hold of her hands just in case.

Jane took up position in front of the Chiang-Shih and subjected them all to an impassive look.

"Tobias would you care to translate?" She asked.

"I would be honoured." Tobias said, moving in beside her and I joined them because there was something about the way the woman had smiled that had all my alarm bells ringing.

"So the Chiang-Shih thought they were mighty." Jane sneered.

"The Chiang-Shih are strong and mighty!" The woman shouted in passable English as she managed to get to her feet, but Tabetha managed to keep her grip on her. "You will all burn."

Suddenly Tabetha burst into flame. I mean really burst into flame, like spontaneous combustion, but the Chiang-Shih were expecting it and they tried to take advantage of our momentary distraction. But they didn't get far, not even the woman. Tabetha was in pain, I could feel it in her mind, but she used it to fuel her strength and she leapt forward and tackled the woman to the ground, trapping the Chiang-Shih beneath her burning body.

Alaya rushed forward, but Edward stopped her as Marlin began to form clouds to put the fire out.

"No Weather Witch." Tabetha rasped as she continued to burn. "Too burned…not heal. Must kill her."

The Chiang-Shih woman was screaming in agony, trying to fight her way out from under the fire of her own creating. I knew in a moment she might try using her gift on all of us in a last desperate attempt.

"Jane you need to fry her." I gasped.

But Jane was ahead of me and she used the full force of her power on the woman, burning her mind while the fire burned her body. The woman was screaming like a pig, and now Tabetha joined in with the screaming for the last seconds of life as we all looked on in horror as the two immortals burned to dark ash on the wooden floor.

Marlin made it rain before the floorboards had chance to smoulder and catch alight.

The rain cut off and the hall was silent bar the dry sobs of Alaya as she stared fixedly at the dark patch on the floor. She broke from Edward and staggered to the ash, falling down next to it and running her fingers through the remains. She lifted her fingers and the ash, which was more like a sludge now thanks to the rain, stuck to her fingers. She stared at it for a moment in horror, but then her fists clenched and she let out a growl.

Her head whipped around to the leader and she leapt for him.

Half way through the air she stopped and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"We need him alive." Jane said. "But once we have questioned him you can do with him as you wish. It is the least I can offer you to help appease the mate's grief."

Jane stopped using her power on Alaya. Alaya began to sob and curled into a ball where she was on the floor. She was hurting real bad right now and the only thing that was keeping her obedient was the thought of being able to kill the man responsible for her mate's death. I didn't blame her; I'd want to do the same if it had been Tobias.

Jane took up her former position and suddenly the room was in order again, apart from Alaya, who was being comforted by Esme for the time being.

"You are making it all the more likely that we will kill you." Jane stated flatly.

Tobias translated and the leader snorted before he spoke.

"You have no intention of letting us live." Tobias translated.

Tobias continued to translate the rest of the conversation for them, but this is more or less how it went down.

"Not after you tried to assassinate us." Jane stated.

"I was under no illusions." The leader replied.

"The question is." Jane said. "Do you want a quick death, or a long drawn out death? I know which one Alaya would choose for you. However, I am the one who will get to decide. So will you be cooperative, or shall I have Felix rip off your arms and legs and leave to the tender mercies of Alaya whilst in the midst of the mate's grief?"

"I have nothing to say to you." The leader said with a sneer.

Jane took a deep breath through her nose, and then turned to the other Chiang-Shih.

"How about you?" She asked. "Will you cooperate?"

"The Chiang-Shih are strong and mighty!" He declared.

"Really?" Jane asked pleasantly, before she introduced him to her power.

The leader was watching intently, but I was watching him.

_Jane. I think he's assessing us. I think he wants to know all our powers. Forget the rookie for now. He's the one we need to focus on. _I said quickly into her mind, not speaking aloud since I had a feeling that he knew English but wasn't letting on.

Jane turned to me for a moment and then she turned to leader.

"For whom are you spying?" She asked, gliding toward him until she could look him in the eyes. "Who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me." The leader said defiantly. "I am Chiang-Shih, first of the leaping corpses. I follow no one, but many follow me."

"This is no longer the case." Jane said serenely. "All your followers are nothing but ash."

"Including the one who could multiply." I put in. "You really had us going with that one. But I figured it out and I helped distract his clones while my mate tore his head off. Would you care to see?" I demanded holding out my hand.

"I'm not translating that." Tobias said aghast. "You're not going to goad him."

"Then I won't use you to translate." I snapped.

I took hold of the leader's cheeks and looked into his red eyes and I grinned at what I saw there.

_Fancy yourself, as a bit of a telepath don't you old man. _I spoke into his mind and I felt the shock resonate within him. _You can't figure out what I am can you? You're ok reading the other vamps, knowing their powers and their thoughts, but I have you worried along with all my people. _I laughed aloud. _You're just running scared now and plying on the bravado, well it's pointless. I'd help Jane if I was you or your death is gonna be long and drawn out. _

_What manner of demon are you? _He demanded.

_The shape changer kind. _I replied.

I stood back from him, still grinning and without thinking of the fact that I was stripping in front of most of my friends and family I threw off my robes and let the heat flow through my body. I let my front paws hit the wooden floor and they thudded heavily with the promise of the strength within them.

_I am a goddess amongst my people and I demand sacrifice. I will eat your flesh of stone and enjoy every mouthful. _I said, as I sent a picture of myself tearing the flesh from the shoulder of a copy vamp.

The old vampire flinched and I felt a familial bond.

_Your son from your mortal life, before you lost your higher soul? _I asked. _That was rather tricksy of him, but I tracked him down and I watched with glee as my mate tore off his head. _

The leader turned to glare at Tobias.

_But he had a quick death all things considered. You will die slowly. _I stated and I conjured up a memory of Tobias' that showed Jane in her early vampire days as she carried out a slow execution on a vampire guilty of exceeding the feeding laws. It had gone on for hours and consisted of her incapacitating the vamp with her burn then tearing him apart bit by bit, starting with his toenails. _And that was when she was young and undisciplined, image how long she could make it last now._

"I have nothing to say." He said aloud.

I searched through his mind and as far as he was concerned there was nothing to say. I shook my head and turned from him. _Then I wash my hands of you._

I picked up my robes in my mouth and lumbered behind everyone so I could phase back and don my robes with a little privacy.

I came back to stand by Jane.

"I don't think we'll get anything from him. We may as well kill him and concentrate on the film star over here."

"I think you are right." Jane said flatly. "Felix, take him into the next room and incapacitate him. Alaya, do with him as you will."

Alaya looked up from Esme's shoulder and looked at Jane before she turned a focused gaze on the leader.

Emmett let go of the leader reluctantly as Felix pulled him to his feet. I could feel the protests in the minds of my family as Felix dragged him into the next room followed by a determined looking Alaya, but I sent them a reminder of what he'd orchestrated and that seemed to subdue them. Even Esme relented, although I had to wonder whether Carlisle would have accepted it.

No, I couldn't think of mercy for these vamps. They'd killed thousands of people over the last couple of weeks for no apparent reason. They were worse than a newborn army because they had no excuse; they'd just wanted to create chaos as far as I could tell.

No! There had to be a better explanation for all this and that lay in the mind of the vampire now looking at me with fear. I scared him more than Jane, and I was taken aback for moment, but then I thought, _'good'_. I wanted him to be afraid. I wanted him to be terrified out of his skull, just like that poor man in the factory. How many countless others had suffered the same gruelling death? I wanted him to feel fear of the unknown before he died. I wanted him to feel unimaginable pain before he was destroyed. I wanted him to know a fraction of the untold suffering he'd caused before he left this world for good.

I had to check myself for a moment, were these really the thoughts of a decent person? Yes he'd done all these things, but was it right for me to bay for his blood? Was 'an eye for an eye' really acceptable? If I punished this vampire for the tortures he'd inflicted, should I punish Tobias too? What about the slave girl and the sensuous way he'd caressed her and kissed her neck before he bit. Was that any better than what this vampire had done to that man?

I had to stop thinking like this!

I needed to remember that we had info to find out. This vampire knew something that went beyond what we suspected. I couldn't accept that they came here just to expand their territory. It was too well orchestrated for that. Why had they made the clan look bigger if it was just for feeding rights? Why cause such a big stir? If they were this bad in China wouldn't the world know about it?

"Who sent you?" Jane demanded of the Chiang-Shih and she burned him before he could answer.

"That's not gonna get us anywhere." I said softly. "You're not even giving him chance to answer."

"Then what do you suggest?" Jane demanded.

"I'll dig it out of him." I said, wiggling my fingers in the air.

"Then can I burn him?" Jane asked.

"His disposal is up to you."

"Then go right ahead Lady Essie of La Push." Jane said with a grin as she stepped back.

I smiled at the vampire and he cowered slightly. Gone was his arrogance now that he was alone. I guess the screams of his leader were enough to quell his resolve. I knelt before him and felt an odd thrill to think that he didn't know what the hell I was gonna do to him.

"This won't hurt at all." I stated as I placed my hands either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

I scanned his mind but there wasn't much I could glean other than the fact that he had been ordered to take a handful of his men out to the West Coast of America and cause a lot of disruption as they made their way north. They had been given a few key targets along the way, one of them La Push, but we weren't the final target. They'd had instructions to work their was up along Canada and Alaska until there were no more towns left along the coast that they hadn't visited.

This seemed a little weird and very vague for a vampire memory. I wasn't getting the full picture and I realised I had to delve deeper. I forced my mind further into his until it was laid bare before me. As I looked around his mind something became very obvious, I'd seen this type of thing before, these big holes in the memory.

"Like the Fire Twins have been here." I muttered as I began to try and piece the memories back together.

Going beyond La Push was misinformation, they were always meant to make it here and fight us. Fight us all, Volturi included.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I took my hands away from his head and turned to Jane. "It was a decoy." I said. "But this isn't the target."

"What is?" She asked, although I think she already knew.

"We have to get back to Volterra. Now." I stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"They're going to attack there. When the moon is full. I don't know where they plan to meet the Volturi; they're hoping to catch them off guard at home. Swarm up through the city and sack the castle." I said aloud as I read it from the Chiang-Shih's mind. "We have to intercept them far away from the humans."

"Does he know which way they're coming from?" Jane asked.

"No." I said, searching further through his mind. "He was just ordered to come here and cause a fuss. There was something they put on-line that blocked most of the info from getting through to us until, well three days ago when they wanted the Volturi to send their best people here and leave Volterra with half the usual protection. I think they were hoping that Aro would send Alec too, they'd heard of you two. Ooh! And me too? That's why they chose La Push, so that I'd come and help."

"That is perplexing and we will discuss this on the plane, but I think we should make arrangements to leave now." Jane stated.

"Ok." I said.

Jane nodded.

"Oh hang on. Auntie A? Can you see where they're coming from?" I asked.

"I'll look." She said.

I waited patiently while Jane seemed a little on edge.

"All I know so far is that they're coming down through the north of Italy, but they haven't decided on their exact route down through yet. All I can say for sure at the moment is that they're coming from the northeast. But I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Auntie A." I said with a smile. "Well I guess we'd better let Aro know." I added.

"You do that. I will arrange our transport."

"Ok." I replied.

Jane was on the phone arranging our transport in no time while I phoned Volterra.

"Palazzo de la Volterra." The secretary said.

"Listen. Just put Aro on this second. There's no time to mess about." I said urgently.

"Mr Aro is currently unavailable." The secretary said fluently with the ease of someone who told the same lie often.

"Listen you mortal imbecile. You will get Aro on the line this second or I will feast upon your blood when I return." I said with what I hoped was menace. "Tell him it is Essie and it's of the utmost importance."

"But…"

"Just put me through." I said warily.

There must have been something in my tone because suddenly I got the sound of exchange before Aro answered the phone.

"It's a diversion." I said, not beating about the bush.

"Excuse me?" Aro asked in confusion.

"Everything that's happened here, it was to get us away from Volterra so you're weakened. The Chiang-Shih plan to attack you in Volterra. In a day. Come the full moon they plan to over run you. You have to prepare. We're getting there as soon as we can, but you have to prepare." I said quickly.

"Where must we meet them?" Aro asked.

I looked to Alice who had her eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"Alice is working on it. I'll let you know when she knows, but they're probably coming from the northeast. Jane's arranging our flights and we'll be there as soon as possible, but you have to be ready." I warned.

"We will Essie. I will gather the troupes immediately." Aro stated.

"Good. And tell Laurana 'the wolf's got the bat and the robin is freaking', exactly like that."

"I gather this will ensure that she will aide us." Aro said in a slightly amused voice.

"She would have anyway, it's just a code for their starting formation." I lied.

"You wish to alpha them from afar too." Aro mused.

"I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't. Besides, she's never been in a real fight and this will give her a head start on the Chiang-Shih. At least I hope it will. We'll let you know more once we know more." I promised.

"And I will send scouts ahead in order to ascertain which direction the Chiang-Shih will arrive." Aro stated.

"Ok. Well, we'll keep you posted." I said, hoping to wind the conversation up.

"Yes. And thank you Essie for your warning." Aro said lightly.

"Well why wouldn't I warn you?" I asked, feeling a little disgruntled.

"Some others may have taken this opportunity to allow the Chiang-Shih to destroy the Volturi in order to relinquish their role on the guard." Aro said carefully.

"I wouldn't do that." I said. "I'm not callous and I couldn't square it in my own mind if I did such a thing. Besides, the world needs the Volturi."

"Thank you Essie." Aro said dismissively.

"No problamo." I replied.

"I look forward to your call."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

_What's wrong? _Tobias asked me silently as he took my hand.

_I feel insulted that's what's wrong. As if I'd let the Chiang-Shih over run Volterra for petty vengeance. If I wanted Volterra gone I'd do it myself. _I replied.

Tobias chuckled before we went to rejoin the others.

"I have ordered us private jets and little hindrance at the ports." Jane declared.

"Good. Well I phoned Aro and he's on alert now. I guess we just have to get there and hope we arrive in time." I said with a shrug.

"Ess can we talk." Harry said.

"Ok." I said and stepped to the side with him.

"I wanna come with you to help." He whispered.

_Are you crazy?_ I demanded.

_I'm not about to leave my best friend walk into a massive battle without me backing her up. _Harry stated.

_But what about Nikki? _I asked.

_What about Nikki?_ He asked.

_She could give birth at any time._ I pointed out.

_She has six weeks before she's due. I'll be back in enough time._ Harry countered.

_What if you're killed? _I demanded.

_Neither of us will die if we work together._ He said confidently.

I shook my head.

_Oh come on Ess! You're taking Alice, Jasper and the Irish vamps; you should at least have a little wolf representation there_.

_Well I guess I can't stop you if you really want to come, but I really don't think it's such a good idea._

_I'll prove you wrong_. Harry stated firmly.

"I hope you do." I said aloud. "Well I guess if you're coming you'd better go say goodbye to Nikki. We'll be leaving as soon as."

Harry nodded and he left the Hall in a hurry.

"Where's Harry going?" Renesmee asked.

"To tell Nikki he's gonna be away for a few days." I replied.

"No. He's going with you! But what if he?"

"We'll all protect him Mom. But I know he won't stay here. No matter how I alpha him I think he'll find a way around it in order to help me. I…" I think he feels he let me down when the Volturi came for me. I think this is the way he thinks he can make up for it although he doesn't need too. I also think he wants to prove that he is a protector since he's got six kids to protect and seven in a couple of weeks when his daughter is born.

_Daughter? So does that mean…?_ Renesmee asked, going off topic as I'd hoped.

_Yeah. But don't tell her I know_. I replied.

_I won't. _Renesmee said, looking happy with the news. _She's wanted a daughter since Marshal, but she keeps having boys. I'm glad she'll finally have her daughter. _

_Me too. _I replied.

_You better make sure you get Harry home safely young woman. _Renesmee stated firmly.

_I will Mom. We all will_. I promised.

_Very well. We don't want any more orphans on the Res if we can help it._ Renesmee said sadly and her thoughts were with Tish and Tina for a moment. I got the image of the state Tish had been in when she found out Timmy was dead; I couldn't let that happen to Nikki.

_I'll take real good care of him._ I promised again.

"Essie. Gather everyone who is to journey with us together. We leave in an hour from the Cullen house." Jane informed me.

"We'll be ready." I promised her.

It seemed like I was making a lot of promises that night, I just hoped I could keep them all.

I rounded up everyone who said they wanted to come. This included Harry, Malachite, Brendan, Maggie, Alice, Jasper, Kate and Garrett. There was Tobias and myself of course and the Volturi. We all headed up to the House to gather some belongings and I needed to put something on other than my robes to get through customs.

My goodbyes with my family had to be quick, I really hadn't planned on having to leave under these circumstances and I felt the full force of not seeing my family for another long time. I had counted on a long goodbye, but I'd been denied it because I had to go into battle. Again.

I felt a little angry and upset as I climbed into the fifteen-seat airport transport van. I was leaving again and I didn't know how long it would be before I got to return. Would it be another fourteen years? Or longer?

As I thought about what Aro had said, I wondered why I hadn't just kept quiet about the whole thing and let the Chiang-Shih destroy the Volturi. But from what I'd witnessed of the Chiang-Shih so far it was a case of 'better the devil you know' and right now the Volturi seemed like the better choice.

_Are you ok?_ I asked Harry as the van pulled out onto the highway.

_I'm in a van full of freaking vampires, what do you think?_ Harry demanded.

_You still have time to change your mind._ I pointed out.

_Nah, I'll be fine. Anyway, it'll be nice to get a look inside the enemy compound_. Harry observed.

I held back a snigger.

_I hope that we don't get separated._ I said. _But if we do and you're alone with Aro, don't let him touch you. Just say you have Quileute secrets to keep. If you help us win this he'll owe you one anyway. Besides, he'll want to try and keep you happy while you're in Volterra. Keep good relations and all that._

_I'll remember that._ Harry promised.

Suddenly I was feeling tired. It had been a long day and the fight had taken it out of me. I leant my head against Tobias' shoulder and snoozed until we reached a private airfield just outside Seattle. There was a small jet waiting for us, but Jane said this one would get us to the East Coast where we'd board another plane that was more suited to crossing the Atlantic.

I snoozed again on the shorter flight because I knew I'd have to recoup my energy before the next battle, and Jane wanted us to have a war meeting while we crossed to Italy since it would be nine hours of uninterrupted flight. I was still a little hazy as we boarded the slightly bigger jet and after an airport official checked our passports we were taking off again.

I was more alert by the time we were in the air and Jane had us all swivel our chairs so the cabin became a conference room.

"Essie, can you continue with what you were going to say earlier?" Jane asked.

"About them knowing about me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"See, that's weird don't you think? That not only did they know about me but also that I was tied to La Push. I mean, I'm not part of 'team Volterra' like." I explained.

"But you are a member of the guard." Jane stated.

"I think what Essie means is that she's not one of the known Volturi. Like you and Alec. Felix. Aro, Caius and Marcus." Alice explained.

"Exactly." I said. "I've never fought for you or done anything outside of Volterra besides rescue Tobias. In the off chance that the Chiang-Shih had heard of the Volturi from vamps who'd gone beyond the wall, then I could see how they would know about the leaders, and even you and Alec because you are the main enforces."

Jane smiled proudly.

"But I'm a nobody really. I doubt there's many outside the Court who knows what my powers are and that I'd be of any use in a fight. I mean they may have a vamp with some sort of scrying ability, but that would be pretty good scrying to get all that info. Plus knowing how to screw up our network." I said, my sentences jumping from place to place a little as I chased my thoughts.

"Someone had inside knowledge." Tobias stated. "Someone who would have reason to seek vengeance on the Volturi."

"Who would want to seek vengeance on us?" Jane asked a little affronted.

"Do you really want to us to make a list. We'd probably be quicker listing people who don't want to get even with the Volturi." Harry said with a snort.

I flung a shield around Harry quickly and Jane scowled at me, knowing I'd stopped her from burning him.

"What Harry is trying to say is that there are many vampires out there who'd like to see the Volturi destroyed so that they can feed how ever the hell they like and reveal themselves to humans in the hope of enslaving them. Kind of like the Avalonians but on a larger scale." I said as I glared at Harry in warning.

"You believe the Avalonians have a hand in this?" Jane asked with a frown.

"No." I said firmly.

"I do not think Ceridwen would undertake such a venture either." Tobias stated. "The Avalonians have been friends with the Volturi for centuries and it would be harder to exert the control they have over their little island on the entire world."

"Besides, other than a little bitchiness toward me over the fact that Tobias was so 'diplomatic' in the old days," I said as I rolled my eyes, "Ceridwen really couldn't give a damn about me. To her I was a nobody in the Court."

"Why is it important that they acknowledge you?" Felix demanded.

"Because of the info block. If they just wanted to get the best Volturi away from protecting the throne then they could have just attacked anywhere, you still would have shown up. The point is that they attacked the West Coast of America and their final target was La Push. By the time the Volturi would have known about the invasion then my kin would all have been slain. Or at least they would have suffered heavy casualty being unprepared. That would have caused me great pain, to lose my pack and my family. I would have been in no state to help fight, and possibly it would have turned me against the Volturi because I would have been there to help had I not been in Volterra." I explained.

"Not to mention the fact that if a big group of vamps like that had invaded the Res then we would have assumed they were from the Volturi and would have fought with the vamps who had come to help us." Harry put in.

"Everyone would have been fighting each other as misunderstanding turned to true war." Jasper stated.

"So we all become confused and kill each other off in America while the main army takes out Volterra." Brendan mused. "That's very confusing."

"But there are some people who like to cause confusion." I said. "Some people who have it in for the Volturi. Especially me."

"You can't mean…" Tobias gasped.

"Who?" Jane demanded.

"The Fire Twins." Malachite growled.

"Why would you think of them?" Jane asked.

"Because those vamps, their minds were like Swiss cheese. Now I know that doesn't necessarily point straight to the Fire Twins, but it could be someone like them." I stated.

Jane looked thoughtful.

"Who are the Fire Twins?" Kate asked.

"They're these red haired twins who have the power to take away your memories and put new ones in." I explained. "They like causing confusion. I think they get off on the chaos or something."

"The ones who did the mind switch on Nessie." Alice stated.

"Yep." I replied.

"But why would they be after you?" Kate asked.

"Because I found out what they were doing in Volterra." I explained. "Because of me, and Mal, they were found out and lost their control. It's just a good job that they didn't know he had any family outside of Volterra."

"If this is the result, then I'm glad that they didn't know. I would hate for this to happen in Ireland." Brendan stated.

"Me too." I said with a sad smile.

"But what if it's not the Fire Twins and the Chiang-Shih have found out some other way?" Jane asked.

"Does it really matter? We're going to war with them either way. We may not even make the battle. Whoever's behind this then they deserve to be destroyed, but wouldn't you just love to take those bitches out once and for all? Especially if they're responsible for all this." I growled.

"I would very much like to burn those two." Jane said with her cruel smile.

"Oh, but I plan to tear them too." I said feeling a little shocked at my own determination, but then again they'd caused me a lot of torment and if they were behind this over a thousand people were needlessly dead because of them. "Tear and burn."

"But we can't touch them." Felix pointed out. "As soon as we do they'll wipe our minds."

"Yes. That's true. But what if there was a way for you to touch them and they couldn't wipe your mind?" I asked.

"That would be great." Felix stated. "It was a shame they slipped through the net. It makes other vampires think the Volturi have lost their touch."

"How would you like it if you could tear them apart and they wouldn't be able to fight back?" I asked, looking at Alaya as I said this.

Alaya looked up at me and I could see the fire of vengeance in her eyes.

"I would make them pay for causing the death of my Tabby." She stated firmly.

"Well guys. I've often thought over the best way to destroy the Fire Twins, but I would have had to track them down first. If they are the ones behind this whole mess then we may just have the opportunity to put my plan into action."

"So what's your plan?" Malachite asked.

"Oh, it's a little something like this." I said, and I grinned at them all before I told them.

Alice had a vision about two hours into the flight that the Chiang-Shih would sweep down through the northeast region of Italy and the best place to meet them would be in the Emilia-Romagna region that shared a border with Tuscany. Jane relayed this message to Aro and before she hung up Alice knew exactly where we needed to meet them in battle if it was to take place far away from any humans noticing.

Now there was nothing to do but wait. Harry, Malachite and I decided to try and get some sleep in the remaining hours so that we'd feel a little fresher for the battle, although I think we'd still be a little worn around the edges. Time was so tight we wouldn't even have chance to feed before the battle. We'd be running on the fuel left over from the last one. Since I needed all my energy for the battle sleeping seemed like the best way to preserve it.

We landed in another private airfield near Rome. I felt a little fresher as we stepped out under the darkening sky. It was fairly late since it was summer, but I knew the battle wouldn't begin until the full moon was at it's highest because the Chiang-Shih believed they drew power from it.

I was actually a little happy about this fact because the Children of the Moon really did draw power from that rock in the sky, or at least they were at their most powerful during the full moon. Especially when the moon was at its apex. This would give us an advantage during the battle.

I had been thinking over all these things but then my mind suddenly went blank as I felt the unsettled air and heard the thrumming noise. There were three helicopters sat waiting for us.

I looked at Jane in question.

"It is the quickest way to reach our destination and they can land very close." She shouted over the noise of the rotors.

"Cool." I replied. "I've never been in a helicopter."

Jane grinned before she ran beneath the whirring blades to speak to the pilots.

"I take it it's five to a helicopter?" I asked Tobias.

"I should imagine so." He replied.

"Tobias, Harry, Mal, let's jump in one together now." I said.

I dashed over to Jane and said, "we'll go in that one," as I pointed at the nearest one.

Jane nodded and I climbed in with my boys. Joss joined us, looking at us a little shyly as the helicopter rose from the ground. I smiled back, trying to welcome him into the fold a little since I realised that he probably felt a little like an outsider amongst us.

We didn't talk on this journey, I was much too anxious. My stomach was in knots as I worried about the outcome of the battle. I remembered my promise to Renesmee and I wondered if it was easier said than done in the midst of battle. I'd do my best to keep Harry safe, but there was no guarantee I could keep myself safe.

Finally we had reached the battlefield and we made a sweep overhead first and I looked down in the hope of getting the measure of the field. Luckily the full moon had cast enough silvery light on the ground for us to be able to make out the figures below. Both armies were arranged in lines on either side like pieces on a chessboard. I tried to see if I could spot any cavalry on the Chiang-Shih side who might come in to flank us, but if there was they were in the shadows of the mountain.

We landed about half a mile away, behind the Volturi line so we had a mad dash to reach the fray. It looked as if things were about to get going as we ran onto the plane and there was no time to really think but to get into position. I wasn't certain of my position at first, but when I saw what made up the first line of the Chiang-Shih offence I knew my wolves would need me most. Not to mention the fact that I could keep a better eye on Harry.

I took off my robes and handed them to Tobias for safekeeping.

"Come on Har." I said, "Let's wolf up."

"Yes Boss." Harry replied.

We ran toward the waiting wolves and phased on the fly.

_Essie! You made it! _Laurana gasped and the relief was apparent in her mind.

_Couldn't let you have all the fun. _I remarked as I made my way to the head of the team with Harry falling naturally into Beta.

_And you brought back up._ Heather remarked, impressed that Harry was as big as me.

_Essie needed help, so here I am. _Harry said with a shrug.

_Yeah guys. So this is Harry, you may have heard me mention him before._ I said.

_He's your Beta from Forks. _Laurana stated.

_That's right. _I replied. _And he's gonna run it tonight._

_What formation? _Laurana asked.

_We're gonna do a three way split just like we practiced. _I stated and the wolves moved into position but without giving away our intention. _Heather, Tariq, you'll both be on my left, Harry will run Beta for now and he'll be my partner. _

I took my position in point with Harry in Beta.

_That makes sense. _Heather stated as she took up position on my left without complaint.

_Now remember who your fight partner is. _I said as we faced up to our foe. _My team will go down the middle, team Laurana to the right, team Monty to the left. Alway_s _fight as two so you can watch each other's flanks. Take off their arms if you can, but don't let them grab around you or they will crush you. Don't let them bite you either; vampire venom is poisonous to the Quileute so it may apply to you too. Look along the line now and pick out your first target with your partner._

They became focused as they worked in their pairs to pick their targets, there were a lot to chose from.

_So which one Ess? _Harry asked.

_That big one right up front, we'll take him first. _I stated.

_Then the one to his left? _Harry asked.

_Yeah, then we'll have to see how they react. _

There was some sort of signal, I didn't know what it was, but suddenly the first wave started moving forward. The band of forty newborns against us twelve wolves. I sounded the charge and then there was nothing left but fighting for life and limb. I couldn't keep a mind out for all of the pack as Harry and I fought our way through the newborns, ripping and tearing and making a big dent in their number. We took out twenty of them easily and the rest of the pack seemed to have everything else under control.

_Can you handle it here I need to check on Tobias. _I said to Harry.

_Sure we can._ Harry replied.

Ok. I'll keep my mind linked to you. Let me know if I'm needed and watch out for the older vamps, they might attack you now. I cautioned.

_Essie we'll be fine. _Harry assured me.

I nodded then located Tobias with my mind before I went bounding toward him. A Chiang-Shih managed to grab hold of me and threw me into a rock. I wheezed slightly as the breath was knocked out of me, but I was quick to my feet and I snapped right through his neck as I leapt through the air. I dropped shards of vampire as I sprinted toward Tobias, taking bites here and there, helping where I could.

Tobias was in the midst of three vampires who were having trouble taking him down but it was clear that they'd soon overpower him. I took hold of the one on Tobias' left flank by the head and pulled him down. He ended up on the floor and I pinned him with my front paws, tearing him to shreds before he could move.

I helped Tobias take down the third vamp and he held my robes out for me without me asking. I phased back and pulled my robes around me and as I did so something registered in my mind.

"They're here!" I gasped.

"Who?" Tobias asked.

"The Fire Twins." I stated in amazement that I'd actually been right.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on we need Mal."

Malachite had somehow ended up on the other side of the battlefield and so we had a long sprint through fighting vampires until we reached him. I dodged this one vamp and had to dive through a pile of ash to get away from another. I came up in a flurry of robes and took a moment to ensure Tobias was still at my side before we continued on.

We passed Jane and Alaya working together to bring down a group of vamps.

"You want to get the bitches responsible for this?" I asked after snapping the head right off the vamp who was trying to flank Jane.

"The Fire Twins?" Jane asked.

"Yep. We're putting our plan into action ladies. But we need to get to Mal first." I explained, before throwing myself flat on the ground as a vamp tried to grab hold of my throat.

"What are we waiting for?" Alaya growled as she took out the last of the vamps that had been attacking them.

Tobias, Jane, Alaya and I ran on toward Malachite.

It looked as if we'd have to stop and fight again, but I found a path through one of the pyres and I rolled through, coming up with my hair falling about me as Tobias, Jane and Alaya were at my side once more.

We continued running toward Malachite and we found him fending off a group of vampires who were desperately trying to break through his shield. The four of us took them down before Malachite dropped his shield.

"Do you wanna take down the bitches?" I asked with a grin.

"With pleasure." He declared.

"Put your shield around us five and we'll carry you." I commanded as Tobias and I grabbed him under each elbow, then with Malachite's shield protecting us we ran toward our goal.

We seemed to be heading through a thicker concentration of the Chiang-Shih, but they couldn't break Mal's shield. We broke through their line but we still had to get around their leaders. Something told me I didn't want to hurt them because if this was all down to the Fire Twins then we might need them in a good mood to call off their army.

We dodged around them until we came to a gaggle of women right at the back. They were all dressed up in traditional Chinese garb with the make-up and the hairstyles that denoted rank. They looked astonished to see us and a quick scan of their minds told me that they had no powers. Or they weren't thinking of using them if they did.

"Send out the Red Haired ones and we won't harm you." I called out and Tobias translated.

The women consulted each other and then looked to their husbands. The men had told them to guard the Fire Twins at all costs and they wanted to obey because it was the right thing to do. But they didn't like the influence these fire haired strangers seemed to have over the men folk and this would be the perfect opportunity to be rid of them.

The women parted to reveal the Fire Twins in their midst. They were barely recognisable in their Chinese ensemble and the black dye in their hair.

"Now Mal." I said and he dropped his shield and threw his power at the Fire Twins holding them in place.

I was a nanosecond behind him, following the path of his power before hooking on their mind and placing a shield around it. This was slightly different to my usual shields because this one protected the world from their mind and not their mind from the world. The twins suddenly looked worried, unable to move or use their powers they were lame ducks.

"Now would be the time to get them." I stated as I concentrated on holding their mind.

Tobias was the first to surge forward, followed closely by Jane and Alaya. They began ripping them apart and I was a little worried that the Chiang-Shih males might attack us once they realised what we were doing, but all of a sudden the wolves broke around me and joined in with tearing up the Fire Twins.

_Leave the Chiang-Shih women alone. _I thought to Harry and I felt him give my command to the others.

I have no idea how many pieces they broke the Fire Twins into, but they kept the heads intact just as I'd hoped. I didn't want to risk the chance that they might be able to transmit through pieces of their mind. A pyre was built right there on top of them while Malachite and me held our positions, trying to keep a hold on them for as long as possible.

I was too focused on finally destroying the Fire Twins to really take note of what was going on around me, but it appeared that things were winding down. The battle seemed to be at an end and I was getting a lot of confusion from the Chiang-Shih.

"Why do you attack us?" Their leader demanded in very good English.

"You attacked us." Jane replied.

"We did no such thing." The Chiang-Shih leader stated emphatically.

"Don't Jane." I warned as I sensed she was about to burn someone. "He must speak with the Masters."

Jane seemed to settle somewhat as the brothers approached us, surrounded by their personal bodyguard. Everyone was on high alert and I didn't really blame them. Everything was a little confused right now.

"Why do you attack us?" The leader demanded again.

"We did not attack you." Aro said calmly. "This is Volturi land that you have invaded."

"Volturi?" The leader asked as if the word was new to him.

"That would be us. We are a peacekeeping clan who ensure that the secret is kept. Your clan, the Chiang-Shih, have been causing quite a mess for our vegetarian cousins in the New World." Aro explained.

"Where are we?" One of the other Chiang-Shih leaders asked.

"Italy." Aro replied.

"That is in the west." The second leader stated. "Beyond the Great Wall."

"Why are we here? What did you do to us?" The first leader demanded.

"We did nothing." Caius sneered. "They were the cause of all this." And he pointed at the pyre.

"They are destroyed?" The second leader asked, sounding both hopeful that they were destroyed and annoyed that he couldn't do it himself.

"Yes." Marcus answered solemnly as he came to stand beside me and stared into the heart of the flames.

"But not before we caused you much suffering?" The first leader asked.

"I'm afraid great suffering will be felt on both sides." Aro said sadly. "But from this dark time a new dawn may arise with an alliance between Chiang-Shih and Volturi."

"Yes. But we are not called chiang-shih. That would be the same as you calling yourself vampire." The third leader stated.

"Yes. I did find that rather odd. Then what do we call you?"

"We are the Yao clan." The first leader said proudly. "We have lived in peace for many centuries by not venturing beyond the wall and absorbing or destroying all those who cross from the west. We feared invasion, and yet here we are, invading your territory and I do not recall ordering such a thing."

"The ones on that pyre could wipe your mind and replace it with thoughts you would not otherwise entertain. They turned our entire Court against one who has proven her worth time and again and tried to drive her mad with the mate's grief. She held strong and saved our Court from their treachery and now again she has saved us from making a grave error." Caius stated.

I was a little shocked at receiving such praise from Caius and I made a note to check weather conditions in the netherworld.

"The night is wearing on and who knows when curious humans may happen upon us. We should adjourn to the castle and discuss matters further." Aro suggested.

"We would be honoured to accompany you." The leader said.

"Then we will away after I have employed some of my own to clear up the field of battle." Aro replied with false cheerfulness.

"Of course. And some of my own will help too. We need a full list of our lost." The first leader stated.

"Yes. As do we." Marcus said gravely from my side.

"Jane, would you care to gather a team to clear the field?" Aro said brightly, hoping to divert attention from Marcus.

I reached my hand out absentmindedly and squeezed Marcus' hand, hoping it would give him some comfort. It couldn't be good being thought of as an embarrassment to your position when you didn't even want to be there in the first place.

"Yes Master." Jane replied to Aro in the mean time.

"Jane, I think I need to stay here with you." I said lightly as I let go of Marcus' hand. "I have to hold their mind until they're only ash."

"Of course Essie, and Tobias will attend upon you. I am sorry Mal but I think it best you return with the others." Jane said, full of efficiency. "What of your wolf friend?"

"Harry's gonna run back with the pack." I said.

"I guess I'll go with them." Malachite said sadly.

"I will leave you in charge." Aro said to Jane and then I could sense most of them moving off. Marcus placed his hand lightly on my shoulder in thanks as he joined his brothers in their departure.

In the end there was only Jane left, along with Alec, I guess they'd have their reunion now as they cleared up corpses. Barry was still here too and Santiago. I think I recognised the mind Afton and Suri along with a hand full of the Yao Ming.

Tobias stood at my side and took my hand as the vampires cleared up around us. I was focused on the two charring heads at the heart of the flame, wondering when I could let go.

"I don't think they'll get any deader." I observed and pulled my mind away.

I swayed slightly, exhausted but happy at a job well done. Tobias put a supporting arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder, revelling in his closeness and the fact that soon I'd climb the mountain with him.

I kissed his cheek and felt the flutter below as I longed to feel him in me once more.

"When we return." Tobias murmured as he caressed his fingers behind my ear. "Perhaps we should help with the cleanup?"

"I'd rather just rest." I murmured, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his shoulder. I revelled in his scent and felt the sensuous comfort of his cold body. We would climb the mountain tonight; that was for sure.

I felt a strange flutter through my mind. It was like a shiver, only in my mind and I shuddered like someone had just walked over my grave. I lifted my head and looked into Tobias' eyes, knowing he'd sensed the same thing.

"The field is clear." Jane announced as I continued to look into Tobias' eyes, the imagined fear building on the need for sexual fulfilment. I wanted to be back in Volterra where we could finally act upon this unavoidable lust that had been growing between us for the past week.

"Do we get to go home?" I asked, my sudden need clouding my vocabulary.

"No." Jane said. "Dawn is fast approaching on a bright sunny day. We must find places to wait out the day and return to Volterra this evening."

"Understood." Tobias said, suddenly subdued and I felt the bucket of cold water too. If we couldn't get back to Volterra until after dark we had hours to wait out in the dark trying not to act upon our passions. "We will see you in Volterra after dark." He added as he took my hand.

I felt the grave shiver through my mind again, but Tobias smiled his secret smile and I lost any fear from my mind. I ran with him, racing the sunrise to a place we could lie low for the day as we waited in growing anticipation until we could get back to Volterra and the delights our chamber had to offer.

* * *

**So there we are, the battle over, but what could possibly happen next? **

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and Death's Messnger**

* * *

We had to wait until dark to leave our hidey-hole since Italy was its usual sunny self and that made moving around in the day inconvenient. I was missing the rainy days of the Res again. I wanted the sky filled with cloud and not this atrocious heat. I was just glad that it was cooler in the night.

We had to find somewhere to hunt as we headed back to Volterra since we hadn't fed since before the battle. We used the forest we usually hunted since it was on the way back and as luck would have it I managed to take down a wild bore. Feeding my parched throat felt great even though I felt exhausted. Then full of blood we headed back to Volterra.

I couldn't describe the relief I felt when I finally saw Volterra, for there lay a shower, clean clothes and a nice comfy bed. I guess the battle had really taken it out of me and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"We have to go to Aro for a debriefing first." Tobias said softly and kissed my hand.

I smiled at him and I felt happy to be with him. To be able to just spend time with him for a while without anything getting in the way was the only thing I wanted right now. I guess the fighting changed my view of things because I was happy to just be with Tobias for now. I found contentment in holding his hand and just being near him. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms again; happy that we'd both made it through all this alive and unharmed.

"Let's get it over and done with." I said with a smile as I imagined us already back in our chamber.

Once back in the tunnels we strolled leisurely since there really was no rush. We had all the time in the world now that the panic was over. The Fire Twins were defeated, the Chiang-Shih were no longer a threat and it was better for the Volturi to unite with them than to risk open war when there was clearly too many for us to destroy without heavy casualty. Everything would just go back to how it was before, with the wall as the marker, but now both sides knew of the other. Guess there was one thing we could thank the Fire Twins for.

The doors of the Audience Chamber were thrown open, this was in celebration of our victory and a friendly gesture to welcome our new allies, I got it directly from Tobias' mind and I realised that I'd projected to him earlier too. I clamped my shield down tightly before we walked into the Audience Chamber where Jane seemed to be a little angry about something.

"And you two?" Caius snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting out the day so Tobias' sparkle didn't give us away." I replied, frowning at his sudden display of hostility. I guess the camaraderie of war had run out quickly.

"Thought you'd steal some extra time did you?" He demanded in a rage.

"Pardon?" I asked since I had no idea what we were supposed to have done.

"What Caius means to say is, why did you not arrive last night?" Aro said, giving Caius a wary look.

"But we did." I said with a frown. "We arrived back just in time for the battle. Then we stayed at the field to help with the clean up. It was nearing dawn by the time we'd finished and we went to seek shelter for the day. When it was dark we returned here."

"It is the truth." Tobias stated, "We returned once we were able."

"Just as I did." Jane said vehemently.

"But the battle was two days ago." Aro said in definite tone.

"Nah." I said. "It was definitely yesterday."

"It is the same story they all have." Marcus stated and I looked around at every one who was there.

Apart from the brothers and the wives everyone else in the room had been part of the clean up crew.

"Essie, I do not mean to alarm you." Tobias said softly. "But I believe the masters are right."

"What?" I asked.

"We have missed a day." He said, holding out his watch to me.

I frowned at him before looking down at the face. The little date dials showed that we had missed a day. I felt a strange flutter go through me as I tried to find that day in my memory but couldn't. Then I remembered another strange flutter, a couple in fact. Hadn't I felt that strange grave-shiver through my mind when I had finally released my hold on the mind of the Fire Twins. Tobias had felt it too and I realised that it was no coincidence; I bet everyone else who'd been there had felt it too.

"It must have been one last burst of power." I murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" Aro asked.

I turned to him as it suddenly became clear, well why the memory loss, not what had happened in that time.

"I think it was one last hit by the Fire Twins. It only affected who was there at the clean up because I kept my shield around their mind for as long as possible. I wanted to make absolutely sure that they couldn't effect anyone." I stated, and then I snorted. "Guess I didn't wait quite long enough."

"It's the best explanation as any." Marcus pointed out.

Aro looked thoughtful and then he smiled at us all.

"At least you made it home safely dear ones. A day of memory is hardly a great loss and I doubt there was much damage you could cause in that time. I believe we would have heard of anything untoward by now. Perhaps a little rest and recuperation is in order for you to be at peace in your minds. So go now and relax. Take the rest of the night and tomorrow morning to do as you will and join me back here in the evening for the celebrations." He announced benevolently.

We all nodded and I took Tobias' hand and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Tobias and Essie, perhaps you would care to put your robes in the laundry before tomorrow night. I have no idea what you two have been up to, rolling in mud by the looks of things, but I'd like everybody to look their best when we join with our Oriental cousins tomorrow." Aro said in slightly amused tones.

"Yes Master." Tobias and I said in unison, as we looked nonplussed at each other.

"You may leave them here now if you wish. Gianna will be taking the others shortly." Aro said pointing at the pile of dark robes and it was only then that I realised none of the others were wearing them.

Tobias removed his robes but I suddenly remembered something from the battle.

"I don't think I'll remove them just yet." I said with a nervous laugh as I felt my cheeks burn. "I had to phase during the battle."

"Leave them outside your door." Aro said with a humorous smile.

I bobbed slightly before grabbing Tobias' hand again and heading quickly out of the Audience Chamber. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment, but I could feel the laughter bubbling from my gut ready to spill from my mouth. I managed to keep it in until we were in our chamber and then I laughed my head off, almost unable to breathe, as I leant against the door for support.

"Essie? Are you feeling well?" Tobias asked with concern.

"Just peachy." I managed to get out through my gasps. "It was just… I just thought how that would seem if we hadn't just spent the last week taking part in two battles. In both of which I phased and damaged all my clothes apart from my robes."

"Yes." Tobias said with unsure tones as he tapped my shoulder. "Most amusing."

"Oh god." I sighed, wiping at my eyes as I tried to sober myself up. "I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"I'm glad you are amused." Tobias said with a smile.

I straightened up and smiled back at him.

"Well now." I purred. "I guess I'd better get out of these robes so they can be washed. Would you care to help me?" I asked, taking hold of the front of his dirty, creased shirt and pulling him toward me.

"I'd be delighted to Miss Esther." He murmured as he met my lips.

I melted against him feeling the slow burn through my body, finally we were back and we could give in to the passion without fear of interruption.

I had to think it didn't I? There was a knock at the door.

I suppressed the groan.

_No, don't answer it_. I begged Tobias.

_I had no intention._ Tobias replied as we held perfectly still and I tried not to breathe.

"Listen Ess, I know you're back. They were gracious enough to tell me." Harry said sarcastically. "Can I spend some time with you two? I don't want to intrude but I don't really fit in anywhere here."

I bit my lip, caught between helping out my friend and finally giving in to the fire. Although it did seem somewhat dulled, the low smoulder of enjoyment rather than the desperate fire of lust. I felt that I could maybe leave it another night.

I looked at Tobias, unsure what to do.

Tobias sighed and smiled slightly as he stepped away from me and opened the door.

"Come in Harry." I said. "Take a seat. I'll be with you after I've had a shower."

"Thanks." Harry said as he stepped into the room.

He looked very wary, but his senses were probably on maximum alert at the moment in the nest of the enemy as he was.

"There might be some beer in the fridge and there's definitely wine around here somewhere. I don't drink it myself but the weres seem to like it. Help yourself." I said lightly to try and ease his worry. "I won't be long." I promised.

"Thanks Ess." He said, sounding relieved. "You don't know how glad I am to see you. I thought they'd done something when you didn't turn up yesterday."

"I'm fine." I stated. "I actually feel really, really good. A lot better than I have in a very long time. Guess a trip home was all I needed to make me feel like me again. And we'll talk about all this, right after I have my shower."

"Ok." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Shall I make a start on dinner?" Tobias asked.

"Sure. I'm starved actually. Guess I didn't get chance to feed my human half wherever we were yesterday. I think spaghetti carbonara would be nice right now. What do you say Har? A taste of real Italy?" I prompted.

"Actually I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day. I didn't trust any food the vamps offered me and the weres were busy licking their wounds. Guess they're not as tough as us Quileutes." He said with a shrug.

"Not at all." I said with a smile. "So make yourself comfortable I won't be long."

I grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water heat while I shrugged off my robes and popped them outside the door knowing Tobias would put them outside the main door for Gianna to collect. I sighed happily stretching while naked in the privacy of the bathroom. With a little hum of appreciation I stepped under the water and had a long shower.

I felt a little achy here and there, but I had landed a little awkwardly when that one vamp had thrown me. My breasts were feeling a little tender too and I guessed I must have hurt them without realising. Probably when I threw myself to the ground to dodge that one blow, funny how you didn't notice some injuries until later.

My hair seemed to be full of dust and grit, but I guessed that was to do with the fight too. I did have to roll through that pyre at one point and that was likely to have got ash in my hair. Not to mention all the cinders being thrown up with the smoke and carried on the wind. I tried not to think of the fact that I was washing dead vampire out of my hair.

I shampooed three times just to be sure and I had to ply on the conditioner, which I allowed to soak in as I washed the rest of my body. The warmth of the water felt delicious against my aching limbs.

I got out and dried thoroughly before wrapping my hair in a towel. I dressed into the sweats and t-shirt before I returned to the room.

"That feels a lot better." I sighed as I glided to the sitting area and plopped down in my chair. "That food sure smells good." I said to Tobias.

"I aim to please." Tobias replied. "It should not be long."

"Would you like me to finish it off?" I asked.

"No. You sit and relax." He said softly.

"Don't you want your shower?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"I think I can hold off for a few more minuets." Tobias said softly. "I believe your friend needs you more than I this night."

I looked to Harry and he seemed to be just about holding on. He was really skittish and he was swigging at the beer like there was no tomorrow.

"You ok?" I asked.

"How do you stand it here Ess? I've only been here a day and I feel…" Harry shuddered and took another swig of his beer.

"I had to adapt." I said sadly.

"Yeah. I saw." He retorted.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"The Essie I knew would never have condoned torture the way you did. She wouldn't have stood for it." Harry growled.

"The Essie you knew was a kid who knows nothing of the world." I hissed. "Do you know what I've learned here? Sometimes people are so bad that they need a taste of their own medicine. I also learned to find the middle ground. Yeah it tore me up inside to let Alaya take her revenge upon that old vampire, and he'll be another wraith to haunt my dreams. But if I hadn't done that Alaya would have been hard to control and we never would have got the fact that the Chiang-Shih were planning to wipe out the Volturi."

"And that's a bad thing?" Harry demanded.

"You saw what they did in America! Can you imagine that throughout the whole world? Anyway, it wasn't really the Chiang-Shih gunning for the Volturi, it was the Fire Twins." I said darkly.

"Those red haired bitches you totally pwned, that was them?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Tell me again why they were so bad? Everyone was talking so fast on the plane I found it a little hard to follow." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Ok. Do you remember me telling you about how the Volturi wiped Renesmee's mind and she ended up in Heartbridge and that's how she met Masen?" I began.

Harry nodded.

"They got the Fire Twins to do that. They could wipe your memory and put a new one in. In time they discovered that it was a good way to control people. They very nearly drove me mad controlling Aro. I found them out, although Mal saved me or they would have wiped me too, and they fled. The Volturi couldn't track them.

"Obviously they went beyond the wall and began manipulating the Chiang-Shih to do their bidding. Once they were done with the Volturi they would have come after me and my kin, if the distraction hadn't already wiped us out." I explained at length.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I got the closest ever to reading their mind. They didn't like people to know what their mind looked like." I stated.

"Don't you mean minds?"

"No. Mind. Singular, not plural." I said firmly.

"They had one mind?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yep. Kinda like a pack mind but much more intense. They were two extensions of the same being, but they didn't want anyone knowing."

"But you found out?"

"Yep."

"And they were gunning for you ever sense."

"Yeah."

"Why did you even look in the first place? Or did you find out by accident?" That last bit was tacked on to give me the benefit of the doubt since it was plausible, but I'd gone into it willingly and there was no use denying it now.

"No. I went looking in their heads." I admitted and it was my turn to look sheepish now.

"Why?"

"Because Jane asked me to." I replied without thinking. "She didn't trust them and I didn't see anything wrong with a little reading since I was curious my self whether I could read their minds when nobody else could."

"Jane asked you to? You always do what she tells you?"

"Not anymore." I said firmly. "I always stop and think whenever she suggests something now. I don't want to accidentally end up in a fight to the death again."

"A fight to the death?" Harry asked.

"Yep." I said with a nod of my head. "And I won."

"Well obviously." Harry replied with a snort. "You're still here aren't ya? But don't that mean you killed someone?"

"Well he was a vamp and a complete douche." I said with no hint of being defensive for it was truth. "Do you remember when they came to get me there was that Wolf Hunter with the spiky blond hair? He was the one who was gonna collect Timmy's tail as a trophy but I stopped him."

"Yeah, I remember him." Harry said with a growl.

"His name was Darius and he was the one who tried to chow down on me that time in Port Angeles."

"He was?" Harry demanded, sounding even angrier now.

"Yep. Well he recognised me too and took every opportunity to make me feel uncomfortable. Then he started picking on Mal and he threw him against a wall. There was a lot of blood. Mal was ok, but I knew I had to stop Darius and Jane told me to challenge him to the Arena. I did, but I didn't realise it was to the death until half way through the fight." I answered.

"You didn't know before hand?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"I got my wires crossed with Aro, and Tobias was away so he couldn't tell me what a fight in the Arena meant. I killed Darius and had to kill Simone too since he'd picked her as his second. I would have preferred not to have to do that." I said sadly.

"Jane set you up?"

"Well yeah. But in her own twisted way she was helping me." I replied with a laugh.

"How?"

"I was getting rid of Darius and proving to everyone how much of a bad-ass I am so they'd all think twice before pissing me off in the future. Two birds, one stone." I said with a shrug.

"That has a kinda sick logic to it, but still!" Harry stated.

"She thought she was helping." I said, wanting to wrap up this particular conversation.

"Your food is ready if you wish to eat." Tobias cut in. "I am going to have a shower."

"See you in a few." I said.

Tobias nodded then headed for the bathroom.

"Shall we?" I asked, rising to my feet and indicating the table.

Harry nodded and we went to the table where Tobias had placed two big plates of spaghetti carbonara. I felt ravenous and I was soon wolfing it down along with some lovely crusty bread. Harry took a cautious mouthful of food but then nodded his head in appreciation.

"Tobias sure knows how to cook." He remarked.

"Good thing too or I'd starve here." I said with a chuckle as I ate more.

"Ess, I can't do this." Harry said, slamming down his fork.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I can't sit here and pretend like everything's ok. What have those bastards done to you?" He asked in a fretful voice that scared me more than if he'd said it in a rage.

"I'm perfectly fine here." I said, wrapping the spaghetti onto my fork as I tried to ignore the sudden nausea his words and manner had brought on. "I am perfectly fine as long as everyone else is safe."

"Saint Essie, martyr of the wolf children?" Harry scoffed.

"I never claimed to be a saint, but if I am a martyr I really don't care. I'd rather be here and know my kith and kin are safe from Aro's whims. If I'm complacent to his whims then he won't seek out ways to force my hand." I said, trying to carry on as normal as I ate my spaghetti, but it was hard with Harry's words echoing harshly in my mind.

"Esther Marie Black, what have they done to you?" Harry demanded.

"They broke me Harold Clearwater. They broke me good and proper because they found out how to pull my strings. I have to comply because if I don't they'll bring Tina and Hunter here. Or they'll kill off the Children of the Moon one by one and as slowly as possible while making me watch. Did Sammie tell you about the dog fights?"

"Yeah. But I didn't quite get what she meant." Harry replied with a frown.

"Really? Well is this clearer?" I demanded and placed my hand against his forearm.

I didn't want to hurt Harry, but he had to know why I'd grown obedient.

"And they made you watch that?" He gasped.

I nodded my head feeling very ill now. I really didn't want to remember all that blood and fur.

"Essie!" Tobias gasped and suddenly his arms were around me.

_Why can't I break their hold?_ I asked as I sobbed.

_I think you may be tired. Would you care to sleep and continue with this conversation tomorrow?_ Tobias asked softly as he stroked my back soothingly.

"Sleep might be good right now." I murmured.

"Then you should sleep." Tobias said gently.

I nodded my head against his shoulder, but I rose it quickly as I thought about Harry.

"You can use the couch if you want, but we haven't got another bed unless Aro gave you one."

"They gave me a room in Werewolf Heights." Harry said with a snort.

"Well you can go back there or use the couch here, but I need sleep right now." I said as I suddenly felt world wary.

"I'll stay here." Harry said.

"Then no TV or nothing. I want to go to sleep." I said as firmly as I could muster.

"Right you are boss. Should probably hit the hay anyways." Harry said with a yawn.

I managed a smile before Tobias led me to the bed and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Boy do I wish I wasn't!

…_I was lashed to frame, on the edge of a tall cliff that overlooked a violent ocean. The clouds boiled overhead as the wind thrashed against me, carrying the spray up even this high. I tried to pull against my bonds, but the frame juddered forward, tipping me toward the cliff._

"_Now this is very easy." A voice said from my side and I turned my head to see the Chiang-Shih leader from La Push standing casually on the edge of the cliff as the wind made his white hair and long moustache dance about him. His silk robes fluttered around him and he looked very much as if he had control of the elements. "You can choose a quick death or a long death. You will go over the cliff eventually, but it's up to you whether you want to tip it yourself or wait until the water clock has added enough water to the counter weight that gravity does the work for you."_

_I was aware that I'd heard the rhythmic gurgle and putt for a while now. In one of those flashes you get in dreams I saw the bamboo device as it dropped water into a bucket that wasn't even one percent full yet._

"_Every hour you will be lowered by half an inch but if you struggle the frame will tip more quickly. Which do you choose?" The Chiang-Shih prompted._

"_I'll wait it out." I said. "Someone will come rescue me in time."_

"_All your friends are dead." The Chiang-Shih taunted._

"_But I have enemies who find me useful. They will not let me die." I said flatly._

"_Why would your enemies suffer you to live?" The Chiang-Shih demanded._

"_Because they crafted me into a weapon." I whispered and suddenly I was back on the field of battle, ripping and tearing indiscriminately, but there was no enemy, just my friends and family. I had to stop, but I couldn't. I was a weapon and I had no control over my own actions anymore. I was being utilised by figures from afar and I tried to fight their control._

_There wasn't any use. I was lost now. I had given up my integrity and now I could never go back to being plain old Essie Black. I was Essie de la Volturi now and there was no going back from that. I had signed on with them but I'd never become one of them until I helped Jane with her torture._

_My mind flashed again and I was running through a warehouse as fast as I could, my lungs burning for air, my heart near bursting with the unaccustomed exercise. I rounded a corner but suddenly my arm was broken and something pushed me to the ground. I struggled to my feet but my leg broke suddenly, my own bone ripping through flesh and blood vessels. Something was here to kill me! Something that shouldn't exist and I'd die knowing monsters were real._

_I fought with useless limbs against something as unmovable as a mountain. I looked into the face of the vampire who had caused all of this and he looked up at me in shame. _

"_I deserved punishment." He whispered. "I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have done it. I never would have done that."_

"_Do you feel bad for what you did?" I asked._

"_I do. I would not have done that. Why did I do that?"_

"_Because of them." I said, and pointed at the Fire Twins who were frozen and on display like a museum exhibit. "They stole your mind and put a new one in."_

"_I remember them." He said with a frown. "I didn't trust them and then I was lost."_

"_I know the feeling." I said, putting a comforting arm around him. "I'm sorry I had a hand in your death."_

"_I would want death after such atrocity." He stated. "I killed more people in my last few weeks than I did in the rest of my hundred years. We have strict feeding laws and I broke them. I welcomed death."_

_I patted his shoulder, but then I sensed something._

"_Quick! Run!" I gasped and I pushed him ahead of me._

_He took off running and I did too, but the vampire was nothing more than a dot on the horizon as I felt the floor run backwards beneath my feet and I couldn't get anywhere._

"_So you thought you could get away from us Katy dear. You will never escape us." _

_I was fighting against the wraiths again as they smothered me in my dream…_

"Essie!" Tobias voice was urgent but I found it hard to respond.

"Does this always happen?" I heard Harry ask.

"It hasn't been this bad in ages. Essie let me in." Tobias commanded in desperate tones and I was half aware of him pressing my palm to his cheek.

"I can't." I murmured, "They'll hurt you too."

"Then wake up!" I managed to open my eyes and Tobias was leaning over me looking worried.

Then I realised I was awake and I jumped into his arms, sobbing slightly as he hugged me tightly to his chest. My breathing began to steady and my heart rate drop as I took in Tobias' scent.

"They're back." I whispered.

"Did the others join them?" He asked in a whisper.

"There are a lot of new wraiths." I observed. "I couldn't breathe."

"You are safe now." Tobias whispered as he stroked my back.

I nodded my head as I snuggled closer to him, finding comfort in his arms. I wanted to stay locked with him forever in that embrace and I secretly wished that I was a full vampire so that I'd never have to sleep again.

"How long have you had dreams like that?" Harry asked.

"I would have them now and again especially after I came here. But after I tried to look at the Fire Twins' mind they unlocked something. Anyone who's died as a result of my mind powers haunts me now. It's like, I really don't know. Like I take a piece of anyone I read somehow and keep them in my mind. They try to kill me in my dreams."

"Even those Chinese vamps from the Res?" Harry asked.

I nodded.

"Oh god Ess. And I gave you a hard time about it. I'm sorry." Harry said, kneeling down next to the bed.

"You didn't know." I said as I wiped tears from my cheeks. "Nobody does apart from Tobias. Well Hunter and Tina do as well, but they don't know they're this bad."

"But still, I shouldn't have said those things to you last night." He said, placing a hand on my ankle.

"Shall we just put it down to you being drunk in a foreign country?" I said with forced cheerfulness, hoping I was pulling off my normal joking tone as I placed my hand on his.

"Yeah. That might be for the best." Harry said with a guilty grin.

I laughed slightly, before I took my hand back and pulled away from Tobias.

"Well I'm gonna have a shower and then some breakfast and then I think I'll take advantage of a day to myself." I declared, rising to my feet.

"What breakfast do you crave?" Tobias asked.

"Something big and greasy." I said with a smile before I kissed him full on the lips. "Make me a breakfast like only you can."

"I will endeavour to do so my lady fair." Tobias whispered as he placed a kiss to my cheek.

I giggled, then went to gather some clean clothes before I retreated to the bathroom. I showered quickly; I really didn't want to think about anything this morning. I wanted a nice peaceful morning where I could just be me.

When I emerged from the bathroom Harry was sat at the table with knife and fork in hand.

"Hurry up." He said. "The smells driving me crazy but Tobias said I had to wait for you."

"There really was no need to." I said with a grin as I sat at the table.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Mal." I called, and he opened the door and entered.

"Yay! Breakfast." He said taking his usual seat. "And morning. Where were you guys?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"Nope." I said as I picked up my fork and began trying to balance it on its prongs.

"All of us who remained at the field after the battle have lost a day of memory." Tobias said as he served up the breakfast.

"You can't remember anything?" Malachite asked in amazement.

"No. Not a thing." I said, shaking my head, but then I frowned. "Well there is one thing. I sort of remember a cave. And for some reason I got that song stuck in my head. Can't remember what it's from. All I can remember is this one line though, 'Once there was a night; beneath a moonless sky…' It's just that bit that keeps going round and round in my head. Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Well I guess if you were in a cave that would put you under a moonless sky. I mean poetically speaking. And a moonless sky would be dark." Malachite conceded.

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

"That song does seem familiar." Tobias said as he placed the breakfast on the table. "But I think it must be from one of my un-recovered memories."

"It's annoying because I know I know it but I just can't remember." I said as I picked up my knife and fork ready for breakfast.

"Do you guys ever talk about anything more exciting?" Harry asked.

"There's not really much to talk about." I said.

"This is probably the biggest news we've had all year." Malachite stated seriously. "Not much happens here."

"What? Are you seriously trying to tell me that nothing exciting ever happens in the Volturi stronghold?" Harry demanded.

"Oh plenty of exciting things happen." Tobias stated. "However, it usually involves someone dying."

"Oh." Harry said, looking down at his food.

"Yep. So you see why we stick to unexciting topics?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." Harry conceded.

"Talking of excitement, what do you think this celebration thing will be tonight?" Malachite asked.

"It will most likely start with an informal court gathering to introduce our new cousins to how we do things in Volterra. Since there are so many of the Yao." Tobias began.

"The Yao?" I asked.

"That is what the clan call themselves. Chiang-Shih is a Chinese word for vampire." Tobias explained.

"Oh. When did they say that?" I asked with a frown.

"When they were talking to Aro just after the battle." Tobias replied.

I thought for a moment and then the memory flashed through my mind.

"Yeah. I just remembered."

"It's understandable that you did not. You were otherwise engaged at the time."

I nodded my head.

"Since there are so many of the Yao here, Aro will most likely have a mock up of the Audience Chamber set up in the Arena and we will go through a trimmed down version of normal protocol. Then Aro will welcome our new cousins, and then there will be some entertainment provided by us and then by the Yao. Then there will be a few announcements and rewards given to those who proved the greatest assets during the battle to general rejoicing by all. It is at this point we should take our leave."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because that's when they serve dinner." I stated.

Harry frowned for a moment but then his face slackened and he looked ill.

"Oh." He said.

"Yep." I confirmed his unspoken thoughts.

Then he looked angry.

"We're just gonna let them kill a load of people?" He demanded.

"Unfortunately we're on their land. They can do whatever the hell they like." I said forlornly.

"Maybe we should stop them." He growled and to my horror he was serious.

"Harry, no! If I think for one moment you're gonna do something stupid that will get yourself killed after the battle is all over, then I will Alpha you. I really don't want to, but if it means saving your life, I will." I growled in return.

"But I can't just sit there while they…" Harry trailed off.

"We'll be well away from the Arena by then." Tobias stated. "Aro is at least accommodating to our beliefs."

Harry laughed at the thought but he was still very uneasy about the whole thing.

"Maybe it's best if you don't come to the Arena at all." I murmured as I poked at my bacon.

"I'll come." He said. "I wanna see if this place is as gladiator as in your mind."

I smiled at him.

"Well Tuscany was the breadbasket of Rome." I pointed out hoping that this would drive Harry away from his dangerous thoughts.

"Yeah. And you know what I just realised?" He asked. "Tobias, you're ancient."

"Yes. You wolves really like to remind me of that." Tobias said with a grin.

"Yeah. Well I can't help it if you're an old man." Harry replied with a snort. "I just wanted to ask you something. So you're ancient, you were here when the Romans were."

"Before the Romans." Tobias said softly. "I'm Etruscan. We were here before Rome had risen in might. We were not particularly conquered as merely absorbed into the growing nation."

"Ok. But you were still here when the Romans were." Harry said with a frown.

"Yes." Tobias said carefully.

"What was that like?" Harry asked.

"I…I did not interact much with humans in those days other than to lure them to Volterra. I know the Romans liked to party and that was a good way to get them into the castle. They would be plied with food and drink and encouraged to have a very good time. Once they started to feel the effects of the wine then it would be our turn to have a good time." Tobias said in the flat, distant voice he employed when talking about his dark past aloud.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were _one of them_, one of them." Harry said a little worried.

"Unfortunately yes. I try to make up for my past sins but sometimes it feels as if I'm trying to run up a sand dune. I will never reach the top." Tobias said sadly.

"As long as you keep Essie safe while you're here, that's good enough for me." Harry stated.

"It means a great deal to me that you would think that. Thank you Harry." Tobias said sincerely.

I smiled, happy that my boys were getting along. It looked like we were going to have a nice peaceful day.

Malachite said that he was going to track down Brendan and Maggie to spend some time with them before they went home. I couldn't really blame him; I knew I wanted to spend some time with Alice and Jasper too.

Harry decided that he wanted a shower so while he went back to the Den to shower and change, Tobias and I did the dishes. I helped him straighten up a little before we left the chamber. We went to the Den first to meet back up with Harry who was looking a little uncomfortable as Heather seemed to be trying to cosy up to him.

I scowled slightly while I decided what to do.

"So Harry, bet you can't wait to get home to your wife." I said as I came to sit next to him.

"Tell me about it." Harry said, rolling his eyes as he looked up in relief. "I hope the Volturi supply my return ticket soon. I don't want to miss the birth."

"Oh. You're wife is expecting?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

"That's…great." Heather said in happy tones that just about masked her disappointment.

"Say my Beta, you want to come track down Alice and Jasper?" I asked clasping him on the shoulder.

"Sure." Harry said, rising to his feet and I rolled my eyes as Heather followed him with her eyes.

Dolph came in the room at that moment and he spotted the look on Heather's face. He frowned, looking upset before he stormed back out of the room. Heather didn't even notice.

"See you later." I said to Heather as I rescued Harry from her clutches.

I would have liked to think that she wouldn't actually do it, but she was seriously considering suggesting to Harry that it didn't count since he was on a different continent. I didn't think much of Heather in that moment, but then I realised I was reading her innermost thoughts and I quickly reeled my mind back in.

I was losing control of my ability here, I had to be careful. So far I'd only read the odd mind accidentally but what if I projected something I shouldn't to the wrong people? I had to be very careful here. I had to keep checking my shield was in place and my mind wasn't out fishing.

I tried not to think too much about the problems I was having with my powers right now as I determined to spend the day with Harry, Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper had come out to the Den since Alice had a feeling they would find us there. She frowned when she saw me and took my hand.

"Are you feeling ill?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No." I said, shaking my head as I frowned back at her. "I feel… Well, pretty good actually."

"Hmmm…." Alice murmured as she let my hand go and looked preoccupied.

"Am I going to be ill?" I asked in alarm. "I never get ill."

"That's what I thought." She stated, before she shrugged. "Must have been a rogue vision. They happen from time to time. But you will tell me if you feel ill, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." I promised.

"And no hiding behind that famous Essie notion to tackle all her problems on her own." Alice warned.

"If I feel ill I'll let you know." I stated.

"Good." She said with a nod. "Now what do you do for fun around here?"

"Would you like to swim?" I asked.

"A day at the pool." Alice mused. "You up for it Major?"

"Of course Ma'am." Jasper replied as he kissed her cheek.

"I want to see this pool without it being distorted by the Children of the Moon." Alice said brightly.

I laughed.

"It's right this way." I declared as I gestured to the villa, before I led them through to the pool.

We had a fun day by the pool. The pack seemed to get on well with my family and that made me feel great. The vampires stayed in the pool when us people who required real food shared a big buffet lunch before we relaxed by the pool again in the afternoon. Mal, Brendan and Maggie came to join us in the afternoon and I lingered there for as long as possible.

But as evening came I had to leave in order to get ready for the celebrations. Great, I would rather stay here and celebrate with my friends and family, but I guess the Children of the Moon had to transform anyway, so they wouldn't be much company to the vampires once darkness fell.

When Tobias and I arrived back in out chamber someone had been in and placed our robes on the bed. They were clean and freshly pressed and protected in garment bags. I sniggered slightly at this obvious attempt to try and get the message across. Tonight we had to make an example on our guests.

I went to shower and I dressed in one of the light trouser suits since it was a formal occasion. I began drying my hair while Tobias took his shower and then he finished it off for me when he came out. It felt good to know he was here with me, his very presence brought great comfort and I guess I never really appreciated it before the battle.

Actually Tobias was more touchy-feely with me since the battle. Not that he hadn't shown small signs of affection before, but his kisses to my cheek or the back of my hand had exploded to epidemic proportions. He very nearly hadn't let my hand go all day unless I was swimming. And only then it was because he couldn't hold my or he'd risk drowning me. But I wasn't complaining. I enjoyed the attention and I also liked reciprocating and stealing the odd kiss here and there too. Actually it was a lot like when we'd first imprinted.

We joked about as we pulled on our robes. I kept asking him if mine were sufficiently straight and he'd laugh as he'd tug them this way and that. This led to us kissing long and slow and I could feel the fire of my desire stoked once more. I was about to throw off the wretched robes, but then I remembered that Aro wanted everyone to attend and we'd likely get into trouble if we didn't turn up.

I sighed and pulled away from Tobias and I straightened out his robes, smiling as I ran my hands down his chest to smooth the front.

"There's always tonight." I whispered.

"Of course." He said, and kissed the back of my hand before I pulled my robes back into position.

"Let's go." I said, taking his hand and we left the chamber reluctantly.

I really didn't feel like going to these celebrations, the Volturi's idea of partying still really didn't appeal to me, even when they tried to be civilised by presenting the blood in crystal bowls. Although I doubt that would be the case tonight since they were schmoozing other vampires, rather than rich humans. The blood on tap tonight would be as fresh as possible. I shivered slightly at the thought.

Court tonight would be held at the Arena, just as Tobias had said. Tobias and I led Harry, Alice and Jasper to the Arena. Half way there Malachite caught up with us along with Brendan and Maggie. Kate and Garrett had already returned home, stating that they had urgent business to attend to. I didn't blame them; I would have left this place as quickly as I could myself.

I had to leave Harry, Alice and Jasper at the entrance to the stands that had been set up on the Arena floor. This was where all the vampire civilians would be sitting while Tobias and me went to take our place amongst the guard. The thrones had been moved here for the evening and they had been set up in an area similar to the Audience Chamber.

I stood opposite Tobias and smiled at him, wishing that we could stand next to each other instead. I would rather be near him for this celebration when we were entertaining the new clan. I mean, we were just taking it for granted that it was all the fault of the Fire Twins, and until I was sure I'd be a little cautious of the Yao. I just took comfort in the fact that this would only be for the start of proceedings when we conducted our 'official' Court session. After that we could become more informal.

I think there would even be a little mingling between the Volturi and the Yao before the big feast. The civilians too hopefully since then I'd get to back up Harry, Alice and Jasper. Although I could always just go sit by them since I really had no interest in becoming overly friendly with the Yao. They were probably just like the Avalonians, another clan passing through to shore up their alliance and they wouldn't see each other from one decade to the next.

Court began and Aro was in fine form as he welcomed everyone to the meeting. He graciously welcomed our guests to the proceedings before we went over the minuets of the last session, which was a meeting about going to war with the 'Chiang-Shih'. I wondered if this was really wise, but then I thought it was the best thing Aro could do since it made clear the confusing facts the Volturi had to work with and it was only due to the threat of annihilation that they'd gone to battle in the first place.

After a reading of the minuets we went through each protocol by rote and I had to concentrate on not drifting off. The evening air was warm and Aro's voice was on the soothing side. Twice I had to catch myself and once I felt the flutter of heat in my mind as Jane gave me a warning twinge. I forced myself to stay awake, which was good because it meant I was alert for the part that I wasn't expecting.

Aro wished to introduce each guard member and I didn't like being singled out in front of the Yao. So I know I had kinda been yesterday, but maybe they hadn't taken any notice of me in the aftermath of the battle. I didn't know whether my reluctance was because I wasn't sure about the Yao or whether it had more to so with the fact that I didn't want to be known as Volturi. I mean there wasn't even any prefix such as, 'this is our guest from America' or 'this is our foreign exchange student'. I was just introduced as a member of the Volturi just after Alec, Jane and Tobias. I found that placed me fairly high in the ranking and I didn't like the thought of that either.

Then Aro opened the floor to the Yao and they conducted their business of Court. I used Tobias mind to listen in since they were using their own language, which was a mixture of Chinese from ancient times and the different variations of the modern times. The Volturi were watching in amiable patience, but I had to wonder if Aro might want a full report later.

Not that there was much to report, it was mainly going over the little piffles of day-to-day life. I knew they'd leave discussing the battle and such until after they got back home. The only thing they mentioned was how they had been led astray by fiery-haired demons and it had cost them greatly. Their death toll after all far acceded our own. I think we only lost five here and Tabetha in La Push. We had nearly lost Anya but it looked as if she was going to pull through now, thank god. The Yao had lost the ten who had gone to La Push, not to mention all the newborns in the battle, but I don't think they mattered much since from what I could tell they'd been made specifically to be cannon fodder. It was the twenty plus older vamps we'd taken out that would be mourned the most.

Then the leader, Yao Tang, spoke of how they should see this as a dawning of a new light as the Great Family Yao joined with the Volturi to make a stronger whole. I wondered how much stronger it would make the Volturi and whether the vegetarians should be worried. I'd have to make sure I kept an eye on everything from now on to ensure that my family would be safe.

Actually I was wondering if maybe all us vegetarians shouldn't band together as one big clan, Clan Veggie, and the North American continent could be our domain. We'd police it while keeping relations with the Volturi, but there'd be no need for them to keep dropping by. But I dropped the idea since Caius would declare it an act of war and take us out just like he wanted. But then, if we were more organised…

I stopped my thoughts right there. I couldn't afford to entertain them here in Volterra. Especially with the Volturi on one side and the Yao on the other.

The Yao finally finished with their informal Court and us guard cleared the area in front of the thrones to make room for the entertainment. I really didn't mind since it meant that I could go and sit with my own people. It actually felt good to be able to say that here in Volterra, while at the same time it was worrying to have them so close to potential danger. Especially Harry since he was probably the most breakable of us all.

I didn't really take much notice of the entertainment, I was trying to fend off strange images of Aro suddenly pointing at the crowd and Santiago and Felix coming to drag Harry into the middle of the Arena and I was forced to fight him or Aro would have the Children of the Moon fight each other to the death. I shivered not wanting to entertain such a thought but knowing that Aro would do such a thing if he really wanted to test me.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Aro called out my name and then Tobias' too. I felt the goosebumps over all my body as I looked up in alarm.

Tobias noticed my alarm, and he took my hand gently.

_We are to be honoured for our part in the battle. _He assured me and then I noticed that the ones now lined by the throne were the Volturi who had accompanied us to America.

I got to my feet carefully and felt a little light headed as I made my way over to the thrones, Tobias never let my hand go the whole time. I had a sudden sense of panic, that I needed to be away from Volterra right this second and I had no idea what was causing it. I just knew I had to be away from the vampires for the foreseeable future.

"Essie, you did the most to bring about this alliance. If it hadn't been for your quick thinking then we would have torn each other apart whilst the Fire Twins reaped the benefits as they enslaved whichever side remained. For this you will be rewarded most generously. Now such a deed as this deserves medals, titles and great riches, but I know you are a simple girl at heart and all these will pale in comparison to what I will offer you." Aro said grandly.

I looked at Aro questioningly as I got a hint of what he was about to offer.

"I have decided to extend to you, and Tobias of course or this would be as cruel as it is as generous a gift. I wish to extend to you and your mate a leave of two months."

Tobias gasped at my side and clutched my hand excitedly but I wasn't quite ready to accept what my ears had just received.

"You mean I can go visit my family for two months?" I asked carefully.

"If that is what you wish to do with your time then yes." Aro replied.

"That's…That's freaking brilliant. I mean… You're most gracious master Aro. When may I partake of this leave?"

"Whenever you desire to do so." Aro replied.

I bowed in response, not needing to point out that I wanted to take it ASAP. I knew Aro would be under no delusion that this was the case. He probably already had the tickets booked for us.

"Come to me tomorrow morning around nine and we will discuss the arrangements." Aro stated.

"Thank you master." I replied.

Aro smiled at me graciously.

_I think you would care to leave the Arena now along with those under your care. _Aro said to me silently. _The feast is about to begin._

I bowed my head and took Tobias' hand before I went to gather everyone who didn't want to join in the feast. As we were heading back along the tunnels I did wonder why the Children of the Moon hadn't been at the ceremony, but then I remembered that they were all in wolf form right now. I considered heading out to the practice area to run with them for a while, but I felt drained all of a sudden. I'd spent most of the day sitting in the sun and then all this celebrating on top of a very busy few days where I haven't even had chance to breathe tidy, I just couldn't be bothered with running tonight.

They wouldn't miss me anyway so it was better to just let them get on with it. I would much rather go back to my room where I could relax, even if my family joined me there, and we could chat for a while before I headed to bed. Yeah, that sounded like the best thing to do.

Which is what we did.

Malachite, Harry and I stuffed our faces until I felt sick; I guess that was the cause of Alice's stray vision this morning. We put a movie on, but I don't think any of us watched it; we were too excited as we discussed the news that I could go home and for two whole months I wouldn't have to think of Volterra at all. I'd felt sad that I hadn't been able to stay after the battle because of the 'Chiang-Shih' invasion of Italy, but now this would be even better. I would have two whole months of running the forests, swimming in the ocean and up at the lake. Tobias and I could take a trip down to Seattle and see if we could catch a bear together…

The possibilities were endless and I had two whole months to enjoy them.

"You should come with us Mal." I invited. "I'll show you around properly since I didn't really get a chance to when we were there."

"Maybe." Malachite replied, looking a little awkward.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that since you wouldn't be here in Volterra I'd take the time to go visit with Uncle Brendan for a while. We're going to go look at how the farm is doing before we head to Ireland and spend time with Siobhan and Liam."

"That's great." I said in encouragement. "I hope you have a good time revisiting your roots."

"I hope you do as well." Malachite replied.

"You can leave whenever you want?" Harry asked Malachite.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you?" Harry demanded.

"Because Essie is here and she's like a big sister to me." Malachite explained.

Malachite then went on to tell the story of what happened to his parents and how I'd single handedley saved him from certain death. It hadn't really been like that, but it was interesting to hear Malachite's view of the situation. It felt a little weird to be thought of in that way, but in a nice way. I hadn't ever really believed him when he'd called me his saviour in the past. I thought it was more like he was just throwing words around, but as he told Harry the story I knew for sure now that he really did think that way; it was clear in his mind.

Oh no! I was fishing again, I hadn't been this bad since I first started phasing. It was probably a good job I'd be away from Volterra for two months if my powers were gonna start playing up. At least this way I could get them back under control without having to worry about projecting or accidentally delving into somebody's mind.

"I think I should probably get some sleep now." I said rubbing at my forehead as I tried to get some control back on my mind. "If we get to leave tomorrow I'd rather be as fresh as a daisy."

"We'll leave you get on with it." Alice said lightly before she ushered everyone out of the room with quick goodnights.

I yawned widely as I watched them leave and I felt Tobias arm around my waist.

"You really are tired my love." He observed.

"Yeah." I answered as I suppressed another yawn. "War sure takes it out of me."

"Then we should retire to bed." Tobias observed.

"I want to shower first." I said, making my way to the bathroom. "I need to get all this Arena dust off me." I joked.

"Do not be long." Tobias said with a smile.

"I won't." I promised him. "I would ask you to join me, but I know I'm really, very tired and…"

"We can wait." He said, placing his hands to my cheeks and kissing my lips lightly. "Besides, I would rather you be full of energy for a true session of love making in Seattle than a quick fumble in Volterra." He added, whispering lightly into my ear.

I giggled before kissing him on the cheek.

"I won't be long." I promised.

"I hope not." He replied, before kissing the back of my hand.

We smiled at each other before I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I didn't bother locking it since there was only me and Tobias here now. I took off my robes and smiled a little gleefully as I dropped them into the laundry basket knowing I wouldn't have to wear them, or even look at them, for two months. Then I realised I'd need to wear them at least one last time before I went home. I'd need them the following morning when I went to make arrangements with Aro. I fished them back out of the basket before throwing in the rest of my clothes.

I turned on the water and the sound of it woke up my bladder. I relieved it on the toilet before I got in the shower and then I washed quickly, taking care as I ran the flannel over my breasts cause they were still feeling a little tender. Well that was weird; I usually didn't have aches and pains for this long. Perhaps my healing had slowed down a little since I had to put so much energy into the battles. It had really drained me, interrogating the Chiang-Shih with my mind and then holding the Fire Twins for so long. That's probably why I was so tired too, and having trouble controlling my powers.

Yep. This 'reward' of two months leave couldn't have come at a better time. A nice relaxing visit home was exactly what I needed to re-charge my batteries.

I emerged from the shower and dried quickly before dressing into my pyjamas. I towel dried my hair as best I could then decided to leave it damp. I was way too tired to mess about with drying it properly tonight.

I left the bathroom and climbed into bed where Tobias was already sat waiting for me. I settled down, curling myself around him as I rested my cheek against his cool chest. It felt so soothing and I drifted off to sleep with pleasant thoughts in my head.

…_I was back in my home forest and I was enjoying every moment of it. I was running, racing the wind, feeling as if I was part of it and part of the forest itself. I was the forest and the forest was me and I delighted in the feel of the earth beneath my feet and the trees as they whipped by me. Then I was aware of another presence and I prepared myself for my nightly torture, but it didn't come. _

_I came to a clearing where the presence was to find Hunter fishing in a small pond._

"_Hunter?" I said, with a smile. "What are you doing here? I'm happy to see you and all, but I've warned you of the dangers of invading my dreams."_

"_Me invade your dreams?" He demanded. "Try the other way around Sis." He added with a snort. "Besides, it's afternoon here. I don't know about you but I don't tend to fall asleep in the middle of the day."_

"_I'm in your dream?" I asked._

"_Yeah. And you must have pulled me in. Oh man, Jerry and Roger are gonna bug me about this. Falling asleep when fishing." He said, shaking his head sadly._

"_Shall I let you go?" I asked._

_Hunter looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he shook his head._

"_Nah. There must have been a reason you linked to me even if it was by accident. I've found that a lot of things happen for a reason, even if you don't know it at the time. Have you ever noticed that?"_

"_Yeah. Kinda." I conceded._

"_So if you called me here it must have been for a reason. So what do you think it might be?" He prompted._

_I shrugged._

"_Unless it's because I have this little bit of good news to tell you." I said as I grinned._

"_What type of good news?" Hunter asked cautiously._

"_I'm coming home!" I declared, jumping up and down in excitement._

"_No way!" Hunter exclaimed as he shot to his feet. "This is awesome! But how? Why?"_

"_It's a reward for my help in the battle. I've got two months leave to spend wherever I choose. So I'm coming home. Tobias too. And this time we can get to know each other without anything else getting in the way."_

"_This is… I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad." _

"_Yeah. You can tell them. I want to see there faces when they find out anyway and I can just read it from your mind. Although you might want to hurry up. Vamps don't sleep and Alice might get in ahead of you." I warned._

"_Maybe. But knowing Alice she'll probably know not to." Hunter pointed out._

"_Yeah."_

"_So when are you gonna be here?"_

"_I'm not exactly sure, I have to talk to Aro in the morning, but when I know the exact times I'll e-mail Mom to let her know." I promised._

"_Ok." _

"_So how's everyone after the battle? Did the civvies buy it?" I asked._

"_Well yeah for the most part. We had cleaned up a lot of the mess by the morning. We even cleared up the crash site, although I don't know what they're gonna say happened to it. I think Dad is gonna give Brady one of his cars and pretend like they bought a new one. Or Anya did when she was away with the kids." Hunter replied._

"_But she's ok right? Has she come round yet?"_

"_Not yet. But Carlisle said it's probably for the best at the moment. It'll help with the healing. Poor Twain still won't phase back. She's been up at the House this whole time guarding Anya, along with Will. Everyone's tried coaxing her, but she's adamant that she's gonna stay there until her mother wakes up."_

"_I guess the emotional turmoil is kinda stopping her from phasing back too." I said._

"_Yeah." Hunter sighed. "I guess I'd be the same if it was Mom or Dad."_

_I put my arm around him and lent my head on his shoulder in a half embrace._

"_Anya'll pull through." I promised him. "Old Pikey's a tough nut and no two-bit vamps gonna take her out."_

"_Yeah I know." Hunter said with a smile._

"_So shall I leave you wake up now?" I asked._

"_Yeah. The longer I leave it, the longer the teasing will last." He chuckled._

"_Ok. I'll leave you go now and I'll see you in a couple of days Brave Hunter."_

"_See you in a couple of days Sis." He said as he hugged me back._

_I patted his shoulder before I pulled my mind away from his… _

I retreated back to my own mind where I had a fairly restive night. I didn't really dream as such, I just had the sensation of colours and soothing sounds passing through my mind. I felt completely serene and I awoke feeling very happy in the morning.

I smiled at Tobias and gave him a great big kiss. He laughed as he kissed me back.

"Good morning." He said with a smile to match my own. "What wonderful thoughts you had all night. It was very peaceful. I felt almost lulled to sleep."

"You saw the colours?" I asked excitedly, it had been such a long time since I pulled him into my dream.

"Yes. And heard the music." Tobias replied wistfully.

"It was so tranquil." I murmured as I settled back against him. "I wish I could lie here all day, but I know I have to get up to go see Aro. Of course if I go see Aro promptly this could be us in Seattle next week."

"Yes." Tobias sighed as he brushed his fingers through the full length of my hair. "Only the two of us with no one else for miles around to disturb us or over hear. Our whole time devoted only to ourselves for as long as we see fit."

"Well no longer than a week since I'll want to spend at least some time with my family. But we could spend a whole week just us two, indulging in our passions. Kinda like a honeymoon." I mused.

"But in order for this to come about you must go speak with Aro this morning and it's already half past seven."

"It is?" I asked, sitting up quickly. "I guess I'd better go shower and make myself presentable. If I play this right we could probably be on that plane back home tonight."

"That would be truly a delight." Tobias said with a smile.

I kissed him before I got off the bed.

"Would you like me to make breakfast while you're in the shower?" Tobias asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Actually, don't make me breakfast just yet. I want a very big one this morning with all the trimmings so maybe I'll go see Aro first before I eat."

"That sounds like the best plan. I can use the time to blow dry your hair since you hate doing it yourself."

"That would be great." I said. "God, I feel like you're spoiling me." I said, suddenly welling up.

"I will always spoil you my dear." Tobias stated, standing right before me. "Have I not made that clear?"

"Over and over." I said, feeling the effect of his proximity.

I placed a kiss to his lips, and he took hold of my arms gently as he held me in place to prolong the kiss. It was very nice and very slow and I would have liked nothing more in that moment than to just collapse on the bed with him, but we'd have two whole months to do this kind of thing all the time. Right now I had to make that happen.

I pulled my lips away from his and leant my forehead against his.

_I won't be long._ I thought to him and I removed my hand from his hair where it had gone of its own accord.

_I hope not. _Tobias replied. _I know not why but it pains me greatly to be separated from you at the moment. It has nothing to do with the sexual pull between us, but I fear the thought of losing you. _

_I'm only going to the shower. I'll be just in the next room. You can come sit in there if it'll make you feel better, just behave yourself. _I said.

Tobias looked as if he seriously considered taking me up on my offer and that made me re-evaluate his anxiety, but then he shook his head.

"I will manage here." He said. "Besides, I should be here to greet any of our family if they choose to show up in the mean time."

"I won't be long." I said firmly and in that moment I knew I meant it whole heartedly because I didn't want Tobias to worry and he seemed a lot more protective of me than normal.

I realised that I'd been reading too much of his mind and all the worry I found there made me feel queasy. I had to escape to the shower then, if only to separate my sudden worry from his.

By the time I'd finished my shower I was back in my happy place and Tobias seemed to have also re-evaluated his thoughts. He smiled when I emerged from the bathroom, but it was in warm welcome, not relief. I forgot that he'd even had an anxious moment as he took my hand and guided me over to the dressing table. I glided slightly as if we were in a dance and Tobias laughed at me. I smiled as I sat down in the chair, happy that we'd soon be away from this stupid place and for two whole months we wouldn't have to give it much thought.

Tobias began the laborious task of blow-drying my hair and I revelled in the feeling of being pampered as the warm air and his cold fingers alternated against my scalp. I enjoyed the feel of the brush against my back as my hair became dry. Tobias pinned back the front of my hair so that it was still mostly down, but it gave the illusion of being tamed.

After my shower and the length of time it took to dry my hair it was now quarter to nine.

"I guess I should go talk to Aro now." I sighed.

"I should come with you." Tobias said.

"I think he just wants me to go and besides, you can start on my breakfast when I'm gone." I pointed out.

"I am feeling very anxious at present for you to leave my side and I have no idea why." He said with a frown. "I know you are in no danger at present, Aro isn't likely to try something untoward while our family is here. Yet still I feel the need to jump in front of the bullet for you. The urge to protect you has greatly increased since the battle."

"It's probably just that." I said with a shrug. "You're just battle wary. We both are. But we'll soon be back home where we can relax for two months."

"That is the most likely cause." Tobias conceded.

"Yeah." I said, giving him a quick kiss in the hope of soothing him. "I won't be long." I promised.

"You'd best not be or I will come searching." He joked, but I could sense true determination beneath his words.

I left him before his anxiety would start to drown me again. I needed to be in a stable frame of mind when I went to speak to Aro. Knowing my luck I'd end up saying something stupid that would make him change his mind. Or he might have done it already. Or maybe there wasn't any leave to begin with and he'd only said it to look good in front of the Yao.

Tobias' worry was catching and I felt a wave of nausea hit me again as I went along the corridor toward the Audience Chamber.

Barry and Santiago were standing guard as usual.

"The Master is in the menagerie." Santiago informed me.

"He said to go right on through." Barry added.

"Thanks guys." I said happily as they opened the doors for me.

As I went to step forward Santiago frowned at me in an unsettling way.

"What?" I asked.

"There's something different about you." He stated.

"Nah. I'm just the same old Essie. Maybe it's cause I got my hair back out of my face. That's different." I suggested.

"Yes. That must be it." Santiago conceded but he was still frowning when I passed through the doors.

I pushed him from my mind as I went out into the sunny menagerie where Aro was standing over by an enormous silver birdcage. There was a parrot perched on his hand as it clawed and pecked at the piece of banana he was holding.

"Good morning master Aro." I said lightly.

"Ah. Buongiorno belladonna." Aro said pleasantly.

"Buongiorno belladonna." The parrot, well, parroted.

I giggled as I stopped nearby, unsure if I was allowed to pet him or if he was likely to take my hand off.

"Buongiorno." I replied and the parrot copied me.

"He's cute." I said. "What's his name?"

"Julius Caesar." Aro replied as he reached his other hand into the cage and pulled out another bird. "And this lovely lady is Cleopatra."

I laughed at this, which was the reaction Aro had wanted.

"But unlike their namesakes these two love birds will mate for life. Is that not extraordinary? Throughout the animal kingdom there are many examples of animals with this mentality, but then you get those like his majesty over there," he said, nodding at a lion enjoying the morning sun, "who likes to keep a harem of mates. Does that not make you wonder?"

"Well, I've never given it much thought really. Why are you wondering about this now?" I asked, feeling that I could since Aro seemed to be in a casual mood this morning.

"I was merely thinking aloud when I had an extra pair of ears." Aro said as he placed first Cleopatra and then Julius Caesar back into the cage.

"Did you know the real Caesar?" I asked.

"Yes. We had to entertain him once. He was, as intriguing as a human can be." Aro said carefully.

"Would you have turned him into a vampire?" I asked.

"No. He had too much of the conquerors lust about him. Had we bestowed the gift upon him he would have used his new form to enslave the entire world. Since he managed this fairly well while still a mortal man then you can only shudder to think what would have happened had he been immortal."

"Well he wouldn't have been stabbed all those times for a start." I stated.

"That is true." Aro said as he closed the door of the cage. "Now you know why I've called you here this morning?"

"To make arrangements for me and Tobias to go visit Forks for two months." I stated as I became focused on the lion.

"Yes." Aro replied.

The lion was, was he trying to mesmerise me? I could hear the beating of his pulse and oh how I longed to silence it.

"Essie?" Aro said sharply.

"What?" I asked distractedly, blinking for a moment until I realised who I was with.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked me, looking a little worried. "For you seemed to go into a daze for a moment there."

"Sorry master." I murmured. "But the blood of that lion calls to me and suddenly I'm thirsty."

"I thought I heard mention that you and Tobias stopped off to hunt on your way back here." Aro remarked.

"We did. But I'm really hungry now." I said, staring at the lion and picking out the best place to bite to get the blood to flow the fastest.

"I've never liked that particular lion." Aro said sourly. "He seems too arrogant for my tastes. If you really wish to partake in his blood that much then go right ahead and enjoy."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. The door to the cage is this way." Aro said before leading the way.

I felt the thrill of the hunt wash through me and Miss Vampire surfaced as Aro opened the door for me. I was surprised at my own speed as I pinned the snoozing lion to the floor and before he even thought of fighting back I had my mouth locked to his artery and I enjoyed the blood that flowed into me. It was the best I'd tasted for a long while. I stood after I'd finished, licking the stray blood from around my lips and revelling in the feel of the sun on my diamond skin.

"Most magnificent indeed." Aro whispered as he gazed at me through the wire of the cage. "I should like to witness you hunt in this way again."

"You've seen me take down pray before." I pointed out as I exited the cage before he got any ideas.

"Yes. But you have always shown more restraint before. This time you did not hold back and the beast had no time to react before he was dead. No wonder you defeated so many of our foe." Aro stated, intrigued.

"I wasn't trying to beat a record or anything, I was just fighting for my life." I explained. "Unlike you full vamps, I can't afford to lose a limb or even get bit. That makes you fight just that little bit harder I guess."

"That would make sense." Aro agreed. "Not that it's pleasant losing a limb or being bitten for us full vampires, but as you rightly pointed out, it is less of permanent situation."

I nodded in agreement, but I wasn't sure how to continue, gratitude was always a good thing to fall back on.

"Thank you for the lion blood." I said with a bow of my head.

"Essie, you helped us a lot during the Fire Twin uprising. Helping us defeat our foe then stopping the battle from escalating. I know you warned Jane not to burn Yao Tang and that you told the Children of the Moon not to attack the Yao women. You stopped an already precarious situation from turning into a misunderstanding of gigantic proportions. Luckily the Yao leaders are men of reason, but they do expect a little compensation, especially for the death of Yao Mae."

"Who?" I asked since I didn't really know any of their names apart from the leader Tang.

"The one who killed Tabetha. I am hoping that the fact she had set Tabetha alight and in doing so contributed to her own death will be enough to stop them asking for the use of Jane." _In truth I am encouraging Jane to be as uncooperative as politely possible with the Yao in the hope that her personality will dull their want of her. The problem is I cannot see a way in which to stop them wanting you. You are too much of an asset for them to ignore due to personality. Which is part of the reason I am sending you on leave. The other part is that you truly deserve a rest and if it hadn't been for your honesty Volterra would be in ruins now._

_I wouldn't have allowed you to sit here not knowing you were under attack. I couldn't have squared that with myself later. It would have been wrong. _I stated. "So when do I get to visit home?"

"Your flight is booked for midnight. It was the earliest we could manage at such short notice with five seats available in first class." Aro said apologetically.

"For the chance to get home earlier I would have flown coach." I said with a laugh.

"I know, but I thought you should start your leave in comfort. I am told that such long flights can be bothersome for humans and the luxury of first class can help lessen the strain."

"That's very true." I said with a smile.

"And I have booked a flight for Mal, Maggie and Brendan to Ireland. Their flight leaves half an hour before yours so you can travel to the airport together. Go and inform everyone that you are to gather in the garage at two this afternoon where you will then be transported to the airport."

"I will." I said.

"Yes. Now you will return two months from tomorrow's date. You will be back in Volterra on the twenty-first of September. The return flights are included in the package you will receive this evening. I have tried to arrange it so you can have as much time in Forks as you can, so please do not do something so foolish as to miss your flight so that you may spend more time there." Aro said in clear warning.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said sincerely.

"Good. I shan't detain you longer. I'm sure you have packing and such to do." Aro said dismissively as he moved on to the monkey cage.

"Yeah." I replied but Aro didn't really take any notice.

I left the menagerie feeling a lot better now I was more certain that we really were going home. I felt light as air. As I passed Barry and Santiago, I got a flash from the latter's mind that something about me was still bugging him but he couldn't put his finger on it. I decided to ignore confused Volturi vampires because for two whole months I wouldn't have to spare them a thought. I was going home.

I was buzzing with joy by the time I reached my room and the smell of breakfast was thick in the air as I entered. I sniffed indulgently before I let out my breath with a sigh.

"I'm really gonna enjoy that." I said with certainty.

"You're back." Tobias said, his voice barely concealing his relief. He ghosted to me and kissed my hand, holding the hot dripping spatula away from me. "Is Aro keeping to his word?"

"Yeah. And there's more to it than just a reward, but I'll tell you about that on the flight." I promised him. "How longs breakfast gonna be?"

"About five minuets." Tobias replied.

"Ok. Well that gives me enough time for a wee." I said, before ghosting into the bathroom before he could pass comment.

He reckoned that I'd used the bathroom way more than usual the day before, but I thought he was just taking more note than usual. I mean, I didn't usually announce my trips to the throne other than when I was really desperate and I'd drunk a hell of a lot of water and fruit juice yesterday I was surprised I didn't slosh when I walked.

When I came out of the toilet a few minuets later, having dumped my robes in the basket with great relish, it was to find Harry sat at the table with a plate in front of him. The smell of the breakfast made my stomach rumble and I knew I had to feed it. I ghosted up behind Harry and grabbed something hot and squishy from his plate. I stuffed it in my mouth as I sat down and revelled in the taste.

"Hey!" Harry complained.

"Sorry. I'm really famished." I said, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

"Ok. But since when do you like mushrooms?" He demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what you took off my plate. I thought you didn't like them." He said with a frown.

I shrugged.

"Well I guess Tobias never cooked me any since I don't like them. Maybe I like his mushrooms. Besides, peoples' taste-buds change as they get older." I said in an authoritive voice.

"Yeah. I think I read that somewhere." He said with a shrug as Tobias placed my plate in front of me.

"Would you care to try some mushrooms?" He asked. "There are some left in the pan."

"Why not." I said. "I'm that hungry anyway. Chuck 'em on."

Tobias nodded his head before he went to grab one of his pans. I didn't wait for him to return as I picked up my fork and skewered a sausage. I ate it in three bites and I found that both Harry and Tobias were grinning at me.

"I'm really that hungry." I stated with my mouth full.

"Yeah. You getting that Quileute appetite back Ess?" Harry asked.

"Yep." I replied as I began shovelling the scrambled egg into my mouth.

I gave the mushrooms a try and was surprised that I really enjoyed them because I'd never liked them before. Soon my plate was empty and I was feeling full.

"That was delicious." I declared. "But now I'm too stuffed to move."

"You rest a while." Tobias said, kissing my forehead lightly before he picked up my empty plate. "I'll clean the dishes and then you can help me pack."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me." I mused.

"So when are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Two this afternoon." Alice said as she and Jasper entered. "Our flight's not until midnight but we have to get to Rome and go through security and such. But we'll soon be home."

"I can't wait." Harry and I said in unison and we both laughed.

"Hey Tobias, I'll help with the dishes since Essie here is incapacitated for the moment." Harry declared as he grinned at me.

I scowled in return and vowed to get him back when I wasn't feeling so full.

"I would be glad of the help Harry but you must wipe them in exactly the way I show you to ensure they remain shined and to my expectation for longer." Tobias said barely containing his smile.

"Seriously?" Harry gasped.

"He's pulling your leg Har. Just make sure they're dry is all." I said, figuring that maybe revenge was better served cold.

Tobias tutted and rolled his eyes. "Did you have to spoil my fun, dearest?"

"I got to rein you in when you're getting out of control." I said with a grin.

"Of course." He said and kissed my cheek.

I beamed, just enjoying being amongst the comforting minds of my family and there were enough of them here now to drown out the minds of the Volturi.

As Harry got up to help Tobias with the dishes Alice and Jasper sat down at the table with me.

"I like being around you at the moment." Jasper said with a smile. "Your euphoria at the thought of going home is very comforting and drowns out the misery of the others here."

"You can't believe how happy I am at the thought of getting away from this place for two months. Add on top of that the fact that I'll be spending it at home…" I trailed off happily.

"I think I can hazard a guess." Jasper stated.

"You are looking much better now you're going home." Alice said as she placed her hand on mine. "We're going to have to set aside some girl time."

"Yeah. Maybe we could all do a spa day, treat Nikki since she's been running around looking after six boys on her own for the last couple of days while their father's been gallivanting abroad." I said, raising my voice purposely.

"Hey!" Harry complained, but I ignored him.

"I mean it would be nice for her right now wouldn't it? And maybe Susie could visit for a week or two from Hawaii. We could have a real good time all of us together again like at Christmas." I said, feeling happy that I had another activity to add to my list.

"Sounds wonderful." Alice agreed. "Maybe we could throw the boys out for the day and create a spa in the House." She continued suddenly in planning mode and I sat back and absorbed her words as she planned aloud. I felt content and, well euphoric.

At twelve the others went to gather their belongings while Tobias and I packed. Not that I had much I wanted to take with me but I thought we should at least have some toiletries and a few changes of clothes for the look of things. I also packed the box Rose and Em had bought me one Christmas. I'd forgot it when packing for the battle, but since I wouldn't be here for two months I didn't want to leave it here for prying Volturi eyes.

At two o'clock we were all down in the garage waiting for our lift. Jane entered and smiled at us.

"Good afternoon, I am your driver for this afternoon." She said happily. "You will find a range of beverages and food inside along with your relevant tickets and itinerary."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I was practicing my tourist guide voice. Heidi was sadly lost in the battle and I will have to give the tours until a new lure has been chosen. Did I sound convincing?"

"Very convincing." I agreed.

"Thank you." Jane said with a bow. "Now if you would all care to step inside." She added and she opened the back door of the sleek black limo and gestured inside.

The others were a bit wary, so I climbed in first and they all followed my lead. Jasper was the last to enter and I guessed it was because he didn't really trust Jane and he was the best fighter out of us.

Jane shut the door and a few seconds later the engine began. I felt a roll of nerves in my stomach as Jane pulled away. I couldn't wait to get home and the whole two months stretched before me.

* * *

**The song that was going through Essie's mind was 'Beneath a Moonless Sky', which is from the 'Phantom of the Opera' sequel 'Love Never Dies', there may be a clue in the lyrics ;)**

'**Phantom of the Opera' and 'Love Never Dies' are the property of 'The Really Useful Group Ltd.' **

**Thank you fro reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This is dedicated as always to my two reviewers Noble and Fadewind**

* * *

I arrived in Seattle and I really didn't feel too good. The trans-Atlantic flight was supposed to be a sleeper, but we hit a lot of turbulence and I didn't want to go to sleep in case we crash landed or something and I had to be alert for evacuation. Knowing how deep I could go under sometimes I thought it was better if I just stayed awake. So I chatted with Tobias for the whole nine hours while Harry snored his head off.

I tried not to drink too much on the plane either since it seemed to make me want the toilet a lot. On the other hand I felt extremely thirsty and I wanted something to remove the awful metallic taste from my mouth. I don't know how many glasses of orange juice I drank on the plane, but I was glad I wasn't the one footing the bill. Although I did have the complimentary orange juice rather than champagne that the vamps should have had, so that was at least three glasses that didn't need paying for. Four if you included mine. With that in mind I didn't feel so guilty, or that I was somehow indebting myself to Aro.

When we arrived at New York a mix up at the tower meant we had to circle for twenty minuets before we could land. This meant we landed at half three local time rather than ten past three. I was really worried whether we'd have enough time to go through passport control, and make it all the way over to the other terminal before the flight was due to leave.

We just made it with five minuets to spare and by ten past four New York time we were climbing back into the air. This flight was a little steadier and I found myself drifting to sleep, but every little sound kept waking me up. It was annoying because I was very tired and I wanted to sleep but I just couldn't.

I could feel my temper rising as I fell into a right old funk and I wondered if there was a risk of me fursploding right there on the plane. I calmed myself knowing that I couldn't do that. I would put too many people at risk from exposure. Tobias held my hand the entire time and at least I could draw a little calm from his presence. I was growing impatient now. I just wanted to be back in Forks and away from all this travel. I couldn't remember my previous journey being this tedious.

I gave a sigh of relief when the plane bumped down on the runway at SEATAC. Soon this journey would be over and I wouldn't have to think of planes for a whole two months. I was impatient for the plane to park properly and for the cabin crew to open the door. I was glad our row was the first to be released.

I walked across the air bridge feeling a little light headed and I was nauseous again. The flight had really taken it out of me and I was dreading having to get back on one. I'm sure my ears had popped and now there was slight pain in my left ear. I wiggled my pinkie in it, but it didn't help.

I felt worried as we queued for our luggage. They must have taken ours off last and I had visions of it still being in New York and it would take forever for them to get to us. But luckily they showed up and I grabbed my own case quickly, probably moving a little faster than a human should be able to. But in that moment I didn't really care, I wanted to be back home and as far from Volterra as I could get.

Boy was I glad when I emerged from the gate to find Hunter, Nessie and Jake waiting for us. It really brightened me up and I felt the fatigue lift from me in that instant.

"Mom, Dad." I said happily as I hugged them. "Hunter. It's so good to see you."

"So you really have got two months here?" Renesmee asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah. Two whole months starting today." I declared.

"This is…" Renesmee hugged me even tighter.

"I know." I replied, fighting back the tears.

"Mom didn't believe me 'til she got your e-mail." Hunter said as he hugged me too. "You don't mind us coming down do you? Only I thought it'd get your vacation started quicker. Plus I get an excuse to come to Seattle."

I laughed as I put my arm around my little brother, who was almost taller than me now.

"You guys must have been up early." I observed, when I realized that it was only ten to eight in the morning here.

In Volterra it was nearly five in the afternoon, but I hadn't really slept since half-seven yesterday morning so who knew what time my body was keeping right now. All I was sure of was that I was very tired but also very, very hungry because the food on the plane hadn't looked very appetising. Although that didn't stop Harry wolfing down his own food and mine, when he wasn't sleeping. I felt irrationally angry with Harry in that moment because he'd managed to eat and sleep when I hadn't.

"Yep. Up before the dawn." Jake replied. "We were thinking of grabbing some breakfast here in Seattle before a long ride back."

"That sounds great." I said with a smile, happy to be getting rid of one of my problems.

"If you're going to take a while perhaps Jasper and I will run home, although we'd appreciate it if you took our bags with you." Alice piped in.

"Oh. Yeah, that's not a problem." Renesmee replied. "Let's take the stuff back to the car and take it from there."

The car turned out to be my old Escalade and I felt a moment of nostalgia as I ran my hand along the top.

"Hello old girl." I said as I tapped her roof. "Long time no see."

"Do you want to leave the touching reunion for when we're not in public?" Harry joked.

I sighed and pulled away from the car.

"Gee Har, you really know how to ruin a moment." I said in a faux forlorn voice before I grinned at him then climbed into the back.

Tobias and I grabbed the back two seats while Harry and Hunter took the ones just in front, turning so they could talk to us over the backs of their chairs. Alice and Jasper took the seats just behind the driver while Jake and Renesmee took the front seats. Although Alice and Jasper were going to run home, they'd have a lift into Seattle first since it was easier to slip off into the trees from there, than it would be from the airport. Sometimes tight security could make getting around at super speed difficult.

Our luggage went in the little bit of aisle for the time being and then we'd dump them on the middle seats when Jasper and Alice left us.

Jake found a multi story to park in. The first thing we did was say goodbye to Harry, Jasper and Alice as we parted with them. Harry had decided to run back in wolf form since it meant he could get back to Nikki sooner because he was anxious to be back at her side now that he was only a few hundred miles from her. Tobias was a little torn, he very much would have preferred to have run with them and get back quicker, but he didn't want to leave my side either.

I would have liked to have run too, but I also wanted to spend time with my family, it wasn't often I got to do this and I really was famished. Something to eat was exactly what I wanted. Besides, I wasn't sure I had the energy to make it as far as Forks right now. I felt like I could sleep for a week. After I had a big meal of course.

With it being only eight o'clock in the morning everywhere was only serving breakfast, which was a shame because I had a hankering for some fries. I made do with some hash browns on the side of my big breakfast and tucked in gladly, knowing that I could have fries later.

We strolled around the waking city afterwards, and it was a nice cool day beneath the blanket of clouds. I enjoyed just strolling hand in hand with Tobias with my brother and parents nearby as I gorged on chocolate ice cream from a small stall determined to make some money from early morning tourists.

It was ten by the time we reached the car and on considering the couple of hours journey we had ahead of us I found a bathroom because I could already feel a warning from my bladder. Renesmee used the bathroom too and ordered Hunter to use the Men's, and he did so with bad grace.

We were on the road by half ten and Jake seemed to be taking it slower than usual, maybe it was because for once he didn't have to get anywhere fast. This was simply a nice quiet drive home. I took comfort in the scents and minds of my family, I would hold this car journey in my mind for future reference to remind me what I can have again.

My metabolism must have been working overtime or something. By twelve I was starving again and since two others in the car were active shapeshifters the vote was swayed to stop off for lunch at a roadside diner. I had a nice thick juicy steak cooked to rare perfection with the chunky fries and salad on the side. I refused any dressings or sauces since I didn't particularly like the scent of them.

I wolfed down my food, and Tobias' as well to hide the fact that he wasn't eating and the weird thing was I thought I could probably eat more. A lot more.

It was time to relieve my bladder again before we hit the road and this time it was non-stop to La Push. To my surprise Jake said that Tobias could cross for just this once since it was a special occasion, but it was only for the day.

I really didn't mind. I was actually excited about being able to show Tobias the Res and all the little places I never could before, other than in my head. I smiled happily for the rest of the journey as we all sung along badly to Jake's Metal collection.

I actually felt a little shy as I led Tobias into my little red house. It was the first time I'd ever brought him here and that made me feel a little like a teen again. I gave him the brief tour, ending with my room that was just bare now apart from a narrow bed that Max had bought and my old wardrobe.

_This was your room. _Tobias stated as he strolled around it, pausing at the window before turning to me. _I remember you brought me here once in spirit form. It seems strange to stand here now in the flesh. I never thought Jake would allow me to cross the border let alone his threshold. _

_Well you are more or less his son-in-law now so he can't exactly exclude you any more. We've been together for fifteen years; I think that's given him enough time to finally accept it. _I joked.

_Yes, but I am still a vampire._ He said pointedly.

_So's my Mom. _I pointed out as I sat down on the edge of the bed. _And you're not likely to go on a bloodthirsty rampage right now, are you?_

_I believe you would totally kick my ass if I did. _He mused as he came to sit next to me.

"You bet'cha." I whispered before I kissed his lips.

"I believe you fully." He whispered back, his lips brushing mine as he spoke and I giggled before I leant in to deepen the kiss.

There was a knock at the door.

"Essie, you in there?" Hunter called.

I laughed as I pulled away from Tobias.

"Yeah." I called back.

"Didn't want to disturb you but Tina heard you're back and came over to see you. Can we come hang?" He asked, clearly craving my company but using Tina as his excuse. It was so cute.

"Of course." I said, but then I had a better idea. "But not in here…" I said, crossing to the door just as Hunter was coming in.

We bumped foreheads and it hurt like hell, but it was the funny type of hurt and I tried to laugh off the pain.

"Gee Bro, you got a real hard head there." I said, rubbing my head.

"Yeah. You too Sis." He laughed rubbing at his own head.

"Essie!" Tina squealed and suddenly her arms were around me in a tight hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Teen." I said, tapping her back. "You been growing again?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just won't stop. Have you got any clothes you can lend me?"

"Well they're about fifteen years out of date but you can see what I have up at the House." I offered.

"Oooh retro chic!" She declared with a grin, then she turned her head on the side as she regarded me thoughtfully for a moment. "There's something different about you." She stated.

"Yeah. That's cause this time I'm here as plain old Essie and not the 'Volturi ambassador'. Plus I'm more relaxed since there's not the threat of imminent invasion hanging over our heads." I replied.

"That could be it." Tina conceded.

"Anyway, enough of the chit-chat here. Let's go show Tobias the garage. I mean your club house." I said quickly to get the conversation away from something that was worrying me.

"Sure." They both agreed.

They turned and left ahead of us.

I turned to Tobias who was looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. But are you?" He asked, ghosting to my side and laying gentle fingers to my forehead.

"Yes Tobias." I said with a sigh. "Please don't go freaking out on me now. I only bumped my head. I've hit it harder than that before now. I'm not gonna drop down dead just through butting heads with my little brother. Even if his skull did feel as hard as a dome-head's."

"I…I apologise for this over reaction. I know not what came over me. I am feeling very, very protective of you right now. More so than usual and I have no reason to here in the bosom of your family. This is the place you are less likely to face danger." He said as he frowned in confusion.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm feeling a little clingy myself." I admitted. "Shall we just put it down to after effects of the battle which we'll over come in a day or two once we've settled here?" I suggested.

"Yes." Tobias agreed looking a little relieved by my suggestion, and my confession.

"Good." I said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Now come on. I wanna show you my garage." I said excitedly as I pulled him though the passage. "Hunter and Tina haven't done much to it so it's more or less the same as it was when me and mine done it up. Bad paint job and all."

"I am anxious to see." Tobias replied as I pulled him around the side of the house. "I have always wished to ever since you first mentioned it."

"Then you're in for a treat Fang Boy." I said, stopping him at the door before I pushed it open.

I entered before Tobias since I wanted to see his face, and he looked impressed and also a little soppy. It was kind of like the expression he had when he was talking about my 'ickle baby booties' up at the House.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"It's magnificent." Tobias declared. "How old were you when you created this little haven?"

"Well Jake started letting us use it when we were ten. But the plasterboards we put up when we were twelve and we painted with little scraps we could get off people by bugging them. The furniture was all recovered from being put out for the trash."

"Very environmentally friendly." Tobias stated in an impressed voice.

"We all have to do our bit." I said with a grin.

"Ess, I just thought of something I meant to ask you but I forgot last time." Hunter stated.

"What's up?" I asked, just about remembering that he and Tina was here too.

"What caused that big dent?" He said, pointing into the corner where the spider web still sprawled across the wall and the crack ran up to the ceiling.

"My head." I stated.

They all looked at me as if they didn't quite believe.

"Ok. So maybe it was me and Harry fighting too." I said and I grinned as I remembered our little wrestling matches. "We used to do that a lot until, well, it would almost lead to more. And I think that might have been one of the last times we scrapped. We were just mucking about and it was the first time he'd over powered me, but as he leant close he smelled Tobias on me."

"Were you secret lovers?" Tina asked her eyes alight with inquiry.

"I thought you read my journal." I said, turning to her.

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to realise it's very sketchy." She stated. "It's not a true record of your secret thoughts, more like a record of the things you did. And there's not even a full record of that. You might add the odd thought or feeling, but nothing really juicy. For all I know Tobias could have been your secret lover at the time."

"He wasn't. Although I had tried to seduce him that day." I said with a grin.

"Really?" Tina asked intrigued.

"Sort of." I conceded. "I was trying to get info out of him so I decided to lay on the sugar, although I wasn't very good at it."

"I would beg to differ." Tobias countered. "I was entranced by your warm embrace and if Marlin had not stopped me I would have revealed all our secrets then and there."

"What secrets?" Tina asked.

"At that point it was mainly that Tobias and the rest of the Hannigans knew I was a crazy mixed up kid." I explained.

"Why couldn't you just say you knew?" Hunter asked.

"Err… Because Jake told him not to." I said. "It was part of the new treaty since the Hannigans weren't the Cullens."

"Wait. Dad only agreed to let you move into the House provided you didn't tell my sister you knew what she was?" Hunter asked Tobias, incredulous.

"Jake was kinda over protective of me and I didn't help matters by being all contrary all the time. If someone told me not to do something I would ten times over just to prove to them that I could." I explained in Jake's defence.

"Wow. I'm glad he's a lot more laid back with me." Hunter observed.

"I guess it's down to him knowing more or less how you'll turn out and the fact that you're not going to a school full of vamps. Not to mention the fact that you seem to actually listen to him." I added the latter with a snort.

"That could have a lot to do with it." Hunter said with a chuckle. "Did you find it difficult not to tell?" Hunter directed at Tobias.

"I found it very difficult. Many a time I found myself about to slip up, especially when Essie would accidentally project her mind to me or she would do something that was more akin to her vampire side than her wolf side."

"How did you finally find out?" Tina asked. "Cause that wasn't in the journal."

"Just after I started phasing my powers increased ten fold." I said, although I expected them to already know this through their own experience.

"They did?" Hunter and Tina asked together.

"Yeah. Hasn't yours?" I replied, frowning.

"Not that we've noticed." Tina stated.

"Oh. Well anyway, my powers were all over the place. I only had to shake hands with someone to lock on to their thoughts and to look them in the eye…" I shuddered. "So this one day we were playing dodge ball and first of all I high-fived Tobias and Marlin and got a little flutter of their minds. Then a little later on when we were up on the bleachers we were joking about and Tobias brushed my arm and I reacted like I usually did, only this time I caught his thought. That he knew about me but couldn't tell me. So I confronted him about it."

"Ah yes, our little jaunt into the forest sans chaperone." Tobias mused.

Tina and Hunter gave him confused looks and I giggled.

"I was being all formal at him because I just wanted to at the time. I was in a slightly teasing mood on account of being pissed that I'd been tripping over myself all those weeks and also a little nervous to finally be getting to the truth." I explained as best I could.

"We spoke for a long while that afternoon and it was the first of many such instances where we shared in confidence." Tobias said fondly.

"It sure was. It was kinda weird that I could confess things to you even before you were my imprint."

"How much stranger was it that I should confess all to a slip of a girl?" Tobias asked fondly as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

We smiled at each other and our lips brushed before I remembered we had company. I pulled away and felt much cheeks burn.

"Why Miss Esther I have not seen you blush so beautifully in a long while." Tobias teased as he ran his fingers along my cheeks.

"Cut it out Fang Boy." I giggled.

"Fang Boy?" Hunter asked with a snort.

"Miss Esther?" Tina said in similar tones.

"Pet names." Tobias and I said in wistful unison, but we were playing with them now.

"That's cute." Tina observed, as Hunter looked a little disgusted. "Oh like you haven't got a pet name for your Portia-cat." Tina teased.

"I never called her that!" Hunter raged. "And I don't like her anymore." He added sullenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she was lying to me all that time." He said as he folded his arms a little grumpy.

"At my request." I reminded him since I didn't want to be the cause of his unhappiness, even if Portia was six years older than him.

"I thought she was one of us, but all along she was a grown up." Hunter said sourly.

"He's just annoyed that he didn't imprint on her." Tina explained.

Hunter gave her a betrayed look.

"But how can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because I've seen her since I started phasing." He murmured.

"Did you look her in the eyes?" I asked.

"No." He replied moodily.

"Then you can't know for sure. I didn't imprint on Tobias until a while after I first started phasing because I was afraid to look anyone in the eyes." I informed them.

"Did you really get pulled into their minds that easily?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. At the start I had to really concentrate on my shield to insure it stayed in place. Haven't either of you had that problem?" I asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Well I guess it was just me then." I said, feeling a little alone.

"Actually Ess, me and Tina were talking after you were last here and we think you're more powerful than we are." Hunter said.

"Way more powerful." Tina added. "We can read other people's minds but not like you can."

"And we read wolves and vamps better, but you can do it to everyone." Hunter stated.

"And I tried dream walking on Mom the other day and nothing." Tina said. "And I know she was having dream, but I just couldn't get in to it."

"You're the only person we've ever been able to invade and I reckon it's because you're our pack sister." Hunter stated.

"And because you made the connection to us. I don't think we could have really created the path if you hadn't already done it for us." Tina added.

"And we tried that astral projection thing." Hunter admitted.

"It worked to a point but we couldn't become visible or even pick stuff up." Tina supplied.

"I blew over that pile of paper." Hunter interjected.

"You know your mom did it when she opened the door." Tina said with a sigh.

"I guess." Hunter said a little dejectedly.

"It may strengthen over time." I suggested. "I only came about my powers accidentally. I didn't push it, so maybe that's why you're having trouble."

"Could be." Tina conceded.

"And don't forget I didn't start phasing until I was sixteen, very nearly seventeen. Maybe all the dream walking and astral projecting and such will be stronger then." I pointed out.

"Do you believe that?" Tina asked.

I shrugged.

"I grew up not knowing half there was to know about me. I mean, I could have had the ability to snoop in people's dreams a lot earlier than I realised, or it may have been that's when it solidified and I gained my full powers. I really can't help you since I tried to deny a lot of myself for a very long time." I said sadly.

They both nodded.

I yawned as I felt suddenly drained.

"Do you know if we're supposed to stay here tonight or up at the House?" I asked.

Hunter shrugged.

"Let's go ask. I'm really tired now Tobias." I said, my voice denoting every inch of tiredness I felt.

"Very well." He replied and rose to his feet as I did.

"I'll see you again soon." I promised them. "I've got two whole months for us to do a hell of a lot of stuff in. But right now I need to catch up on the sleep I've missed for the last two days."

They both nodded and said their goodbyes before we retreated to the house.

"Mom?" I called as I went through the door.

"In the kitchen." She called back.

I entered the kitchen and she busy at the stove.

"Mom. I'm tired and I just want to crash." I said, my voice almost breaking into a whine. "Am I supposed to be sleeping here or up at the House?"

"Up at the House." Mom said, turning to me and looking at me in concern. "Bad flight?"

"Yeah. There was turbulence and I couldn't get to sleep." I explained.

"Ok. Well you head on up there. I'll bring this up for you tomorrow." She said about the food she was preparing.

"What is it?" I asked as I sniffed at the pots.

"Nothing fancy. Just chicken and rice." She replied.

"How longs it got left to cook?" I asked.

"About five minuets." She hazarded.

"I think I can last that long. I'll stay for dinner then head to the House?" I said, although it turned into a question at the end.

"If that's what you want to do."

I nodded as I sat by the table and I indicated for Tobias to sit. I felt a little shiver run down my spine when I noticed that there was a new chair where Billy's space used to be.

"Did he suffer?" I asked, looking at the chair.

Nessie looked at me for a moment to figure out what I was talking about and her eyes drifted to the new chair.

"Not as much as some." She said. "He wasn't feeling well for a while, but it wasn't anything to be worried about. Then one night he went to sleep and never woke up. It hit Hunter hardest. They'd been as thick as thieves for a very long time and it was the first death he'd had to deal with."

I nodded my head solemnly.

"I wish I could have been here for him." I said sadly.

"You were doing your best to protect me in Volterra." Hunter said, as he sat next to me and placed his hand on mine. "Even if I didn't know it at the time."

"Sorry about that." I whispered. "I should never have asked Mom to make you forget."

"I don't know. I probably would have suffered more knowing my sister was in Volterra having to do god knows what. I've actually been so worried about you since I found out you exist. You wouldn't believe." He admitted despite himself.

"You shouldn't worry about me." I said, worrying myself because this was what I'd wanted to avoid. "I'm perfectly safe in Volterra. I'm too much of an asset for Aro."

"But you're my big sister and I can't help but worry." He said intensely. "I feel like ripping those bastards to pieces for forcing us apart all these years."

"Hunter!" Renesmee said in warning tones.

"I'm sorry Mom, but they are." Hunter said looking up at her.

"That may be so, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't use such language at the table." She chastised. "Besides, you should go wash up. Food is nearly ready."

"Ok Mom." Hunter said dejectedly before he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

"That goes for you too young lady." She directed at me.

"Yes Mom." I said with a chuckle as I rose to my own feet and followed Hunter to the bathroom.

I flicked my wet hands at him with a chuckle as he complained and flicked water back. I laughed and dried my hands before I socked him on the arm and returned to the kitchen where Renesmee was serving the food.

I sat in my chair next Tobias and took his hand and we smiled at each other.

"Not funny." Hunter stated as he sat down opposite me.

"Well this is what I'm like bro. Get used to it." I said with a grin.

Hunter rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Foods up." Nessie stated as she slid the plates on to the table.

The front door opened and closed and Jake entered the kitchen.

"Just in time." Nessie stated, and she placed his plate in front of him as he sat. She kissed his cheek before she took her own seat.

We all began to eat, and the boiled rice and chicken was just what I wanted in that moment. I ate it quickly and would have had seconds if it was available, but I also wanted sleep.

"That was great Mom, but I really should get my sleep now." I stated.

"I know." Renesmee responded. "Come give your old Mom a hug and then you can go." She added as she held out her arms.

I went around the table and hugged her. Then we all said our goodbyes before Tobias and I left in the Escalade. Jake had given us the keys although it was a little laughable since technically it was my car.

That aside Tobias and I drove up to the House and my family were all outside to greet us. The Hannigans were there too and despite my exhaustion I felt elated to know that there were so many people in this world who cared about us. That was comforting enough to get me through another twenty years in Volterra. No, I wouldn't think of that place while I was here.

After some brief greetings and an explanation of what the flight had been like for me, Tobias and I finally retreated to our room. I had a quick shower; I just had to. I had to get rid of the feeling of travel dust before I settled for the night.

Finally I was ready for bed after I made Tobias shower too. He settled on the bed and I curled around him, revelling in his cool. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke the next morning it took me a few seconds to realise where I was, and when I did I all but jumped out of bed.

"We're here!" I sang, jumping up and down in excitement. "We're here and for the next two months I don't have to spare a single thought for that place."

"Neither do I." Tobias stated, joining in my enthusiasm as he pulled me back down onto the bed and we kissed for a while.

Eventually I had to push him away.

"I need the bathroom." I said, "And we should think about getting up."

"Why?" He asked. "Are we not on vacation?"

"Yeah. But we can have lazy mornings in Seattle." I reminded him.

"I look forward to it." He growled, pressing his lips to mine one last time before he allowed me to rise from the bed.

We smiled at each other as I made my way to the bathroom. After relieving my bladder I hunted in the boxes for some clothes since I'd rather wear these than anything I'd brought from Volterra.

"We will have to arrange your things into this room." Tobias observed. "It will make things easier for you to find."

"Let's put that on our to-do list. I think our first day of vacation should be relaxing and getting to know our families once more." I stated.

"I like that idea." Tobias agreed.

"Good." I stated and kissed him on the cheek before I ghosted into the bathroom once more to shower and dress.

By the time I emerged Tobias had dressed for the day and straightened out the room. We smiled at each other and without a word we descended the stairs together to go catch up with our families.

Since it kind of combined both our families in one we found Layla and Masen first. Layla was really excited to see us and she was hyper for the first half hour, but then she managed to calm down. We spent the first part of the morning sitting out on the grass in the back-yard swapping stories of what we'd done in our time apart. It seemed the Hannigans had been everywhere, apart from China of course.

Alice had come to join us too, although it was more to get her visions confirmed than anything else, and I really didn't mind that. I just liked having her company.

It was nearing eleven and we'd been talking for a long while when Esme came out of the house. I looked up at her with a smile.

"Essie, I have something to show you." She said.

I got up off the grass and followed her into the house. On one of the low tables in front of a sofa were a lot albums.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Knowing that you were stuck in Volterra for a while and that you would hate the fact you missed out on Hunter's upbringing I thought I'd collect all the photos together for you." She said.

"Really?" I gasped, feeling happy as I sat down on the sofa.

"Yes." She replied, sitting next to me and handing me an album. "Begin with this one."

I opened it and the first picture was of me holding a newborn Hunter. I smiled at the picture, feeling a little gooey as I traced around both of us with my finger. I looked up at Esme and smiled in silent thanks as I turned the page to the next photo. All the ones in this album were of Hunter before he was one so I was in a lot of them.

The next one was of Hunter after I'd gone to Volterra. He wasn't such a smiley baby at this point and I felt sad. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok.

A few pages in and there was an eighteen-month Hunter kneeling next to a baby basket that contained Tina. He had his finger in her little fist and he was smiling at the camera. The rest of the photos nearly always contained the both of them and I realised that Hunter had grown up with a sister. Sort of. I smiled as I looked at a photo of Tina clinging to Hunter's back as he looked at the camera in mock annoyance. They'd grown up as real siblings and I kinda wished I'd been there, but given the age gap I would have been more like a cool aunt rather than a sister anyway.

I felt a shiver through me and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, suddenly at my side.

"I… Need… To go hunt?" I said in confusion. "I need to go hunt." I repeated. "Like soon. I'm really hungry and if I'm heading down to the Res tomorrow I really should go hunt just in case."

"Of course. We will go this afternoon, although we will have to use the local forest for now." Tobias stated.

"Yeah I know." I said distractedly. "But why am I hungry again so soon?"

"You exerted your powers a great deal during the battle. It is likely that your body needs time to re-charge. Since your body can only handle so much blood at a time it will take a few feedings before you are back to normal."

"Maybe." I said, unsure. "But I also had a lion in the menagerie before we left. Aro let me because he thought the lion was too arrogant. I thought it was just seeing the lion and I couldn't resist that called to my hunger, but now I'm hungry again and I need to sate it quick."

"Would you rather go hunt now?" Tobias asked.

"No. I need to feed the human first. Is there any steak?" I asked hopefully.

"There's plenty of steak." Esme replied.

"Oh Esme, I'm sorry. You've brought these albums for me to see and now I'm ditching on you." I said, feeling awful.

"Essie, you have two months to look at them. That's plenty of time." She said with a warm smile. "Now tell me, what would you like with your steak?"

"Steak house fries." I said. "Maybe a little salad. But no dressings or sauces, I've gone right off them lately."

Esme gave me a look I couldn't quite fathom and her thoughts became suddenly busy, but I couldn't concentrate to read them because I was too hungry.

"I will go and make you some lunch." She said as she rose to her feet and ghosted off to the kitchen.

"Your tastes have suddenly become very specific." Tobias noted.

I shrugged since I had no idea what he was getting at and right now my head was throbbing too much from my hunger for me to try and work it out. I sat for the next half hour in a little ball of hunger as I tried to soothe my head. I couldn't ever remember feeling as hungry as this, not even when they'd locked me in the tower and didn't feed me for two days. No, I promised myself I wouldn't think of that place while I was here.

I nearly teleported to the table when Esme brought out my lunch. I had only enough time to thank her before I was tucking in to the delicious, delicious food. It was so good and I couldn't get it down my throat quick enough for my stomach's liking. The human was happy but Miss Vampire was getting a little impatient, only waiting her turn because my steak was more or less blue.

"You were hungry." Esme observed with a smile.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'll just go wash up."

"No." Esme said, taking the plate before I could. "Go and hunt now. I can do the dishes."

"But?"

"There may be a very good reason why you're so hungry." Esme said in what was probably a pointed way, but I didn't quite get what that point was. "So go and feed. You can wash the dishes for the rest of the week if it will make you feel better."

"I. Well. Ok." I said, not quite getting the look she was giving me. "Come on then Tobias. Let's go catch us some deer."

I bagged a mountain lion and I was so pleased I practically flew home, racing Tobias as if it was fifteen years ago. I was in a nice place and I didn't want anything to darken my mood.

I spent the evening watching movies with the rest of my family. It was a good time and I enjoyed the slower pace until sleep called to me again. I said goodnight to everyone and climbed the stairs with Tobias.

I fell straight into bed, curling up to Tobias as sleep took me. I was actually getting a little worried over how tired I was feeling at the moment. What could it mean?

The thoughts didn't hold the sleep away, I soon fell fast and thankfully I didn't dream.

I awoke the next morning feeling good with all my worry gone and I felt much better than I had done the last couple of days. I guessed the effects of jetlag were leaving me and all that blood was kicking in.

I smiled at Tobias as I rose from the bed, humming.

"You're full of the joys of spring." He said happily.

"Yeah. Guess the jetlag's finally gone. I'm glad cause it means I can finally get on with enjoying our break." I replied with a wide grin as I picked out some clothes to wear.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I'm heading down to the Res. Sammie asked me to call on her for some reason that she wouldn't say. I thought I'd better go see what she wants and then we can do something together tomorrow."

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Tobias asked.

"How about you choose tomorrow since I'm choosing today?" I suggested.

"Hmmm… Then I will think on it." He said with a smile.

I smiled back, and then I remembered the clothes in my hand.

"I guess I'd better go shower and dress if I'm heading out for the day." I said, before I headed into the bathroom.

I showered and dressed and when I emerged Tobias had made the bed.

"If you are to spend the day on the Res then perhaps I will spend time with Marlin. I have a lot to catch up on since we were away. When I spoke to her before the battle it was mainly to…" I broke him off with a kiss.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I stated. "I'm gonna spend time with my sister so where's the harm in you spending it with yours?"

"I was merely…"

"Yeah I know. And I think it'll do you good to spend the day with Marlin. She probably needs the support of her big brother right now while she's anxious over Will and how Anya will treat him once she's completely healed." I pointed out.

"Then I will be her big brother." Tobias said with a smile.

I kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later." I informed him.

"See you later." Tobias said before he pulled me close for a lingering kiss.

I pulled away with a giggle before I ghosted down to the kitchen where Bella was busy making pancakes.

"I thought I heard you moving about." She said with a smile.

"These all for me?" I asked.

"If you want them all." She replied.

"Actually I think I do." I said as my stomach rumbled.

Bella laughed as she placed an enormous stack in front of me. I tipped on the syrup and began demolishing the stack. It was delicious and I was enjoying the food immensely.

I went to brush my teeth afterwards while I considered how to get down to the Res. Now I could run, I would like nothing better than that right now. But I also didn't want to exhaust myself after just getting my energy back.

I decided to drive the Escalade down and it wasn't long before I was driving along that old familiar road. I pulled up in front of Daphne's house since Sammie had asked me to meet her there.

I went up to the door and knocked on it. Sammie answered it, but it only took me a second to realise my mistake.

"Susie!" I gasped, throwing my arms around her. "How are you? When did you get here?"

"Hey Ess." She said as she hugged me back. "I'm fine. Yesterday. It would have been last week but Mom told me to wait until all that business with the rogue vamps was over with. I was so annoyed that I missed you, I'm glad you've got a little time off."

"Me too. And it's so good to see you. Really good." I said, still hugging her. "I was excited to be able to meet up properly with everyone else, but this is just the icing on the cake."

"I'm flattered and all Ess, but do you think I can have my body back now?" She teased.

"Oh yeah." I said, blushing slightly as I stepped away from her.

"You wanna come in meet the tribe?" She asked. "Well what's here of it. A couple of them escaped over to Harry's to use the play equipment. The scamps." She said affectionately.

"So how many kids have you got now?" I asked.

"Five." She said as she led me inside. "It's the twins who escaped. Worse luck they're near identical, even though one's a boy and one's a girl. They delight in confusing people. I did used to cut Peni's hair short to tell them apart, until the day I caught Lani cutting chunks out of her own hair. It was down her back too. Although I couldn't really go completely skits since I did the same, although it was for the opposite reason. Anyway these are my kids that actually listen to their mother." She said as we entered the living room and the eldest, a girl, looked up. "So this is Danni who I think you've heard of."

"Yeah. Sammie mentioned her when she came to Volterra." I stated.

"Yeah sneaky cow. Was it really as simple as just coming to pay you a visit that allowed her to get around your edict?" Susie asked as if she didn't quite believe it until I confirmed it.

"Yeah. I probably should have worded it better." I conceded.

"I had an idea it might work but I didn't want to risk it. Honestly, I didn't think Sammie would have the guts, but she went and did it. So this is Danni, my eldest." Susie said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "She came the top of her class in everything this year. I knew she was smart when her first word was 'Momma'." Susie beamed.

"Mom!" Danni said, ducking her head as she blushed.

"This is my eldest son Kimo, which is actually James in Hawaiian. So I get to name him after Dad without being too obvious." She said in a stage whisper.

Kimo rolled his eyes and went back to playing his DS.

"And this little tyke," she said, hauling a toddler up off the floor, "is Kaimana or Kai for short. He's just entered his terrible twos, but you take him to the ocean and he's as happy as anything. He's got it in his veins and I think he's the most likely to follow in his Daddy's footsteps. I mean the others like surfing, but not in the way Tuck does." Susie mused. "Kids, this is your Aunt Essie."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Danni said politely as Kimo gave me a quick, "Hey!"

"Hi guys." I said, not knowing who to talk to first.

"Now you lot stay here with Grandma." Susie declared. "And Danni, if Peni and Lani show up, tell them they're grounded for the rest of the summer."

"Ok Mom, but you know they won't take any notice." Danni replied.

"I know. But all I can do is keep trying until maybe one day they will." Susie said with a smile. "I'll see you all later." She said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me from the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"First to get Nikki and then we're heading over to Sammie's. Max has taken Renee out for the day so we can have a good old catch up. Just us girls." Susie replied as we began to walk across the Res.

"That sounds great." I said.

"Although one thing before we get to the others." Susie said seriously as she stopped me in a fairly secluded area. "Why the hell did you alpha us all that day? Why did you take away any chance I had of rescuing you?"

"Because if you'd come to Volterra to take me back Aro wouldn't have thought twice about having the Res flattened. They could make it look like a natural disaster if they wanted to. They've done it before. Is my life really worth more than everyone else's?"

"Ok. You got a point, but I would have liked to have made the decision myself. I didn't like having my free will stolen." Susie said, as blunt as she always had been.

"I'm sorry. I was running scared and thinking on the fly." I replied.

"I kinda guessed that. But next time remember this. You don't have to alpha me, just explain." Susie stated.

"If there's time I'll explain." I promised.

"And if there's not you can always explain later." Susie said, "But please don't alpha me like that again. Do you know how painful it is to even think of saving you from Volterra?" She demanded, and she winced.

"It hurts?" I gasped.

"It's alpha edict, Ess. It has to be obeyed somehow." Susie pointed out.

"I'm sorry." I said hugging her. "I'll…I'll remove it as long as you promise me you won't try and rescue me or ask someone else to do it."

"You can take it away?" She asked.

"Only if you promise me you won't do anything stupid." I begged.

"As if I'd be able to now. I'm not that stupid Ess."

"Ok." I stepped back and placed my hands either side of her face. "_Susie Uley-Monroe I release you from any edict I've ever placed upon you. You are free from my word._" I said steadily.

Susie blinked and then looked thoughtful. She shrugged.

"What do you know?" She said. "It worked."

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked.

"Yes." She said sincerely, and that was the thing about Susie, she was always straight up, even if it hurt. That made believing her that much easier.

"So let's go get Nikki. She takes ages to walk anywhere at the moment." Susie said with a smile.

"Wouldn't it be better for us to go to her house then?" I asked as we began walking once more.

"Nah. It's much easier for Sammie to get rid of Max and Renee for the day than for Nikki to clear her house out. You saw all her boys right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head.

"Anyway, taking her to Sammie's is saving her from herself for a few hours. She'll only be tidying up and stuff otherwise. At least this way she will get a rest."

"Yeah. I think she deserves one." I said wholeheartedly.

"Too true." Susie agreed.

"Talking of which, Alice was thinking of organising a spa day. Just us ladies up at the House. What do you think?"

"Hanging with the vamps." Susie mused. "Ain't done that in a while."

"But you have to admit that the last time we all got together it was fun." I prompted.

"Yeah." Susie agreed. "Well I guess it depends when it is. I go back to Hawaii in two weeks."

"We'll arrange it before then. Although knowing Alice it's probably sign, sealed and delivered." I stated with a laugh.

"Do you think she can see me now?" Susie asked, looking a little worried.

"I really don't know." I replied. "She can see me, but only when I'm normal Essie or vamp Essie. When I go wolf I disappear from her vision. Of course she can't see any of the other shapeshifters regardless of the form they take." I finished with a shrug.

"But I can't phase anymore. Does that mean she can see me now?" Susie asked, still sounding worried.

"I really have no idea." I said. "Maybe I should ask her?"

"Or maybe not. There's no real reason for Alice to check on me and I'd hate to give her the idea. I don't need a leech keeping tabs on me. Hey Ess, do you want to head them off over there?" Susie asked, changing conversation completely with that last question and catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"The twins." She said. "Let's sneak up on them before they realise."

_Ok. But if you want to be more stealthy we could still use mind speak._ I reminded her. _Unless you want me to go Miss Vampire and scare some sense into them?_

_Well that would work,_ she said thoughtfully, _but let's just herd them for now_.

_Ok._ I agreed and I slipped into the trees that surrounded the play structure as Susie took the more direct route.

I was just coming back on myself and nearing the last line of trees when I heard Susie shout.

"Don't think I can't see the two of you there. There's no point hiding amongst your cousins." There was the sound of giggling laughter and I came out of the trees just as Susie scooped a struggling child off the floor. I grabbed hold of the other one, taking advantage of the fact that it seemed to be distracted by what was happening behind.

As I scooped him up I realised it was the boy, Peni, and he was shocked as I threw him over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his legs so he couldn't struggle.

"I got one." I called to Susie. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Drop him here." Susie said, indicating the ground next to Lani.

I put Peni on the ground and he looked up at me with a disgruntled frown. I looked back down sternly and he looked away quickly, turning his attention back to Susie.

"Do I have to nail your feet to the ground?" She demanded. "Now I told you to wait in Gran's, but if you really just want to play here with the boys then I guess you won't go up to the lake with the others."

"The lake?" Lani asked.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise treat, but kids who don't listen don't get treats. So just go ahead and play here and miss out on a fun day out with Dad." Susie said in a regretful voice.

The twins groaned.

Susie regarded them both sternly.

"Please Mom." They chorused.

"We promise we'll listen from now on." Peni added for good measure.

"You always say that." Susie replied.

"But we mean it this time." Lani said.

"We really do." Peni added.

"I don't know." Susie said, regarding them doubtfully. "What do you think Ess?"

"Well I did consider feeding them to Jane for running off like that, but if they really are truly sorry then I guess they could go." I said, knowing that this was what Susie wanted me to say and I reeled my mind back in when I realised it was out fishing again.

The twins looked from me and then to Susie expectantly as she played at looking thoughtful.

"Ok. But you'd better get back now." Susie said sternly.

The twins nodded before they run off.

Susie chuckled as we headed to Harry's door.

"Are they really going up to the lake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I did suggest it to Tuck this morning, now he really has to do it." She said with a shrug.

"That's evil." I laughed.

"Yep. But it works." Susie replied with a grin.

"I'll have to remember that one myself." I said with a grin.

"Yeah. But since Toby will be their father they'll be well disciplined." She said firmly.

"Yeah. But I'm a wild thing and no amount of Tobias' genes will tame mine." I mused. "But I'm not gonna find out for a very long time. I'm not planning on bringing children into the equation when I'm still stuck in Volterra."

"God. I wish you weren't. I really would like to meet your children." Susie said and we stopped there in front of the door.

"I'd like that too. But when there's only me to risk so many people for I'm not gonna do it." I stated.

"Why don't you risk it for Tobias then?" Susie countered.

"Because he chooses to be there with me and I know he wouldn't want me to risk all those people for him either." I said sadly.

"Well I sure hope something comes along soon." Susie said as she knocked on the door.

Harry answered this time.

"Is Nikki ready?" Susie asked.

"Just coming." Nikki called brightly as Harry let her pass. "Just needed to pop to the bathroom. This one sure likes lying on my bladder. That's the fourth time I've had to go this hour."

"Tell me about it." Susie said as we began walking slowly up the path. "I think the twins took it in turns."

They both laughed and I was a bit lost since I had no experience what-so-ever in this field other than knowing Renesmee had used the toilet more when she was having Hunter.

"So Essie, I hear you totally kicked ass in Volterra." Nikki said happily as we plodded toward Sammie's house.

"Yep. Harry did a lot of ass kicking himself as well. Between us I think we got the highest vamp count that night. Although I hope the Yao don't find out. That's the Chiang-Shih's real name by the way. Apparently Chiang-Shih just means vampire." I said, babbling on since this was a subject I knew well.

"I'm glad you got rewarded." Nikki stated.

"Me too. Although it was more to cover Aro's back since the Yao might want to use me and Aro would rather me here out of the way, than be available in Volterra." I said.

"So it's just to suit him?" Susie asked.

"Any kindness Aro shows benefits him somewhere along the line. I learnt that ages ago. But I also learnt to take the benefits graciously and hope like hell he doesn't change his mind in the mean time." I explained.

"Ess. You're running scared!" Susie gasped as she stopped me in my tracks and held my shoulders firmly. She seemed to be searching my eyes for something. "Where has your fire gone?"

"It's still there." I said defensively. "But I have to protect it in Volterra. If I expose it at the wrong moment they'll extinguish it forever."

"What's happened to your accent?" Susie demanded.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"You went all…weird sounding for a moment. Like you're one of them." She said, stating a simple fact, she wasn't trying to be bitchy or anything.

"I'll never be one of them." I said firmly. "It's just like acting. A role for now. I have to pretend to be their pawn and one day they'll let me go."

"But what if they never let you go?" Susie demanded.

I looked at her, but I couldn't speak. The truth was she'd just spoken my biggest fear aloud and I could feel the tears well in my eyes.

"Susie cut it out." Nikki snapped. "Essie's here to forget about all that crap for two months. What's the point in upsetting her like this?"

"Because Susie wants answers and I don't blame her." I said flatly. "The trouble is, I got no answers myself."

"I'm sorry Ess." Susie said, dropping her arms. "I'm just worried about you."

"Me too." I said, unable to hold back the tears.

"Oh don't Ess, or you'll have me going too." Nikki begged as she pulled a wad of tissues from her sleeve.

She handed a load to me before she dabbed at her streaming eyes.

"I'm such a wreck." I said, wiping away my own tears. "If I'm not crying I'm sleeping. If I'm not sleeping I'm eating. It seems all I've done since I got back is act like a newborn baby. Tobias is taking good care of me, but I think he'd draw the line at diapers." I said with a chuckle. "Although I'm beginning to think they'd come in handy." I added urgently as my bladder called to me once more. "Do you think we can hurry to Sammie's? I need the bathroom real bad."

Susie and Nikki gave each other a thoughtful look before Susie said, "Yeah sure. Come on."

We carried on to Sammie's and I made it to the bathroom just before my bladder burst. I felt relieved as I washed my hands and then wandered out into the big main room where the others were gathered.

I really liked Sammie's house. It was two stories, which was rare on the Res. This gave her more room to play with down stairs, while upstairs were three fair-sized bedrooms.

The three of them looked up when I entered and they were very careful with their thoughts. They'd become good with the old pink rhinoceros and I had no idea what it was. I didn't really care to be honest, I was just happy to be amongst my sisters once more.

"So come on." I said brightly. "What's all the goss from the Res?"

"Other than the fact that a group of foreign vamps were gunning for us?" Sammie asked. "Not much really."

"Oh come on! I've been away for fourteen years. Something's bound to have happened."

"We all had kids." Susie stated.

"Yeah. You all did." I murmured, feeling suddenly strange. "I wonder if I'd have any now if I hadn't gone to Volterra." I mused.

"Ess. You do know your lover's a vampire right?" Sammie asked.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Well if you really wanted to you could have a baby by the time you go back to Volterra." She stated.

"No." I gasped. "Why would I want that? Bring a kid into this world to be brought up without their mom and dad. Or worse, enslaved in Volterra with their mom and dad?" I demanded, feeling my temper rise.

"Ok. Calm down Ess. It was only a suggestion." Sammie said, holding her hands out in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I shouldn't be bitter towards you. I'll have my chance one day. But not when I'm still attached to Volterra. It wouldn't be fair on me, or Tobias. But most of all it wouldn't be fair on my kid."

"Oh my god. I didn't think of that!" Nikki gasped. "It's exactly the kinda thing I'm trying to avoid with my own kids."

"It won't happen to mine because I'm very careful and if I'm not Tobias is. We won't have kids until we're truly free of that hellhole. Do you know it's been five years since we last had sex?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Seriously?" Susie demanded. "How can you stand it?"

"Because I thought Tobias needed me to. I didn't want to force him into anything after his ordeal in the tower, but it turned out he thought I wouldn't want anything to do with him after… after what those bitches made him do in that tower. But I knew in his right frame of mind he wouldn't have done it. But he was convinced I wouldn't want him and so didn't act upon his feelings. I was waiting for him to make the first move. That turned into five years. No, wait, it's more like six years since he was imprisoned in the tower for a year before that." I corrected.

"But how do you cope?" Susie gasped, still not letting up since she couldn't see how I could avoid it so easily.

"It's not easy for me to abstain. God I was so desperate last week I very nearly did it au naturale up at the lake. We didn't even have protection, but Tobias stopped in time. I was nearly bursting, but now I feel more serene around him." I said, frowning slightly. "And he's been ever so attentive since the battle. Guess it shook both of us up in a way."

"Yeah. You've been all shook up." Susie muttered.

"Pardon?"

"All shook up. I like that song. Can't live on Hawaii without liking a bit of the Elvis. And I like that song." Susie lied unconvincingly.

I gave her a scrutinising look. It wasn't like Susie to back-pedal and I was very suspicious of what she was hiding now.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm the butt of your joke?" I demanded with a growl.

"You're not. Honestly Ess." Sammie said in a worried voice.

"Then what are you all keeping from me. What's the pink rhinoceros?"

"There's no pink rhinoceros." Nikki assured me.

I felt a splitting pain in my head and I screamed, dropping to the floor so I could press my face into the seat cushion as a hundred pink rhinoceroses ran through my mind.

"This is not funny!" I gasped, as I felt the pressure push in on my mind from every direction. "Just…just stop thinking!" I snapped as I clutched at my hair as the pain in my head refused to go away.

"Ess. Are you ok?" Sammie asked and I knew she was gonna put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. "If you touch me right now. You'll get this too."

"Should we…ring Carlisle?" Sammie asked.

"No!" I gasped. "Just…just give me a minuet. I'll soon have this under control."

I managed to get a hold of my breathing and after that I could find some control of my mind. I did the best I could to unravel my mind from everywhere it had wandered and when I finally did I managed to sit up. I pulled myself back into the chair and faced my sisters who were looking at me in shock.

"You think it's easy being a telepath?" I asked. "Well it's not. Sometimes it hurts like hell and I…" I was crying again and I felt like I wouldn't stop this time.

Sammie held me in a mom hug and I allowed her to comfort me as I sobbed on to her shoulder. This was the second time in two weeks I'd ended up crying on her shoulder and I was a little annoyed with myself to be honest. Although I did like being hugged by Sammie and the fact that Nikki and Susie came to join in. I felt safe then in their solid presence. I took comfort in their scents and the flutter of their minds, even the proto thoughts of Nikki's daughter.

I could have stayed like that forever, but then Nikki let out a sharp breath before drawing in a few short ones. She pulled away from us and settled back into her previous seat.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Just Braxton Hicks'." She assured me.

"Early contractions that happen now and again, but you feel them more toward the end." Sammie explained off my quizzical look.

"Oh yeah. I remember Nessie having them." I stated.

Sammie nodded with a smile.

"And now I need the bathroom again." Nikki announced as she pushed herself up off the sofa. "Excuse me please ladies." She added as she made her way slowly to the bathroom.

"Why do we put ourselves through this?" Susie mused.

"Because it's worth it when you hold your baby in your arms for the first time." Nikki said wistfully before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah. That's always the special moment." Susie stated with a smile. "But then they learn to walk and talk and start running rings around you and you wonder why you had the little mites in the first place." She joked.

"That's why I'm happy sticking with one for now." Sammie stated.

"But wouldn't you like a little brother or sister for Renee?" I asked.

"Of course I would. But not just yet. Max' business is just getting off the ground and a baby is such a financial burden. Besides, Renee is at an awkward age to introduce a sibling. I'll wait until she's a little older and will know the new baby isn't replacing her." Sammie explained in a way that made me suspicious that she'd convinced herself of this and it wasn't what she really wanted.

"That's why you should have them all together. They don't get used to being an only child then." Susie said quickly to try and cover Sammie's tone.

"I think it's a little late for me to try that with Renee now." Sammie joked.

"Well speaking as an only child who got siblinged at a late age, I really didn't mind when Hunter came along. I was really happy, although I never really wanted for siblings. I had you lot for that." I said with a grin.

"Awww." Susie and Sammie said touched.

"But I guess we all were like one big family." Sammie conceded.

"Although it was a good job you and Harry weren't really brother and sister or that would have been awkward." Susie teased.

"Yeah." I agreed.

The toilet flushed and Nikki emerged.

"That's better." She sighed. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Whether it's better to be an only child or grow up with a load of siblings." Sammie replied.

"I grew up very lonely." Nikki said sadly as she took her seat once more. "I didn't have any siblings and I was invisible to everyone around me so I didn't have friends to compensate. I had to seek them out on-line, where, as Angel-Wings, I was very popular. But it wasn't the same as having someone there to talk to and I promised myself I'd have a big family and my kids would never want for company. It's a good job Harry is up for the idea of a big family too." She grinned. "Although it would be nice to have a daughter now." She added wistfully as she stroked her bump absentmindedly.

"That would be great." I said, unable to hide my grin while I held beck the truth.

Nikki gave me a sharp look.

"What do you know wolf girl?" She demanded.

"Nothing." I said firmly, but I found it hard to keep a straight face.

"You know what I'm having." She gasped, looking at me accusingly.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

"You do!" She said firmly. "What am I having?"

"I thought you didn't want to know." I stated.

"That was the other day. I've changed my mind." Nikki growled.

"But you might change your mind again and you won't be able to take it back then." I pointed out.

"You don't want to disappoint me." She said sadly.

I nodded my head, misunderstanding her.

"Oh. Well, another boy won't be so bad. I could always have another." She conceded.

"What?" I asked. "I thought you meant that I didn't want to disappoint you by letting slip the sex of the baby."

"Oh. So she's a girl then." She said brightly.

"I'm not saying." I said firmly.

"I'll get it out of you before the month is over." She stated.

"I'd like to see you try." I said with a grin.

"Now there's good old stubborn Essie." Susie declared. "Where you been hiding girl?"

"Who knows?" I mused. "But it's good to be back." I said with a wink.

We all laughed for a while and for that moment it was as if I'd never even been to Volterra.

Sammie cooked us lunch, but she'd made barbeque ribs and as much as I tried I really couldn't eat them despite the fact they were among my favourite food.

"It's ok." Sammie said when I apologised. "I go off food sometimes too. I'm not gonna bite your head off because you couldn't eat it. Is there something else you'd like instead?"

"Have you got any fries?" I asked hopefully.

"I can cook some up for you." She said with a smile and she did.

I ate them gratefully and was more than thankful to Sammie afterwards. I helped her with the dishes and she kept giving me a strange look that I didn't quite get. Actually it was similar to the one Esme had given me the day before.

I shook my head and tried not to think of it for the rest of the afternoon. I just had a good old girly chat with my friends and revelled in just being able to be me again. Around three Nikki insisted that she had to go home so the three of us walked her to her house.

As we got nearer one thing was clear, the sound was gone. The explanation for this was that the play equipment was devoid of kids.

"Guess Harry took them somewhere." Nikki mused as she led us into the house. "Yeah. He went up to the lake with Tuck and your lot Suse." She added as she read the note attached to the fridge with a magnate.

"Maybe they bumped into Max and Renee." Sammie said with a smile. "He was going to teach her a little fishing up there today since he had some spare time to do it."

"It's nice when they all get to play together like that." Susie stated.

The three women sighed.

"Are you gonna take advantage and put your feet up?" Susie asked Nikki.

"Actually I think I'll have a nice soak in the bath without the constant, 'Mom I need this…' 'Mom I need that…' 'Oscar hit me…' and so on and so forth." Nikki said happily.

"Would you like us to stay?" Sammie offered.

"No. I'll be perfectly fine. I doubt Harry will be much longer anyway."

"Ok. Well if you need us…" Sammie trailed off.

"I'll call." Nikki promised. "Jeesh Sammie, you'd swear I'd never been pregnant before."

"Yeah. But I still can't stop worrying about you." Sammie pointed out.

"I know." Nikki replied as she hugged her, and then she hugged us each in turn. "I'll see you all later."

We said our goodbyes and left.

"This has been a good day." Sammie mused as we walked along the road.

"Yeah." Susie agreed. "We should do this again before I go back."

"We should." I stated. "How about that spa day?"

"What spa day?" Sammie asked and I explained to her Alice's plan. "That sounds nice. What do you say Suse?"

"It does sound great." Susie agreed. "And all joking aside it would be nice to catch up with the vamps. We did become friends but I lost touch when I moved to Hawaii."

"I think it'll be a good catch up for all of us." I stated. "I think everyone's lost touch to some extent and it'll be good to get to know each other again."

"Yeah." The Twins agreed.

"Essie!" Tina called and she ran down the road before she threw her arms around me in a hug. "I knew you were down here. I felt you, but then I realised you were having a catch up with your old friends. Have you finished now?"

I looked up at the Twins and they grinned.

"For today." I replied. "Did you want me for something?"

"Yeah. I want to show you something at the beach." She announced.

"Ok." I said. "Just give me a moment."

Tina nodded and pulled away from me.

"I'll let you guys know more when I know more." I promised them.

"Can you come back down tomorrow?" Susie asked.

"Tobias gets to choose what we're doing tomorrow, but I could come on Friday."

"See you Friday." Susie said as she hugged me.

"See you Ess." Sammie said as she hugged me.

I said my goodbyes to the Twins before I allowed Tina to lead me to the beach.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked.

"My surfing skills." She declared.

"Cool." I observed.

Tina grinned at me before she led me to a group of teenagers that also included Hunter. He towered over most of them, as did the few other wolf kids, and I wondered how nobody really wondered about this. I also mused over the fact that I could probably slip amongst them and nobody would be any the wiser that I was in fact seventeen years or more older than all of them.

"Essie?" Hunter said, sounding both happy and worried to see me.

"Hey Hunter." I replied.

"See. I told you she was here." Tina said smugly.

"Yeah. And I told you that she was down visiting Sammie and not to bug her." Hunter replied in an annoyed voice.

"She was just finishing up, wasn't you Ess?" Tina stated before turning to me for confirmation.

"More or less." I conceded.

Hunter gave Tina a wary look before he smiled sheepishly at me.

"I weren't expecting to see you like this." Hunter said as he rubbed at his neck.

"I can go if you want me too."

"Nah. It just means I'll have to do this sooner." _And I have no idea how to explain. _"Guys, this is my sister, Essie." He said, introducing me to the now curious group.

"You have a sister?" One of the girls demanded.

"Since when?" One of the taller, probably wolf, boys added.

"Since always but I ran away before he was born." I said, thinking that this was probably the best explanation to satisfy the normals. "I've only now got up the courage to get back in touch with my parents and I'm glad that I did. I always wanted a brother and to think I had one here all along."

"Where did you run away to?" One of the other girls asked.

"Tuscany." I replied promptly,

"Isn't that in Italy?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you get there?" She asked, now she seemed to be the official questioner.

"I had the right contacts." I said simply. "My boyfriend's family own a big multi national cooperation and since Tobias is good with languages and I'm good with people they wanted to take us on. The only problem was that I would have to leave home and my parents didn't want me to travel all that way on what may have turned out to be a false promise. In my teenage haste I had a big fight with Nessie, told Jake I hated him and caught the first plane out of dodge and didn't get in touch for years." I let out a sigh. "I'm just glad Mom and Dad are so forgiving and they welcomed me back without hesitation."

"Wow." The two girls remarked.

"So how come you didn't tell us about this? It's big news." One of the boys demanded as he socked Hunter on the arm.

Hunter looked stuck for an answer.

"I asked him not to. I got friends here who are pissed with me because I just disappeared like that. I wanted to talk to them myself before they found out from other people that I was back. Thought I at least owed them that."

Most of Hunter's friends seemed to agree with me, but two of the older looking boys, although I think they looked older because of the wolf, were looking at me a little suspiciously. I got that these were the Jerry and Roger that Hunter mentioned when I pulled him into the dream. They hadn't had it confirmed about the legends as such, but they'd witnessed enough of Hunter to have a very good idea that he was a little different and now they were sure they were having it confirmed.

"So what were you kids up to?" I said brightly, hoping to distract them.

"I wanted to show you my surfing." Tina pointed out.

"Come on then." I encouraged.

Tina grinned at me before she picked up one of the boards and headed out into the surf. I watched as she paddled out and caught the wave just right to ride it back in. I cheered as she emerged from the water while Hunter's friends had decided to ignore me now.

"That was awesome Teen." I said brightly as she dragged her board up to me.

"Thanks." She replied as water dripped from her face. "I love going in the ocean."

"Me too." I replied.

"Can you surf?" She asked as she held her board up at her side.

"A little." I conceded. "And it's been a long time since I even looked at a board."

"It's just like riding a bike." Tina said with a grin as she handed her board to me.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to give it ago." I said with a nervous smile.

Half an hour later and I'd picked it up again. I'd never been grade A, but I was at least competent on the board. But after half an hour I remembered why I had never really taken to it as such. It was because enjoyed swimming so much more.

I actually had a great time swimming with Tina. It was easy to think of her as my little sister and I knew I would protect her as much as I'd protect Hunter. Hunter and his friends came to join us and I felt a little awkward then because I didn't know any of them and I was so much older, but I was also reminded of why I kept to my close circle of friends. The constant editing of word and movement so I wouldn't give myself away was starting to get annoying.

It was getting late anyway and I could feel the exhaustion start once more.

I thanked Tina for the great idea and told Hunter I'd see him the day after next although he was more than welcome to come visit me up at the House if Nessie okayed it first.

Then I said goodbye to them before I left the beach. When I was out of sight of the kids I got the sudden urge to run and I did so all the way to my car. There must have been something about running the Res barefoot, the wind blowing in my hair that was damp with seawater. My clothes stiffening from the salt and chafing against my skin when I moved. It was the familiar scents and the fact that my feet knew every footfall without me having to think. It awakened the kid in me and I just wanted to run.

I drove the Escalade over to my little red house first since I'd be leaving it down here. Since I'd gone to the house I thought I should go in and say hi. Nessie was delighted to see me, but she made me have some food and shower before I headed home, even if I was going as a wolf.

I didn't mind really, it actually felt good to wash the salt water from my hair and I felt a little nostalgic about using my old shower again. Once I was clean, I dressed in a pair of my old cut offs and a t-shirt that Nessie had stashed away down here.

Clean and dressed I kissed her cheek and headed out into the woods. I found a nice spot and just decided to fursplode as was, it wasn't as if I could come back for these clothes anyway.

I allowed the heat to climb through my body revelling fully in the fact that I was on home turf and Miss Wolf would be in her element. But it seemed she didn't want to come out to play.

I felt a sudden wave of fatigue hit me and I guessed I wasn't over the jetlag as much as I thought I was. That's probably why Miss Wolf wasn't up for the run. Neither was Miss Vampire, or plain human Essie for that matter. All of my forms were suddenly numb, as if suspended, but I had to get back to the House.

I went to retrieve the Escalade keys from Renesmee and I don't even know the excuse I gave, I just wanted to climb into bed, have a rest and then in the morning I would phase.

As soon as I walked into the House I excused myself, stating that I was really tired and needed to go straight to bed. I was only partially aware that Tobias followed me since I was still very much lost in my thoughts. I was surprised I'd managed to drive up ok, but I had the route imprinted on my memory and I could probably drive it in my sleep.

I walked into the room at the top of the house and just stopped in the middle of the floor, staring at nothing as I tried to get my thoughts in order.

"Essie?" Tobias said.

I looked up at him but I was still miles away.

"Essie. What is wrong?" He asked.

"I… I couldn't phase." I whispered. "I tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't find enough fire to work it through. I must be tireder than I thought."

"You could not phase?" Tobias asked.

"Not at all. And I was all for running back in wolf form, but when I tried, I couldn't. What does this mean?" I asked, although it was rhetorical.

"Essie, have you considered your other symptoms?" He asked, addressing my question regardless.

"What other symptoms?" I asked, looking at him in shock, I hadn't noticed any symptoms. And symptoms of what exactly?

"The nausea. The fact your bladder is demanding upon you more than usual. The fact that your appetite has altered to some extent. The fact that you are ravenous almost constantly and the simplest of things tire you." He listed the things I had been noticing, although I'd been contributing them to other things rather than a common cause.

"Oh my god! You're right!" I gasped. "Do you think it's something serious? Is it terminal."

"You have a better chance of surviving than most." Tobias said levelly.

"Oh god! How am I gonna treat this? I have to be careful with medication as it is." I said in a panic.

"I don't think this is something you will require much medication for." Tobias said in careful tones, watching me as if he was waiting for some realisation to hit me. "If I am not mistaken medication in this instance is usually at the discretion of the medical practitioner."

"What?" I asked, suddenly starting to get a clue of what he was saying. "What? No. You're wrong." I said, shaking my head firmly.

"It is something we have to consider Essie." Tobias said softly, placing his hands on my upper arms gently.

"No." I said, pulling away from him. "The idea itself is laughable. I'm just having after effects from exerting myself during the battles and all the travelling I've been doing. Now I'm gonna have a shower then I'm gonna sleep." I said, thinking of the shower as a means to escape this conversation. "I'll be able to phase in the morning when I'm not tired."

Tobias opened his mouth.

"I don't wanna hear about it." I snapped. "I'm gonna shower and sleep. And tomorrow I will phase."

Tobias let his breath go but it was obvious that he wanted to say more. I turned from him and escaped into the bathroom before he could. I wasn't even gonna think about what he was suggesting because that was just impossible. There was no way no how that I was…. No! I wouldn't think it.

I washed myself angrily, grumbling under my breath as I shampooed my hair. I glared at my own reflection as I run the brush through my wet hair after I got out of the shower. I was angry that Tobias could even suggest such a thing when it couldn't possibly be true. We hadn't even… No I wouldn't even think along those lines.

My body was merely battle wary and it would take a while for it to get back to normal. There was nothing else to it.

I stormed out of the bathroom and didn't even look at Tobias as I got into bed and turned away from him. He went to reach for me, but pulled his hand back and I could feel the hurt in his mind. I felt guilty and I didn't really know what I was angry about really. I sighed and turned around to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"There's nothing to apologise for." He said with a slight smile as gently stroked my cheek.

I smiled back before settling against him in my accustomed position. I slid my hand up his chest to curl my fingers into the hair around his ears as he began to run his cold fingers through my wet hair.

"Goodnight my Tobias." I whispered softly.

"Goodnight my Essie." He whispered in reply as he brought his hand to rest on the back of my head and kissed my hair.

I smiled and settled into sleep as I forgot what we'd been fighting for in the first place.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This is dedicated to Noble and Fadewind.**

**If you're like Fadewind you probably saw this coming two chapters back :)**

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling a little anxious and I didn't know why. I shared a brief morning kiss with Tobias rather than give in to my agitation. Then I showered and dressed. It was as I emerged from the bathroom that I knew there was something I wanted to do, something I needed to check.

"I know I said you could choose what we do today but I think I want to go for a run." I stated. "I won't be long, just a few miles into the forest and back to clear the cobwebs."

"If that is what you wish. Give me a moment to change and I will accompany you." Tobias said with a smile.

"No. I just want to have some time alone with my thoughts. There's some things I need to think through." I murmured, hoping like hell he wouldn't ask me what they were.

"Very well." Tobias said, as he kissed my forehead. "Then I will take the opportunity to arrange your belongings in this room if you are comfortable with the idea."

"Yeah. Of course. That would be great actually. It'll make it easier to pretend we're here for the long haul." I stated, trying to cover my relief that he hadn't asked me what was on my mind.

Tobias nodded before he kissed my cheek.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour." I promised.

"Then I will see you in an hour." He replied.

We kissed again before I ghosted down the stairs and out through the back door. I shot over the backyard and leapt the river before I ran between the trees. I didn't go far, because there was something I wanted to try.

I found a good secluded spot and stripped off my clothes. I called up the heat…

Nothing happened.

I frowned and tried again, concentrating until my head swam.

Still nothing.

I stood in the middle of the forest, naked and confused as I tried to figure out what was happening.

I'd tried to phase but I couldn't? I knew it wasn't because I was tired now because I hadn't long got up. I think I'd known this wasn't the case last night either, but I had to be sure. I searched for the heat inside and it wasn't there. No. Wait. It was there. It had just migrated. To my womb! No, no, it couldn't be.

I pulled on my clothes quickly before I ran back to the House and up into my room where Tobias was rearranging things into order.

_I can't phase._ I informed him silently.

He turned to me with my old dream catcher in hand and frowned.

"As you informed me last night." He stated carefully as he put the dream catcher aside.

"I tried again this morning and I can't phase. I think it's what you were hinting at last night… Oh my god! Oh my god! This can't be happening. This can't be happening." I could feel myself getting worked up.

"Essie. Calm down." Tobias said. "We have to think through this before we start to panic."

"What is there to think about?" I demanded. "We both know what this means, but how? How? We haven't…not for years now. And I haven't… I wouldn't. I couldn't." I said, feeling defensively distraught.

"I know you would not do such a thing. But I think you are too quick in your assessment of the last time we made love." Tobias said softly as he guided me to sit on the bed. "Think of it."

"I know we came close at the lake, but we stopped in time. We didn't even remove our clothing." I said with a frown.

"And we remember the lake." He said pointedly. "Have you noticed an odd sense of satisfaction since the battle?"

"Yeah. But I put that down to winning and finally getting rid of those bitches. I didn't think it was… Oh but it was!" I gasped as I had a sudden flash of memory and I felt a little thrill. "Under a blanket of darkness you set me on fire." I whispered.

"I… Yes, we were underground." Tobias stated.

"In a cave." I gasped. "Why was there a bed in a cave?"

"It was one of the many Volturi bolt holes. A place in which to hide if you are caught short by the sun. It is also used by members who wish a little more privacy than is offered by their chambers at the palace." Tobias explained a little distantly.

"Oh my god. We made love. All day and then I slept in your arms and I didn't bleed. We awoke and escaped and then we reached Volterra and regained our old memories but forgot the new." I was finding it hard to breathe as I babbled on.

"Essie, you must calm down." Tobias said, placing his hands either side of my face. "You must not panic. We are not sure yet."

I looked into his eyes in shock.

"You're right." I gasped.

I shot to my feet and exited the room.

"Carlisle!" I called as I bombed down the stairs. "Carlisle." I called again as I opened the door to his study. "Carlisle." I repeated in more normal tones although I was breathless, "I think… No, I know that I'm pregnant." I admitted as I entered his study.

"How can you be sure?" Carlisle asked as he indicated the chair opposite him.

"Ever since the blackout I've been tired a lot. I've been feeling nauseous. Some of my favourite foods have been putting me right off while I've been craving the weirdest crap imaginable. I can't phase. I have this awful metallic taste in my mouth. I've been weeing a lot. And I just know I am. If I listen closely I can hear the starting of their little hearts and there's the flutter of brain waves. It's not really thought or anything yet. But the potential is there." I said in wonderment.

"Essie. Breathe." Carlisle instructed.

I took a deep breath.

"It sounds as if you may indeed be pregnant. We need to be sure for if you are with child then we have much planning ahead of us." Carlisle said in his doctor voice.

I nodded my head.

"There are tests I must carry out in order to verify this. You may wish your mother to be here."

I shook my head.

"No. I'd rather be sure before I tell Mom. Dad's gonna freak as it is. There's no point giving him a heart attack if it's nothing." I stated.

"Perhaps Esme?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'll go get her." Carlisle said as he prepared to rise from his chair.

"How about I go find her while you prepare the room. I probably should let Tobias know what's going on even though he's listening outside." I said. "Hey. My telepathy's increased. It's amazing." I said, rising to my feet and leaving the room in a slight daze.

I was lost a little in the voices flittering through my head, just random bursts of thought from everyone nearby. Although nearby meant half the state, but it was not the overwhelming clamour I'd experienced long ago, but the gentle roll of minds as people went about their daily business.

"Would you like me to find Esme?" Tobias asked.

"No." I said. "She's in the kitchen."

My sense of smell was stronger too and I could smell the chicken curry that she was preparing. I felt a wave in my stomach and I tried to force back the nausea.

_You'd better go get her_. I thought toward Tobias as I ran to the nearest bathroom where I was sick.

I washed my face in the sink in what I realised was Alice and Jaspers' room. I looked at myself in the little mirror as I felt the water dry quickly on my face. My temperature was up, but I think it was more than likely due to the fact that I'd been running around. I tried to find any differences in my face to indicate the change inside, but there wasn't anything. Although I was sure my breasts were slightly larger, not that it was very discernable yet.

I took a breath and felt sure my stomach was settled now.

I left the bathroom and met Esme at the door to Carlisle's study.

"Tobias said I was needed." She said softly.

I nodded and held out my hand. Esme took it and I felt a little comfort in her presence.

"Does this have anything to do with what I have suspected these past few days?" She asked.

"If you thought I might be pregnant then yes." I replied.

Esme nodded with a smile and I felt reassured that if I was really pregnant Tobias and I had at least one person on our side.

"We're about to find out." I stated, feeling very nervous.

Esme gave my hand a little squeeze of comfort before we stepped into the study together so I could take the relevant tests.

An hour later Tobias sat next to me in front of Carlisle's desk as Carlisle sat behind it with Esme standing at his side. Carlisle was relating all his results to us, and what each one meant, but I wasn't really paying much attention. I was lost in my own mind with my hands pressed to my abdomen. I had a big smile on my face as the thought ran through my head. No, not ran. It sang and danced to my delight and elation.

…_I'm gonna be a mom…_

"Essie?"

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"I asked how you were feeling now." Carlisle said. "Since your pregnancy may vary differently from Bella's because you are part vampire and part werewolf we have to monitor you constantly."

"But I'm feeling great?" I said with a wide smile. "So I'm a little nauseous and a little tired. But those are just normal symptoms anyway right?"

"They are." Carlisle confirmed.

"I'm just… This is unexpected but I think I want to be a mom." I said happily.

"Yes." Carlisle said with a little smile.

"But I need to tell Mom and Dad." I said with an amused sigh as I covered my face, dreading the task but delighting in it at the same time. "You ok Tobias?"

Tobias had been quietly listening to all that Carlisle had said, absorbing it all when I'd been off in my own world. He looked at me a little lost, but then he smiled his secret smile. I felt the flutter in my heart since I hadn't seen it in such a long time.

"Of course I am." He replied as he placed his hand to my cheek. "This is fantastic news." And he really did mean it, but he was also worried a little about what this would do to me.

"We'll just have to take each day as it comes." I stated, placing my hand against his cheek and holding it there. Then I sighed. "Guess I'd better tell the grandparents." I said with dread. "If you want to, I'll give you an hour's head start." I said, grinning at Tobias.

"I am a grown man. I can face up to my responsibilities." He said firmly.

I chuckled before rising to my feet.

"Guess I'd better ring Mom." I said happily.

Carlisle handed me the phone on his desk and I rang home.

"Yea'lo." Hunter said on the other end.

"Hey brave Hunter." I said cheerfully. "Is Mom there?"

"I'll just go get her." Hunter said happily and I heard the sound of the phone being put on the table and the background noises before it was picked up again.

"Essie?" Renesmee said.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "So good to hear your voice."

"We spoke only yesterday." She said with a laugh.

"I know. But I miss you already." I replied. "Do you think you and Dad could come up to the House together? I mean, it doesn't have to be right away, but it would be nice to see you both together."

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"Nothing." I assured her. "I just want to see my parents together under the same roof as my fiancé while I have the chance."

"We'll be up shortly." Renesmee said, the joking gone from her voice and I wondered if she'd already guessed.

"Cool!" I observed, wondering if I was allowed to still use that word if I was going to be a mom. "See you in a while."

"Yes." Renesmee said.

"Bye." I said cheerfully.

"Good bye Esther Marie." Renesmee said just before she hung up.

I looked at the phone thinking 'oh no, she already guessed'. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she could prep Jake to cushion the blow.

_We should go wait down stairs._ I said silently to Tobias as I held my hand out to him.

Tobias took my hand and I sensed him fully. We were connected in more ways than I could ever imagine. I could see it now. He was the thing that tied me to this world. My main anchor. Yes there were other lesser bonds but it was Tobias who was my main fetter. At least until the two beings growing within me entered the world.

I smiled as we went down into the main room. I felt anxious as we sat there waiting for my parents to arrive. I was thirty-two, but I felt very much like a teenager as I waited to relay the news to my parents. I had no idea how they would take it.

Well that wasn't true. I knew very well how Jake would take it. Tobias should have taken my offer of a head start. I felt the nerves roll in my stomach as I waited for my parents. Time had slowed down to a crawl that made the waiting excruciating. Time seemed to speed up and my parents were here before I was ready.

I stood as they entered the room and I didn't know what to say.

Renesmee took one look at me before stating, "You're pregnant."

"I'm sorry Mom." I cried, feeling the tears spring suddenly to my eyes. "I didn't mean to. We were always so careful, but not when we couldn't remember."

"Oh Essie!" Renesmee gasped and her arms were around me and I was sobbing on her shoulder. "Did you really think I'd be mad?"

"Well yeah." I cried. "I shouldn't be pregnant yet."

"Oh my baby girl." Renesmee sighed. "I would never be angry with you for something so natural. But I am worried. What if…"

"I'll be fine Mom. A lot better off than human mothers. Anyways, why would the wolf have chosen Tobias if bearing his children would kill me?" I demanded. "What would be the point in that?"

"You may have a point, but that doesn't stop me worrying my girl." Renesmee said gently.

"Thanks Mom." I replied. "I knew you'd understand, I was more worried about what Dad would think."

I raised my head and looked over my mother's shoulder at my father. He was frowning slightly as he looked at me, but then he smiled.

"So I'm gonna be a grandpa?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "You're not mad?"

"Not with you." He stated and I stepped protectively in front of Tobias.

"We're both to blame as much as the other." I stated in a firm voice.

"But who's the one who'll nearly die?" Jake growled.

"I'm not gonna nearly die." I gasped, feeling a sick lurch in my stomach. "My mixed heritage will get me through this."

"Jake! If you're going to upset our daughter then you can go wait in the car." Renesmee said firmly.

"I'm supposed to be ok with her boyfriend knocking her up?" Jake demanded.

"It's not like that!" I gasped. "That just sounds…sounds bad."

"Jake! I think it might be best you wait outside." Renesmee said harshly. "If Essie's health is as fragile as you're trying to make out, distressing her with your comments is hardly going to help."

I looked at my father for a long moment, and then I became determined.

"Dad, come here." I said.

Jake didn't look like he wanted to respond.

"Then I'll come to you." I stated and stepped toward him. "Give me your hand." I instructed as I held mine out to him.

Jake looked reluctant for a moment, but then he gave me his hand. I placed it palm wards to my abdomen.

"Can you feel them?" I asked. "Their little heartbeats."

"Their?" Renesmee asked, coming closer to me.

"Yes." I said, taking her hand and placing it to my abdomen too. "Can't you feel them? Your grandchildren? I'm having twins."

"Twins?" Nessie and Jake demanded in unison.

"Yep. Twins." I said wistfully. "I'm not exactly certain yet, but I think it's one of each. A boy and a girl." I looked at my parents and grinned. "Wouldn't that be neat?"

"Yes. An almost ready made family." Renesmee said a little uneasily. "Esther Marie Black…Hannigan?"

"We're not married yet and we both agreed that Tobias would take my name since his is made up anyway." I stated, rambling slightly.

"Right. Well, Esther Marie Black, I'm happy for you. I really am lamb, but you'll have to give us time to adjust. This is big news." She said softly.

"Yeah. I know." I replied.

"When are you due?" Jake asked.

"We'll know more in a couple of days. Carlisle thinks that I might be somewhere between the six and eight weeks of pregnancy so that would mean they're developing a week in a day. So if it continues at this rate then they're due about a month from now. Whatever the case they'll definitely be born by the end of August."

"I'll be grandma in a month." Renesmee mused.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile.

"Is it true?" Bella asked and we turned to look at her as she came into the room. "Are you pregnant?" She asked and ghosted up to me, placing her hands to my stomach.

"Yeah Grandma." I answered.

Bella smiled at me then kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks." I replied and hugged her.

"We'll take good care of you." She promised.

"Yeah I know you will." I said as we continued to hug.

"And we know everything you need from the word go. Not to mention the fact that you're part vampire and part Quileute so you're a lot tougher than I was." She said firmly.

"Yeah I know." I said with a chuckle.

"Just remember it." She said firmly as she patted my shoulder before letting me go.

"I will." I promised.

"Good." She said, looking both worried and pleased for me as she stepped away.

"Essie. What have you gone and done to yourself?" Rose asked, I turned to her to find that she was smiling with her arms held out. I accepted her embrace.

"It wasn't planned." I said. "And I wouldn't have chosen now, but now it's happened I'm glad."

"Me too." Rose stated as she continued to hug me.

"Hey big fella." Emmett boomed and I turned to find he had Tobias in a headlock as he ruffled his hair. "You think it's funny getting my niece pregnant."

"Let him go." I growled, feeling my anger rise suddenly at seeing Emmett manhandle Tobias.

"I was only playing." Emmett complained as he let Tobias go.

Tobias straightened himself out and smiled at me to show that he was ok. I held my hand out to him and he took it. Then I turned to face everyone who'd entered the room. And everyone had entered the room, Cullen and Hannigan alike.

"So I guess you all know. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have twins." I stated.

"I knew there was something off about you." Layla stated as she glided up to me. "You seemed different but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Now I know why my sister." She said as she hugged me.

"Am I really going to be an Auntie?" Marlin asked as she took Layla's place.

"Of course you are." I stated.

"When is the wedding?" Edward asked.

I chuckled, thinking he was joking, but he wasn't.

"I hadn't really planned to get married just yet." I stated.

"No great-grandchild of mine will be born out of wed-lock." Edward said firmly.

"But this is a vampire pregnancy. They'll be here in a month. That's hardly enough time to organise a wedding." I pointed out.

"Actually." Alice said, "If you haven't got your heart set on a big church ceremony I could probably arrange one for you in the town hall for next week. One of the clerks owes me a favour so there's only a few strings I'd have to pull to make it happen."

"But I'm not getting married just to make grandpa happy." I raged.

"But you do want to marry Tobias?" Alice asked.

"Well yeah." I said.

"Then what's the problem? It's not as if we're making you marry someone you don't like. You want to be with him forever and you will be. And if you want a big ceremony, well you could do that again in a couple of years." Alice pointed out.

"I need some room to breathe." I gasped and I pushed my way out into the back yard and sat down at the picnic table and stared out at the trees.

_Essie. Are you ok? _Mom asked as she sat down on the other bench to face me.

I turned to her and tried to smile.

_I'm just a little overwhelmed. I find out I'm pregnant, which is a big thing in itself. Now Grandpa's being Victorian and wants me to get married before the babies are born. I'm surprised he's not holding a shotgun to Tobias' head. _I explained.

_I think your grandfather may have been trying to distract everyone. Take a little of the focus off the babies for a moment while we all get used to the idea._ She suggested although she didn't really believe it much herself either.

_But I thought I was supposed to be avoiding stress. Isn't getting married supposed to be really stressful?_ I said, bordering on whiney.

_I think it's more the planning and the worry that the groom might run away. Also the thought that you'll be spending the rest of your life with that one person. But Alice will be doing all the organising; you'll only have to turn up on the day. You know Tobias will be there because even if he got the notion to bolt your uncles would get him there and you're going to spend the rest of your life with him regardless, will getting a little piece of paper to appease your grandfather's old fashioned values be too much to ask for?_ Renesmee reasoned and she did have a point.

_I guess when you put it like that. And we could have a party afterwards. _I said and grinned at her.

_A small family gathering._ She corrected.

_With Harry and the Twins, their partners and their kids. It'll be great. And if we can organise it within the next two weeks Susie will still be here. I won't have a maid of honour since I'll find it hard to choose between Sammie, Susie, Marlin and Layla, but could they all four be my maids of honour?_

_It's up to you. But it's only a town hall thing; all you really need are two witnesses. _Renesmee pointed out.

_They could still have posies though. _I mused.

_You should probably discuss this with Alice._ Mom recommended and it wasn't because she didn't want to help plan my wedding, but she didn't truly agree with the forced feeling this wedding would have despite all that she had said.

I really didn't mind, actually I was glad she wasn't so hot on the idea. I knew that she wouldn't have asked this of me and she would rather I didn't have to go through this right now. But sometimes it was hard to stand up to your parents, no matter how old you were.

_Yeah._ I agreed._ And you might want to let her know that I said to go ahead._

_I'll go let her know_. Renesmee said, rising to her feet.

_And could you ask Tobias to come out here?_ I asked in a small voice.

_I think I can manage that_. She replied while laughing.

_And also, when can I have some time alone with Hunter? I think I should tell him myself, probably Tina too._ I said with a frown.

_I'll send Tobias out and I'll have a think about Hunter. _Nessie said with a smile as she patted my hand.

_Thanks Mom. _I replied.

She tapped my hand once more before she returned to the House. Tobias emerged a second later and took Nessie's seat.

He smiled at me but his mind was in turmoil.

"You too huh?" I asked. "Do you feel like you're on a sixteen-wheeler that's careening out of control toward the edge of a cliff?"

"Very much so." Tobias replied. "But do not fret about me. We must concentrate on keeping you healthy."

"Everyone else will be making sure of that. All I want from you is for you to tell me when you're feeling scared, or if you object to something?" I stated as I took his hand. "Anything at all!"

"Are you trying to get me to object to the wedding?" He asked, getting it completely right.

"I just want to know that it's something you want." I said solemnly.

"Essie, I asked you a long time ago to marry me." Tobias replied as he entwined his fingers with mine. "I want to be tied to you, and whether the ceremony is next week or a century from now, as long as you are ready I don't really care."

"And you don't mind that Alice will be doing all the planning?" I asked.

"Since I believe it is the bride who has the biggest hand in planning a wedding it is you who will be affected the most." Tobias pointed out.

"So we'll get married next week?" I asked, feeling butterflies in my tummy at the thought of it.

"Why not." Tobias said wistfully as he stroked a strand of my hair back behind my ear. "I should very much like to partake in a ceremony to make official what we have known for the past fifteen years."

"Me too." I said, leaning over the table and kissing him. "So how do you feel about being a father?"

"Can you ask me again tomorrow? I am still thinking through all the possibilities, including the improbable ones." Tobias said sheepishly.

"I know. My mind keeps spinning too. I'm so happy to be a mom, but then I have to go through the pregnancy. I think about the fact that I'll only have to carry them for a month or so, but I have no idea what it's gonna do to me. Every woman to carry a vampire child has died, or were vamped because there was no other choice. I can't be vamped. But then I'm thinking I already am a vamp, I should be able to survive this and I've got the best doctor in the world taking care of me. Not to mention the best nurse. So I've come to the conclusion that if I think positively it'll all work out. I'll survive this and by the end of August we'll be holding them in our arms." I babbled on.

Tobias was watching me with a smile.

"What?" I said, feeling embarrassed.

"I love you." He said, it was a simple statement and I felt my heart soar as tears sprung to my eyes.

"I love you too." I replied and we smiled at each other for a while.

"Essie." Renesmee called and I looked up at her. "I just phoned Tish and she's going to bring Hunter and Tina up here. Would you rather talk to them out here or in the house?"

"Out here would be nice. A lot of room just in case." I said, realising that both Hunter and Tina had only just started phasing and I had no idea of how in control they were at the moment.

"Are you expecting a bad reaction?" Nessie asked with concern.

"I'm expecting _a_ reaction and I want to be prepared if he does look likely to fursplode." I replied.

"I suppose we should expect that he might take it badly." Renesmee conceded. "Do you think I should be here too?"

"I think I should tell him on my own. Perhaps you shouldn't be here either Tobias. Just in case he decides to blame you." I said, offering him the chance to leave, but I didn't really want him to.

"In which case it would be better if I were here to answer to him. Essie, it took both of us to make those children and we are in this together. We face everything together or not at all. Do you remember?" Tobias replied and my heart soared as he gave the correct response.

"Yeah. I remember." I said with a smile.

Tobias kissed my fingers lightly.

"Then I'll leave you to talk to him. Would you like him to come out before Tina?" Nessie suggested.

"Yeah. I'll be telling her straight after anyway and I have the feeling she'll be as pleased as punch. It'll be good to give Hunter the opportunity to freak out for a moment if he wants to."

"Then I'll tell him to come on out and stall Tina." Nessie said with a nod. "Let me know with mind talk when it's ok to send her out."

"Will do." I promised.

Nessie smiled at me before she went back to the House.

Tobias took this opportunity to rise to his feet and he came around the table to sit on my side to leave the opposite bench free for Hunter. He placed his arm around my back and I felt the reassurance of his presence. I sighed happily knowing that as long as we were together nothing could go wrong.

Hunter came out of the House and he looked a little worried as he crossed the grass to the picnic table. He sat down on the opposite bench and looked between Tobias and me with suspicion in his eyes.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me. And why is everyone suddenly acting weird and being really careful with their thoughts?" Hunter said before I could even begin.

"They were trying not to clue you in because I thought I should tell you myself." I explained. "And now I don't know the best way to put this." I laughed nervously.

"Just say what you've gotta say." Hunter said. "However you put it I'm not gonna react any different."

"Ok." I said and I took a breath. "I know I promised you that we could do a hell of a lot of things together while I was here, but it looks like that will have to go on the back burner."

"I guess that's a little disappointing." Hunter conceded. "Am I allowed to ask why?"

"It's because you're gonna be an uncle." I declared.

"Sorry?" Hunter said with a frown.

"Essie is expecting." Tobias said, but Hunter still looked a little confused. "A baby. Twins in fact."

Hunter's frown turned to understanding and then to hurt anger.

"What?" He demanded. "I just get you back and now you're gonna die on me?"

"I'm not gonna die." I growled with determination. "I'm gonna make it through this and by the end of August you'll have a little niece and nephew to dote over. Think of all the things you can teach them on the Res and in seven years time you'll all be around the same age. Maybe you could go to college together or whatever. You'll look out for them cause you'll be the best uncle in the world."

"But you have to make it through the pregnancy first." Hunter pointed out.

"I know. But positive thinking bro, never steered me wrong before now." I declared.

"But I don't want you to die." Hunter said urgently as he grabbed my hands.

"And I promise you I'll do everything I can to stay alive. I will stay alive with the help of everyone around me. Don't forget Grandpa Carlisle is an excellent doctor and he's dealt with a vampire pregnancy before. The odds are on my side here Hunter and I'm gonna get through this."

"With positive thinking?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll give it a go Ess, if only for your sake, but I'm not gonna be happy about this until they're born and I know you're safe." Hunter stated.

"Thanks for being honest." I said with a smile and I gave his fingers a squeeze. "Should we tell Tina now?"

"Yeah, but we might need some ear plugs. She loves babies." He replied dryly.

I chuckled before I sent the message to Nessie.

Tina came out of the house a few moments later carrying a tray with a pitcher of orange juice, some glasses and some cookies. She carried them along the lawn the glass jingling as she came. She set the tray carefully onto the table before she sat down.

"I may be the youngest here but I know when something's going on. So spit it out and I might not get annoyed." She grouched.

"I'm having twins." I stated.

Tina looked at me for a moment, and then her face grew angry as she shook her head.

"No you're not." She said firmly. "You're not pregnant. You're not gonna die like my grandma did. You're not pregnant. You can't be. Or did you have an affair?" She asked hopefully.

"Tobias is the father." I said firmly. "I could never cheat on him."

"But it might save your life if you did want kids." Tina murmured.

"But I don't want kids with anyone else. And do you really think the wolf would have allowed me to imprint on Tobias if I couldn't carry his children?" I asked.

"I suppose not. But I really don't want you to die." She stated.

"Tina. I'll be fine. I really will." I said in determination.

Tina pouted slightly, but at least she didn't argue anymore.

"Anyway, how would you like to be a flower girl?" I asked.

"What?" She replied, caught off guard.

"Grandpa said that Tobias and I have to marry before the twins are born. Alice is organising it for next week. You can be the flower girl if you want." I stated.

"Would I get a nice dress?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Alice is organising it. What do you think?"

"Cool." She observed.

"What about me?" Hunter asked.

"You're the brother of the bride. If it was in a church you'd get to be an usher, but since it's not gonna be, I'm not sure what your official title will be but you get to make a speech if you want."

"Essie will you please stop making suggestions without me." Alice complained as she ghosted up to the bench. "I'm trying to see how this wedding is going to turn out but then you keep changing things and the twins are blocking you so I can't see the changes you've made."

"Sorry. I won't think any more about it. I was just saying that Tina could be flower girl and I don't know what Hunter will be exactly, but he can make a speech if he wants to." I said, bringing Alice up to speed.

"Right. I can work with that. I need to go get onto my contact now. See when I can get you booked in for next week." She announced before she ghosted off again.

"I'm gonna go help her." Tina said brightly before she ghosted after Alice.

"I'd better go make sure she doesn't make a nuisance of herself." Hunter said with a sigh before he went after her.

I smiled at how much like a brother he was to Tina. I felt happy that they had each other and wondered if my twins would share such a bond. I hoped they would, it would be great for them.

Then something occurred to me. I couldn't phase which meant there was no risk of accidentally fursploding. I felt my grin widen as I reached for the leather cord around my neck and pulled it over my head.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked.

"Changing a negative into a positive." I stated as I pulled at the cord where it was tide around the ring.

The leather had stiffened with age and where it had been wet and dried at various times, but finally I managed to work it free. I took the ring between my fingers and looked at it for a moment, its one stone catching the light, and then I handed it to Tobias.

"Would you like to do the honours?" I asked, holding out my left hand.

"Of course." He said with a smile as he held the ring between his thumb and fingers and took my left hand gently. "Essie Black, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile, before he slipped the ring on to my finger.

I hugged him tightly for a long while after and I felt great comfort in his presence. I could get through this because I had him. Separately we were strong, together we were invincible, and nothing on this earth would destroy us.

After I'd finished telling Hunter and Tina I wanted to tell the whole world. Well my friends at least.

I rang down to the Res and asked them all to gather in Nikki's, husbands included. I would have liked Tobias with me for this, but since I didn't think Jake would be doing him any favours at that point in time I thought I'd head off on my own.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake demanded, stopping me at the door.

"Down to the Res to let my friends know about the babies." I stated.

"You're going alone?" He asked.

"Dad. I know I'm pregnant, but I think I can handle driving down to the Res." I stated.

"I was thinking more about you facing your friends alone when you tell them." He replied.

"They're hardly going to bite my head off." I scoffed.

"Yeah. Well I thought you and lover boy were supposed to face everything together." He countered.

"We do. When we can. But he's not exactly allowed on the Res is he. And I know Nikki isn't travelling too well at the moment. Not to mention the fact that it's much easier for just me to get down to the Res than for all of them to get up here…" I rambled on listing all of the reasons I had to do this.

"You can take him with you." Jake said, cutting off my argument.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like the thought of you driving around on your own when you're pregnant. I know Nessie did, but she wasn't going through a vampire pregnancy. You don't know what's gonna happen to you at any moment, and as much as I don't like the fact that he's knocked you up, Tobias is your imprint and I know he'll do anything in his power to protect you. So for today he can go with you."

My mouth was agape, but then I smiled as I felt the sting of tears.

"Thanks Dad." I gasped, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Essie. I have an imprint too. I know what it's like. Especially when there's a baby involved. Now as long as you let me know whenever you plan to pop down, I give Tobias permission to come onto the Res until the babies are born." Jake replied as he hugged me back.

I nodded my head and smiled as I stepped away from him.

"I'll just call him." I said. _Tobias, come here. I'm by the kitchen door. _

Tobias was there in a flash.

I smiled at Jake expectantly.

"As long as you let me know when you're coming onto our land you've got permission to cross the border until the babies are born." Jake said grudgingly.

"I am honoured Jake." Tobias said humbly.

"Yeah. Well it's not for your sake. Just make sure you look after Essie or you'll have me to deal with."

"Of course." Tobias said with a nod of his head.

"Come on." I said, taking Tobias' hand. "We're gonna tell my friends the good news. See you later Dad." I said, before kissing Jake on the cheek, then I pulled Tobias with me into the garage.

We drove down in the Land Rover since she was a sturdy machine and Tobias hadn't had chance to drive her when we were here for the battle. Luckily Rose had decided to give all the cars in the garage a full service and the Land Rover was running beautifully.

"This is an unforeseen turn of events." Tobias commented as he drove.

"Yeah. Guess Jake must be really worried for me." I stated.

"He did see Bella go through this. He told me once how he had to watch her die and didn't wish to see you go through the same. This is the best he can do now the inevitable has happened."

I looked at him for a moment and I got a flash of memory from nearly sixteen years ago when Jake had warned Tobias to cool it with me.

"He really told you that?" I asked.

"He was worried about his daughter." Tobias stated.

"I guess." I conceded. "So he thinks I'm gonna keel over at any minuet and that I need a constant babysitter. That's why you're allowed on the Res."

"Does the reason matter if I can accompany you on this important errand?" He asked.

"I suppose not." I said with a shrug. "Do you need me to give you directions to Nikki's house?"

"If you would be so kind."

I directed him through the Res and we pulled up outside the house. Harry's boys were out on the equipment again. I paused a moment to watch them and I smiled as I imagined my two amongst them. I knew they'd fit in well with their cousins, my daughter best friend's with Nikki's daughter because they'd be very nearly the same age.

Then again they wouldn't be. By the time Nikki's daughter would be old enough to play on the equipment properly my twins would look like high schoolers. I pushed the negative thoughts from my head and I linked hands with Tobias before we made our way to the door.

I knocked on the door and Harry answered. He gave me a careful look, turned to observe Tobias standing next to me, and then shook his head sadly.

"We got a bet going with the girls. They think they know what's going on, I was hoping they were wrong, but I think I'm about to lose big time." He stated.

"Shall we do this inside?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm prepared for the news anyway." He said with a sad smile.

I nodded and he allowed Tobias and me to pass him into the house, although he did give Tobias the evil eye but I let it slide for the moment. We went through the kitchen and into the family room that was neat, but there was evidence of toys here and there. Nikki was sat in the main chair in the room while the Twins took the little two seater, the men had to stand.

Tobias and I stood hand-in-hand as we faced all six of them, and one thing was clear. They already knew.

"That's what the pink rhinoceros was yesterday." I gasped. "You lot already knew?"

"We had a sneaking suspicion." Sammie said.

"But we didn't want to alarm you if we were wrong." Nikki stated.

"Or if we were right." Susie added.

"I guess I would have been angry with you yesterday if you'd suggested it. I know I nearly bit Tobias' head off last night when he suggested it when I told him I couldn't phase." I said, giving him a wry smile. "I guess I didn't want to admit it, that if I ignored what my body was telling me it wouldn't be true. But when I couldn't phase again this morning I knew there was no other explanation."

"So you are pregnant?" Max asked.

"Yep." I said. "I'm having twins. They're due at the end of August."

"But you're not even showing." Tuck announced.

"Well I'm only at the six to eight week stage at the moment." I said. "We're not quite sure at the exact rate they're growing yet."

Tuck looked confused.

"It's a vampire pregnancy." Harry said gruffly. "She probably wasn't even pregnant during the battle. But she is now and they'll grow that quickly that they'll be ready for birth when our kid is." He finished his explanation before turning to me and Tobias. "So that's why you two disappeared for the day."

"That's not the reason we disappeared. We did lose our memory and that's how we ended up…" I trailed off and pointed at my abdomen. "I mean it wasn't intentional and I would never choose to have a kid at this point in time, but I guess there's no going back now. I'm actually looking forward to being a mom. If it's really quiet and I listen really closely I can hear their little hearts even though they've only just started. Well I can't down here because all your hearts are getting in the way, but up at the house with the vamps and there's only my heartbeat to contend with I can hear them. Right Tobias?"

"Yes. I heard the faintest of beats." He said softly and placed his hand to my abdomen protectively.

"So you finally said something." Harry sneered. "So how do you answer for yourself?"

"If I could go back in time and stop myself before the act was started, perhaps advise my confused counterpart of all the precautions, then I would. However, the twins are a reality now, and as much as I fret for Essie's health, I also know that worrying her needlessly is hardly going to help." Tobias said in a level voice that masked the worry in his mind.

"Worry her needlessly?" Harry demanded.

"We know well the delicate line we tread at this moment in time. However, Carlisle has advised that Essie avoids stress and concentrates on keeping herself healthy. Something that should be achievable with our prior knowledge of a vampire birth. With knowledge on our side, we should make it through." Tobias informed them.

"We? You're hardly in danger here." Harry stated.

"I know full well that should my beloved die as a result of my incautious actions then I will be on the hit-list of more people than I could count." Tobias replied without a hint of fear in mind or voice, he knew he was a dead man if I died and he'd accepted that fact. "And I gather you would be first in line." He added.

"Damn right!" Harry growled.

"I don't think so!" Nikki stated. "If anything like that happens then you won't lay a finger on Tobias. Would you really want the twins growing up without any parents at all?" She demanded.

Harry went to retort but then he let the breath go.

"Guess I didn't think of that." He mumbled.

"So wait, wait, wait!" Max cut in. "This is going to kill you?"

"No." I said firmly. "I'm part vampire and part wolf. I'm ahead of the game here. I'm a lot tougher than your average human. I will survive this."

"And I believe you boss." Sammie stated.

I smiled at her, knowing she would always have my back no matter what.

"I think you'll definitely pull through this." Susie stated. "If anyone can survive a vamp birth then it's you."

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile and meaning it.

"Guess it's a good job they grow so fast. Means you can have them here instead of Volterra. Old Aro will never have to know about them." Harry said, clearly searching for something nice to say, and I was glad that he was trying to be nice to me even though underneath he was angry with me and Tobias for being so careless with my health and as scared as everyone else seemed to be over whether I would survive or not.

"That's a good point." I said. "And if they're due at the end of August that means we'll have a whole month with them before we have to go back. We can explain everything to them and Aro will never have to know they exist." I mused as I smiled wistfully at Tobias.

"Oh yeah. The Volturi." Sammie murmured. "I forgot you were only on loan."

"I'll work something out." I stated, looking away from everyone as I felt a little panicky thought over what would happen if Aro did find out.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and I had to forget my worry before it had chance to bloom. I decided to break the tension with my other piece of news.

"Anyway, I have some more good news." I announced brightly. "Tobias and I are getting married."

"Yeah. We've know that for years." Susie said with a shrug.

"Next week." I added.

"Do you vamps do everything at super speed?" Tuck demanded.

"Not everything." I said with a grin, before I moved on to my explanation of why things were moving so fast. "We would wait until we could plan it properly, but Edward is being old fashioned. He doesn't want his great-grandchildren born out of wedlock. Basically it's a shotgun deal."

"Right." Tuck said with a nod.

"So I'm not sure what day it's gonna be exactly, but it will be some time next week. Which means you can come too Susie." I pointed out.

"Well it would be good to be at your wedding, even if I won't be here for the birth of the sprogs." Susie replied.

"Although you will get to see them now. It's not like my first ones will be born a hundred years from now when I'm finally free of Volterra." I said brightly, although I was secretly cursing myself for bringing up that place again.

"It'll be good to meet them." Susie stated.

"It sure will." I said, smiling down at my abdomen.

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

I smiled at him and I felt that rush of comfort and safety that just standing by him brought. I knew that with Tobias beside me I would get through this. I kissed his cheek and realised in that moment that I really wanted to be alone with him.

"Well I guess we should be going now. We don't want to push our luck with Jake." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I was surprised he let Tobias down here at all. That gave me a very big clue when I answered the door." Harry observed.

"It's Jake's way of making sure I got someone with me at all times." I stated. "But I don't care since it means I get to be with Tobias more."

"I am happy with this arrangement too." Tobias observed and kissed my hand.

"It's weird, but I miss you terribly whenever I'm away from you at the moment." I whispered to Tobias but of course the others heard too.

"It's the imprint thing." Susie stated. "You feel the pull to be with your partner. Especially when you're pregnant."

"And you feel the urge to protect them no matter what." Harry stated, giving the guys view.

"Very much so." Tobias agreed.

I nodded.

"Well I guess we'd better get going now." I repeated. "There's a lot of," I sighed, "planning to do for the damn wedding. I'll let you guys know once I know more, and you're more than welcome up at the House. You know that right?"

They nodded.

After that we said our goodbyes and Tobias and I returned to the House.

Time seemed to move quickly over the next few days.

I didn't really suffer from morning sickness provided I avoided spicy food. I seemed to crave meat the most, especially if it was rare. It was only the risk of food poisoning that meant I didn't have the meat raw, although the fact that I'd ate raw meat before didn't seem to add much weight to my argument for them to allow me to eat it.

I needed blood every day and I was determined I would hunt for as long as was feasibly possible. Tobias was worried that I might get kicked in the abdomen, but after Renesmee showed me how she used to hunt while pregnant that allowed her to protect us from harm Tobias was ok with it. Actually it probably did us good to get out of the House since it was starting to get a little claustrophobic. All conversation seemed to revolve around the twins and the likelihood that I would die as a result of carrying them full term. If they weren't talking about the babies it was the damn wedding that as far as I was concerned was just for Edward's sake and Tobias and I would get married properly in the future when we had the time to plan the wedding the way we wanted it.

To think I'd been so excited to start with!

The wedding was arranged for Thursday the thirty first of July at one in the afternoon. As much as I was looking forward to everything the constant talk was driving me insane and I just had to escape for a little peace.

Monday morning I had an idea.

"Where are the keys?" I asked Tobias.

"Which keys?" He asked, looking up from the book he'd been reading while I was in the shower.

"For our house in Seattle. I think we should go check it out." I replied.

"What for?"

"Our children will need somewhere to live and it will be perfect for them after a few changes. I think a nice over night trip to Seattle will be a good thing at the moment. We can have a nice drive down, take a few notes of what we can do to the house and then drive back up tomorrow." I explained. "What do you say?"

"I think it would do you good." He said. "The keys are in your box on the dressing table."

I grinned and went over to the dressing table. The keys were in the box Rose and Em had bought me. I pulled them out and slid them into my pocket.

"I guess we'd better pack an overnight bag." I observed.

"Yes. You sit while I pack." He stated.

"I'm not that delicate Tobias. I'm sure I can handle a bit of packing." I retorted.

"I do not doubt your ability to pack, but I do know I pack quicker than you." He pointed out with a smile.

"Well, if that's the argument you're gonna use, I'll accept it. Pack away my love." I declared before perching on the edge of the bed.

He smiled at me before he became a whirlwind of efficiency about the room. Within two minuets he had two holdalls packed and ready and I rose from the bed to kiss him.

"Let's go." I said.

Of course we had to let someone know we were leaving. I chose to tell Carlisle since he was less likely to say no and could use his authority as a doctor if anyone decided I wasn't fit enough for the journey. Carlisle said I should be fine but I had to phone him that night and then again the next morning to inform him of how I felt and if I noted any changes. I promised that I would and so within half an hour of my suggestion Tobias and I were on the road to Seattle for a little us time.

And it was a nice get away with just Tobias and me, and the twins of course. Out in our house all alone I could hear their heartbeats more and Tobias was certain he could hear the suggestion of a flutter beneath my own heartbeat. I felt a little flutter inside too, sensed their movement with my mind more than felt it, but I knew they were moving and I was looking forward to the day when Tobias would be able to feel it too. Which if the pregnancy was progressing at a week a day then it would be next week.

We took advantage of the alone time to make out a little; it was a nice way to relax with Tobias lying at my side so he didn't press on my abdomen. I'd heard that people still had sex during pregnancy, and I would have been happy to suggest it that night, but there were a few things I wasn't sure of.

First off, with my differing biology perhaps I'd ovulate again and have a second pregnancy on top of this one. I could take my pill, but how would that affect the twins? Would it cause me to lose them? I know there was the trusty old condom but when there was still the chance it could split I didn't want to risk it.

It was better to just make out a little and not exacerbate matters when, although it would be nice to climb the mountain, I wasn't desperate to. And neither was Tobias, but I think his instinct to protect me added to that.

I enjoyed swimming in the pool again and I imagined the twins learning to swim in the shallow end in about a year's time. If they were anything like their mother they would enjoy the water and I wondered what they would think of having their very own pool.

I'd had the ocean and the lake growing up, but if I hadn't I would have loved my very own pool. I smiled as I imagined the beach balls and floats and other pool toys scattered around for the twins to use whenever they chose to use them. It would be great and I know I'd probably get as much fun out of the toys as they would. I wonder if Tobias would too.

It was amazing the things you thought of when floating on your back and looking up at the ceiling.

After a leisurely Monday we got our thinking caps on, on Tuesday and began to plan what we would do. There was a first floor to the house, but I'd never really gone up the stairs since everything I needed was on the ground floor or in the basement. Upstairs were eight fair-sized bedrooms, all of them fully en-suite. There was also three other rooms, one of which Tobias had decked out as a study although I doubt he'd ever used it, and then the other two were decorated with magnolia walls and light wood floorboards, but other than that they were bare.

The biggest one I immediately thought of as a play room, while the other room I thought would make a great nursery until the twins were a little older and then when they wanted a bedroom they could move into one of the other rooms.

"And as much as I like the idea of being able to walk out of bed and straight into the swimming pool I think it would be a little inconvenient with other people here." I stated. "I think we should move our room upstairs and then we could change the room by the pool into some form of rec' room where the twins can hang out with their friends when they're older."

"They will have their friends over?" Tobias asked.

"Why not? As long as we know in advance to take all precautions I don't see a problem." I pointed out. "Not to mention when all their cousins visit."

"Then we should ensure that the room is the best in the history of recreational rooms." Tobias stated and I nodded my head empathically.

By the time we were heading home on Tuesday afternoon we had a good plan in mind. All that was needed was for Tobias to inform the building company he had employed the last time and hopefully the house would be ready by the time the twins arrived.

It was fairly late when we arrived back at the House which meant I could have some dinner then go straight up to bed, thus avoiding any baby or wedding talk. As I settled down with Tobias that night I felt happy and I drifted into another blissful sleep where I didn't dream.

I managed to navigate Wednesday without going completely mad. Hunting gave me an excuse to avoid hurricane Malice since they'd gone into preparation over-drive with only one day to go before the wedding. I honestly didn't know how they could enjoy the organising so much and I was glad for the escape.

I actually tried to avoid both Alice and Marlin, but my usual escape in these situations, the Res, was out of the question since I didn't want to abuse Jake's trust by using such a flimsy excuse and bring Tobias onto the Res with me. Instead we spent the afternoon hiding in Carlisle's study with practically everyone else playing party games until we were sure it was safe to emerge.

Finally Wednesday was drawing to an end and there was only one more sleep until the wedding. I was surprised I was able to sleep that night, but I did and I dreamed peaceful dreams for once.

It looked like we'd have to call the wedding off on Thursday. I must have been the only bride in the history of ever hoping for a cloudy day on her wedding. The forecast said sun, and I got a little anxious when the clouds were looking a little scattered that morning, but then I remembered.

"Marlin!" I called as I ghosted down to the main room. "Marlin!" I called again.

Marlin appeared looking worried.

"You have to do something about the weather."

Marlin looked relieved.

"I already plan to. I'm just waiting until it's closer to the ceremony so that it won't dissipate too soon." She assured me.

I nodded my head.

"Now relax." Marlin said in a soothing voice. "Everything is covered. All you have to do is allow us to pamper you this morning and turn up at the town hall at one."

"Ok. I'm calming down." I promised her.

"Good." Marlin said as she placed her arm around my back. "Now let's go find Alice."

Alice was in her room getting everything ready and as soon as Marlin and I entered I was ushered into the shower. I obeyed and climbed under the water, doing all my necessary ablutions as I tuned my mind from the rest of the house and concentrated instead on the flutters of brain activity from within me.

It was in the shower that I heard them so clearly for the first time. Their heartbeats grew stronger and I smiled, pressing my hand to my abdomen as I thought comforting things to them. Not anything in particular, just the feeling of comfort. I was sure I got a flicker in response from my daughter.

I felt ecstatic by the time I emerged from the shower and into the waiting hands of Alice. I didn't pay much attention with what Alice was doing with my hair and make-up. I was focused on the two little heartbeats within me, and seeing if I could raise a flutter of thought again.

I sat with my eyes closed concentrating and then I felt the little flutter of response from my son too. They were both connected to me and although there were no thoughts as such at the moment I knew I could feel their minds and they could sense mine, but I had to be careful not to overwhelm them.

"Essie are you ok?" Alice demanded.

I blinked and opened my eyes; I'd forgotten where I was.

"Do you want a nap? I can carry on in an hour if you do." She said softly.

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "I wasn't sleeping I was concentrating."

"On what?" She asked.

"I can feel their minds. And I know they responded to my mind. Can you hear their heartbeats now?"

Alice closed her eyes and then she grinned.

"Yes. I hear them." She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "There are two."

"Did you really doubt me?" I demanded with a smile.

"No. But I don't like it when I can't check ahead." Alice admitted.

"Don't worry Auntie A." I said, tapping her hand. "By this time next month they'll be here and you'll be able to see around them."

"I'm looking forward to it." Alice said with a smile. "Now let's get you ready for this wedding."

Since it was a small affair Alice thought a simple up-do would be better. Something stylish but simple. It went well with the antique cream dress she'd picked out for me. The neckline dipped in a V to show enough of my cleavage without being too trashy. It connected to the high waistband that gave the dress something of an empire-line cut. The skirt fell in satin shimmers in an A-line down to above my knee, the length Louis liked for me. I realised that this had been made by Louis and I had to wonder when Alice had it made. The sleeves were long and fitted my arms nicely. The overall effect was one of simple elegance, and I liked it.

The only jewellery I wore was my engagement ring, unless you counted the antique silver and sapphire hair combs that had once belonged to my great-great-grandma Swan and Grandma Bella had worn to her own wedding. Bella had taken the opportunity to slide these into my hair and I felt the connection through the members of my family back to Grandma Swan.

The flowers on the comb were a nice touch because it made me feel more like a bride than a guest. There was no need for a veil, but I did have a small bouquet of flowers, white roses and baby's breath. There were smaller posies of roses for my maids of honours and they were dressed in cream dresses with blue trim in order to incorporate the blue of the combs. I guess that was the reason. I'd just let Alice get on with what she wanted to do since it wasn't exactly my area of expertise.

Tina had got her wish of a nice dress; it was a simple empire line with short sleeves in light blue. Although it may have been a little too fancy for every day use it might come in handy for dances. What's more I thought that Louis had cut it a touch on the long side so that it would fall just right once Tina had stopped growing.

We were ready by midday and so we set out for the town hall. I got to admit I was feeling a little nervous, why wouldn't I be? Although most of my nerves stemmed from what people would make of our wedding party as opposed to whether Tobias would turn up because I knew he would no matter what.

We had to be there by half twelve in order to sign the relevant papers before the ceremony could start. So much for it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I didn't really believe that nonsense anyway.

After going over everything, and the cheeky woman even asked us if there was a prenuptial agreement or if there were any conditions if the marriage should break down, Tobias and I were led from the little office. Then Tobias walked into the wedding room with most of our guests while I remained outside with the bridal party.

Then we entered to a bad recording of the wedding march piped in through the speaker system. I caught the frown on Alice's face, if she'd foreseen this she would have done something about it, but the twins were blocking her. I realised I'd just read her mind as if they were my own thoughts and in fact the mind of everyone in the room was open to me.

The registrar had a smile on her face but she was secretly thinking it wouldn't last. She'd seen many people as young as Tobias and I appeared to be pass through these doors on a whim and they nearly all ended in divorce. She had taken the post thinking it would be nice to be part of this special time in people's lives, but over the years she'd become embittered and cynical and she was considering taking a college course and becoming a divorce lawyer and make a lot more money for her retirement than she would have as a low level civil servant.

I reeled my mind back in quickly lest her cynicism drown me. I looked instead to Tobias standing in front of the table in his neat little suit and his hair combed into the style he had worn it the first day we'd met. As much as I adored his hair in its natural messy glory, the sight of him as he was that first day in biology made my heart flutter.

I stopped at his side and we smiled at each other before the ceremony began. Since it was a generic, suits all people, type of thing it didn't last as long as it could in a church. It wasn't even 'gathered under the eyes of the Lord' or any such similar. We were getting married in the eyes of the law and within half an hour we were.

Tobias and I left the town hall hand-in-hand and I felt the press of the new ring on my finger. It was a thin band of white gold and it went well with my engagement ring. I liked the simplicity of both rings, nothing flash or fancy, just a circle of metal. A never-ending line that went on for eternity, just as our love would. The ring I gave to Tobias was along the same lines and I despaired a little because I should have made something for him myself, I just hadn't had the time.

I vowed that I would make him something once the twins were born, something to signify my love for him and he could keep on him at all times. I had no idea what it would be until I started making it, but once I knew, it would be special.

We drove back to the House together and since the car we'd picked was an automatic it meant that Tobias and I could hold hands for the entire journey. I smiled at him as we drove through town.

"So how do you feel Mr Black?" I asked.

"Very happy Mrs Black." He replied.

I grinned at the thought we were now married. We had been together longer than a lot of people but it had taken us this long to walk down the aisle. I also enjoyed the fact that I hadn't had to change my name, I was still Essie Black, not that I wouldn't have minded being Essie Hannigan, but that wasn't his real surname after all. It was just one he and Marlin had adopted years ago to fit in to the modern world and he could wear my surname just as easily.

"Tobias Black." He mused, "Perhaps I should employ a middle name now."

"What would you have?"

"Horatio." He said firmly. "Tobias Horatio Black."

"What? No. That's just…" I trailed off with a chuckle as I shook my head.

"So not Horatio?" He asked.

"No." I said firmly.

"You don't like the name?"

"It's just too…eighteenth century England for me." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"That's a shame. I was thinking of suggesting it as a name for our son."

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. "No son of mine is going to be called Horatio."

"Then what name would you call him?"

"I can't name them yet." I gasped. "I can't force a name on them. When they're born and I see them then I will know their names, but you can't make a name fit someone. At least, that's what I think."

"Fair enough. We will wait until they are born." He said softly before he kissed the back of my hand.

"Oh. I just remembered something. Pull over here now while it's quite and switch off the engine."

Tobias obeyed immediately.

"What is it my love?" He asked.

"Shhhh…." I whispered. "Listen."

Tobias nodded his head before he closed his eyes and I listened too, hearing those strong little heartbeats once more.

"I hear them!" He gasped and he placed his hand against my abdomen. "I hear their hearts so strongly now."

"I know. Isn't it great? And if I concentrate I can feel their minds. They're responding to me now. Not in any particular way, but there is a response. I can feel it."

"That's…" Tobias trailed off, lost for words but he placed a kiss to my lips instead.

It was only meant to be a soft kiss, but in that moment I felt overcome and I returned the kiss enthusiastically, pulling him to me since it would be better than me leaning over the hand break and such.

Tobias pulled back slightly and smiled at me.

"Are we not supposed to save this for the wedding night?"

"We're only kissing." I pointed out. "But I guess we'd better get to the House now or they'll all be wondering where we are."

"Yes. We shouldn't worry them and we'll have a lot of time to ourselves over the weekend when we revisit the house in Seattle."

"That's true." I said with a smile as he pulled off once more.

I spent the rest of the short journey imagining all the things we could do this weekend and funnily enough I was looking forward to a bit of decorating in between make out sessions. It would be a nice weekend. It was whilst thinking this that I felt the first roll of fatigue, but I was determined to ignore it today, there was a party waiting for me inside and by god was I gonna enjoy it!

Nearly everyone else had arrived back by the time we did and they were all clustered on top of the steps to greet us. They cheered and congratulated us as we walked up the steps, my arm looped through Tobias', and entered the house.

Alice and Marlin had gone above and beyond the call of duty with their decorating. The main room looked exquisite and the decoration extended out into the garden where Marlin cleared some of the clouds since there was no danger of exposure now. There were only supernaturals and those in the know at the gathering and it meant that we could all just be ourselves.

It was fun too and I was enjoying all the attention for both the wedding and my babies. Somewhere amidst all the excitement I realised I hadn't eaten at all that day, and I hadn't drank my blood either. But it would only be an hour until the wedding feast began and it was always better to feed the human before the vampire.

I was talking to Tina when that weird wave of fatigue hit my again. I shook my head to try and clear it but everything had gone foggy and my hearing seemed a little smothered, as if I had my hands over my ears.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked, looking at me in concern.

I nodded my head and managed a smile, but I was starting to think I really wasn't ok. I needed to eat and sleep, but I suddenly found it hard to make my body obey. The world faded around me and I was falling…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind and Iput  
**

**So we're gonna do things a little different again this chapter and I hand you over to…**

* * *

**Tobias**

"Tobias." Essie whispered. "Give me your hands."

I sat on the edge of the bed and offered her my hands.

"You'll have to come a bit closer." She said as she changed position slightly and patted the bed between her legs.

I moved to kneel in front of her and she smiled at me over her small bump as I offered her my hands once more.

"Turn them like this." She said, holding her own hands palm inwards.

I copied her and she took my hands gently and guided them to either side of her bump. She moved my hands slightly into position and I could feel the tiny flutter of heartbeats through her skin. I felt the one under my left hand move slightly and I smiled.

"They are moving." I stated happily at feeling them more clearly than I had yet.

It confirmed their existence in this world and I marvelled at the fact. Who would have thought it possible that after more than two millennia that I would have a chance to be a father again? The thought was both exciting and worrisome. I feared for Essie's health during the accelerated pregnancy, although she did appear to fare better than other women who have carried the progeny of vampires. This fact alone allowed me to look forward to seeing those two babies who grew within her, with whom she communicated on a daily basis. We will be a family, the four of us and I will protect them until I am ash.

"Yes. But that's not what I wanted to show you." She replied, breaking through my musings. "I've been thinking about something and I think it might just work."

"What will work?" I asked, turning my attention back to the present.

"Shhh…" She cautioned as she placed her hands over mine. I felt a secret thrill as the metal of her ring brushed against the back of my hand.

Essie closed her eyes and I felt the flow of her mind as she softly brushed my own, and then I was aware of two other minds. They didn't seem to have solid thoughts just yet, nothing as formed as when Essie spoke into my mind, but there was the promise of thought.

"I can hear them." I whispered in delight.

"Yep." Essie said, a grin stretching her face. "This is our son." She said, tapping my left hand. "And this is our daughter." She said, tapping my right hand.

"Hello children." I spoke to the bump. "I am your father and I look forward to meeting you on the outside."

I felt movement from the both of them as I heard my own words slightly distorted in my mind. I also felt a rush of contentment.

"They like the sound of their Daddy's voice." She whispered with a smile. "And so does their Mommy." She added, before leaning forward and kissing my lips with her hand pressed to my cheek.

I took her hand and kissed it before I said, "You should not strain my love", as I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"But this isn't straining." She stated as she sat up straight. "And I wish everyone would stop treating me as if I'll crack into a million pieces whenever I sit up. I don't want to stay in this bed all the time. I'll be doing enough of that for the last week of my pregnancy. I want to get about when I still can."

"I'm not sure if that is such a good ide…" She cut me off by placing her fingers to my lips, they felt hotter than usual.

"I'm not talking about running in the forest Tobias. Or even leaving the freaking house, but couldn't I at least walk around a bit?" She asked, pouting slightly as she peered at me through her eyelashes.

"I'm not sure." I said, frowning slightly, knowing my resolve would not last long should she continue to use that look on me.

"Look. If I feel tired or like something's gonna strain then I'll go right back to bed. No, I'll leave you carry me back. On a stretcher. Wrapped in cotton wool and bubble wrap." She declared.

"I suppose a little walk won't hurt." I conceded.

"Damn straight!" Essie declared as she swivelled her legs until they were over the edge of the bed. "Besides, I need the bathroom right now. I think my bladder's gonna burst." She chuckled as she rose to her feet.

I tried not to hold my breath in panic as she tottered over to the foot of the stairs.

She turned and smiled at me.

"You really should stop worrying about me Fang Boy. I'm as tough as old boots." She declared as she headed to the little bathroom hidden beneath the stairs.

I sighed as I went to stand by the door in case she had need of me. But my Essie is tough and she was determined to prove it.

"Do you know what they would like?" She asked as she emerged from the bathroom five minuets later.

"What would they like?" I asked.

"If their Mom and Dad played them piano." She said with a grin. "How about it Fang Boy?"

"That would be great." I declared, thinking it best to play along for now since she had spoke of her dislike of the cotton wool treatment.

She made her way to the piano, determined to keep a steady, normal gait, and it was only my vampire eyes that allowed me to see that there something was slightly off. She sat at the piano then turned to me.

"You know, I was planning for a duet Mr Hannigan, but if you do not wish to accompany me…" She sighed theatrically before she grinned at me.

"I will join you Miss Esther." I stated, and I gave a formal bow before I joined her at the keys. "What would you like to play?"

"Hmm… Do you remember that first time we played together?" She asked.

"When you were trespassing in my house?" I teased.

"My house." She corrected, also teasing. "Well, I played my soul and then you copied and I saw where I could add to it. I'd like to do that again."

"Will this be a new composition or do you wish to play the melody of that night?"

"No. Something new." She said as she raised her fingers above the keys. "So you'll have to listen first. This is your bit."

"Very well."

She smiled before she turned away with her eyes closed and her fingers fell upon the keys eliciting a melody that was both hope and despair. I felt a shiver run through my body as I recognised in the music the worry Essie was determined not to entertain for a second in her thoughts. I wondered if I really should play this tune back to her.

But Essie was looking at me expectantly once she had finished and I had no choice but to obey. I began to play her notes and she listened with her eyes shut, seeming not to notice the hidden worry of the notes, merely delighting in the sweet hope. Then she began to add to the piece as she had done once before and now the whole composition seemed complete and there was not a note of despair in sight. I realised that together we were whole and it was only when we were parted that the worry set in.

I felt the calm steal over me as the music died away, and as the notes lingered in my mind I placed my hand to her cheek and kissed her lips. The song had awoken the passion within me and had she not been carrying precious cargo then I would do more than kiss her right now.

_We would be doing more. Believe me Fang Boy. _She spoke into my mind.

I smiled and looked into her eyes as we rested our foreheads against each other.

_Your telepathy is still growing stronger? _I asked.

_Yeah. Now and then I have these bursts where I can't control the flow, but it's not exactly painful, I can see how to experience it without becoming immersed. It helps me to stave off the babble until I get my shield up and running again. Although I do like reading your mind, when you're not worrying, and I like to listen to the twins. They're starting to communicate with each other now. Sometimes they do it when I'm not even awake, but their thoughts become mixed in my dreams somehow._ She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her little bump and looked down at it._ I can't wait until they're actually here and their thoughts become more realised._

_And I cannot wait until I have chance to meet them myself_. I replied as I placed my hands over hers.

Essie looked up and smiled at me before she placed her lips to mine once more.

Essie's positive attitude made me feel positive that we would get through this. I had been as worried as everyone else when she fainted after the wedding, but it was nothing to be wholly worried about, as Carlisle assured us. It was merely the excitement of the day coupled with Essie's mixed biology and the fact that she was pregnant. And fainting was not uncommon in pregnant women, although this had caused everyone to agree that Essie should relax for the duration of the pregnancy.

Being confined to the bed riled Essie no end, even if it were in the family room and amongst everyone. She hated the loss of mobility and it took everything I could bar nail her to the floor to ensure she didn't leave the house, hence our discussion earlier.

Since she had to take it easy hunting was out of the question, but she still needed to feed twice a day and so other arrangements had to be made. The first suggestion was that she drink the blood packs Carlisle had brought to the house ready for the caesarean section, but she blank point refused to touch the harvested blood. Essie stated that to drink the transfusion blood would be as bad as drinking the blood of a human off the street because that blood could be used to save somebody's life. The only way she would allow it to enter her body would be intravenously on the day of the birth.

Instead our families took it in turns to hunt animals nearby and take them down in order to collect the blood. Essie accept the blood grudgingly because she required it twice a day now, but if she had her way she would hunt for it herself.

I did, for a brief moment, entertain the idea of retrieving some live animal for her on which to feast, but that seemed too much like the way Aro provided our food in Volterra when he wanted to keep us close at hand and so I buried the thought immediately before my beloved's frighteningly increased telepathy picked up on it. Besides, she would see it as coddling and that was making Essie feel more agitated at the moment. She needed a break from the House but I was unsure of where I could take her.

"How about the back yard?" She asked. "It's not too far away, but it's still out in the fresh air. Anyway, the birds are singing now and I'd like the twins to hear."

"I don't see any harm in sitting in the garden." I said. "I will fetch a blanket."

"I'm not gonna get cold." Essie pointed out.

"Yes. But I thought we would be more comfortable on the grass. Besides, it is almost lunch time and I thought you might enjoy a picnic." I stated.

"That would be nice." She sighed wistfully, before she swung her legs around the stool and rose to her feet.

I moved quickly to the linen closet and retrieved a blanket. When I returned to Essie she was opening the back door. We went outside and I arranged the blanket on the grass before I helped her to sit. Then I sat beside her and watched as she settled into her surroundings. Essie was never more beautiful than when she was out of doors in Washington. Essie felt comfortable in the great outdoors and perhaps a few hours each day to sit out in the fresh air would not be a bad thing. Was she not supposed to relax to ease the pregnancy?

"I think they like the birds." She said with a smile, her eyes closed lightly as she listened with both ears and mind.

"They are very pacifying." I replied as I lay back and placed my hands behind my head.

"They sure are." She said, and opened her eyes.

She smiled down at me before she turned around and lay back herself, cushioning her head on my abdomen. I smiled and moved my hand to rest against the top of her bump. She placed her hand over mine and I felt the wave of contentment that washed through her transfer to me. This was a truly peaceful moment.

She closed her eyes once more and her breathing became steady as she dropped off to sleep.

I felt the pull of her mind and I was transported into her dream world.

_…"You're here." She said happily and she hugged me._

"_Yes. You allowed me access." I replied._

"_I was hoping you'd enter. I've got something to show you." She said, stepping back from me._

"_What is it?" I asked feeling my excitement grow exponentially although I was uncertain why._

_"I want to show you their minds." She whispered. "Or at least how I see them, but it's really hard to convey it through normal telepathy. We need to use the dreamscape for this."_

_"You can show me their minds?" I asked in astonishment._

_"Of course." She whispered. "It's so peaceful."_

_The scene around us shifted until it felt as if I was floating in warm comfort. I got the impression of red light, but it wasn't exactly a visual effect. I could hear a distant steady beat that was comforting to me, and another nearby. There was the feeling of others although I didn't quite understand what 'other' meant or that they were separate from me._

_"This is how they feel." Essie said dreamily. "Although they grow more to understanding every day. They're starting to understand that there are two of them and then there's me. That we're separate, although our minds connect us." She sighed happily. "They're so peaceful."_

_"They most certainly are." I replied._

_She looked up and smiled._

_"That's right. It's Daddy." She whispered. "He's come to join us for a while."_

_I felt a rush of warmth surround me._

_"Told you they like you." She told me with a smile._

_"Indeed you did." I replied as I took her hand in mine._

_She sighed and leaned in close to me._

_"The four of us together, we're a family now." She stated as she hugged me, resting her cheek against my head. "Can't you feel how we're all connected? I can see it now, the ties that bind me here. Of course there are other people who connect me to the world, but you're my main pull. And now the twins hold me here too. The three of you together are my anchors."_

_"I believe I know what you mean." I replied as I returned her embrace._

_"Can't you feel all the little links?" She asked, still in that wistful voice._

_I thought about it for a moment before I answered and I was astonished to find that I could feel my link to Essie and also to the twins. This was the thing that made me her imprint, these delicate yet strong threads. They solidified the love between us and now it would be spread to our children, as it should be._

_"Yes. I feel them." I answered._

_"I couldn't see them before but I do now." She stated. "It's as if being pregnant has supercharged my telepathy and I can finally see how it works for the first time. It's amazing."_

_"It most certainly is." I agreed with her._

_"And they all think this is gonna be bad for me." She said sadly. "But how can this be bad?" She declared, stepping away from me and opening her arms wide to indicate the feeling of overwhelming contentment that surrounded us. "They won't kill me." She said firmly as she looked at me with determination._

_"They will not." I replied and was shocked to find that I truly believed this._

_My Essie was strong and this would not kill her, of that I was certain. She would survive this, for not only did we have experience on our side, but also her mixed heritage that meant she could survive a lot more than the average human._

_"I'm glad you're with me on this." She whispered as she hugged me once more, her fingers working their way into my hair. "You'll always protect me."_

_"Of course I will." I stated, before I reached up to kiss her lips. "Forever and always."_

_She smiled as she looked into my eyes._

_"I hope they have your eyes." She murmured as she ran her thumb across my cheek just beneath my eye. "That wonderful ever-changing hazel. It would be nice to see it in the real world."_

_"I would much rather see that chocolate brown repeated." I stated._

_"Maybe." She replied wistfully. "I think we should wake up now. Emmett's suggesting a bucket of water but Rose is telling him no."_

_"Then we should wake immediately." I said aghast, although it was in jest._

_Essie laughed before she kissed me once on the lips and the dreamscape melted around us…_

I opened my eyes to find Emmett and Rosalie standing over me, I could feel the warmth of Essie's head still resting against my stomach and I still had my hand on her bump and she rested her hand on top of mine.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were sleeping just then." Emmett stated as he frowned down at me.

"I was." I replied in near wistful tones. "And dreaming the most wonderful dream."

"You were sleeping?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"I pulled him into my dream." Essie stated. "It happens sometimes when I'm really relaxed."

"You do look comfortable there." Rose conceded. "That's why I didn't want to disturb you."

"I know." Essie replied. "I probably wouldn't have roused myself, but I could hear you think about that bucket of water Uncle Em. Not funny."

"Hey. I wasn't really gonna pour it over you." He said defensively.

Essie snorted.

"Honestly." Emmett insisted.

"Anyway, I think lunch is ready." Essie stated and she sat up.

I sat up too, ready to attend to her if she needed me, but not so forward as to force my help. Essie gave me a smile and I knew she'd heard my thoughts. She would most likely accuse me of fussing once more, but I am unable to bury this need to assist and protect her.

_Actually I'm happy that you care enough to want to help but know me enough not to offer it. _Essie thought toward me. _The others don't seem to get it. They think I'll shatter. Watch now._ And she winked at me.

She shifted some more and went to stand. Suddenly Rose was supporting Essie beneath her shoulders as she pulled my beloved to her feet while Emmett looked on, ready to leap in if needs be.

"See what I mean." Essie said aloud to me before turning her attention to her aunt. "It's not that I don't appreciate the help Auntie Rose. But it's a bit smothering at the moment. When I'm a bit bigger I'll really appreciate the help, but until then I'd rather not be coddled."

"But you're supposed to be taking it easy." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah. But I think I can manage standing on my own. It's actually more stressful having everyone constantly think I'm gonna hurt myself if I just lift a cup. As if I'm gonna break myself or something. Not that you're thinking that." Essie corrected quickly as Rose gave her a dark look. "It's just that the constant 'wrapping Essie in cotton wool' treatment is starting to get to me. Big time. It's bad enough you won't let me hunt. You could at least let me stand up on my own."

"Point taken." Rose said flatly.

Essie laughed.

"You're right, I am a pain in the butt and it would serve me right if you refused to help me in the future." She said with her wide grin.

Rose laughed and shook her head.

"You'll be a better mind reader than Edward soon." She stated.

"Yes." Essie said wistfully. "Ever since I've known I'm pregnant my power's been growing. It's amazing. I finally understand how to control it properly so it doesn't make my mind implode under the pressure. It's amazing."

"So is it amazing?" Emmett quipped.

"Yeah." Essie replied wistfully, seemingly ignorant of the fact that Emmett was mocking her, but Essie had decided to save her wrath until later.

She had projected her thoughts to me and I wondered if the others had heard. If they had they didn't make any indication they had noticed.

"Anyway." Rosalie said. "We came to inform you that lunch is ready."

"Thanks." Essie said with a smile as she took my hand.

We walked into the house together and Essie sat at the table where her food had been placed. I sat opposite and watched her eat, marvelling at how this never seemed to repulse me. Watching other humans eat was vaguely nauseating in a metaphorical sense, but watching my Essie eat was nothing of the sort. I wonder if I should feel comfortable to see our children eat human food.

_I think you will be Fang Boy. _She replied as she chewed on her meat. _They'll be little versions of us all mixed up. I don't know exactly the percentages, but they'll be cute whatever. _

_Especially if they look like their mother. _I stated with a smile as I placed my hand lightly to her hand since her hands were busy with the knife and fork.

_I don't know. A baby with cute dark curls around a cherubim face would be nice. All framing lovely hazel eyes._ She mused, as she studied my face.

_On the other hand a sweet faced babe with russet skin and ickle bronze ringlets framing exotic chocolate brown eyes would be most divine indeed. _I countered.

Essie looked thoughtful for a moment.

_Well there are two of them. _She pointed out. _And since one is a boy and the other a girl then they're in all likelihood fraternal twins. What's not to say our son will be the spitting image of you while our daughter looks like me. Although I would like them both to have your eye colour._

_Why do you have your heart set on my eye colour? _I asked, for truly there was no colour more splendid than her eyes.

_Actually I really like your eyes. And it's a shame it's lost from the world. While Nessie and me are still alive the chocolate brown will continue, but where would we find your eye colour now? _She asked as she continued to eat.

"A lot of people in the world have hazel eyes." I said aloud.

Essie shook her head.

_It's one of the rarer colours. Rarer than brown._ She countered and with that fact I could not argue but I would give it a go none the less.

_That as may be, but how many people in this world have the brown that your eyes are?_ I argued.

_At least three, but there's no one I know who still has your hazel eyes. _She said pointedly.

_I would much rather there be five people in this world with such a rich brown for their eye colour than see one person with my muddy muted brown._ I stated.

_Brown, green, sandy, the edge of grey, shifting and shimmering with the light. So beautiful. Can't you see that? Can't you see what I've seen?_ She demanded and I got an image of myself as I had been in her dream.

_But that is from the eye of the imagination. _I said despondently. _In reality the colour was muddy green, beige at best._

_Oh shut up! _She snapped. _Maybe sometimes it would look like that, but how would you really know? Were there really good mirrors back then? Did you have photos or film? I thought Lucus inherited your eye colour, would you really describe his eyes as you described yours?_

_No. _I stated as I remembered my son, his eyes shimmering close to spring leaf green because he'd been in the sun, or fading to gray because it was a cloudy day. The light sandy brown that was their basic state that darkened when he was tired.

_You see. _Essie said with a triumphant smile. _Pretty. Why wouldn't I want our children to have their brother's eyes? _

I felt a strange shock through me at that thought. My son, born millennia ago, he would have a half brother and sister born in this modern time when he was all but forgotten by his descendents. Was this a right thing to do?

"If it's not it's a bit late to go back." Essie said as she placed her cutlery on her empty plate. "But your biggest worry there is, should we tell them?"

I frowned as I decided if this was what I thought.

"The answer there Tobias is, yes, we should tell them." She said, with a firm nod of her head. "They have a right to know that there is more of their blood out there. Who knows, maybe one of them will have the power to sense family connections and they'll find their great times the power of infinity nieces and nephews. Or maybe they won't. But they deserve to know their father had a human life before he was made immortal. Don't you agree?"

"When put like that how could I disagree?" I stated as I took her hand.

She smiled at me and I felt the draw towards her. My Essie, my goddess, the centre of my existence. Mother to my children.

Mother to my children. What an oddly satisfying thought. My Essie carried our children, our future, our hope…

Yes, they were hope, for with their presence my Essie now had something truly worth fighting for. Something that was worth risking the world for. And with her powers increasing day by day….

I did not follow that thought to the end for the amount of hope it raised was too much to bear, especially with Essie so prominently in my mind. I dared not to think it in case it placed her under pressure. My Essie would come to the realisation in her own time and we would both reap the benefits.

My smile was wide upon my face as I gazed into her eyes, trying not to think of the epiphany that had just claimed me.

"Why you so happy Fang Boy?" She asked, stroking my cheek with her very hot hand.

"Well Miss Esther, I am merely imagining our children with your pretty skin and my pretty eyes." I said as I placed a kiss to her hand.

"That would be a nice combination." She mused. "Not that I wouldn't like them pale either. Like Renesmee pale with just that blush to the cheeks. Then again you were fairly tawny in life with that Mediterranean glow." She commented as she stroked my cheek. "They'll tan nice and be the envy of everyone."

She sighed happily and placed her palm flat to my cheek.

"Will you carry me to the bed?" She whispered. "I wanna sleep now."

"As you command my goddess." I replied, taking her hand and kissing it once more.

I was on my feet immediately afterwards and I took her in my arms as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I can't wait 'til they're here." She murmured as I transported her to the bed.

"Me either." I replied as I placed her down with her head on the pillow.

She smiled with her eyes closed as she lay on her side. I went to resume my chair but she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Lie with me Tobias." She said.

"Is that wise?" I asked.

"I don't care what they think. We're married and I'm pregnant so there's not much they can do about it." She said firmly. "Anyway, I could really use your cool right now." She added in softer tones.

"Very well. Where would you like me?"

"Could you lie behind me?" She asked. "We could spoon. We've never really spooned and I'd like to know the feeling."

I was in the bed and lying behind her, shaping my body around hers as I hugged her to my chest.

"Your wish is my command." I whispered into her ear and she giggled.

"My Fang Boy." She murmured. "You always know the right things to say."

"Only in matters where you are concerned." I replied as I moved somewhat more to ensure that she was entirely comfortable.

She laughed slightly, on the edge of sleep. I placed a kiss to her shoulder as she went fully to sleep. I held her all that while, being the source of the cool she craved. I would have very much enjoyed entering the dreamscape with her once more, but I did not hold my breath. It had been such a long time since I had been pulled fully into her dream that it had come somewhat of a shock this afternoon when it had finally happened once more.

I contented myself instead with stroking her hair behind her ear and taking in her scent. I wanted her to feel as much comfort as was available. I would see to it that my Essie suffered naught.

Things continued mostly in this fashion until the following Monday when Essie insisted that I return to Seattle to check on the progress of the house. I was loath to leave her and was certain one of the others could supervise in my stead, but Essie was insistent that it should be me. She stated that if she had her way both of us would go to the house, but since she couldn't I was the only one she trusted in the matter.

This was flattering, but maddening at the same time. I did not wish to leave Essie, but she said I should go. She suggested that I take Hunter with me, that way I would have a direct link to her and she to me. This was actually an appealing thought since it meant I would have chance to know my brother in law.

Jacob brought Hunter up to the house rather than have me travel on to the Res to retrieve him. I took this to mean that my invitation was null and void, extended to me only when Essie had been mobile enough to attend the Res herself. Now that she was rendered housebound, something that irked her greatly, my status with Jacob had reverted back to that of any other Cold One.

I suppose I should see the fact that he was intrusting the safety of his son to me as something of a step in the right direction.

"Shall we go?" I asked Hunter on the Friday morning, hoping to have this trip behind me.

"Sure." Hunter replied.

"You may choose the car we take." I offered, feeling that I had to impress him somewhat.

"Ok." Hunter said as he followed me through to the garage.

"Although I reserve the right to veto any vehicle I think unfit for our task." I stipulated as we stepped through into the cavernous garage.

"You want something fast and nippy but at the same time durable so you can get back to Ess quicker." Hunter stated.

"Yes." I replied. "You read my mind as well as your sister."

"Only when I'm around her. She's like a power booster or something." Hunter said with chuckle.

"Or perhaps you wolf children amplify each others powers regardless." I suggested as we made our way to the garage.

"I don't think Tina boosts my powers much." Hunter said as he perused the row of cars.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Have you ever been away from Tina long enough to gauge the true range of your abilities?"

Hunter shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out." He said.

"Yes." I replied. "So which of these fine carriages do you wish to utilise in order to traverse the endless miles?" I asked, sweeping my hand across the row.

"Could we use Grandpa Carlisle's Mercedes?" Hunter said in question.

"An excellent choice provided we have his permission." I conceded. "I will go ask him."

Carlisle was more than willing to allow us the use of the car and soon Hunter and I were headed out to Seattle. We spoke of casual subjects that didn't pertain to the present situation. I felt that perhaps Hunter would rather forget that Essie was pregnant and the only reason he was accompanying me was because he wanted to see the house for himself. I may not read minds like my Essie, but I can read people well.

I had no qualm if this was his reason for accompanying me for some company was nice on the journey and with his direct connection to Essie it made me feel less apprehensive about leaving her side.

It astonished me the amount of worry I felt when leaving her side at the moment, it was as if I were trying to escape the pull of a very strong magnate. If this was how all the men felt who were under the influence of imprinting when they had to leave their pregnant mate's side then I had a new respect for Harry. How had he endured travelling to another content to fight in a battle when his entire being would have been screaming at him to remain at Nikki's side upon the Res?

Of course the outcome of the battle would have affected everyone in the west and so helping to thwart the Chiang-Shih, as we thought of them at the time, was paramount to Nikki's safety as much as it had been to fight the enemy in La Push itself. If I had to travel afar in order to assure Essie's safety then I would.

I learnt a lot of Hunter's likes and dislikes on our journey, and I couldn't help but compare them to those of Essie. It was surprising the things they had in common when Essie had no input during all those years of her servitude to Aro. Of course one could argue that they had grown up with the same influences, but on this I was uncertain.

Essie had grown up shunning all those bar her closest of friends because she had no idea of what she was and the constant threat of discovery put a damper on any friendship she could form. I could attest to that having been on the receiving end of her agitation. I often wondered would I have pursued a friendship with her given her initial treatment of me had I not known there were underlying factors. Even then would I have pursued the friendship if it weren't for the fact that I had felt inexplicably drawn to her from the first moment she had given me that disgruntled look in biology.

Essie had few friends, she kept those she could trust close and did her best to repel those she thought she couldn't. That was how she had ended up with only three friends in a small community where all the other children appeared to hold a friendship with each other. Essie would have been friends with the entire village had she wanted to, but there was always the threat of discovery.

Hunter on the other hand had only one person his own age that knew of his mixed heritage. There were a few others who knew the Quileute histories to be true, but that was merely because it was their right for it would not be long before they too felt the Quileute fire course through their veins. The only person around the same age as Hunter who knew he was part vampire had a percentage of vampire in her own blood.

Tina had acted as a younger sister to Hunter since she had been born and perhaps having that one true confidante took pressure off the secret you kept and it meant you felt free to pursue other friendships. As far as I could tell Hunter was one of the main crowd of his generation and I felt that perhaps he was somewhat of a leader too. From what Essie had told me they mostly did as he suggested.

Then there was the fact that in all likelihood their parents had learned from their mistake. When Essie had been a baby she had appeared the average human and so they found no need to tell her of the vampires and the werewolves, but then her body had changed and now she was half vampire. Would she become a wolf? Who knew? Yet she was a vampire and she deserved to know everything that this entailed. She was told then about the vampires. Not long after that she had discovered the wolves for herself, having followed one of her cousins into the forest and saw him phase.

She had not been afraid for her mind reading had been strong in that moment having not long fed. She had read her own father's mind within the mind of the other wolf. She had gone to question Renesmee and then there was no choice but to tell her about everything. She had been sworn to secrecy, but Essie took it upon herself to let her closest friends know, especially since they would in all likelihood phase themselves one day. She took them out to a clearing and they all saw another wolf phase.

Even back then her friends trusted Essie's judgment and since she appeared unfazed by this revelation they took it in stride too. The secret they shared cemented their friendship and in shunning all others they became the Res troublemakers.

Hunter on the other hand had known from a very young age that he was different from the other children, but this was nothing to feel worried about. Tina was the same as him and in time they might develop various powers, but one day he would need to drink blood like his mother, but this should not repulse him. They told him about the elders of the tribe taking the form of the wolf in order to protect it and that he would do the same one day.

He had been told that he could share this information with only people he trusted and who he thought would not be daunted by such knowledge. It seemed as if Hunter had felt this information was best kept guarded for the time being, only to be shared when it was absolutely necessary.

I reviewed my own thoughts as it suddenly occurred to me that perhaps Hunter had no true friends, not as Essie had. He claims Jerry and Roger to be his best friends, but I wondered if he was really as close to them as Essie was to her friends. He seemed not to trust them with his biggest secret. They only knew of the wolf because they were candidates for the furry knighthood themselves.

"That's because I'm a girl and he's a boy. I think we tend to view friends differently." Hunter said suddenly, cutting into my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at him in slight disbelief as I wondered if I had heard him correctly.

"That wasn't me." He said emphatically, looking as shocked as I felt. "No. It was me." He added.

I frowned for a moment as I wondered if Hunter was playing some form of trick on me, but then it all became clear. When Essie had spoke of a direct link I had not imagined it would be so literal.

"Essie?" I ventured.

"Yep. I can talk through Hunter." She said as Hunter frowned at what his own mouth was saying.

"Well that's good and all Sis, but could you try and not have me say anything embarrassing like that again? I'm just glad it was only Tobias here." Hunter said, sounding a little panicked.

"Yeah. I'll try not to say anything too embarrassing." Essie promised. "I just wanted to butt in on Tobias' thoughts. I couldn't quite make that last jump to his mind though. I might be able to once I've fed. So how far are you from the house now Fang Boy?"

"Not far." I replied. "And may I state that this is strange even by our standards."

"It sure is." Essie mused.

"This is really freaky Sis. Couldn't you have just used the phone?" Hunter suggested.

"Where's the fun that?" Essie demanded and I was happy to note that I could discern a subtle difference in tone between Essie and Hunter even if they were using the same vocal chords and mouth.

"I have to agree with Hunter, it would have been better if you had used the phone." I stated.

"Why?" Essie demanded.

"Because then I could have heard your voice. Besides, it is rather disconcerting to hear your brother call me Fang Boy. I tolerate this name from you alone and feel the need to correct when the name falls from your brother's mouth." I explained.

"Ok. So I won't use the name and I'll shut up now until you get to the house. But I'm still watching through your eyes bro." Essie warned.

"Yeah I know. I can feel you in my head." Hunter replied.

Then, as far as I could tell, Essie fell quiet for the rest of the journey.

It was a mere fifteen minuets after that brief interruption that I was pulling on to the long and narrow drive. I felt somewhat proud by Hunter's impressed reaction when he saw the house.

"This isn't a house, it's a castle." He declared.

"Not quite." I replied as I pressed the button on the key fob that would raise the garage door. "I did request a castle but there none available at the time and so I had to make do with Tregarran Hall."

"You were gonna buy a castle?" Hunter gasped and he truly believed me.

"No." I said with a chuckle. "Marlin and I built this house back in the eighteenth century when we were posing as a prosperous brother and sister. Back in the nineteen eighties the council decided to build a by-pass right across our land. I had the house taken down brick by brick and put in storage until I had use of it again. And here it is, alive once more and soon to have an important purpose."

"You… What, did you have this brought over from England?" Hunter asked, clearly thinking that I was teasing him once more.

"Yes." I answered.

"How much did that cost you?" Hunter asked aghast.

"Not as much as you would think with the right contacts." I replied.

"Are you loaded?" He demanded.

"As much as any vampire who invests wisely. If times are hard then I sell off one of my properties or some treasure saved from past times. You'd be surprised how much money one can save when food is not required." I stated.

"I guess. So we're here to meet the foreman right?" Hunter said, changing subjects quickly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Does he know what you are?" He asked carefully, and his tone suggested that he was trying to get our story straight but worrying that he would offend me by reminding me that I was a vampire.

"He knows that I am not like normal men." I stated as I got out of the car.

"But I shouldn't mention anything about vamps and wolves?" Hunter guessed as he emerged from the other side.

"Best not to." I agreed as I shut my door.

Hunter nodded.

"There is half an hour before the foreman is due." I stated after consulting my watch. "Would you care for a tour? Or you may explore on your own if you wish."

"I think I might look around my own." Hunter said after some careful thought. "Or as alone as I can be with Essie in my head." He grumbled.

"Feel free to look wherever you like but be wary that there is minor construction work and decorating in progress." I warned him.

"I'll be careful." He promised me. "And Ess, shut up! I'll get to the nursery in my own time."

I smiled a little as I wondered what Essie was saying to Hunter as he walked away. Although I knew that the nursery was the thing she was most anxious to see finished. I thought I would allow her to show Hunter around and I found myself wandering instead to our bedroom. Only it was no longer a bedroom, gone was the relevant furniture, already moved to one of the upstairs rooms.

The carpet had been removed and in its place was hard wearing vinyl flooring in a glittery blue that would be ideal for wet feet as they came in from the pool to enjoy refreshments with their friends at the juice bar that was newly built in the corner. They would enjoy music once the entertainment centre was complete, but they would have to dry and change before they settled on the big communal sofa to watch films on the flat screen TV.

I sighed slightly at the eye of the imagination before I moved through into the poolroom. There really was nothing that needed doing in here, but the pool had been drained never the less. I sat down on the edge of the deep end and gazed across the empty expanse while in my head I was elsewhere. The pool was full and there was I with Essie in my arms, about to throw her in when we both tumbled. That had been a wonderful time. That other time when we had kissed passionately for countless hours and were forced to finally exit because Essie's fingers and toes had wrinkled. There were so many wondrous memories that Essie and I made in this pool and soon we would make more.

There would be more than the two of us to make these memories in the future for the twins would join us in the water. I could picture them now, both with Essie's skin and my eyes. Perhaps one would be blessed with that wonderful strange bronze hair, our son perhaps. The one I still secretly thought of as Horatio, although Essie was right that we should not make names stick to them. I digress, our son would have the bronze hair and our daughter, I am rather partial to the name Minerva for her, would look sweet with a cascade of dark ringlets much like the ones that adorned her grandmother's head those millennia past.

I fell still with shock as I suddenly saw before me a miniature version of my mother. Our daughter may well look like that if she inherited my hair and Essie's eye-colour. How strange would it be to see that face finally after all these millennia? If so then perhaps I should name her Vela after my mother.

I held my hand out to the apparition that stood barefoot in the empty pool.

"Vela?" I whispered.

She grinned at me. It was wide and looked exactly as Essie would smile at me.

"You like Vela?" I asked.

The little girl giggled and then vanished.

I blinked my eyes wondering what had overcome me in that moment to make me see so vividly the little girl in the white dress. How odd I should see her so clearly, but perhaps my imagination was playing tricks on me. That was most likely the case. And why had I not seen my son?

Then she appeared again, but this time she stood hand-in-hand with a boy. He looked remarkably like Hunter although there were clear differences and it took me a moment to realise that they both had hazel eyes, just as their brother had.

"Vela? Horatio?" I whispered, my voice echoing slightly off the empty tiles.

The boy shook his head. He did not like that name.

I thought of whom my son reminded me of from my long ago life. Although he looked nothing like him he reminded me a great deal of my cousin, one of my best friend and the warrior I could always depend on and was grateful he had been unable to accompany me on that last fateful campaign.

"Metie?" I suggested.

The boy smiled, nodded to his sister and they both vanished.

"Vela and Metie." I said with a smile. "And if we have to modernise, I think Vela would be fine, but Metie could become Mattie."

"You talking to yourself Tobias?" Hunter asked.

I turned to him feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Perhaps." I conceded.

"Only I wasn't too sure. It sounded like you were talking but I couldn't understand a word." He stated.

"It was most likely Etruscan." I said softly. "I returned for a moment to my roots."

"Cool. I came to tell you that I think the guy's at the door." He said a little offhand.

"Oh. Of course." I gasped and I realised that I too had heard the bell.

I ghosted to the barely used front door and opened it as the foreman went to ring once more.

We exchanged greetings and it took less than an hour to discuss each room with the man and confirm his plans. As far as I was concerned the project was going well and as long as they were ready by the end of August nothing else mattered.

It was the evening when we said our goodbyes to the foreman.

"We may return now, however I am well aware that you must be hungry. Have you eaten at all today?" I asked as I suddenly realised I had not been looking after him.

"I had breakfast." Hunter replied.

"Then I owe you lunch and dinner." I declared. "Unfortunately there is no food here at the moment or I would have prepared something for you, but to make up for this I will allow you to choose any restaurant, eating establishment or burger joint you wish to attend. It will be my treat."

"Hey. You're not trying to buy me now are you?" Hunter demanded.

"Perhaps a little." I replied.

Hunter laughed.

"You're kinda funny bro." He observed.

"At times yes." I said with a smile.

"No. You're funny all the time. Don't sell yourself short Fang, I mean, Tobias." Essie cut in.

"I must be in the right mind set to be funny." I stated.

Hunter or Essie shrugged, I was uncertain whom.

"Anyway guys. I think I should hit the hay now. This has been rather exhausting. I'm not trying this again. At least not this week." She laughed.

"Sleep well my Essie." I said.

"Oh I will Fang Boy." She assured me, and then Hunter looked as if he was fighting his own body.

"I don't mind you using my voice to talk with Ess, but I draw the line at that." He growled. Then his hand started to shake. "Or even that. I'm not blowing a kiss at a dude!"

"Essie. Leave him alone." I sighed.

I think it was Essie who sighed in return.

"Oh well. I'll see you when you get back." She said.

I bowed my head to her and then Hunter relaxed.

"She's gone now." He said, sounding relieved. "So how about this food?"

Two hours later we were back on the road and heading home. Hunter had decided to take the backseat so that he could spread out in order to find some sleep. It had been a long day and since I required no sleep I saw no need to keep the boy awake.

We were halfway back when he started whimpering. I looked at him in the rear view mirror and he was still fast asleep but appeared to be caught up in a dream. I wondered if I should pull over, but then I conceded it was merely a dream and perhaps if he were back in Forks or La Push where he could sleep in comfort then the dreams would not bother him.

I drove on for a while but then he screamed such a shriek of dread that had I not been a vampire in full control of my body I would have driven us off the road. He was thrashing now, fighting some invisible foe. I could not leave him suffer this alone. Essie would be most vexed if she found out I left her brother in such a dire dream.

I pulled over into a safe spot and ghosted around the car quickly to open the back door.

"Hunter." I called, shaking his shoulder, but he did not respond, merely whined more in the clutches of his dream. "Hunter! You must wake up!" I shouted.

Hunter sat up with a gasp. He was shaking and sweating as he turned haunted eyes to me.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah." He said, gulping audibly. "And no. It wasn't my nightmare. Oh god! Essie's going through some shit tonight!"

"What happened?" I demanded in desperation.

"I don't know." Hunter gasped, looking appalled. "I don't know. I just know that she's shit scared and something's out to get her."

"We need to be back in Forks immediately." I said, slamming his door and ghosting around to the front. "Buckle up." I said as I placed the car into gear. "We will get to Essie promptly."

Hunter quickly clicked his seatbelt in place as I pulled off. I drove as fast as the car would permit me, hoping that it could outrun any squad car should they choose to give chase.

"Slow down. Cop with radar gun half a mile ahead." Hunter said suddenly.

I took his advice and we cruised past the patrolman just below the limit. Once I was sure we were clear of him I sped up once more. We used this method until finally, with some feeling of relief we pulled on to the long and winding drive that led to the Cullen House.

I stopped in front of the house and left the keys in the ignition as I ghosted to the door and entered without knocking. I was at Essie's side and stroked her hair back from her clammy forehead.

"She had a bad dream but she's sleeping again." Alice whispered, coming to stand beside me.

I looked down at Essie and realised that Alice was wrong.

_I know that you are awake. _I thought toward her.

Essie's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

_How did you know? _She asked.

_I have watched you sleep countless times. I know when you are awake my love. _I said lightly as I kissed her forehead.

_Yeah. _She thought sadly.

_You had a bad dream. _I stated.

Essie nodded.

_Was it the usual nightmare? _I asked.

Essie considered for a moment.

_Yeah, but just twisted enough for me to worry a little about the twins. But the wraiths are in my head after all. There's nothing they can do to our babies. _She assured me with a smile as she took my hand and laid it against her bump. _They are real. _She stated as she gripped my hand that rested against her abdomen. _They are not. _She said, pointing to her head with her free hand. _As long as I remember that then I'm fine._

_Then I urge you to remember it my love for I would hate to lose you to them. _I said in desperation as I took her free hand in mine and kissed it.

"I won't be lost." Essie whispered as she placed her hand to my cheek. "I promise you Fang Boy, I'll never lose myself to anything."

"You make sure you keep your word Miss Esther for it would kill me if I were to lose you to anything." I said solemnly, unsure where my sudden need for reassurance stemmed from.

"I'm yours always Tobias." She stated intensely. "Are you mine?" She added in a small voice.

"Forever and always Essie. As well you know." I replied with a slightly aggressive tone that stemmed from my guilt at having left her to suffer a nightmare.

"Stay with me tonight." She gasped, pulling me closer to her. "Lie with me again."

"Of course my Essie." I whispered as I climbed into the bed to lie behind her.

She curled onto her side and we manoeuvred until I held her close to my chest, my lips pressed softly to her ear.

"I can sleep if you're near." She murmured clutching my hands into her chest.

"Then sleep my love." I whispered back as I pulled her closer. "I am here as long as you need me."

She sighed softly before she settled into sleep.

"Um…Tobias." Hunter whispered, as if he were afraid to disturb me.

"Yes?" I replied as loudly as I dared.

"What do you want me to do about the car?" He asked.

The car? I was confused for a moment.

Of course! I had left it running outside, and now I was left with a conundrum. I wanted to go and put the car back in its rightful place, but Essie's comfort was of more importance to me. I was unsure of how to proceed now since I had borrowed the car in good faith, but my Essie needed me.

"I'll go park it." Alice said softly and I felt the wind of her passage before I could offer her my thanks.

"I am sorry to have left you in the lurch Hunter." I said in a whisper.

"You wanted to get back to Essie, I'm not gonna be angry about that. Hell I would have parked the car myself, but I've only had a few lessons and I didn't want to wreck all those nice cars in the garage." Hunter said casually. "Is she sleeping now?"

"Almost." I replied, my voice barely a breath as I felt Essie settle further into sleep.

"Good. I hope she can sleep better now you're here. That dream, it just made me feel so… I mean it made her feel so scared and helpless. Does it always do that to her?" Hunter asked with real concern for his big sister.

"Yes. That is why she frets when you appear in her dreams." I explained.

"I wish I could have got in and helped her fight them again. I wish I could help her get rid of them for good." Hunter said with a protective growl.

"Me too." I replied. "I doubt she ever will be truly rid of them until we are free of Volterra and she no longer has to do that which she feels is wrong."

"But what has she done that's so bad?" Hunter asked clearly confused.

"Nothing she could avoid." I said firmly.

Hunter wanted more than that.

"There are many instances where the outcome would have been the same regardless of her involvement, but in taking a hand in proceedings she feels she contributed. The one that haunts her most, where the dreams began, was with the werewolf Carita. The Child of the Moon was destined to die regardless and the Wolf Hunters would have tracked her pack eventually, but thanks to Essie their whereabouts were pinpointed that much sooner." I sighed slightly. "Yes, thanks to Essie they died sooner, but thanks to Essie many more humans were saved from being killed in the intervening time it would have taken for the Wolf Hunters to track them."

"But Essie only thinks of the people she hurt." Hunter stated seeming to understand his sister fully in that moment.

"Yes, because she touched their minds. She had no contact with those she saved. Even if she did how would we know they would have fallen victim to tooth and claw had Carita's pack not been removed?" I explained.

"Do you think she'll ever be rid of them?" Hunter asked, speaking aloud one of my inner most fears.

"In time." I said in hope.

"Ok. Well I guess I should try and sleep now." Hunter said as he stifled a yawn.

"I have made up a room for you." Esme stated.

"Thanks Grandma." Hunter replied. "Good night Tobias."

"Good night Hunter."

The room cleared and I was left alone with Essie sleeping in my arms. I felt concerned for she had not suffered these dreams since she had become pregnant. I had hoped they would stay away for the duration, but obviously I was wrong. She murmured slightly and I realised that she was dreaming once more, I wanted desperately to enter her dream and I took her hand and placed it against my cheek in the hope of starting whatever magic allowed me to enter her dreams. It was to no avail and I was worried I would hurt her arm if I continued to hold it in that awkward position. The best I could do was hold her until morning and hope that she didn't suffer too greatly, caught up in her dream as she was.

When I questioned Essie the next day she was adamant that she had not dreamt again, and I couldn't fathom why she would lie about such a thing. What had she suffered in her dream that she did not wish to share with me?

The dreams continued throughout the next week and with every new dream Essie grew that much more anxious. I was adverse to leave her side for anything, even to hunt, not that I had not fed properly since we had left Italy, but the hunger was starting to settle on me. I would not leave my Essie's side when she needed me most and I would not touch the blood brought for Essie either because the others were under enough strain to provide twice a day for my beloved as was.

As she grew bigger she seemed to resign herself to the fact that the bed was her best option. She hardly ever left it and I never left her side. I refused to but she ordered me away on Saturday afternoon.

"You need to check the house again. If you take Hunter with you I'll have my eyes and ears there. I'll know you're ok." She said solemnly.

"But I will have no reassurance of your safety." I stated.

"Hunter will know if anything's wrong." Essie replied, trying to sound reassuring but there was a sadness about her. "Just go and check on the house. I want to see the nursery again."

"Someone else could take Hunter. Your father perhaps?" I suggested, I was really averse to leaving her side.

"I don't want anyone else to see it until it's finished. I want them to see our house and think this is a nice house. A good place to raise kids. I don't want them to see a building site." She said firmly, but I couldn't help thinking that she was scrabbling for excuses.

"I…" I began.

"I want you to do this for me." She said solemnly with that pleading look that she knew I could not resist.

"I… I will ring Hunter." I said softly.

After a few phone calls Renesmee delivered Hunter to the Cullen house and we borrowed Carlisle's Mercedes once more to make the trip to Seattle. Hunter agreed to keep his mind open for any patrol officers or traffic wardens and thus I was able to drive at speeds that were usually not permitted. We arrived in Seattle promptly and to my relief the foreman was there waiting for me.

"Thank you for coming so late on a Saturday." I said as Hunter and I approached him.

"No problamo. Wasn't expecting you back so soon though." He observed as he greeted us.

He shook my hand and I felt the pulse in his fingers. The beat called to me as my throat began to burn in urgency. I should have thought to feed on the way down since I was meeting with a human. Well it was too late to worry now, I would have to steel my resolve and plough on regardless. I could be strong if I needed to. I would not murder this man, especially in front of my new brother.

"My wife wishes to know how work progresses. There is little over a week until the babies are due and that has made my wife most anxious indeed." I explained, taking a cautious, experimental breath. If I held myself in check I would be fine.

"Yeah. My wife was the same. These your first?" He asked as we made our way into the house through the newly decorated entrance hall that was filled with the scents of many humans.

"Yes." I replied, since I hardly appeared old enough to have been in a previous relationship and I was in no state of mind to conjure up a history where I was since I was busy trying not to kill the man.

"Well I hope we get this set up just the way you want it." The foreman observed before we made another tour of the house.

I made my goodbyes as swiftly as possible once I had seen that everything was in order as I was anxious to return to Essie. And of course to be away from the tantalising scent of human and the thought that I may just kill again. Since the tower I had reverted somewhat to the state I was in a hundred years ago when I was fine around humans apart from when I was hungry.

Speaking of hunger I realised I hadn't fed Hunter again. This time I wanted to return to Essie to play on courtesy and I was sure that Hunter would be willing to forgo food for a few hours for the sake of his sister. It also meant I would have to put off feeding yet again, but since I had no fear of coming into contact with humans I would safe.

"Can you wait until we are home to eat?" I asked Hunter as we pulled away from the house.

"Yeah. I want to get back to Essie too. I'm worried about her." Hunter said, knowing full well who was on my mind.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's something wrong. I don't know what it is, but something's happened since the last time we were here. She was in my mind, looking again, but she didn't butt in. Not like last time. She's lost her fun." Hunter concluded with a frown.

"Yes." I agreed. "It is these dreams she is suffering. They have changed her outlook but she will not discuss them with me. She claims them to be her usual nightmares, but I find this hard to believe. I wish she would tell me what bothers her."

"Maybe she's just realised how risky this pregnancy is. Maybe she's got a taste of her mortality or something." Hunter suggested.

I considered this for a moment.

"If that were the case then Essie would tell me." I said, sure of this knowledge. "There is something else that troubles her."

"Then what is it?" Hunter asked.

"I… I think it may have to do with the fact that we are not free." I stated with a frown.

Hunter was confused.

"We are still subject to Aro and by extension our children will be also." I said quickly, not wanting to admit a worry I had briefly entertained before banishing the thought for what I had hoped was eternity.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"If he knows of them he will want them." I stated darkly, feeling more hatred for Aro then I ever had in all my centuries as his reluctant lure and diplomat.

"But he doesn't have to know about them." Hunter pointed out.

"I wish there was a way we could be certain that he will never know of their existence. If only there was a way to determine the length of Essie's recovery. I think a month would be enough to remove all traces that she had ever given birth, especially with her Quileute super healing. The physical evidence will hide itself and she can help guard our minds." I said, realising that I had needed to speak my thoughts aloud in order to formulate a coherent plan.

"But if you do that wouldn't it mean you'd never see your kids?" Hunter asked in shock.

"It is a sacrifice I would make to know they are safe. Although I am hoping it will not come to that." I stated.

"But you have to go back." Hunter said softly, as if afraid to remind me of this fact I knew well.

"I have a plan that may work and it will mean we would only have to return to Volterra for one time and never again would we fear their hold on us." I said with humourless smile as I imagined old Aro's face as he was rendered powerless to act against us.

"What's your plan?" Hunter asked, interrupting my fantasy.

"I will not say." I said, knowing full well that if I told him there was a chance Essie would read it from him and my hope of allowing her to come to the realisation on her own would be rendered pointless.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because." I stated.

We fell into silence for a long while.

"You know there's always another way." Hunter whispered, as if he didn't want to speak the words he was about to utter.

"What other way?" I asked feeling suddenly wary. He seemed to have a similar tone to Essie when she was about to say something she knew everyone would oppose.

"Well Aro wants one werepire for his collection right? He doesn't really care if it was me or Essie or Tina so long as he got one of us. Then why don't I go to Volterra? Essie made the sacrifice for me and Tina and now I can return the favour by sacrificing myself for the twins." Hunter said in a rushed way hoping I wouldn't catch his mumbled words, but I hard every one.

"Absolutely not!" I gasped. "That is out of the question. Essie has suffered greatly in Volterra and all so that you would not have to face the same fate. If you go now it will make her sacrifice redundant."

"So she's allowed to do heroic things but I'm not?" Hunter demanded.

"It may be heroic but it would also be stupid. Aro would still know of the existence of the twins for if you can keep all knowledge of them safe from him he will still wonder why after all that Essie suffered in order to keep you safe would she suddenly send you in her stead. Unfortunately for us, Aro is very sharp and he would investigate immediately over such a strange occurrence. Thus the twins will be at risk of detection and you will be living in servitude to Aro."

"I guess when you put it like that." Hunter said sadly. "But maybe I could go there and alpha him."

"Have you actually used your alpha voice on anyone?" I asked.

"Not as such." He admitted grudgingly.

"So you have no idea if it would work." I stated.

"If Essie can do it why can't I?" He demanded.

"I don't doubt your ability to use the alpha voice on somebody, but would you be powerful enough to control Aro along with the rest of the Volturi?" I asked, hoping he would grasp the enormity of such an undertaking.

"I think I can." Hunter said with a frown.

"You would have to be certain that you would succeed. If you were to try to control Aro and fail then he would have you killed. Hopefully it would be a swift death, but if he was feeling particularly vindictive that day then he would choose something lingering and most likely public." I said without inflection in the hope that Hunter would realise I was being deadly serious in this matter.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You are best off not knowing." I said firmly.

"Would it be anything like the dog fights?" Hunter asked.

"You know of them?" I asked in shock.

"Me and Tina caught a flash from Essie." Hunter stated flatly.

"Then yes, that could be one scenario." I agreed.

"But I could take out the werewolves no problem." Hunter declared with a growl.

"That as may be, but the Children of the Moon the Volturi have close at hand are good friends of Essie. She would not wish to see them die at the hands of her brother and neither would she like to see her brother die at the hands of her friends. Besides, if Aro really wished to harm you he would set the whole pack on you at once. There is a chance you will be overwhelmed. And if not there are always the Wolf Hunters." I explained.

"So what you're saying is I've got no chance." Hunter said despondently.

"You have a chance, but what you need is a certainty. It is the only thing that has stopped Essie from attempting this herself all these years. What she required was certainty, or perhaps the right incentive." I said before I could stop myself.

"Incentive?" Hunter asked, suddenly curious and I was certain he was trying to pry in my mind.

"Something to risk the world for as she put it." I said, before he would find what the real incentive was.

"But… I don't get it." Hunter said with a frown, giving up on his search.

"It doesn't matter. I do not wish to pressure her into that course of action so perhaps it's best you forget I mentioned it." I advised.

"But if it means you don't have to go back to Volterra." Hunter prompted.

"This conversation has run its course." I said firmly.

Hunter frowned at me but fell silent. The rest of the journey was spent in strained silence, broken only four times when Hunter informed me of impending traffic patrols and I had to slow my speed.

Despite my best efforts it was already early Sunday morning when I pulled into the garage of the Cullen House. Hunter had fallen asleep some half hour earlier and I had to rouse him so that he could retire to the house to sleep. He walked into the house half awake and Esme ushered him up to bed.

Essie was sleeping fitfully on the bed with Bella sitting in my place looking worried. Edward stood next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. He turned to me when I entered and nodded his head in greeting. Bella sensing his movement turned to me also.

"I swear her dreams are worse when you're not here." She whispered. "She's been moving all night. I've been watching her because I'm worried that if she moves to sharply something might…something might tear."

"Tear?" I asked, moving closer to the bed.

"That's how I went into labour with Renesmee. I moved too quickly and it ripped me on the inside. The placenta came away and she went into a panic because she was suffocating. She kicked me half to death in her panic and…well it was touch and go for a long while. If everything hadn't already been set up… I need to be here at the ready if anything like that happens to Essie." Bella explained.

"And I appreciate that you are here for her." I stated. "And I should not have left her, but she used her look on me, and I had to obey."

"Look?" Bella asked.

"The one she knows I can not resist." I said, stroking Essie's hair back from her clammy forehead, and she frowned slightly before she settled in her sleep. "When deploying that look she is more likely to ensure my complete obedience than if she resorts to her alpha voice." I mused. "And I do not think she is even aware that it affects me so."

"I'll have to keep an eye out for that face. Maybe I can step in next time she uses it on you." Bella suggested with a smile.

"Usually I am not adverse to giving her all her own way, but at the moment my instincts are conflicting. To stay by her side and protect her from physical harm, yet give her peace of mind when she requires me to attend to something elsewhere. Which is more important? Yet I know that here she is well guarded and if she requires me to be elsewhere then I should go in order to make her feel at ease. Then I hear that her dreams are worse when I am away. I can not allow her to suffer like that." I growled.

"It is a fine line to walk." Edward said softly. "I could not leave Bella's side when she was pregnant, not even to feed. Although I am unsure what I would have done had she ordered me away. Would I have given in? Of course Bella was in a worse state than Essie is. Although I doubt that holds much comfort to you for you are still watching the woman you love go through something that may kill her."

"It will not kill her." I said firmly. "Essie's Quileute and vampire heritage will help her through this. At least that is what she maintains. Positive thinking, it's never steered her wrong before. We must all think positively for her sake."

"Especially since her telepathy has increased." Edward stated. "It's getting somewhat painful to be around her. The only reason I am not reading the minds of those as far away as La Push at this instant in time is because Bella is shielding Essie's mind from me."

"You are?" I asked.

Bella smiled and nodded.

"It's for Masen's sake too. But only at certain times. In about half an hour I can take the shield away." She explained.

I looked at my watch to gauge the time. It was nearing half past two in the morning.

"Does it happen the same time every morning? Three o'clock it stops and does it start again around eight in the morning. Then it stops around noon to start once more at five in the afternoon where it remains constant until three o'clock the next morning?" I asked, reading out the times from my memory.

"You seem to know the pattern well." Edward stated.

"Yes." I replied as I frowned slightly. "When did this enhanced telepathy start affecting you so?"

"It was about a week ago." Bella stated. "I remember you said that you felt as if you had a headache and you could have sworn you heard Nessie's mind despite the fact she was down on the Res."

"Yes." Edward agreed. "I believe it was a week last Wednesday to be more exact."

"And this pattern has been more or less consistent since that Wednesday, the sixth of August I believe." I said as I felt my theory begin to take on solid form.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"Interesting." I said with a slight smile.

"What is?" Bella asked.

"Do you really think it's connected?" Edward asked, referring to my unspoken thoughts.

"What's connected?" Bella demanded sounding a little irritated.

"That Wednesday was the twenty-first day of the pregnancy. It is around week twenty-one that a baby will start to develop a sleeping pattern. It doesn't always follow the mother's pattern. I deduced the pattern of the twins from when they are moving and when they are not. Over the last week or so it has most definitely settled into that pattern." I explained.

"So the enhanced telepathy happens when the babies are awake?" Bella asked.

"Yes. It must be the fact that Essie is so connected with their minds that she is affecting everyone around her who has the ability. Much the same that Essie, Hunter and Tina boost each other when they are in close proximity." I theorised.

"She is creating a pack mind for us." Edward mused.

"In a sense. Besides, Essie's range is much greater than your own, it's only through careful control that she manages to keep her mind her own. When the babies are awake she concentrates all her energy on them and I think she forgets that her mind is connected elsewhere." I said with a fond smile as I stroked my Essie's forehead once more.

"I think that's the best explanation we can come up with for now." Bella conceded.

"Yes." Edward agreed.

"Unless of course it's one of the twins that's doing it." Bella mused.

"Do you think their power would work from inside the womb?" I asked.

Bella shrugged.

"Essie said the twins communicate with each other telepathically." Edward stated. "However, I am unsure of the likelihood that either of them would affect the world at large."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see when they're here." Bella stated.

"Which will not be long now." Edward said lightly. "Little over a week if I am not mistaken."

"Carlisle thinks that we should proceed with the caesarean on the twenty-fourth." I stated, repeating knowledge with which they were already familiar.

"The sooner it comes the better." Bella observed as she patted Essie's hand. "I suppose we should let you take care of her now." She stated, standing up.

With that we exchanged goodnights and I was left alone once more with my Essie. I would have liked nothing more than to lie behind her once more, but I thought it best not to when she had not invited me. Instead I took her hand and held it tenderly. I tried to think of comforting things in the hope that she would somehow read it and then it would comfort her.

It was noon by the time she awoke and I did not begrudge her this. If her sleep was peaceful and restive then she deserved it and I would not disturb her. She looked a little confused when she found me near her.

"Hey Tobias, when did you get back?" She asked.

"Around half past two this morning." I replied.

"What? Did you fly to Seattle?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused by her sudden show of hostility.

"How did you get back so soon?" She demanded once more, her face the perfect picture of rage.

"By breaking many trafficking laws." I stated.

"But why?" She demanded.

"So I would be back with you the sooner." I explained, feeling my own temper begin to rise at her inexplicable outburst.

"And you didn't even feed." She said angrily.

"I wanted to get back to…" I began.

"I thought you would have taken the opportunity to feed since you were out of the house." She said sadly, interrupting me mid sentence.

"I could not waste time hunting for I wished to return to you. It appears that with each passing day the draw to you is becoming too much to bear." I explained in soft tones, hoping to ease her sudden temper.

"Bear?" She asked suddenly looking thoughtful. "You're right. I could really do with some bear blood right now."

I frowned at her, wondering what her motive was for deliberately misunderstanding me.

"I want some bear blood Tobias." She said firmly, my thoughts now hers. "And no. None of the others will do. Bear blood is special for us. We always drink bear blood together. It's like our thing. If you ate human food then this would be the equivalent of our first date meal, the one we return to at anniversaries. It would just be too weird drinking bear blood provided by anyone but you, and I really do want bear blood. I can almost taste it I want it so badly."

"But if I were to track a bear I would not be back until tomorrow." I pointed.

"Yeah. But I can handle one more night of dreams Fang Boy. What I can't handle is watching you starve. Have you looked at your eyes? They're pitch black now. When was the last time you actually fed? Because you didn't always feed when I did before the wedding and even when you did you took only little sips. I want… No. I need you to have a day to yourself Tobias. You have to take care of your needs before you can really take care of mine. Very soon Carlisle will be opening up my stomach and a lot of my blood will be spilled, I don't want you flaking out on me because you're so hungry."

"You think I would do such a…?" I asked feeling appalled that I had caused my Essie such worrying thoughts. Was this the image that haunted her dream?

"No." She said, interrupting my indignant question. "I know you wouldn't actually attack me, but you might get twitchy, no matter how much of the wolf there is about my scent. Don't forget Carlisle will be pumping me full of lovely tasty human blood and I need you at your most controlled." She said, which was reasonable enough.

"But I…" I interjected never the less.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable either. So do this for my peace of mind as well as your own comfort? Go away and feed. Feed until you can't drink no more. Then bring down the biggest bear you can find and bring his blood home to me. I'm not going anywhere, and like you said last night, there are those here to protect me." She said a little smugly.

"You heard that?" I asked, feeling shocked and somewhat guilty.

"I was drifting on the edge. The conversation got mixed in my dream. I really didn't know Grandma was shielding me like that. Is my power really that much out of control?" She asked in a whisper.

"According to the telepaths." I observed.

"Damn!" She exclaimed. "And here I was just concentrating on me. Guess I should try and ease the burden from them too."

"As long as you do not strain yourself." I stated.

"For stress is detrimental to my well-being right now. Yeah, I know Fang Boy. But do you know what's causing me the biggest stress right now? It's worrying about your well-being." She said, poking me in the shoulder with her finger as she scowled at me.

"But that is foolish." I stated.

Essie shook her head emphatically.

"I'm worried that you're making yourself ill by not feeding. I know that's not the case, but it doesn't stop me worrying. So go, have a you day. I've invited Sammie to come up anyway and I think Nikki might come with her with the new baby. I was right, it was a girl." She grinned.

"You are never wrong." I said, smiling back.

"She called her Ariana after her aunt. Isn't that pretty? So I'll be up to my neck in babies and girl talk. You really don't want to be here. So go have some relaxing you time. Drive down south a little ways. Feed until you are full then take down a bear for me. Come back to me my golden-eyed Fang Boy, fully nourished and ready to sit out the next week without a hint discomfort. Bring back the bear blood so I may feast upon the sweet nectar. Do it for me?" And she looked up at me through her eyelashes; it was the very look I couldn't resist.

I felt as if my heart stuttered as I felt the need to fulfil the decree of my goddess.

"Upon my word Lady I will bring down the most fearsome bear for thee." I whispered before kissing the back of her hand. "If my goddess requires me to hunt then that is what I will do. I will be as swift as possible."

"You won't rush on my account. I want you to have a little time to yourself before the twins arrive and demand every second of our lives. Even if you don't need to sleep they'll still take up your time. So take your time while you hunt and bring me back some bear blood." She stated.

"As you command my goddess." I whispered despite my earlier reservations I suddenly felt the need for some time to myself. "I will feed and return to you with the most delectable bear's blood you can imagine."

I kissed the back of her hand once more before I placed a lingering kiss to her lips. I really didn't want to leave her side, yet something stronger than my own desire compelled me to say my goodbyes and enter the garage. I found my vintage MG hidden away at the back and I was thankful that Rosalie liked to tinker with the cars when she was feeling bored or was annoyed with Emmett. It meant that the car was in perfect working order and the tank was full to the brim. Fast and efficient it was what I needed for the task set me by my goddess.

Wasting as little time as possible I left Forks behind me to head deep into the National Park and to an area that would quell my burning throat and was also abundant in bears so my Essie would get the blood she had requested.

I lost my mind for a while, spirited away as I was by the thrill of the hunt, but soon my old worry set in and I wished to return home. But there was one task I had to complete first. I sniffed at the air until I found the scent I desired…

I knew I should not have gone hunting, but Essie had insisted that I go and that I should bring back some bear blood for her. I had taken down the bear without biting it, which is quite a feat, especially when one's instinct is to bite. I took down the bear and drained every last ounce of its life-blood into flasks for my beloved. I had returned here happy to have completed the task set me by my goddess, but even before I entered the house I knew she was not here.

I barely glanced at the empty bed before I was out in the back garden. I picked up her scent and tracked it into the trees and around the house to the north. It led me to the Quileute border and there I hit a conundrum. I was worried about Essie, but I didn't wish to anger Jacob by crossing. Would it really anger him if I crossed for his daughter's sake? But what if she had only crossed to visit her parents and I inflamed the situation needlessly?

Then I remembered that he had given me permission to cross provided I gave him prior warning. Fate proved a strange fellow once more for as I was thinking this my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it from my pocket and frowned as I recognised the number.

"Hello?" I answered it cautiously.

"Tobias? It's me Jake." Jake said, sounding a little gruff.

"Yes, I know. I was just in mind to call you. Essie has gone missing." I said, deciding to dispense with pleasantries in order to get straight to the point.

"That's what I'm phoning for. She's here. Look Tobias, you need to cross our land. Essie's sitting up on the cliff above First Beach and she's not responding to anybody. Not even Hunter or Tina." Jake said, sounding worried.

I was already across border, following Essie's scent through the miasma of the other wolves without further invitation.

"I am on my way." I promised. "I will hang up so that I am able to run faster."

"Ok. And Tobias." Jake said, his tone full of warning.

"Yes?" I said, feeling wary.

"Be quick."

As if he'd had to say.

I snapped my phone shut and held it in my hand as I put every ounce of my energy into running. I felt a little anxious at having to slow once I'd reached the houses, but I had no working knowledge of the Res to know a way through the trees. All I had was Essie's scent to guide me and she had wandered through the village.

I felt relieved as the ground began to rise upwards and then I was met by a frantic looking Hunter.

"Tobias!" he gasped. "Come on. She's this way."

He led me along a path until we came out upon an ocean view. All of Essie's family and friends were clustered near the tree line and I knew enough of humans to know that they were all worried to death. Renesmee came up to me and her eyes were red from crying. She placed her hand to my cheek.

_Please help my baby. _She begged me in mind speak.

I nodded and touched her hand gently, before I turned to where the ground cut away abruptly. There, silhouetted by the sky, sat my Essie. It was a rare sunny day and the sun was high over the ocean. I gave no thought as to whether any of those present were knowless men, my Essie needed me. My children needed me.

I walked out of the shade of the trees and watched the light dance about my feet as I walked across the scrubby grass. I stopped a few feet behind Essie since I didn't want to spook her.

"Tobias." She sighed. "Come sit with us." She added serenely as she tapped the rock beside her, still gazing out over the ocean.

I moved toward her and sat carefully, dangling my legs over the ocean, just as she was. I looked at her as she gazed out to sea with a sad smile on her face. She had her hands resting either side of her big bump and I knew she was communicating with the twins.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Showing them the ocean." She said, and there were tears in her eyes and a slight crack in her voice.

I realised she had been crying for a long while, but the ledge was too precarious to show her comfort right now.

"Do they like it?" I asked, settling for placing my hand over hers.

She turned to me and her smile fell away completely.

"I don't know." She said. "They don't understand sight exactly yet so they don't know what this thing is that I'm showing them. Why did I come here Tobias?"

"I have no idea." I said sadly, wishing I could answer her. "But perhaps we should return to the house now."

She nodded her head and tried to get up.

"Allow me to get up first and I will assist you." I said gently.

Essie went to argue.

"As much as you like to retain your independence, in this matter I will not back down. I do not wish to watch my beloved tumble to her death because she was too stubborn to accept help." I said firmly.

Essie frowned at me for a moment before looking over the edge of the cliff. She gulped, as if she suddenly realised how precariously she was perched.

"I guess you'd better help me." She whispered.

I nodded before I stood up. Then ensuring I had good footing I lifted Essie into my arms and for once she didn't protest, merely lay her head on my shoulder and I felt the utter sadness she was suffering.

"Just take me home." She murmured as she attempted to become comfortable in my arms.

I carried her over to Jake and Nessie.

"Oh thank god!" Nessie gasped. "Quick. To the house."

I followed them with Essie still in my arms all the way to the little red house. I paused outside, wondering whether it was wise to take her in or if we should return straight up to the house.

_I want to rest a while. _Essie spoke into my mind. _I want to sleep in my own room and rest a while. We can travel back up in the morning. _

"Are you coming in?" Jake called from the door.

I nodded before I carried Essie inside and through the house to the room that had once belonged to her.

"Can you hold her a bit longer while I make the bed?" Nessie asked.

"I could hold Essie like this for ever." I replied.

Nessie nodded before she went to gather the clean linins.

Soon the bed was made and I lay Essie down onto cool cotton sheets. She repositioned herself slightly before she grabbed my hand and I couldn't move away. I knelt instead by the side of the bed.

"Did you get the bear blood?" She asked urgently.

"Yes. However it is back at the House. You gave me quite a scare when you were not there." I explained.

"Sorry." She said, looking guilty. "I just needed some fresh air. And to see La Push again."

"I understand, but a warning would have been nice." I said with a smile.

"I'll leave a note next time." She said and for a brief moment her grin graced her lips. "Will you go get the blood for me?"

"And leave you alone again?" I asked.

She sighed.

"I'm not gonna go walkabout. Besides, do you really think my parents will let me step foot outside the house now? I need you to go up and get the bear blood and some of my stuff. Ask Jake if it's ok, but I'd like Carlisle to come look at me. Just to be on the safe side. I don't want to run the risk that I may have pulled something today and it could be worse later if it goes unnoticed." She said softly, not meeting my eye.

"Very well. I will do as you ask, but please promise me you will go nowhere near the cliff?" I said, hoping to lighten the mood with a small joke, but Essie was too lost in her dark thoughts and merely nodded.

I sighed, it was not like Essie to miss the opportunity for human, or joking indignation. Her mood was darker than I had thought.

"Then I will be as fast as I can." I promised, and I kissed the back of her hand before I rose to my feet.

I left her room and made my way to the kitchen where I could hear Jake and Nessie speaking in hushed voices.

"She hears your minds more than your voices." I stated. "More and more she is finding it difficult to distinguish between the two."

"I've noticed." Renesmee stated.

"She has requested that I go and fetch Carlisle and bring a few supplies down. I think she may be considering staying here for the remainder of the pregnancy. Perhaps this would be for the best. That she be surrounded by the familiar scents of home. I understand however if you do not wish me to linger under your roof." I said, acting on manners although it went against every cell in my body to offer such a thing. It was a promise I could not keep.

"Are you serious?" Nessie asked. "If Essie stays here you'll have to be at her side."

"Don't think you can use me as your excuse to shirk your responsibilities." Jake stated.

"Thank you sir." I said with a small smile as I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Well you'd better get up to that House and get Carlisle down here pronto. If Essie's actually asking for him there has to be a reason." Jake pointed out.

"Then I'll be as fast as I can." I promised.

I left the little red house and followed my own scent-trail swiftly back to the border. From there I needed little thought to carry me to the big house.

"Carlisle." I called as I entered before I began to gather together some of Essie's belongings. "Carlisle." I called again in my agitation.

"Tobias?" He asked.

"Essie is down on the Reservation and she has requested that you attend to her. Jake has more or less demanded that we cross." I said, almost in one breath.

"Allow me to fetch my bag." Carlisle said softly before he ghosted up the stairs.

I finished gathering Essie's belongings into a bag and then I took them to the car, still parked where I had left it, and placed her bag on the passenger seat along with the flasks of bear blood.

"I will follow in my car." Carlisle informed me from the top of the steps. "I think you may need your car at some point and I would rather you have it available."

"Then I shall go ahead." I stated and I climbed into the car without another word and sped off for the Res.

I had been gone less than half hour by the time I re-entered the little red house with Essie's bag in one hand the flasks embraced by my other arm. Hunter came and opened the door for me before I had occasion to knock.

"Essie knew as soon as you'd crossed the border." He whispered. "Her telepathy is wicked good now. I actually have to keep trying to block her out, her mind is so deafening at the moment."

"It will settle in an hour once the twins go to sleep." I assured him before I carried my load into the kitchen. "Renesmee, where shall I put these?" I asked.

"The bag can go in Essie's room. What's in the flasks?" She asked although I think she had an idea of what they contained.

"Bear's blood. Essie requested that I attain some for her. I fear it was a subterfuge that would make it easier for her to leave the house this morning." I explained.

"You got quite a bit." She observed as she took all but one of the flasks from my arms.

"I drained the bear dry." I stated.

"I can see." She observed.

"I will take this flask to her now but the rest will have to be stored." I stated.

"Ok. I'll make room for them. You just go back to Essie. She's been waiting for you." Renesmee said with a worried smile.

I nodded before I carried the bag and one flask through the little house to Essie's room. She was sat up in bed staring at the blank wall in front of her.

"That's where my wolf poster used to hang." She whispered. "It was a timbre wolf howling at the moon. I liked it even before I knew about us actually turning into wolves. I just liked that picture."

"Would you like someone to bring it from the Cullen House?" I asked.

"No." She said, shaking her head before she turned to look at me. "Did you bring the blood?"

"Right here." I declared before handing her the flask.

She smiled and removed the lid. She took a cautious sip.

"Still warm." She stated before she drank the flask back in one.

She sat for a moment afterwards with her eyes shut as she licked her lips.

"We should have taken this one together." She whispered before she ran her finger around the inside of the flask and transferred the dregs of blood to her mouth. "Was he a big bear?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Was he hard to take down?"

"It was merely fighting the desire to feed that made it a hard task to complete." I replied. "Although I would have much preferred it if you had accompanied me." I added with a smile.

Essie grinned and was about to reply, but Carlisle chose that moment to knock on the door.

"Hey Carlisle." Essie said as he entered.

"I believe you have been for a walkabout." Carlisle stated.

"I just had to get down here I guess. I wasn't really thinking as such. Just moving. I think you should check me over now though just in case." She said to Carlisle. "Tobias, could you ask Mom to come in here and could you make me some food?" She added in a small voice.

"Of course. What would you like?" I asked.

"A nice bit of steak and some chocolate ice-cream for desert. But only chocolate ice cream. Not any other flavour. I really have a hankering for chocolate ice-cream." She said firmly.

"I will go and prepare food and let your mother know she is needed." I said with a nod before I left the room.

I located Renesmee in the living room.

"Essie has asked that you sit with her while Carlisle examines her. She has also requested that I prepare her food. Where would I find the steak and chocolate ice cream?"

"I'll show you." She said, leading me into the kitchen. "The steak is in the fridge since I knew that's what Essie's been eating the most, so I asked Jake to get some in when I knew she'd be staying down. There's no chocolate ice cream though. I only ever buy plain vanilla."

"She asked for chocolate specifically." I said, feeling at a loss. "I suppose I will have to go to the shop to purchase some. Would they sell it in the village store?"

"You can try, but they mainly do individual frozen treats." Renesmee said, looking apologetic on the stores behalf.

"Then perhaps it would be best I go straight to the super store?" I asked.

"Probably. Actually you can pick me up a few things while you're there." She said quickly.

"Such as?" I asked in a slightly wary tone.

"Not much." Renesmee said, reaching for a note and some money from her purse. "Just a few extra odds and ends for just in case since Essie is here too. It won't take up too much of your time and it will save us running out at an impromptu moment."

I obviously had mixed feelings, I wanted to help for it also meant helping my Essie in a roundabout way, but I also wanted to return to my beloved's side as soon as possible.

"You won't be gone that long and Carlisle and I will be there to make sure she doesn't go wandering off again." Renesmee assured me as she pressed the paper into my hand.

"Very well." I said with a curt nod of my head. "I shan't be long."

I left the house and got into my car with the strangest feeling that I was being ushered away from the scene for some reason. Were they deliberately trying to keep me away from Essie?

No. That thought was ridiculous. If they wanted to keep me away from her all they had to do was withdraw my invitation to the Res on pain of death. Besides, the pack themselves had rules against blocking one's path to their imprint. It was merely that my pregnant wife craved chocolate ice cream that I would retrieve it for her and my mother-in-law had seen fit to take advantage of the fact that I was driving to the store regardless. She was merely being efficient.

With that in mind I felt more at my ease to start the car.

"Hey Tobias." Hunter called, tapping on the window.

I wound the window down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nice ride." He said with a grin before his face fell. "Can I come with you? Maybe by the time we get back Essie's powers will have settled again."

"Seek out permission from your mother first." I stated.

Hunter nodded his head before he closed his eyes, then he grinned.

"She said yes." He said with certainty.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Hunter nodded.

"Then I suppose you had better come with me." I said.

Hunter grinned as he got into the car.

"Fasten your seat belt." I said firmly.

He looked as if he was about to argue, but then he obeyed.

"Good." I said. "Now hold on tight and hope we do not run into the police for I am about to break all speed laws known to man."

"Again." Hunter said with a snort.

"Yes. But now we're in my car." I declared.

I put the car into gear and sped off from the Res, making a journey that should have taken half an hour in ten minuets. Hunter looked a little terrified by the time I had parked the car outside the super store.

"Was that too fast?" I asked.

Hunter shook his head.

"I was just worried the cops would catch us." He said a little distantly.

"So was I." I replied. "At this moment in time I do not technically have a valid driver's licence." I added before I emerged from the car.

"What?" Hunter asked in a whisper as he rounded the car to walk beside me. "What if we'd been pulled over?"

"I had faith that we would not." I said simply.

"But what if we had?" Hunter persisted.

"I would have thought of a way out." I stated.

"Do you always take these kinds of risks?" Hunter asked in a serious tone.

"Not usually." I stated. "I am usually most careful indeed, but my Essie requires a quart of chocolate ice cream and I aim to deliver." I declared. "Along with the few odds and ends your mother also requested me to retrieve." I added as I took hold of one of the shopping trolleys and pulled it back out of the bay.

There was a slight resistance and as I pulled a little harder there was a snap.

"Err…Tobias." Hunter whispered. "You're supposed to put a quarter in." He said, pointing to the yellow box that sat atop the handle.

On closer inspection I saw that it had a slot for a quarter and on the other side was a chain dangling uselessly, the other end of the chain dangled from the back of the another shopping trolley.

"I see." I said, taking a quarter from my pocket and placing it into the slot. A plug popped out the other side, to which the chain was attached. "What is the point in this?" I asked, picking up the plug.

"That's supposed to stop you stealing the cart." Hunter replied. "Or feeling the sudden urge to ride it down the hill." He added as he motioned to the hill.

I looked down the hill and it appeared fairly steep to traverse in such a flimsy carriage.

"Is it something many people are likely to do?" I asked as I began to push the trolley through the door.

"When they're drunk. Or sometimes just cause they're kids. Guess the store manager thought that people wouldn't do it if they had to spend twenty five cents." Hunter mused with a chuckle.

"Then the store manage is an ass." I declared. "Now you will have to help me locate all the items on this list." I said, handing the list to Hunter as I looked around the store with some trepidation. "For I have no idea where anything is."

"I'm just as lost as you bro." Hunter said, scanning the list. "I never come with Mom shopping."

"Then we must explore this vast cavern and negotiate the people here in. I spy signs." I declared feeling a little triumphant.

"Ok. Well I think milk will be in dairy right? That's the first thing on Mom's list." Hunter suggested.

"I see the dairy aisle." I announced and we moved off in that direction.

It most likely took longer than it would have had I had prior knowledge to the location of everything in the store. As it was we ended up fritting back and fore when if I had but known I would have traversed each aisle in turn.

"Canned peaches?" Hunter read off the list. "When do we have canned peaches?"

"They're one of Essie's favourite quick deserts." I explained. "Or at least they were. Perhaps they will turn her stomach now, but obviously your mother wishes to buy them in just in case."

"Yeah. So where would they be?" Hunter asked with a frown.

"Canned goods." I said, espying the relevant sign and we moved to the aisle.

We moved along the aisle and there was everything from tinned meats to tinned vegetables but there wasn't a single fruit in sight.

"Maybe there out." Hunter said with a shrug.

"Or perhaps they are somewhere else. Honestly this shopping malarkey is awfully stressful. It makes me glad I do not sweat. Or feel the heat as such for I would be mightily flustered right now. There is no order to this store at all." I raged.

"Is there a problem?" A helpful voice asked from behind me.

I turned to the person, tall and with the soft look of an avid athlete who had gained weight through ceasing their exercise. Despite the marked difference due to weight and fifteen years to his face, the red hair and freckles gave him away. I decided to feign ignorance of his identity unless he recognised me. I thought it would be the best given my current heightened protectiveness of Essie.

"Yeah. Can't seem to find the canned peaches." I said, adjusting my accent to sound local and I felt the shocked look Hunter gave me and I hoped it was none too obvious to the store manager.

"Ah yeah. We get that a lot." The manager said with a smile that I felt like wiping from his face as I remembered another smile he had given, one that was not meant to put people at their ease but make them feel intimidated. "It's just this way." He said and led us to the baking aisle where the tinned fruit was set up next to the jams and icing sugar.

"Thanks." I said with a grin that I hoped concealed the animosity I felt for his long ago transgression against my beloved.

"No problamo." He said with a salute and I waited for him to leave, but then he frowned before he smiled again. "Tobias Hannigan!" He gasped.

"Yes." I admitted grudgingly.

"Well look at you, you old dog." He said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "You don't look a day older than when we graduated. Which is more than can be said for yours truly." He joked as he rubbed his hand against his distended stomach. "What's your secret?"

"Healthy eating. Regular exercise. Good living. And the most important thing, a wife who loves me." I said a little smugly since it was somewhat of a joy to be able to reveal this fact to an outsider.

"Really? Who'd you marry?" He asked.

"Why, Essie of course." I stated.

"You guys still together?" The manager exclaimed. "Gosh. Don't blame you. You struck real lucky there Toby." He added as he socked me on the arm.

"Yes." I said simply.

"So where is the old girl?" He asked looking around and I felt like ripping his head clean off.

"Resting after our flight. I decided to treat her and do the shopping for once, but sadly I don't know my way around and my brother-in-law is of no use." I explained.

"Yeah." Hunter said with a snort.

"Wait! No way! You're little Hunter? When did you grow up?" The store manager gasped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really don't have time for this." I said, cutting him off. "Now if you would be so kind." I said and reached for the peaches and I dropped them into the trolley before escaping into the next aisle.

"I was right Hunter." I said flatly. "The store manager is an ass."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Hunter growled and I wondered if he had read something in the store manager's mind, or perhaps my own.

"A vile creature who once dared to lay hands on Essie and if it had not been for the fact that there were witnesses I would have torn him apart. I raised him from the ground by the front of his top in my anger and I would have drained him dry had not the Coach called me to my senses." I stated, that long ago memory coming back from the murky depths left behind by the Fire Twins.

"Yeah. I heard imprinting makes you do crazy things." Hunter said with a shrug.

"I was not imprinted at that time." I stated. "I was merely adverse to the vile things Mortimer Goldberg suggested he and Essie should do. And he touched her… her…" I trailed off wondering if I should let Hunter know of something that happened before he was born but was likely to make him angry with the perpetrator.

"Her what?" Hunter prompted.

"Bottom." I said.

"He did? What else?" He growled.

"He placed a kiss to her neck and she elbowed him, but I was so incensed that I acted rather childishly. I had to see the Principal and he wished to know if there was anything troubling me. I had to make up some cock and bull story that I had been feeling under the weather of late and Mort had said the wrong thing at the wrong moment." I said, thinking it best to finish the story since I had started it.

"So if you weren't her imprint why did you react like that?" Hunter asked.

"I had no idea at the time. I put it down to the fact that Essie had enough to deal with without scumbags treating her in such a low manner and the fact that I do not like to see women objectified in such a way. It was only later, at the lake, that I realised that even back in that first week I had loved her. That was the only explanation for why I very nearly broke cover."

"So how did you get away with lifting that guy off the floor? I don't mean to be rude, but you don't exactly look muscley. People must have wondered how you managed to lift him." Hunter asked.

"I didn't have to explain." I answered with a slight smile. "Coach did it for me. He suggested that it was one of those cases where humans gain super human strength for some moments due to the rush of adrenaline."

"Oh. I'll have to remember that excuse if I ever need it." Hunter remarked.

We both laughed and then fell silent as the goods went through the checkout. We paid and had the food packed in the boot of my car within ten minuets. Then I was speeding back toward the Res with the chocolate ice cream for my beloved resting my lap to keep it as cool as possible.

By the time I pulled up outside the little red house Carlisle was long gone. I grabbed most of the shopping and Hunter took what was left and we delivered them to the kitchen.

"Thanks boys." Renesmee said with a smile as she turned from the hob. "I hope you don't mind Tobias, but I thought I would start on with the steak because Essie is very hungry now."

"That's perfectly fine." I said with a slight nod of my head. "If you wish to carry on I will go check on Essie."

"Of course. Just go right on through." Renesmee assured me.

I nodded my head, said a brief goodbye to Hunter, then went into Essie's room. She looked up quickly, as if in fright, when I entered, but she quickly controlled her face and I all but saw her force the smile to her face.

"You and Hunter been out having adventures again?" She asked.

"Yes. We were very nearly lost in the vast cavern of the super store." I said lightly as I sat on the chair next to the bed. "It is hard to locate anything in that place."

"Yeah. That's why I avoid shopping." She stated with a genuine smile, but it was only brief and I could feel her worry not quite concealed beneath it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking her hand.

She shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, unconvincingly.

"Essie. Please be truthful with me!" I begged, placing my hand lightly beneath her chin and guiding her to look at me. "If you are feeling anxious in anyway you must let me know or how else can I hope to rectify it?"

"It's just… I guess today shook me a little. I don't even remember leaving the House. Not really." She frowned. "I was just walking and then looking at the sea. I don't know why I did it. Carlisle said there's been no damage done, but what if I'd fallen? What if I'd gone into labour when I was out there on my own? I don't want to go through this alone, so why did I walk away?" She demanded harshly, but there were fresh tears in her eyes.

"I have no idea." I said gently as I brushed her tears away. "Maybe you did wish to return home in order to give birth as you suggested. Have you been longing for the Res?"

"Maybe a little." She conceded. "And this place is safe. The pack protects us here. We'll know if…" She trailed off.

"If what?" I asked.

"It's just something from my dream. Just a little anxiety. I have this stupid notion that as soon as the twins are born every vamp within a thousand mile radius will swoop down on us. I know it's silly to think that, but at least we're safe here."

"Essie. It is not a silly fear. I have entertained the thought myself. If you feel safer here then this where you should remain and as you said, here we have the pack's protection should the vampires decide to band against us. Not that they would have left us wanting up at the Cullen House, but as least this way they're not divided." I said in comforting tones.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as new tears filled her eyes.

"For what?" I asked, taking a little off-guard by her gratitude, as I wasn't aware of doing anything that would merit it at present.

"For understanding why I did this." She said, the tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks. "You trust my judgement right?"

"Of course I do." I stated.

"And you'd trust me to make a hard decision, even if it meant a painful outcome?" She asked, suddenly clutching at my hands as if she were afraid I would suddenly reject her.

"What decision do you talk of?" I asked, feeling suddenly anxious as her tears continued to flow.

"I…" She trailed off as Renesmee appeared at the door with the food on the tray. "Need you to help me sit up." Essie said quickly, rubbing the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve as she sniffed.

I frowned slightly as I helped her to sit. Something about her tone made me suddenly wary. I didn't know what Essie had planned but if she needed my assurance in a round about way then perhaps it was something I wouldn't understand. But what could Essie be planning?

What hard decision did she have to make that would cause great pain? Unless…

She couldn't possibly be entertaining the thought of willingly giving her life for the twins? Why would she need to do that? Unless she planned to fake her death in order to throw Aro off the scent, but then that would cause his eye to turn to Hunter and Tina once more and Essie would not wish for that. Did she plan such a rouse and didn't think to tell me so that the pain I presented to Aro would be genuine? But that was absurd because I wouldn't return to Aro without her unless it was to incite him into killing me.

I sat anxiously waiting for her to finish her steak and ice cream. She was being deliberately slow in order to stave off my questions. It was something I noticed she did when she wanted to avoid talking to me. Either that or go to sleep.

Finally she finished her food and Renesmee came to take the tray away.

"It's nothing like what you've been thinking Tobias." She whispered. "I know that I can't die. If I die there's so many people at risk. I'm not gonna die. I promise you."

"Then what is this grave decision you must make?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Really." She said with a shrug. "I just needed reassuring is all. My hormones are all over the place and sometimes I don't feel sure about anything."

"You can be sure of one thing Miss Esther." I said solemnly as I took her hand in mine. "I always trust you to make the best decision for whatever the situation demands."

She smiled at me then sighed.

"Your hands are so nice and cool." She said as she wrapped her other hand around my own. "I need to draw on the cool."

I smiled as I felt the slight tingle as she drew the cool from my body and I waited with anticipation for the spread of the warmth that could make one feel almost human once more.

"I feel better now." She sighed as she slid down into the bed. "I think I'll have a nap."

"Before you do can I ask one thing of you?" I said softly.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, on the edge of sleep.

"Please do not order me from your side again. It is getting harder to do so and yet I am unable to resist your command. I want to remain here now for the next week. I am well fed and there are others to run errands. There is no need for me to be from your side and as for the house, I trust the foreman to complete it on time and there is no need for us to constantly breathe down his neck. There is absolutely no reason for me to leave your side again."

"I don't want you to go now." She said, taking hold of my hand firmly. "I want you to be right next to me until the babies are born. I don't want you out of my sight. Although it'll mean you'll have to come in the bathroom with me, but I'm not embarrassed about that."

"Neither am I." I replied lightly as I stroked her face.

"Yeah. You stay right by my side Fang Boy. That's an order." She mumbled, laughing slightly as she drifted to sleep.

And so I remained by her side throughout the next week and I barely gave much thought to people outside of our little bubble. Soon the four of us would be a family and someway we would all be together. Even if I had to raise Volterra to the ground I would keep my family safe from Aro.

I tried not to think such thoughts and soon the sheer excitement of the impending birth pushed thoughts of the Volturi from my mind. Of course the worry that Essie might not survive was still there, but thus far she hadn't suffered any more than she would have done in a normal pregnancy and I knew she would pull through.

I found myself imagining us with our children, exactly as I had seen them in that strange vision I had at the house in Seattle. We were posed for a photograph, all big smiles, making one of many happy memories we would have together. They were memories we would cherish forever.

Then the date was truly upon us and there was nothing left to do but wait in hope until the process was finished and we had our babies in our arms.

As I stated before, the twenty-fifth of August had been chosen for the caesarean because that would put it exactly forty days after the time Essie and I had spent in the caves. It would equate to the normal forty weeks of pregnancy. Since the twins were settled and had some control over their movement so as not to put Essie at risk it was thought best to give them as much time in the womb as possible.

I felt nervous the night of the twenty-fourth as I watched her sleep fitfully. How I wished more than ever that my beloved would allow me access to her dreams so that I could help her fight the demons. Perhaps once the twins were born and her hormones had reverted to their normal state she would allow me access once more.

She awoke on the Monday morning and she smiled at me.

"Today's the day." She whispered.

I nodded my head and kissed her hand lightly.

"What time will Carlisle get here?" She asked.

"He will be here promptly at ten." I informed her.

"What's the time now?" She asked.

I consulted my watch before I informed her that it was nine in the morning.

"Then I'd better have a shower." She said, attempting to rise from the bed, but she gasped and lay back quickly, placing her hand to the side our son lay on. "He'd better be good at football after the kicking he's given me." She joked, but she sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's gonna be different after today. They'll be out here and not within me." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "We'll see them and they'll grow up so fast, but I won't feel them like this again."

"But think of the joy at meeting them face to face." I replied.

"That will be nice." She said wistfully, but then her face fell again.

I had no idea why she was so sad on this joyous occasion. My only thought was that she was worried about the operation, after all the thought of having one's abdomen cut open could not be comforting. There was also the worry that the epidural would not work on her, but she had jokingly said that if this were the case we should knock her out. If it stopped her suffering the pain then perhaps I would do this. Would copious amounts of whiskey suffice?

We waited in her room until Carlisle came with Marlin and Ebony, who had arrived four days previously although I hadn't been in mind to notice, to assist. They were quick in ushering Essie from her room and into the operating theatre set up in the room that had once belonged to her grandfather in order to prep her. I was told to wait until I was called. I found myself making the bed through dint of habit as my nerves got the better of me.

I tried not to show my worry around Essie, and even now there was every possibility she would read my mind, but I was very worried. There was so very much that could go wrong and despite the fact that the pregnancy had been rather lenient on her considering the father who spawned the babies, there was still the risk that she would yet die.

I held on to that one iota of hope that had been fuelling me for the last week and a half since Essie chose the Res as her nest. Essie was a half vampire herself and not only that she was a Quileute shapeshifter with fast healing. She was very hard to kill and this would not be her undoing. As she said herself, the wolf would not have allowed her to imprint on me if bearing my children would kill her. What would be the point?

I felt hands stop mine as they smoothed the quilt out for the hundredth time. I looked up into Marlin's face and she smiled at me.

"We're ready for you big brother." She said in her ancient language.

"Then lead the way little sister." I replied in the same language.

I followed Marlin into the other room and at first I couldn't see Essie, this was because a curtain had been set up to hide the operation from her eyes. Her bump was uncovered and stained yellow with iodine ready for the operation, but for the moment Carlisle was merely setting out his instruments.

I went around the curtain and there was a chair set next to the bed for me.

"Hey Fang boy." Essie said with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Esther." I said, sitting next to her and taking her hand, avoiding the drip that had been inserted into the back of it. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. And my legs are going numb. That's good though, it means the epidural is setting in. The twins have been quiet this morning, but that's just because they know something's happening today." She explained.

"Yes. Soon they will be here and we can hold them." I mused.

"It'll be great." She said with a sad smile and I had to wonder about it for a moment, but sounds from the other side of the curtain made me curious and I went to look around it.

"No!" Essie said urgently. "You're my anchor. A mind to focus on so I don't look into one of the other's. You can't look or I'll see when they…"

"I will not look." I promised and I turned my attention back to her.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Essie can you feel this?" Carlisle asked from behind the curtain.

"No." She replied.

"Very well. Then if you are both ready I am about to make the first incision." He informed us.

"Go right ahead." Essie called back.

"Then we begin." Carlisle said in a soft voice.

Essie tightened her grip on my hand and her smile was suddenly nervous.

"You will be fine." I whispered softly as I pushed her hair back from her face. "You will survive this."

"I know I'll survive this." Essie said sadly and I had no idea why she sounded so sullen about this, but now she needed me as the operation began in earnest and I had no place to allow my thoughts to wander. My Essie needed me now and I would be available for her alone.

* * *

**And that's where I'm gonna leave it for this chapter. We hand back to Essie for the final and the epilogue, which will both be posted next week.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**So here is the final chapter before the epilogue. This is dedicated to everyone who's still reading. It's been a long ride, but we're not quite done yet. **

* * *

**Essie**

I am sadness. A big empty pit of sadness.

I've had a lot thrown at me over the years, but nothing compares to the loss I feel for them. My poor children taken from me. I…

Tobias and I returned to Volterra under a heavy cloud. I knew this was hard for him too, but right now I was too miserable to give much thought to anyone else. I'd felt them so alive within me, heard their little minds, and now they're gone.

I placed my hand to my stomach and looked down at it, it already seemed flat. There was no evidence I'd even carried them other than the scar I knew was hidden beneath my t-shirt.

Tobias brushed the hair from my sticky forehead and I looked up into his concerned face.

"I'm fine." I murmured, before looking back down.

"Can we get you anything ma'am?" The stewardess asked, the charms of first class flying. "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine." I growled at her, and she actually shrank back from me.

"My wife has recently suffered a great loss." Tobias said softly as he put his arms around me. "She merely wishes to be left in peace."

"I'd be fine if people stopped sticking their noses in where they're not wanted." I growled, trying to hold onto the anger to avoid the crushing despair I could feel creeping up on me.

I felt the woman touch my shoulder briefly and her fingers brushed my neck. I got a flash of her mind. She wasn't angry or offended by my behaviour. She just felt sorry for me. She saw a broken woman and took pity.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I began to weep. I cried for the entirety of the journey, trying to keep my sobs as quiet as possible, but it seemed hard at times.

I just about held it together when I had to sit for the landing and to go through passport control, but in the limo I was gone again, crying against Tobias' shoulder as he held me on his lap.

The tears had dried by the time we reached Volterra, but I was still lost in my pit of sadness. I managed to pull on an emotionless mask as I wondered through the corridors of Volterra like a robot.

I followed Tobias mutely as we made our way to the Audience Chamber.

The doors were opened and it seemed like everyone was there to greet us, but I couldn't even muster up my false smile. I don't think I'll ever smile again.

Aro stood there grinning happily, ready to greet us, but he seemed to take in our sombre appearance.

"Surely returning to us is not that bad?" He asked. "After all it was your choice to return early."

Tobias gave my hand a slight squeeze of comfort before he spoke.

"We…we have had bad news." Tobias said softly, his own voice about to break.

"Who died?" Aro asked, ghosting up to us.

His fingers were under my chin and pulling my face up so that I looked him in the eyes. My shield was automatic now, slamming away what he shouldn't know, but I let him see my hurt, to see why I was hurting.

"My poor dear." Aro said softly, pulling me into an embrace. "There's no greater pain than the loss of a child."

I heard the susurration like blood in my ears as the others caught his words. The speculation was unbearable, their minds beating within my own.

"God, will you all just shut up!" I demanded, pulling away from Aro. I crouched down and clutched at my head as their voices filled it. "I'll tell you all what happened if you'll all just shut up."

I felt Tobias touch the back of my hand and he curled his fingers around mine. He pulled my hand away and kissed it. I looked up into his eyes. I drew on the cool of his skin as I stood and I felt their invasion die.

"I was pregnant but the babies…the…" I trailed off, I couldn't tell them, the monsters. Why was I letting them see my pain?

"They were stillborn." Tobias finished for me.

"Oh you poor lady." Dora said, coming over to me and wrapping me in her arms. "Why did you come here? You should be in your room." She announced, and suddenly I was being bourn through the corridors to my chamber.

Dora helped me into my armchair, and it was lucky because if it had been any longer I think I would have fainted.

"You should rest." She stated. "No more Court until you are recovered."

"But I have to go to Court. It's the rules." I murmured.

"I will sort out the men folk and Sulpicia will help me with this one." Dora said firmly.

"But I want to go to Court." I protested, although I wasn't very convincing.

"You should at least wait until you stop bleeding no?" She asked.

"I just want to forget." I stated, before breaking down again.

"I know my dear. But you never forget. Believe me." She said softly.

I sniffed and looked at Dora inquiringly.

"I come from time of high infant mortality. I miscarried twice and had one stillborn. I successfully birthed three, but only one made it past a year." She explained.

"Oh god." I gasped. "I can't cope with losing two, how?"

"It was life then. And it is hard, but we are strong women and we find way to continue." Dora said vehemently as she squeezed my hand.

"I don't know if I can without switching myself off completely." I admitted as I saw the pool of cool I could submerge myself in but it would mean feeling nothing. No pain, no pleasure…

"It will take time to heal, but you will pull through." Dora said kindly, pulling me from my worrying thoughts. "All you need is time to grieve and to recover. I will talk to Caius and I will talk to Sulpicia. Sulpicia talk to Aro. You will not come back to Court until you are ready. I will check on you every day to see how you are. They will not make you cold."

I frowned at Dora, not quite knowing what she meant, but I also realised she wouldn't leave until I agreed. I just wanted to be left alone right now so I nodded in agreement.

"Good girl." She whispered, rising to her feet. She planted a kiss on my forehead before saying, "You rest now. And you look after her." She added to Tobias.

"Of course Domina." Tobias replied softly.

Dora left and I sank further into my chair, not wanting to move but I knew I had to.

I could sense that Tobias was about to say something and I wasn't in the mood for talking or even being comforted right now.

"I need a shower." I murmured, rising to my feet.

"Do you require assistance?" Tobias asked softly.

"The scar is healed now. Carlisle said I could get it wet." I said unable to make my voice more than a mumble.

"I will wait for you." Tobias said softly as he sat down in his chair.

I barely nodded my head as I made my way to the shower.

I locked the bathroom door and turned the shower on. I looked at my face in the mirror as the steam began to condense and distort my image. I wiped off the steam and thought I saw a ghost looking back. I was as ragged and pale as the wraiths that haunted my dreams. I was drawn and pale, but it was through my own chocolate brown eyes that I regarded this image and not the gold eyes of Miss Vampire and it made me shiver slightly.

I turned from the mirror thinking it was probably best not to depress myself further before I started to undressed carefully. I tried not to look down as I stepped under the steaming water hoping for some relief. It felt good on my travel weary muscles, but it did nothing to appease my soul. I don't think there was anything in this world that could do that.

As I washed my abdomen I felt the scar and looked down. The stitches were out, but the scar was still a nasty red against the pallor of my skin that was still slightly stained by the iodine. I might heal quickly, but I still scar and I would have this one for the rest of my life, just like the one Timmy left on my shoulder.

My shoulder scar still twinged from time to time, and I knew it would be the same with this new one. But the hurt would be felt much deeper, in my vacant womb, my aching heart, my empty arms that should be holding them now as I cooed over them with both voice and mind.

I should be the happiest woman in the world, but instead I was sat on the floor of a shower in Volterra, crying silently into a flannel as the water washed away the last of the evidence that they ever had life.

I know I was in there for a very long time. So long in fact that Tobias knocked on the door because he was worried. When I didn't answer he broke the lock and came rushing in to find me still curled up on the shower floor. He thought I was dead at first, that I'd hurt him like that when we had both lost them. The thought that I had caused him even that brief moment of pain on top of the pain he already felt over the loss of our twins made me realise that I couldn't be this selfish.

I sat up, covering my face slightly with my hand in order to fend off the water that was still cascading down on top of me. I sniffed, trying to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I whispered.

"I was worried. You have been in here three hours and I couldn't hear you moving about. You didn't answer when I knocked." He said, sounding frantic.

"I'm sorry." I murmured again.

"I'm not angry and there's no need for apologies, just don't scare me like that again. I couldn't stand to lose you too." He said, clasping me to his chest and not caring that I was getting his shirt wet.

"I wouldn't do that to you." I whispered. "No matter how desperate things get I wouldn't do that to you."

Tobias clutched me to him even tighter as he stroked my hair from my face over and over. He placed kisses on my head and he sobbed as he rocked me back and forth. I put my left arm around his waist as my right hand rested over his silent heart. I had my ear pressed to his chest and I could hear his sobs echo there. All the while the water continued to fall on us, but there wasn't enough water in the world to wash away the grief I was feeling right now. That I would feel forever. That I deserved to feel forever…

I couldn't stay under the water indefinitely and I eventually found the strength I needed to pry myself away from Tobias and get out from under the flow of water. I was unsteady on my feet and Tobias tried to help me, but I batted his hand away, I didn't deserve his help after my betrayal.

As I wiped and dressed I couldn't push away the thoughts that I'd caused him so much pain and anguish. Had I done the right thing? It was all my fault that we were hurting now. If only I'd…

I'd lose my mind in 'if only' if I wasn't careful. I had to forget that and concentrate on what really mattered. Staying strong and not letting myself fall to them. I'd promised Tobias I wouldn't lose myself and I had to keep that promise. I wasn't allowed to lose myself. I didn't deserve that luxury after what I'd done.

No. I can't think of that. I have to keep it buried. Aro must never know.

I went to bed and Tobias held me. I really didn't deserve his comfort but I figured he needed the comfort right now so I embraced him tightly, hoping that he'd feel comforted, if only for a brief while.

As I settled into sleep I knew the nightmares would come and wash me away. I couldn't risk Tobias being part of it so I kissed his cheek and turned from him. I curled up into a ball and braced myself for the torment I would suffer that night as I felt Darius waiting in the wings.

But I deserved to suffer the dreams. It was my penance for what I'd done. The dreams were my punishment and Tobias didn't deserve to suffer with me. I had made the choice on my own, now I had to face the consequences alone.

I would take the punishment at night and work through my grief in the day so that I would function again...

I had been back in Volterra a full miserable week without any release in my grief. It was so hard to shake. I wasn't sure I could ever shake it. Not even enough to function on a normal level. The pain was too great.

Perhaps if I could bring myself to forget them, although I never would, but if I lost the constant reminders then maybe I could pretend for a few hours. If only for Tobias' sake. But the scar was still prominent beneath my flattening tummy and the blood still came from me. Besides, I could still feel them within me, like when you're used to wearing something so often that when you take it off you still think you've got it on.

Then the blood stopped and I felt even more despair, gone was any evidence that I had ever carried them. There was the scar, but that could have come from anything. I felt the pain start all over again, but this time my anguish brought the fire.

I grabbed my bathrobe from the back of the door and swung it around me. I stopped only to hand my rings to Tobias for safekeeping before I rushed through the room and out into the corridor.

"Not here. Not like this." I chanted, trying to hold back the heat until I was somewhere safe to phase.

Did I want to go to the Den?

No. I didn't want to…

I couldn't face them yet. I couldn't face anybody. Where was the most secluded area?

With some trepidation I realised I was already running for the tower. I almost let the heat go in that moment in my fright, but I had to hold it back long enough to reach the tower. Please don't let it be locked!

The door was open and I leapt off the side of the steps landing beside the sink. I had no idea what compelled me to do so in that moment, but I plugged the drain and turned on the tap to mid way.

Was I trying to calm myself by watching the flow?

But then I felt the fire in a painful burst once more and my grunt turned into a whine as I dropped onto all fours. I slumped to the floor in my wolf body feeling strangely drained. Did this happen the first time you started phasing again? I couldn't even ask Sammie and Susie this, even if I could contact them.

I can't contact anyone. I'm in Volterra for good this time with zero communication home. It was better that way. Safer for them.

I placed my nose between my paws and began to whine.

I ignored Tobias when he entered the tower.

He drew a breath as if to talk, let it go then he sat down beside me, placing his hand on my back. I didn't draw the comfort from it, or the cool. I knew I had to grieve as a wolf mother now, I owed Miss Wolf that much. I carried on whining until I fell asleep.

I awoke when I felt something drip on my head. I looked up and water splashed in my face. The sink was overflowing, but I didn't care because I was really thirsty. I lifted myself up and brought my head down to the edge of the sink and lapped up the water with my tongue.

It was at this point I realised I was still in my wolf from, but I also realised something else. It was the first time since the birth that I had woken up without crying, without the sad ache in my chest or the empty feeling in my arms. It was the first time I'd woken up feeling a little more normal.

I lifted my head until I could look in the mirror and I had to turn my head slightly from side to side to see all of my wolf head since the mirror was so small. I wished that I could see myself in colour, but maybe it was better to see my fur as dark. Perhaps seeing the russet would hurt too much. Things were easier to handle through wolf eyes.

"Essie?" Tobias asked in a whisper.

I turned to him.

"How are you feeling now?"

I understood the question but I couldn't quite figure out how to answer it. How did I communicate with him before?

"Are you ok?" He ventured.

I nodded my head.

"Why do you not use your mind voice?" He asked with a frown.

I put my head on one side as I watched him, still unsure how to answer.

Tobias sighed and dropped his head sadly.

I rubbed my cheek against his and he wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his face into my fur. I was aware that he was trying to say something to me. Thinking something for me to hear, but I couldn't quite remember how to link to his mind.

"I said I am here if you need me." Tobias said aloud, I rumbled in reply. "I wish you would speak to me." He murmured.

But how could I? I couldn't remember how to.

I pulled away from him and gave him an apologetic look, but just then I smelt something sickly sweet and I felt my hackles rise. I turned a growl to the intruded, getting ready to defend myself.

"Forgive me Domina for speaking so freely, but it may be wise to wait outside. Essie is not quite feeling herself and seems to have given herself over completely to the wolf." Tobias said quickly with his back to me as he stood between me and the threat.

"Thank you for warning Tobias. I hold Essie no ill will for reverting to her wolf self. I was merely worried when you not in chamber. I follow your scent here. Are you fine Essie?" The vampire asked.

A name came to my head. Dora. Friend?

I stepped around Tobias and lowered my head in a bow, inviting Dora to come nearer.

"I think you may enter Domina." Tobias said softly.

Dora nodded before she drifted down the steps and approached us.

"You look a mighty fine wolf." Dora stated. "Caius, he never let me see, but now I am glad I have. May I?" She asked, holding her palm out to me.

I stepped closer and pushed my cheek against her palm.

She smiled.

"So soft." She stated and began to run her fingers through my fur. "If you feel better this way I will not pressure you, but you can no hide from problems. Must face them and become strong."

I let out a breath through my lips, I didn't agree. I could live as a wolf forever if I wanted to. I didn't have to be human shaped to do my duty. I just had to remember how to use my mind gifts in this form and then I could perform the same role in this shape. In fact it would look more impressive wouldn't it? A mind reading wolf.

Dora seemed a bit braver as she hugged me around my neck.

"Stay strong my friend. You get through this. Have faith and you get through, but do not give in to cold." She urged.

How could I give in to the cold as a wolf? I could feel the heat inside; there was no way I was getting cold anytime soon.

"Now I must go. But I will visit you soon." She stated before she fritted to the door.

Tobias watched her go and he didn't turn to me for a long time. When he did his face was sad.

"You are going to stay a wolf for a while." He stated.

I nodded my head.

"If it helps you ease the pain then all the better." He stated.

I brushed my cheek against his, and he hugged me once more. I felt safe with him despite the fact that in this form we were mortal enemies and I appeared to have the minimum amount of control on Miss Wolf right now. She was driving this body but she trusted Tobias here in this room where he'd slaughtered a dozen people. Including a child.

I moved away from him quickly as I remembered what I had seen in his memory all those years ago. I had forgiven him, why would I think of that now?

Tobias was looking at me in confusion and I was confused myself, I didn't think that of him. I never thought that of him. It was this tower, it had to be. Too much blood had been spilled here over the years and it seemed to echo in my head. But this was the only place I could be a wolf and be alone. I couldn't allow the wraiths to get the better of me.

I straightened out of my defensive crouch, I hadn't realised I'd fallen into one, and I trotted up to Tobias. He looked a little wary of me now, and to be honest I didn't blame him. I had to make up for my shoddy behaviour somehow. I had to prove that although I was a wolf for the time being I was his wolf.

I remembered he still had my rings; they were in his coat pocket where he'd put them the day before. I pressed my nose to his pocket and whined slightly, hoping he'd get the idea. He looked at me for a moment in confusion before he seemed to understand.

"You want your rings?" He asked.

I nodded again; this was so inconvenient, why couldn't I remember how to use my mind voice?

"Very well." Tobias said with a sigh as he pulled the rings from his pocket along with a long piece of string.

He looped the string through both rings just like I had with the leather cord when it had just been the one ring. Then he took each end of the string in either hand and stepped closer to me. I stepped closer to him, holding my chin up at first so he could get the rings in place, and then I stooped down so he could tie the string behind my head.

I stood up and felt the slightest pressure on my fur as the rings settled into place.

I rubbed his cheek with mine in thanks. I felt better now I had my rings back. It made it more complete. It reminded me that we were together and I'd forgiven him his sins a long time ago. Would he forgive mine?

"I hope you manage to find your peace this way, but I wish you would speak to me." He stated once more.

_I've forgotten how to._ I thought, hoping that there was the slightest chance he would hear this. _For now it helps to be Miss Wolf and communicating with vampires via mind speak isn't something us Quileutes are known for. Unless the vampire himself happens to be telepathic._

"Perhaps you need to spend time fully as a wolf without using any talent that stems from your other heritage. I will not press you on the matter further, but know that I am here should you need me." Tobias said solemnly and it was obvious that none of my thoughts had got through to him on any level.

I nodded my head.

Then I wondered what I could do. What I wanted to do. I felt the hint of the pain start to settle in my mind again, I had to keep active to make sure it stayed away. Suddenly I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to run and so I did.

And I did run for a very long time. Tobias ran with me at first, but when it became clear that I would run in circles forever he sat up on the steps to watch me instead. This was better for the wolf; it meant there was more room for me and no chance that I would accidentally tear Tobias apart if I lost myself for a moment.

That was getting to be a possibility with each passing day. It was hard to think of myself as Essie. I was lost somewhere in the mind of the wolf that was locked in the tower. I ran in circles every day just to keep moving for when I stopped I felt the pain of the loss hit me again.

I tried not to stop at all.

Now and again I took sips of water from the overflowing sink, but I moved on again before I settled. I didn't eat because eating meant staying still too long. Tobias was getting worried, but the wolf didn't seem to care. I just carried on circling and drinking water when I had to as I dreaded the times that sleep would finally claim me.

"Esther Marie Black! Stop!" Tobias yelled, stepping in my path and refusing to move.

I growled at him in warning.

"Tear me apart if you will, but I will not move aside. Your constant circling is driving me insane and quite frankly I am worried beyond words as I consider your state of mind at this moment in time. You are not dealing with this Essie. You're avoiding the pain, but you'll never come through it if you continue on this course." Tobias stated in a no nonsense tone.

I placed my head on the side, trying to understand his words.

"I know you are hurting and that is why you keep running, for when you stop you have to think and to think hurts you greatly. You can't go on like this forever. You're wasting away my dear and if you'd rather be dead just say the word and I…" He took a deep breath as if to steel himself. "I would rather put you out of your misery now than watch you die this slow death. Then I would return to your father and tell him of my sin and hopefully he will be merciful enough to put me out my misery."

What? No! I… he couldn't…

I wanted so desperately to talk to him but I couldn't with this body and I couldn't remember how to use my mind voice on anyone who wasn't in wolf form. Interspecies mind talking wasn't a wolf trick.

I shook my head and then I knew I had to be me again, but there was no clothes here for me and I didn't know if anyone else was watching us from above.

I ran up the steps and into the corridor beyond. Tobias was hot on my tail and I felt a little better for it since I wasn't sure how the Volturi would react to have me run through their halls in wolf form.

When we reached our chamber Tobias opened the door for me and I ran inside. I went straight into the bathroom figuring that I'd probably need a shower after being a wolf for three weeks. I shut the door with my snout and then I looked at the ragged wolf in the mirror. I did look malnourished, just like a Child of the Moon.

I shivered slightly before I began to draw the heat down.

Then I was shivering in my human form and it took me a while to get used to the fact that I had arms now and no tail. It also brought the grief rushing back and I let out an agonising sob that caught painfully in my chest and made my heart stutter.

"Essie?" Tobias called.

"I…I'm fine." I called, my voice sounding a little strained since I hadn't used it for a while. "I…need a moment…gah! …I just need a moment."

"Do you need me to come in?" Tobias asked.

No! He couldn't see me like this. I rose quickly on my hind legs and scrabbled with the new lock while I tried to remember how to use my fingers. Why was it so hard to remember how to be me?

"I just need…need a moment." My voice was thick with tears now and my face was wet. Had I been crying all this time?

I doubled over, clutching at my stomach, the pain was too unbearable. Why had I left the comfort of Miss Wolf?

But then again, had I really been better off as Miss Wolf? Jake had been wrong, it wasn't easier to deal with pain as a wolf, it just all waited to gang up on you when you became human again. And it had always been there that's why I could never stop. Never stop.

God I felt weak and I couldn't stop shaking. The pain was too much to bear, and the worst part was knowing it was all my fault and also the not knowing. The not knowing if…

I couldn't think it or all this was for nothing, and I had to suffer. I had to suffer for him to believe. I had to…

I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to be free of this feeling but I knew I could never let it go. It would always be with me. I had to be able to free myself somehow.

I pulled myself up and stood, leaning against the counter for support as I looked at that poor bedraggled creature in the mirror. That pale, sallow-skinned, cadaverous creature with knotted hair that seemed to be everywhere. That poor, helpless lost soul…

I sighed and looked down, turning my eyes from that awful sight. There was nothing I could do to help her. I was left to suffer such great pain and I had no idea if I would even get through it.

As I moved my head slightly the light glinted off the edge of something.

The scissors were sitting there on the bathroom counter. They were a big sturdy pair and they seemed to call to me, the edge of their blade invitingly sharp. I looked at my reflection, at the wild dishevelled creature I now was. I wanted to be rid of that creature. I wanted to make her go away forever. I wanted to put her out of her misery.

I picked up the scissors in determination.

"Goodbye Essie Black." I whispered, I knew exactly what to do…

* * *

**Before you start hating on me please, please, please read the epilogue**

**Gemma x**


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This is dedicated to everyone still reading**

* * *

The doors of the Audience Chamber crashed open, interrupting Aro as he was about to pass judgment on the three vampires cowering before him. The figure in guard robes and a dark purple dress strode down the centre of the room. Her pale skin threw rainbows as she passed through the shafts of sunlight.

Nobody knew who she was for a moment, but then they took note of the colour of her hair, slicked back into an unfamiliar severe bun. They took note of her height, as she seemed to tower over most in the room. Their keen eyes took note of the small dark haired vampire that trailed behind her looking worried and defeated.

"What can I do for you?" Aro asked, sounding uncertain rather than annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"I am yours to command my Masters." The woman said in a flat voice as she fell to her knee in front of the thrones, but it was with confident obedience that she knelt and not in quivering fear.

"I don't think I fully understand your meaning." Aro said, flashing his eyes to the dark haired male who was staring down at the floor looking as ill as a vampire could look.

"I am ready to follow you fully and without argument." She stated, still in that flat, dull, lifeless monotone.

"Is that so?" Aro asked carefully, not ready to believe his own ears just yet.

"Yes. My powers are at your full disposal." The woman stated as she continued to kneel before him.

"I'm glad to hear of it." Aro said, as he took the woman's hand and motioned her to her feet.

"Now tell me my dear." Aro crooned as he placed his arm around her shoulders and turned her to face the three cowering vampires. "What does your power tell you about these?"

The woman let her gold eyes sweep over each vampire in turn. Nothing changed in her face as she said.

"They are guilty of violating the first law by feeding without due care. They deserve to die." She stated without inflection or any display of emotion.

"They do not deserve a second chance perhaps?" Aro prompted.

"They took advantage of the distraction caused by the Fire Twins to breach the first law. They hoped that they would get away with the breach since the Volturi would place the blame on the ones at fault on the West Coast. They killed a coach load of tourist and allowed themselves to be filmed. That one," she said as she pointed to the woman in the centre, "even picked up the camera and did a piece to it as if she were a news correspondent. They planned to post it on YouTube to see how many hits they could raise. Their aim was to get it on to CNN. They planned to violate the law and for that they should be punished."

"For breaching the law?" Aro asked.

The woman nodded.

"And for no other reason?" Aro prompted further, still unsure of the situation here.

The woman shook her head.

"They should not be punished for killing so many innocents?" Aro asked.

"They would have fed regardless." The woman stated dispassionately. "Their crime is breaching the law and for that they must die."

The small dark haired vampire tried to hold in his distress at hearing his beloved say those words. He knew he would have to snap her back to her senses somehow, but he couldn't think of any way to do so at the moment.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way dearest one." Aro said, grinning widely as he continued to hold her in that one armed embrace.

"Yes. I have come to realise that there's no point in fighting against what you are. You'll never change so I had to change my attitude. I had to grow up." She said her voice still flat and emotionless as she stared out at the Court. "And Essie is such a childish name. From now on I will be addressed as Esther-Marie."

"If that is your wish Esther-Marie." Aro announced.

Esther-Marie nodded.

"Welcome to the family." Aro said with a smile as he guided her to sit at the foot of his throne. "With your change of attitude we can truly make the Volturi mighty once more." Aro announced as he sat in his throne and placed his hand on the top of Esther-Marie's head as if she were a dog. "On with the execution." Aro ordered gleefully as he patted the head of his newest pet.

Tobias closed his eyes and turned his face away from the spectacle. In that moment he was certain he'd lost his Essie forever. He could think of nothing in the world that would bring her back to him now. She had chosen the protection of the cold, rather than to fight the pain and remain warm. She had given up, but Tobias vowed that he would not.

He made a promise to himself in that moment that he would get his Essie back. He refused to accept that she was lost forever. Somewhere in this world there had to be something that would bring her back. Something she'd be willing to fight for…

* * *

**Carlisle**

"They're finally asleep." Esme crooned as she entered my study, I took a moment to admire the red highlights of her hair before I managed to smile.

"Finally." I said with gratitude and I felt every ounce of that gratitude for despite needing no sleep the twins could make one feel exhausted. They cried a lot and we were at a loss of what to do, they missed their mother and we couldn't deliver.

"I wish she was with them too." Esme said softly as she put her hand on mine. "Essie should be happy with her children, and so should Tobias."

"They should be allowed to raise their family in peace and not be at the mercy of Aro." I said harshly.

"Shhhh…" Esme hushed as she sat in my lap and I placed my arms around her.

"I feel I did not protect her properly. I am the head of this family and yet I stood by while those monsters took her." I whispered.

"We all stood by." Esme whispered in reply. "We had no choice. Essie knew what she had to do and she compelled us accordingly."

I sighed sadly.

Esme placed her fingers beneath my chin and smiled at me.

"She will return to us one day. Both of them will. Then they will be reunited with their children and they can be a proper family." Esme said softly.

"Yes." I agreed.

"We will keep the children safe from harm." She stated.

I nodded and I felt comforted as Esme rested her head against my shoulder.

"Although I do not understand why we told them the children had died." She murmured, as if she didn't wish to raise the subject at this point in time but her curiosity had got the better of her.

"Because Essie asked me to." I admitted as I reached for the top drawer of my desk and pulled it open.

Esme sat up as I drew out the much-folded piece of paper.

"Essie told me of nightmares she suffered when Tobias came to arrange this house for the twins." I explained. "From that time on the dreams grew worse. She ordered Tobias from her side in order to give me this without his knowledge."

I handed the paper to Esme and she read what I knew from memory. Had I not had the perfect vampire memory it would be ingrained there regardless.

_**Grandpa**_

_**Whatever happens, tell us they died. Please, for their safety you must tell us they died. Please, if you only do this, protect them from Aro's vision and tell us they didn't make it. As much as it'll hurt me to think that they are dead, I need the pain to prove to Aro that my story is true or he'll want them for his collection and I have nothing left to bargain with. I have given as much of me as I can to Aro, but he won't have my babies. So please find a way to make us think they're dead.**_

_**Essie x**_

"Oh goodness." Esme gasped. "But why would she want to feel such pain?" And she winced as she remembered her own pain that had carried her over the cliff's edge.

"Because she would rather think of them as dead than see them live in slavery to Aro. As opposed to the thought as I am, I can not help but agree with the out come." I admitted.

"The end justifies the means?" Esme asked.

"For now this must be the case." I said sadly.

"But what do we tell the children? Surely it will hurt them to know their mother wanted to think of them as dead?" Esme pointed out.

"Then we will wait until they are old enough to understand the delicacy of the situation. For the time being we will let them know that their parents love them dearly but they can not be with them."

"That seems rather vague." Esme remarked.

"Yes. But it's the best explanation I can think of at present. We can't tell the children that their parents are dead because if Essie and Tobias escape Volterra then it will hurt Elizabeth and Anthony to think we lied to them all their lives. And we can not tell them that their parents are prisoners of the Volturi or they may act recklessly in order to attempt a rescue."

"I suppose there is no rush to think of an explanation just yet." Esme conceded. "Although if they are anything like their grandmother we will need one prepared by next week."

We both laughed a little sadly.

"Perhaps we will stick to that explanation for now." Esme stated. "But we will keep this somewhere safe so that one day we can tell them the full story."

Esme placed the note back in the drawer before she rose to her feet.

"Now come good doctor." She said playfully. "Let us take advantage of what little time we have while the children sleep."

She took my hand and I smiled at her as I rose to my feet. I allowed her to lead me to the bedroom and I allowed myself to forget my worries for a couple of hours.

* * *

**A dark ending I know, but there is hope. Essie may be in darkness but there is light at the end of the tunnel. So I beg you to continue with her tale, in her third and final story 'At the End of the Tunnel' which I will start posting next week.**

**Thank you for reading **

**Please review**

**Gemma xoxo**


End file.
